Lily fixes a mistake
by severusphoenix
Summary: JK said that, given a second chance, Severus would pick Lily. I'm giving Lily a second chance to pick Severus, instead. AU, of course. Some deaths, too.
1. Gringotts

LILY FIXES A MISTAKE

Summary: Lily finds out James is cheating and decides to fix the problem her way.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of JK Rowling's characters – Just playing with them.

Chapter 1

Lily stormed into Gringotts, a sleepy Harry on one hip. Gringotts was always open, so it didn't really matter that it was midnight. The goblins glanced up at her, eyes sliding immediately to her bruised face, then looked away, apparently embarrassed for her. Lily gritted her teeth, James would pay for her humiliation – he had crossed several lines, tonight - none of which she could forgive, and she intended to ensure he never had the chance to hurt her again.

*Flashback*

"For Merlin's sake, Lily I'm just going out with Sirius and some of the guys – you know we always go out on Friday nights." James ranted as he left the dining room.

Lily fumed, he had raced through the meal she had carefully prepared all day – she doubted he could have told her what he had eaten. She had been looking forward to her 6-month leave from work to spend time with a new baby. She hadn't expected to feel so lonely – and James kept staying late at work because of the increase in Death Eater attacks, and "going out with the boys" many evenings. She hadn't been out of the house except to buy food, since before Harry was born.

"Sirius has been seeing that stripper for months; you know that since its Basil Diggory's birthday he'll insist on dragging the whole lot of you there!" Lily's breath hitched – it was harder than she thought to get her pre-baby figure back, it was tough knowing that she would look rather saggy next to the stripper's bodies.

"Come on, Lily, don't you trust me?" James whined, batting the brown puppy eyes at her. He thought it was just as well she didn't know he had gone to the club several times over the last few months with Sirius. Harry was only two months old and they hadn't had sex since before Harry had been born. Lily was working on getting the figure back – he had told her to take the available potions for it – but she insisted on breast-feeding Harry, and so she couldn't. So he had to put up with a dumpy wife for several more months, he thought grumpily.

The sight of all those sleek bodies had been enticing and he had relieved some sexual tension with a very enthusiastic brunette several times, after all Lily hadn't been up to it, so why should she mind? As soon as Lily was back up to snuff, he would stop seeing the stripper. Sirius thought it a sound plan that was considerate to Lily. A little voice that he had been ignoring for weeks screamed that Lily would not agree.

Lily ground her teeth and answered, "Of course I trust you James, but it would be nice to see you for more than a few minutes at a time, as well."

Sensing victory, James smiled and kissed her cheek, "We'll go out for a picnic, tomorrow." He reassured her absently.

"It's October, James." Lily snarled, but he was already out the door, but not before she had cast a monitoring charm on him. She felt ashamed for that impulsive decision, but didn't end it.

Later that evening, sitting in a chair by Harry's crib, her heart had slowly crumbled as she watched the fawning girls – obviously very familiar to James, her heart broke completely listening to a brunette reminiscing to James about prior liaisons, and tears flowed as he followed her to a back room that held a small bed, and closed the door.

She was relieved to feel her temper kick in, it felt good to take control – it also numbed some of the pain.

She barked at the house elf to watch Harry, and to pack all her and Harry's belongings and be very quick about it; Then she apparated directly into the room with James and the girl.

Lily was never quite sure exactly what she had screamed at James, but he had leaped up, struggling to adjust his clothing. He had started babbling excuses, red-faced, just as Sirius had stumbled in looking guilty and confused. She did remember saying she had made the wrong choice when she had picked her husband, it was then that James had struck her in the face.

They had all frozen for a timeless moment, James staring in disbelief at his upraised fist, Sirius and his blonde gaping in horror, and the brunette smirking in triumph.

Lily simply apparated away – the lot of them weren't even worth a hex. She quickly grabbed Harry, shrank and pocketed the boxes and apparated to Diagon Alley. Her fury continued to climb, and she had several plans already cooking in her mind.

And, so, Lily found herself at Gringotts on a chilly October night, planning revenge.

A/N: I don't read a lot of marauders era stories, I hope I haven't copied anyone's idea – let me know if this is too similar to another story.


	2. Lawyer talk

Lily fixes a mistake

Disclaimer – still don't own them

Chapter 2

Lily smiled a bit grimly – James would regret making her a full partner in the Potter vaults and businesses. James hated all the tedious paperwork and 'trusted her to take care of all that nonsense'. She had consolidated all the vaults, to make them easier to manage, and of course James had dumped all the businesses that he had felt no personal interest in, swelling the vault even higher with gold – all the better she snickered to herself. The goblins glanced at her anxiously. She quickly cornered a supervisor and opened a vault in her name only, and moved half of all James Potters gold into it. He had been rich – he was just about the only Potter left, so he had inherited a lot of vaults, but now he was only half as rich – 15million galleons was quite a dent.

Lily left with her new key and a large wad of muggle money – she would need it later. The next part of the plan was fairly easy. 2 firecalls later she and her friend Natalie Abbott (who just happened to be an attorney) were sitting in Amelia Bones office making a pensive copy of the entire incident and thoroughly documenting the now spectacular bruise on her cheek, as well as the broken cheekbone underneath it.

It was almost 4 am, but they had completed the paperwork. James would be presented with divorce paper from Natalie, and a Howler containing news of his suspension as an Auror pending charges of battery from Amelia Bones. If he did not sign the divorce papers that also gave her full custody of Harry he would be spending time in the MLE cells and be promptly fired from his position as an Auror.

They all tearfully hugged and promised to owl each other later that day. Lily took refuge in a very posh muggle hotel that James would never think to look in. As she settled into the luxurious suite, and the still sleeping Harry lay in his re-enlarged crib, she thought about her words to James. She had made the wrong choice – Severus would never, ever have cheated on her, his love would have been absolute.

She had made tentative overtures to Severus before they left school. Always careful to not let any of their housemates see them. Their friendship had recovered, but he had not accepted her marriage to James. Since her marriage they had stuck to owling each other. He insisted he did not have the dark mark, but she knew he was working with Death Eaters at the apothecary he was employed at.

Fresh tears trailed down her cheeks, if only it was not too late for them.


	3. The Club

LFAM3 The Club

Disclaimer – not mine, not ever.

Chapter 3

Severus peered into his glass of firewhiskey, sipping slowly. He never had more than one – he refused to wander down the path of drunkenness his father had walked. He glared, disgusted at Regulus, who was hooting drunkenly at the strippers onstage, tossing more galleons at them.

His eyes wandered over the crowd, freezing in disbelief at the sight of James and Sirius fondling a pair of girls as they made their to the back of the club with the obvious intent of making use of the rooms there.

Rage enveloped him at Potters betrayal of Lily. He had choked down his fury when Lily had started dating James, and then had married him. He had felt he only had himself to blame, after his angry hurling of the word mudblood at her. She had finally understood that he had been angry about being rescued by a girl, one he had been trying to impress at that, and it had been his pride speaking. Still, it had still taken months to get back on her good side. And now, to see Potter flinging it all away – a relationship he would literally kill to obtain – on what? – a few moments with a stripper?

Severus surged to his feet, dragging a protesting Regulus with him. Regulus was well aware of Severus' feelings for Lily, and he sensed an unpleasant confrontation would be occurring, with possible bloodshed to follow. Severus hoped they could find them – all the rooms looked the same. He dodged down a hallway – he could hear Lily's angry voice, and then they saw Sirius entering a room, Severus looked over Sirius' shoulder in time to see Lily put a hand to a bruised cheek and then apparate away.

Severus cast a quick testicle-removing curse at Potter, and grabbed Regulus to apparate to Malfoy manor; before Sirius or James could see them. Severus could see a possibility of regaining Lily, and he felt the usual Syltherin need to plan.

Severus and Regulus were in luck, Lucius was awake and pacing the room with a colicky Draco in his arms when they arrived. He welcomed the potions masters help in mixing together a potion for Draco in return for Lucius' help. As sleep-deprived as he was Lucius was willing to help with anything.

Regulus was soon relegated to holding Draco in the rocker while Lucius and Severus plotted. After confirming that Potter was at St Mungo's having his testicles reattached, Severus firecalled Godrics Hollow. This revealed that no one was home except the house elf, who had tearfully told Severus about Lily's departure with her belongings. Lucius was so amused by the curse Severus had used, he cheerfully firecalled several sleepy henchman, and gave them orders to find Lily Potter immediately, or suffer unspecified consequences.

They soon had word from Gringotts regarding her raid on Potters vault. That news had left Regulus in hysterics of laughter, which unfortunately woke Draco. Lucius was deeply impressed by this maneuver of Lily's and he immediately wrote himself a note to get his own assets somewhat better protected.

Severus took his turn calming the whimpering baby and waited. Sure enough, Lily was found at the ministry, holed up with her lawyer and a division head of the MLE – Amelia Bones. The men were all goggled-eyed at her sheer speed.

Soon they had copies of the divorce agreement that was to be sent to Potter, as well as a copy of the howler Amelia had made. Lucius thanked the ministry lackey that had "gone in early to work" on his orders, and promised a hefty bonus.

Lucius and Regulus read the paper in awe – Severus, of course, was already familiar with Lily's razor sharp mind, but Lucius had been a year in front of Lily and Severus, and Regulus had been year behind, so they had only Severus' somewhat besotted ramblings regarding her to go by.

Lucius cleared his throat and, rather nervously ventured, "I realize that you're smarter than any 2 or 3 of us mere mortals, Severus, but are you sure you're up to taking her on?"

Severus just smirked.


	4. The Howler

Disclaimer: none of them are mine (sigh).

Chapter 4

James and Sirius stared in shocked disbelief as the howler erupted into fire, and then smoking confetti. It had arrived just as James had finished reading the divorce papers. The choice was clear – sign or spend time in jail, as well as lose his coveted position as an Auror.

"Damn, she moved fast," Sirius exclaimed – stating the extremely obvious. Sirius had spent most of the night alternately blaming Lily for the whole debacle – "if she hadn't been so suspicious and untrusting, she'd never have followed them and found out, therefore it is her fault.", and incongruously blaming the strippers "for being there and enticing them".

James had been too busy trying to explain to an unsympathetic mediwitch why he needed his testicles put back on. The curse was, unfortunately, known to usually be used on cheating partners, so wizards showing up with missing bits were judged to be deserving of their fate, until proven otherwise. He had not been listening too closely, but his guilty conscience had latched onto the idea of it, at least partly, being Lily's fault. Why, oh WHY, had she followed him? Guilt had hardened into anger, especially with the indignity of the curse (how HAD she managed that?)

Sirius had had the presence of mind to have Remus meet them at Godric's Hollow to arbitrate a peace accord between Lily and the guilty duo, only to find the place empty. The elf had admitted to packing Lily and Harry's belongings, but had not known her destination. Hard on the heels of this the divorce papers and Howler had arrived.

James stared at the debris and reluctantly acknowledged that Lily might be a bit angrier than he had thought she would be.

Remus stared at the pair of fools in front of him in disbelief. "You HIT her, James?" They started guiltily – apparently just realizing they hadn't included that part in their rambling confession of illicit sex – that somehow was not their fault.

"I didn't mean to, Moony. I was just so drunk and confused, and suddenly it had just happened." James flushed angrily, realizing that as an Auror he would never have accepted such a weak excuse from a suspect. "The names she was calling me!" he continued anxiously, "I didn't know she could talk that way. She shouldn't have even BEEN there, and then none of this would have happened."

Remus stared as Sirius chimed in and he and James continued their rambling justifications, blaming it all on the women. Lily and the strippers somehow had caused it all.

The wolf in him snarled at the whole situation. His pack was obviously breaking up, the alpha male had cheated on his mate – unheard of!! The alpha female had been injured and had run off with the cub, his duty was clear. He did not even need to make a choice.

He interrupted the litany of blame from his betraying pack mates.

"I need to think about this, and get ready for the full moon tonight. I will talk to you later." He apparated away; before they had time to do more than blink in surprise.

He headed straight to the ministry, Madame Bones gave him scant moments, knowing him to be a friend of James Potter, but she promised to let Lily know that he was available to help her.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Author's Note: A big thank you to my beta!!


	5. Narcissa's help

LFAM5

Disclaimer: Don't own ANY of them, someone else does.

Chapter 5

Severus readjusted the still sleeping Draco, and peered around the room. Lucius had finally called off the henchmen after one had followed Lily into the hotel and watched her check in. They had all smirked when they heard the name of the pricey hotel. She was wasting no time in spending Potters galleons.

Regulus was now slumped in the rocking chair, snoring softly. Lucius had fallen asleep at his desk, quill still in his had as he had been writing a lengthy list of instructions to his attorney 'just in case Narcissa ever went as crazy as her sister Bellatrix, and left him'. Severus had slept a couple of hours, then downed a extra-strength pepper-up and tried to imagine exactly how to approach Lily without sounding like a stalker.

The answer came to him in the form of a now-awake Draco chirping at him – obviously expecting food, and Severus realized he was woefully unequipped to meet his need for breastfeeding.

Narcissa!!, Of course, she was the answer. Mothers – particularly new mothers were almost universally willing to set aside even deeply held grudges to aid a fellow mother with a small child in possible peril.

Just before Harry's birth Lily had owled him with questions regarding breastfeeding vs bottle, and wanted information on the potions to regain her 'pre-baby' body that James wished her to obtain.

Severus, being rather uninformed in that particular area, had consulted Narcissa, since she had just delivered a bouncing baby Draco the week before. She had opted to breastfeed, and he hoped she had the info Lily needed.

His questions had been met with an implacable fury that would have done justice to a crusader intent on converting pagans to the true faith. She apparently did not care if the person considering bottle-feeding was a pureblood, muggleborn or the wife of Attila the Hun, she intended them to see the light, and if they didn't --well, it was just best that they DID.

She wrote a long letter to Lily that resembled a Newt-level essay, regarding the evils of bottles and the virtues of breastfeeding, and sent it along with several relevant books. Apparently she converted Lily to her ideals, and they had corresponded regularly, comparing notes on their respective bundles of joy.

Severus hadn't asked about the information Lily and Narcissa had shared, preferring to dodge the whole issue of babies. He felt envious enough of Lucius with his constant doting on his wife and their offspring. He was happy with being Draco's godfather, but he well knew it wasn't the same. Contemplating James and Lily's child, though, brought a whole new level to the jealously he already felt regarding their marriage. He had tried hard to be happy for Lily, but he was happier still with the imminent breakup between them.

Yes, he needed to arrange for a very supportive Narcissa to visit Lily, immediately, since she would likely need an escort, namely himself. That way he wouldn't appear to be a desperate stalker closing in on his prey.


	6. Makeover

LFAM6

Disclaimer: (Points at pretty blonde lady with initials JKR) – they belong to her.

Chapter 6

Narcissa fumed silently. The trio of males had given her the run-down of the last night's atrocity involving Lily and that unfeeling excuse of a husband, James Potter. Severus had managed to calm her somewhat, telling her about the testicle-removing curse. She sneered, just a little - she knew how husbands arriving at St Mungo's with that curse were treated by the mediwitches. Any treatment was likely done with very little anesthesia.

When she and Lily had first corresponded about the whole 'care of a newborn' issue, she silently admitted she had done so with a feeling of smug superiority, and she was very glad she had not let it bleed over into her first letters. She had been as smoothly polite as possible, but it had been entirely for Severus that she had been so.

She and Lucius had always known of Severus' love for Lily, from his first year, on. They had tried to introduce him to other witches after Lily's marriage, but it never came to anything. And now this, hopefully that beastly abuser would release Lily, thereby giving Severus another chance to win her. She had wanted to scream in anger when she had heard about James striking Lily – even breaking a cheekbone. They had all been grimly furious about that, but even Lucius had stepped back in alarm at the murderous look in her eye.

Narcissa had come to value the friendship she and Lily had formed. They had only been chilly acquaintances at Hogwarts, but they had both learned a lot over the last 3 months of correspondence. She had immediately agreed to meet with Lily this very day, with Severus. Furthermore she had fixed Lucius with a steely glare and told him, "You know, of course, what you must do?"

Lucius gulped audibly, while Regulus and Severus froze in fear (who knew what a hormonal and angry mum might think up?). Then Lucius perked up and answered, "We need to kill James and Sirius slowly and painfully?"

Narcissa smiled sweetly, "A pleasant thought, but no. Not without consulting Lily first – she may want to do that, herself. While Severus and I visit Lily, you need to have your accountant bring the information on all the property you own that would be suitable for Lily and Harry to reside in. You can sell it at a fair price to her, and since it will be a private transaction, James won't be able to find out where it is. We will, of course, ward it to the point of invulnerability for her."

Lucius beamed at Narcissa as if she had created a new hex, "Splendid idea my dear!" Regulus made gagging noises in the background and Severus sneered, but they had mostly gotten used to Lucius' habit of being impressed by anything and everything Narcissa did.

Lucius immediately went to firecall his accountant and chivy him into service. Meanwhile, Narcissa cornered Severus, "Lily hasn't seen you in the flesh in over a year, so it's a perfect time for a small makeover."

Severus stiffened in immediately in defense. Narcissa continued in haste, "I know Lily likes you as you are, but there's no reason not too look your best. Go shower, and we'll send fresh robes up." She then opened the book she had summoned, "If you think anyone at Hogwarts had perfectly straight and white teeth without using these two charms, you can just think again," pointing at a page. She sighed in relief as he nodded in disgruntled agreement. She took a deep breath and prepared for the final battle. "Regulus can fix the broken nose before we leave – he's had plenty of practice with all the fights he and Sirius had." Severus' jaw tightened, but she pretended not to notice. "All it will do is give you the nose you would have had if your father and the marauders hadn't broken it – what - 7 times?"

Luckily lack of sleep had him already worn down, and he muttered, "Fine!" as he went to make himself presentable.

Lucius smirked happily to himself as Severus and Narcissa apparated away – it was amazing what a straight nose and better teeth could do – not to mention clean hair. Severus wasn't ready for the Witch Weekly cover, but he was quite presentable, now.

Lily was in for a pleasant surprise. He hoped for Severus' sake that things went well. As a happily married man, he of course wanted all his friends to be in the same state of wedded bliss. James Potters perfidy in cheating, then compounding his crime by striking his wife in such a manner had brought Lucius firmly onto Lily's side in this matter. Causing James Potter and Sirius Black to develop ulcers and/or strokes was just a side benefit. It would also likely cause Dumbledore some sleepless nights. He had no doubt whatsoever that the Headmaster would be wading in on the fray at some point.

Getting Lily into a safe location had been a brilliant idea. He smiled fondly at the thought of Narcissa, he knew that his antics amused his friends no end, but he was too self-conscious to indulge in gestures in public, so he took every opportunity to shower her with affection at home.

He looked forward to a time when Severus could dote on Lily in the same manner. Too bad he was unlikely to be able to unbend enough to make gagging noises at Severus, like Regulus was always making at him.

Narcissa and Severus arrived in an alley around the corner from the hotel at noon, their robes charmed to make it appear that they were wearing muggle clothing. They entered the hotel and Severus requested Lily's room. They were soon standing in Lily's sitting room with a bemused Lily inviting them to sit.

Lily considered Severus as he sat – it had indeed been awhile since she had seen him, he had still been a bit gangly a year ago. Now he moved with an assured grace, and had a definite presence. His nerve-tingling voice had not changed – it could still make a woman's bones melt if he chose to use it in that manner. Lily wondered bleakly how many women he had already lined up with his more mature look and sophisticated manner.

Narcissa and Lily soon launched into a James and Sirius bashing and some self-congratulating regarding the galleons and divorce papers with the strong-arm being applied by Madam Bones. Eventually they broached the offer to sell Lily an untraceable manor house with extensive warding. Lily was enthusiastic and Narcissa soon had her agreeing to stay at Malfoy Manor until she took occupation of a home.

Severus sighed in relief; his biggest worry had been that James would find her and plead with her for a second chance. There was always the chance that as he was the father of her child, she might be persuaded to consider reconciliation.

Narcissa summoned an elf to transport Lily's things, and picked up Harry to coo at him. She would enjoy having another woman in the house to talk to as well as a second baby to spoil.

While Narcissa was occupied, Lily turned to the still silent Severus and cleared her throat nervously. Corresponding with Severus by owl weekly had become easy, but this person was not the schoolmate she remembered.

"It's good to see you again, Severus. I'm just embarrassed that you see me in such a situation," Lily voice dropped to almost a whisper.

Severus' dark eyes flew to her face in astonishment, "Lily, the only one who should feel embarrassed is Potter – he married the most wonderful witch of the age, and he treated her like nothing. He's a fool."

Lily flushed and smiled at Severus, "I hope we can renew our friendship and perhaps see where it goes, Severus. But understand I need to finish things with James, there needs to be closure."

Severus smiled, "I'm just glad there is a future where we can get to know one another as more than classmates."

Narcissa was still cooing to Harry as they walked to the hotel front desk to settle the bill, then they slipped around to the alley and apparated to Malfoy Manors' door with a crack.


	7. Lilith

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Harry Potterverse,  darn.

A/N – I think I've fixed all the point of view mistakes in the prior chapters, thanks for all the reviews!

Chapter 7

Lucius perused the documents in front of him, sorting the property into piles –yes/no and maybes. As he sorted his mind wandered, bemusedly recalling the series of events that had led him to inviting a muggleborn witch into his home. He had been raised, he candidly admitted, a pureblood snob. Taught to believe in his superiority, and right to rule over lesser mortals. Abraxas Malfoy had been a harsh parent, expecting perfection in his only son. His mother had difficulty conceiving, and miscarried easily, so Lucius' arrival had been hailed with relief on his mother's part.

His first realized that his father was not totally correct in everything on his 9th birthday; he was escaping the rather uncouth Lestrange brothers by hiding under a table loaded with desserts. Some of his cousins were talking nearby, and he realized they seemed to be talking about an older sister of his. But he didn't have any sisters, did he?

"It's a good thing Lucius has some strong magic building, no one would swallow a second child of his dying of a mysterious ailment," the first voice sneered.

The second voice had sounded unhappy and a bit alarmed; "I don't understand why Nadia let Abraxas test the girl at such a young age – at 5 years old? Surely there was a chance she might have developed a bit of magic?

"Well, that's just it, isn't it? Lucius was already 2 at that time, and doing accidental magic left and right. Why would he want to keep the girl when she would be a squib, or the next thing to one?" The first voice had sounded angry and bitter. "He preaches about our duty to squibs, but he couldn't bear to have produced one himself, the bloody hypocrite."

The voices had wandered away leaving Lucius frozen in horror. A sister? He had run to his fathers study, knowing Abraxas would be presiding over the party to the end. He had found the book with the family tree in it. It could not be altered – or at least not easily. Lucius had thought he would be sick when he found the entry of Lilith Malfoy next to his. 3 years older than him, and had died at age 5 of "a summer fever."

He had confronted his parents regarding her, eventually hurling Abraxas' own litany regarding a family's duty to squibs and ending it with the word hypocrite. His father had thrown him a beating that had left him bedridden for 2 days. He had spent them vowing to avenge his sister in ways that would leave Abraxas screaming in rage.

Lucius carefully examined everything he had been taught after that, and by the time he entered Hogwarts he had gathered a list of things he intended to research during his time at school. Squibs, muggles and muggleborns, and anything else he could come across that might enrage Abraxas. Tearing down the carefully erected wall of self-importance Abraxas had built was just one of the ways Lucius intended to avenge his sister.

Lucius paused in his deed-sorting to pull a carefully preserved wizard photo from a side drawer. His mother had done one good thing for him. She had sent him a owl during his second year at Hogwarts – a few months before she had died, with a short note 'apologizing for her weakness, and wishing she had been able to save Lilith', she had enclosed a picture of a pretty 5 year old Lilith dancing around the Malfoy gardens laughing and chasing butterflies. Apparently she had known Lucius had searched everywhere for a picture of her, but Abraxas had erased all signs that she had ever existed. Lucius often wondered how she had found the courage to secret that one picture away.

He gazed at the laughing child, the sister who he had never been privileged to know, eyes stinging. Many of his decisions in life had been based on his need to avenge her.

He put the picture away and silently renewed his vow to never forget her.

He picked up the next deed and smiled in delight – this manor was only a ½ mile away, and had belonged to the Malfoys for centuries, Abraxas himself had lived in it before he had inherited Malfoy Manor. He thought of Lily living there with her son - one more blow to his father's memory. Abraxas would be spinning in his grave – if Lucius hadn't scattered his ashes after death.

He set the deed down and smiled. This would be perfect.


	8. Telling Dumbledore

Disclaimer: I don't own it. (sigh)

Chapter 8

James sat in Amelia Bones' office, silently fuming, and exhausted. He had arrived at 2 o'clock as agreed, divorce paperwork in hand. After he and Sirius had spent some time snarling about the unfairness of it all, and explaining away their actions, at least to themselves, he had sent Sirius home and called the Potter family attorney. It had been about 7 AM at that time.

He sighed, Randall Crouchman had been most unhelpful. Apparently if he had only cheated on Lily he would have been okay – Lily would have had her divorce. A messy one, most likely, but he would have at least shared custody of Harry, and being Head of a prominent pureblood family might of got him full custody, although it would have cost him a lot of galleons to bribe the right judges.

Hitting her was the problem. Randall had told him flat out that he should take the deal and be glad it wasn't worse. The attorney had looked over the paperwork, raising an eyebrow at the clause stating that James was not to touch her Gringotts account. James had snorted, Lily had had an account during her stay at Hogwarts, he was surprised she had kept it. He assured the man that he wasn't interested in her 'little account'.

They had wrestled over the issue of Harry. His violence toward Lily had lost him custody right there. The attorney patiently explained that in the eyes of the law the only time a wizard could lay violent hands on his wife was if the witch was about to kill him or harm their children – and James must know this since he was an Auror, for Merlin's sake!

James did indeed know this, he had just been hoping the man knew a shady loophole that he didn't.

Lily's lawyer had tied up the custody rather well, James would get visitation at her discretion and under strict supervision, like she didn't trust him, or something, he thought glumly.

The only help the attorney had truly offered was the suggestion to ask Headmaster Dumbledore if he would assist in mediating. Albus might be able to sway Lily in the matter of visitation.

Brilliant!!, James had thought as he hustled the attorney to the fireplace, and he immediately flooed to Hogwarts. It was only as he stood in front of the Headmaster's desk, trying to explain the situation to Albus that the thought occurred to him that the man might not leap to his favorite Gryffindors defense.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Albus listened to the marauders tale as it unfolded, horror and dismay increasing with every syllable that dropped from the little cretins lips. He thought he might have even blacked out a moment when the idiot had said he had hit Lily. The tale had finally came to its bitter end, with James standing there looking at him expectantly. Did the moron think he was going to be awarded POINTS?

He sighed and told himself that transfiguring Aurors into weasels caused a dramatic increase in unwelcome paperwork and the ministry didn't care of the Auror in question desperately needed the hexing.

"Exactly what is it that you expect me to do Auror Potter?" Albus spoke in his chilliest tone.

"I, ummm,……….I hoped you would intercede with Lily," the Headmasters incredulous stare had him hastily amending his statement. "I mean, maybe she would agree to more visitation if you spoke to her?"

Albus glared at the nervous Auror for a heartbeat, then dropped his eyes to the mountain of papers in front of him. How on earth had it come to this? He had just been to the Potters home a month ago to see the weeks old Harry. He had received the invitation for Harry's christening to be held in 2 weeks, just a few days ago. Usually godparents were named at this. He snorted. Sirius was unlikely to be named, now.

He remembered when Lily had stood where James did now, right after the Snape boy had called her a mudblood. A Gryffindor prefect had come to him with the tale. The common room was in an uproar. The Gryffindors had been trying for years to get Lily to drop Snape as a friend, and if she forgave him this, the prefect feared for her safety. The marauders were worked up because Lily had blown James off again, instead of being impressed. At any moment James' admiration might turn to hatred toward her, and then there would be a real problem.

Albus had persuaded her to give the marauders a chance. Befriend them and perhaps she could get them to end their war with Severus Snape. Of course he had steered her away from forgiving the Snape boy – 'not right away', 'he needed to learn that his actions had consequences.'

Albus looked at James and thought that perhaps the one who had NOT learned that lesson was Mr Potter.

"Very well, I will come to a meeting between you, but not to aid a reconciliation. I do feel that a boy should know his father, but don't expect me to help in more than that" Albus sighed wearily. He had thought that Lily could temper James' recklessness – he could see that James Potter could be a great wizard if he just applied his wits to more than pranks. They had seemed a perfect match. Much better than Lily and Snape – not with him so full of anger and running with the Malfoy lad – they both likely had the Dark Mark by now.

The Auror took his leave, promising to owl with a time and place.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

James had arrived home somewhat discouraged; Albus had obviously been disappointed in him. He had hated seeing disgust in the man's eyes. As a member of the Order of the Phoenix, Albus had apparently "expected better from him". He owled Amelia Bones telling her he would sign the papers at her office immediately if Lily would agree to be there, so he could speak with her one last time.

He had received immediate agreement, and went to clean up; suddenly realizing he still had the clothes on he had been in the evening before.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Lucius heard voices in the entryway and went to greet his new guest. Narcissa was holding the baby, so he was able to give her a suave kiss on the hand as he welcomed her. Lily gave him a somewhat jaundiced eye, but responded with a warm thank you, anyway.

All four of them retired to a comfortable sitting room to discuss things.

Some house elves delivered refreshments, while Narcissa finally gave up Harry to Lily and went to fetch Draco. Severus finally brought himself to look at Potter's spawn, and was immediately entranced with the baby's eyes – they were all Lily. This brought it home to him that Harry was Lily's child as well, and this immediately made the child bearable. He smiled back at the infant when Harry cooed at him.

Lily relaxed and smiled at Severus when he unbent and smiled at Harry, she had been terrified that he wouldn't accept Harry and it would all go wrong, again. She desperately wanted his friendship back, and perhaps more.

Lucius interrupted the silent exchanges with a smirk. "I have found several properties that you might be interested in – there are others, but I think these are the best." He summoned the deeds in the final 'yes' pile. He had cut the pile down to 5, including the property close by.

Severus plucked Harry from her to free up her hands. Lily smiled gratefully, warming his heart further, and he and Harry perused each other from closer range, while Lily looked at the pictures and descriptions of each, with Lucius and the returned Narcissa giving further details.

Lily sighed and chuckled darkly, they all looked at her in question.

"I can't believe that at this time yesterday my only thoughts were on fixing James' dinner and planning Harry's christening." Lily shook her head and went back to the deeds – there was one near Malfoy Manor that looked perfect – although a bit large. Lucius was oddly pleased by her interest.

A ministry owl from Amelia Bones interrupted them, James Potter had agreed to the divorce as set out by her, but wanted her there when he signed. He apparently wanted a last word with her, perhaps trying to get her to relax some of the restrictions regarding Harry. There was a postscript regarding a Remus Lupin, who had shown up insisting that he was on Lily's side in this matter, and could be reached at any time for help, should she need it.

Severus managed to choke down his anger at Remus' impertinence in thinking Lily would fall for a marauder trick like that. They were just trying to find out where she was.

Lucius cut in before he could find a sufficiently scathing remark that would undoubtedly put Lily's back up. "It is almost lunchtime, why don't you agree to, say, 2 PM. That will give you time to eat, and decide who to take with you."

Lily looked surprised.

"You can't go alone, Lily, you need support – I'm quite sure James will have several people with him." Narcissa put in, worriedly.

Lily looked thoughtful, "Yes, I should take someone, but it will be difficult to decide who." She looked at Severus and saw the carefully concealed hurt in his eyes, "I wish you could go with me, Severus, but you know if he sees you he'll make a dreadful scene, and the papers might not get signed. Or, worse he'll decide that I cheated on him first with you – that would be perfect for him. I need to take someone that he can't object to."

The house elf announced luncheon, and they all filed in to eat.

A/N: I write quicker with reviews!!


	9. Signing the Divorce Papers

Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling & crew, not me.

A/N we're up to 2,000 hits!! Yeah!!

Chapter 9

Lily arrived at Madame Bones's office at the stroke of two, Professor McGonagall marching determinedly beside her. It had shocked her how quickly the deputy headmistress had agreed to accompany her to the ministry. She suspected that the head of Gryffindor had words she intended for Lily's soon to be ex-husband.

In truth Minerva was as angry with Albus as she was with James & company. The sight of Lily's bruised face when she had firecalled, along with the subsequent tale had stunned her. She, also, had hoped that James had settled in the two years since graduation; married, a father, and newly graduated as an Auror.

The marauders had easily been the most difficult students she had ever endured, separately they had been manageable, but together they had somehow become impossible. She might have been able to make a dent in their arrogance, but Albus had made it his hobby to undo any punishments she had given.

She could clearly remember the time the Snape boy had broken his arm after they had hexed his broom, Albus had tutted and droned on about pranks and cut her week of detention down to one day – in front of the students. Sirius and Peter had smirked triumphantly, Remus had, at least the grace to look somewhat ashamed, James reaction had troubled her the most, though. He had simply looked blandly indifferent – accepting the intervention of the Headmaster as his rightful due.

Headmasters did usually subtlety favor their former houses, but Albus had not been a problem until the marauders had arrived, then it was like she was no longer the Head of Gryffindor House, at least where James and his friends were concerned. The only thing she could do was stalk them in the hallways, where she knew they would be, between classes. She had interrupted many an attack (oops!, I mean prank she thought scornfully at Albus). She had never understood just what he had seen in those brats.

She agreed to meet Lily at the ministry, not thinking until later that she did not know where Lily was staying, and when she met Lily as agreed, she wouldn't tell her, saying that Minerva could visit as soon as Lily and Harry settled.

So together they swept into the office to confront the already cringing males.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Albus almost groaned aloud when Minerva arrived with Lily, he knew being here with James looked bad, especially with a sullen Sirius Black in tow.

Both the women gave them chilly looks, seated themselves beside Natalie Abbott.

The entire lot of them looked frozen, no one having the nerve to start, Amelia thought. She cleared her throat drawing all the eyes to her. "I believe, Auror Potter, that you agreed to sign the papers if Lily was here for you to talk to. Well, here she is."

James could feel all the eyes now fall on him, and started to sweat. Unfortunately he couldn't seem to form any coherent sentences. Finally his voice started to speak of it's own accord when he got a good look at the purpling bruise on her cheek, had he really hit her that hard? "I'm so sorry, Lily", he gasped out. "Is there no way you can forgive me?" He simply couldn't pretend innocence in the face of such obvious guilt.

"James, I couldn't go back, even if it was only the girls to forgive" Lily had tears in her voice, although her eyes were flint-hard. "The trust is gone, and without trust love dies a horrible death. And hitting me? That killed any love that cheating on me might have left."

"But, Harry?,….Lily?" James could barely form the request.

"As soon as I'm settled, I will arrange visitation", Lily replied as evenly as she could.

"You have found safe accommodations, Lily?" Albus spoke for the first time.

"Yes, I have, thank you" Lily eyed the Headmaster warily, not sure of what his role was intended to be.

"Where?" Sirius burst out, unable to stay silent any longer, although he had been threatened with a severe hexing by Dumbledore if he interfered. He just didn't understand – why wasn't the Headmaster fixing this? Lily and James should have forgiven all, and be hugging by now.

"PADFOOT!!" James' shout stunned Sirius into silence. James met Lily's eyes painfully. "Are you sure you're safe where you are?" Lily nodded to him. "Would you please owl me regularly until you are settled and I can visit?" She nodded again.

James slowly rose and went to the desk and signed the divorce decree. While Sirius gasped in disbelief.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sirius was simply numb with shock as James dragged him from the room to the ministry floos. Could it really be over, just that quick?

Why wasn't Dumbledore stopping them? All men cheated, especially during pregnancies – at least all the ones his family knew, and afterwards, well everyone knew women lost interest in sex. Otherwise there wouldn't be so many jokes about wedding cake causing frigidity. And the slap? Well obviously was wrong, but James wouldn't do it again,…what about counseling for Merlin's sake?

It wasn't really over was it? He looked in Prongs eyes as they arrived in Godric's Hollow, to the now empty house. It really was – it was over and done.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Albus walked over to the two Minerva and Lily – Amelia was busy sending off various papers, and Natalie had left. "Do you wish to floo back with me Minerva? Or do you need to see Lily to her destination?

"No, I have a portkey." Lily broke in. "May I ask, Headmaster, why James asked you here?"

Albus sighed. "I suppose he first contacted me believing I could fix things. I soon disabused him of that notion. I came because I do feel a child should know both its parents. I wanted to be sure you intended to allow him visitation – after his idiocy I wasn't sure you would."

Lily smiled bleakly, "I know it won't be easy, but I'll make sure they see each other regularly."

Albus nodded and left with Minerva, who quickly squeezed Lily's arm and said "Owl me."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Lily slowly walked through the ministry to an area that would allow the use of portkeys. She felt a sense of relief – it was done, and no one was injured during it, at the same time she felt an emptiness – her marriage was over.

Lily pressed the portkey and went back to Malfoy Manor.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Albus and then Minerva flooed to the Headmasters office, they silently fixed themselves a cup of tea and sat to face each other.

"Well, when I awoke this morning I certainly did not expect to attend the Potter's divorce." Minerva fired the first volley in what was sure to be a pitched battle.

"I never would have expected this of James Potter" the headmaster sighed.

"I would have" Minerva retorted smartly, "And I blame you, at least partly for that." Albus' eyes flew to hers in astonishment.

"You were Head of Gryffindor at one time, and when you became Headmaster, you still took an interest in them, favored them a bit, but it was low-key and acceptable. But once the marauders arrived, nothing they did was ever wrong in your eyes. You usurped my authority – and everyone else's in regards to them. There was never a punishment you didn't make less, and if points were taken you would personally make sure they got them back, plus more." Albus sputtered at this, but Minerva was just getting warmed up.

"I kept track Albus!!, in their 5th year I kept track of every punishment they got, and every single one was lessened or totally negated by you! And now you sit there and wonder why they think the rules don't apply to them, or that ANYTHING they do won't be forgiven by them by flashing a cheeky grin or saying 'it was a joke' or 'they didn't mean it'."

Albus sat back in shock, surely it hadn't been that bad, ALL the punishments? "But, Minerva, they weren't bad children, they just had high spirits. Everyone laughed at their pranks." Even Albus could hear how lame that sounded; he braced himself for the next round of shots.

"They were BULLIES Albus" he winced at her shout. "And if people were laughing it was in relief that THEY weren't being targeted that day. Their pranks after the first two years stopped being pranks, and started being hateful, humiliating attacks. I was shocked and so were many of the staff, that YOU, the headmaster found them funny. Worst of all was that they went after students that could least afford humiliation, ones that were poor, or otherwise didn't fit in."

Albus flushed in anger, surely this was too much. "I'm sure that if any staff found my actions objectionable they would have said so." He replied stiffly.

"We said so at every turn, Albus! You never heard our complaints, once you knew they were about the marauders. Professor Sterling left because of you." Albus stared at her in astonishment. "When the marauders started calling the Snape lad Snivellus you heard them and laughed. She saw the exchange and heard you. It was at the end of their 4th year. She came to me in tears, saying she couldn't stay at a school run by such a man – she had been bullied as a child, and simply couldn't handle watching it here – and hear you laugh about it."

Albus sank further into the chair in shock. Had he really been viewed that way?

"And THAT, Albus is one thing I will never forgive you for." Minerva's voice became a cold as ice. "Your actions toward Severus Snape during his years here were unconscionable. You had no right to treat him as if he were already a Death Eater – practically from his 1st year. IF he IS a Death Eater now it is because of you!! I often wonder how many Slytherins you have practically pushed towards Voldemort?"

"How many are there because they hate YOU, not muggles?" She glared, eyes icy.

Albus paled and set down his cup with shaking hands.

"Think about it, Albus." Minerva got up and left.

Indeed he would.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N : Thanks again to my beta!!, remember I like reviews.


	10. Reviewing the past

Disclaimer: Still don't own the Potterverse, it's still JK's.

Chapter 10

Severus paced up and down the long entry hall, holding a sleeping Draco. He had tossed aside several magazines, scanned several dozen books, unable to keep his mind on anything. He had been relieved when Draco awakened, fussy. He had grabbed the infant before his mother could, and escaped.

Lily had not been gone long, but he was already terrified that she was at the ministry, tearing up the divorce papers, forgiving that rat of a husband…forgetting him again.

No, he shook his head, Lily would not be that stupid.

Of course contingency plans were always good. Let's see - if she came to pick up Harry to go back to James he could cast a few binding spells, take her to a remote cottage and reason with her…and then…Lily would kill him. He was an excellent duelist, but he would be hampered by the fact he was incapable of harming Lily.

Very well, a different plan, Lily wouldn't leave without Harry so…hold Harry hostage! Babies were easy to hide – they pretty much stayed where you put them. And then…Lily would kill him.

Damn.

Maybe he would have to just trust her to do the right thing. But Severus had issues with trust. Trusting people rarely worked out. He could count on one hand the number of people he trusted. Most of them were in the next room. Trusting Lily was especially problematic, as there was no one who could do as much damage to him as she could, and he didn't think he could survive if she crushed his hopes again.

Draco started to whimper and Narcissa appeared, declaring that Draco was hungry. Severus could never figure out how she knew which cry meant what – he was sure they all sounded alike. Lucius and he had inquired about it once. Narcissa had laughed and told them that unless they suddenly started producing large amounts of estrogen and grew breasts they were unlikely to ever understand it. He and Lucius had paled at the thought and never asked again.

The soft chime sounded, announcing a portkey arrival, and Severus rushed to the room and stopped, sighing in relief, Lily was back. But he had expected her to look, well, happier.

Lily looked pale and upset, and he could see grief in her eyes. Severus pulled her into his arms and just held her as she cried into his chest. Lucius looked in, smiled grimly and left them alone. Severus had never been good at comforting people, always paralyzed by tears, so afraid of saying the wrong thing that he ended up saying nothing. But he had always made an effort for Lily, and although it never seemed to him that he had said anything terribly helpful, she had always seemed to appreciate the effort.

"Is it over, then?" He asked tentatively.

She nodded in response, pulling away and scrubbing at her eyes. Severus pulled a handkerchief from his sleeve, and presented it with a flourish. Lily smiled and took it. They walked together into the sitting room.

Lily picked up the sleeping Harry and cuddled him close. Severus thrust a pang of jealousy away firmly.

The one sure way he could lose Lily now was to become jealous of Harry. It was ridiculous to feel jealous of a mothers love for her child. Besides, he liked Harry – he had his mother's eyes. He truly needed to nip this in the bud.

He would just have to pitch in and help with Harry as much as possible, that way he would be spending even more time with Lily, and impress her with his baby-tending skills. He'd had plenty of practice with Draco. He could think of Harry as his co-conspirator! – Harry would be helping him win Lily's affection. That would be preferable to seeing him as a rival.

He looked over at Lucius and flushed, Lucius was looking at him with ill-concealed laughter, as if he could hear his every thought. Severus sniffed, let him laugh, he intended to win this fight, and Lily as well.

He sat by Lily and listened to her tell everything that had gone on in Madame Bones' office.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Albus dropped another strand of memory into the pensieve wearily.

He had been viewing memories of the marauders all evening, steeling himself to look at them with an unprejudiced eye. He had watched himself with mounting horror as he alienated almost every student not in Gryffindor over the seven years that James and Sirius had been in Hogwarts. He had watched the other students, who had looked on as he punished Slytherins, who had usually been defending themselves against the 'pranking'.

He had thought that the fawning over the marauders by other students had been from popularity, it soon became obvious that much of it was to avoid becoming a target. And, yes the pranks had become more and more harsh as he worked his way through the 3rd year.

Severus Snape had become a favorite target by 4th year, and he suddenly realized that the odds against Snape had never been less than three to one, and usually it was all 4 of the marauders after him. How had he missed that?

It had been especially difficult to watch the first year Slytherins as their faces hardened, when they realized that simply by being in Slytherin they were universally disliked by the rest of the schoolchildren.

This would be the last memory he looked at, he was quite sure he could not take any more.

Albus found himself again in the great hall, dinner had finished and it was almost empty. The marauders were at their table, and Severus Snape walked by, nose in a book, as always. Sirius tripped him and he fell with a yelp, and rose rubbing his elbow.

"Why did you do that, you moron, can't you fit your big feet under the table?" Severus had his sneer firmly in place.

Sirius hadn't taken the insult well. "What? Are you going to cry Snapey? Sniveling Snapey?"

"No" shouted James, "Snivellus! Snivellus Snape!" Soon all four were chanting it. Sure enough he could hear himself chuckle. The marauders heard it, and by the horrified devastation in Severus' eyes, he had heard it, too. He looked over at the head table. Yes, there was Professor Sterling crying and running for the door, while he sat, oblivious.

Regulus Black and Avery ran over and pulled Severus away before he could get out his wand. Lucius Malfoy, in 5th year and a prefect, charged in and threatened to take points if they didn't shut up.

Albus winced as he heard his own, rather cold voice tell Malfoy "That is quite enough." Malfoy looked at him in incredulous hatred – another Slytherin pushed firmly toward the dark by him. He didn't need to look at the marauders to know they were smirking.

He pulled out of the memory and sat heavily in his chair. So, he had helped humiliate the victim, gave the rescuer a firm kick, and then patted the dragons on the head and shooed them off to go scorch someone else.

He wanted to put his head in his hands and weep. Instead he pulled a parchment towards himself to write ideas on. He had a house to reunite with the rest of Hogwarts.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sunday morning dawned bright and sunny. Lucius and Severus were early birds, and were discussing the idiocy of Minister Fudge over breakfast. Narcissa had told him to bugger off, and pulled the covers over her head when he had tried to wake her. He sent a house elf to let Lily know breakfast was available at her leisure.

"I have to go back to my job tomorrow, Lucius." Severus grumbled." I have my Potions mastery, but I have promised to work for the remainder of the year."

"Well, you visit almost daily, you can continue that while she's here, and I'm sure by the time she has moved, she will be disposed to invite you to visit at her home." Lucius sounded quite smug, things were working out according to plan.

"Yes, you're right, I just have a hard time believing that fate is actually favoring me." And Severus dug into the omelet, resolving to simply enjoy his good fortune.

"Well, fate owes you a few favors, for past bad luck", Lucius chuckled.

The ladies soon appeared, and plans were laid out to visit the five manors Lily had been shown, over the coming week. They spent a lazy Sunday talking about everything and getting to know one another.

Severus took his leave that evening, hoping the week would be a tranquil one for all four of them.

Unfortunately, others had plans for them.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N Voldemort makes an appearance soon, I really haven't forgotten him.


	11. Sylvia Strikes

Disclaimer: Everything Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling

Chapter 11

Sylvia awoke early Sunday smiling happily – it was time to implement her plan. When she had first seen the handsome Auror James Potter come in the club with his friends she couldn't believe her luck. He would be her ticket out of this place, for sure.

As a member of the illustrious Peverell family, she had grown up expecting to take her place in pureblood society. Her family was not rich, as some branches of the family, but her breeding was impeccable. When she didn't receive her Hogwarts letter they had her magic tested, unfortunately she barely had enough to light a Lumos. She was practically a squib.

For years she had worked, trying to do even simple spells. She could finally manage enough to do simple housekeeping spells and an occasional alohamora and such. Later, she realized her real asset was her beauty. But the wizards she wanted to attract wouldn't look at a near squib. She had to find another way.

She had found the job at the club, to her family's horror, and formed a plan. She soon had Potter in her bed, a friend provided the fertility potion, and she got James drunk enough to forget the contraceptive spells. Lily catching them Friday night had been a bonus, and the news of their divorce just too perfect. She was now over a month along, - time for an owl and a tearful plea.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sunday started off not too bad for James, he had a nice lie in, - then he woke up and the day went downhill from there. James had fallen asleep trying to figure a way to win Lily back. So, they were divorced – they could always remarry, mostly he hated the thought of losing her after working so hard to win her. He had chased her for years, while she ignored or sneered at him, winning her from Snape had been his crowning achievement at Hogwarts.

He had barely gotten dressed, when an owl arrived from Sylvia. It was just as well that no one was there to hear the foul language that ensued. A dazed Sirius and he had gone straight to the house she lived in with several other girls from the club. Several paternity spells later he realized she wasn't lying.

He had rubbed his aching head "Look, Sylvia it has been a hellish two days, give me a day or two. We will work something out."

What Sylvia lacked in magic she made up for in brains and cunning, and she knew when to ease off. "Of course, James," she continued sniffing into a handkerchief and managed to look forlorn.

Sirius had been speechless, "Did someone cast a massive bad luck charm on you?" They had gotten good and drunk at a favorite bar and James had stumbled home, hoping work in the morning would take his mind off things.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Monday was a hellish day at work for one Auror Potter, the files regarding he and Lily had all been gathered, put under extremely restricted status and placed in Amelia Bones personal office file cabinet – one that was well known as a biter when provoked.

The divorce papers that were accessible to the drooling gossips cited 'irreconcilable differences' as the reason for the sudden divorce. But of course, since he and Sirius had not been the only ones at the club, news of the debacle there had spread throughout the ministry.

Women were either stiffly polite or made obvious overtures 'now he was single'. Men mostly treated him with sympathy since there were whispers about the curse as well. He was very happy to finally be home.

His attorney soon arrived, as planned. Randall had been insistent that he immediately update his will and 'protect his assets'. However the attorney was looking rather glum as he wordlessly handed over what appeared to be a Gringotts account report.

He was glad he was seated when he saw the last entry. The reason Lily had wanted her vault to be untouchable in the divorce decree became clear. He could hear Randall mutter that they at least did not need to worry about alimony or child support.

How in all of the nine hells had she managed to do this?

Anger that had been smoldering all day, with all the slights he had been subjected to burst into fury. The hurt he had been feeling at Lily's rejection now transformed into rage. She didn't want him anymore? Well, there were others that DID. He wouldn't be the only one to feel the pain of rejection, and he well understood that a mother felt her child's pain even more than the child did. It was too late to toss Lily aside as she had done to him, but not too late to reject their – no HER child. After all, there was another on the way.

Randall eyed him warily, "There really isn't anything you can do, James."

Oh yes there was! His fury was totally out of control, now. He strode to the fireplace and firecalled Sirius, "Padfoot! Get over here and bring the ceremonial knives with you, NOW!" He needed to do this before his rage subsided and he had second thoughts.

Sirius soon arrived looking at the end of his rope. "What now Prongs?"

He didn't answer, he simply picked up a knife and slid it over his palm, chanting the spell to disown a child. His mindless rage made his voice harsh, and rock hard. He closed his eyes and found the center of his magic and the familial links there, he found the one linking him to Harry and tore it free, continuing the chant. He voiced the words to renounce him as a son and cast him magically from the Potter line. No Potter wards would recognize him, no family tree would name him. He was no longer a Potter.

Best of all, he no longer felt any pain at the thought of Harry, as he had ripped the line straight out of his heart.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Lily had enjoyed Monday, visiting the properties Lucius was offering. They were lingering over an after-dinner coffee, when they heard an ear-piercing scream from Harry. They rushed in and Lily scooped him into her arms. But they could find no cause for the obvious pain.

"Call for Severus, Narcissa" Lucius ordered tersely as he waved his wand in an intricate pattern over the baby, looking for the problem.

A moment later Severus skidded to a stop at Lily's side, looking pale and frightened at Harry's frantic cries. A moment or two more passed, and Harry's screams suddenly dropped to unhappy whimpers, although he still trembled frighteningly.

Lucius stiffened and his eyes flew to Lily's in shock.

"What is it Lucius?" Lily was frightened at the look of hatred on Lucius' face.

"That bastard! He disowned him magically!" Narcissa gasp and look of horror at Lucius' pronouncement was all Lily needed to know – this must be bad indeed.

"But he's too young for this to happen" Narcissa cried out, "those spells are for adult wizards who had done something unforgivable to the family. In an infant they will scar his magic, and can harm him spiritually. The rejection felt by the child at such a deep level will affect him his entire life."

While Narcissa horrified Lily with all the details, Lucius pulled Severus a few steps away. "Do you understand the opportunity here Severus." Severus lifted eyes that were glassy with shock. "Harry's magic will be open for the next few minutes. He can be claimed by another family – he can be claimed by you."

Severus swung his dark eyes to Lily's green ones. She and Narcissa had heard the last part. Severus walked up to her and the still whimpering child. He put his hands on Harry next to hers. "Will you let me do this, Lily? I would like very much to be his father. I promise to care for him as my own; I already love him because he is yours."

Lily searched his eyes carefully, and then Lily gave Harry to him and hugged them both tight, "Swear it to me Severus." She said a frantic note in her voice.

"I do swear it Lily, I swear on my magic." Severus whispered fiercely back to her.

Narcissa raced to a desk and drew out a beautiful silver dagger and brought it to them. Severus drew a line across his palm and chanted the words to bind Harry to his family. He found his magical core and accepted Harry into his magic and his heart, soothing the injuries he found in Harry's magical core and spirit.

At last the four of them stood watching the exhausted baby finally sleep – all of his magical injuries healed.

"Congratulations Severus, it's a boy" Lucius grinned at him.

Severus stared at him in shock, "I need a drink."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N hope this was an unexpected twist – I like those, personally.


	12. Fawkes to the rescue

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all of the Harry Potter, I'm just borrowing.

Chapter 12

Dumbledore opened his office door on Tuesday to a frantic Sirius Black and confused Remus Lupin. Sirius paced, while the others sat, watching his agitation with some alarm.

"James has gone mad, Albus, absolutely mad" Sirius threw himself into one of the puffy chairs, put his face in his hands and sobbed. Albus turned to Remus in inquiry.

Remus shrugged, "He just appeared at my door and dragged me here, said it was imperative, and something about Harry."

Sirius sobbed louder. "James disowned him, Mooney!" Sirius choked on a sob. "Disowned him magically, last night!"

Albus stiffened in shock, realizing immediately the implications. He raced to the floo and summoned Minerva frantically. He grabbed her as soon as she came through, explaining what Sirius had said. "You must firecall Lily immediately, the boy must have been in agony, the damage, Minerva, the damage!!" He was becoming incoherent, himself.

"But I don't know where they are, Albus." Minerva answered, horrified. "I can send an owl, but that will take forever, and it has been hours." Minerva's tears soon joined Sirius'.

Remus shook himself out of his state of frozen disbelief. "Fawkes, Albus, Fawkes could take a message, and they will likely answer right away, if it's him."

Albus perked up at this, "And he could heal Harry if necessary, at least partially. I'm not sure even he could heal the spiritual damage." He wrote quickly and sent the bird off with a plea to help the child if he could.

As Fawkes erupted into flames, they all turned to Sirius. "Well, Mr. Black, would you care to enlighten us?" Albus looked every inch the infuriated head of the Wizengamot.

Sirius slowly related the sudden firecall for the ceremonial knives and James' apparent madness as he ruthlessly cut Harry from his life.

"But why, Sirius, this makes no sense?" Remus asked.

"I asked him his reasons, as well." Sirius answered between coughs and sniffs. "He had found out that Sylvia – the girl at the club was pregnant. When that happened he realized there was no way to hide that from Lily, and she absolutely would never come back, after hearing that. James was still hoping to win Lily back, and remarry." Sirius sighed at their looks of incredulity, "Well, with that out the door, and finding out Lily had walked off with half his vault--." He frowned at Minerva's snicker. "—anyway, he just went nuts. He said that he just knew he would end up barely a weekend dad, with his schedule, plus emergency calls he'd just never see Harry." Sirius grimaced angrily and finally burst out. "My guess is that if he couldn't have the whole tamale he'd rather have none. Plus, he wanted to hurt Lily – and the best way was through her child." Sirius slumped dejectedly and shook his head and whispered. "He's gone crazy."

"So he figures he can just replace Harry with this girls child, like replacing a pet kneazle?" Minerva's voice was icy.

Sirius winced and nodded. "He said he wouldn't have to worry about Sylvia ever leaving, because he has the lawyer tying everything up to where she would lose the kid, and leave with absolutely no money. So, he needed Harry to no longer be his heir, so he could have his new, perfect family."

They all shook their heads in disbelief, maybe James had gone crazy.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The Malfoy Manor was ringing with laughter as four adults were totally covered in water after attempting to bath two infants. The phoenix erupted straight into the nursery, causing four wands to appear hastily. Fawkes landed on the end of a crib and chirped soothingly. They relaxed, slightly, and the babies were hastily dressed and set into their baby seats and then into the crib together, as they crowded around the phoenix, and took the note.

Fawkes then turned his attention to the babies, and he carefully inspected them. He had been asked to heal any damage he could, and he was always willing to help injured chicks. The older, silver haired hatchling seemed fine, to his magical sight he appeared healthy, happy and well-loved.

The babies burbled happily at him, excited at the sight of the colorful bird. He turned to the other hatchling, and his feathers fluffed immediately in anger. It did not take him long to see where the damage had been done, but it appeared to be healed, already. He did not understand why such a sweet chick would be injured, but just to make sure all would be well he fanned his wings and started to sing – a lullaby, with some healing mixed in. The babies cooed in response, then settled in for a restful nap.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The adults stepped out into the hall with the note. Lily sighed, "I really need to answer – they will be frantic with worry for Harry, and I can't leave them like that."

"You may as well invite Professor McGonagall for lunch" Lucius sighed, "and Dumbledore, since he will not be put off forever."

Severus nodded, "There's not much left to fear from them, Potter has no claim on either of you, now. I will floo back at lunch and join you."

Lily gave him a soft kiss, making him flush, and he went to use the floo. The Malfoys went to the door to listen to the phoenix song. Lily penned a response, reassuring them that Harry was not injured, and invited the two to Malfoy Manor for lunch.

She then stepped over to the doorway and helped Narcissa wake up Lucius who had fallen asleep against the doorway and was snoring, after listening to Fawkes. Lily sent the letter off, and they went off to Lucius' office.

She had decided on the manor that was nearby - Briarfrost Manor, and had to wonder why Lucius was so gleeful. While they awaited the attorney to finalize things, she asked.

Lucius' smile vanished and Lily wondered if she had made a mistake. Lucius cleared his throat and slowly answered. "I once had a sister, unfortunately for her, she was a squib. My father killed her, blamed it on a fever and then pretended she never existed." Lily looked stricken, "I found out when I was nine. I hated my father from that moment on, and the anger doubled when he dragged me to the Dark Lord to be marked. I had told him I wouldn't join – he beat me senseless, tossed a confundus on me and a potion to make me rather compliant. I'm sure the Dark Lord knew I was unwilling, but he wanted the Malfoy heir under his control, so he overlooked it. Abraxas took me home afterwords and I spent the next week being tortured. My father wanted me broken, so he could control me and avoid further humiliation. Severus and Regulus finally found a way in and rescued me." Lucius hesitated, "my father was found dead a week later in a French brothel in Paris. I was appropriately shocked, of course." Lucius gave a rather sneering smile. "I've done a lot of things with the thought in mind that Abraxas Malfoy would be incoherent in fury over it."

Lily smiled a little wanly in return, and then guessed at something. "Severus killed him for you, didn't he?" Lucius froze in astonishment, he would have to keep in mind how clever she was. "You know I would never betray him, Lucius."

"No." he said slowly and carefully, "but under veritaserum you should be able to say that I never confirmed your guess."

Lily nodded in response. "How do you deal with the dark mark, if I may ask?" Lucius raised an eyebrow. Lily hastened to explain her interest. "I have been studying on how to break curses, not on objects, but people, and not the usual St Mungo's stuff, but complex ones. I'd like to see if the dark mark can be broken, even partially."

They were interrupted by the sound of the floo, and the announcement of lunch by a kitchen elf.

"I will show it to you later, I promise." Lucius smiled grimly at her, he held no hope that she would succeed, but it would harm nothing to have her try.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N This is shorter than I intended, but I'm wrestling rather hard with the next part, so I decided to post this.


	13. Lunch at Malfoys

Disclaimer: It's all own by JK and her friends.

Chapter 13

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Lucius, Narcissa and Lily walked into the hallway to find Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore staring bemusedly at a glowering Severus Snape.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor, professors." Lucius welcomed them and herded everyone into lunch before hexes could be exchanged. The settled into the chairs and started on their meal. Of course the conversations started as well.

"I am quite anxious to see Harry, Lily." Dumbledore began, "Fawkes reassured me that 'the littlest hatchling was well healed', and you said he had come to no harm. I just don't understand how you managed that."

Lily smiled and looked at Severus, he shrugged in answer – tacit permission for her to tell as much as she liked. Minerva, at least, picked up on their silent exchanged, wondering how they had again become close enough to communicate wordlessly.

"The damage from the disownment can be negated if the child is immediately claimed by someone who cares about them and accepts the into their family and their heart. It must be done immediately after the disownment for it to work, though" Lily explained.

Albus looked surprised, "I had never heard of this. You were lucky to have found someone so quickly, Lily." He looked at her expectantly, obviously wanting her to name the man.

Minerva snorted, the pieces having fallen into place for her, at least, very easily. "Can you really not guess, Albus, he IS sitting at this table."

Albus finally caught on and stared at Severus in astonishment, and all the others chuckled, except Severus who ground his teeth in anger. All Severus could see was that Dumbledore once again considered him to be so unworthy that he was not even considered. Albus promptly compounded his error by opening his mouth.

"Was that wise, Lily?" Albus asked slowly, thinking, surely Severus Snape of all people would want nothing to do with James Potter's child, or even ex-child?

Severus' temper – suppressed for almost a decade in regards to the Headmaster - boiled to the surface. He stood up and snarled at him, "Why don't we take this to the next room, Headmaster", his voice ending in a hiss of rage.

Albus, unused to being called out in this manner followed him into the library next to the dining room. Severus whirled around and confronted him.

"How dare you question Lily's decision to entrust me with Harry's well-being?' He raged. "You have always underestimated me. For years I excelled at my studies, taking top marks in everything. I outdid the Ravenclaws of my year. I took 11 Newts – 9 of the outstanding, and the other 2 exceeds expectation. The potion masters literally dueled to have me as their apprentice. I have my mastery in potions – the youngest in centuries, but all this means nothing, because you have thought me dark since I stepped off the Hogwarts train in my first year." Severus' rant finally wound down. "It probably hasn't even occurred to you that I might not be marked. You wrote me off as lost to the light long before I even graduated."

Albus paled considerably. "I am well aware that I treated you shabbily during your years at Hogwarts. Words cannot properly express how much I regret that, now." Severus' eyes widened at this admission, but there was more to come. Albus cleared his throat, searching for the right words. "There is nothing I can do to truly make up for what you endured there – especially since some of it was at my hands. It is greatly to your credit that you persevered, and did so very well. If you say you evaded Voldemort's snare, I will believe you. I know I did nothing to make you feel the side of light was worth following. However my main concern regarding Harry is your well earned hatred for his former father."

Severus was almost too speechless to answer, but not quite. "Harry is Lily's and that is more than enough for me. The claiming spell has made him mine, now. Potter is no longer a concern in this matter."

Albus nodded, "Please forgive my question, then."

Severus nodded and they marched back to the lunch table where everyone eyed them, looking for signs of curses, hexes and jinxes. Lucius snorted in disgust at finding none. Lily was almost as unhappy, her ire had also been raised, but if Severus was satisfied, so was she. Narcissa and Minerva were happy with the outcome, however – a clearing of the air between Severus and Albus could only be a good thing.

Albus looked at Lily with regret, "Please ignore my question, Lily." She nodded, and Albus turned to Lucius instead. "I will be starting a rather large project, but before I go into details, may I assume you do not support Lord Voldemort?"

Several winced at the use of the Dark Lord's name. Lucius turned to the Headmaster and held Albus' gaze firmly, so that he would know he spoke the truth when he said, "No, I do not. I was marked against my will, but I have not entered the Dark Lords presence since that day." Lucius hated Legillimancy, but sometimes it was useful, like now, to convince Dumbledore he wasn't death eater scum.

Albus nodded and continued. "I realize that Slytherin house has become persona non grata at Hogwarts. I want to change that." The others once again interrupted their eating to stare in astonishment. "I need to reintegrate them back into an equal status with the others. Ravenclaw has always held their own, but Hufflepuff could use a boost as well. First and foremost we need to give the Slytherin children people to turn to for help if they are being pressured to join the death eaters."

Severus recovered from the general shock first. "You need to replace Slughorn first then, his little 'slugclub' is rather elitist, although all houses are welcome – as long as you are important. You need to find someone who will support Slytherins, ALL Slytherins."

"Sinistra would be a good choice. She is still young, but I believe she is up to it. She is really quite clever." Lucius had felt a bit stupefied, at first, but he was now ready to enter the fray on behalf of his fellow Slytherins. "I think, though, a large, blatantly public act by you would help a great deal to show people that you mean it."

"Yes, I've been making a rather long list to go over with my staff, of changes to make and things to do to see that Slytherins are treated right. But my biggest initial act will surprise even you Minerva." He smiled at her raised eyebrow. "I have not taken on an apprentice in Transfiguration since I took charge as Headmaster. There is a Slytherin prefect in 7th year that is quite brilliant, as Minerva can attest." She nodded dumbly. "You probably remember him – his name is Gregori Prince. I am going to offer him an apprenticeship. That should start things off nicely."

There was a moment of stunned silence. Then there was nodding all around. A master – apprentice relationship required high levels of trust. If that did not convince some of them of Albus Dumbldore's faith in Slytherin (or at least one Slytherin), nothing would.

Narcissa turned to Severus, "Is Gregori a relative, Severus?"

The others turned to him in curiosity. Severus grimaced uncomfortably. "My mother was a Prince, but I met very few of my relatives. Her father was not pleased with me, since he hated my father – most likely with good reason. A cousin of my mothers inherited, I believe Gregori is his son. He was 2 years behind me, and we just sort of ignored each other."

The Gryffindors look mystified by this, but the other Slytherins just nodded – understanding that sometimes it was better to avoid a mutually unwanted confrontation by simply pretending each other didn't exist.

The frequently interrupted lunch finally concluded, and they all drifted into the nursery, where a house elf was entertaining the babies by waving toys and making faces.

Lily lay Harry in Minerva's arms for her to cluck at while Albus peered at him and waved his wand over him a few times. He finally straightened and smiled, satisfied. "I can't find any damage at all." Lily and Severus sighed in relief; they had hoped that would be the case.

The professors took their leave – Minerva, at least had a late afternoon class to teach, and Albus had mounds of papers to see to. Narcissa suggested another lunch on Saturday to go over 'more strategy'. They laughed and agreed. Severus also, regretfully left. His employers were lenient – they still hoped he would stay after his contract ended in December, but he didn't like to push them too hard.

Lily and the Malfoys settled into an enjoyable evening. Plans were made to get Lily moved into Briarfrost over the remainder of the week, and the wards would be gone over – by Albus as well, on Saturday.

And soon, Lily hoped she would persuade Severus to become a permanent fixture there as well.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The week flew by for everyone. Lily moved into Briarfrost Manor, happily settling in, and celebrated by having besotted Severus over Thursday night for a candlelit dinner, and a bit of snogging on the new sofa. The Malfoys consoled themselves about their guest departing by having sex on the dining room table – to the horror of the house elves.

James' lawyer tied the prenuptial agreement into a nightmare of legal knots that Miss Peverell had no hope of undoing in her lifetime. Slyvia signed happily, since she had no intention of letting James Potter out of her clutches during his lifetime.

James was a bit disappointed in the other marauders. Remus' howler after Harry's disownment had made it clear he was no longer a friend. Sirius' note had been more plaintive than accusing – James figured he would understand in time that James had done the right thing in cutting Lily and her brat loose, and then he would have his best friend back. Hopefully in time for Sirius to be his best man, again.

Peter was the only one firmly in James' corner.

Peter had shown up Tuesday after work, and had been greeted with relief. The marauders 'yes man' could be counted on to agree with anything James said, and had shored up James' flagging spirits admirably. He had been over every day since to bolster James' resolve.

Sirius ducked his friend at the ministry; glad for once he had ended up in a different section.

Regulus spent most of the week being sent on errands for Voldemort, unfortunately that would soon be disastrous.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N I did it! I slew the dragon of writers block!!


	14. The Prophecy

Disclaimer: (**SOBS)**, I keep telling you, it's not mine, it's JK's!!

A/N Voldemort alert!

Chapter 14

Regulus stood nervously before Lord Voldemort, while the dark lord paced in front of his throne. Regulus had been hoping to return to his friends, but he had been summoned day after day, instead. He had been at Riddle manor for what seemed forever, listening to Voldemort ramble on and on about future plans, and fetching things for him. He hoped the move to Briarfrost Manor had gone well, and he hoped to see his godson Draco and soon to be godson Harry, soon.

He sighed. He hoped that Severus finally had his chance for happiness. He knew that Lily renewing their friendship before their graduation from Hogwarts was the only reason that Severus had not received the dark mark initially, then after seeing what they had done to Lucius had put him off being a death eater altogether. He often envied Severus his escape from being a Death Eater. It had become obvious that Voldemort's promises of power meant power for the Dark Lord, not his followers. Regulus sighed again, too bad that had been after HE had taken the mark, so he had no inkling of the reality until after he was in too deep.

Voldemort finally got to the real point of Regulus' presence on Friday. "I have heard that our dear Headmaster Dumbledore must replace the divination professor on short notice." The dark lord snorted, "the old teacher has taken up with a muggleborn Ravenclaw that has found a way for them to make a great deal of money - as fortunetellers on a '900 number service', whatever that is." He paced a bit more, then continued. "I have discovered that Dumbledore is to interview a replacement tonight, at the Leaky Cauldron. Sybil Trelawney is trying for the position, it is said that she is a fraud, but I want to know if this is the truth, or if Albus knows something we don't. You are to spy on this interview and report to me."

Regulus nodded wearily, this was obviously another waste of his time. Everyone knew Sybil was a crackpot, Voldemort couldn't possibly believe her to be anything else. Fine, at least he would then be free to rejoin his friends and catch up on news.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The Malfoys and Severus met at Lily's house Friday evening for supper, they had hoped Regulus could join them, but he seemed to be running late. They were sitting in the lounge, sipping warm drinks and discussing Harry's christening, which had, of course been put off until November, so new godparents could be chosen.

They had already asked Narcissa and Regulus, who had agreed, happily. They were happily going over minor details when the floo sounded and Regulus stumbled into the room, eyes wild and babbling incoherently.

He stumbled forward, eyes fixed on Lily, "Please Lily, forgive me,…I didn't mean,…I would never have told him, I swear." Regulus stumbled to his knees and in front of her, starting to cry. "I'm sorry,…please."

The Malfoys stood, looking at each other, alarmed. Lily gave Harry to Severus and grasped Regulus' hands, "I don't understand, Reg, please tell me what's wrong."

Regulus gasped a few times, then met her eyes with dread. "I've killed you, you and Harry." They all gasped at this, and Severus stood, drawing his wand. Regulus didn't even notice. "The dark lord sent me to spy on Albus – he was interviewing Sybil Trelawney for divination professor, of all people – everyone knows she's a loon." He explained desperately. "I heard them talking, then suddenly she's speaking in this creepy voice and apparently it was a prophecy." He stopped, gasping in anguish. "I thought it a huge joke, crazy Sylbil, conveniently having prophecy in the middle of her interview. I only heard the first part, Tom caught me listening and tossed me out. Dumbledore never knew I was there." He voice grew harsh, and he gasped another sob out. "I frolicked off to the Dark Lord and told him – it was such a huge joke, you see. But he took it totally serious – even though it was only the first part of the prophecy I heard."

The all stared at him in dread, "What did it say Reg?" Lucius managed to ask.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the 7th month dies." Regulus almost whispered it in anguish.

Lily closed her eyes in horror. "It won't take him long to fix his sights on Harry. I wonder who else will fit the criteria." Her voice sounded dead.

Severus clutched Harry and looked out on the beautiful grounds. He had just started to believe that he could have a family – with Lily and his newly claimed son. Now that thrice-damned Voldemort was threatening it. He was glad he had escaped the lure of joining him. He shuddered, what if he had been in his service and been given this assignment instead of Regulus? His mind recoiled at the horror of even the possibility of betraying Lily – even by accident.

He turned back to the painful tableau before him.

"What can we do Severus?" Lily looked at him in anguish.

"We'll go into hiding. No one knows where you are, already, except for the people in this room and Albus and Minerva. We'll keep it that way, until we figure out how to defeat the bastard." They stared at him. "Well, obviously he's defeatable, or it wouldn't be predicted that a baby will do it." They all laughed, a little hysterically.

"Fidelus!!!, Lucius almost shouted. "We can place you under Fidelus. No one can break that." They smiled in relief.

Regulus looked at Lily, tears still in his eyes, "Can you forgive me?"

Lily pulled him up. "Of course, Regulus, you didn't do this on purpose. I wouldn't have expected the big, bad Dark Lord to believe in prophecy, especially a bare snippet of one."

"Albus will be here tomorrow, we'll cast it then." Severus said after the others had left.

She nodded. "I'm glad I hadn't sent out invitations for the christening, yet." They both chuckled halfheartedly, and held each other. They would get through this somehow.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Albus was aghast at the news the next day, he wasn't sure whether to curse or console the obviously wretched Regulus Black. He agreed with the idea of Fidelus, and it was decided to make Severus the secret keeper, for now. Regulus had been taught Occlumency from childhood, by his mother. Albus tested his shields and pronounced them excellent. So he would be spying for them, to find out what he could.

Lily, luckily was looking forward to plenty of time to research her curse-breaking and refused to let the prospect of near-exile bother her.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Albus flooed back to his office and summoned Gregori Prince to his office. He arrived, looking wary.

The Headmaster had been acting odd, lately. It had been announced that 'bullying would not be tolerated any longer, and if they didn't know what that was they were to ask their Heads of House.'

To top that off, when some Gryffindors had cornered a Slytherin a few minutes later, Professor McGonagall had taken points, and when they had appealed to the Headmaster he had given a stern lecture and added a detention to their punishment.

Albus lay out his offer of an apprenticeship to a stunned Gregori. He stuttered a moment then asked, "Do you mean it?"

"Of course m'boy. You don't have to decide this minute. You couldn't start until after your Newts, anyway. But give it thought, and let me know. If you have questions, of course, come and ask, anytime." Albus beamed at him and shooed him along.

Gregori had gone to dinner and told his friends what had been offered. Soon, of course the entire school knew that Albus Dumbledore had offered to apprentice a Slytherin.

The Ravenclaws brushed up on how to check for an Imperious. The Gryffindors owled their parents to find out if the Princes could possibly have blackmail material on the Headmaster. The Hufflepuffs were too kind to think badly of them and just smiled, happy for Gregori's good fortune.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The news was soon brought by Albus to the Order of the Phoenix that Voldemort was after Harry and Neville – the son of other order members, Frank and Alice Longbottom. He mentioned he had a spy in the Death Eater ranks, which was greeted with relief.

Albus explained about the prophecy and that Voldemort had learned part of it, carefully omitting HOW he had learned of it.

James Potter had coldly informed the concerned Order members that Harry was no longer his and they needn't commiserate with him. He was remarrying in a few days and didn't want reminders of his old life.

The Longbottoms decided to move in with Franks mother, as Augusta's manor was ancient and very well warded, and if Voldemort breached it they were betting Augusta could take him on and win.

The meeting broke up with the hope that the spy would have helpful information.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

James Potter remarried on Halloween, sparking some irreverent jokes from Severus and the Malfoys. Lily just rolled her eyes, and said she was glad he was someone else's, now.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N : I like reviews; Hint, Hint!!!!!!


	15. Meeting at the townhouse

Disclaimer: Just playing with Harry & co. – I'll put them back, when I'm done.

Chapter 15

Dumbldore's townhouse in London was like many wizarding London homes. Invisible to muggles, warded half to death, and a headache to the ministry – who feared that a forgotten home would suddenly become unwarded and seen by muggles who would wonder how a centuries old building had never been noticed before.

22 Cranston Circle had been owned by the Dumbldores' since the 1700's, but had been sold when Albus' father had been sent to Azkaban. Percival had been a younger son of a younger son, their pockets had not been deep enough to withstand such a hard fall, and the other branches of the Dumbledore family took a giant step away from them when they heard that the charges had been 'attacking muggles'.

After his sisters death, and Albus had started to pull in large sums of money – what with his discovery of the uses of dragons blood while still an apprentice to Flamel – he had thought to restore some of the families possessions. It was only after the townhouse was bought and some of the old furnishing recovered that he realized that restoring the house did not restore the family. Aberforth still hadn't forgiven him, and he really didn't know the other branches of the family. Albus did not bother to inquire after the country manor in Mould-on-the-Wold. If the townhouse was this resoundingly empty, the manor would be unbearable.

Unfortunately, since he batted for his own team, he was unlikely to fill the house with children.

The Headmaster looked around the large dining room. The order had begun using the townhouse as a headquarters several years ago, he had welcomed the intrusion, as it gave the house-elves something to do, and the place didn't feel so much like a museum. It was now December and the elves were starting to decorate for the Christmas season.

This evening was going to be important. He was going to introduce some new members.

***earlier that week***

Lucius was exhausted and this meeting had not even started. He had spent weeks convincing Dumbledore that he could handle Minister Fudge. Sure, the man was a self-serving, cowardly idiot – but that was the beauty of it. If Lucius Malfoy knew nothing else, he knew how to handle this type of politician.

He, Regulus and Albus had just had a meeting with Amelia Bones and Alastor Moody; they had revealed their dark marks, and taken Veritaserum. They had then explained that Regulus was a spy, and that Lucius had been marked against his will. Moody had grilled them relentlessly, but in the end he had believed them. Pensieve memories had been taken and unbreakable agreements with immunity from prosecution drawn up. The papers ended up in the dreaded file cabinet in Bones' office, in the drawer that didn't bother to bite – you simply ended up in a MLE holding cell if you didn't have the password.

They had decided to keep Regulus' identity a secret from the rather loose-lipped Minister. So Albus, Lucius and the two Aurors were meeting with Fudge. It was decided that Lucius would do most of the talking.

Pleasantries were exchanged and then Lucius got to business. "My dear Cornelius, Albus and I are in need of your help." Albus stiffened; he didn't understand ploys of this sort. Lucius explained how Abraxas had dragged him to Voldemort to be marked while the minister had listened in horror. "Moody and Amelia have taken my statements and copied my memories, but I did manage to bring you a spy. They will be able to get information from the Death Eater ranks, but we must have an oath from you regarding his safety." Fudge gave his wizards oath cheerfully, after all, this WAS quite a coup. "I'm grateful for your support, Cornelius." Lucius smiled, while Fudge beamed happily at him.

"You know of course that I am on the board of Governors, at Hogwarts." Lucius continued, "Albus and I wish to stop the heavy recruitment that is taking place in all four houses. We of course know that your support will be invaluable."

Cornelius looked very gratified. "Of course you can count on my backing." His face shifted to sternly concerned. "Our children must be protected at all costs."

Albus took his cue to chime in. Lucius had been adamant that Fudge be reassured that Albus had no designs on the Minister for Magic position. "We will of course keep you informed of any plans, and of course welcome ideas from you." Albus attempted to make his voice a little tired and, perhaps, overwhelmed. "Between the Wizengamot and Headmastership I am just about run off my legs. I've been thinking of giving up one position or another. I don't know how you manage the position of Minister – you must be even more busy than I." Albus did his best to look at Fudge with admiration.

Cornelius puffed up and looked rather flushed with the praise. "Delegating is the key – find good workers and delegate!"

"We've all said as much to him – he's finally taking on an apprentice." Lucius told him earnestly. "Perhaps and assistant or two would help."

"A splendid idea," Albus managed to choke out. "I shall look into it."

The meeting ended with Fudge finally convinced that Albus was not after his job. Amelia and Moody had had a good laugh, Lucius didn't have to fear Azkaban, and Albus' pride had taken a bit of a hit.

*********back to Cranston circle******

Albus shook his head. Not everyone would be happy at Lucius and Severus' presence.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The order was partially assembled when Lily flooed in with Harry. She and James had been pointedly ignoring each other the last few meetings, to avoid unpleasant scenes. It had been decided to have the Malfoys and Severus arrive separately from her, not even Order members should know that they were acquainted. There was a mole in the order – they were sure of it, so secrecy as to where she lived and whom she saw was paramount.

She went to the side-room that served as a nursery for the Orders children and struck up a conversation with Molly. The women was a veritable mine of information in regards to children. Molly had had son number six – named Ron in March. She sat Harry's baby seat next to his and a house-elf scurried in to fuss over the pair of them.

She felt Molly stiffen and looked to the doorway. Sure enough, Narcissa had walked in, carrying Draco. Lily smiled as if the woman was a mere acquaintance, "Hello, Narcissa, we had heard there would be new members." Molly gasped in surprise.

"Yes," Narcissa replied, "We are a surprise, I know, but Lucius and I have no intention of bowing under the Dark Lords yoke, or letting Draco be enslaved to a dark mark."

Molly yielded at that; being a protective parent was something she understood. "Such a pretty child, what is his name?"

And so they struck up the usual swapping of baby stories, with a faintly shocked Alice Longbottom joining in. The four babies were soon seated in a line with the ecstatic house elf presiding, until the meeting was called to order, and they drifted into the dining room. Lily, careful to NOT make cow's eyes at Severus, sat between Alice and Narcissa.

The meeting started out a bit surreal, with Moody heartily defending Lucius Malfoy. Telling the Order about his grilling the man with veritaserum. They finally conceded that perhaps he could help their cause. Moody was quite enthused that Minister Fudge was finally on a leash, where, if he couldn't be helpful, he could at least not harm the Order.

The pack then turned on Severus, who had bared his unmarked arm to the astonished crowd. James and Sirius cast spell after spell, trying to reveal a dark mark that didn't exist. Finally Albus called them sharply to order and even Moody told them to leave off, already.

Information from the spy was discussed. His name still remained secret. A list of Death Eaters was given to the Aurors; so they could relay the names carefully to the ministry.

The meeting finally ended and a dinner served by the happy elves. James made sure to let everyone know about his beautiful, pregnant wife and he moving into the stately Potter Manor a few miles out from Godric's Hollow. Lily smothered a grin and winked at the eye-rolling Severus.

They all flooed or apparated home just before midnight and Albus sighed happily. The sound of babies and conversations ringing through the house had been music to his ears. He reassured the now-forlorn house elves that there would be another meeting, soon. He then flooed back to his office, wondering if there was a way to adopt when you were well over 100 years old.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N the writers block dragon called in his brother the RL dragon and they kept me away from the computer for days. They finally left to bother someone else.


	16. Twins?

Disclaimer: Just borrowing my favorite characters – I'll return the to JK mostly unharmed.

Chapter 16

Lily glared at the rather nicely muscled, good-looking left arm lying in front of her. Not that she cared about its attractiveness – it was, after all attached to Lucius Malfoy, and he was firmly attached to Narcissa. No, the problem was the dark mark that was rather stubbornly attached to the arm.

She scanned over it one more time, angrily baffled by the intricacy of the mark. It would have been an admirably masterful spell if it weren't for the malevolent uses it was put to. Lucius had been unaware of the power-draining that was in place. The Malfoy Manors wards dampened the magic of the dark mark and the drain was a mere trickle, but like most wizards he was infuriated by it.

Lily sighed and leaned back, she had been studying it for weeks, and felt she knew as much about it as possible. Albus and Minerva had looked it over as well, and agreed with her conclusions. Lucius looked at her blandly – he had never been very hopeful of being rid of the mark.

"Well, you were right – I can't break it. However I believe I can block it – at least most of it." Lucius looked pleased. "Your wards blocking much of the mark gave me a clue. If we can mimic them with runes and place them on a bracelet or something similar, you'll have 'portable warding', and not have to worry quite as much about leaving the manor." Lucius perked up at this. Voldemort would occasionally hear that Lucius slipped out of the manor and either send death eaters to attempt a capture, or torture him through the mark.

They discussed ward and runes, making plans on parchment until supper was announced. Their little group of conspirators often got together for supper at the Malfoy Manor, to discuss the latest. Regulus had been hesitant, at first – unable to believe he was truly welcome. After the christening when he and Narcissa were named godparents for Harry he had finally realized he had truly been forgiven for his mistake.

The christening in mid-November had gone well, Lily remembered. The headmaster was always happy to have an excuse to open the townhouse. They had kept the numbers small – just those who already knew where Lily and Harry were. Amelia Bones was now in that number. They had also invited Remus. She had been owling him, and felt he could be trusted, at least a little, but not with the address of Briarfrost Manor. Remus had been surprised to see the Malfoys, but not by the presence of Severus, he had had weeks to wonder who could be helping her and Severus had floated to the top of the list. Remus had known Severus and Lily had resumed a tentative friendship in school, and he expected they had kept in touch.

Remus had been sworn to secrecy, and promised to act surprised when they were introduced at the next Order meeting. The looks on the other three marauders faces would be worth it, he had chuckled. Lily shook her head in remembrance – some things would never change. Remus had been obviously gratified by James and Sirius' frustration last night, when no mark could be found on Severus.

Sirius had of course drifted back into his friendship with James. But his eyes were open, now, and he no longer viewed James as being in any way perfect. Lily was glad that Remus could keep them updated on James and co. – she couldn't help but feel edgy around them.

Albus and Severus arrived a bit late, it was the first Saturday in December, and luckily not a Hogsmeade weekend. The pair was whispering excitedly as they took their seats. "We have a proposition for you, Remus." Remus looked up, surprised. "Severus has a potion he has been working on since, well, his Hogwarts years. He is sure it will allow a werewolf to keep his mind during the change. If this is so, we can go to the ministry with it." He turned to Lucius; "I'm hoping you can convince Cornelius that easing restrictions on werewolves will be in his best interest. I would be able to hire Remus as an assistant, if he was willing, or perhaps the minister could hire him as a liaison to the wolves."

Remus looked ready to faint at all the shocks he had just received. Lucius slowly nodded his head. "Most countries are not nearly as restrictive as ours. We'll have to make sure that he thinks it's his idea, but I believe it's workable."

Severus was busy ducking his head at all the beaming smiles directed at him. Minerva was even patting his arm for Merlin's sake! Didn't they realize that he had been inspired by his terror at facing a werewolf as a 5th year? Perhaps that didn't matter to them.

Albus, Lucius and Remus retired to the study with their after-dinner drinks to plot. The women ran off to the nursery to admire the babies. Leaving Regulus and Severus to play wizards chess in the living room and insult the Dark Lord and the marauders in equal measure.

The evening ended with everyone feeling smug. Although Narcissa had one more bomb to drop, announcing that she and Lucius would be the proud parents of twins in the coming July. Lucius was so stunned he did not even respond to the risqué jokes his guests made as they left. He did manage to recover enough to check the dining room table for fertility charms on his way to bed.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus and Lily flooed to Briarfrost with Harry, both were still giggling over Lucius' reaction to Narcissa announcement. Lily felt just a bit jealous.

Severus waited on the sofa as Lily put a sleepy Harry to bed. He tried to remember the speech he had put together, and fumbled with the small box in his pocket. This was so very important to him to get right.

Lily returned and sat by him, she took in his pale face and became concerned. "Are you alright Sev?"

He cleared his throat, "Yes, I just need you to listen for a moment." Lily nodded, still looking worried, "My contract with Aubrey and Hadrian at the apothecary ends December 31st, I intend to still fill orders for them and do contract potions as well. Once I start making the potion for werewolves, I will probably go through them as well. However I don't necessarily have to brew there – I can do much of it at home. I'm hoping we can make a home together, Lily." He slipped to the floor on one knee and gave her the box, "Will you take this ring Lily, you have had my heart for many years?"

Lily opened the box and gasped at the beautiful emerald ring. She threw her arms around him and squealed a loud. "YES, Yes, Yes…I feel like I'm finally where I belong – like I've been lost, and you've found me."

"I can assure you I'll never let you become lost to me again." Severus whispered. Kissing her thoroughly.

"Why don't we marry on New Years – just before the New Year is rung in. A new start together." She chuckled. "You know Albus will be thrilled to have another excuse to decorate the townhouse."

Severus smiled; he didn't care what they did so long as Lily was made his. "I'll leave the plans to you, just don't let Albus pick the color scheme." They chuckled and broke out some champagne.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sirius sat at a table in the Three Broomsticks at Hogsmeade, sipping a firewhiskey. He had taken to coming here, since the various debacles in October. As long as it wasn't a Hogsmeade weekend, it was fairly peaceful. He felt a bit adrift, and guilt still dogged his heels; besides Madam Rosemerta was here, and he still carried a bit of a torch for her.

The object of his thoughts suddenly dropped into the chair across from them. "Well, Sirius Black, you've taken to haunting this place a great deal, and never with your friends. Whatever is the matter?" Sirius barked a laugh, but looked at her warily. "I can be as discreet as a priest, Mr Black, and right now you're my only customer."

Sirius hesitated, then poured the whole sorry tale of the strip club out to her, the subsequent disownment, and the marriage to Sylvia with the soon-to-be new Potter heir.

Rosemerta gaped at him in astonishment. "Great Scot!!" She hastily summoned a bottle of Ogden's finest and a glass. "That has to be the sorriest tale I've heard in months." She downed a shot. "Good one on Lily for taking him for ½ of it all and kicking him to the curb." She eyed Sirius' morose face. "You obviously don't look all that well in this tale, but why such a long face now, months later?"

"My friends have been my life since I was sixteen, and even before. When I left the Black family – was disowned for not joining 'you know who' – they became my family. Remus will talk to me, but he won't talk to James or Peter. Peter's acting odd and avoids me." He grimaced, "and - I was welcome at the Potter home when James was married to Lily, but James is now with Sylvia, - I'm welcome – but it's not the same, he's all wrapped up with her and fixing up the old mansion – we haven't been out since he remarried."

Rosemerta laughed. Sirius looked at her questioningly. "Try to remember how Miss Sylvia obtained her husband – she's hardly likely to allow him to wander around with you and find another ambitious young lady, now is she?"

Sirius was staggered, Sylvia figured HIM for a bad influence? Sirius downed a shot and poured another glass. Rosemerta watched him, amused – men could be so dense when it came to women's motives.

Sirius looked her over, she was seven years his senior, but she didn't look it, "So Rose, my love, will you go out with me for a drink." He batted his eyes at her coyly.

Rosemerta laughed resoundingly. "I run a pub, Sirius! Why would I want to go out for a drink?"

Sirius flushed – apparently he was a tad more drunk than he thought. "A fine dinner then?"

She looked at him speculatively, "Next Wednesday, then, the place is always quiet, and my barman can handle it? 7 o'clock?" Sirius nodded and smiled at her as he left.

Rosemerta laughed and toasted the fates. A dinner with a marauder, at least this Wednesday would not be quiet.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N Anyone like Sirius/ Rosemerta? I always thought he needed a strong, older woman, or maybe a dominatrix.


	17. Rhiannon's

Disclaimer: In spite of casting spells, I haven't been able to transfer ownership – it's all JKR's.

A/N buckle up, folks it's going to be a bumpy ride!

Chapter 17

Albus and the four heads of house, plus Professor Sinistra were gathered in his office Monday morning. Sprout and Flitwick had been briefed beforehand, so they were all prepared to handle Slughorn however was needed.

Albus discussed some ongoing issues as they usually did, and then jumped into the matter at hand. "Professor Slughorn, you have been saying for several years, that you wished to retire." Horace choked a bit on his drink, and looked alarmed – apparently retiring was not truly his wish. "We aren't ready to let go of such an excellent teacher…" Horace appeared relieved and gratified. Albus briefly reflected that Lucius' method of flattery while steering people where you wanted them was useful at times. "… I feel that we should perhaps lighten your load a bit, so you can concentrate on your classes. Your slugclub is also very important, because it integrates all four houses – you are to be commended in your evenhandedness in including all houses." Horace puffed in happiness at this. "I would like you to perhaps include more students, or arrange more clubs, perhaps based on other interests, as you are quite good at organizing them. To this end I was hoping you would allow Professor Sinistra to become Head of Slytherin, she could slowly assume duties over the remainder of the year, while you look into suitable clubs."

Professor Slughorn's mustache was almost bristling with happiness. Organizing clubs and bringing together like-minded people was his greatest joy. Giving up head of house duties would be a pang, but fifteen years as head would still look good on a resume. "I think that would be an excellent trade-off, Professor Sinistra will be exemplary as a Head of House," they nodded to each other, "and I will greatly enjoy putting together some clubs. As a matter of fact, since winter holidays start soon – if you could make an announcement asking the students to think over the holidays of clubs they would like, and submit their suggestions upon returning?"

They all beamed happily at Horace, he had fallen in with their plans without a hitch, and had even had an excellent suggestion. They firmed plans for Sinistra's assumption of duties. Minerva suggested a small congratulatory dinner for Sinistra with the heads of house. "How about Wednesday evening – there is a very smart restaurant - 'Rhiannon's - that I've wanted to try. Professor Sprout offered to stay behind and help Vector keep the castle safe.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sirius happily bounced into work on Monday, had asked everyone, especially the Ladies where to take someone for an impressive dinner. The consensus was that Rhiannon's was the best. He happily made reservations for Wednesday evening; he was surprised at how much he was looking forward to dinner with the saucy pub owner.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sylvia was getting bored; there hadn't been time to truly enjoy the rather hasty wedding. And while moving into the much larger Potter mansion and refurnishing it lavishly had been fun (she definitely couldn't stay in the house Lily had lived in), she hadn't been out on the town since they married. At four months she still looked good in the not-so-tight robes, and she wanted to be seen before she got very large.

That evening while they were eating, she talked James into a dinner out, - Wednesday he said – he was too busy Tuesday. She could make the reservations. Excellent, she thought – she hadn't been to Rhiannon's as of yet, and she had heard it was fabulous.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Arthur and Molly Weasley were ecstatic – Arthur had had a promotion and an excellent pay raise, (suggested by some of Lucius' henchmen, unbeknownst to Arthur). Molly had also just learned she was pregnant again, finally with the girl she wanted, so a permanent contraceptive charm would be placed after having her much to Arthur's relief, All in all several good events. It was decided to have a celebratory evening out – perhaps with friends.

Molly immediately flooed Alice and after some happy squealing Alice agreed to meet them at a restaurant on Wednesday evening – Aunt Muriel could watch the Weasley brood that evening. Frank suggested the very trendy restaurant called 'Rhiannon's'.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Lucius and Albus, with a reluctant Severus in tow met with the Minister Tuesday morning. They had known that they would have to be very convincing, so Remus was standing by Albus' floo, in case he was needed. The minister was very pleased to see them; he had sent a lengthy harangue to the Dailey Prophet speaking about the horrible practice of the death eaters recruiting underage students from Hogwarts – and other schools as well. He had been bolder in his speech than normal, but he had Albus and Lucius in his corner, now. His strongly worded proclamation had been greeted with an outpouring of support from the wizarding world, to his surprise. They had apparently just been waiting for some stronger leadership. He puffed out his chest. He intended to be just that. He could almost see the history books being written, with him prominently placed.

Lucius started with the usual flattery and then moved to their news. "Severus Snape –I'm sure you have heard of him, the youngest potions master in centuries…" Cornelius hummed agreeably – he hadn't, but he liked to appear well informed. "He has developed a potion that allows werewolves to keep their human consciousness during their change."

The Minister gaped unattractively, but managed a "Well done, young man."

"You realize, of course, that this means the ministry can preside over the elimination of werewolves as a threat, under your administration – with your support." Lucius allowed the Minister a few moments to bask in the idea of this. "Of course the ministry shouldn't have to shoulder the entire cost of the potions." Fudge came out of his fantasy at that – 'COST?!' "Since they will be able to keep their minds they should be able to work, and buy their own potions, and again be productive members of society, and not a burden."

The minister took this all in, thoughtfully. There would be resistance, but with the potion available, it would be possible. He could almost see the accolades for his benevolence and charitable works. The others watched him as the decision was made. He turned to Albus and spoke; "We will have to present this to the Wizengamot carefully, Albus."

Albus relaxed, the first hurdle was crossed. An impromptu strategy meeting ensued. Possible concessions to employers who hired a werewolf, Materials sold at cost to Potions Masters willing to make the potion as cheaply as possible to werewolves. Remus was introduced as a possible liaison to the packs, and it would be a message if the minister were seen to hire a werewolf. Repercussions of introducing the potion to Europe and the rest of the world, this sent the Minister off into another reverie – a real coup to be able to announce this to the world – not a cure, but close.

They decided to continue planning and announce their intentions the next Monday. They were cutting it close – it was only 2 ½ weeks until Christmas – most of the Ministry would close for holidays after next week.

Cornelius had a whispered conversation just before they left, that bothered Severus, but Lucius just laughed.

"I expect he was asking Albus if he should give you an order of Merlin 1st or 2nd class at the next ceremony – probably February."

Severus looked shocked. An order of Merlin? He sighed, he could remember when accolades like this were all he wanted – recognition that he was as good as any Gryffindor idiot, hell, he had just wanted recognition that he existed. Now he just wanted his fiancé and new son safe, and the Dark Lord gone.

Lucius clapped him on the back, "It's too late to plan an outing for tonight, but the goblin artisans promise that the rune bracelet will be delivered tomorrow morning. What do you say, the four of us go out and celebrate – your potions success and upcoming wedding, and the upcoming set of Malfoy twins." Severus nodded dazedly. "I've been told about a restaurant that is acceptable – it's called Rhiannon's – I'll make reservations for the best table. Shall we say 8 O'clock?" Severus nodded again – or maybe he was still nodding from the last question. No matter he would just floo Lily.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Wednesday dawned with clouds on the horizon; a storm was predicted for later that evening…possibly at Rhiannon's.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Rhiannon's opened at seven. Seating was limited, since there were so many reservations for that evening. She even had Lucius Malfoy coming, and the very rich James Potter and his new wife, and a bunch from Hogwarts with – oooh – the head of the Wizengamot – Headmaster Dumbledore. A very good night indeed.

The group from Hogwarts arrived first; after all they couldn't have too late a night. Toasts were given and they were happily starting on their soup when Sirius and Rosemerta arrived, which gave them an excuse to tell marauder jokes and speculate about whether the blonde could handle the Auror or not. Bets were soon laid and Flitwick wrote down the odds and amounts.

Sylvia and James arrived, to Minerva and Aurora Sinistra's disgust. The men took a neutral tone, sensing that anything they said would be automatically misconstrued. James was around a corner from Sirius and Albus & co. were up on a balcony, with a clear view of all.

The Longbottoms and the Weasleys soon followed, and were placed on the far side of the room, after waving at James. Sylvia was displeased; she sensed the women disapproved of her and she felt Molly and Alice were beneath her socially. She intended to have James to herself tonight, it had taken maneuvering to get rid of that idiot Peter – he was always bringing up Lily, asking James if he knew where she was until even he told Peter to shut up.

To everyone's displeasure the LeStranges then arrived and, luckily were placed in another section after the waiter noticed all the sneers and growls. Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rastaban sniffed and all but held their noses as they passed James. So far Sirius hadn't noticed any of the other groups.

Albus and co. noted the arrival of the LeStranges, he knew them to be Death Eaters, but had no evidence.

Severus and Lily arrived with the Malfoys and the late addition of Remus to their group. They were taken to the balcony opposite the Hogwarts group – both groups nodded to each other pleasantly. James had been frozen - speechless and unable to move as the group had gone by their table – Lily on SEVERUS SNAPE'S arm and accompanied by the MALFOYS, and Remus – who still wouldn't speak to him except with howlers.

He barely noticed the waiter taking Sylvia's order, and when it was his turn, just barked, "the same for me."

Albus watched James increasingly stormy face with concern, especially since he could see the maliciously amused expression on Lucius and Severus' faces. Sure enough James threw down his napkin and stormed up the stairs to the balcony table.

"What the hell have you done, Lily?" James hissed at her as he got to them.

Lily smiled at him, "I corrected a mistake James." Her voice was firm as she held his eyes, and raised her left hand – with the emerald engagement ring on it and stroked Severus' face. "Severus is Harry's father, now, and will soon be my husband."

"You prefer Snivellus to me, you fickle…" His voice trailed off when three wands were suddenly trained on him.

"No, I prefer someone who has matured beyond schoolyard taunts, and childhood rivalries." Lily's voice was cold. "You should really just pretend not to see me from now on, I assure you I have forgotten that you exist."

"Fine with me Lily, I assure you I'm happy to have traded up, with my new wife." James whirled and left with whatever dignity he had left.

Severus really wanted to beat James bloody, but Lily had mentioned being mature, so he should really try for that, so he laughed instead. "Traded up..." He kissed Lily's hand, "…he wishes." Lily's warm smile was reward enough. Everyone else's opinion paled beside her approval.

The dinners continued, and then Rosemerta rose and headed to the powder room, Minerva and Aurora immediately went there as well – intending to get the scoop. Narcissa and Lily noticed Rosemerta for the first time and decided a trip to the ladies room was needed, for some gossip. Molly and Alice noticed the migration and made there way there as well.

The females were all happy to exchange the latest, and Rosemerta assured everyone this was a first 'date', and did not necessarily mean anything. Narcissa asked Molly for advice about twins and they were soon squealing over news of both their pregnancies. Severus' proposal was related and everyone was invited to Malfoy Manor for wedding planning, and Lily's ring was admired by all. The festivities were interrupted by the arrival of Bellatrix, who had drank far to much wine, and decided to confront her sister.

Conversation stopped abruptly and Bellatrix noted that Alice Longbottom was there – although her Lord insisted Lily's child was the one mentioned in the prophecy, she felt it was Alice's – the pureblood child that was meant. No matter – she and the others would be following them home. She turned her attention to her sister.

Narcissa braced herself; at one time she had loved her sister, but now… She sighed, "Good evening Bella."

Bellatrix sniffed, "Slumming Cissa?"

"No, actually I've actually moved up in the world. Muggle hunting madmen and enslavement to power-mad morons is just so…Last century, Bella." Narcissa drawled. The on looking women tittered.

Bellatrix wanted to do some cursing, but not in a restaurant crowded with Aurors. She whirled and went to the door – just as it opened and Sylvia entered. An expectant silence again ensued as Lily and Sylvia's eyes met.

"You seem to be lost, my dear, the strip club is down the street – much further." Lily smiled rather viciously. Narcissa's smile was close to a sneer, and the other women's eyebrows raised, even Bellatrix snickered.

"Perhaps it is – but I'm sure all your husbands are well acquainted with its location." Sylvia's return volley struck home, but the other women were definitely not amused. Eyes were narrowed and wands drawn. Unfortunately Sylvia's status as pregnant kept them from any hexing.

"Yes, I'm sure they do, but only an idiot like James Potter would get caught by the most available piece of ass in Diagonally." Rosemerta cut in, she knew how to deal with this sort.

Sylvia whirled and left, Bellatrix smirked and followed her out.

The ladies broke into exclamations of outrage, and then agreed to meet on Saturday for wedding plans and more gossip.

They drifted out, and back to their various tables.

James and Sylvia caved first; they had had enough and didn't stay for dessert. The Weasleys and Longbottoms followed, anxious to return to their offspring. The LeStranges hustled after them, trying to find where the Longbottom manor was located. Sirius and Rosemerta drifted out, Sirius still not noticing there had been anyone else there he knew. Albus and Co., seeing that the show was over, apparated back to Hogwarts.

The final group, feeling victorious at clearing the field, left in triumph for home.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N Whew!! This was longer that usual ( – reward me with reviews.)


	18. Wolfsbane announcements

Disclaimer: Don't own the Potterverse – belongs to JKR

Chapter 18

The month wore on happily for almost everyone, wedding plans for Lily and Severus advanced with very few hitches, (although Albus was disappointed that neither purple or orange would be in the wedding colors, not to mention that his robes as the bonder would have to be cleared for approval by Narcissa.) Wedding planning by the ladies was done at Dumbledore's townhouse to the delight of the house-elves. A Christmas/ New Years decorative combination was being put in place by the elves.

Severus had been become a celebrity overnight – Cornelius introducing the 'Wolfsbane potion' as way to persuade the public to welcome werewolves back into society, and subtly reminding them that if the wizarding world didn't welcome them, that the Dark Lord likely would.

The European wizarding societies also hailed Severus as a genius, and since they were more tolerant of their werewolves, they were quite eager to help them by wanting to buy the potion – or the formula. Severus was well aware that he couldn't possibly make enough Wolfsbane potion for the entire werewolf population.

At a supper with Lily and the Malfoys on December 19th he discussed the problem, and his decision. "I could sell the formula to a company for millions, but they would likely sell if for an exorbitant amount, that most won't be able to pay. I'm afraid that if I sell it to the wizarding ministries that the result may be the same – even the most benevolent government may use it to control them." He hesitated and looked at Lily, "Will you be very disappointed in me if I don't make a fortune on the Wolfsbane?"

Lily smiled, "I'll be proud of you, no matter what, Severus. You must do what you feel is right."

Severus took a deep breath. "I'm going to release the formula to the world, for the use of all."

Lily smiled, in full agreement with the generous idea. Narcissa also smiled – she had become fond of Remus, he was very good with the children, always willing to entertain them while they planned the wedding. Although with the Minister and Albus having persuaded the Wizengamot to start lifting the werewolf restrictions, she expected the minister would be putting Remus to work.

Lucius froze in astonishment – TOTALLY release the formula? What advantage was that? Although it would persuade some that Slytherins COULD be altruistic, and would win a lot of the werewolves to their side. Hmm…perhaps it was a good idea. He had seen the formula – very difficult, he expected Severus would still earn a small fortune brewing it, anyway.

Lucius summoned a bottle of champagne, and they toasted the Wolfsbane potions release to the wizarding world.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

It was December 21st and Cornelius Fudge was bristling with excitement. He had gathered every British reporter he could – as well as many from Europe, America, even some from China and Japan, if he had had more than two days, he'd have gotten more. The Ministries of many countries had sent members of their potions departments to this at his invitation – they had heard about the 'Wolfsbane potion' and were eager to hear more about it.

Severus Snape had arrived with the Malfoys and Albus Dumbledore. They all nodded and followed him to the stage. They had agreed to let the Minister do most of the announcing, and they would help field questions, especially since Severus was almost nauseous with stage fright.

"Welcome, everyone. We are here to announce some very exciting news. I know you have heard about the Wolfsbane potion that has been developed by our newest, and youngest Potions Master Severus Snape." Severus could feel cold sweat bead on his forehead as every eye abruptly went his way. "This potion allows werewolves to keep their human mind during the change at the full moon. This has been tested and found to be effective without exception." This was met with excited murmurs from some foreign guests, who had not quite believed the news of the potion. "We are excited to be able to announce that we are ready to share the formula with the rest of the wizarding world."

Excited applause followed this, however a voice broke through – Rita Skeeter, who could be counted on to cut to the chase. Cornelius didn't always like where she went with her questions. "And how much will Mr. Snape be chiseling out of the wizarding world for the formula, Minister?" Rita's smirk was avid – no matter the amount, and she was sure it would be sizeable, she was sure she could turn it into a 'Slytherin extortioner' article.

Cornelius smiled a bit meanly at her, "That actually is the most exciting news that I have for you, Mr. Snape, instead of charging for the formula, has decided to release the formula to the world, without charge, or restriction of any kind." There was a collective gasp. "He feels this potion is too important to be restricted in any manner, that it should be available to all. Any who wish the formula need only apply to our potion department and we will give it to them." A rather loud round of applause resounded, and Severus soon found himself being bombarded with questions. He endured this for as long as he could, and then after sending a few pleading looks at Lucius, was rescued by him. Albus and a delighted Cornelius continued to speak to the crowd, as they left.

Severus knocked back a firewhiskey after the returned to Briarfrost Manor to fill Lily in on the press release. "I had no idea that reporters so closely resembled Dementors." Severus gasped.

The others just snickered at him.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus stood in Spinners End a few days later; looking around at partially filled packing boxes. Mostly he had packed books and clothing. He had vanished a lot of worthless, broken things. He had uncovered many empty or nearly empty liquor bottles that his father had stashed away – no surprise there. He had found it difficult to dispose of anything that had belonged to his mother, but his father had mangled or broken so much of it, that they were painful to look at. The furniture he had given to a charity – none of it belonged at Briarfrost. He had hesitated to sell the place, his natural caution told him to have a place to go if things went wrong again with Lily.

He sighed, if it went wrong, he didn't want to return here, anyway. He likely wouldn't even want to live.

He had found some school things of his mothers in the attic – a set of gobstones and some awards for being 'champion' at it. He had looked at them with some pain – she had never played it with him. His father probably had not approved, since they were magical. He had finally put them in a box to go to the manor. Perhaps Harry would like them when he was older.

He sat on a box and sighed again. He would be glad when the New Year was here – he would be married to Lily, moved in, and he wouldn't ever see this place, again.

There had been an order meeting last evening, a few days after the press meeting. The order had been congratulatory, even Sirius had been mostly nice – anyone helping Remus, apparently was okay by him.

James, of course had managed to find him alone long enough to sneer that he supposed Severus would be living off Lily, then, since he was giving his potions away.

Severus had been angry for a moment, but then had laughed. He had received so many inquiries for potions developments by owl, already that he knew he would be busy for decades, even with assistants. James had not been pleased to be told that.

It was odd to not be angered easily by James Potter, anymore. Having won Lily seemed to have vanished most of his long – held hate. He would always despise him for his treatment of Lily and Harry, but constant anger seemed to be just too much effort to expend on him. It would be Christmas in two days, a good time to leave old hatreds behind.

He stood and apparated to Briarfrost Manors door, box of Gobstones in hand.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N Voldemort action soon, I promise!


	19. Christmas Eve

Disclaimer: If I could take over the Potterverse, I would: but JKR has a rather tight hold on it.

Chapter 19

Bellatrix was severely unhappy, and the malicious hexes that her husband and brother-in-law had been enduring in the days following their ill-fated dinner at Rhiannon's was proof of it. They simply weren't able to break the wards surrounding the Longbottom Manor. Worst of all her Lord seemed irritated by her efforts, feeling that it showed a lack of respect for his belief that Harry was the one chosen by the prophecy.

The Dark Lord had seemed grimly amused by the announcement of Severus Snape's adoption of the Mudblood's whelp and soon-to-be marriage to her. She guessed that there was a spy amongst the Order of the Phoenix who was going to help with some sort of attack, but the Dark Lord was playing his cards close to his chest in this. Bellatrix's frustration levels were dangerously high when she realized that SOMEONE was closer to winning a spot in the inner circle than she.

Someone would pay, she thought darkly, and soon.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Lord Voldemort was livid, and his followers were feeling the results of his anger. His temper had become more uncertain, of late – since he had made his 5th horcrux. He had taken the diadem to Hogwarts in 1970 before, when he had applied for the defense position. During the last decade it was becoming more and more difficult to keep his temper when frustrated. He had felt his humanity and sanity slipping away with each horcrux that he made. After the diary he had stopped for some time – a part of him was afraid of what he might become, and he had just collected the items that had belonged to the founders, and the Gaunt ring.

He had finally gathered his resolve and had made three in quick succession, that had killed that part of him that had cared about being human quickly, and now he no longer worried about it – or his perceived sanity, except in cases where he needed to woo new supporters.

Making the Ravenclaw diadem into a horcrux, however had weakened his hold on his temper, and he had to constantly check himself, recognizing that constant use of the Cruciatus on his followers could lead to not being able to recruit new ones.

He was putting off making the last horcrux – he felt that once he had killed this prophesized rival, that his position would be so secure, that it would not matter how uncontrolled his temper was – no one would be able to challenge his rule.

He had discussed this with some of his inner circle today – just the most trusted, -Cygnus Black, who held the Hufflepuff cup for him, Augustus Rookwood – who had retrieved much of the information on horcruxes from the Department of Mysteries where he worked, and of course – his newest favorite – Regulus – who had brought the prophecy to him. Cygnus and Augustus had agreed that making Nagini his final horcrux with the death of the Snape brat would be most auspicious for him. Regulus had stuttered that he did not know enough about them to comment.

Aaah, yes, Snape, first he had refused to join, although he had seem interested, at first. He had been told, by those that had gone to Hogwarts with Severus, that his affection for the Mudblood - Lily Evans kept Severus Snape from his side. He sneered, although Severus was a half-blood, he had hoped to lure him into his service. He desperately needed a Potions Master, and now that Severus Snape had unveiled this Wolfsbane Potion, the need had become even more acute.

The Dark Lords hold on even the rogue werewolves was tenuous, at best. One of the few selling points that he had had was the British Wizarding Ministries poor treatment of them. With the easing of restrictions, and the new potion he would lose all but the rogues that enjoyed the killing.

And now that half blood irritant had claimed the brat that was his rival, and was to marry its mother. He smiled; it would be enjoyable to torture Snape with the death of his new son. He needed to learn to not to defy the Dark Lord. He summoned the LeStranges; he had an attack to plan for the day after Christmas. The owner of the apothecary that had apprenticed Severus Snape – Aubrey Kenilworth - had been loudly boasting about the Wolfsbane Potion and that Severus would be supplying his shop with it. He needed to be punished, as well. The apothecary would be open the day after Christmas to serve all those that had overindulged.

Severus Snape was sure to be there. Lord Voldemort smiled, chilling several of his inner circle.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A Christmas Eve party was celebrated at Hogwarts. Albus and Minerva felt they needed to stay there for the students. Many of the Order of the Phoenix were there, and the eight students that had stayed over the holidays greatly enjoyed the excitement.

To Albus' surprise Gregori Prince had stayed, and had hesitantly started negotiating with Albus regarding the apprenticeship. He was interested in the mastery of transfiguration, especially repairing of old homes and furniture, - to be expected of someone who lived in a very run-down mansion. There was a good amount of work for a skilled master of repairing old manors - there were plenty of them around, and it paid well. Gregori's parents had had him very late in life, and his mother had died when he was five. His father Gaspare Prince had been old Marcellus Prince's cousin, and had been made heir when Marcellus' daughter Eileen had run off with Tobias Snape.

The Prince mansion had been one hex away from ruins for over a century; Gregori would need skill to restore any of it.

Gregori had asked a few tentative questions about Severus. Apparently the Prince family had made the same assumption about him that Albus had, that he would be at Lord Voldemort's side the moment he graduated from Hogwarts. They were in shock at his appearance at the side of the Minister of Magic and Albus Dumbledore, to benefit the cause of light by giving away the Wolfsbane formula.

Albus had been happy to brag about Severus' achievements to the Prince heir, perhaps a bridge could be built between the families. Gregori had cautiously accepted the offered apprenticeship, on the condition of his father agreeing, although he felt that would not be a problem.

Albus had relayed the information about Gregori and his family to Severus, who had mulled the idea over in his mind, and had cornered a nervous Gregori and asked if he would relay an invitation to his father for the two of them to attend Severus and Lily's wedding. Gregori had hesitated and told Severus that he was sure that Gaspare would love to attend, but the wizard was almost Albus' age, and rarely left the comfort of his home. He hoped Severus would not take offence.

Severus had expressed his understanding of the quirks of elderly wizards – didn't they all have to endure Albus' idea of interesting color schemes? Gregori had laughed with him, and said that he would like to attend, even if his father was unable. Severus arranged for a beaming Albus to bring Gregori with him to the wedding, and arrange a portkey if Gaspare wished to attend.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Christmas was spent quietly at the various households. Draco and Harry pounded happily on tables with their new rattles, in their respective houses. Gifts were exchanged, and everyone was blissful, except for Regulus, who sat in his home, shaking in terror at what his Lord had told him the day before – horcruxes – FIVE horcruxes. He was alone, except for Kreacher, in Grimmauld Place. Everyone in his immediate family was dead or disowned, now; so he had only his mother's mad portrait for company.

He knew he needed to tell the Headmaster, or Lucius and Severus; but how could he ruin Christmas with news of horrors like horcruxes. He shook his head in disbelief, - and the madman intended to kill his godson Harry to make another.

It was not to be endured.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N Thank you to all the reviewers!!!!


	20. Christmas Night

Dislaimer: Just taking them for a walk – they'll be returned soon.

Chapter 19

It was late on Christmas evening, and the Headmaster was enjoying a late night snack, reviewing the week with satisfaction. The announcement of Slughorn organizing some clubs, and the request for suggestions was met with enthusiasm – the students had left for their homes chattering about their hobbies and interests, and whether they would make a good club. The students had also apparently accepted that the headmaster was apprenticing a Slytherin by choice, not blackmail or because of an Imperious curse. The integration of a new Slytherin head of house was accepted without a murmur, and there seemed to be a tentative reaching out for help from some students, to avoid being forced into service with Lord Voldemort. All in all, a good week.

He was happily sipping a before-bed cognac when the floo sounded, and Regulus requested entrance. The young man look much the worse for wear. His request was granted, and they were soon sitting in overstuffed chairs before the fire. Albus poured him a cognac without a word. Regulus took a big gulp and coughed. Albus waited patiently.

"That madman…it's worse than we thought. We knew that he was trying to find a way to escape from death…what with his name meaning 'fly from death'…but this." Regulus took another gulp of the drink and shuddered "It's horrible, Albus…he's made horcruxes." He finished with a whisper.

Albus stiffened with shock. He had known that Tom was up to something – likely something terrible, but this? He sighed; Tom would find the worst sort of dark magic. "More than one, Regulus?"

Regulus choked on a horrifying half laugh, half sob. "He's made five! FIVE! And he's going to make one last one – a sixth when he kills Harry."

Albus was actually stunned into a horrified silence, and then he knocked back the remainder of his own drink. FIVE horcruxes, and he intended to make a sixth – of course, the soul would be in seven pieces – a powerful number. Albus shook his head; no wonder Tom was so unstable. He didn't think anyone had ever made more than three.

Regulus was literally shaking in horror, Albus reached over to hug him in comfort, but Regulus shrank away. Albus pulled back – looking at him uncertainly. Regulus seemed to completely break down then.

Regulus was soon babbling a horrifying tale. Apparently Voldemort had decided to celebrate the yuletide by torturing one of his female prisoners. Regulus had been spared having to rape and torture her, by the girl dying before his turn had come. Albus was unable to provide any true comfort, but Regulus wasn't quite done.

"It reminded me too much of when I was marked, back in January – they brought in some muggle girls for all the men that were marked that night. We were told to rape and kill them, in front of everyone." Regulus gasped and shakily took another drink. "I wasn't sure I could do it – I was so frightened, and the girl was screaming and begging, it was horrible. They were all laughing and cheering us on, I thought I was going to be sick."

Albus managed to stay silent during this, and waited for the rest, he wished Orion Black was still alive, so he could be killed for what he had done to his son. "

I somehow managed, but when I was supposed to kill her, I just cast a modified stupefy/sleep spell – one that leaves a green trail, so they thought I cast the killing curse. It was so noisy they didn't hear that the incantation was wrong. I snuck back later and stole her. I dumped her outside one of the muggle hospitals, and then cast a compelling charm to make some muggles come out and find her." Regulus' hands were shaking too hard to hold the glass any longer, so Albus took it from him, but continued to hold his hand.

"I'm not going to pretend your story isn't horrifying, Regulus. I know many join Voldemort because they want to participate in such atrocities. Do you know if the young lady survived?" Albus gave him a calming draught he silently summoned.

"Severus obtained some muggle papers over the next few days for me – I didn't tell him why at first. She lived, and remembered parts of it. The authorities thought it was a satanic cult at work, I suppose they weren't far off the mark. They were quite up in arms for a time, then the furor died down." Regulus settled enough to pick up the glass and take more cognac, Albus figured he needed it. "Severus checked on her for a few weeks, under a disillusionment. He said she seemed at least physically recovered. I knew there wasn't anything I could do to help her in any other way. I would have obliviated her, but Severus said not knowing what had happened can be worse, I hope he was right."

Albus gripped his free hand again, "All you can really do is what you are doing, help bring down the monster that started all this."

"It doesn't seem like much, considering what she suffered." Regulus spoke bitterly, "And now he's after children, why isn't the bastard struck dead by the very heavens?"

"Because we have free will." Albus sighed, "but he will be judged for his choices, as will we all. Just remember that we reap what we sow – he'll get his in the end."

Regulus stared sightless at his hand, still clasped by Albus, "I hope I'm there."

Albus eventually got him settled on the sofa with a blanket, asleep, with a hangover potion within reach for when he woke up – Cognac really wasn't meant for gulping in large amounts. Albus then stayed up most of the night, wondering how to tell Severus and Lily about Tom's plans for their son.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N I know – very short, but I'm going out of town – don't know how quick I can update.


	21. Apothecary Raid

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters, they're all JKR's

Chapter 21

The day after Christmas dawned bright and clear, with the freshly fallen snow white and crisp. The children were soon out, wrecking havoc with their new sleds, and toys. Snowball fights broke out everywhere. Even the adults with Yule feast hangovers were smiling. The Kenilworth apothecary was doing a brisk business, especially in stomach calming draughts and hangover cures.

Severus, who usually did most of the brewing, was press-ganged into helping at the front of the shop part of the morning, they were so busy. The owners Aubrey and Hadrian had needed a few of the potions themselves, and, if Severus was honest, he had needed a sip of hangover cure, himself.

He had shocked a few of the customers by smiling a few times, at the sight of some babies that were about the age of Harry and Draco. Some part of him was gagging in horror, when he traded a few 'Christmas present opening by babies' stories with the customers. The rest of him didn't care – he was happy as Harry's dad, and the only thing he was lacking at the moment was a picture of Harry to show off.

He was digging in the backroom of the apothecary for more fever reducer – they were almost out in the front. There were several 'cracks' announcing the arrival of several wizards, but then there were screams heard, and people shouting "death eaters"

Severus drew his wand and went out to the front of the apothecary, keeping a shield up as he did, luckily, as it was immediately hit with several curses. He shouted at the nearby Aubrey to run and firecall for Aurors. He took a quick count of the death eaters, there seemed to be four – he could hear Bellatrix's babyish sneering, so that was one, and from the immense strength of the magical signature one was the Dark Lord, himself. Most likely the other two were the Lestrange brothers.

Hadrian was down, unconscious, with several deeps wounds. Severus ducked behind the counter and threw up his strongest shield around the two of them. Almost all the customers had apparated away, or had otherwise fled. Bellatrix was holding a small child, who was squirming in protest, one of the brothers was holding the mother, while she cried and pleaded. Voldemort removed his mask and spoke.

"Severus, my dear Potions Master, come out and speak with us. I'm quite anxious for us to start dealing together, there's no reason for these hostilities." When Severus did not immediately appear, his voice took on an edge, "If you don't come out, my friends will start the party without you, and I'm sure this nice lady and her child won't like that."

Severus cursed under his breath, where were the Aurors? "You have me well trapped, why don't you let them go and we'll talk?"

"Oh, no no no, Severus, my friend. I believe our talk will go much more smoothly with their sweet presence. Now come out before they start in with some annoying screaming. That will make conversation so much more difficult." The death eaters echoed the Dark Lords chuckle.

Severus noted that the brother with the woman was directly in front of the door; he took a deep breath and hoped the Aurors were on their way. "Okay, if I come out will you let them go, then?"

"Perhaps, perhaps." Lord Voldemort mused, obviously enjoying toying with the mice he'd caught. Bellatrix was grinning madly – never a good sign.

"Okay, I'm coming out, there's no need for any violence." Severus got up slowly. As he'd hoped, they had loosened their hold on the prisoners, ready to grab their real prey. Severus slashed with his wand, tearing the child from Bellatrix's hands, to land in it's mothers arms, then in quick succession, casting a vicious _Sectumsempra_ on the Lestrange brother – making him scream and clutch at his face, then shoving the mother and child out the door. He had only a split second to enjoy the death eater's screams of rage before he was hit from all sides with curses.

He hit the floor, screaming from two simultaneous _Cruciatus_ curses. They were mercifully short, as the Dark Lord barked that he wanted the Potions Master sane, as well as alive. "So you mean to make things difficult for yourself Potions Master Snape? You could be a part of my inner circle, among the first in my world order. I would even let you keep your little pet, Lily."

"I'll never follow you. You would never keep any promises made to me, you would only keep me alive for as long as I was useful." Severus' answer was met with a snarled '_confringo_' spell that abruptly smashed both Severus' hands, he bit back a scream as all the bones were broken in both hands. The Dark Lord's spell was backed by considerable power and a lot of anger.

With relief he heard the crack of several apparitions. The door was blasted open and Moody, with Frank Longbottom and Kingsley Shacklebolt charged into the room, and immediately bound the still bleeding death eater that Severus had hexed. Bellatrix and Moody faced off, with Kingsley taking on the remaining LeStrange brother. Frank faced the Dark Lord, knowing he had little hope of actually defeating him, he just hoped he could hold him off until others arrived. "Couldn't you face a few potions makers on your own Voldemort? Can't take on Severus without three others at your back?"

The Dark Lord shouted _'Diffindo_' at the Auror, almost screaming the hex at him in fury.

Frank Longbottom threw his strongest shield up, just in time. The spell hit it like a sledgehammer, throwing the Auror into the wall and stunning him. The floo sounded, and the Headmaster shouted "Tom!!, stop this madness." Voldemort sneered at him, and threw a muttered curse at Severus as he apparated, followed by Bellatrix. Both LeStrange brothers were now bound.

Severus however was screaming, again, as his left hand had burst into flame. Albus rushed to his side casting reversal spells frantically.

"What is this spell, Headmaster?" Kingsley was still in training, and this spell was new to him, and quite horrifying.

But it was Moody who answered, "_Gubraithian Fire_, must be modified, to work in flesh. Makes it burn forever. D'you know the cancel, Albus?"

"It's not working, Alastor" Albus was becoming frantic, Severus' screams had faded to moans, and he was obviously going into shock.

"Shove over and let me try." Moody dropped next to the Potions Master and started a long chant with a lot of wand movements, the fire finally sputtered out, but the hand was horribly blackened. Severus was now unconscious.

Alastor started barking orders, "Kingsley – take those two pieces of crap to Ministry holding cells, You there –" He pointed at Aubrey, who had come back in, after the death eaters had left. "Take you partner, Hadrian, to St Mungos. Albus – you take Snape, and I'll take Longbottom, you know the coordinates to the Auror area of St Mungo's?" Albus nodded, and they were off.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The emergency area of St Mungo's reserved for Aurors was bustling with activity. Franks minor concussion was dealt with one wave of a wand. Severus however was still deeply in shock, unconscious and breathing shallowly. Skin paler than was normal, even for him.

There were four healers gathered around, - two senior staff and two trainees. There was a lot of muttering between them, and the managed to get several healing and pain potions down Severus. The right hand was healed without difficulty – mere broken bones were nothing for the healers to fix. The left hand however was a problem – curse damage was often resistant to healing. The shock he was suffering from was also a problem, as much of it was from the doubled _Cruciatus_ he had been under.

Albus wrung his hands a bit, healing was not something he had studied very much of, and he was feeling the lack, now. He finally, mostly out of need to do SOMETHING, borrowed a floo, and called Malfoy Manor, and explained to a pale Lucius, who promised to tell Lily. Soon Lucius and Lily were at Severus' side. Narcissa had stayed at the Manor with Draco and Harry. Lucius' jaw was clenched and Lily was tearful. Lily clutched the healed hand and pleaded with him to stay with her.

Lucius eyed the left hand and paled a little more. "_Gubraithian Fire_? I thought that couldn't be used on people?"

"Apparently that black-hearted beast modified it" Moody answered. Moody gave him a run-down of what they had pieced together from witnesses. Moody snorted and said, "I'm going to buy him something in Gryffindor colors for this stunt."

Lucius shook his head and chuckled "His birthday is coming up – I'll be sure to send an invitation, if you promise it will say 'closet lion' on it." They snickered nervously together; both hoping Severus would be well, and up to a thorough ribbing on his birthday.

Another healer arrived – a nerve specialist to treat the _Cruciatus_, she chanted for what seemed forever, but she finally was satisfied. Severus did seem less pale and his breathing was easier. The other healers stopped and straightened up, the hand looked somewhat better, the bones no longer broken and most of the blackening was now an angry red.

"It will take two or three sessions of healing to completely reverse the curse, there may be scarring, but he should have full functioning by the end." The Healer seemed pleased with himself.

The others sighed in relief; they knew that as long as his hands were fully functioning he wouldn't care what they looked like.

The Aurors left after they were assured that Severus would recover, Lucius patted Lily's shoulder and said he and Narcissa would care for Harry until she felt she could leave Severus. Lily promised to firecall as soon as Severus woke up. Albus and Lily took chairs on either side of the Potions Master, and waited patiently.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N Yeah, made it through another chapter!!!!!!!!!


	22. St Mungo's

Disclaimer: Just out for dinner and drinks, I promise to return JKR's characters soon.

Chapter 22

Severus Snape slowly swam to consciousness, wondering why the mattress was so lumpy, he was sure he had just bought a new one. His back wouldn't tolerate bad mattresses. His hearing could only detect distant sounds. His sense of smell caught a number of noxious potions and cleaning agents. He opened his eyes a crack and saw the clock on the wall – 2AM?

The day's events slowly trickled back in, as well as the throbbing pain in his left hand. He gasped and his heartbeat speeded up, the last thing he remembered was his hand being engulfed in flames. He sat up onto his right elbow – Lily was there, asleep in the chair with her head on the bed by his hand. Damn – he was in St Mungos.

He reluctantly looked over at his left hand; he could feel the flesh under the bandaging still burning and angrily throbbing. His nose told him there was a high-level burn paste underneath the bandage. His mind was partly frozen with terror, what if they couldn't fix it? His hands were his life, what if he couldn't make potions, or do research? … his life stretched before him like a wasteland. Even with Lily and Harry at his side, what would he do with himself? He couldn't face the shame of feeling like a burden to his family.

The person on his left shifted in his chair, Severus looked up into the Headmasters sympathetic eyes, and his heart dropped, the only reason he could think of that would make Albus look at him like that was if the damage was permanent.

Albus leaned forward "How do you feel, my boy? Do you need any pain reliever?"

Severus ignored the question. "How bad is the damage? Will I be able to use my hand at all?"

Albus made soothing noises before answering. "The healers are confident that you will have full use returned after two or three more treatments." He sighed, "There may be scarring, - it WAS a nasty curse, and scars are difficulty to avoid when such dark arts are used."

Severus was almost limp with relief, "Forget the scarring – it hardly matters…I'll have full use?"

Albus nodded, "After the treatments, and some stretching exercises to prevent the scars from restricting movement, there should be no problem."

"Was anyone else injured?" Severus slowly stroked Lily's hair; she should be home, watching over Harry instead of him.

"Your friend Hadrian was treated for some deep cuts and a concussion, then they let him go home with his partner Aubrey. Frank Longbottom had a concussion, as well; he went home with no difficulty. The woman and child you saved had some nicks and scrapes tended to – she was singing your praises to several reporters, by the way. They captured both LeStrange brothers, well, actually – you downed Rodolphus and Alastor's trainee Shacklebolt downed Rastaban. Rodolphus had a rather nasty cutting type hex on him that no one recognized, they finally closed up the cuts, and we hear he'll live." Albus concluded the litany of the injured.

Severus smirked a little – he hoped Rodolphus was scarred so badly that Bellatrix couldn't look at him without flinching. He remembered the things the two brothers and Bella used to do to those they didn't like.

They hadn't liked Lucius – the brothers were jealous of his wealth and status. Bella had hated him after he had spurned her, and then hated him more after he had married her sister.

Severus they had looked down on for his half-blood status, then disliked for his intelligence, and then hated for being so much more powerful than they, with his magic. Now that he had spurned the Dark Lord, he imagined their hatred knew no bounds.

Albus stood, and stretched, joints popping alarmingly. "I really should return to Hogwarts – I imagine my teachers will be in a temper if I am not at breakfast to explain what happened when the morning Daily Prophet arrives. I imagine I will be back later today – Minerva will want to see you herself – cats are such skeptics, you know." Albus patted his shoulder and left.

Severus continued to run his fingers through Lily's hair, he found it soothing, but she couldn't be comfortable as she was. Severus lifted her up and slid her onto the bed next to him. It was difficult with only one arm and she half-awakened and looked up at him, and smiled, causing his pulse rate to pick up.

"Sev'rus" she slurred sleepily. "I was so worried for you, Lucius says you're trying for multiple Orders of Merlin, and he's going to tell Minister Fudge to not encourage you, and still only give you one. So promise you'll stop with the heroics, it's unbecoming in a Slytherin, you know." She squeezed him in a hug and kissed his neck.

Severus chuckled, "I've been infected, hanging around with too many Gryffindors lately, I promise I'll try harder to resist the urges that I get to act foolishly from being around all of you."

Lily snorted indelicately, and then snuggled into his shoulder, and they fell into a restful sleep.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Bellatrix shivered in the dark, cold dungeon under the Riddle Mansion. Her beloved Lord had been very displeased with yesterday events. Her body still jerked and quivered from the numerous _Cruciatus_' that she had endured. She grimaced in anger, how dare Rodolphus and Rastaban leave her to take all the blame – not to mention the punishment.

The Dark Lord had screamed and destroyed the ballroom of the mansion. All the death eaters had felt his rage, only a few nimble ones, and those good at ducking behind others had escaped being hexed at all. But his main target had been Bellatrix.

She ground her teeth in rage; she knew that most of the others had been gleeful at her being in 'center-stage' during a punishment session. Bellatrix had always been at the Dark Lords side helping with the punishment, she had rarely felt his wrath.

And, of course, if he was punishing her, he wasn't punishing them.

His rage had finally wound down to sneering at Potions Master Snape's serious lack of foresight in not joining him, and snarling about Albus Dumbledore interrupting his punishment of Snape. He finally sent several rather relieved Death Eaters who worked at the ministry to either rescue the brothers (so HE could kill them), or kill them there. The others were sent to wreck havoc in any way they could on all the usual 'blood traitor' targets.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The Dark Lord glared down at Bellatrix, with her father Cygnus and cousin Regulus at his side. "Your daughter has severely disappointed me Cygnus." Cygnus nodded dumbly – what else could he do? "I have punished her, already (yes, indeed – at last count he thought he was on _Cruciatus_ number 13 – a good number). I expect you to punish her, now, then put her in a dungeon cell for the night."

Cygnus gulped a little, Bellatrix had always been his favorite of his three daughters – cunning and ruthless -worthy of being his heir, as he had no son. He stepped back and cast the first of many _Verbero_ spells that cut into her back like a horsewhip. He stopped when her screams had almost choked to a stop. He then dragged her to the cell, muttering a few healing spells, so she would survive the night.

Cygnus was then dismissed and he apparated home. He gave his wife Druella a quick rundown of the days events, hit her a few times for implying Lord Voldemort had no right to almost kill Bellatrix, and then got roaring drunk to forget what he had been made to do.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

James Potter sat at his desk, absolutely infuriated, how dare Snivellus do something heroic?

The Aurors had come back from cleaning up the Apothecary mess, and then they had gone to gape at the LeStrange brothers, full of admiration for the Slytherin scum. Several of them had plans to corner Snape to learn about the hex he had cast on Rodolphus.

Worst of all were the sideways glances cast in his direction. Apparently several of them had been at St Mungos to check on Frank, and had been treated to the sight of his ex-wife tearfully sitting at that scum's side and had been quite sympathetic. When they had left Potions Master Snape was still unconscious.

He snorted, with his luck Snape wouldn't be kind enough to stay in a coma and die.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

It was dawn on December 27th, Severus couldn't believe he had essentially lost a day – the apothecary had only been open a couple hours when the attack occurred yesterday. He shook Lily awake, and persuaded her between kisses to go home, he was sure he could be released later. She needed some real rest, and to check on their son.

Lily arrived at Malfoy Manor to find everyone already awake – or perhaps still awake, she was pretty sure she saw several empty pepper-up bottles on a side table. Albus arrived just as she was leaving to Briarfrost Manor with Harry. Albus promised that he and Lucius would let her know when Severus would be released, and there was some verbal sparring about where he would 'go home to'.

Narcissa sighed and reminded them that she expected to see Severus, herself – wherever he ended up by the end of the day. Lucius and Albus were wise enough to agree immediately, and then the stepped into the floo.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N We're almost to the wedding day, and further excitement. BTW I really LOVE reviews (hint, hint)


	23. St Mungo's II

Disclaimer: Don't own it, sigh, JKR does.

Chapter 23

James Potter woke rather early the 27th. He hadn't slept well at all. Peter had shown up for dinner, like he usually did. Peter was aware of the apothecary incident, and seemed remarkably well informed regarding details of it.

James and Peter spent most of the meal sneering at Snape's 'heroics', as well as his 'rescue' of the woman and child. They snickered over the injuries; the _Cruciatus_ and the smashed hands James had known about, but the_ Gubraithian Fire_ was news to him – none of the Aurors had mentioned it. Peter had murmured about a healer friend telling him, although healers were usually a closed-mouthed lot regarding their patients.

Peter had listened sympathetically to James vitriol about 'Lily being seen at Snivellus' bedside'. Peter had seen Sylvia tense at the mention of Lily and had changed the subject.

Peter had figured out that harping on Lily to find her whereabouts from James did no good – James really didn't know – and it annoyed the present Mrs. Potter, so he'd had to be subtler. Flattering Sylvia had done wonders; commenting on how she glowed with her pregnancy, how lucky James was to have married such a golden beauty had made her firmly his friend.

He frequently told James (in front of Sylvia, of course) that he had 'married up' by marrying a Peverell family member, rather than staying married to the muggleborn Lily Evans, and that he was better off. (Conveniently forgetting that Lily had divorced James, not the other way around).

Peter admired her work on the mansion at great length, observing loudly the she knew how to entertain James Potters 'social equals'

James actually appreciated Peter's efforts. It kept Sylvia in a good mood and reminded James to lay on a few compliments, himself, to keep the little lady sweet. Mostly James tended to forget about Sylvia until he arrived home. Sylvia was a convenience – she kept a spectacular home, knew how to entertain, was available for sex at anytime, and was providing him with an heir; and except for hitting the purse hard at times, she was non-demanding.

The only time she showed any temper was when Lily was mentioned.

Lily, on the other hand, had not been a convenient wife, she had demanded a lot – time, energy, always intruding on marauder things, disapproving of a lot of things they did. She had been a challenge to win, but then she had refused to stay on her shelf, looking pretty. Worst of all, she had taken his heart, but had tossed it back to him at his first slip-up.

Peter repeatedly agreed that she should have forgiven him; Sirius had said that as well, at first. Sirius kept telling him, now, that he needed to just let it go, and move on. He supposed he would have, but she had gone straight to his rival, Snape. The very thought still made his jaw clench. Losing anything to Snape was unacceptable.

James got to the Auror office quite early, almost the first to arrive. The dispatch Auror – an elderly wizard who just didn't want to retire greeted him cheerily. James winced at the headlines on the Daily Prophet the wizard was reading. "Wolfsbane inventor Severus Snape attacked by You-Know-Who", "Potions Master saves mother and child from Death Eaters".

James snatched up the to-do list of calls and snarled, "Why do we need to see the 'heroic' Snape AGAIN?"

"Och, laddie" Mclaggen beamed at him, "The healers weren't sure when the pur boy would awaken, the ministry wants to be sure he HAS woke up. And, they be awantin' to know iffen there's permanent damage to the hand, and how much scarrin there be. Them dark curses kin scar a lot, ye know?"

This was music to Auror Potters ears; he grabbed up the forms and the dispatch ticket and ran for the floo.

Peter Pettigrew had heard the exchange and scuttled after James, taking a floo to St Mungo's right behind him, staying just far enough behind to not be noticed. When James reached the room Peter changed into his rat form and hid carefully behind a curtain, under some blankets. He quivered with excitement; Snape was a definite lead to the Malfoys location and probably to Lily and Harry. If only they would say something to give a clue as to where they were.

James strolled up to Severus' bedside just as the Healer had finished the second treatment, a trainee was re-wrapping the hand with burn salve, but James could clearly see some still-blackened areas, and scar tissue was forming in some places. For anyone else, he would have felt sympathy, but not Snape; the chasm of rivalry and hatred was far too deep.

The Healer gave the Auror the pertinent information under Snape's glare of outrage, and soon the two were alone under Peter's watchful little rat eyes.

"So, did it hurt much?" James asked cheerfully, peering at the bandaging in mock sympathy.

Severus almost laughed – Potter would have to try harder than that to hurt his feelings. "It did for awhile, but I got bored and fell asleep, or maybe I passed out – can't remember." He smirked at Potter, hoping he'd leave soon.

James sneered, he wasn't pleased that the Healer had said there would be no permanent damage other than scars. "Hmm, I do hope Lily takes the scarring well." His voice oozed false concern. "Some women can't tolerate the touch of scar tissue – it feels too much like dead flesh."

Severus froze, struggling to keep from reacting to James' words. His greatest fear was that Lily would figure out that he wasn't worthy of her. He still found it difficult to believe that she had accepted his proposal and was wearing his ring.

Albus and Lucius had reached the doorway during James last remarks. Lucius' lightning fast temper flared, but Albus held his arm and whispered, "It will be better for his self esteem if he answers, himself."

A heartbeat or two later Severus smiled and arched a brow at the Auror. "I'm quite sure that Lily will prefer the scars on my hands to someone else's hands – that are likely still warm from another woman."

James straightened, cheeks flushing. He turned and left – his steps hesitating a moment when he saw who was at the door, then he pushed by them abruptly, without a word.

Peter squeaked in surprise at James retreat, and again, with a bit of alarm at Lucius and Albus' arrival, and he dug further back into the blankets.

Lucius and Albus strolled into the room, hoping to look casual. Severus gave them an impatient look. "I suppose you heard everything?"

"Yes, m'boy, well done on keeping your temper." Albus answered. "Will they be releasing you today?"

"Yes, with the agreement that I come back the next two mornings for treatment." Severus answered gloomily.

"Everyone agrees that your house, Spinner End isn't safe – too many know its location, and it's almost empty of your possessions, anyway. Lily wants you with her, naturally; and of course you're welcome at Malfoy Manor, but the Headmaster and Minister want you at Hogwarts until the 30th for some circus they have concocted." Lucius glared at the Headmaster, who looked sternly back at him.

"The full moon starts on New Years Eve, and, although they have been given the formula, many of the ministries in Europe and elsewhere would like to ask some questions of Severus, and a bit of a demonstration wouldn't come amiss. We can split them into two groups - one tomorrow and one the next day – you'll still have him for your 'fun' on the 30th, Lucius." Albus retorted smartly.

Lucius gave him a lofty look, and sneered, "That is supposed to be a surprise party, Albus."

Severus rolled his eyes, "Lucius, you kept asking me for advice, how can it be a surprise?"

"I didn't say it was YOUR party, when I asked." Lucius sniffed, while Albus snorted. "I've not hosted a bachelor party before, so I needed advice – you threw my party, so I figured you would be my best bet." Albus was snickering, now. "He did a good job on my party." Lucius continued, defensively.

"How would you know, you've always maintained you don't remember anything after entering Grimmauld Place and reaching for some champagne." Severus snapped at him irritably.

Lucius scowled at Albus' guffaws. "You're going to end up with fizzy champagne and non-beluga caviar, Severus." Lucius warned. "I'll have Remus invite Sirius to the party if you reminisce any further."

Severus pretended to gasp in horror, and then laughed.

Lucius was pleased Severus' humor was restored and Albus trotted off to fetch a Healer to release him.

Peter scurried out. He at least knew what they would be doing on the 30th – and Remus could get him there, and he could reach Remus through Sirius.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Narcissa had firecalled Lily so they, and the boys were awaiting the trio of men when they arrived at Malfoy Manor. Severus was fussed over a bit, and then they were seated for lunch. This was a rather noisy affair, as Draco and Harry competed to see who could bang their new spoons the loudest.

Lucius was trying his hand at feeding Draco, who had an unfortunate dislike for peas. Lucius was determined that he eat them, and Draco was equally determined that daddy wear them. Draco demonstrated his determination when the bowl abruptly lifted into the air, flipped over and landed on Lucius' head.

Everyone at the table froze in astonishment, except for the babies – Draco was grinning smugly, and Harry squealed in happy admiration for the fine trick. Chuckles broke out as Lucius calmly drew his wand and clean up the mess, and his hair.

"Levitation at six months Draco? I can see you will be a handful" Albus chuckled.

Lucius sighed "Any suggestions on acceptable vegetables?"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The Dark Lord fetched Bellatrix from the dungeons himself when morning broke. Soothing the pain and healing her himself. She whimpered in relief and downed the healing and pain potions gratefully.

"You know I expect the best from you, Bellatrix, because you are the best." Voldemort crooned at her, stroking her head. "I'm so very hard on you because you are my favorite, and I know you should be at my right hand when you have learned all you need to know. You must try harder, so I can reward you as you should be rewarded."

Bellatrix nodded anxiously, cowering at his feet. "Yes, my Lord, I promise to do better, I will serve you well."

Regulus' stomach churned at the sight. Bella had always teetered on the edge of sanity, but if she had had a good family she would never have ventured into such horrific madness. Her doom had been wrought by her own family. It was hard to accept that his family had wanted the same for him. At times like this he was very glad they were dead.

"Your husband Rodolphus was not good enough for you, he is dead, now – he could not be rescued from the cells, but your brother-in-law was broken out and brought here, for you my dear. He needs to be punished for his failures, I trust you will not disappoint me."

Voldemort dismissed the others, and he and Bella headed to the dungeons. Bellatrix already had her wand drawn, eager to make Rastaban scream, as she had done, yesterday.

Regulus was glad to run for the door.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

When Peter made it back to the ministry to find Sirius, it was in an uproar. Rodolphus was killed in his cell, and Rastaban was gone. Peter pretended anxiety for 'poor Remus, sure to be a target for You-know-who, because of his work with the werewolves for the ministry'. Sirius was impatient, but told him he was likely lunching in the ministry canteen.

Peter scurried there quickly, sure enough, there he was. Remus was unimpressed by his sudden anxiety for 'poor Lily and little Harry', but promised to have Peter over for tea, at his Hogsmeade apartment, so they could discuss things further.

Peter was satisfied with this; Remus could be watched and followed from there. It would be an interesting party if he could arrange it.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus gratefully sank into the bed at Hogwarts that night; he still tired easily, and needed more post-_Cruciatus_ potions to be able to rest properly. He made a mental note to research improving it – it seemed rather mediocre. He suspected the next few days would be eventful, and he needed rest.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N Here's the next chapter, Yes , I know Draco's kind of young for accidental magic, but I couldn't resist throwing peas on Lucius.


	24. The Hogwarts Circus

Disclaimer: Harry and Co. belong to JKR, I'm just having fun.

Chapter 24

The following two days convinced Severus that teaching probably was not for him – even lecturing and demonstrating to knowledgeable people like these was a trial. There were some potions master who just wanted to pick his brains for details. There were contract potion-makers for various ministries, who mostly wanted to know how best to make it in bulk, and grill him on possible shortcuts. Potion – making companies had sent a few – but with ministries planning large-scale distribution, they already knew they were unlikely to make a killing on the potion.

Several potions journals had sent reporters – he didn't mind them – but he had already warned Fudge that he had better not see any regular reporters until the scheduled press conference at the end of the second day.

The unexpected attendee's were the werewolves – there were a few werewolves who had a degree of ability in potions-making, and the ministry wanted to see if they had the talent to make the potion, Severus was sure they had the motivation, at least, to try to learn. The ministry was hopeful that if some werewolves were making the Wolfsbane, some of the more paranoid packs could be persuaded to try the potion. One of the few ideas that the ministry had ever had that was worth considering – Severus suspected that Lupin was behind it.

Once the ministry had taken it into their heads that 'rehabilitating and re-integrating' the werewolves was 'in everyone's best interest', there was an absolute crusade developing about it. With the Minister loudly boasting of hiring Remus Lupin as an assistant/ werewolf liaison, hiring a werewolf was viewed as having a certain 'cache' about it. The ministry had placed some tax concession for employers with werewolves on the payroll – not huge ones, but enough to tempt some. The ministry was making needed ingredients available at cost to potions makers, and to individuals with the skill to make the potion themselves.

There were some factions in the ministry that were not happy with the development of the Wolfsbane Potion – they had been lobbying for further restrictions and were trying to have werewolf hunting for 'rogues' reinstated. Needless to say their efforts were dead in the water, and many of their adherents were jumping ship. In particular someone named Umbridge was still vocal in her disgust for helping 'animals'.

Severus finished up the first 'potion lecture' and froze, blushing at the standing ovation from his peers. Albus came to stand beside him with, surprisingly – Gregori. Severus felt, acutely his youth at that moment. Except for Gregori, he was the youngest person in the room, he wouldn't be 21 until January, and here he was – lecturing these people on potions. He answered questions, almost automatically, and it was finally over.

Everyone had then left, except for one elderly werewolf. Albus introduced him to former pack leader, Larkin Armstrong. The men shook hands, and soon they were deep in discussing potions and how Severus had developed the Wolfsbane. The four – Albus, Gregori, Severus and Larkin all wandered up to the headmaster's office, while Severus and Larkin talked.

The discussion soon turned to why Severus had researched the potion in the first place. Severus reluctantly admitted that he had actually started the initial research while still in school, after nearly being mauled by a werewolf.

Larkin nodded, "A terrifyin' experience, ain' it? I was bittin when I was 10, an' I still have nightmares about it even now – over 40 years later." Severus looked at him in surprise. Larkin just chuckled, "Bein' turned into a werewolf don't mean you stop rememberin' the terror of that moment." They agreed to talk further the next day, and Larkin left, and Gregori retired to the dorms.

Lucius and Regulus arrived, as planned soon after, Severus was alarmed at how drawn and tired Regulus appeared. Albus ordered more tea and scones, and they got down to matters.

"Regulus has discovered some things regarding Tom." Albus sighed unhappily.

At the first mention of Horcruxes Lucius set the cup of tea that had been halfway to his lips back down on the saucer, _accioed_ the bottle of Ogden's firewhiskey he could see and dumped a hefty dollop into the tea. After looking at Regulus' pasty skin tone, he put some into his tea, as well.

Severus raised both eyebrows and demanded an explanation. Lucius explained the origin, uses and how to make horcruxes succinctly. Severus stared at them, aghast, then grabbed the bottle and added firewhiskey to his cup as well.

"Tom has made five horcruxes, Regulus has found out what two of the five are. A necklace that once belonged to Salazar Slytherin's family and was passed down to Tom Riddle's mother – Merope Gaunt. There is a ring that belonged to the Gaunt family – although it bears the Peverell family coat of arms. We also have their location, although we need to take care – we don't want to alert Tom that we know of them."

Albus looked at Severus nervously, there was no easy was to tell him this. Albus grabbed the bottle, added some Ogden's to his own cup and drank deeply. "Tom intends to make his sixth, and last horcrux when he kills Harry."

Severus' cup clattered to the floor as he stumbled to his feet, and staggered to the window, throwing it open to let the icy air wash over him. He could hear Lucius and Albus' voices dimly, from a distance, but his mind was too hazy with horror. Somehow he would have to protect Harry and Lily from that monster. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned his head to look in Regulus' understanding brown eyes. He turned to the others – Lucius and Albus looked at him expectantly.

"We have to destroy those abominations and kill him", Severus said it flatly, and the others nodded, determination in all their eyes. They sat down to plan.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sirius and Remus sat quietly in a booth at the Three Broomsticks, sipping at some mead. The full moon was in a few nights, and Remus was feeling the pull of the wolf. Sirius was beaming in a rather besotted manner at the pub-owner, Rosemerta, who rolled her eyes every time she looked at him.

Since the break- up of James and Lily they had patched their friendship back together, but it was no longer the school-boy bonding that tolerated anything from each other. Remus felt it was an improvement. They never discussed James - Remus wouldn't forgive the injury to Harry and he had difficulty in accepting Sirius' continuing any contact with James and Sylvia at all, as it was.

"So am I going to be attending a bachelor party for you as well, soon, Sirius?" Remus teased, causing Sirius to look at him with a bit of horror.

"You know my feelings about marrying and children, Mooney. I don't have any plans to continue the Black line in any form." He shuddered. "After I ran away from Grimmauld Place, the Potters tried to be a substitute family, but I really don't want family at all. They cause nothing but problems." Remus didn't argue, but thought perhaps he protested too much.

"So who 'as well' is having a bachelor party?" Sirius asked archly.

"We're throwing one for Severus on the 30th, since they're having the wedding on New Years eve night, just as the New Year starts." Remus blithely ignored Sirius' grimace. "Severus and Lily are doing very well together."

Sirius twirled the cup of mead in front of him. "How is Harry doing?" Sirius missed his would-have-been godson a lot. He never intended to have children of his own, feeling as he did, that the Black bloodline was tainted, so he had counted on enjoying spoiling Harry. He knew he was missing out on a great deal. He got to glimpse Harry at order meetings at times. He had stumbled over an apology once to Lily at a meeting, but he wasn't sure she believed him, so he hadn't the nerve to ask to visit. Sirius was painfully aware of the gulf he had created between he and Lily, and the animosity between he and Severus was legendary. So doing more than look at Harry was out of the question.

"Harry is fine. Albus says he and Draco seem to be competing to see who can do the most accidental magic. Severus is quite proud of him." Remus answered quietly.

"So he meant it when he claimed him?" Sirius seemed honestly concerned, "He hated James even more than he hated me. Is he really good to him?"

Remus ignored the implied insult to Severus with difficulty, but he knew the concern was honestly meant. "Severus loves Harry, he has always loved Lily and Harry is a part of her. He had no difficulty accepting him as a son. I wasn't at the christening, but I know that Lucius was named as godfather." Sirius winced, losing out to Malfoy stung. "I don't know the other godparent. But I do know what they have named him. He is now 'Harris Regulus Snape'. I guess your brother is still in touch with them."

Sirius was stunned by this news. He hadn't seen Regulus since he had left Hogwarts. He had been sure that Regulus was marked; of course he had also been sure the Snape was as well. Could Regulus have escaped being marked? Apparently he was still friends with Snape, at least. Perhaps he should owl Narcissa politeness would demand an answer even if she did not tell him what he wished to know.

"You know that the wedding is going to be at Albus' townhouse. He wasn't allowed to pick the color scheme." They both grinned, "But he will be performing the ceremony. Much of the Order of the Phoenix will be there, as well as a lot of Hogwarts staff."

Sirius shifted uncomfortably, why was Remus telling him this?

"I know you've been hoping to get Lily to forgive you and let you see Harry." Remus went on relentlessly.

Sirius flushed and dropped his eyes. Was he really so obvious?

"There is something you could do that might get you on everyone's good side." Sirius perked up at Remus' announcement. Remus grimaced. "Well, everyone but James. There's going to be several small children at the wedding. We need to have someone trustworthy watch over them during the ceremony and the reception. They're holding the reception at Rhiannon's – it's neutral territory for everyone. So they want to have someone stay at the townhouse with the children to keep them safe, but of course everyone wants to go to the reception. If you offered to guard the children, you would have everyone smiling at you. Not to mention Lily would realize you were, perhaps sincere in your apology."

Sirius sat back with a small grin, "Remmy, you always were a bloody genius. I'll do it!! Do you think they'll agree – you'll tell them to let me won't you."

Remus laughed, once Sirius latched onto an idea, he really ran with it. "Of course, they're sure to let you."

Sirius waved to Rosemerta – this called for another drink.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The second day of potions lectures went smoother, Severus felt less nervous, and he greatly enjoyed talking to Larkin during breaks, they hoped to collaborate on projects to improve the potion, and Larkin wistfully hoped that a true cure could be found.

The buffet and drinks with the reporters actually went fairly smooth; most of them seemed enthusiastic with their ministers more proactive approach to problems, and some even had insightful questions for Severus. And then Rita Skeeter made it through the crowd. She hadn't been pleased to be made a fool of at the last press conference.

"We were all so impressed with your saving that woman and her child when you were attacked – so very heroic." Rita smirked with a slightly disdainful sniff. "Would you have been have so heroic if they hadn't been our latest celebrated social lioness Justine McMillian, and her son - the heir to the Mcmillian fortune and ninth generation pureblood Ernest McMillian? I'm sure it must have seemed quite a coup to be able to place the family in your debt" The other reporters looked appalled at her insinuation, but they nevertheless looked to Severus for his answer.

Severus reined his temper back under control before it could do anything to her that he would enjoy too much, and just quickly fantasized about feeding her to one of Hagrid's 'misunderstood' pets, instead. He smiled at her, knowing she would hate that, "My dear Rita', he purred, "I'm quite sure that I don't socialize in those circles, and as I do not subscribe to witch weekly" there were several snickers, "I really don't know who is considered this months social lioness. I do not consider her to be in my debt, and I wish she and her child well."

Rita scowled; he had stepped neatly around that. The other reporters crowded her aside, and she left, fuming.

The minister patted Severus' arm as the last of the reporters and various people left, "You did well young man, reporters can be useful, but they're a beastly lot if they don't like you – don't worry, most of them liked you." And with that he left.

Severus sighed in relief and headed to bed. Lucius and his bachelor party would be ambushing him tomorrow, and he would need lots of rest to endure that, he was sure.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N : Here we are!, I hate Rita and Umbridge I hope to torture them soon.


	25. Party planning

Disclaimer : None of the HP characters are mine – no money being made here.

Chapter 25

Justine McMillian perused the morning Daily Prophet; she had finally made her house elf stop giving her calming draught this morning. Ernie was at her side – she hadn't let him out of her sight since the attack. It had been four days since the horror at the apothecary she had gone to. It had been a horrible experience. Up until then the whole 'little war' that her father-in-law always told her to not worry about was just dinner party talk. She shuddered in remembered terror.

She had been just going out to get a potion for Ernest – someone had fed him ice cream that had upset his stomach – he was really to young for sweet things like that. It had been such a beautiful day outside, she had wanted to enjoy just a few hours with little Ernie, just the two of them.

The madness had started just after she had entered the store, she had been sure that she and Ernie were going to be killed. She had never realized that you could truly see madness in someone's eyes, and know that they planned to kill you in the most horrible way possible. She hadn't recognized the name of the person that horrid 'He-who–must-not-be-named' was trying to capture, but when he had stood and looked into her eyes, she had instantly known he would save her and Ernest. She'd never met someone like that, that she just knew could make her safe. She still tingled at the memory.

She had been talking about him to her father-in-law ever since, Eric could be quite stuffy, but he knew she was simply too young to stay single forever. When he husband Evan had gotten himself killed in a drunken quidditch match in France she had been upset – but it HAD been an arranged marriage. Their son Ernest was an only son of an only son, and there were only distant relatives left. Surely he knew she needed to find someone trustworthy to help her raise Ernest.

She looked at the picture of Potions Master Severus Snape gracing the front of the paper, he wasn't classically handsome, but his onyx-black eyes were striking, and he had presence. If any of the recent articles about him were true he was a genius, and had the ear of not only the Head of the Wizengamot, but the Minister for Magic as well. He would be an excellent second husband for her. She looked at the intense black eyes and shivered in delight, yes, he would do very well.

She looked at Eric, he was being a bit resistant, but she wasn't a favored daughter of the LeClere family for nothing. He had sniffed that the man was a half-blood. She didn't care about that, and neither should he – she had already provided the McMillian heir, so any further children were not really needed. If he wanted an heir, she would provide one, but that would not have anything to do with Ernest and his inheritance. So Snape's blood-status was beside the point.

She just needed to let Eric see her hero up close, and in person. She started composing a letter to the Potions Master Snape.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus slept in as long as he dared and had a late breakfast, the rest of the teachers were almost all returned from Christmas break, as classes would restart on January 4th. They were all remarkably welcoming and congratulated him on the Wolfsbane Potion and his upcoming marriage. Severus managed to answer civilly, but there was a part of him that bitterly remarked that he had not been looked at so kindly as a student.

He gathered up his belongings and they saw him off – most of them would be at the wedding tomorrow. Gregori shook his hand and said that his father would be there – coming by portkey for the event, although his severe arthritis would not allow him to stay for long after the wedding itself.

Severus smiled and thanked him – it would be good to be accepted back into his wizarding family, and made a mental note to look into arthritis potions - surely there were some that could help Gaspare.

The Malfoy mansion was scurrying with activity, apparently there were dozens of last-minute things to be done for the wedding that had only now been thought of. Lucius was cowering in the nursery with the children. He greeted Severus with relief, and handed him Harry who giggled happily and pulled his hair. Severus smiled and hugged him. Soon his family would all be together in Briarwood Manor, and their new life would begin.

Severus and Lucius hid in the nursery and discussed various objects that might have been turned into horcruxes – it was obvious that since Slytherins artifacts had been used, that things belonging to the other founders were the next place to look.

Soon it was lunchtime, and the males were relegated to feeding Draco and Harry; because Narcissa and Lily were planning seating arrangements at the reception and, apparently wizarding world peace depended on getting it right. The lunch was interrupted by a house-elf carrying a pretty spotted owl that had a note addressed to 'Potions Master Severus Snape' attached to her leg.

Severus took the note and read it, mystified.

_My dear Severus Snape,_

_I apologize for not having written to extend my most sincere appreciation for your rescue of my son Ernest and I. I would like to thank you personally at a New-Years Eve party being hosted by my late husbands father at the McMillan Manor._

_My most heartfelt congratulations on your achievement with the Wolfsbane Potion, I look forward to your next accomplishment._

_With most sincere felicitations for the coming year,_

_Mrs. Justine McMillian_

Severus appreciated that the lady was grateful for the rescue, and the invitation was nice, but he was getting married that night, so – perhaps there would be a rain check – Lily would probably like to meet her, since Justine's baby was just a little older than Harry.

Lucius look at him in inquiry, so Severus handed him the letter. Lucius read it quickly and laughed in amusement. "So you have an admirer, Severus. She seems to be anxious to get to know you."

Severus looked at him in puzzlement. "She's just grateful, for the rescue."

Lucius laughed heartily at that. "I wonder how personal her thanks would be." And he snickered some more.

Lily scowled and Narcissa snatched the letter out of Lucius' hand. They scanned it quickly. "She invited you to a party at the same time as your wedding?" Lily's voice was pitched rather high – it could almost be called a scream.

Severus winced – this wasn't good. "Well she probably dosen't know about it, we did keep the wedding very quiet – swore everyone to secrecy. Delivered a lot of the invitations by house elf, and made sure the press knew nothing…" He trailed off at the ladies glares, apparently explanations were unwelcome.

Narcissa patted Lily's hand, "It's too be expected, dear. Severus is an item, now. And heroics always inspire a little 'fan club' following"

Lucius snickered at Severus' horrified look. "Don't worry, eventually it will blow over – it always does. Someone will do something, and you'll be 'yesterdays hero'. Severus just shook his head, guys like James and Sirius were the one's who always got 'fan mail' and invitations from unknown females, and he had always envied them the effortless attention getting. Now that he was receiving some of it, it just seemed weird.

The men went back to feeding the babies – Lucius keeping a firm grip on the bowl of vegetables.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Narcissa and Lily went back to the drawing room to finish the seating plans, so they could be sent to Rhiannon Essex – the restaurants owner, who was speechless with excitement at the names on the list.

"Does the letter truly bother you so very much?" Narcissa asked

"I know it shouldn't, but it's like history is repeating itself. I didn't even know someone was after James, and suddenly – well look what happened. Now, the day before my wedding some society princess is sending rather transparent invitations to Severus to 'come peruse her assets'." Narcissa and Lily chuckled, although Lily's laugh was a bit bitter.

"You know Severus didn't even notice that it was an invitation to more than a party. He's too in love with you to notice other women exist." Narcissa affixed the last name to the seating chart, and rolled up the long parchment with the seating arrangements on it. She was soon attaching it to the waiting owl.

Lily sighed "Yes, I can remember on the very night of that fiasco with James, thinking to myself that Severus would never have done that to me. I'm just terrified that somehow, something will make this happy ending not happen."

Narcissa poured her a hefty glass of wine. "Wedding nerves are expected, and you have more reasons than most to be nervous. Just take a deep breath, we've only got two days left to get through, and the rest of your life begins." Lily knocked back half the glass and nodded. Narcissa chuckled, and then wrinkled her nose at the juice she was being served, and sighed, no wine for her for several more months.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

James arrived home and was eating supper, mulling over a plan. He had overheard Frank Longbottom and Arthur Weasley chuckling about Severus Snape's bachelor party tonight. They apparently were going to start out at the Leakey Cauldron, and then they had various places to go afterward that were causing a lot of chuckles. He smiled, he intended for Severus to have an interesting time.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Peter hid in a bush in his rat form, waiting for Remus to leave, so he could follow him. The Dark Lord was intrigued by the idea of capturing Severus during his bachelor party, although he didn't seem to think it possible – with at least 3 Aurors in the party and several Order members, and they didn't know where the party was going. Several death eaters had volunteered to go along anyway, mostly to escape the Dark Lords presence. They were around the corner, preparing to apparate after the werewolf and Peter.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sirius Black was feeling a bit torn, he had noticed James overhear Frank and Arthur talking about the party, and he recognized the look on James face. He hadn't had the nerve to tell James that he was going to watch the children for the wedding party. Not long ago he would have been first in line to help prank Severus' bachelor party. Now, however, he knew anything James came up with was likely to leave scars.

He would just have to follow him and try to foil any 'pranks'. He considered taking someone along to help shadow him, but he didn't want to cause James further problems at work. He knew many were quietly annoyed with James – between the scandalous divorce, and the disownment of Harry, they tended to use the tone of voice when discussing James that they usually reserved for death eaters.

He knew the party was starting at the Leakey Cauldron at 9pm – he'd just be there first.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Lucius, Severus and Regulus were all dressed for the bachelor party. Severus produced several bottles of polyjuice and sat them on the table, Lucius produced a lock of white – gold hair, and started dropping strands into the potion.

"Who did you get these from, Lucius?" Regulus asked, bemused.

"A distant cousin – second or third, and a few times removed. He's doing quite well in one of my businesses in Cornwall – the wizarding village of Tinworth. But not so well, that he would turn down 2 weeks in my villa in Delphi, Greece for over christmas and New Years – with my yacht available to him, in exchange for some hair. I swore we wouldn't do anything that would cause Azkaban to be mentioned." Lucius smirked. "Just remember that your name is Marius, and you're married to Antonia."

Regulus downed the potion and they all flooed to the Leakey Cauldron.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Moody (not yet having acquired his 'mad' eye) prepare to leave his office for the Leakey Cauldron, snorting in amusement at having been invited to 'a small party to commemorate Severus soon resigning his status as a bachelor' by Lucius Malfoy.

He was sure that given recent events the party would be crashed at some point by death eaters, no matter how much Lucius was sure it had been planned in secret. He had told his trainee Kingsley Shacklebolt about the party and arranged for him to shadow the party, 'as an exercise'.

He waved at Kingsley, and stepped to the floo.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Remus left his apartment in good time for the party. Apparating happily, not noticing the wizards who quickly followed him to the back door of the Leakey Cauldron.

It would be a busy night for all.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N The bigger action should begin soon.


	26. Lets Party!

Disclaimer: I don't own any HP characters, and don't own any part of the rock bands mentioned in the chapter.

Warning : amusing mild S&M prank, excess bachelor party drinking and a lot of stalking by various individuals.

Chapter 26

Lucius and 'Marius' flooed into the Leakey Cauldron, followed by Severus, after he had thoroughly reassured Lily that she was the only one for him, leaving her well kissed and blushing. He rubbed a little at his left hand; it was essentially healed although there was a light bandage on it to protect the still sensitive scarring. He sighed, there weren't many scars, and they were mostly thin, white lines, but he still felt self-conscious about them.

Moody soon arrived, and then Arthur and Frank, Remus arrived and they all retired to the private dining room. They all sat to chat and joke about the upcoming nuptials. Soup and salads gave way to steak and lobster with champagne. Lucius and the others toasted Severus and Lily at regular intervals. Dessert was to be tiramisu – Lucius knew of Severus' weakness for it.

Moody frowned – the waiter and waitress outside the door were different from ones that had served earlier, and they looked disturbingly familiar. Moody excused himself and went to the door before they could enter, shut the door and stunned the pair. He waved to Kingsley, who hurried over.

"Who are they?" Kingsley asked curiously, helping drag them to the floo.

"Amycus and Alecto Carrow, get them to the ministry and don't tell anyone who they were after." He did a brief search, and found several portkeys. "Looks like they were going to grab whoever they could."

Moody and Tom found the real wait-staff stunned in the kitchen, and put them back to work, so the Tiramisu got served with the other party-goers none the wiser.

Peter was speechless with anger, how dare Moody ruin his plan? Nott and Rookwood snarled. "We'll have to wait and follow them to wherever they go from here." Peter muttered.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Lucius tapped his wineglass for attention. "And now, for the next venue, we'll be delving into Severus and my sordid teenage years. In the bad old days we would sneak out of our respective homes during the summer and go to muggle rock concerts together." Laughter and hooting from the others met this confession; Severus just rolled his eyes – if they thought THAT was bad – but never mind. "I've arranged for the very best tickets" Lucius waved said tickets over his head. "And the biggest limo that my lawyer could find to take us all to see Severus' favorite band – U2!!"

More tipsy applause, and questions, "You what? Who are they? What's a rock concert?" Remus quickly explained to Frank, Moody, and Arthur and they all smiled and nodded – glassy-eyed and clearly not comprehending while Severus and Lucius laughed at them.

"Don't worry – you'll understand when we get there. But, you'll need muggle clothing", a wave of his wand, and they all had sweaters, jeans and long black leather dusters. Lucius beamed and Severus just shook his head. Moody whipped out a camera and snapped a picture of the puzzled Frank and Arthur. They looked at him in betrayal.

"Well, what good is a bachelor party if there aren't any blackmail pictures?" Moody smirked.

"You've been reading Marvel Comics again haven't you?" Severus barked at Lucius. "You're much too fond of 'the Crow'." Severus looked at him sternly.

Lucius just grinned and lead them out to the huge limo waiting for them, with a disturbed looking driver, who apparently had been watching the characters that had been going in and out of the Leakey Cauldron with trepidation. He was glad the people who got in the limo looked fairly normal. The wizards played with the full bar, the power windows and opened the roof. The TV set kept Arthur and Frank busy. Arthur intended to find a way to acquire one – even with reminders it would stop working around magic.

They arrived in style at the very large multi-level club with a lot of screaming girls in front of it. The owners were apparently expecting them, and they were hustled in past the long queue outside.

James arrived just as the group was leaving the Leakey – and cursed Sylvia for making him late. With relief he heard Lucius give the driver directions, but had to walk several blocks to find a taxi. Sirius followed him on his motorcycle, shaking his head. No pranking was worth this much trouble. James really needed to let it all go, already.

Peter and Nott scurried after all of them, while Rookwood went to report to the Dark Lord reluctantly. Several disillusionment charms and several confundus hexes got the stalkers into the club.

The party of seven was soon seated in a private box and the champagne, caviar and canapés were soon flowing in. The band hit the stage before their first glasses were empty – Lucius did know how to time things. The rock and roll novices were awestruck, although they had to keep Arthur and Frank from falling over the balcony to have a closer look at the lightshow.

'Marius' looked around the crowd, Lucius and Severus had brought him to a couple concerts when he was fifteen – they had been sixteen and seventeen, respectively. It had been the last summer before things had gotten grim, the next summer Lucius had been dragged away to be marked, and he and Severus had had to rescue him. He winced away from that memory, Severus had been frightening in his fury, and he certainly hadn't hesitated to kill to protect his friend. The crowd was seething in excitement – he didn't really understand the furor, although the music was good. Wait – was that NOTT? The death eater was making his way down the balcony aisle looking in the private boxes.

'Marius' slipped out the door and up behind Nott and he looked in an empty booth in the back. A_ Petrificus_ hit Nott before he knew it. 'Marius' grabbed Nott's wand and closed the door. He cast heavy silencing and avoidance charms, to keep the muggles away. He noticed something that said "pipe in" he read down the list – Eagles? Styx!? Black Sabbath!!!? What the?… Oh, wait – AIR SUPPLY yes, he wanted Nott to have plenty of air, so he could face the Wizengamot for his crimes, he hit the button, and could faintly hear someone chirping about the nights being better, how odd.

'Marius' re-entered the box to be treated to the sight of Frank, Arthur and Remus loudly singing along with the crowd and band to some song they couldn't possibly know, a definitely tipsy Lucius and Severus were cheering them on. Moody was snickering and snapping more blackmail pictures.

'Marius' sat beside Moody and leaned over "I caught Theodore Nott" Moody whipped around and, pinning him with a look. "I'm really Regulus Black", he whispered and held out his flask for Moody to sniff, "Polyjuice. I wanted to join the party, but unwanted eyes might have seen me."

Moody nodded, and slipped out the door. Regulus pointed to the private booth, and closed the door. Moody waited awhile, casting hushed charms to get muggles to leave the area, and it took awhile to clear them away. He finally opened the door, frowning at the loud music – someone was moaning about being lost in love, a wave of the wand and it sputtered out. He _finited_ the _Petrificus_ and a hysterical Nott sobbed his thanks and begged to be arrested. Moody closed the door and apparated him to the holding area, turning him over to Kingsley, who was still processing the Carrows. He got back, just in time to leave – the concert was over.

James was wandering the club, pushing through the crowd with difficulty, unable to find his way to the balcony boxes. Sirius tried to keep him in sight, but was distracted by the band – they were pretty good. He wished the cassette players would work in the wizarding world.

Peter watched Nott's capture aghast, he hadn't been unable to break the strangers wards, and then Moody appeared. Luckily Rookwood arrived, although he looked dismayed when told about Nott. "Are you sure this isn't some sort of trap for us?"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The party of seven was arguing about the next stop. "But Remus says he's a genius with tattoos! And he's just around the corner." Was all the stalkers caught, as they went out the door. Frank and Arthur begged off – it was 2am and they had promised their wives to be back by now. They were waved off with laughter, and they ducked around the corner to _apparate_ away. The remaining crew walked to the tattoo parlor with bottles of champagne in their hands – it wouldn't do to fall behind on celebrating.

"He's a very good artist – he hadn't enough magic to attend Hogwarts, but he does excellent work with what he has. He makes a killing with the muggles, and has a big area in the back for wizards." Remus enthused.

They arrived cheerfully, and were ushered to the back. Severus decided on having Lily in very fancy calligraphy over his heart with lilies on the ends of the letters and curlicues that were continually re-blooming. Remus rolled his eyes – he hoped that Severus was still feeling that romantic when he sobered up. Lucius found it a splendid idea and had the same thing done with Narcissa.

"Marius' and Remus perused the wall of various wizard tattoo images. There were a lot of wolves, Remus noticed, but that was probably way too cliché. Moody was in the front – in the muggle area, their tattoos were quite interesting. He was looking at the cartoonish wizards they had – quite funny, really. He froze – Rookwood was peering through the window. Moody backed into the wizard area and jerked his head at 'Marius' and Remus, and they came over.

"Augustus Rookwood is outside." They stiffened 'the Orders spy' had identified him as a high level Death Eater, the Order was intending to arrange his arrest, soon. "Remus and I'll capture him and take him in. You need to tell our partying duo that I had a call and took Remus with me." Moody explained quickly.

"And how did you get that call?" Remus grinned.

"Oh, they're too tanked to ask those questions" Moody said. "Just give a general excuse and watch over them…Marius." 'Marius' nodded.

Moody and Remus captured the horrified Rookwood who protested violently, until his arm was uncovered, and then he shut up.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus and Lucius were done with the tattoos and were trying to talk 'Marius' into one, he finally resorted to distraction. "What is that noise, Hugo?" He asked the amused tattoo artist. They had been noticing the screams and thuds since they arrived.

"Oh that's a amateur level S&M club next door", he laughed at their stunned expressions.

"I've always wondered what one of those looked like inside." Lucius admitted slowly. Severus and 'Marius' snickered at the idea of Lucius visiting a S&M club.

"No, really, we should peek inside." Lucius said. Hugo howled with laughter and showed them out to the back alley.

"If you go in their back door, just be discrete, and don't let them see you." The tipsy wizard knocked back some more champagne and nodded eagerly.

James slipped behind them, unseen, and Sirius after them, also disillusioned. James was fuming – an S&M club, - those Slytherin pervs! Sirius was barely able to walk from trying not to laugh. It was like a favorite joke … 'three Slytherins walked into a S&M club…' Peter resorted to his rat form, acutely aware that four death eaters had been arrested on HIS mission, and scurried after them all – what WERE James and Sirius doing here?

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Lucius and Severus cast a _notice me not_ and crept into the club, Lucius was actually giggling. 'Marius' had managed to talk them into letting him guard the door. They crept down the hall, goggling at the leather outfits and snickering at the various whips, ect.

James had managed to slip by 'Marius' – distracting him with a noisy charm set off down the alley. He snarled as he followed the pair, but it must have been louder than he thought, because Severus frowned, and turned around, casting a _finite_ suddenly.

Severus had been expecting someone to wreck his bachelor party. He had been surprised that no one had interrupted, before. However, now, here he was – James Potter, in an S&M club! He and Lucius disarmed and bound Potter, even drunk the two of them were a formidable pair.

They dragged James into one of the few empty room, - a pair of men manhandling another attracted no attention. Severus' slightly pickled mind whirled – James Potter was finally available for some well – earned vengeance. But, what to do, a lot of really evil possibilities sprang to mind – they WERE in an S&M club, after all. But unless they killed him, or obliviated (and then what would be the point) they would end up in MLE jail cells. Hmmmmmmmmm.

A large bribe later, a little warding so that the now wandless James couldn't escape, and Lucius and Severus were watching through the door as Tony (an interesting person who had somehow earned the nickname 'the Tiger') was in a cute loincloth and was chasing a screaming James Potter around the room waving a riding crop at him.

"Come back you sissy, they said you wanted to try spanking, don't be difficult about it!!" Tony was yelling in his slightly high-pitched voice.

Lucius and Severus watched long enough to see Tony land a few whacks before leaving. "Our work here is done, Lucius" Severus sighed happily, and threw an arm around the hysterical Lucius. "The party couldn't end better."

They were leaving, and saw Sirius and 'Marius' glaring at each other, 'Marius' was refusing to let Sirius in. Severus laughed, and tossed Sirius James' wand. "He's in the third room on the left." Sirius looked horrified and charged into the club. The trio _apparated_ back to Malfoy Manor while Sirius rescued his friend, who, luckily was ready to call it a night.

Regulus was back to 'himself' as he settled into a guest bed. Severus also settled into a guest bed, he knew he would likely have a monumental hangover in the morning, and didn't care. He would treasure the memory of James screaming like a girl to his dying day. He really needed to pensieve it.

Lucius crawled into his bed as quietly as a falling down drunk can. Narcissa woke, but he cuddled up to her and was snuggling, which was okay. However his giggling was a bit disturbing. She would have to grill him about it in the morning.

All in all – a perfect bachelor party.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N I actually like Air Supply, but I can't think of another group that would torture a death eater more perfectly.


	27. Wedding happenings

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters, ect, they belong to JKR, ect.

Warning- wedding handkerchiefs needed, a lot of fluff ahead.

Chapter 27

Sirius fell into bed about dawn, and sighed, he needed to get at least a little rest before his babysitting duties started at 8pm.

He had rescued James from the overly enthusiastic Tony. James had been incoherent with fury, especially after seeing Sirius' badly hidden amusement. They had stood outside the back door of the club – James had been sure the culprits were still there, laughing. Sirius had tried to reason with him, after all – he had been stalking a bunch of inebriated bachelor-partygoers. Why was he surprised that something like this had happened?

He had finally snapped at James that if positions were reversed he'd have arranged something a lot worse for Snape or Malfoy, so quit being so pissy!! James had deflated and the anger seemed to drain out.

"You're awful forgiving of those Slytherin gits, these days, Sirius." James had said, although there wasn't much anger left in his voice.

"School days were a couple years ago, and house affiliations are a poor reason to treat others like crap when we're adults, now." Sirius had been shocked at his own words. James had looked skeptical. "I mean it James, I'm looking after Harry and Draco and the other children during the wedding and the reception, at Dumbledore's townhouse. I meant it when I apologized to Lily and this is the only way I can think of to show it. Snape and I may never like each other, hell, we'll probably continue to hate each other, but we're on the same side, and we CAN learn to cooperate." Sirius had trailed off; talking this reasonably was making his head ache.

James had just looked tired, but had agreed to at least 'Think about it.'

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Neither James nor Sirius had seen the rat scurry off when they were done talking at the back - behind of the club. He had been sure for a few minutes that he was doomed to die a horrible death for getting four death eaters captured in this fiasco. But, now, listening to James and Sirius an incredibly perfect plan came to mind – it couldn't possibly fail. He would be the Dark Lords most honored servant, and best of all he would keep his life.

Peter _apparated_ to the Dark Lords side, and was greeted with a _Cruciatus_. He writhed and cried, and finally managed to scream out. "I have information, my Lord!"

"Your information is costing me servants!" Lord Voldemort yelled, but he dropped the curse to listen.

"But this will bring you to the Snape child!" Peter quickly explained his plan; the Dark Lord listened impatiently, and then as Peter finished he howled with laughter. The few others that were there also laughed, nervously. They were less sure that anything the little rat had to offer could work.

Voldemort gave a few orders, and went to rest, tonight would be a success, he could feel it.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Justine sat at the breakfast table, happily awaiting an owl that was sure to come from her hero, the Potions Master – Severus Snape. Eric was reading the huge headlines about captured death eaters. Ernie was happily spreading oatmeal all over his face, while a house elf was trying to get some in his mouth.

Sure enough, an eagle owl arrived, it looked like a Malfoy owl, but it took off imperiously after dropping the letter so she couldn't be sure. She opened it eagerly, but soon lost her smile. 'He couldn't attend because he's getting married tonight? Blah blah blah? Married, she all but screamed, who had had the audacity to cut her out? She read further Lily Evans?, hadn't she attended James Potters marriage to her? She read the letter out to Eric, who harrumphed, and explained – he always knew everything, the old dear.

"James Potter did marry her about two years ago, they have one child, but she caught him cheating with a stripper, and divorced him in one of the quickest moves I've ever seen. I guess she moved equally quickly to have snatched up Mr. Snape so soon." Eric McMillian sniffed, he didn't approve of that amount of speed in anything.

Justine was outraged, marrying Lily Evans couldn't possibly be in his best interest, but it was obviously too late to save him from this whirlwind marriage. She would be watching closely, and if Lily made a mistake, Justine would be right there. In the meantime, she had a congratulatory letter to write.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Lucius, Regulus and Severus sat happily at the breakfast table, (now that they had taken the extra-strength hangover potions that Severus had provided). Draco and Harry had not been provided with spoons to bang with until the potions had worked.

Narcissa and Lily had bolted down some fresh fruit, given everyone hasty kisses, and flooed to the townhouse. Lily had given Severus a letter to read. Lily's parents had been gone for over a year, but Petunia and her muggle husband were around. Lily had invited them to the wedding. To his surprise Petunia was actually nice to her. Apparently Petunia was not a fan of James Potter – he and his friends had not been kind to her or Vernon and she wasn't surprised to hear he had 'gone wrong'. She didn't like Severus either, but she remembered his devotion to Lily and felt he would be a good husband, however much he and Petunia might dislike each other. She couldn't attend the wedding – they were actually in Majorca over the holidays celebrating, but she hoped they could visit after the holidays. Severus was speechless.

The Daily Prophet arrived, and Regulus – who was always excellent with duplication charms, turned it into three copies.

The front page was screaming about the capture of four death-eaters. The Carrows, Theodore Nott, and the real surprise (to the rest of the wizarding world) Dept. of Mysteries worker Augustus Rookwood. The article touted Alastor Moody – a section chief of the Aurors, and his trainee Kingsley Shacklebolt as the main heroes, with the assistance of Remus Lupin 'the new werewolf-assistant to the Minister of Magic'. The writer didn't seem to know quite how to take a werewolf helping Aurors. The Death Eaters had, apparently been attempting an attack on some unknown person, although since Remus Lupin had been present, it was speculated that the victim was, possibly the Minister.

"I wonder who the poor sod was that the Dark Lord was targeting this time?" Severus asked, serenely.

Regulus choked, and peered over his paper briefly, "I'm sure I wouldn't know." He muttered.

"This must have been the call Moody and Remus went to while we were getting tattooed." Lucius laughed.

To Regulus' relief that seemed to be the end of the discussion, since Albus arrived. Albus was sulking, apparently about his silver robes. "Totally boring m'boy's, utterly forgettable."

Neither Severus nor Lucius knew quite how to address that – if they agreed, was he going to turn the robes orange and purple? The girls would string them all up if Albus changed a color scheme on them, luckily Regulus was able to think of something.

Regulus smiled at Albus, "Now Headmaster it wouldn't do to draw attention away from the bride, you'll have to just be forgettable for one day – for Lily."

Albus appeared to consider this for a moment. "Quite right m'boy." He sighed. Resigning himself to colors that wouldn't make the eyes bleed. There was a collective sigh of relief.

Regulus hastily turned the discussion to the ministry, "You know this Ms. Umbridge isn't marked, but she was a friend of Rookwood's. Abraxas Malfoy was set to become Fudges 'puppet master', but then he 'died'." He eyed the smirks on Lucius and Severus' faces. "Ms. Umbridge was poised to advance to be one of his assistants. Remus took that spot, and with her loud support of those against werewolves and other 'creatures', she's steadily losing friends. With Albus and Lucius advising Cornelius he isn't likely to listen to her, luckily."

"I'm glad we were able to step in and save him from a lot of mistakes", Albus nodded at Lucius. "And with Regulus' lists of Death Eaters, we've been able to arrest a fair number of them. We've had to take care to not make a broad sweep, so that they wouldn't know it was a spy in their ranks giving information."

They retired to Lucius' study, as he said he needed their advice. He hesitated a bit, glancing at Severus. "I hate to bring up anything to dim your happiness on your wedding day, Severus. But I do need to ask you to look at something I've put in my pensieve. Ever since we have spoken of horcruxes, something has been itching at the back of my mind, something my father said to me." He hesitated, and sighed, "I hate to show you such things, at any time, but you need to see it and tell me if you think he was referring to a horcrux."

The others looked grimly at the pensieve, but nodded. All four wizards stuck their wands in the liquid, and were swept into the memory.

**********memory*********

They found themselves in the Malfoy dungeon, a battered-looking Lucius chained to the wall, and his furious father standing before him.

"This was right after I had been marked, and he was trying to break me. He felt he needed me very compliant for some reason." Lucius explained.

"You're a disgrace to the Malfoy name, I thought I could trust you to at least support your fellow purebloods!" Abraxas was ranting.

Lucius was battered and bleeding, but still managed to look rather contemptuously at the screaming wizard before him. "Following the Dark Lord is not my idea of pureblood ideals. You've always said a Malfoy bows to no one – yet you scrape and beg at this wizards feet" Lucius' voice was hoarse, but still cold with hate.

Abraxas howled with rage and cast the whip – like curse at his son several more times. "I need you to accept your place at the Dark Lords side, Lucius, and you SHALL!! He has honored the Malfoys with a task, and we will not fail him. We will guard his treasures and secrets with our lives, and you will not cause us to fail him!!!"

The elder Malfoy tossed one last hex at Lucius before leaving the dungeon.

****************memory ends**************

The four left the pensieve and sat for a few moments, very quiet. Regulus and Severus knew what had happened – they had rescued him. Lucius, of course, would hardly forget it. Albus had heard about it, but actually seeing the state Lucius had been in was horrifying.

"It does sound like Abraxas was holding something valuable of Tom's, whether it was a horcrux or not is anyone's guess." Albus finally ventured a remark.

They all nodded. Lucius relaxed a bit, he had been afraid that there would be a long discussion of Abraxas' treatment of him. "If you can think of a way to identify it, let me know – I can't even begin to figure out how to search the manor – let alone the other houses, although I'm sure he'd have kept it close, here where he lived."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Evening finally arrived, and the four reluctant, or terrified males flooed to the townhouse with the babies. The house elves were literally bouncing with excitement 'A wedding ceremony!!' 'Lots of people' 'BABIES'.

Sirius was in the nursery with Neville, already – he was somewhat disappointed that 'Aunt Muriel' was babysitting the Weasley brood, but these three would be enough. It meant he could spend more time with Harry.

Severus handed over Harry reluctantly to the grinning Sirius. Lily was happy that Sirius seemed actually repentant, so he was going along with this, but he was feeling remarkably protective of Harry. He watched Sirius baby talk at Harry and the other two babies, who were apparently fascinated by the man, then left the room, it was probably better to just not think about Sirius as a babysitter – he didn't need another ulcer.

Regulus was sipping on his polyjuice – he was in 'Marius' mode again. There were only a few people who knew he was the spy, and it was best it stayed that way.

Severus had briefly met Gaspare Prince, accompanied by Gregori, there wasn't time to talk very long, but they agreed to meet soon, to get acquainted. Gaspare seemed a pleasant man, and anxious to renew a relationship with his great-nephew.

Lucius and Regulus were soon helping Severus into the dark green and silver dress robes. Severus was swiftly becoming a bit panicked. 'What if she changed her mind?' 'What if he did something stupid, - like faint?', 'WHERE WERE THE RINGS?' Lucius held up the rings with one hand and handed him a glass of wine with the other. Severus could smell the calming draught in the wine – one of his own, and he glared at Lucius, but drank it anyway.

Severus felt like he was moving inside a dream. Albus was standing at the end of a aisle, smiling wedding guests were in their seats. Lucius, 'Marius', Moody and he were standing to one side of Albus, waiting for the bride. Finally a line of beautiful women –Narcissa, Alice and Molly in dark green robes with a lot of silver filigree swept down to aisle, followed by Lily in a silver gown with dark green trim and train. Narcissa smiled – the delicate silver roses in the bouquets were holding up beautifully.

All his anxiety drained away as he watched Lily come down the aisle to him. Lily's eyes held his, as she came closer. Horace Slughorn, thrilled to be included in the wedding party, had lead Lily down the aisle to Severus and placed her hand in his. They smiled at each other, at last where they belonged, and turned to face Albus. The vows almost seemed unnecessary, but they said them gladly. Albus beamed happily in his 'much too drab' silver robes. Before they knew it they were turning to be presented to the assembly – Severus and Lily Snape.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sirius happily waved Lily and Narcissa off to the reception at Rhiannon's, with instructions to save him some cake, and they finally left him to happily spoil the babies further. Augusta Longbottom made off with Neville and went to her manor she felt "too old to have to endure a wedding reception". So there was just Draco and Harry.

The wedding reception was in full swing – wedding presents opened, and sent to the manor via house-elf. About midnight 'Marius' was about to renew his polyjuice disguise, when his mark abruptly flared. Damn! He found Lucius and told him, and left to go to the Dark Lord, why did he have to ruin everything?

Severus and Lily escaped amid a lot of laughter and went to Briarfrost. The house elves had candles everywhere, and champagne was waiting, although Severus didn't really need any to feel lightheaded with happiness.

Lord Voldemort awaited his servant's signal. His plans would soon be complete, and then his enemies would rue their choices. He smiled and laughed. Several of his inner circle shuddered, they hoped if things went bad they wouldn't be blamed.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N Lot's of thanks to my beta – Dracosweasel!!! It took forever to write this – I wasn't sure what way I wanted to go on some of the plotlines.


	28. Regulus' Sacrifice

LFAM 28 – Regulus' Sacrifice

Warning; Character death – (darn it)

Chapter 28

Regulus _apparated_ to the Dark Lord's side, hoping that this was not a similar meeting to last years New Years festivities. At that time he and four others had been initiated into the death eater ranks. He still had nightmares about that, and the girl he had been forced to rape.

The Dark Lord was sitting with a gleeful smile on his face. Peter had just gone to the Three Broomsticks to initiate the plan. He needed to gain access to Rosemerta's private floo in her office.

There was a happy party going on at the Three Broomsticks, not overly rowdy as yet, but they were working there way there. Peter ducked through the crowd, hat pulled forward, heading for the back hallway. He resorted to his rat form to scurry down the hall unobserved, and through the office door. He waited a few minutes, to make sure he had not been seen. He sighed, all this sneaking wouldn't have been necessary if Albus had just made him an order member, but 'he was concerned that Peter wasn't up to joining in on raids'. He sneered, they would see who was up to fooling the Order, at least.

Peter checked the clock, one AM, Sirius would have been alone for a couple hours at least by now. He transformed back into himself and tossed the floo powder into the fire, calling for Dumbledore's townhouse. Sirius answered, looking puzzled at Peter's call.

Peter did his best to look frantic and frightened – not difficult if he thought about what the Dark Lord's reaction to failure on his part would be. Luckily the party in the background sounded a bit like a fight.

"Death Eaters, Sirius – they've attacked the Three Broomsticks – they're trying to take Rosemerta away, Sirius. You know I'm not good at duels, and everyone else is too drunk, you've got to help!" Peter made himself sob. Sirius looked stricken.

"I'm watching Draco and Harry, I can't just leave them!" Sirius was obviously torn between the children and his current flame.

Peter was so close to his goal. "Let me come through – I can watch the kids, and you can rescue Rosemerta", Peter begged frantically, "We need to hurry, they may be taking her, even now."

"Okay Peter, hurry." Sirius backed up and let his friend through.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The Dark Lord paced leisurely – savoring the coming triumph. Nagini was ready, coiled by Barty Crouch Jr. All he needed was his victim - the one who could challenge him, if allowed to live and grow up.

Lord Voldemort was casually explaining the plan to Regulus, and a few others who had not been there the night before. Peter would gain access to Dumbledore's Townhouse, and therefore Harry, by tricking Sirius, letting him think that Rosemerta was being attacked; them summoning the Dark Lord to his side.

The Dark Lord's name – 'Lord Voldemort' - had been made_ taboo_ – so saying it acted as a summons. If Peter combined it with activating the Dark Mark it would cut through even Dumbledore's wards, once Peter was inside.

Regulus' mind numbed with terror, this plan might work, and it was already in progress, and he was stuck, HERE!

He thought quickly – "My Lord, perhaps I could lead a raid on the Three Broomsticks to keep Sirius Black busy – we wouldn't want him to see that it was a lie and hurry back to the townhouse." Regulus desperately suggested.

Bellatrix and Barty glared at him, clever suggestions were not welcome, unless offered by them. The pair was way too chummy for Regulus' taste. He shuddered to think that the Dark Lord might be playing matchmaker.

The Dark Lord beamed at him – obviously in an unprecedented good mood. "Excellent suggestion – take five others and cause enough of a stir to keep your traitorous brother busy and away from Dumbldore's townhouse, I don't need someone interrupting the proceedings."

He hastily donned his mask and the other five _apparated_ to the Three Broomsticks, immediately casting spells at the revelers; just before Sirius stepped through the floo. Regulus, however, _apparated_ to his home at Grimmauld Place and raced to the floo to go to Dumbledore's home. He threw down the powder and shouted the Order's code and stepped through.

Regulus could hear Peter chanting Lord Voldemort's name, as he held his wand to his Dark Mark. The wards were not proof against this attack, and even Regulus could feel them waver, and then fall. Peter yelled an exultant "Yes!" as the wards finally crashed down.

Regulus came through the door of the makeshift nursery, and Peter turned, starting guiltily, until he saw Regulus – assuming him to be a loyal Death Eater. "Traitor!" Regulus hissed, "You've betrayed INFANTS to their deaths." And cast a cutting curse at Peter.

Peter was confused, but had a finely tuned sense of self-preservation, and he changed hastily into his rat form and raced for the nearest exit – let the Dark Lord sort out Regulus!

Regulus stood by the crib that held the two sleepy babies, both blinking owlishly at him, awakened by the shouting. His heart clenched, he couldn't bear to think of them being killed by the madman he could hear even now coming through the front door, downstairs.

He thought desperately for a way to save them. He could feel the Dark Lord throw wards over the house to keep others out.

Regulus cast back in his mind – he could remember reading part of the book Narcissa and Lily had been pouring over, that allowed parents to cast protections on their children – old earth magic. There had been a chapter for godparents, but the lack of blood-kinship made the protection less. But perhaps it wouldn't be…since he was willing to sacrifice a great deal.

Regulus had no doubt that Lord Voldemort would kill him, when he realized he was protecting Harry and Draco. His life must be enough to trade for theirs.

Regulus started chanting, he could feel the earth magic respond quickly to the immense desperation in his plea. With children being the object of the urgent need for protection, the magic was willing to listen. Regulus pushed all the magic he could pull from his core and still stay conscious, pushing it out at the children in an effort to demonstrate his willingness to sacrifice his all to save them. He pushed the thought of what Lord Voldemort had become – with five horcruxes – and looking to make a sixth with a child's death. The magic almost hissed with anger, it was aware of the wizard coming up the stairs, and his intent on further cheating death, rather than accepting the cycle of life and death.

The magic had been hesitant – two lives saved for the sacrifice of one, but the abomination that was approaching had already sacrificed many to save his own miserable single life. The plea for protection was granted.

Regulus almost collapsed with relief when he felt the magic acquiesce, and he almost smiled when Lord Voldemort stepped through the door. His penance for betraying Harry, even by accident; and for the girl he had unwillingly harmed at his initiation, was almost at an end. He hadn't felt so at peace with his life in a very long time.

Voldemort hesitated at the door. "Regulus, why are you here?" He was puzzled by his presence and the odd, almost happy look on his face.

"I'm here to stop you. You have no right to take these children's lives." Regulus answered calmly.

"Step aside, you foolish boy, or you will die with them!" Voldemort screamed in fury at this unexpected betrayal.

"Do your worst." Regulus replied evenly, and smiled slightly at Voldemort's rage.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort screamed. Regulus could see the green light flash toward him, almost in slow motion. He met it with relief, the terrible pain of guilt would at last be gone. The magic accepted his willing sacrifice for the children and settled over the quiet pair softly, it was awaiting the other wizard's next move, like a cat at a mouse hole.

Voldemort stepped over Regulus' body and up to the crib. The silver haired one was obviously Malfoy's – perhaps it would be useful to keep him alive for a time – if only to torment Lucius with. He turned to the green-eyed child, - hard to believe such a small thing could potentially cause such problems.

He cast the killing curse again, aiming it at the green eyes gazing steadily at him.

The magic leaped eagerly into action, gleefully throwing the curse back onto the Dark Lord; and smugly watched his body dissipate and his spirit flee in terror. The magic remaining after the protection had been achieved settled gently over the children, wrapping them in the love that Regulus had felt for his godchildren. The astonished babies squirmed a little, the dark haired one whimpering a little from the lightning-shaped wound now on his forehead.

Regulus lay on the floor, eyes staring, with a peaceful smile on his face.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Dumbledore was watching the conga line wistfully, wishing he felt enough energy to join in. However the tangos and foxtrots had done him in. It WAS one AM. Suddenly his Townhouse alarms went off, and the wards were falling – THE CHILDREN!!!

He immediately stood and fired off a thunderbolt. Immediate silence. "The townhouse is under attack" His eyes met Lucius', Narcissa immediately left to fetch Severus and Lily. "We must go, immediately" He didn't have to say who the attacker most likely was. The Order members and Aurors went with them. But they could only get as far as the front of the house

"Wards – heavy ones. The Dark Lord's most likely." Moody barked.

Before Albus could cast a single spell the wards abruptly crashed down. Severus and Lily had arrived with Narcissa, looking frantic and a bit rumpled. They stepped into the house without hesitation, they needed to find their sons.

They all entered the residence, many stayed downstairs – eyeing the dead house-elves who had apparently tried unsuccessfully to defend their turf.

Albus, the Malfoy's, and the Snape's went upstairs with Moody. Narcissa and Lily gasped and tears started at the sight of Regulus' body, then they edged by the men as they crouched by ash-covered robes that had belonged to the Dark Lord.

They babies were examined, Harry's wound was fussed over, but it was no longer even bleeding.

Moody and Albus examined Regulus – "Killed by the Dark Lord – an Avada Kedavra." Moody pronounced. "Regulus' last spell was some kind of shield – I don't recognize it."

Lily choked, "It's a protective charm" Lily's voice was hoarse with tears.

"It's from the book Lily and I were studying, it's old magic – earth magic." Narcissa added, through her own tears.

"The Dark Lords wand shows two Avada Kedavras." Lucius said, mystified.

"Harry's wound is a curse wound. Apparently Regulus' protection worked – it deflected the killing curse back onto Voldemort and destroyed him." The all stared at Albus' pronouncement. "Regulus paid for the protection with his life." He finished.

"But where is Sirius Black?" Severus ground out between clenched teeth, his obsidian eyes flashing. He had reluctantly entrusted his son to the Auror, now where was he?

Lucius' eye's narrowed. In the shock of the moment he had forgotten that his wife's cousin should be here, protecting his son and godson. "Yes", he snapped looking at the other puzzled faces. "Where is Sirius?"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N : I had gotten fond of my Regulus, I had a lot of difficulty killing him off. Comfort me with a lot of reviews.


	29. Siriusly Wrong

LFAM28 Siriusly wrong

Disclaimer – Don't own any of the Potterverse, (sigh)

Chapter 28

The New Year dawned clear and with an overjoyed Minister for Magic calling an Emergency meeting of the full Wizengamot, the cabinet of all the Heads of the various departments of the ministry, as well as the section chiefs of the Aurors, and whatever Aurors they could round up on short notice. Many of them had hastily downed hangover potions and were blearily glaring at the minister. Dozens of reporters had been sent at his request – all of them mutinously pouting at him.

The Wizengamot was seated in their area looking down at him in puzzlement, Ministry heads seated on his left, Aurors and section chiefs on the other side, and reporters squeezed wherever they could find a spot.

Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge stepped before them, with Albus Dumbledore looking down on him from the upper level with the rest of the Wizengamot. Albus smiled to himself – Lucius was right he mused, let Cornelius have his few moments of glory, and he was remarkably cooperative. Albus banged for order. "The Chair recognizes Minister Fudge."

"I am honored to announce that 1981 will dawn as the first year with the Dark Lord V-V-Voldemort dead!" Fudge stumbled over the name hesitantly; the crowd collectively flinched and gasped at the use of the name, then a roar of relieved cheering. It was awhile before Albus restored order, and it was calm enough for Fudge to continue. "We are even now collecting details, but an overview of what happened can be given by Albus Dumbledore." All eyes cut to the Head of the Wizengamot. Fudge was unhappy to give up the spotlight, but he had gotten to make the big announcement. He didn't fully understand what exactly had happened, so it was best that Albus answer any questions.

Albus stood slowly, and solemnly. "I will tell you what we know, although there are some answers we do not, ourselves have as yet. Last night at my London Townhouse Harris Snape and Draco Malfoy – both of whom are infants – were being watched over by Auror Sirius Black, while a wedding reception was occurring at Rhiannon's. It is no secret that the Dark Lord has been targeting their families." Albus sighed unhappily, "The Townhouse was attacked, and the Dark Lord gained access to the children." There was a gasp of horror from the audience, and then Albus continued - Another sigh came from him, this one sadder. "A brave young wizard, who was spying for the ministry at great risk to himself learned of the attack and intervened. He cast a protective spell on them – at the sacrifice of his life – the spell was old earth magic that many have forgotten. Young Regulus Black's death at the hands of the Dark Lord ensured the boys were protected. When the Dark Lord cast the killing curse on Harris Snape it rebounded and destroyed him." Albus slowly sat back down.

There was a moment of complete silence, then an eruption of questions from almost everyone in the room. The Minister waved for silence. "You already now have all the information we have confirmed – anything else is pure speculation – and gossip." He glared hard at certain squirming reporters. "There will be a full statement released when we have all the facts. We will try to keep you apprised of any important developments."

With that the reporters were firmly ejected – to race to their papers to – hopefully – the first to have a special edition paper out. The Wizarding Wireless employee left with the microphone and the doors were closed. Lucius was right about having them here – if the world heard their words it was harder for the reporters to twist them.

Cornelius turned to the department heads, "You are also released, to return home. I fully understand that you will want to tell your families the good news. The ministry will reopen as scheduled on the 4th – there are likely to be a lot of work for everyone. In the meantime – I'm sure a celebration is in order."

After the department heads raced off, the Minister turned to the Aurors. "So this is really true?" Scrimgeour asked, hesitantly. There was a collective sigh of relief from the assembled Aurors at the Ministers nod.

"We have the ashes from his body, and we have his wand. Auror Alastor Moody will be briefing you in a moment about things that need to be done immediately, and I'm sure you know that we can most easily round up his supporters while they are confused and leaderless – which is now." There was nodding all around at this. "A word of caution, though." He glanced at Albus, he wasn't sure about this edict, but Albus had been firm. "Lucius Malfoy and Regulus Black – who we owe the defeat of 'You know who' to – are unlikely to be the only ones unwillingly marked." There were snarls and snorts. But he pressed on. "I know they are few and far between, and I don't expect you to offer suspects tea and scones when arresting them. I however do NOT want to hear that Aurors are taking matters into their own hands, or dispensing their own justice. You are all better than that. There will be proper trials, and proper punishments." He looked at them sternly. "They are all yours, Moody." He nodded at the smirking Auror, and sighed, if only Alastor would learn some manners.

"C'mon lads, we've some hunting to do", Alastor said jovially, and hustled them all off. In spite of the smirk, he was not looking forward to telling them that fellow Auror Sirius Black was at the very top of the list of people they must find immediately. He glanced at the glassy-eyed Potter lad – especially him.

The doors clanged shut, leaving the Minister alone with the Wizengamot, some of whom were still slack-jawed. Cornelius viewed them smugly – he had been left feeling that way too often, himself, to feel any sympathy. Albus smiled and winked at him, and he felt a rare moment of kinship with him.

Albus quickly called them to attention. "Well, obviously the investigation is ongoing. Perhaps we should adjourn for now, although I believe we should assemble, briefly, tomorrow if only for an update – shall we say, noon?" The still stunned assembly nodded like a row of bobble-heads and soon is was only Albus and Cornelius left in the room.

They slowly walked the near-empty halls to the floos together.

"An unhappy end for your young friend, Albus." Cornelius said, gently. "I'm sorry I never met him, but spies must keep their cover, I know." Albus nodded silently. "Please let me know when you have his memorial – I would very much like to attend." Albus nodded again, and stepped into a floo.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sirius lurked outside the somewhat run-down mansion, hoping his disillusionment charm would protect him well enough. Dawn had long since come and gone, and he was hoping to slip inside the house – he was sure that this was Voldemort's headquarters.

Sirius had been unable to locate Rosemerta in the melee he had flooed into at the Three Broomsticks. The fight had only lasted a couple hours, after a general brawl, and a flurry of exchanged hexes, patrons who were halfway sober had started _apparating_ away in ones and twos. The less sober had, after a lot of stumbling around one by one found the floo and left, After all no one really wanted face down death eaters. Only the extremely drunk were left firing off spells at anything that moved – hitting friend and foe, until they were all unconscious from drink or spell-work.

Some of the Death Eaters had left; soon it had been just Sirius and the one Death Eater who seemed fairly competent. The masked attacker had sneered and shouted a few insults, and then Sirius had realized he knew him – it was Evan Rosier, and he had choked with rage. Rosier had kill Molly Weasleys brothers – Gideon and Fabian Prewett. They had been good friends, as well as fellow Aurors and Order members.

Sirius had redoubled his attack, and Rosier had run out the door. Sirius had followed quickly and used a few Auror tricks to follow his apparition, as long as he didn't _apparate _again immediately on arrival, he would have him.

Sirius had found himself following Rosier through a small town – Little Haggleton, apparently, according to the signs on the street. It seemed to take forever, with Rosier pausing in shadows and looking around, the paranoid git. They finally wandered up a lane and through some gates – he read 'Riddle House' on the sign on the gate. The graveyard he shadowed Rosier through was really creepy and they slipped through it like ghosts. He could hear Rosier muttering, apparently worried about the lack of heavy warding he was expecting. There had seemed to be only a few muggle avoidance/-repelling charms on the place, at present.

Rosier had finely reached the house and Sirius hid behind a tall urn with potted shrubbery in it, and added the disillusionment as the door opened.

Cygnus Black rushed out closely followed by Yaxley, and a few others hovered in the doorway. "Do you know what happened?" Cygnus barked at Rosier.

"What? We stirred up the Three Broomsticks, just like planned, and kept Black busy, once he was lured there. What happened to the wards on this place, - and there are NONE on the town at all." Rosier snapped back, puzzled.

Sirius snarled 'lured', it had been a trap? But how, and most of all, why?

"I don't know – the wards just dropped – at the same time as the dark mark flared and then just…went away" Cygnus yanked up his sleeve to show the apparently bare arm.

Rosier gaped at him unattractively and pulled up his own sleeve to reveal an equally bare arm. The two death eaters stared at each other, and the others backed up to mutter among themselves. Could it be? Was the Dark Lord defeated; DEAD?

Sirius was wondering that, himself. What WAS going on – had 'You know who' confronted Albus and the Order at the townhouse and been killed? Before his thoughts could go much further he was astonished by Peter running up, panting, with Bellatrix and Barty Jr. right behind him.

"He's dead!" Bellatrix was sobbing. "That traitor Regulus Black cast a protective charm on the Snape brat, just before the Dark Lord killed Regulus, and when he went to kill the brat the curse rebounded and killed our Lord!" She put her hands over her face and wept dramatically.

"We were outside the townhouse, awaiting word to fetch Nagini to him. We heard the order talking" Barty Jr. finished their tale.

Sirius heard all of this through a haze of fury. There were only two facts clear to him that he needed to know – his little brother had been loyal to the light, after all, and was now dead, and that Peter had betrayed them all to Voldemort.

The Death Eaters slowly drifted inside, except for Peter, who stood at the doorway wringing his hands. With the Dark Lord dead he would need to go into hiding. Sirius, after all would realize he had betrayed them, so he and Remus would be after his blood – not to mention the rest of the Order. He needed to find a safe place and think. As he turned away from the door, a movement caught his eye. He froze in terror – it was Sirius – drawing his wand with a terrifying look on his face.

Peter instantly _apparated _to diagonally and ran down the street - Sirius a mere moment behind, with Sirius screaming incoherently at him. To his relief he could see a pair of red-clad Aurors ahead of him and a desperate plan sprang to mind. When he was ½ block from the Aurors he abruptly turned, catching Sirius off guard and cast the strongest _Insano_ curse he could muster, causing what little sanity the infuriated Sirius had left to warp into something resembling a psychotic break.

"How could you, Sirius!?" Peter shouted in an anguished voice. "You betrayed your friends, your own brother! He's dead because of you!"

Sirius could only scream in response – it was like trying to think through a thick fog, he could only remember that Regulus was dead, and this Peter had caused it – whatever he might be saying at present. He threw his hardest blasting curse at him, praying he could remember how.

Peter could see the curse coming, and swiftly cut off a finger just as he transformed and the blast of the _Confringo_ took down a wall behind him, and he slipped quickly down a drain as quickly as his little rat feet could run.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Kinsley Shacklebolt and Emmaline Vance stood at a corner of Diagonally – awaiting Moody. They had been shocked at the announcements this morning, but overall there was a sense of exhilarated relief, even with the massive clean-up ahead. The news that Sirius Black needed to be found for 'questioning' was troubling, though.

He apparently was supposed to be guarding little Harris and Draco, but had inexplicable left his post. She hoped he had a good explanation – no one was looking pleased with him.

While they waited they heard screaming coming down the street – Peter Pettigrew? – wait – was that Sirius Black chasing him? They stared; appalled at the confrontation and the accusation thrown by Peter, and then Sirius threw his spell at Peter. Kinsley came out of his trance and stunned & bound Sirius, while Emmaline borrowed a floo to call in more Aurors.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N Another difficult chapter to write, I'm not sure how long to torment Sirius, or how crazy to make him.

Review and let me know what you think.


	30. Bellatrix's Revenge

LFAM Chapter 30 Bellatrix's Revenge

Disclaimer – Potterverse is still not mine – belongs to JKR!

Chap 30

Barty Jr. and Bellatrix sat morosely in the Riddle house. The other Death Eaters had drifted off, or run away to hide as best they could.

Bellatrix burned with hatred. How dared that worm Regulus betray their Lord? She had been stricken with grief as she had listened to the Order tell how the Dark Lord had been destroyed, as they stood outside the townhouse. The Auror Frank Longbottom had been jovially telling others about the pile of ash that was all that was left.

Her fury burned higher. The Snapes and the Malfoys were out of her reach – at present, but perhaps the Longbottoms would let down their guard. Barty Jr. was enthusiastic with her plan. The demented pair _apparated_ to where they knew the Longbottom Manor was. Bellatrix carefully _disillusioned_ herself and stood close to Barty as he donned a worried 'I'm here to help' look and requested entrance.

ZZZZZZZZZ

Augusta and Alice were impatient for news. Alice had flooed home when the townhouse alarms had sounded, knowing that Neville was also a potential target – and she hadn't missed Bellatrix's malevolent glare when they had been at Rhiannon's. They had been hearing odd reports all morning, and then the wizarding wireless had broadcast the announcement by Minister Fudge, they'd have thought it a hoax, except the Headmaster Dumbledore had given his account of what had occurred. They could hardly contain their joy – it was finally over. They had felt a pang for the spy – Regulus, but relief overshadowed it.

When Barty Crouch Jr. appeared at the gates, they had gladly opened the wards – he would have come from the ministry meeting, surely, and would know more. Their cheerfulness soon disappeared when Bellatrix appeared beside him as he came through the door.

Barty soon had Augusta crippled with a joint breaking curse and couple of _cruciatus_'. Then he turned to watch Bella go to work on the immobilized Alice. It had taken a few minutes for her to bring the Auror down – but Alice had been no match for the Dark Lords most vicious Death Eater. Barty sighed – Bella was truly a joy to watch when she was at work. She knew just how long to leave the curses on her victims without breaking them – not right away. Alice, of course had the added fun of a child to be tormented with. If she fought back – Bella cast a short _cruciatus_ on Neville – making Alice beg Bella to curse her, instead.

The pair was too enraptured with their fun to notice Augusta crawl to a side table and activate a silent alarm.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Frank had helped gather up the apparently crazed Sirius Black. James Potter had looked stunned at Kingsley description of events, and then had stayed to clear up the rubble and look for Peters remains.

Frank and Moody had gotten Sirius into a cell, he was still howling and staring around him in a disturbing manner, and they finally concluded they should let him cool off a little. The guards were told to leave him in isolation until they returned, or Amelia arrived to question him.

James arrived back looking grief-stricken and holding a box. "The blasting curse must have completely destroyed him, all we could find was a finger." Kingsley and Emmaline shook their heads, and went to write up their report.

Moody clapped James on the shoulder and sat him down. Deciding to forget, for now, how pissed he'd been with the lad, recently. James just stared vacantly at Frank, sitting across from him. "I can't believe he could be working for the Dark Lord, he's been loudly against him and dark magic since school. And to kill Peter – it's insane." James said plaintively.

Frank sighed and looked at Moody. Moody harrumphed and answered a bit cynically. "That's how deep operatives work – from school days on, and with the Dark Lord dead many of his followers will be desperate, or insane – or both."

The Manor alarm – a bracelet on his wrist - startled Frank, and he just stared at it for a moment. How could it be going off, now? He leaped to his feet in panic. "My home has been attacked" He shouted and ran for the floo, James and Moody at his heels. Kingsley and Emmaline a breath behind.

Alice was laying very quietly on the floor, the whimpering baby beside her when the Aurors flooed into the Manor. Barty had heard the floo and _disapparated_ before they came through – fully expecting Bellatrix to do the same, but at the sight of Moody and Frank she just had to fire off a few curses, and soon the fight was on in earnest. Moody and Frank, with Kingsley soon had Bellatrix cornered and then _petrified_.

Emmaline went to help Augusta, and James checked for a pulse on Alice – there was none. Moody and Kingsley took Bellatrix to the Ministry, James took Augusta and Neville to St Mungo's, and Emmaline helped the stricken Frank gather up Alice and transport her to the Ministry, to be laid next to Regulus in the morgue.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A Healer was once again explaining to Narcissa and Lily that Draco and Harry were just fine. They had brought the children in to be check over, Harry's scar was a bit of concern – it wouldn't quite heal right, but that wasn't unusual in a curse scar. The Healers had actually been more worried about them being caught in the wash of two killing curses, but there did not seem to be any residual effects.

Of course, every masterhealer and healer that could break away came in to gawk at the 'boy who lived through a killing curse', and to Severus' disgust he heard a reporter in the hallway call Harry 'The Boy Who Lived'.

While he and Lucius waited for the girls to be satisfied regarding the children's state of health they saw James Potter go by carrying Neville Longbottom, with Augusta on a magical stretcher. They looked at each other, this couldn't be good, Severus muttered a "Be right back" and they left before questions could be asked.

They arrived into the room as the healers started to work on the older woman and the child. Severus looked at Lucius – James might respond fractionally better toward Lucius than him. Lucius nodded at the silent request.

"Who attacked the Longbottoms?" Lucius asked quietly.

James glanced at him, "Bellatrix, and we think, someone else, but Alice is …dead, and Augusta isn't up to questioning as yet." He took a deep breath, - no use putting it off. "Oh, and I know you should be made aware that Sirius Black was caught in Diagonally – he killed Peter Pettigrew when he was confronted by him. He appears to have gone mad."

Lucius and Severus almost forgot themselves and let their jaws go slack. There was another look between them, and they made their exit. They wanted to be there for the questioning, or at least have first-hand reports from the one doing the questioning – none of this made sense.

Narcissa and Lily were finally persuaded to go home, with the tired children. Luckily they were also exhausted – no one had slept, as yet, and they agreed to rest. Lucius and Severus downed some pepper-up and restorative and headed for the Ministry Law Enforcement Offices. They arrived as Albus and Moody were settling in to ask some questions of Sirius. Barty Crouch Sr., and Amelia Bones were outside – watching through the one-way window, spelled to let voices through.

Kingsley, and Emmaline were on either side of Sirius, attempting to hold him still. He had quieted somewhat, and appeared confused. Moody peered at him, suspiciously, and looked at the two Aurors, "Did you check him for spells?"

"We _Finited_ the ones we cast – we didn't check him for others." Emmaline answered.

Moody and Albus both waved their wands over him, something sparked, but they weren't sure what. "Some kind of curse that affects the mind – don't recognize the specifics." Moody barked, he cast several cancellation charms, and Sirius blinked rather stupidly and looked around. "Do you know where you are, Black?" Moody asked.

Sirius looked around blearily and finally shook his head.

Albus came closer, "What do you remember m'boy? Do you know us?"

Sirius looked around again and seemed to cringe. He finally whispered, "No, sir."

Out in the corridor an aghast Severus let out a muttered curse and kicked a chair, and then subsided under Amelia Bones and Barty Crouch Sr.'s glare.

Albus summoned a stool and sat in front of Sirius. He waved his wand and muttered a gentle Legilimens. He gazed into Sirius' eyes for several minutes. When he finally ended the spell he sighed and slumped just a little.

"Well, what'd ya find, Albus?" Moody asked impatiently.

"His mind has a deep, recent fracture from the spell cast on him, ALL his memories are locked behind it. It will take some clever mind-healing to fix it." Albus pronounced. There were sighs of various degrees of dismay and/or impatience at this. Albus gave Sirius a calming and sleeping draught, and they left him to rest.

"We should question Bellatrix next – under veritaserum – if anyone knows what happened it'll be her." Moody snapped out.

The snarling witch was brought into a room, and magically chained into a chair, and the whole crowd came in for this questioning. She glared defiantly at them all. And laughed when the veritaserum was brought out. She had heard the guards muttering about her cousin, Sirius Black. They wanted to know what had happened, and apparently he was in no shape to answer questions. She was not able to defy the potion – but perhaps she could work around it.

"Tell us how the Dark Lord got into the townhouse to attack Harry Snape." Moody demanded.

Bellatrix fought the potion as best she could, she needed to tell the truth, but it would be her own truth. "We needed to get in, so we had to have Sirius let us in. One of us simply firecalled him, and Sirius let him through, and then Sirius left, so the Dark Lord could come in." She laughed hysterically as the entire assembly gasped.

"We've heard enough." Barty Crouch Sr. declared to Bellatrix's delight. "Arrest Sirius Black…"

"No", Lucius shouted, cutting him off, "she's tricking us." He had been lied to by Bellatrix enough throughout school, to know when she was pulling the wool over everyone's eyes.

Severus nodded. "We both know Bellatrix of old, she's working around the veritaserum." Severus turned to the witch. "Who did Sirius let in and why?"

Bellatrix glared and squirmed. "He let in Peter Pettigrew." She finally gasped, then recovered. "We needed Peter inside, to break the wards with the dark mark, since Sirius Black was not marked." She calmed a bit – all of this, was of course true, but put that way it sounded bad for Sirius, as well as Peter.

They all gaped at her satisfactorily 'Peter was a Death Eater!!?'

"But why did he let Peter in? Did Sirius know the plan you had?" Severus pressed on; he HAD to know the truth – for Regulus.

Bellatrix's smirk faded and sweat started pouring off her as she fought the veritaserum's hold on her. She glared at Severus hatefully – why couldn't he leave it alone, she knew how much he hated Sirius Black. "He thought that slut of a girlfriend Rosemerta was in danger, He didn't know what Peter was going to do when he got inside." She collapsed back in the chair, and sneered at them – she'd given framing Sirius her best shot.

Albus sighed, and closed his eyes. So many lives destroyed, and for what?

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N – I've had some other insane plot bunnies hopping around and throwing carrots at my head, so I had to write a few down, before I forgot them. This chapter was another difficult one – I kept trying to put Sirius in Azkaban for awhile, but finally decided against it.


	31. Funeral Rites

LFAM31

Disclaimer: sigh, don't own any of these characters, just like to hang out with them.

Chapter 31

Lucius and Severus flooed home after Moody had finished up with his questioning. There had been a bit of a scuffle when Barty Jr. had been named as the other culprit in the torture and death of Alice Longbottom. Barty Sr. had been relentless in his insistence that she was lying, but no amount of grilling had shaken her testimony. Rufus and Amelia had finally stepped in and said that Barty Jr. would have to be brought in and questioned – whatever Barty Sr. thought of it. Rufus offered to go immediately to see if Augusta could confirm anything.

Unfortunately Rufus returned with the news that Augusta had corroborated Bellatrix's statement. Barty Sr. was devastated.

James had arrived at the end, and was told the latest information. Which once again sent him into shock. Now Peter was the villain, and Sirius had a curse that had made him a candidate for St Mungo's locked unit? He wasn't sure how many more shocks he could take.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus wearily entered Briarfrost Manor; relieved to see Lily and Harry were resting peacefully in bed. He cuddled up on the other side of Harry so they were embracing him in-between their bodies. The thought of almost having lost Harry was terrifying. He knew he loved Harry as his own, but only now did he realize how deeply the roots of that love were embedded in his heart.

They stayed, Severus' arms wrapped protectively around Lily and Harry as he told Lily all they had learned from Bellatrix, and about Albus' discovery of the curse that had stolen Sirius' memories, and fractured his mind. It was a wonderful hour of peacefulness to treasure, and then Harry patted Severus' cheek gently with a smile.

"Ba!!" He said brightly.

Severus looked at Lily for interpretation. "He's hungry – summon a bottle, sweetheart" she said sleepily. But, a happy house-elf was already there with it.

Harry chugged the milk down, gave a happy burp and fell back asleep to Severus' relief. Severus really needed a nap, even if Harry didn't.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Remus awakened, dazed – partly from the Wolfsbane, and partly from the avalanche of news. News of the attack on Dumbledore's townhouse, Voldemort's defeat. Then the bulletin that Auror Sirius Black was wanted for 'questioning'. Remus shook off his fatigue and made his way down the street of Hogsmeade to The Three Broomsticks, only to find Rosemerta in a fine uproar – Aurors had been there to look for Sirius, and they had been none too friendly, but they had been summoned back – Sirius was in custody.

They looked at each other and Rosemerta threw down the hammer she had been waving at one of the Aurors. "Come on Remus, lets go see what that crazed marauder has done this time." She muttered grumpily.

Their entrance into the ministry was hampered by the veritable hive of activity – even if the ministry was still officially on holiday. They managed to find their way to the cells. Sirius, they found was now in a 'waiting room' – a slight step up from a cell. Apparently he was 'waiting' to find out who would win the argument as to who would be taking him home. Albus and James were in close contention.

The mind-healer who had been examining him interrupted their harangue, "He's going to need several months of intense therapy to heal properly, I can heal the fracture in his mind after 2 or 3 more sessions, but after that he needs his family and friends to bring his memories 'forward', if you will. He'll remember everything on his own, if you essentially retrace his life, friendships, etc, with him. Show him pictures, reminisce with him – take him to familiar places." The healer looked at them expectantly.

Rosemerta stepped in before either James or Albus could start. "The both of you are too busy to look after an injured kneazle, let alone Sirius. You have jobs you cannot neglect. Remus has work as well, but he'll be a lot freer than the 2 of you." She looked sternly at them; "Remus and I can look after him in Hogsmeade – where you can certainly find him to 'reminisce' with, or take him to old haunts all you like." She looked uncertainly at Albus, "I wouldn't object to the loan of a house elf, for the duration of his stay, though."

Albus smiled at her. "I'll send one, of course. I'm grateful for your generous offer. You are undoubtedly the best choice. If seeing you daily doesn't encourage him to recover, he is beyond hope."

Rosemerta blushed and swatted his arm. The healer handed her a list of instructions, and she gave him her floo address, so he could see Sirius.

James coughed, and offered, "I will be around to see him, and bring all the albums of our Hogwarts days. Remus and I both can take him around to places he'll remember. I'll go to his apartment and fetch his things to you, and while he's with you, if you need any help at all, please let me know."

Rosemerta smiled and nodded, then she and Remus took either arm and led Sirius to the floo and then to Rosemerta's pub.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Barty Sr. apparated home as soon as he could leave the ministry without causing suspicion. They couldn't be right. His wife wasn't home – likely at a friends home, celebrating – unaware of the slanderous charges being brought against their son.

They had to be wrong, his sweet Barty couldn't be involved – had likely been a prisoner, and Bellatrix was twisting her words, like she had tried to do with Sirius. "Winky!" The tiny elf popped in, "Where is Barty Jr.?"

"He's packed things and is being gone on holiday, Mr Barty. He is packing a lot of things – will he be gone long?" the tiny elf squeaked in worry.

Barty Sr. slumped a bit and went into his study, and sat at his desk, not sure what he should do, then noticed a drawer ajar – he looked in. The families Gringotts keys were kept there, Barty Jr.'s was gone. A trickle of ice went down his neck. Barty Jr. was truly gone then, and unlikely to return. Part of him was relieved that the sweet child he remembered had gotten away.

His fury turned away from his son, and onto those that must have 'led him astray'. He would have his revenge on them.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

January 3rd was not a easy day for a funeral, it was snowing heavily, it was held in Hogwarts great hall, as the students would not return until the 5th. Many who did not even know Regulus had wished to attend. European ministries sent representatives, grateful that Voldemort had been stopped. He had made some incursions into their countries, but the fighting had been here, in the UK. Reporters had been kept to a bare minimum, with admonishments to not cause a fuss, reinforced by Order of the Phoenix Aurors.

Regulus still had the peaceful smile on his face, and he was laid out in Slytherin green and silver. Lucius and Severus smiled a bit blearily, and Narcissa and Lily were soon tearful. They had brought Harry and Draco, feeling that they should attend the funeral of their godfather, who had saved them at the cost of his life. But, the children, sensing their mothers' anguish were soon squirming and restless.

Luckily Gregori, although he knew little about babies, plucked Draco and Harry out of their arms, and he and his father Gaspare sat in the front row beside the Malfoys and Snapes with the children on their laps, and soon silence again reigned. Severus smiled at them in gratitude, and Gaspare nodded back in understanding.

Sirius Black was in an alcove with Rosemerta and Remus, Sirius was heavily dosed with calming draught. It was hoped that his memory would be triggered a bit, and they all felt that he should be at his brother's funeral, no matter how many potions it took.

The formalities were soon underway. A Posthumous order of Merlin 1st class was given along with a mercifully short speech from the Minister of Magic. Albus soon stepped up and tried to remember the carefully crafted speech, but it was useless when standing next to the body of the boy he come to care for.

"We are gathered together to honor the memory of the boy who lost his life at the dawn of this year. Regulus Black did not even reach his 20th birthday, but he faced the most dreaded Dark Lord that we have endured in many centuries. He had a great deal of courage, although it was a quiet courage – not looking for glory or the adulation of crowds. It was the courage one finds to save those one loves. With this courage he went against everything he had been taught by his family, and spied within Lord Voldemort's inner circle itself. He saved lives, and helped bring many to justice with this. This courage had him stand between Voldemort himself and his godsons, protecting them with his very life, and his death. With this courageous act he saved the rest of the wizarding world from further ravaging from the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters. Regulus will not be forgotten by those he loved, and who loved him in return."

The mourners filed by Regulus, whispering their own goodbyes, and then his body was transferred to the graveyard outside of London where many wizards were buried. There had been a lot of arguing over proper monuments and they had finally settled on something a lot smaller than the ministry wanted. There was a rectangular tomb with engravings of playing children on 3 of the sides. The fourth simply gave his name and dates with the Order of Merlin designation. Beneath this it said, "No greater love than this, than that a man lay down his life for his friend."

The Order of the Phoenix saw him laid to rest, and _apparated_ to their homes, to grieve their friend privately.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sirius was puzzled about the event he had been taken to, the healer had given him a second treatment, and he was starting to remember his friend's names, when they visited. He had stared at the young man on the dais, and listened to their words. He was sure that he knew him, and the name Regulus was familiar, but the memories didn't come through until he was resting in bed that night.

Regulus, his brother, who he had so looked down on, He'd loved him, but had always felt he really shouldn't. Regulus had been a Slytherin, a friend of Malfoy and Snape, most likely marked as a follower of Voldemort. Now, he was dead – having saved everyone from the Dark Lord, and it was much too late to make up for anything.

He cried much of the night, memories of Regulus pouring in, unbidden. The trickle of remembering started by the healer, was turning into a stream. Hopefully he would have them all back, eventually.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Hogwarts reopened literally with a bang, - an awful lot of wizard fireworks had been snuck into the school, and several were set off in the 5th year Potions class that was first thing that morning. Unfortunately that was a lesson with volatile ingredients, and the resulting 'fireworks' and explosions had been 'awesome', according to witnesses. There were several students in the infirmary, all of whom muttered that it had been worth it.

Detentions had been assigned to the Gryffindors and Slytherins that had been responsible, and points had been deducted. The teachers had gone easy on them, though – they had been encouraged that the two houses had united in this prank, and hoped that it didn't mean that pranks were simply going to be more cunning, and also hoped no Ravenclaw joined in, or the castle might not survive.

Gregori and Albus hammered out the fine print in the apprenticeship, and planned to start in July – giving Gregori June to celebrate graduation and tie up any loose ends.

Justine McMillian, upon realizing that Severus probably had a large bulls-eye painted on his back, where the remaining death-eaters were concerned, decided, reluctantly that it was best to look elsewhere for a future partner. She sighed, he would have been perfect.

Remus continued contacting werewolf packs, to arrange delivery of the Wolfsbane. The apartments that he lived in at Hogsmeade now, almost exclusively held werewolves, and had been expanded several times. There was now an office there that arranged for werewolves to interview for jobs – prospective employers sent job descriptions to them and they sent prospective employees. There was a feeling of hope in the werewolf community, that had been gone for a long time.

There were now several apartments - on the outskirts of Knockturn alley – to be sure, that also rented openly to werewolves that worked in Diagonally. They took care to drink their Wolfsbane and set up silencing charms so as not to alarm others at the full moon. They had secretly converted the large basement into a 'wolf-type rumpus room' for full moons, and quite enjoyed themselves. The Hogsmeade 'pack' either did something similar in their own cellar, or ran in the nearby forbidden forest. Life was becoming good.

May arrived and so did 'Charlus James Potter' to Sylvia Potters relief – she was so very tired of being fat. She hoped that James would not insist on a "spare". James was also relieved, he missed being a dad, although Charlus wouldn't really be much fun until he was a bit older, he thought.

The school year ended with out further incident, and summer began.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Gregori returned to Hogwarts promptly on July 1st, and got comfortable in the long – unused apprentice quarters near the Headmasters office.

Albus and Gregori started in immediately on learning the transfiguration that he wanted to learn. They _apparated_ frequently to Prince Manor to practice the repairing and renewal spells on the rundown manor. They soon had several areas of it less hazardous, to Gaspare's relief and gratitude. Albus hoped to have it in fine order for them before the apprenticeship was over.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

In February – at the Order of Merlin ceremonies Severus and Lily were announcing the likely arrival of another Snape child in September. They finally met Justine there, who blushed and looked at Severus a bit wistfully, and congratulated them both. She and Lily struck up a tentative friendship, and correspondence.

In March Severus had finally completed renovation of the huge workroom attached to the greenhouse. He and the two house-elves that had expressed interest in plants and potions had cheerfully picked out and planted everything he could think of.

Visiting werewolves who could make the Wolfsbane potion noticed the Greenhouse and told others about it, and grateful werewolves sent more seeds and seedlings, whenever they came across an interesting plant. Lily laughed and said they would need a second greenhouse, soon.

The Minister of Magic, recognizing that keeping 'The boy who lived's' father happy was a good idea, let it slip whenever he could, that Severus was interested in potions plants. Justine, as well, spread the word in her social circle and soon people were competing to find him obscure plants, - it was now all the rage to be able to announce that they had found an impossibly rare plant for Potions Master Snape – 'Harry Snapes 'the boy who lived's' father, you know'. Severus had to make the Second Greenhouse a large one, and hired a plant-obsessed former Hufflepuff – recommended by Professor Sprout - to manage them with the house-elves. They attached an apartment to the 2nd greenhouse for Jimmy Parkin and he settled in without a hitch.

Soon even Lucius was jealous of his collection, and trading cuttings of his plants for cuttings of Severus'. Others heard of this and soon Severus' Hufflepuff was mediating trades for even more plants. Severus sighed and hoped a third Greenhouse was not on the horizon, too soon.

He was finally able to start some brewing in July, and was interrupted by the arrival of the Malfoy twins – a boy and a girl. The bright-eyed girl was named Lilith Nadia, and the boy Argent Regulus. The boy was the smaller of the two and caused some anxiety - what with being quite sickly. The healers fussed over him, and Severus brewed some nutritive potions that would augment his immune system. Lucius took to carrying Argent with him everywhere, with the now-walking Draco at his heels.

Harry had his own corner in Severus' workshop where he banged cheerfully on an old dented cauldron, and play with old weights and measuring tools, and the elves occasionally had him 'help plant'. Lily was often at St Mungo's with her research, so Severus was smugly monopolizing Harry.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Just before the end of the summer, Albus called together the 'inner circle' of the Order of the Phoenix. Lucius, Narcissa, Severus, Lily, Moody, Frank, Arthur, James & Remus all gathered. Sirius was better, but was not quite well enough to attend, and Molly had just delivered her long-awaited girl – Ginny. They peered around the townhouse in uneasiness. None of them had been back since January, and they felt, again Regulus' loss. They sat, and the elves Albus had left served some drinks, he lifted the glass toward the unusually silent group "A toast to fallen comrades." They echoed this and drank, and Albus got to business.

"I have left this business, feeling we all needed a breather. Not all of you are aware of it, but Voldemort is not gone for good." He looked at the group, again. "Before he died, Regulus informed me that the Dark Lord had made Horcruxes, to avoid death." Muttered curses were heard and Moody banged a hand on the table. "You are to relay this information to **no one**."

Albus explained that there were 5 of them & that Voldemort had planned on a 6th, he told them about the Slytherin necklace, and the Gaunt Ring.

"We also learned through questioning Bellatrix and Cygnus that they were keeping the Hufflepuff cup for him. After Cygnus was kissed, Druella brought us the cup, in exchange for only sentencing Bellatrix to Azkaban – this deal is extremely secret, by the way. Regulus said that Kreacher could take us to where the necklace is – I won't sicken you with the details of how that is likely to be done. I believe we can discover where the Gaunt ring is if we trace where the Gaunts lived. The 4th object we suspect Abraxas had – we need to look more seriously for this, now that Voldemort is not breathing down our necks." Lucius and Narcissa nodded in agreement. "We don't know what the 5th is, although I suspect that it will be an artifact of the founders."

"Those of you in the Ministry – I need you to discreetly research known artifacts of the founders and their current location. I also want information on how to destroy Horcruxes. Please take your information to Moody, and he can pass it on discreetly to Hogwarts, and to me." Albus finished. The members present agreed to this, and Albus said he would call another meeting if important findings were made.

"What're ya goin' to do about the Horcruxes that we know about, or have in our possession?" Moody asked, glaring at him balefully. "You're not to be doing anythin' on yer own, you sly dog. Ye'll let some of us have some fun, too."

"If we go to retrieve any more, or find a way to attempt to destroy one, I'll contact you to make up a team." Albus chuckled. Moody huffed and muttered something that sounded like 'ya better'.

Albus sent them on their way and sighed. He hadn't thought there would be a way to get rid of Voldemort without a great deal of deaths. Certainly many had died, but he had expected a great deal more. If only he could find a way to rid them of the horcruxes, Voldemort would be mortal, and killable.

He sighed, it would be quite an adventure, he expected.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N RL and the holidays attacked without mercy, and took no prisoners. I barely made it out alive. This chapter was to wrap up a few strings, and take aim at what our beloved characters will do next. Review if you notice any strings that I forgot to tie up.


	32. Disposal of the Cup

LFAM32 Disposal of the Cup

Disclaimer ;-I don't own anything!! It's all JKR's!!

Chapter 32

Severus threw the stirring rod down in disgust and _evanesco'd _the potion. He had been hoping to perfect a new, highly effective potion for arthritis. With wizards living to such long lifespans – many up to 200 years, aching joints were common among the elderly. Pain potions were okay, but they were opiate based, and eventually addictive. After taking them a long time they stopped being very effective, and of course they had a sedating effect. Many wizards ended up just enduring the pain, like Gaspare Prince. It was now October and he hoped to have the potion perfected by Christmas – as a gift for Gaspare.

Gaspare and Gregori had become close friends to Severus and Lily, as well as beloved relatives. Gaspare found it difficult to leave his home, but Narcissa and Lily took the children to visit him, often. Several weekends during the summer, they had persuaded him to stay at Briarwood Manor a few days. Gaspare had enjoyed reminiscing with Albus, and talking to Severus about the Prince family. He seemed truly apologetic that Severus had not inherited Prince Manor.

Severus had quickly reassured him that any resentment he might have had about that was long since gone. The Prince Manor was like a tale that had been told to him, but he had little emotional connection to it, and now that he and Lily were making a life at Briarfrost, he had no longing for the old estate. Gaspare seemed relieved, but also saddened. He had patted Severus' hand. "Marcellus should have forgiven his daughter and welcomed you to the family, Severus. He was quite wrong not to – we might have lost you to the dark, because of it."

Lucius had also become fond of the old wizard – they had found a mutual fanaticism for Astronomy and Arithmancy and 'how intertwined the two could become, etc.' Lucius had rather cleverly managed to trade a pair of his many house elves for 'the privilege of copying 3 of Gaspare's books' that Lucius had found to his horror he didn't have copies of. Gaspare had protested that the payment was too much. Lucius had answered that he was overrun with house-elves (quite true), and that this pair was whining about wanting elflings and there simply wasn't room at _any_ of his houses (also quite true).

Gaspare had happily given in, and the happy elves – thrilled at the amount of work awaiting them had moved in and were putting the manor to rights.

Severus shook his head in remembrance, smiling a bit. He picked up Harry who was stacking potions jars, so he could knock them over with a loud crash. Harry hugged him as they walked into the attached greenhouse, looking over the plants. When stuck on a problem, Severus often wandered in here; Jimmy had kept the often-used plants here, and moved the more odd, or difficult to please plants to the new greenhouse.

Severus walked down the aisles, naming the plants off to Harry, and their uses, in response to Harry's pointing and asking "What, Daddy?" He would listen earnestly to Severus' dissertation on the plants, to Severus' amusement. He knew his doting on Harry was a cause for numerous jokes among people who were used to his rather antisocial ways, but he had come too close to losing Harry to care about people's opinions.

Lily had, with relief, had a baby girl on September 15th, naming her Cybele Eileen. She had a much darker hue of red hair, and Severus' black eyes. They both loved her dearly, although Harry didn't seem to know what to make of the frequently screaming infant. She was apparently determined to outdo Draco's infamous colic. Severus spent a lot of time brewing extra strength tummy soothers.

Severus stopped at the patch of nettle plants – a patch transplanted straight from Queerditch Marsh; they were essential to the arthritis potion, as was the Murtlap essence. Unfortunately they absolutely refused to combine, and nothing he had thought of had done anything but caused explosions.

Jimmy wandered over to join them in their perusal of the nettles. "They still not co-operating, Mr. Snape?"

"No, they still won't mix with the Murtlap." Severus answered tiredly.

Harry threw his arms wide, yelling. "BOOM!!" Grinning as Jimmy laughed.

"Yes, that's what they do, Harry." Severus answered, smiling – Harry had apparently been watching Severus' experiments more closely than he thought.

"I've been talking to Professor Sprout over the last 2 weeks, Mr. Snape." Jimmy said, and Severus almost groaned – Jimmy was showing all the signs of one of his long-winded stories. "She's been wanting to trade for one of the Japanese Mandrake, to show the students the differences – I got that barrel of scarab beetles you wanted for it. Anyway – she told me that some herbologist grew a rose bush to kill doxies with – It's small, so you can have it indoors, and they grew it, feeding it belladonna so it was poisonous. Doxies can't resist roses, and they don't realize its poison until they're already dead." Severus held on his fraying nerves – Jimmy should come to the point soon. "Well, I was thinking we might try growing a stand of nettle, while feeding it Murtlap Essence – if it absorbs into the nettle, maybe it will combine in the potion." Jimmy beamed at Severus' thunderstruck look.

"That's a brilliant idea, Mr. Parkin – even if it doesn't work on this – it may work on other plants." Severus actually smiled at him. "Can you start, now?"

"Sure – just given me the Murtlap Essence, and it should be grown enough in a couple weeks." Jimmy looked pleased at Severus' reaction, and the planting commenced that morning, with Severus helping, and Harry also 'helping' by throwing the seeds when they told him to.

Severus went back to his lab in a happier frame of mind. He had the usually brewing going – He still filled a lot of orders for the apothecary, and as predicted he made huge batches of Wolfsbane every month. He sold a lot at the apothecary, and the British Ministry bought from him, but he also sent a large number of doses to Lupin every month – Lupin had lured a lot of packs back to the wizarding world, letting them try the Wolfsbane freely, and finding jobs for them. More and more small neighborhoods of werewolves were springing up although they still remained secretive, fearing that the goodwill would suddenly disappear. The 'Hogsmeade pack' remained the biggest – and the ministry approved this, as they could roam the forbidden forest, and not frighten _anyone_.

Severus smiled to himself – the only ones not pleased by the almost seamless re-entry of the werewolves back into society were Ms. Umbridge and her cohorts. Her band of followers grew smaller every month, as her predictions of disaster came to nothing. She had taken to dogging Lupin's footsteps, trying to goad him into something. Lupin's benign manner came in handy at this time, and made her look like the idiot she was.

He made a fair number of potions on contract – he insisted they go through Hadrian and Aubrey's apothecary, to weed out the frivolous. He was content with the amounts that were slowly filling his Gringotts vault. He would likely never equal Lily's millions, but no-one could accuse him of living off her, he felt, with a slightly vindictive thought of James Potter.

An elf popped into the lab with a huge tray of food, and Harry squealed happily, it was harder to ignore meals with Harry in the lab with him. So, he set the cauldrons to simmer, and sat to eat.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Albus and Moody stared at the innocent – looking gold cup sitting in front of them on the ground. Kingsley stood off to one side, looking nervous. They had found references to Horcruxes in one or two books, mostly nightmarish stories of how they had been created in the past, and a few stories of the spell going 'wrong', that were somehow even worse. Fiendfyre was one of the few things mentioned as a way to destroy them. Amelia Bones and Rufus had found that reference via a friend of theirs in the Dept of Mysteries.

Albus and Moody had finally decided that a clearing deep in the heart of the Forbidden forest was best for testing the spell on the first Horcrux that they had gotten from the Black's – the Hufflepuff cup. It was decided that Albus would cast the spell and Moody would contain the flames if they got out of control. Kingsley would go for help if things went bad.

They stepped back from the cup and Albus incanted the _fiendfyre._ The enchanted fire burst into life, dragons and phoenixes flying around with chimeras and serpents writhing in the flames. They could hear the cup sizzling and finally bursting apart, with a black cloud swarming out of it. The flames attacked it and the cloud seemed to twist and scream before being engulfed, and disappearing.

Albus fought with the fire a bit, and it finally dissipated and shrank, then died with a final snarl.

They waited impatiently for the ground to cool, Moody muttered and cast an _aguamenti_, and the area steamed, and they all walked to where the pieces of the cup lay scattered. Albus accioed them and put them in a small box. Smiles suddenly broke out.

"It worked, didn't it?" Kingsley said. "It **did** work?"

"Yes, m'boy, I believe we've done it." Albus smiled back. "That's one down, four to go. We'll arrange to go to retrieve the locket in a couple weeks – together, of course. I'm going with Sirius to question the house-elf, soon."

"See you soon, then." Moody smirked, and he and Kingsley apparated back to the ministry. Amelia and Rufus were anxiously awaiting news of success.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Remus looked down the hall, and sighed. Dolores Umbridge was coming down the hall with some of her friends in tow. She had seriously become a thorn in his side. She seemed to feel that if she insulted him enough he would snap at her – literally – human form or not – **idiot**.

He turned and went on down the hall to the Ministers office. He was to the secretary's desk when he heard it. The sound of it always made him cringe in distaste.

"Hemhem"

He resolutely ignored the sound; maybe if he never responded to it she would stop with that annoyance. He smiled at the secretary. "I have an appointment with the Minister – I believe he is expecting me."

"Hemhem" The sound was louder.

The secretary looked at them anxiously. "You may go in, if you please, Mr. Lupin."

He walked forward to the door, when a hand yanked him around. He looked at the gorilla like wizard glaring at him. "Ya can't ignore the lady that way."

Lupin smiled at him graciously. "Sorry, all I heard was someone coughing. Coming down with something Ms. Umbridge? – I know an excellent Potions Master." His smile transferred to the primly sneering woman.

"I need to talk to you about your 'packs of animal' Mr. Lupin. The numbers that are crowding around Hogsmeade are unacceptable, you must make them move." She chirped at him in her high-pitched voice.

"I don't believe I own any packs of anything, if you're referring to my wizard friends who happen to be werewolves who reside in Hogsmeade - all of whom take Wolfsbane – they are precisely where the Ministry **want** them to be." He turned and made it through the door before she could do more than sputter.

The Minister looked up and smiled at Remus' harassed look. "Ms Umbridge corner you again? I've already demoted her once for that 'little slipup' last month. She'll continue to slide if she keeps on harassing you instead of doing her job."

"I know, but she's wearing on the nerves. I've contacted another pack, and Larkin is staying with them while they try the Wolfsbane. Except for a few loners, and others that live at home with families, I think we've reached everyone but Greyback's pack – unfortunately they all seem to be rogues that rather enjoy the whole killing/ biting aspect of it." Remus quickly debriefed the Minister.

"We need to bring them in, or get rid of them – without making the werewolves who are peaceful citizens nervous." The minister looked thoughtful, "We'll need to consult with the MLE on this – I'll speak to them, get some ideas."

Remus nodded and left to floo home. He entered the apartment building, greeting friends inside; it was good to see happiness among them.

One person was not pleased about all the 'happiness'; Greyback watched the apartment from the trees nearby. His pack had shrunk considerably after the Wolfsbane had come out, and now any wizards bitten were unlikely to join – they would just start taking the potion. Life was better for **HIM** while the Ministry was oppressing the werewolves. Perhaps there could be a change in all this. He smiled thoughtfully.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N Sorry there was such a delay – Updates will be slower with the holidays. Reviews are welcome – let me know if you think I should kill off Umbridge soon or later.


	33. Godparents

LFAM33 Godparents

Disclaimer: Just playing with the characters – don't own them or make any money.

Chapter 33

Lucius stood outside the Burrow, alone; with the brisk October wind whirling leaves around him. It was a Saturday, and he was sure the Weasley's would all be home – he could see several children zooming around the yard, he counted 4 of them. Lucius sighed, he had put this off long enough, and it needed to be done, Argent's life might someday depend upon it. His arms twitched, he was used, now to carrying Argent everywhere with him, and he missed the weight of the child. Lucius would have brought him, but this visit was too important to have even as well - loved a distraction as Argent.

Lucius resolutely strode forward, through the wards. Arthur's head immediately appeared at the window. Lucius could see improvements and renovations to enlarge the house in progress. Lucius smirked – Arthur had been promoted again, and now was assistant to the aging head of the Department in the MLE that oversaw interactions with the Muggles. Rumor had it that Arthur was ecstatic, both with the position and the large pay raise. This was all part of Lucius' 'little plan', and if an Order member benefited – well that was okay, too.

Arthur Weasley met Lucius at the door, a quizzical look on his pleasant face. Arthur had already left Hogwarts when Lucius had started, and had worked in a back office in the ministry for almost a decade - before Lucius' string–pulling on his behalf. He was good at his job, just had no idea of how to advance himself through the usual maneuverings – or, more likely, was too honorable.

Lucius finally reached the door, under the gauntlet of Weasley eyes, some in the yard, some peaking through windows.

"I need to speak to you and Mrs. Weasley, in private, if you don't mind, Mr. Weasley." Lucius said in, perhaps more formal a manner than necessary, Lucius tended to get that way when stressed.

The ginger eyebrows lifted, but he showed Lucius to their parlor, and a mystified Molly soon arrived with tea. Lucius had heard her loudly ordering someone named Charlie into watching the younger siblings. He knew their eldest was in his second year at Hogwarts, and their second would be starting next year – that was likely to be Charlie.

They were all finally settled, and they were looking at Lucius quizzically. He cleared his throat and tried to organize the request as best he could. "I would like to request the honor of your support of my son – Argent Regulus Malfoy – in the capacity of godfather, Arthur." There, he thought –I've said it. The pair sitting on the sofa was glassy-eyed in shock. "The christening is next Saturday, I intend to ask Minerva to be godmother –." Lucius nodded to Molly; "I know you will likely be co-godparenting with Arthur, so I felt it safe to ask Minerva, as she is quite fond of Shadow."

This, at least brought Molly out of her shock. "Shadow?"

Lucius felt himself flush slightly, and he squirmed a bit. "I tend to carry him everywhere, Severus started calling him 'Lucius' shadow', then, soon, everyone started calling him Shadow – now he doesn't respond to anything else."

Molly smiled at this – Lucius could almost hear her thinking 'how sweet', to his embarrassment.

"I know I tend to hover over him, perhaps too much, but I worry for him, and that brings me to the crux of the matter. I hope I may count on your discretion?" They nodded at Lucius agreeably. "Since you have a pair of twins of your own, I expect that the healers warned you about a phenomena that sometimes occurs – since your twins are identical, I expect that their magic divided out between them quite evenly. In non-identical pairs, especially when one is a boy and one a girl, sometimes all, or most of the magic goes to one twin." He looked at Molly's understanding eyes, and knew he already had an ally.

Molly sat back, gravely – she was well familiar with this, Lucius expected, there were a lot of twins in the Prewitt family, and not all of them identical.

"The healers confirmed that Lilith has plenty of magic, although her exact levels won't be clear until later, but Shadow – he was quite sickly, at first, and we were afraid for his life, he was susceptible to almost anything, until Severus gave him some potion to augment his immune system. The Healers feel that since he responded to the potion – he must have **some** magic." He brightened at being able to say this – the Healers had only reluctantly told him this yesterday.

Arthur and Molly now looked a bit anxious and wary. Lucius could understand this, although he felt it was a bit insulting to be lumped with other snobs who would be ashamed of a magicless child, or one that had little magic.

Lucius looked at them levelly; he needed them to believe him, absolutely. "I love my son very much, but I recognize that his life might not be easy, if I don't give him the support system he may need. I think a lot more squibs, or near squibs would leave, and go to the muggle world if they knew how to exist there. I'd rather that Shadow didn't do this – but I want him to have the option, if he wants it." Their eyes once again held shock – but it seemed to be a more pleasant shock.

"In spite of the show I put on at Severus' bachelor party." Lucius began, Arthur snickered a bit at this, and Molly hushed him. "I really am not overly familiar with the muggle world, I can get by for a few days - when necessary – and Severus knows a bit more, although I suspect, not by much." Arthur's eyes took on a light of dawning comprehension, and Lucius hastened his explanation. "Many people choose godparents will-nilly – just parceling it out to family or friends, like it is nothing – and for many, if their child has no particular needs, I'm sure this is fine. I intend that Shadow's godparents truly be people who can aide him if he needs it, particularly if he needs mentoring in 'all things muggle'."

Arthur sat back, smiling – he now understood the elaborate explanation of such a simple request. "All my preparations for this may be unnecessary – perhaps he will develop a good amount of magic, later. Maybe he will make his way in the wizarding world without magic, as others have. But, it could be that he will want to seek out the muggle world, and then he will likely need more help than just I can give. I need to know that you will truly have your heart in this, if he needs help with this." Lucius finished his plea, and sat back. It was now up to Arthur.

Arthur chuckled a bit, "You most likely realize that Molly and I could never say no to a child, I would be honored to be Shadow's godfather and help him in **any** way that is needed."

Lucius was almost limp with relief, but managed to stand and shake Arthur's hand. "I will owl you with the time & place." Lucius was fairly certain he was beaming at the man (that would most certainly give him nightmares), so he turned to the wife. "Molly, could you walk me to the wards?"

She tipped her head to the side, questioningly, but escorted Lucius to the door.

"Molly, I have another difficulty that I wish to speak with you about. I have somehow become overrun with house-elves, in particular I have 3 fighting tooth and nail over rights to work in the nursery. It is tradition for the parents to gift the godparents – would Arthur be insulted to be presented with an elf?" Molly looked surprised, then thoughtful, "I must admit one would be dead useful, I don't think he would have any objections."

"Good, I don't like to sell them – never know what sort they'll end up with. I managed to give 2 to Gaspare. I'm glad to find house room for another". Lucius was unhappily aware he was likely beaming at Molly, now. His reputation as a fierce Slytherin would be utterly ruined, if he wasn't more careful.

Molly just smiled; Lucius suddenly noticed it was a sad smile. "Molly?" He asked hesitantly.

"Not many know it, but I started out as a twin." She sighed, picking at her apron a moment. "My brother only lasted a few weeks. My parents didn't tell me – but I overheard someone say I had taken all the magic, and that was why he died. I was devastated to hear that. But my grandmother, when I confessed to her what I overheard, told me it wasn't my fault, that my brother had simply been a true gentleman, and had gifted his lady - his sister with his magic, and perhaps had over-done it in his eagerness to be chivalrous, and that was why he died." She smiled hesitantly at me. "I think perhaps your son is also a true gentleman. I'm quite anxious to meet him." Molly had tears in her eyes through the smile.

Lucius was horrified to feel his own eyes tingling, but he was resolute – Malfoy's did not cry (not in public). His father would have said _not ever_ – 'but I am not my father' he thought fiercely. His voice was a bit hoarse when he answered her, "Thank you, Molly, I know he will treasure your presence in his life." Lucius bowed over her hand and _apparated_ home.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Narcissa and Lily wrestled with the last few adjustments to the christening party – they had decided on Halloween for it, making it a somewhat bigger party – and included Cybele's christening in it, as well. "To get all the christenings and godparent – naming over with at once." Severus and Lucius just wanted it done.

"So then, Gregori Prince and Aurora Sinistra will be Cybele's godparents – isn't he a bit young?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes, but I believe he will be a conscientious one – Albus says he has checked out every book with the word godparent mentioned." Severus laughed. "Aurora will also be good - she is, after all Head of the House of Slytherin, now."

"Very well, Minerva leaped at the chance to be Shadow's godmother, and Arthur as well, as godfather." Narcissa continued. "Lily will be Lilith's godmother." The pair smiled together as if they had pulled off a coup. Now we just need to agree on the godfather." Narcissa looked expectantly at Lucius. "Just why won't you agree on Remus Lupin – he has been a great help and is very good with the children?" Narcissa sounded a bit perturbed.

Lucius shifted a bit guiltily, but Severus came to his aid. "For Circe's sake, Cissa, look at your list, with Remus on board, the twins will have nothing but Gryffindor godparents! Do you have any idea of what you'll be up against? They'll be dragon-hunting in Romania at age 4!"

Narcissa straightened with a jerk, her fevered imagination showing her nightmarish scenes of Remus and Minerva handing the twins swords and telling them to go ahead and poke the big fire-breathing lizard 'he won't bite – much' It didn't help that Lily was laughing that 'they would surely wait until the kids were 6'.

Lucius looked at Narcissa in triumph – he could almost see her thoughts even without Legilimency. Severus smirked at him. They liked Remus, now; but he was getting too cozy with Sirius and James again for their comfort level.

"Well, I image that Remus and Sirius will be busy as godparents to James' boy." Narcissa said quickly. "James decided on 2 godfathers – like you did for Harris, when you decided on Lucius and Regulus, although I didn't mind having people believe I was the other godparent, so Voldemort wouldn't know about Regulus' being so close to you."

"Why don't we make it official, then? We're naming godparents –we'll make you Harry's godmother for real, now." Lily leaped on the idea. Narcissa nodded, eagerly.

"And I think that since Lucius is so eager for safety in the godparents we choose, we'll just name Alastor Moody as Lilith's godfather – perhaps he'll be able to keep the little minx out of trouble." Narcissa smiled at Lucius sweetly – daring him to argue. "After all – he's a Ravenclaw – he'll not go dragon-hunting with a lot of backup."

Lucius nodded, Moody would be acceptable, and another tie to the MLE would be helpful. Of course he imagined that Lilith's first words would likely be 'constant vigilance!' Lucius went to firecall Moody.

Severus scowled, he still hadn't forgiven Moody for the birthday gift Moody had given him – a scarlet t-shirt with a glittering gold lion that pranced and roared. Even worse the back said in very large letters 'closet lion'. Lucius and Albus had actually laughed until they literally cried. Now, he couldn't get rid of the shirt – every time he hid it, it would re-appear on a chair in the bedroom. Worse, Harry had found it and wore it to bed, and now he wouldn't let anyone take it away. He'd likely take it to Hogwarts and tell everyone where got it from. Severus shuddered.

At least all the details were done, they could get on with the christening this Saturday – only 5 days away.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N Mostly godparent stuff here, but Shadow will be having adventures involving all of them, we're sure.


	34. Finishing the Book

LFAM 34 Book Publishing

Disclaimer: I don't make any money from this, don't own anything, JKR does.

Chapter 34

Severus was relieved to have the christenings over with. Being in the spotlight, - however briefly – as Cybele's father – with a large groups of wizard around made him twitchy. Hard to believe he once craved having attention. He supposed it wasn't so much being in the spotlight he had wanted so much as having an acknowledgment of his existence that was positive – a "well done on those grades, Severus", "good job with that potion/spell/whatever".

Having Lily back in his life had calmed most of his leftover feelings of unworthiness. Her opinion had always outweighed anyone else's outlook on anything. As long as she continued to give him the same looks of loving approval, he was happy. It also bolstered his ego to have Harry raptly listening to every word he said.

Severus had nicknamed Lucius' son Shadow, but Harry was quickly becoming his own tag-along. He was, however a welcome addition to Severus' day. For a child just over 1 year old he was remarkably careful – oh, he was noisy at times, definitely was curious. It, however only took one explanation of 'don't touch' and he would stay away from the object, - unless it was an animal.

No amount of pleading would keep Harry from struggling to run to Lucius' Granian herd, or other interesting creatures. Luckily Draco was equally enamored with the Granians, so he had Lucius' sympathy. Lucius and he had looked the young winged-horses over, looking for likely prospects for the boys; he could remember some lively summer days spent with Regulus and Lucius, tearing across the sky.

They were some of the few memories he had that were worth keeping. When Abraxas was away, Lucius would invite the pair of them over for a lot of forbidden adventures, but the Granian rides had been especially sweet. Severus was hopeless on a broom, but on the winged horses, he felt at home. It would be nice to share Granian riding with his family.

Severus looked back over at Lucius, who was concluding his part of the speeches by presenting each godparent with a house-elf. He chuckled at Minerva and Moody's looks of bewilderment – he expected Minerva's would soon be keeping her Scottish home clean during the school-year while she was away, but he doubted Moody would be pleased if his elf tried to tidy his files – Severus had once glimpsed the Auror's home office - 'pit' was too kind a description for it. Lily, at least would have a use for the extra Malfoy nursery elf, as would Arthur. Lucius had the smug look of someone who had found homes for an unwanted litter of kittens.

Severus shook his head – Lucius could have sold the house-elves for extraordinary amounts, but he was very picky about who **his** elves went to. Severus suspected that it was because several of the elves had helped him when Abraxas would beat him for 'infractions', he also recalled that a couple of elves were killed for taking food and healing potions to Lucius during the week he had spent in the dungeons, before Severus and Regulus had rescued him. Lucius could rival Hufflepuffs in his loyalty once it was earned, - of course that rarely happened.

Lily stepped forward to present their gifts – Severus had been given a rare phosphorescent lily that bloomed at night, and was quite beautiful – and he knew that Narcissa did not have them. Luckily they were reasonably prolific, and could give Narcissa a dozen bulbs as a godmother's gift. From the gleam in her eyes, they expected she was pleased with the gift.

When Severus had heard about the doxie-killing rosebush, he had Jimmy Parkin trade for one. Now that Albus and Gregori, with the assistance of the new house-elves had Prince Manor in better shape, they would want to keep it that way. So the doxie assassinating rosebush was presented to Gregori, who was fascinated by it, and promised to let them know how it worked – they hadn't eradicated the doxies, as yet, so they would have an opportunity to see it in action. Severus enthusiastically requested the dead bodies of any killed doxies to use in potions. Gregori had looked less happy at that, but said he would try.

Aurora Sinistra was more difficult, but Lily had found a rare set of astronomy books in Lucius' library – although the smirking blond rat had made her trade a Japanese mandrake from Severus' greenhouse for the 'privilege of duplicating the extremely ancient books' She had immediately made a second copy for herself, of course. He had said they were rare enough to send Aurora into raptures over them. Lily had copied them into green leather-bound books with the Slytherin crest on them, and Sinistra's name stamped into the cover, and they were presented with a bouquet of green & silver roses. Sinistra was visibly awestruck at the books.

Aurora had been surprised, and pleased to have been asked to be godmother to Cybele – she well acquainted with Lily and Narcissa but not **that** closely – although she had been helping with Lily and Narcissa's little 'project' all summer – perhaps she had been asked because of that. Whatever the reason that she had been asked - the connections would be useful for the future and she was hopeful that her goddaughter would be in Slytherin house at Hogwarts. Albus's new policies had made Slytherin House easier to manage, not to mention that the latest hero was a Slytherin – Regulus Black, himself! Yes, Aurora Sinistra felt she had it pretty good, for the moment.

The christening finally drew to a close, and the bewildered babies were put to bed.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Lily and Narcissa had granted a very brief interview months ago - in February to a reporter regarding the 'incident' and had told him the story of the parental protection book they had found, and Regulus' use of one of the spells – apparently using his status as godfather to the two boys. The reporter had been quite interested, saying that many modern witches simply didn't know the existence of so much of the old magics. Muggleborn or pureblood, they seemed to be losing much of their skills as parents. The women had bristled over this, but had to admit that it appeared to be true.

Narcissa and Lily poured over their latest find in old books on parenting. Many that they had found were total tripe, but they had also written down some of these dearly held customs that could be easily disproved, as well. Lily had been appalled that the ancient book on parental protection had been out of print, and very rare. Narcissa had had the idea of updating the book, perhaps expanding on it a little, and publishing it – there hadn't been any new parenting books in years, and they were sure the subject needed updating – as the reporter had pointed out.

The book soon took on a life of its own, and they were thinking of making it a **SET** of books, instead. There was simply so much critical information that needed updating & reviewing, and correcting misinformation – so many books had absolute idiocy in them. There was the issue of breastfeeding – Lily let the crusading Narcissa handle that set of chapters.

Potions that could be used for babies was almost a book in itself. Working with St. Mungo's had shown her how easy it was to wrongly dose a child. The long-suffering Severus had answered their questions patiently, although they had sensed he had wanted to tell them 'if you had paid attention in class at Hogwarts you would know this!' It was a good thing he had never had any teaching aspirations – he really didn't have the patience for it.

Soon there was a room set aside for their project at Malfoy Manor, and they had slaved over it all summer. They had sent the word out amongst their friends about their project, and they were soon knee deep in borrowed books and letters full of 'helpful hints'. They found enough truly helpful things that they felt they had to go through all of it. Minerva and Molly came over a helped when they could, as well as Sinistra – although she freely admitted it was not her forte – but she helped owl books back to their owners with polite notes of thanks.

Narcissa and Lily had finally invited a publisher over for lunch in September, and showed him the project. He had been delighted. Lily suspected that the book could have been utterly useless, and with 'the Boy who Lived's' mother as a co-author he would still have published it successfully. Now, in November, they just needed to complete their editing and they could send it off.

"I can't believe we're almost done, it was such a huge work, but I've enjoyed it I think." Narcissa pushed her honey-blond hair behind her ears. "This book has sucked up all our spare time for the better part of a year. I'm relieved we were able to pare it down to 2 big books, instead of a larger set. But, I suspect I won't know what to do with myself after this is done."

"They'll have you doing book signings and interviews for some time, I'm sure." Lily laughed.

"**US**, Lily, this is a co-authored book, and you'll not throw me to the wolves and trot along to your next project." Narcissa scolded.

"Perhaps a few, but I've neglected my work on curse damage. You're so good with interviews – you had that reporter fellow mesmerized." Lily agreed with Severus on the theory that all reporters were part dementor. If she could talk Narcissa into the publicity part of it, she wouldn't have to practice her _patronus_.

"We'll see how things go, we may not need to worry about very many interviews." Narcissa said complacently.

Lily frowned, "I suspect that as long as they say it was co-authored by the mother of 'the Boy who Lived' they'll sell stacks of the books. Not to mention everyone will want 'interviews, and book signings', whether they sell the books or not."

Narcissa sighed, "True, but does it matter WHY they buy the book, as long as the parents who **NEED** the information get it? If there were no fame to advance the book, we would likely be conspiring to do something to draw attention to it, or ourselves to get the books noticed, so don't be uneasy about the use of recognition. We'll just make sure that the publishers know not to make it the main selling point, and that subtlety is to desired in this."

Lily nodded, a bit more contented about it, but she still hoped Narcissa did most of the talking.

At last, the books were done, in late November, and given to the beaming publisher.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

They had a large 'The Book is **finally** done' celebration that evening at Rhiannon's – the owner was pleased at the publicity of constantly having heroes of the war dining at her establishment. The Malfoys, Snapes, Weasleys & Princes gathered with Remus, Aurora, Minerva and Albus, Jimmy Parkin was also there – somewhat awestruck by the restaurant. One last addition was the werewolf, Larkin Armstrong. Severus had become attached to the grizzled old pack leader.

A stable was being built – a stable for the Granians Severus was acquiring from Lucius for the whole family. Larkin had expressed an interest in caring for them, the aging werewolf happily settled into an apartment next to Jimmy that they had added onto. He cheerfully acknowledged that having been bitten as a child of 10, he had only the magical knowledge he had learned from his mum (even his wand had once been hers), and what expertise he had picked up along the path of life, so Jimmy had cheerfully become teacher to the old man, as well.

Severus had acquired some additional acreage from his muggle neighbors to keep the Granians on. The muggles who – not being able to see the stately Malfoy and Briarfrost Manors were happy to sell the land 'out in the middle of nowhere'. It was well warded, now, and the air over the new land and stables warded to prevent them flying farther than the warding allowed. The Granians themselves were spelled (by ministry dictate) to look like hawks if seen by muggles.

Severus had finally 'seen the light' about the profitability of owning obscure and rare plants, and started cultivating not only the plants, but also the people who had gotten them for him.

The werewolves were fairly easy to thank – he simply sent them free Wolfsbane, and a note telling them how welcome the plant was, and that he was 'always interested' in other plants. The word was soon out about the free potions for useful plants – and this had garnered him a steady supply – he had had Jimmy make a list of plants, and how many potions he would trade for them.

The society elite that had been vying to bring rare plants had been slacking off, so he had asked Lucius for advise on this. So, he had found himself attending some social gatherings with Lucius, and personally thanking the host for the plants – in front of as large a crowd as he could manage, and asking for the tale of 'how he had managed to get such a rare find'. They always seemed inordinately charmed to be asked about **their **exploits. Beaming admiration was something Severus couldn't manage, but he did try for cautious approval at the usually dull tales.

Soon, the plants were again coming in, although not in the numbers they had been, but that was all right – he would be doing nothing but going to parties to thank them if they had been. He had soon had enough plants that Lucius didn't to trade for the Granians. Lucius was smugly happy, and Severus could once again fly – he hadn't realized how much he had missed it, and the dark dapple-gray Granian seemed to be happy to share the flights with him. When Harry had seen the Granian the first time he had yelled 'Nettle', and the name had stuck. The winged horse hadn't seemed to mind, and now answered to the name. When the stable was completed the other Granians would join him.

Severus looked around at his friends; he much preferred the festivities, here with people he knew. They were all relieved to have the book done; Lily and Narcissa had become recluses, at times. Lucius raised his glass in one last toast "To the triumphant return of our wives" before they left, and they all chimed in.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Aurora and Remus left the party together,_ apparating _to Hogsmeade, and walking down the pleasantly lit street. They had gotten in a discussion with the Headmaster and Minerva about taking a few youngsters with Lycanthropy into the school again. The Malfoys and Severus had been carefully neutral, Lily had sighed and said nothing. They had soon decided to put the discussion off until another time.

As they walked toward Hogwarts they admired the almost-full moon, "It will be time to start the Wolfsbane potion again." Remus sighed.

Sinistra replied a bit hesitantly. "Severus worked on that potion for years – Damocles Belby's potion only made Werewolves sleep through the full moon, his does so much more, you keep your minds and stay awake. I know that he and Lucius are behind all of the Ministers push to reinstate werewolves, so I just don't understand their hesitation in this – they went to school with **YOU** Remus."

Remus chuckled a bit grimly, "That's it exactly Aurora, you graduated 4 years ahead of us – you most likely remember us marauders as pranksters that were favored by the Headmaster." She nodded, "When we came back in 4th year, the pranks got a bit worse. I always spent my full moons at the shrieking shack. Sirius arranged in 5th year for Snape to wander through a tunnel that went to the shack one night while I was there." Aurora gasped in horror. "James heard about it and managed to stop my attack on him. I don't think Snape has ever really gotten past that when he looks at me."

"Of course not, I have a cousin that barely escaped a werewolf, the mind-healers said she would likely always have nightmares, and a phobia regarding them. The trauma will always be with her." Sinistra looked disturbed by all this. "I'm surprised he's able to have Mr. Armstrong live nearby, he must have had immediate and excellent mind-healing."

Lupin looked uncomfortable, and sighed. "Albus squashed all mention of it, forbade Snape to ever mention that I was a werewolf." Another grim chuckle. "Sirius got detention – but so did Snape. I doubt he ever got any healing of any sort, except by Madam Pomfrey. I got the impression that Snapes family was quite poor – James and Sirius made fun of his clothing often enough – I doubt they could afford mind healing."

Sinistra was aghast; "Albus just left him to deal with this on his own? I knew that Dumbledore favored the Gryffindors – he still did when I came back to teach 2 years ago, but he's been much better this year. But it's hard to believe he would leave a child untreated like that – even if he did hate Slytherin house."

Remus hung his head a bit, as he opened the Hogwarts gate. "He did seem to just write them off the moment they were sorted into Slytherin, believing they would all follow Voldemort the moment they left, and of course most of them did."

"That's ridiculous – most of them **didn't**!" She burst out to his surprise. "Fully half of the Slytherins aren't even pureblooded – almost 1/3 are muggleborn. You think they are Death Eaters? And not all purebloods follow Voldemort, either."

"Muggleborns in Slytherin?" Remus repeated rather stupidly.

"Yes, they have always kept a low profile regarding their blood status, but Slytherins protect their own, however they may argue in private, we always band together in public." Sinistra said proudly.

"Muggleborns and halfbloods, heh? I always thought they were all purebloods." Remus was beginning to feel a bit disoriented by all this.

"Severus Snape was a halfblood – have you completely forgotten?" Sinistra said dryly.

They had reached the doors to Hogwarts. Remus had been hoping for a kiss, now he just wanted her to not swat him. "Could we talk again tomorrow? We both have much to think on." Remus gave his most charming smile.

"Certainly – perhaps at The Three Broomsticks?" Remus nodded to her in relief. Aurora smiled a bit archly and closed the great doors.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N: Up to 21,000 hits!! Review please – do you like Aurora Sinistra / Remus shipping?


	35. Irish

LFAM35 Irish

Disclaimer: I Don't make any money on this – JKR does.

Chapter 35

Barty Crouch Jr. shivered unhappily in the cold November air, waiting at the local market for his order to be filled. Albania was hell, he had decided, but Peter insisted that the Dark Lord would eventually make his way here. Barty Jr. had emptied his Gringotts vault into a _featherlight_ moneybag the day he had fled his home with his belongings and his Gringotts key. He had found Peter Pettigrew lurking in an alley, as he had made his way into Knockturn Alley to purchase an illegal – and hopefully untraceable portkey. The Aurors hadn't been looking for Barty as yet that day, but he had heard them asking around for Peter.

He had squeamishly put Peter in his pocket; in his animagus form and they had _portkeyed_ from place to place in Europe, until they had ended up in a small wizarding town in Albania, outside of Fierza. Peter had been insistent that this was where the Dark Lord had spent a number of years, and studied the Dark Arts, before returning to Britain. They knew that the Dark Lord had always said that if something went terribly wrong, that he would meet them in Albania, but had not said precisely where. They had expected that he would summon them through the dark mark.

Barty Jr. knew the Dark Lord lived – Cygnus had told Bellatrix about the horcruxes, and she had told Barty of them. So between his knowledge and Peters, they had concluded this was the best place to wait – they certainly couldn't stay in Britain – they were now easily the most wanted men in the wizarding world, according to the local version of the Daily Prophet that they had acquired.

They had taken over an abandoned shack, and fixed it up – Peter was pretty good at transfiguration. Barty _obliviated_ the locals, so they forgot it existed and warded it fairly well. Now they just had to wait – Barty hoped his money would hold out. He wished Bellatrix had been able to escape with them – they could have had fun while they waited.

Waiting with the twitchy rat was going to be extremely dull.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Harry sat unhappily behind the warding in Severus' potions lab – Daddy usually let him watch a bit closer than this. But Severus was being extremely careful, today. Severus nervously dropped the Murtlap-infused nettle into the potion, wand in hand, ready to protect himself, and Harry. The potion hissed and sizzled ominously, then settled to a gentle bubbling. Severus relaxed marginally, and then stirred in the other ingredients, then set it to simmer.

Severus glanced over at the pouting Harry, and undid the warding. Harry grinned in forgiveness for the banishment and ran to him, to be scooped up and into Severus' arms.

"No boom, Daddy?" He asked brightly.

"No, child, not this time. It worked, this time." Severus chuckled.

Harry lost interest in the non-volatile - and therefore boring potion, for the moment, and turned to his currently favorite subject. "Go see Nettle?" He asked brightly.

"Let's see how the potions are doing, and then we'll see Nettle." Severus answered the beaming child. They perused the cauldrons, adding ingredients here and there, setting ladles to stirring properly. Checking the always-going Wolfsbane potion – Severus had found he could make it keep for up to 3 months, so he liked to brew it ahead, in case it was needed to trade – the werewolves were becoming remarkably adept at bringing in plants that were needed. Jimmy now had a book going of plants brought by werewolves & their worth, so the werewolf could build 'credit' toward the needed potions.

They finally wandered over to the nearly finished barn. Nettle was nibbling at a rose bush that was too close to his fence – Severus was sure he only did this because he was sure to be scolded, and then he could snort and look haughtily at them – and continue eating the roses anyway.

Harry squealed happily and reached over to pat the Granian's neck. The winged horse huffed and held still for the petting – looking at Severus in a long-suffering manner. Severus smirked at him – he knew the Granian was just hoping for extra treats 'for being a good sport'.

Larkin came out and handed them some carrots to feed Nettle, who adored them. "When will the other Granians be here Mr. Snape?" Larkin asked. He was eager to get his other charges here at home. "The stalls are finished on the inside – it's just prettying up the outside that's left."

"Nettles brother will be here next week. The two youngsters will not be here until they are more grown and trained – there's no rush on them, since Harry and Cybele will not be riding for years, yet." Severus had picked Nettle and his brother out for their steadiness and good sense, unfortunately Lily showed little interest in riding the winged horses.

Lily had always loved **watching** Quidditch, but Severus had forgotten her distaste for actual flying. Nettles brother would still be welcome, though – Nettle needed the company. "I'm afraid it will be your job to exercise the Granians when I cannot, so it's just as well the other two will not be here for awhile." Larkin brightened at this; Severus knew Larkin loved flying the Granians as much as he did.

The allotment of carrots was soon gone, to Nettle and Harry's dismay. Harry waved goodbye to his friend mournfully, as they walked back to the house for dinner.

Lily and Cybele were already settling down to the table. Cybele was now 2 months old, and bright-eyed – as if planning some mischief for the future. Lily smiled at her boys – Severus and Harry were becoming quite close, she couldn't have asked for a better father for Harry. "Visiting Nettle, again?" Lily chuckled.

"Yes, he's become quite as Granian-mad as Lucius and I. I've had Larkin ward the stables and pasture so Harry can't get in without an adult. I'm sure he will find his way to the stable unattended long before his second birthday." In spite of his disapproving look at the exuberant Harry, he sounded rather proud of this.

"I don't see why you have to pick out Granians before the children are even old enough to think of flying." Lily sounded a bit worried.

"Granians become attached to families, and people that they are with a long time. The longer the winged horses are around us, the more accepting and gentle they will be with the children. We'll be able to trust the Granians to take care of Harry and Cybele, no matter what may happen – they'll make sure they are safe." Severus explained.

"Oh, that's good – they're just so big, and seem rather reckless." Lily said, hesitantly.

"It is different than flying a broom, but I certainly enjoy flying Nettle more than any broom." Severus smiled.

"Nettle!!" Harry shouted, banging his spoon in emphasis. Approving of the conversation being about his friend, even if he couldn't follow it.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Remus and Aurora met several times – usually at the Three Broomsticks. The subject of werewolves in school – the pros and cons was discussed at times. The discussion usually got rather heated when Sirius insisted on joining their lunch or dinner dates.

Sirius had difficulty believing that the whole werewolf incident wasn't seen as a good joke. He still insisted that that was what it was. Even Rosemerta chiming in with a "Great Scott, you were stupid" didn't change his tale. Perhaps he preferred being seen as having been a stupid teenager than a murderous one.

Sirius continued to improve, most of his memories were back, but the Ministry insisted that he retake the final year of the Auror course 'to make sure he remembered all of that'. He wasn't sure he wanted to return, he was growing quite comfortable at Rosemerta's, and now that he was the Black heir he didn't really need to work, although he still refused to visit Grimmauld Place as yet - he couldn't quite face it. He supposed he would have to, soon. Albus was insistent that he had to question that slime Kreacher for some reason.

Rosemerta had firmly told him that she wasn't going to have any layabouts cluttering up her place, and as soon as the healer cleared him – he'd find work of some sort or be out on his handsome ass. Sirius had merely been pleased she'd noticed his ass.

The discussion of Slytherins had gone less well. Sinistra had finally produced tallies of the past 20 years, of how many had been muggleborn, halfblood and pureblood amongst all the houses. Slytherin House had no more purebloods in it than any other house. Sirius had been sullen, Remus bewildered.

Going through the lists of convicted Death Eaters had shown that while Slytherin had been prominent, the other houses had been very well represented, too. There own little friend Peter Pettigrew - a Gryffindor took pride of place on this, as well as Barty Crouch Jr. - a Hufflepuff, like his father.

Reminding them that the very Slytherin Regulus had saved them all had sent Sirius off in a huff, but at least Aurora had been able to spend that rest of THAT evening alone with Remus.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus left the patent office mid-December, happily. He had the 'Prince joint potion' patented in plenty of time for Christmas, and had delivered a large batch to St Mungo's for use of the healers – they would put out the word of it's effectiveness for him. He had several bottles set aside to gift wrap for Gaspare, for Christmas.

He stopped at the apothecary to deliver a large case of the vials to Hadrian and Aubrey. The elderly bonded wizards were always happy to see him. The wizarding world didn't care about same-sex pairs, as long as they 'did their duty' to replenishing the wizard population – meaning that they either reproduced by surrogacy or adopted orphaned wizarding children. Hadrian had found a squib that had happily carried a child for him for a rather sizable amount of galleons – they had stayed friends with her, afterwards. As well, he and Aubrey had adopted 4 orphans over the years, so the general public viewed them as exemplary wizards.

It was the children that had gotten Hadrian into trouble with Voldemort; he had threatened them with horrible deaths if Hadrian hadn't supplied him with potions. Luckily Severus had been able to vouch for him during the trials. Barty Crouch Sr. had been out for blood and Albus – as Head of the Wizengamot had finally replaced him – and had overseen the Death Eaters trial, himself. Between Veritaserum and a pensieve Hadrian had proved the blackmail, and that he had never attended a meeting or raid with them. The Wizengamot had cleared him, after a fine and a lecture – more for show than anything else.

They had been surprised at the number of wizards that had been under the Death Eaters thumbs due to blackmail. Albus Dumbledore was sympathetic to those that had succumbed to blackmail, but at times it was hard to weed out those just making excuses – so he was using Veritaserum and pensieves rather extensively.

Hadrian and Aubrey were enthusiastic with the new potion, putting it at the front counter in a prominent place. Severus suspected the old wizards would be trying the potion out themselves. They asked after each other's families, and hoped the Yuletide would be a merry one. Severus left to wander some of the Diagon Ally shops.

It seemed impossible that he had been planning his wedding just one year ago. He shuddered - he had been fighting off Voldemort at the apothecary a year ago. Severus looked at the thin silver scars on his left hand, and smiled – James had been wrong – Lily didn't mind them at all. Snow was falling softly as he strolled along. A movement caught his eye – there were several batches of kittens in the front of the Magical Menagerie storefront, he wandered over to stand behind the children crowding in front of the store. There seemed to be an argument over what animal a pigtailed girl should choose ensuing.

"Crups are better Susan, they can be taught tricks." A young lad was saying, obviously unimpressed by the cats.

"I've heard toads can be nice." Another offered, helpfully.

"But they just sit there; I want a kneazle, or part kneazle." The pigtailed girl responded, stubbornly.

She seemed quite determined, Severus thought. He recalled that Lily had had an elderly cat – non-kneazle when at Hogwarts that had died in 5th or 6th year. Perhaps a replacement for Christmas would be in order. The children scampered into the store and Severus followed them in. Severus looked at the kittens more closely. He wasn't sure he wanted a small, untrained animal running around the Manor. A couple of the kittens glared balefully at him, others looked interested. He knew that true kneazles would not accept just anyone; however it would be Lily's so perhaps it wouldn't matter if they liked **him** or not. The children cooed at the little beasts in a sickening manner – it was no wonder several of the kittens immediately coughed up hairballs.

Severus felt a definite glare being aimed at him and turned to face a rather enormous silver tabby with an intimidating green stare. From the huge ruff and lion-like tail, he was definitely a true kneazle. They considered each other a moment and Severus felt compelled to explain himself to the creature. "My wife, Lily, is a very clever witch, and currently doesn't have a familiar beyond our postal owls."

The silver cat sniffed in disparagement at this. Severus smirked in agreement.

"She once had a rather beloved cat, and since his death has not found a creature worthy of replacing him. I can see that you should have no difficulty in making your own place at our hearth." The cat looked to be considering the offer. "Would you care to come home with me and meet Lily?"

The cat stepped forward, and Severus offered a shoulder, and the enormous kneazle managed to stretch across to cover both shoulders, his tail hanging down to Severus' waist.

Severus turned to face a large, awestruck audience.

"Wow, mister, he's the biggest cat ever!!" One watching child exclaimed.

Severus sneered and walked carefully to the counter.

"He's quite a finicky cat, his owner was elderly and when she passed on the family hadn't a place for him, but they'll be glad he found someone his likes. His old owner called him Irish." The proprietor took his galleons, and Severus arranged for a very large cat basket, food and treats to be delivered.

Severus explained that he was about to _apparate_ and hoped the cat understood. Luckily he seemed smart and only hissed in aggravation. He walked carefully to the living room door and called in before Lily could see him. "Lily, I've got someone who wants to meet you!"

"Who is it, Severus?"

"He's called Irish, I've been told." Severus called back.

He could hear her approach, and the kneazle dropped to the floor and stalked forward so they met at the doorway. Lily's gasp of admiration at the massive kneazle was all he could hope for. She dropped down beside him and said, "He is absolutely beautiful, Severus." The cat's pleased purr told him everything would be fine between Irish and his new slave.

"Merry Christmas, Lily. I'm afraid he's a bit early, but cats do as they please, as you well know." Severus smiled at the pair.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N A very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!!!


	36. Skeeter gets Swatted

LFAM36: Skeeter gets swatted

Disclaimer- Don't own it, don't make any money off it – it's JKR's

Chapter 36

Sirius eyed the Healer nervously, James sitting at his side looking anxious. Rufus Scrimgeour and Amelia Bones were nearby, trying to look neutral. Auror Black's career depended on the decision made today.

James shook his head slightly, Sirius still had holes in his memory – but they only showed up now and then. Mostly things about Sirius that Remus or James didn't know about, so they would make themselves apparent at odd times. Like the occasional girl that would come up and yell about Sirius never calling her, and of course not believing the 'losing his memory' excuse. Luckily Rosemerta found this more amusing than anything else.

Worse, Sirius would occasionally call Charlus by the wrong name – Sylvia would always come unhinged when Sirius called him Harry, or when he would look at Sylvia oddly – like he didn't recognize her and ask where Lily was. He always remembered after a few minutes, but Sylvia would already be storming to her room.

It was also unsettling when Sirius would look at the framed edition of the Daily Prophet Sirius had hung in his rooms - it had Regulus featured on the front page as having heroically faced Voldemort and then saving Harry & Draco at the cost of his life. Many times he would look at it, puzzled, and ask what had happened. Once told - he would always be once again grief-stricken and guilt-ridden – those were the worst moments.

James, at least, realized that Sirius was in no shape to rejoin the Auror ranks, even if Remus remained hopeful, and Sirius was trying to pretend that all was well.

Healer Shankwell completed the last of his tests, and sat across from Sirius and James. "Auror Black, I'm sure you are aware that your healing is still on-going, although you are now cleared to return to some form of work. I don't believe you are ready for regular Auror duties, however."

Sirius slumped in defeat, and James fought to not look relieved.

"The problem is that we can't really know what you do and do not remember; I would suggest that you either completely redo your Auror training – perhaps in an accelerated manner, or go to a different department of the ministry. You won't have any difficulty remembering things you learn, now – it's just things before the _Insano_ curse that you may have difficulty with."

Sirius nodded unhappily. The Healer continued relentlessly, "I notice that there are a few areas of the brain that the _Insano_ curse has caused some small scarring in – are there any memories that you repeatedly have difficulty with?"

Sirius started to shake his head, then shrugged hesitantly. "You tell them, James." His voice was hoarse.

"He calls my son Charlus, by the name Harry, at times. He forgets who my wife is now and then, and asks where Lily is. He forgets what happened to Regulus, a lot." James listed the problem areas tiredly.

The Healer looked unsurprised. "I would guess that those 3 were at the forefront of his mind when he was hit with the _Insano_ that was mixed with a _confundus_ – this makes his memories of them tricky. He had been guarding Harry for Lily, and he had just learned of Regulus' death. So those 3 are likely to always be a problem, although we will continue to work on it."

Sirius sighed, "I don't know that I want to go through the Auror training again, and I don't want a desk job."

"Actually, Sirius, the Minister has a job for you – definitely not at a desk. The memory problem should not be a factor – since Remus will be with you, he can help you with any difficulties." Rufus sounded smug, and he smiled at Sirius' surprise.

The Healer took his leave, and Rufus and Amelia sat down with the three marauders.

"Greyback's pack is becoming a problem. The general attacks for food and money are bad enough. If they bite or kill anyone it will give Umbridge and her pack of rats ammunition. We need to track them down and capture or kill them. We don't want to alarm the peaceful werewolves, and this must be subtle. Mr. Lupin will be a key factor in this, of course, since you will need to make contact with other werewolves to track Greyback down. Auror Potter will be your contact in the ministry; you are going to say you are on a mission under his direction. People will likely think we are inventing work for you, but, if successful – we can reveal your part in this." Rufus explained the work succinctly.

"I can say I've got him researching some information that Dumbledore wants." James said, considering the possibility of looking for Horcruxes at the same time as searching for werewolves.

Madame Bones nodded, "People would believe that. This does not require **total** secrecy – we just don't want to spook the rogue werewolves into hiding, or the peaceful werewolves into a panic." Amelia smiled slightly, "You will need to learn subtlety Auror Black."

All 3 Marauders snorted and laughed.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The book 'Magical Mom's Handbook' hit the stores like a rocket, the publishers – Obscurus Books - were on their second printing within 2 weeks, and translating it into French, Spanish and Italian immediately, with more languages planned. There was some criticism, of course. They **had** attacked some dearly held beliefs, of course, and totally debunked a few others.

Narcissa and Lily had attended some signings, and –as suspected – they were asked more questions about Harry and the defeat of 'He who must not be named' than the book. They invited a few reporters over –one at a time for interviews from Witch Weekly, the 'Paris Commerage', and even the Quibbler. They allowed a very few pictures of the children - they rather liked the picture of Draco and Harry petting Nettle, who was trying very hard to be a camera-hog.

They finally gave in to Mr. Cuffe's – (the Daily Prophets editor) - pleas for an interview, but insisted it be someone other than Rita Skeeter. The Editor – Mr. Cuffe, himself came over for a very polite interview, and was treated to tea and scones at Malfoy Manor. He left with a satisfying amount of quotes to create an excellent article about 'the Boy who Lived's' mother, his godmother – Narcissa Malfoy, and even a few words about the book, itself.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Rita Skeeter was, of course fuming at the clear snubbing she was receiving from the Malfoys and Snapes; they apparently were taking her articles over the years about them and Slytherins in general rather personally. Well, she thought with malice, they hadn't seen how personal she could be, yet.

She had found the fact that Severus Snape had adopted James' son very interesting. The first thing that anyone said about Snape and Potter was that they hated each other with a rare intensity at school. A few classmates recalled they had both been after Lily Evans. _Better and better_. If only she could get a look at the divorce papers – but that bitch Amelia Bones still had them in that homicidal file cabinet, and all the papers that were available to the public said was 'irreconcilable differences'. _That could mean anything_! – So she could print almost **anything**, and they would have to release information to refute it. This, of course, was what she wanted, anyway.

The new Potter wife would be interesting, - people always giggled when asked about her. She soon found out why, when she finally unearthed someone who had the nerve to reveal 'anonymously' that Sylvia Potter had been a stripper, and that the new Potter heir was either 'a bit early', or 'Sylvia Peverell' had been pregnant before she ousted Lily and became Mrs. Potter, herself. The news of James Potters magical disowning of Harry had made Rita wince – readers would be unlikely to sympathize with James Potter over that.

Now, if she could just steer the story to make the Snapes and/or Malfoys look bad. She needed more information. Rita managed to track down a power-shopping Sylvia at Madame Malkin's. All Rita had to do was toss a few disparaging remarks about Lily and Narcissa, and they were best friends. Soon Sylvia was ranting about how snobbish they and their friends were. Rita frowned – it would be hard to paint the Weasley's as snobbish. Sylvia rambled on, but she didn't really know Lily or Narcissa, and had no concrete facts, just complaints.

The information she had would not likely make the public turn on the Malfoys or Snapes, she needed to get into the Snapes or Malfoys homes – find something incriminating –or at least something that could be made to appear incriminating.

Now she just needed a way in. A few dropped hints at the Prophet brought the news that 'The Practical Potioneer' was sending someone to interview Potions Master Snape about the Murtlap-infused nettle, and it's use in the new potion he had patented. She smiled to herself – she just needed to find out **when** so she could ride along.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

It was as few days before Christmas when Adrian Bonham gathered his quills and tablets into a bundle and prepared to take the portkey that had been provided to Briarfrost Manor. He was a good potions maker, but had not attained his mastery, and really, - he found writing about potions at least as interesting as making them.

Talking to this Potions Master would be fascinating – the sheer genius of being able to invent these new potions, as well as coming up with new plants to make them with! He had a long list of things to ask Mr. Snape. He didn't notice the beetle fly in and land on his back. The portkey activated, and he landed in front of Briarfrost Manor. He was immediately greeted by a perky house-elf who showed him into the study to meet Severus.

Rita dropped off Adrian's back and waited for them to leave for the lab and greenhouse, talking about their boring Murtlap and nettles, blah blah blah.

Rita flew around for a bit, scouting for a likely place to look for something to use against them. Severus' study was full of potions and herbology books, nothing interesting. She flew to a window – Lily was outside with the two children, playing some game with Harry. She should be alone in the house.

Irish sat at the top of the appropriately massive cat tree located next to the fireplace (right where he had wanted it) in the big living room. He noticed a beetle buzzing from Severus' study, into Lily's workroom. His eyes narrowed; there was something wrong with this bug. He sensed magic in it, and worse – he sensed malice, and evil intent toward his humans.

Irish silently padded into Lily's workroom and jumped to the top of a bookshelf, where he could easily watch the beetle's activities. Irish tensed and crouched when the 'beetle' turned into a blonde woman, this wasn't right at all. She wandered around the room, peering at books and papers. His tail started lashing when she opened the file cabinet. He debated whether to fetch a human, or deal with her himself.

Rita almost squealed in triumph – she had found the file with the divorce papers; she pulled it out and opened it on the desk to peruse the contents.

This was too much for Irish – those papers were obviously Lily's property, and he had become fond of the witch the dark-clad wizard had taken him to. This bug was obviously infringing on Lily's territory. Irish sprang into action and onto Rita's head and shoulders, knocking her to the floor as he let out a full-throated kneazle scream that was soon echoed by Rita when he dug his claws in. Glasses and shoes flew off Rita as she thrashed, trying to dislodge the monster that was tearing her hair out by the chunks.

The screaming from both woman and kneazle had everyone running inside to see what was happening. Severus calmly called Irish off, who left the fray with his lions-tail lift triumphantly and his nose in the air, and sat imperiously between Lily and Severus. He was feeling rather superior that he had vanquished an enemy.

Severus bound Rita to a chair with a wave of his wand, and had Jimmy and Larkin summon Aurors.

Moody and Kingsley responded, alarmed that there was trouble at Briarfrost Manor. Moody removed the gag that had been placed on her.

"How did you break in?" Moody thundered.

Rita only quailed a moment, then answered angrily. "Why, Adrian Bonham brought me – I'm meant to interview the Snapes, and then I'm attacked, like this!" She thought she had played that well.

"I didn't bring her, I swear it – I'll swear it under veritaserum, if you like." Adrian was appalled to be named in such a despicable invasion of privacy.

Severus put up a hand, "I realize she's lying, Adrian."

Lily summoned Trixie; the only house-elf left that didn't work elsewhere at the Manor most of the time. "Did you see this women enter with Mr Bonham?"

"No mistress", She squeaked.

Lily looked at Rita triumphantly.

"You can't make me take veritaserum, unless you have charged me with something rather dire. You haven't charged me with anything, and I maintain that Adrian Bonham brought me here. And you have denied me medical attention – just look at me, you will be hearing from my lawyers!" Rita spouted gleefully.

Moody waved his wand, and muttered. "The truth spell says that's right, but it can be circumvented." He patted Adrian's arm sympathetically, taking in the man's distressed look.

Severus had been eyeing the damage done to Rita, Irish had been quite merciless, he looked down at the cat, considering some options. "Larkin, Jimmy – would you take the children to see the Granians – Harry hasn't picked a name for Nettle's brother, yet." The pair looked curious, but complied. "Lily would you firecall Minerva to come over – tell her it's an emergency." Lily looked baffled, but left to do so. Severus looked at Rita calmly – chilling her slightly. "We do have a witness, you know."

Moody looked at Severus askance. "What witness?"

Severus nodded at Irish, and Moody laughed, now understanding, and beamed at Minerva as she entered.

Minerva looked at Rita with loathing, and then spotted Irish. "What a magnificent creature!" She cooed.

Irish swelled up a bit larger and his usual cat-smile got bigger, as Minerva crouched beside him. Severus quickly explained the circumstance. "So, if you could ask Irish what happened, we would be grateful."

Minerva changed into her tabby cat form, startling Irish a bit. They nosed each other, then seemed to stare at each other, for endless moments. Minerva morphed back into herself and glared at the now-nervous Rita. "Moody, do you have Rita registered as an animagus? She arrived as a beetle, apparently. She was going through Lily's files when Irish attacked." Moody huffed angrily.

Lily gasped and ran to the desk, the divorce file, with all the sordid details laid out to be read,. She looked at Rita's smirk, wondering how much the reporter had read. Kingsley firecalled the ministry and found that Rita was not registered. Her smirk was gone, now.

Moody stood her up and bound her again with ministry shackles. "I assume you wish to press charges?" He asked the Snapes.

"Yes!" Lily broke in, a bit tearful. "All you can think up, Moody." She had thought all this mess was behind her. Now it was obvious Skeeter was going to drag it all up, again.

Moody smiled smugly and flooed away, taking Kingsley and Adrian with him. Adrian was trying to think of a few charges for Rita, himself – he promised to owl Severus to reschedule the interview.

Minerva patted Lily's shoulder. "If you need to talk, you know where I am." And she also left.

Severus wrapped Lily into his arms, soothing her back gently. Irish sniffed in disgust and retired back to his cat-tree to take his place as guardian – he could see out the living room door, down the long and wide front hall, and straight to the front door from there – perfect. He and the dark-clad man had an alliance of sorts, now. They both intended the family to be safe. He felt a feline smugness that he had brought down the first intruder, not the dark-clad man.

Severus kissed her deeply and embraced her again. "It will be okay, Lily – I'm sure that Rita will be too busy with legal tangles to write anything. Lucius will know a lawyer to sic on them to make them to afraid to write anything about you." Severus hoped his efforts would get through. Lily sighed and snuggled in.

"If I can look forward to more comforting, I may start letting reporters sneak in." Lily purred.

Severus huffed in mock annoyance, but was relieved she had cheered up. "Shall we join the children – I think Harry has named the other Granian – I can hear him shouting 'Thistle' from here."

They strolled slowly, arms linked, to the Granian's pen.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N Yeah for a defeated Rita Skeeter (at least for now) The hits are over 23,000!!


	37. Irish vs Rita

LFAM37

Disclaimer – I DON"T OWN ANY OF IT.

Chapter 37

Adrian Bonham fumed as he followed Auror Moody into the Ministry Law Enforcement offices. He felt totally humiliated by the events at Briarfrost Manor. He had hoped to impress Potions Master Snape since he was looking to apprentice with someone, and instead he was dragged into a tawdry event by that scandal-mongering reporter Rita Skeeter. He quickly borrowed a floo and firecalled his office at the Practical Potioneer – the editor was appropriately shocked and said his attorney would be visiting the Daily Prophets attorney – by Merlin! He then called his brother-in-law Marius Malfoy, who was also angry on Adrian's behalf and soon Marius arrived at the MLE with an attorney in tow, only to meet Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape with their attorney there as well.

Introductions were made, and they soon realized that they were all there to make Rita's life miserable.

Lucius decided he should also give Marius a forewarning, "More than one Auror may recognize you – or think they do. You will have heard of Regulus Black?" Marius nodded vigorously. "The hair I borrowed from you was used so he could accompany us on Severus' bachelor party, and not have the Dark Lord realize he was hobnobbing with us. He helped Auror Moody round up several Death Eaters that night – but he knew it was actually Regulus."

Marius nodded a bit more – looking a bit awe-struck that he had assisted the now-famous hero in any way – even to attend a party.

Rita had been treated, medically – by a disdainful mediwizard who had heard the story, and who treated the gouges in her scalp and told her to find someone else to fix the missing clumps of hair that had been torn out by the angry kneazle. Rita's attorney was now there and was blustering to Moody about freedom of the press, and Moody was ignoring him with a bland smile.

Lucius and Marius' attorneys conferred a bit in whispers, causing Rita and her attorney to blanche a little. Rufus appeared, looking stern and faced Rita and her lawyer.

"Are you willing to take veritaserum, willingly?" Rufus asked in a grim tone.

"Absolutely not!" her attorney snorted. "For a minor infraction like this? You are gone mad!" He sneered.

Rufus smirked, "Bring the prisoner, Moody, I've arranged for her to be next in front of the Wizengamot. This is the last day of court, before the Ministry closes for the Holidays. Unless you want to wait in a holding cell until after the New Year?"

"Wizengamot!" Rita shrieked, "Over this?"

They all trooped into the courtroom, and the dumfounded Rita soon found herself in the chair, with Moody muttering about whether to apply the chains or not, and chuckling at her horrified look.

Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore was presiding over the Wizengamot, and looked down at the reporter with absolutely no twinkle in his eyes. "Ms. Rita Skeeter, you are charged with being an illegal animagus, breaking into the Snape home of Briarfrost Manor – which happens to be the home of the Boy who Lived – Harry Snape, accessing personal papers belonging to Lily Snape, and lying to the Aurors, when caught – implicating Mr. Adrian Bonham in your activities. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty, your Honor." Rita's lawyer had recovered from the shock of his client actually being charged with something. "This is obviously a gross suppression of the press, the right of the people to know…" He trailed off at the Wizengamots collective glare.

"I was not aware that the press had a right to break the law in its pursuit of a story?" Griselda Marchbanks barked at the pair.

The Daily Prophets editor scurried in, (followed by an irate Practical Potioneer editor), looking horrified and angry – especially when he saw reporters from rival papers with happy grins, noting everything down. He sat looking miserable.

Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge, sitting at Albus' right, looked over at Severus and Adrian, "I presume you are pressing charges?"

"Yes." They said in concert, and smirked at each other. Adrian looked a bit mollified, since Mr. Snape appeared to truly not blame him for anything.

"Potions Master Snape, would you describe the events leading up to you to calling for Aurors this day?" Albus said.

Severus stood and walked forward, forgetting, in his ire, to be nervous. "I had agreed to an interview from Adrian Bonham, he arrived this morning and he and I went to the lab and greenhouse so I could show him the potions and plants, Lily and the children were outside, playing, so only the house elf and kneazle were inside." Severus smiled a bit. "We all heard screaming, and ran into Lily's workroom, to find Irish – the kneazle had jumped Rita and was attacking her. I bound her and called the Aurors."

The other reporters were snickering and mutters were heard that sounded like 'any pictures of this?'

Severus sat and Moody stood to give his report. "We were called to Briarfrost Manor, and I was quite alarmed, since we **have** caught several Death Eaters lurking around their wards, trying to get in." Moody looked grimly at the Wizengamot, who all nodded gravely. "Ms. Skeeter was bound to a chair with kneazle claw marks all over her." More snickers from the audience. "I questioned how she got in, and she insisted that Mr. Bonham had brought her, he insisted he had not. Professor McGonagall came and interviewed the kneazle and found that Ms. Skeeter had entered as a beetle, and had been into Mrs. Snapes papers."

"Really, taking the word of an animal!" Rita's lawyer blustered. "I want that testimony stricken."

"Evidence from animals has been used in the past, as long as the animal is magical and sentient enough, and the interviewer is a reputable animagus." Tiberius Ogden answered slowly. "I recall several cases where their evidence was key."

"Rufus, please call for Professor McGonagall, and have Mrs. Snape bring over the kneazle." Cornelius requested of the Auror. Rufus nodded and left.

Excited mutters came from the gallery of watchers. The Daily Prophets editor shook his head, and flinched from the narrow-eyed malevolence of the Malfoys, Snape and their lawyers, he knew he would be hearing from them soon.

"While we are waiting, there is the matter of veritaserum to address. I understand that Mr. Bonham is willing to take it to clear himself of this distasteful mess." Albus smiled at the nodding man approvingly.

Adrian stepped forward and took the 3 drops of potion, and answered the questions, "No, he hadn't brought Rita with him to the Manor, and had no knowledge of how she'd got in." He took the antidote and stepped back to sit with Marius.

Minerva and Lily arrived with a disgruntled Irish padding beside them. He hadn't liked the floo – it had covered him in soot, and they had refused to carry him all this way – so he'd had to walk a horrid distance. He spotted Rita and glared at her and hissed, determining correctly that all these latest injuries were entirely her fault.

The trio stopped before the Wizengamot. Irish, unimpressed by the presence of the Wizengamot, collapsed in a heap after the horribly long walk, and started to nap. Most of the audience ooohed at the enormous kneazle and snickered at his decision to nap. Rita just glared at him, and wished she could turn him into a fur coat.

"Professor McGonagall, Auror Moody tells me you interviewed this kneazle in your animagus form regarding Rita Skeeter's presence in the Snape home." Tiberius Ogden asked her querulously, his rheumy old eyes peering at her brightly.

"Yes, I did. I am a cat animagus, and he showed me that he saw her leave Severus' study, then enter Lily's workroom as a beetle, and then following her in, and attacking her when she removed files from Lily's file cabinet." Minerva answered.

"Did the cat remember seeing Ms. Skeeter enter the home?" Cornelius asked.

"No, he only noticed her when she left the study, he saw she was magic, and sensed danger." She answered.

"Danger!" Rita's lawyer sputtered, "What danger was she? Was she going to give them papercuts? Ms. Skeeter was no danger to the Snape family!"

Minerva huffed. "Kneazles sense intent, and convey images as well as what they felt. Irish felt that her intent was malicious in nature. Since the files she accessed were personal ones of Lily's I would say Irish was correct." Minerva looked at the huge sleeping kneazle who had rolled onto his back, so he could snore better, and smiled fondly.

"Well, I would like to see her question the kneazle in front of us, and repeat her testimony under veritaserum." Rita's lawyer sniffed imperiously, "After all – it is known that you are close to Lily Snape, you may be a bit partial in your testimony." He finished with a sneer.

Minerva bristled and almost hissed in outrage, then turned to the Wizengamot. "I would be happy to do both, if the Wizengamot wishes."

"Well if you can pull the kneazle out of his coma, please proceed." Griselda Marchbanks grumbled. She would have appreciated a nap, herself, and was somewhat jealous of the kneazle. The audience leaned forward, animagi were rare enough that a demonstration of this sort was to be looked forward to. Cameras came out of everywhere, and were trained on the witch and the sleeping kneazle.

Minerva quickly took her small tabby form; most former Hogwarts students recognized it. A few cringed in remembrance. Lily crouched down and patted Irish "Wake up – you're turn is up for questions."

Irish opened one lazy eye, and then closed it. Minerva pushed past Lily and cuffed the kneazle sharply on one ear, causing him to flip to his feet and look around in alarm. Numerous camera flashes went off at this.

"She did that to me once when I fell asleep in class." Came a voice from the back, causing general laughter.

Irish looked at the much smaller cat in resentment, what she was asking he distinctly remembered showing her before, but she was insistent that he repeat his memories. He did so, but with ill grace, then slumped across Lily's feet and glared up at her for not guarding him well at all, while he slept.

Minerva resumed her form and repeated herself under veritaserum, to Rita and her lawyer's dismay. Then the feline duo and Lily retired to sit by Severus. Irish lay happily across Severus' lap, so he could shed gray hair on his black clothing in retaliation for him having **not** rescued him from the tabby lady. The dark-clad man was, after all, supposed to be an ally.

Barty Crouch Sr. leaned forward and spoke, weariness in his demeanor. "Ms. Skeeter, you are guilty of several things, but this Wizengamots greatest concern is the safety of the Snape family – and with it the safety of the 'Boy Who Lived', you have heard us say the several Death Eaters have been captured trying to gain access to Briarfrost Manor – we need to know that you are not a supporter of 'He who shall not be named'. It has been decided that you will take veritaserum – either willingly or not - it is your choice." Barty Sr. waved to Moody, who strode forward happily.

"Well, of course, I'll take it – you didn't say you were worried about little Harry's **safety**." Rita simpered rather desperately. Moody gave her the serum, and she was soon telling them that 'Yes, she had been a beetle animagus for 5 years, unregistered', and that 'she had snuck in the Manor on Adrian's back as a beetle' 'No, unfortunately she hadn't had a chance to actually read any of the divorce papers she had found', 'She hadn't seen the harm in saying that Adrian had brought her – it was partially true'. 'She had been looking for any information or evidence to discredit the Snapes or Malfoy's'. '**Why**?' ' – well, she didn't like them, of course – they had snubbed her.'

"They snubbed you?" Cornelius thundered rather impressively, "We're having to go through all this because you felt snubbed. You broke past wards that several Aurors and Albus set up, so you could have revenge for a snubbing?! You have gone too far, Ms. Skeeter! I am the first to say that reporters need to find the truth," He went on importantly, "but it's this sort of criminal mischief that makes your fellow reporters ALL look bad."

Several "Hear, hear's" came from around the courtroom. Rita looked completely crestfallen.

"When we reconvene after the holiday's I intend to have a committee in place to completely overhaul all the laws pertaining to the press." Gasps came from the reporters and editors present. "I'll have no further speculative muckraking that reporters can't prove, and this sort of intrusive lawbreaking will not be tolerated!"

Even Albus looked impressed and joined in the applause. Then the Wizengamot turned to each other to render a verdict with hurried whispers, and then turned back.

"Ms Skeeter, you are found guilty on all charges." Albus paused and banged for order at the rather elated turmoil this caused. You will pay a fine and damages to the Snapes and Mr. Bonham, and serve 30 days in a MLE cell – and be glad we didn't decide on Azkaban."

The courtroom cleared, so reporters could go spin this story to the best effect, and the Wizengamot left to go plan Christmas. Albus wandered over to the Malfoys and Snapes. Irish had moved to Severus' shoulders, so he could shed more evenly and get gray hair on his back as well. Marius promised to come to Malfoy Manor at Christmas Eve, and he left with both lawyers and Adrian. Minerva gave a final pat to Irish, who decided to forgive her, and went back to Hogwarts.

Lucius and Severus gathered with Lily around Albus – "We need to get together with you soon at Malfoy Manor, perhaps just after Christmas, that damn house elf, Dobby will **not** be cornered into telling anything he might have known about his master – Abraxas." Lucius ranted angrily. "He's the only one who might know about any Horcrux there might have been, I've had an entire team of Gringotts cursebreakers go through every house I own this year – and believe me it took all year – we swept up enormous numbers of cursed or dark artifacts to be disabled or destroyed, but no Horcrux. I couldn't tell them what exactly to look for, so I don't know if they just 'missed it' or not. The elf is our best chance."

Albus nodded solemnly "Yes, now that Moody and I have destroyed one, we need to start gathering up the others. I'll be pressing Sirius to let me in Grimmauld to talk to Regulus' house elf, as well. Shall we say – the day after Christmas?" Lucius and the others nodded, satisfied.

Irish purred, also satisfied – since the dark clad man was entirely covered in gray fur.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

It was December 23rd and the Malfoys and Snapes were gathered a bit tightly at the Burrow, it was much bigger, and more organized, now that money was not so scarce, but there were a lot of people gathered. Arthur and Lucius were picking Lily and Severus' brains for ideas – Lucius and Albus had given Cornelius an idea for a new branch of muggle liaison offices – with Arthur as head. He worked in the same area as the obliviators, and those that investigated cursed muggle objects (and had an appropriately larger salary and bigger office).

Arthur, and whatever team he picked would be exploring the muggle world for the Ministry – the Ministry wanted him to write articles to be sent to the wizarding newspapers – explaining aspects of muggle life that they misunderstood, and to find objects that might be of use to wizards – even if they were only adapted to be used by magic. Wizards used to do that – they had objects like refrigerators, etc. There hadn't been many new things, though, in decades – too many things used electricity, which reacted badly to magic, and wizards were reluctant to copy muggles, at times, and the wizarding world was stagnating because of it.

Lucius and Cornelius didn't want to throw wizarding culture away – but improvements could be made without losing their cultural identity. The wizarding world would have to be 'upgraded' slowly.

The ministry had been persuaded to explore the idea of introducing the wizarding world to muggleborns a little earlier – no child's name had ever gone down on Hogwarts book after 8 years of age. So they could be approached earlier – if only to get more information and books to them.

They expected Arthur to find more ways that he could be of use to the ministry as well. This, of course was exactly the job Arthur wanted, and that Lucius wanted him to be doing. Lily was a fountain of knowledge, although Severus admitted that some aspects of muggle life escaped him.

Severus' father had been abusive and controlling. He had wanted Eileen Snape at his mercy, and refused to help her learn much of the muggle world. She could barely buy food without his help, because she didn't always understand the money system, and she was too afraid to try to explore the muggle world by herself. Severus knew whatever he learned through school up to age 10, after that he had lost interest in muggle culture, except for some music and a few movies he had seen during summer, so he was lost at times, as well. Lily, of course, had kept up because her family insisted she know both worlds until she graduated.

Arthur was looking forward to his exploration. He just needed to hire the right staff.

Narcissa cooed over the babies, while Molly fussed over Shadow, she loved his happy smile and quieter ways – none of her own brood was ever this quiet. She hoped his godfather wouldn't bring home too many muggle inventions to adapt. Sirius and that charmed motorcycle of his had been a menace.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Molly was pleased to have the Snapes and Malfoys over – the house elf had proved to be a treasure – not only being an excellent child-minder, but quite good in the kitchen as well, and they had whipped up an excellent little buffet to serve their guests.

The 3 ladies migrated to the kitchen, giggling over the headlines that had erupted yesterday morning over the wizarding world's papers – Narcissa had even sent for the Paris Commerage. "The Skeeter Scandal" had everyone all agog. Even the Daily Prophet had had to run with it, if only so they could say they in no way condoned Rita's actions, although the Prophet had endlessly explained that Rita 'had only been investigating, but she had gone about it the wrong way'.

Everyone seemed to have an opinion about the announcement by the Minister about a committee to review laws regarding the press; most seemed to want them held more accountable, and to have to stand behind their claims. The papers, of course, were alarmed and running a lot of articles about freedom of speech, and of the press, right to know, etc.

In the haste to cover butts, and to protect their rights, Rita seemed to have been thrown under the bus. Most papers had been gleeful in their articles about her downfall. Self-righteously pointing out that she could have endangered Harry Snape – failing to say exactly how she could have done that. Many had been outraged at her attempt to implicate an innocent man - Adrian. A lot of articles about the rights of private citizens privacy vs. the publics right to know were run.

Letters to the papers had varied – very few were in sympathy with Rita, and most of those had merely said that she had done what a lot of other reporters had done – and maybe they should be jailed and fined as well. Rumor had it the Rita had gotten so many howlers in jail that they were a fire hazard and set off the magical water sprinklers.

All the papers had run a picture of Irish getting swatted by Minerva. Kneazle sales were through the roof, since they were now being touted as the 'preferred pet and protection' of the 'Boy Who Lived's' family. Irish had received several gifts and letters of admiration – from people who had also suffered Rita Skeeter's unwanted attention.

The buffet went well and Severus & Lucius delivered their boxes of gifts for the Weasley children, and took charge of the boxes of gifts for their own children.

A Merry Christmas would be had by all – except for Rita, who was billeted next to Bellatrix, who was awaiting sentencing. (Bellatrix had a lovely Christmas, too, since she finally had a chance to at least verbally torture someone again)

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N – I couldn't resist having Irish and Rita meet again. Happy New Year!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	38. Another New Year

LFAM38

Disclaimer- I make no money from this, and own nothing!

Chapter 38

Christmas day arrived, and Harry opened his numerous gifts – scattering the wrapping paper everywhere to Irish's delight. Severus began to think they could have just gotten the paper, and skipped the presents. He had gotten several sets of sleep clothing with Hogwarts animals on them, hoping to get the 'closet Lion' T-shirt away from Harry. But it was a giant stuffed Granian that would walk around with Harry on his back and flap his wings that was the favorite new toy.

Severus had raided Malfoys library – copying several curse-breaking books Lily didn't have, trading a few more obscure plants for the copies. A quick firecall to her Healer friends yielded the names of more books that she needed, and he obtained those as well for presents.

Narcissa had watched all this with amusement, then dragged him to a jewelers who was thrilled at their patronage, "Really, Severus, I know Lily adores books, but all women expect some sparkle under the tree, as well."

A diamond and emerald bracelet was decided on by the sweating Severus – an entire crowd of 'helpful' witches had gathered around to add their advice to picking out the 'perfect' gift 'for his lucky wife'. All the cooing and admiration from total strangers had rather unnerved him.

It had been worth it though, Severus thought, on Christmas morning when Lily's eyes lit up, and she attacked him with a barrage of kisses.

Lily had also been on a book hunt for Severus, and had found several that he had been looking for to gift him with. She had also found an elegant watch – that, of course had many extras. It had extra hands on it to tell him if family was in danger, it was infused with numerous protective charms, and it could help time tricky potions. The seller had been thrilled to hear whom the watch was going to, and had sent a list of charms that could be added, if Severus wished.

Cybele got a lot of noisy rattles and other toys. The Malfoy twins had also received their share of brightly colored noisemakers.

Draco was now the proud owner of a much smaller kneazle than Irish. Draco was one of Irish's biggest admirers, so, in spite of the run on Kneazle kits, the Malfoys managed to find one for Christmas for Draco. To Lucius' resigned dismay it was a ginger-colored tabby.

"Do you think we should call him Weasley?" Lucius muttered at the giggling Narcissa.

"I'm sure that Draco will think of something appropriate, Luc." Narcissa answered, controlling her laughter.

The Weasleys in question, also had a much more generous Christmas than usual. The children were thrilled with the purchases. An awestruck Bill was presented with an owl, and an admonition to share it with Charlie at school. Charlie was given a broom, and was ecstatic, although he could not try out for Quidditch until his 2nd year at Hogwarts. The toys the others received were met with equal enthusiasm.

The Potter household was also having a Merry Christmas, Sirius and Remus were there to share the festivities. Remus had finally caved and met James' overtures to renew their friendship with more warmth. Working together to help Sirius had mended a lot of fences, and Remus reasoned that Lily was happy, now, and Harry was well loved by Severus. So the three Marauders were cheerfully toasting the season with spiked eggnog.

Aurora Sinistra had accompanied Remus, and fended off the other Marauders 'witty jokes' about the two of them, reminding herself that she would have Remus to herself, later. She had mostly ignored her hostess, as much as was possible – Sylvia wasn't interested in cultivating the acquaintance of a teacher, anyway. Rosemerta had turned down the invitation, citing her duties as owner of the Three Broomsticks, and, after all it was her busiest time.

Sylvia was feeling quite merry, she had gotten a fair number of the Potter family jewels for Christmas, and a number of invitations to parties at the homes of prominent purebloods during this season. This little party with James' friends was a bit dull, but it was the price she paid to be James' wife, so she put on a smile and pretended their jokes were amusing. She had her latest plans to think about to keep her mind busy, anyway.

The furor over 'the Boy who Lived's' safety in the paper, and something that Rita Skeeter had said to her had awakened an idea in her mind. It had suddenly occurred to her that under different circumstances she would have been raising Harry, and been in the public eye as his 'Mum'. Not that she wanted Harry to displace her son as the Potter heir. But even if custody of the disowned Harry was shared – she could parade him around as quite a trophy. She resolved to find out what could be done about this. Lily and that horrid Snape fellow had robbed her of a chance for acclaim from the wizarding world and she wouldn't stand for that.

Sylvia looked over at the three carousing Marauders – Sirius and Remus were fond of Harry, and surely they would help return Harry to James' (and her) control.

ZZZZZZZZZZZ

Christmas Day was not particularly pleasant at the MLE holding cells. Rita was nauseous from listening to Bellatrix's tales of torture and mayhem, and her constantly laughing over them. Somehow she had never realized how truly horrible these people were. Hearing Bellatrix boast about torturing Alice Longbottom to death and casting curses on her baby had made Rita glad she hadn't eaten.

There were few women in the holding cells, so they were all together in a side hallway. Most were here for minor things until family could bring bail money. Rita suspected Bellatrix was still here to punish wrongdoers with her very presence. There were only 2 other witches left there by Christmas morning with Rita and Bellatrix. One was sniffling in terror awaiting bail money, her family had promised to get her today, but she was sure they would not be able to make it. The other was a half-mad old hag who had apparently tired of her husband hogging the entire bowl of wassail, and had drowned him in it Christmas Eve - Bellatrix had howled with laughter over that.

To everyone's relief the sobbing witch had left at lunch, and Bellatrix concentrated on her food, so silence reigned for a brief time. Then Rita received an unexpected visitor. Dolores Umbridge was no longer really in charge of anything. She had been shunted over to the Department of Magical Games and Sports, and Hamish McFarlan was keeping a beady eye on her. She felt that helping organize Quidditch matches was so very far beneath her, and she was quite resentful.

She had been interested to hear of Ms Skeeter's dislike of the Snapes and Malfoys – Dolores was quite angry with them, as well. Snape's new and improved Wolfsbane had made the werewolf legislation Lucius had pushed possible. Now they would never be rid of the werewolf pests in their midst. Hearing that Rita was incarcerated over the holidays had seemed fated, so, armed with a tasty Christmas meal and some parchment and quills as a present, Dolores had gone to visit the animagus.

"Rita, dear, how are you holding up?" Dolores chirped at her, managing to look quite concerned. "Such a shame, being locked up at the holidays – I wonder that those horrid Wizengamot members are able to look in the mirror."

Rita looked suspicious, trying to remember what she knew about this ministry worker. If she remembered correctly she was in disgrace because she opposed having werewolves back in society. "My roomies are a bit much at times, but mostly it's just boring." Bellatrix cackled in the next cell, and then continued eating.

Dolores handed over the much better meal, and the writing tools. "I thought you might like to write of your experiences while you're waiting to leave, and when you're out, perhaps we need to meet. I believe we have common interests and enemies." Dolores smiled a bit chillingly.

Rita grabbed the parchment and quills eagerly, and nodded hesitantly at Ms. Umbridge. She wasn't eager to get back on the Ministry's bad side once she was free of here, but it wouldn't hurt to hear what she had to say. "Thank you for these – I have missed writing. Owl me when you wish to meet."

Dolores nodded, wished her Happy Holidays and left, satisfied.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The day after Christmas Albus, Minerva, Moody and Severus met at Malfoy Manor. Minerva wanted to visit her godson, and went off to the Nursery with a giggling Narcissa. Moody had gruffly proffered a fluffy stuffed pink kneazle that purred to Narcissa "for little Lilith", before leaving hastily with the men to go to Lucius' study. Narcissa had found it charming that the Auror had remembered to get a gift for his goddaughter, many would have just sent a check for her school account, or some other generic gift.

"I've had my head house elf keep an eye on Dobby closely since I've been trying to trap him into telling me about Abraxas' business with the Dark Lord. He says Dobby hasn't shown any particular interest in any objects, or moved anything from where it had been. Dobby seems to have a lot of extra layers of spells on him – some are expected for a personal elf, but his are extreme." Lucius sat back with a cup of juice. He had needed a large dose of hangover potion this morning, so he was starting with something innocuous today. He smiled a bit to himself; Narcissa had been very enthusiastic about the flower designed silk robe that had been encrusted with jewels and gold thread from India. He had avoided being dragged onto the dining room table for her thank you – they didn't want any more children as yet.

Moody offered some advice. "Send some of your strongest elves – at least four of them; Abraxas most likely picked an elf with very strong magic. They will be able to hold him, so he can't leave; and often house-elves know best how to bring pressure on another elf." Lucius nodded and gave his Head House elf Rizzy these orders.

Soon a frantic Dobby was standing in front of them, with other elves attached to each limb. The four wizards faced the house elves. Lucius looked at Dobby sternly, "I need to know what my father Abraxas was holding for the Dark Lord, Dobby. I'm directly ordering you to tell us."

Dobby howled and banged his head on the floor, to their aggravation. Lucius turned to Rizzy. "I need your help – if there is anything that can get him to talk, do it." Rizzy nodded, determinedly.

"Dobby, Master Lucius is being your master, now – you can tell him anything. You must tell him what the bad wizard was having Master Abraxas hide here." Rizzy glared at Dobby harshly.

Dobby stopped banging his head, but shook it frantically, instead. "I cannot say!! I don't know what it was, I may have known before – but he was taking the memory away. Master Abraxas not saying many secrets to house-elves, even me, and he takes memory when we not need to know any more." Dobby groaned and smacked his head one more time.

Rizzy was relentless, though. "It is being your duty to help guard the Malfoy Manor, and all within it. If you is knowing anything harmful, you best be telling it!"

"No, no, no." Dobby chanted a hysterically. "I is knowing nothing."

Rizzy looked at Lucius uncertainly. "He is not lying, Master Lucius, I remember that elves be missing memories sometimes, when Master Abraxas still being Master."

Lucius nodded and looked at the others, "Anyone have any other questions?"

Severus stepped forward, closer to the house-elf. Dobby cringed away from Severus. He had not been there when Master Abraxas had died, but his magic knew that this wizard had been responsible. He knew Master Abraxas had not been a kind master or father, but it was not the house elves place to judge that, and his magic simply knew his master was gone because of Severus Snape.

Severus looked into his eyes and asked, "Dobby, do you consider Lucius to be your master, now?"

Dobby choked uncertainly, then answered, "Yes."

Rizzy almost screamed in anger, "You is lying! I know when you is lying to the Master!"

Severus concurred, "I can see the lie in his mind, but it is the spells that are making him say it, it seems. I can see his interactions with Abraxas, and there are a lot of holes in them. I don't see that he knows what we're looking for. But I would not trust him, as he does not consider you his master." Dobby cringed further from him, whimpering in dread.

Lucius cleared his throat, uncertain as to what to do, precisely with a disloyal house-elf. Freeing him would just make him able to cause harm, and he wasn't ready to kill him – it would alarm the other elves, even if they understood it. Lucius turned to Rizzy. "I know I still have some bored house elves sitting around." Rizzy nodded vigorously. "Do we have some house elves as strong magically as Dobby who could watch over him? We could bind him to stay with them, and they could make sure he got up to no mischief."

Rizzy nodded and the elves in question were summoned, and Dobby bound to them, so he had to stay with one of them at all times. Satisfied that this would handle the danger that a disloyal elf represented, at least until he could think of something else. The elves were dismissed, still muttering at Dobby about his disloyalty.

The four sat back down and broke out the firewhiskey, "Well that wasn't very helpful." Lucius snarled.

"I did get one thing from Dobby's manic little mind." Severus said. "He does not know what the Horcrux is, but he is certain, from the fragments he remembers, or at least partially remembers – it is here at Malfoy Manor."

They all sat back, "I hate it that that **thing** is here where my family is." Lucius muttered irritably.

"We'll need to do more research in how to identify Horcruxes. The Hufflepuff cup practically radiated dark magic, it must be that some do not, or we would have found it by now." Albus mused thoughtfully.

The four toasted each other and went their separate ways.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The New Year was celebrated with great fervor by the wizarding world, as the first anniversary of Lord Voldemort's defeat. There were numerous parties, and the Snapes were invited to many of them. Justine Macmillan threw one of the few that both the Malfoys and Snapes went to. Justine was still quite anxious to stay in Lily and Narcissa's good graces. She still wished that Severus Snape had indeed been fair game to pursue – his heroic rescue of her and Ernest still occupied her favorite daydreams, but he was definitely Lily's and off limits.

Luckily for her, Lily had decided to invite several single friends to accompany them. Lily and Narcissa were quite aware of Justine's wish to find a 'strong, heroic husband', and though they appreciated Justine's assistance in finding sources of information for their book, they would be relieved when she had a man of her own. So Alastor Moody, Frank Longbottom, and Kingsley Shacklebolt found themselves at a very posh party with an extremely pretty hostess. The pretty hostess became quite attentive when she found out they were all 'very heroic Aurors'.

They were a bit surprised to find that Moody had Justine on his arm later that week, when he came to Severus' birthday party on the ninth. Justine had 'found another interesting plant for dear Severus' and he had thanked her with a smile, but evaded her 'birthday kiss'. The widely grinning Moody presented his gift to the uneasy Severus – he still hadn't gotten the 'closet lion' T-shirt back from Harry. Sure enough – a T-shirt was in the box, this one was a bright gold color and had all four of the Hogwarts animals cheerfully chasing each other around the shirt.

Harry spotted it immediately and came over to confiscate it; he was soon zooming around the guests showing it off. Draco saw it and straight away shouted "ME TOO!!" The genial Moody cast a duplication charm on a napkin and gave the exact copy to a beaming Draco. The two boys trailed the shirts around quite happily, so that the much-admired Irish could give chase. Lucius and Severus quietly hoped the kneazle would put his claws to good use on the shirts.

The party ended a bit early – most people had attended several parties, that week, so Lily and Severus saw their guests off, and put Harry and Cybele to bed. Lily soon had Severus at her mercy, intending to put all other society hostesses completely out of his head.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The year started well, Severus and Lily were working together on a potion to help alleviate symptoms of prolonged exposure to the _Cruciatus_. Severus had to admit that he still had occasional problems from the doubled curse he had taken at the apothecary raid by Voldemort. Certainly Frank's boy, Neville still had difficulties, as well as many other victims.

They were soon immersed in their work, and the month flew by. Lily's birthday on the 30th had a quiet celebration, and Severus was quite proud that he had gone to the jewelers and obtained earrings to match the bracelet without any prompting from Narcissa.

Rita was released and met with a scheming Dolores; they did a lot of wishful thinking, but were finding actual ideas to harm the Malfoys and Snapes difficult to think of. They met frequently anyway to drink tea and sneer at their common enemies.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sylvia was less than pleased, when she saw the lawyer, that with James' disownment and Severus' prompt acceptance, the Potters had no legal claim on Harry. Tearful pleas didn't change his assertion. The only way to get Harry back would be to have Severus relinquish Harry and have Lily given up her rights. Sylvia went home and thought; wouldn't Snape want his own child to inherit the now considerable fortune Lily had? Perhaps he could be made to see reason.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The year wore on quietly, and summer soon started. Gregori was nearing the end of his apprenticeship, and a gleeful Lucius presented him with 2 house-elves who specialized in fixing things. Lucius was adamant that he was "not **giving** Gregori anything"; he had a house near Hogsmeade needing fixing so he could sell it, and Gregori could have the elves as payment.

Gregori found it difficult to say no, the offer was generous, and the elves would make his work easier. He would be able to take on bigger work, immediately.

Gaspare was much better, with the 'Prince joint potion' working its magic, and the attention of the house elves, so he was wandering around the house and grounds quite happily. Gregori felt much better about his plans to work as a magical residence restorer. He would likely be away a lot, and he had been worried for his father, but with his mobility restored, he worried much less.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The summer passed smoothly, and even Rita Skeeter found it hard to think of bad things to write about. She was relegated to a small gossip column, heavily watched by the editor, himself. This was aggravating, but at least she still had work. The fines and restitution Rita had had to pay had depleted her savings, so she really needed the job, now.

The Ministry had indeed met about the press, although, after perusing the laws, they felt they just needed to actually enforce that ones on the books, after updating the language. They had passed a few additions – editors and journalists would be expected to stand behind their statements, and provide evidence if called on the carpet for what they had written. Stiff fines and jail time could be expected for lies told in the papers.

Cornelius was quite happy with the scare he had thrown the press. He had known there was little he could add to the laws regarding the newspapers, but it was good to see them printing actual truth – at least for a time.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Draco and then Harry celebrated their 2nd birthdays. And the Malfoy twins turned 1 yr old. Lilith was soon helping Draco throw unwanted peas at daddy. Shadow remained a sweet child, and was usually found with Lucius.

Bill and Charlie prepared for Hogwarts, with a pouting Percy miserably aware that he could not start for 4 more years. Molly consoled him that while they were gone to school, he would be the oldest at home. This cheered him considerably. School things were bought, and although books were handed down to Charlie, there were plenty of new things for both.

ZZZZZZZZZZ

Albus was quite proud of his apprentice's achievement. Gregori had received his mastery, and a permit to begin his business. Albus was even considering taking on another apprentice.

He did wish he could pin Sirius down; he needed to get into Grimmauld Place and talk to the house elf. However Sirius was equally adamant about not going near the place, and all talk of Regulus sent Sirius into hysterics and a relapse.

The school, at least, was going splendidly. Slytherin was occasionally viewed with suspicion – usually when a particularly cunning prank had been played. Mostly the school had settled in quickly to the idea that bullies were not tolerated, and that what house you were in would not save you from a detention.

The new clubs started by Slughorn had been a success, and were overseen by him quite happily. Many of the clubs introduced muggle things to the wizard-born, and visa-versa. Dumbledore had demanded that the Muggle Studies teacher update her class, and asked several muggleborns to assist her in this. He had also asked Narcissa and Lily for advice on a Wizard Culture Class. He was uncomfortably aware of how few muggleborns stayed in the wizarding world these days. Most went back to the muggle world and maintained only tenuous ties to the wizarding world. They simply didn't see the Wizarding World as theirs. They needed a way to integrate them better, or the wizarding world would eventually die out.

They all agreed this would take a lot of thought.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N Happy Birthday Severus!!!!!!!!!!! Thank You to all the reviewers (you keep me going)


	39. Corbin

LFAM39 Corbin

Disclaimer – Don't own Harry Potter, and I don't make any money on this.

Chapter 39

Severus and Lily glared at the cheerily bubbling purplish potion – it was again all the wrong color and consistency, it should be thicker, and more lavender. The lionfish fins did just not like the Runespoor eggshells. They had spent all summer trying to make the very incompatible ingredients work together, now it was October, and they felt they had the problem almost conquered.

"I suppose we **will** need to put the fins in before the eggshells", Lily muttered. She had been against that move – it took so very long for the fins to dissolve, it extended the brewing time by hours. If the Runespoor eggshells were already in, they helped dissolve them – but apparently they didn't mix well, then. So, they would have to do it the long way – but at least it would work.

Severus grunted in answer, "Yes, we'll just have to put up with the longer time." He vanished the potion and waved the cauldron over to the sink. "The real problem is the mallowsweet. The pure extract is very potent, and we'll have to gauge how much to put in carefully – I found we can add it to the potion afterwards, when we have figured out how much each patient needs. We'll have to make up chart, with how many drops to add, according to the amount of damage done."

Lily nodded with relief, "Shall I owl a report to Shankwell, then? He'll want to set up a committee to review the potion, and how to use it." She smiled at him coyly. "They were quite impressed with the joint potion – it's one of the most requested potions they have."

Lily was quite amused to see him almost squirm in embarrassment; he still was not comfortable with praise. She leaned over and kissed his cheek, he would get used to admiration, eventually, she hoped.

Lily ran off to write the letter, leaving Severus to write down his findings.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sirius and Remus sat in James' office, they were unhappy at how little they had accomplished in their efforts against Greyback's pack. They had tracked down a few of the more careless rogues, but they were just hangers-on, not really a part of the core pack of rogues. It was November, and they had expected to be closer to them, by now.

The problem, of course, was that even the upright, law-abiding werewolves were not trusting of Aurors and ministry workers. They had been shunned and hunted for centuries in Great Britain; so, a few months of goodwill simply weren't enough to overcome their wariness.

Sirius was not a werewolf – one sniff told them that, and Remus too well known to be able to pretend his didn't work with the ministry. The werewolves might be grateful for the work he was doing to get them accepted back into the wizarding world, but not enough to help them track down anyone – even a rogue.

The little they could pry out of people was that the Greyback's core pack was down to about 25, because anyone who could go back to the general population had done so. Rumor had it that the rest were marked death eaters, or were wanted murderers (or possibly both – like Greyback was). They apparently had some source for the Wolfsbane, because their raids were on full moons, and quite well organized. They were stealing supplies, and of course, any money they could grab.

There had been only one wizard bitten, some idiot who had decided to try and fight a werewolf to keep his bag of galleons. He had luckily _apparated_ afterward and gotten treated. Dolores Umbridge had tried very hard to whip up a panic over this, but it fell on deaf ears. There had been only the one werewolf bite in all of wizarding Britain in over a year – it was unheard of!! There were usually dozens every year, and when Voldemort had been on a rampage there had been many more.

Rita had written a lengthy article full of cloying sympathy and over 'the poor mans horrendous fate'. This had generated sympathy, and the wizard had ended up with a promotion at work and vouchers for a decade's worth of Wolfsbane from the ministry. Mostly, though the general population just commented that there having been only one bite in almost 2 years meant that the Wolfsbane was working.

Rita and Dolores were quite disappointed.

Remus and Sirius were relieved though. The single bite during all these raids meant that the pack was being smart – they were turning into raiders instead of just murdering or turning people. It meant that Sirius and Remus had more time, since the pack was at least not deliberately biting people. The Wizarding Public that were victims of the raids weren't happy, but they knew it could be worse, and the ministry was being generous, and trying to reimburse some of the losses.

Amelia and Rufus, who were sitting in on the report looked at them thoughtfully. They had hoped for more, but they hadn't realized how untrusting the werewolves still were.

"Perhaps you need to bring in someone the werewolves **will** trust, you have lists of the former packleaders is there someone who might listen to you, and understand that the rogues are undermining **all **the werewolves safety?" Amelia asked.

The trio of Marauders looked at the list James pulled out.

Remus straightened, and sighed. "Well, the one name that I see that may be most beneficial is Larkin Armstrong, he was a very good packleader for decades, and quite old for a werewolf – he's in his 50's. All of the werewolves look up to him, and he's still taking care of many of them. The wolves that still find it difficult to fit back in, often go to him for advice, and he always has a spare vial of Wolfsbane for anyone down on his luck."

"He sounds perfect for us to approach", Rufus was enthused. "Where is he?"

"He works for Severus Snape, it's where he gets the extra Wolfsbane. He, Jimmy and Severus have set up a system, where potions ingredients can be traded for the potions. A weekend of good foraging can often get you enough credit for several months of Wolfsbane, if you're lucky and find something rare, you can do even better – one lad found a night-blooming Moonvane orchid, and managed to transport it alive – he'll have free potions for years. At any rate, Severus makes huge batches of Wolfsbane and makes sure Larkin has plenty of extras for those in need – it's likely why we've been lucky to not have any accidental bites the past 2 years." Remus explained. "Larkin would be best to start with, and if he can't help, personally, he will know who can."

"It sounds like Snape has gotten pretty cozy with the werewolves, I'm surprised to hear he's allowing so many to run tame on his property." Sirius sounded puzzled by this.

"Many of them go to the Hogsmeade Hostel for Werewolves, the office staff have a storeroom for the werewolves to leave plants or ingredients that aren't perishable, with their names attached, and Larkin or Jimmy pick them up once a week. They only go to the Briarfrost Manor with something like the Orchid." Severus has quite a little business going, and the werewolves benefit, greatly – most couldn't afford to outright buy the potions at a regular apothecary all the time."

James tried to remain silent, when he really wanted to howl in rage. Severus was coming out a hero, again! Most days he was happy with his life. His career was back on track, he had his friends back – even if they didn't have him on a pedestal anymore, his wife didn't argue, and was non-intrusive – she remained on her shelf, looking pretty until she was needed. Best of all, his son was a small miniature of him – and without green eyes. Then, someone would bring up Lily or Snape, and he would seethe with resentment for a time, until he would remind himself that his life was better, now, and Snape was welcome to his cast-offs. That was the real problem, he silently acknowledged – that he had **not** been the one to toss her aside, Lily had left him – and gone to Snape.

"Any ideas on how to approach him? Should Remus firecall, and talk to him first?" James asked. Everyone looked relieved at his calmness.

"Yes, that would work, I'll see if he would agree to meet with all of us." Remus said. The meeting broke up and Remus left to make some firecalls, and deftly dodged Umbridge on the way to his office. Having a werewolf's nose came in handy at times.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Albus sat at his desk, flipping through several 7th year students' charts; he wanted to pick out a new apprentice for next year. He had settled for several 'assistants' this year. One from each house, all top students who could benefit from some advanced work in their field of interest. They were a great help, and he might be able to continue the assistants, as well, since they would free up time for the apprentice. He sighed, so many promising youngsters, he hoped they could keep Voldemort dead so they never needed to live in the terrible times they had had before.

He had started researching the likely hiding place for the ring Regulus had told him of, until he could make Sirius see reason. They could go after the necklace when Sirius was less volatile.

He laid the charts to one side, it was only November, and he had most of the year to decide. He opened the Hogwarts book, with its lists of students, and flipped to the sixth years – he could at least look at possible assistants for next year.

He chuckled at a pair of names, a Slytherin boy and a Ravenclaw girl who were causing quite a ruckus, they teamed up regularly to pull pranks on whoever seemed to be needing it that week. There was never any evidence, but all knew who had done it. They were careful to keep well within the bounds that had been set for pranks. Albus kept a careful eye open for bullying. The pair also ignored protocol and ate together, causing outrage, at first, and then other couples started emulating them, when the teachers made no protest at their audacity. Albus smiled, they were single-handedly integrating the houses. Perhaps he should include them in his assistants, if only to keep an eye on them.

He casually flipped through the book, to the first years, and beyond. He noted the frequent appearance of the Weasley name with a smile. He saw that some names had been added since he had looked at it earlier that year. The book didn't add a name until the child's magic became strong enough to attend the school. Some children didn't immediately build enough power to be put in. It was generally recognized that if you were going to be in the book, your name was there by your 8th birthday.

He flipped to the Malfoy twins, Lilith's name had been there within a month of her birth, and he very much hoped Argent's name would be there someday, as well. He had been impressed by Lucius' acceptance that his sweet son might not be magical, and his machinations to make Argent's future easier. Cybele had popped onto the page within a month, as well. There were a few others, also there on the page, but it was early days, yet – they were only a year old.

He flipped back a page to Harry and Draco's year and smiled, that pair would be a handful. He would have expected Harry to be in Gryffindor, but now with his very Slytherin father, he wondered. Lily could have been in any house, really with her loyalty, brains, courage and cunning, she could have picked her house. Severus of course, could likely have been a Ravenclaw if he had argued for it. He chuckled; the staff would have a betting pool on it, most likely. Albus' eyes drifted down the page and stopped on a name, frowning and them paling. The name was alone – simply Corbin with the name Briggs scratched out, then the name Rossiter scratched over, as well. The parents names were Laurel Briggs, and ...Regulus Black, birthday September 25th 1980. Albus sat back, dazed, not sure whether to be joyful that Regulus had a child, or not.

Two firecalls later Lucius and Severus were standing next to the desk, looking at the book with the same mix of horror and hope.

"Laurel Briggs – that was the girl…" Severus trailed off. The others looked at him. "He had me check on her after he rescued her after the 'revel' Voldemort arranged. I didn't realize she was pregnant after the rape."

"What do the names scratched out mean?" Lucius asked.

"Likely he was in as Briggs, at first. If she adopted him out the other name would have been there. Apparently the adoption failed, the book probably didn't know what to do, and put both names in, but scratched out. If the adoption had stayed, the adoptive parents names would have been there, and we would have been none the wiser about his parentage." Albus answered.

"But how do we find him?" Severus demanded. "He obviously needs us, he can't be left wherever he is."

"We need to go carefully, even though his father is considered a hero, if the manner of his conception is brought to light, it will hurt him even though he, himself is blameless." Albus answered.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The orphanage matron looked at the child tiredly – out of his playpen, again – it was uncanny. She shook her head – he was really a sweet child, although quiet and reserved with his affection.

The private adoption for him 2 years ago had gone so smoothly – and the adoptive parents had been very generous with their 'donation' afterward. The adoptive mom had gotten pregnant soon after – odd how that happened at times. At first there had been no problems they said, then 'odd things' began to happen. Objects moved, food bowls turned over, Corbin would get a door open, when he couldn't possibly reach the latch – even when it was carefully locked.

They returned him firmly last month – in November, and hastened away, leaving their lawyer to deal with the details and another large donation to keep the orphanage quiet.

Well, at least he was keeping the other children in food and clothing. There had been some odd inquiries about him, or at least about a child named Corbin. The man had said he would be here today. There were always more inquiries about children around Christmas – but they always wanted babies. She looked down; Corbin didn't really qualify, anymore.

She put Corbin back in the playpen firmly.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus and Lucius trailed Albus into the orphanage; they were still dazed from the furor the knowledge of Regulus' child had caused.

Lily and Narcissa had had their first argument – they both had insisted that they would be adopting Corbin, it would have likely escalated into war, but Albus had silenced them with the announcement that he intended to first claim guardianship and then possibly adopt him – and reminded them that Sirius, actually had first claim. The horror of that thought had silenced both of them. They were, now, totally united with the intention of keeping the child out of Sirius' clutches. Sirius would fight to keep the child away from Lucius and Severus, but he would be okay with Albus doing this - if he ever found out.

Sirius seemed well, now, Rosemerta told them, on her visits, but mention of his brother brought on rants that varied from insistence that Regulus had been helping Voldemort try to kill Harry and Draco to tearful weeping for forgiveness from an invisible Regulus. Everyone who knew Sirius carefully avoided any mention of Sirius' brother.

Rosemerta was hopeful, sometimes, that Sirius would be fully healed. He still saw the mind-healer, and she did say that the scarring seemed less. He no longer asked who Sylvia was, and didn't forget that Lily and Harry were gone, and the boy at James' house was Charlus. Regulus was still a problem, though. The Healer quietly told James and Remus that it was likely a feeling of guilt that was keeping true healing from occurring.

Albus had quietly told Rosemerta, James and Remus about the boy, arranging to meet them on a trip to Hogsmeade. Remus had been saddened. James had been white lipped with tension, until Albus had said he had intended to take guardianship. James had literally gone limp with relief. He had echoed everyone's assessment that Sirius wasn't ready to hear of Corbin.

"He'll not intend to hurt the boy, but it will happen, anyway." James said, grimacing "He'll go into a rant and say Merlin – knows – what. He'll be sorry afterward, but the damage will be done. He has enough guilt going on, without adding accidentally harming Regulus' child to it."

Albus had agreed, glad to have their opinion match his.

Rosemerta had been uncertain, "Secrets tend to cause nothing but harm, but I understand the need to keep them, occasionally. Just be careful, Albus."

Now they entered the orphanage, armed with stacks of paper that Lucius lawyer had hastily put together. Since the boy was 'unclaimed' by other family it was ridiculously easy to gain guardianship in the wizarding world. The Dumbldore family had an extremely distant cousinship to the Blacks – from a century back, but that's all it took. The Wizarding Family Offices had provided a Muggle set of papers, as well.

The Muggle Ministry didn't want the headache of dealing with Wizarding children, so they had given them sets of paper and stamps for such occasions as this. Anyone inquiring after paperwork to do with papers with that stamp would get referred to an office that would alert someone in the Ministry of Magic – and obliviators would likely be sent.

Lucius and Severus had gotten Albus dressed as best they could as a muggle; he had decried the drab clothing, but had relented with a few grumbles. He still looked a 'bit eccentric'. They hoped that mentioning piles of money would make the muggles happy. Even in the wizarding world people with money were considered 'eccentric', not 'crazy'.

They were seated in front of the Matrons desk by the secretary, suitably impressed by the aristocratic air of Lucius and the baleful glare from Severus. She wasn't sure what to make of Albus.

The Matron looked over the papers that were presented. "When Corbin was adopted, his mother said that none of her family wished to adopt him. She was in no shape mentally to care for him, herself. I would have thought that you would have done this, at that time." She peered at him questioningly.

"Well, …" Albus peered at her nameplate. "Marie, I was not aware of the situation, at that time. They didn't think to confide in a rather older cousin such as I, regarding this." Albus gave her his best twinkle. "I didn't interfere, since the adoption seemed a good one, but when I heard he was back… Well, I felt I should step in."

Marie nodded, "Well, you said you wished to take him, today. Shall we, gentlemen?" She stood, and led them to the toddler's area. Corbin was again out of the playpen, and the matron scooped him up. "How do you keep doing that – I'll be thinking you're a magician, next." She was surprised when all the men laughed – apparently delighted. She placed Corbin in Albus' arms, and the two looked each other over carefully.

"Well, my lad, shall we go?" Albus asked.

Corbin noticed the one word. "Go?" he asked, then nodded, "Go!" he said definitely.

The matron sighed in relief as they left, glad it had worked out. Corbin deserved better than he had gotten.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N I've had to write out all my timelines and plots, to keep them straight. I didn't realize how complicated I had made some things.


	40. Head of the Noble House of Black

LFAM40

Disclaimer: Potter & Co. are owned by JKR, I don't own anything.

Chapter 40

Andromeda Tonks threw the returned letter down on the table in despair, this the 10th one that slacker Sirius had returned unopened. She had thought that addressing the letters to 'The Head of the Noble House of Black' would alert Sirius to the fact that the contents were important. She had essentially left the wizarding world when she had married Ted, and had not used her wand for years. When Dora had started doing magic, she had realized that she would have to at least have some contact, again. She had contacted a few old friends, and started having the Daily Prophet delivered.

Luckily they lived in a out of the way countryside area near Spaulding, in the Fen country, so owls coming and going caused no comment, even if there had been anyone to notice. She had home-schooled Nymphadora – sending her to school with her uncontrolled ever-changing hair color was out of the question.

She had known that the Hogwarts letter would be coming, and had dreaded it. When the War with Voldemort had been at its height she had dreaded Dora being in the middle of it, because she would be a target. Later she had dreaded it because of the cost. She had managed to take some galleons from her vault, without her father's knowledge, before she left the wizarding world. The money had bought their home. Ted was able to keep their bills paid, and her leftover money kept them in a few luxuries. They had been happy in their rather quiet life.

Until now. With her father dead, she had expected to regain her vault. Sirius was not a pureblood fanatic, she had thought – he had fought alongside Dumbledore the Prophet had said, and as Head of the Black family he could give her the vault back. They had scraped together the first year's tuition, books & equipment. They would not be able to do that again.

There had to be a way to approach Sirius, but she really had no idea of how to do so. She had been out of wizarding society for almost 15 years. The only person left to ask that she could think of was Narcissa. The papers had been very scathing with the Malfoys, for years, and then, abruptly, had changed their tune. Narcissa's husband was helping the werewolves, and was Harry – the boy who lived's - godfather. Of course, Regulus Black had defended Draco and Harry from Voldemort, so she supposed anyone could have turned into a good person.

Andromeda was older than Bellatrix and Narcissa, from Cygnus' first wife. After having her, Andromeda's mother had then miscarried 3 boys, and then 'died in childbirth' with the last one. His second wife had not done much better – 2 girls and no living boys. Luckily for Druella, her family - the Rosiers had let Cygnus know that Druella had better not 'die' of anything.

Andromeda didn't really know Narcissa or Bellatrix that well. They had been only 4 and 6 years old when she started at Hogwarts, she had managed to spend a lot of holidays and summers 'away with friends', even then she had been wary of her families affiliations. Cygnus had approved of her trips to 'friends homes', since she had been careful to make the 'friends' high society. When she had run she had been seventeen – it had been because Cygnus had sprung the plans for an arranged marriage on her, and she had already met Ted. Her sisters had been 10 and 13 when she had last seen them.

Andromeda had read about the co-authored parenting book, with any luck she could appeal to Narcissa on the basis of a fellow mother, doing the best for her child. She would have to hope that Narcissa was truly working for the light.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Narcissa took the days mail from the house elf at breakfast – there was always such an increase during December. Invitations and Holiday greetings were received as well as the usual mail. She quickly sorted through it, and then she saw the return name on one – her sister, Andromeda.

Her paleness, and the sudden shaking in her hands alarmed Lucius, "What is it, 'Cissa?"

"A letter from Andromeda – I have not heard from her in over a decade – since she left." She opened the letter slowly, wondering what it would say. She barely remembered her older sister, and had been forbidden to mention her after she had run away. Cygnus had never found her that they had heard, although he had definitely hunted her; Narcissa had privately thought she might be dead. To hear from her now was a stunning blow.

The letter was short, simply asking to meet with Narcissa on an urgent matter. She looked at the envelope again – no return address, just the name. She sighed, Andromeda may be reaching out to her, but there was little trust, apparently. She handed the letter to the hovering Lucius, who read it with a lifted eyebrow and handed it back.

"Are you sure it is from your sister?" He asked.

"No, I suppose I don't. I wouldn't know her writing. Where should we meet her?" Narcissa answered.

Lucius sighed, this would be tricky. Andromeda had dropped from the face of the earth with only a note saying that she was marrying a muggle, according to family gossip. "I suppose the best thing would be to send a portkey that will only carry one, and the destination a secure room, here." He frowned. "Do you want this to be today?" He hoped this would not be a fiasco that would ruin the holiday season.

He quickly made a portkey from a silver Malfoy goblet, and they sent it to Andromeda via the owl she had sent, with the activation word, and an invitation from Narcissa to use it at noon.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Andromeda saw the owl return, and looked at the package with anxiety. She opened it slowly, and took the goblet out after waving her wand over it a few times. She snorted to herself quietly; she was so out of practice in checking for spells and curses. The only one she could find on this goblet was one to keep it tarnish free.

She scanned the note – she was to activate the portkey at noon, and it would take her to Malfoy Manor. Ted would not be home until late in the evening, and she could leave a note, in case this took awhile. She looked at the time – she had a couple hours to get ready. She pulled out her old set of robes – she had worn them to take Dora to Diagonally earlier that year. She sighed, at one time she had hoped to never wear robes again.

At noon she nervously smoothed the robes down, and picked up the goblet, took a deep breath and said the activation word.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Lucius was sitting in front of the room they had secured for Andromeda to portkey into. Narcissa hadn't been able to stand the suspense, and was reorganizing the lunch for the 5th time. A chime sounded, and Lucius stood, drawing his wand and opened the door. He almost fired off a shot, and then realized that the woman was older than Bellatrix, although she looked eerily like her.

Andromeda looked at bit alarmed at his hostile reaction at the sight of her. Lucius hastened to reassure her.

"I do beg your pardon, I'm afraid you greatly resemble your sister, Bellatrix." He gave her a slight bow and held out his hand. "Please be welcomed to Malfoy Manor." She placed her left hand in his a bit hesitantly and allowed him to lead her to a comfortable sitting room.

She eyed Lucius as she sat on a sofa; she hoped this cold, proud man was a bit warmer to her sister. Ted was always so warm and cheerful – it was what had attracted her to him at first. Lucius - now he was definitely not warm or cheerful. Andromeda spared a moment of pity for her sister – most likely this marriage was arranged, and she had had no choice in accepting Lucius as a husband.

There was a noise of surprise at the doorway and Andromeda looked up, a blonde woman stood in the doorway, looking as shocked as Lucius had at the sight of her. She looked at her closely, trying to find the pretty child she remembered from over a decade ago in the adult here before her.

"Narcissa?" She asked hesitantly. The woman smiled and came forward, holding out her hands.

"Welcome, sister, to our home." Narcissa answered with a smile. "You have met my husband, Lucius. I hope this will be the first of many visits from you."

Narcissa sat next to Andromeda, "You mentioned an urgent matter, how may I be of help to you, sister?"

Andromeda felt suddenly awkward, she had not expected such a warm welcome. Narcissa was calling her sister, and even Lucius had been polite. "It's difficult to know where to begin. I had thought when I left this world, I would never be able to re-enter it. I knew my father and many of the other Black family would kill me, or worse if they caught me." Narcissa nodded at her in understanding – the Blacks were indeed harsh on errant daughters. "But my daughter Dora – well, her abilities as a metamorphmagus make it impossible for her to not become a part of the wizarding world, if only to learn to control it."

"A metamorphmagus! Like Uncle Alphard was." Narcissa exclaimed happily. "I'm glad the ability has been passed on – it's so rare these days."

"Yes, but her constantly changing hair made it necessary to teach her at home. I did manage a spell that would glamour her hair one color, long enough for her to play with the neighbor children at times" The women chuckled together over it. "It tended to be a lonely life for her – she was thrilled when she knew she would go to Hogwarts this year." Andromeda sighed, "And that is where the problem lies. I did raid my vault slowly over the year before I left; I wasn't able to take out huge amounts – barely a 10th of what was there. It was enough to get a nice home, and to keep us living comfortably with Ted's wages. Hogwarts fees, though, are a problem."

"But, surely with most of your vault intact, you will not have a problem…" Narcissa suddenly realized the difficulty. "Sirius hasn't returned your vault, has he?"

"No, after our father was kissed, the Head of House duties fell to him, and he keeps returning my letters, unopened. I thought that as he fought alongside the Headmaster, he would not have been offended by my marriage to Ted, but perhaps I was wrong." Andromeda plucked nervously at a sleeve. She couldn't help but note that Lucius' eyes had become glacial, and his jaw was clenched. Narcissa seemed unfazed by this, though.

"I'm afraid our cousin Sirius has been very derelict in his duties as Head of the House of Black. He, quite frankly, refuses to acknowledge that there still **is** a House of Black." Narcissa explained the estrangement between Sirius and his brother, the role Regulus had held as a spy, Regulus' death and the curse Sirius had been a victim of. "But he seems fine - most of the time now, as long as no one mentions Regulus. So, I'm surprised he's still avoiding _**any**_ responsibilities."

"He still refuses to take Albus to Grimmauld Place." Lucius said, icicles dripping from his voice, Lucius had issues with those that did not take care of their familial duties. "He simply ignores anything to do with his family, as it immediately brings Regulus to mind."

"Ah, now I understand the problem", Andromeda said with a little relief. "At least it isn't me, or my family he objects to."

"Why don't we have our lunch, and we can catch up on things." Narcissa rose, and led them to the dining room, where the house-elves were awaiting them with relief – their mistress had been a right pain today. The children were in the nursery for lunch, today, as Lucius and Narcissa hadn't been sure how the visit would go.

The lunch was progressing well, with Narcissa catching Andromeda up on a little gossip, when Lucius heard a whispered "Da?' and looked down to see Shadow's bright blue eyes peering at him hopefully.

"Shadow, you're supposed to be with your brother and sister." Lucius reached down and picked the happily grinning child onto his lap with a smile.

Shadow patted his cheek and simply answered "No, wi' Da." Emphatically making it clear he expected to be here, not in the nursery, to Andromeda's astonishment. The child stayed on Lucius' lap, happily playing with the toy he had brought, and Lucius calmly continued eating with his free hand.

"The children usually eat with us, but Draco is only 2 and the twins a year old, and I didn't want to subject you to their idea of table manners." Narcissa explained.

"You have 3? How wonderful, I think Dora wished she hadn't been an only child." Andromeda sighed.

After lunch was finished the three adults, and one smug child went to visit the nursery. Draco and Lilith were stubbornly trying to follow their clever brother in an escape attempt, while the house-elves attempted to distract them. They soon cheered up with Narcissa introducing a new adult to them – Aunt Andromeda. Someone new to explore and attempt to con into giving them more pudding than the parents approved of.

Andromeda had to revise her opinion of Lucius somewhat, if nothing else, he definitely loved his children. Perhaps he was warmer with Narcissa, as well. The afternoon was almost spent, and Andromeda said she needed to return to home.

"If you would allow me to attempt to intercede with Sirius for you over the next few days, if I don't succeed, we'll try the courts." Narcissa said, taking her sisters hand.

"The courts won't overturn a Head of House's action – it goes against all tradition, and would cause chaos. Half of our laws are based on traditions like these." Andromeda protested.

"Oh, I know that." Narcissa smiled. "But - just the threat of having all this being dragged into court – and therefore the newspapers – 'Sirius Black refusing to return **your** vault, - the vault of the cousin who married a muggle'. The papers will assume he is not cooperating with you because of prejudice. He'll respond when our lawyers hand him papers – long before we reach court." The sisters grinned at each other. "With any luck, I'll get him to cooperate by talking to him directly, and not ever have to let Lucius' lawyers out of their kennels."

"They'll be so disappointed, Darling." Lucius said with a smirk.

"I'll owl you, as soon as I've talked to Sirius. We'll have lunch again? Or perhaps dinner with your husband, Ted?" Narcissa asked. Andromeda was watching Lucius out of the corner of her eye. He was playing some game with Draco, and still holding 'Shadow', but she knew he was also listening to them, and there was no sign of annoyance that a muggle had just been invited into the halls of Malfoy Manor.

"Very well, I'm sure we will look forward to it." Andromeda smiled, hoping she was not inviting a disaster.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A firecall to Larkin had arranged a meeting with the marauders for the following day. Severus had been grumpy at the idea of having all three marauders on his property, but Larkin seemed to feel it was important.

The three _apparated_ to the wards, and were brought through the gates by Larkin. They walked through the snow-covered grounds to Larkin's quarters, with Remus openly admiring of the place. James and Sirius were less enthusiastic. James would have preferred to see Snape in a hovel, and Sirius didn't want to aggravate him by looking appreciative of anything belonging to Snape.

They were soon settled in his living room, sipping tea and eating Christmas cookies. "Well, lads, what is it I can do for you?" Larkin asked agreeably.

Remus cleared his throat. Being with this packleader – one that other pack leaders looked to for guidance, made him feel a bit insecure. His own wolf was feeling submissive in Larkin's presence, and it was difficult to project the confidence he needed to make this request.

"I'm sure you have heard about the pack of rogues that are raiding on a regular basis. They were more of an irritation than anything else, but now they have bitten someone." Remus began. "Since they are led by Greyback, and all of them are either marked or have warrants for murder out for them, they are unlikely to stay just an irritation."

Larkin nodded looking grave, "I had hoped you would be able pick them off one by one during their raids." He sighed. "But, they are being canny – this one bite has been their only slip-up. Their raids are so random, and obviously for supplies, and some money – but not enough to do more than, as you say, be an irritation. I take it information on them is scarce? I've heard there have been many inquiries about them – I take it they have been from you?"

They all nodded. James hastened to reassure them. "We want the werewolves to be able to resume their lives peacefully. The rogues will make this difficult, but we don't want to alarm everyone by hunting them like has been done in the past. If it was just one or two disgruntled werewolves, we wouldn't even bother, but this is Greyback – he won't stay a raider for long, and neither will the others."

Remus sighed regretfully, "We have likely caused some alarm already, just by asking around for information, but no one is offering much information."

Larkin nodded slowly, and sipped on his tea thoughtfully. "From what I have heard, they simply don't have any information to give you. The werewolf safehouses have all been quietly turned into homes over the past year. Werewolves are residing in them – and they are all on your lists, even if you didn't know they were safehouses in the past. It is likely that anyone who had contact with the rogues in the past is now one of your death eaters that is locked up. Any knowledge that a now-law-abiding werewolf might have is likely outdated, and they would be reluctant to admit they might have known them in the past, just to give you useless information."

"So you can't help us." Sirius said flatly, very disappointed.

"I will ask a few other packleaders if they have any suggestions, but I believe your best bet is to re – interview any deatheaters that still have their wits about any **Deatheater** safehouses the werewolves might be holed up in. From what I understand none of them knew **all** the safehouses, so there might be some hideouts you haven't gotten wind of, and of course, there may have been some that were for the werewolves exclusive use." Larkin asked with a grin. The marauders perked up at these suggestions. Larkin was soon walking them back toward the gates.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus watched the three marauders amble across **his** grounds, talking to Larkin, and felt an unwanted surge of resentment. Remus wasn't so bad, although he had wandered back into his old 'pack' – Larkin had said it was almost inevitable. Sirius was almost polite, most of the time, at the very infrequent Order meetings. James was the only one who still reverted to the old vicious animosity at times, although Severus reluctantly admitted, to himself, he sometimes responded in kind.

Lily was in her study, going over the last of the paperwork that St Mungo's required before they presented the Cruciatus potion to them. Cybele was asleep on a pallet, beside her. "I'm running over to Lucius' for awhile, I'll take Harry with me." He was proud of how casual he sounded.

Lily looked at him in sympathy, and smiled. "Alright, firecall if you're going to be very late." He nodded, and scooped up Harry, who was petting a purring Irish. Irish glared balefully – Harry could be counted on for a thorough ear-scratching, head – rubbing petting.

The pair of escaping Snapes arrived at Malfoy Manor, and Harry immediately found Draco, so they could chase the little red kneazle. Rufus - as the little red rascal had been named - loved to lead the pair on long chases, especially if he found a way to get them stuck somewhere. Soon the kneazle was being happily pursued down the halls.

Severus stalked into Lucius' study, where Narcissa and Lucius were bent over some lengthy old scrolls. "Good day Severus, you're looking downcast – did the cruciatus potion not go well, after all?" Narcissa asked with concern. She had always thought Severus had been more badly injured by Voldemort that he admitted to, and hoped the potions inventor was the first to receive a dose.

"No the potion is going fine – we have the doses of mallowsweet figured out, and Lily is finishing a final copy to send to St Mungo's." Severus grimaced. "Briarfrost has become infested with marauders. Remus 'needs' to consult with Larkin, and he dragged the other two with him. I hope it's a short consultation."

The two Malfoys looked up with interest. "Sirius is at your home?" Narcissa looked rather improperly enthused at the idea of his home being invaded by Black, Severus thought.

"Excellent, I need to speak to him, quite urgently on several topics." Narcissa said in an implacable tone that they recognized as to not be argued with – it just resulted in hexes.

Lucius explained the problem with Andromeda and her vault, as they recaptured Harry. Draco soon realized they were leaving and insisted he was coming along, as well.

They arrived at Briarfrost and updated Lily, who sighed – Sirius could be so stubborn at times, and he was apparently determined to behave as if the House of Black did not exist. Lily didn't totally understand how they worked, but the bigger houses did form a strong base within wizarding world. It was how they were so interwoven together. With the much smaller numbers of wizards than muggles, wizards would quickly lose their society if they didn't have their families to keep their cultural base solid. If the more bigoted purebloods would just remember that they needed the muggleborns to keep them from being so inbred, their society would actually work quite well.

They hovered in the front parlor, drinking tea, and waiting for the marauders to emerge. Their prey finally appeared, and they went outside to intercept them before they reached the gates.

James spotted them first and came to a halt, the sight of Lily didn't trouble him anymore, but Snape was there, and it made the acid in his stomach churn.

"Sirius Black, I need to speak to you." Narcissa's voice brought everyone's attention to her, and the militant light in her eyes made even Larkin pause.

Sirius frowned, what was **she** on about? He gave her an irritated glance, but he could see she would not be put off. "Yes, Narcissa? What can I do for you?"

"You are Head of the House of Black, and you are needed to act in that capacity quite urgently." She said this as strongly as she could without yelling.

Sirius face immediately closed off. "There is no house of Black worth mentioning! I won't be a part of any of it, I stopped being a part when I was disowned."

"Even Uncle Alphard – who willed you the money to continue your years at Hogwarts? My children are your cousins, as well – Have they done something to offend you? My sister Andromeda and her family need you. If you do not willingly administer your duties, we will bring it before the courts – as Head of House you are required to do something!" Narcissa willed him to hear her – she did not want to bring up Regulus, but she would if she had to.

Sirius clenched his teeth, pain ripping through him. Head of House duties – he had more important things to do than run around like a stuck up fop reminding everyone that he was the leader of that pack of pureblood bigots – the Blacks! Her reminding him of the few good ones just set his teeth on edge. She would bring up Regulus next, he just knew it, and he couldn't bear that.

"What do you want from me Narcissa? I won't act as head – and no court can make me! If you're so anxious for something to be done – you do it." Sirius whipped out his wand and looked down on it, concentrating, and snapped out the incantation to cede the rights of Head of House to Narcissa Black Malfoy. When he was done he looked up to find Lucius' wand pointed straight between his eyes, and a pale, and tight lipped Lucius apparently deciding if casting a _cruciatus_ in front of Aurors was worth it.

Severus and James were also at wands point, and obviously itching for an excuse to start with curses.

Larkin and Remus insinuated their way between the potential combatants, and with Lily and Narcissa's help got the wands lowered.

Sirius felt oddly relieved, as if a large rock had fallen off his shoulders. He shook his head. "I apologize, Narcissa, I should not have done that without permission. I received the Black ring, along with the keys to all the houses, including Grimmauld Place – I couldn't bear to have received anything of Regulus', - to have profited in any way at his death." Sirius paused and held up a hand at her obvious protest at this. "I know that's not really the way it is, but I still can't bear it. Please, if you can, I want you to have the position."

Narcissa took his hand. "Sirius, I will do my best. Let me know if there is anything I can do for you." She gave him a hug, and watched as the marauders left.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ


	41. Lucius

LFAM41

Disclaimer: I don't the Potterverse.

Chapter 41

Lucius threw his wand down on his desk angrily. He had growled some excuse or other after the marauders had left, and flooed back to Malfoy Manor. He hoped to have his insecurities under control before Narcissa got back. Sirius' unexpected move to make Narcissa the Head of the house of Black had devastated him. He had not wanted to kill anyone so badly in years.

Lucius had always felt a bit insecure in Narcissa's regard for him, it had, after all, started as a schoolgirl crush in Hogwarts, and he had been quite flattered. When Abraxas had tried to engage him to Bellatrix he had flatly refused, but had known that his father was determined to get him contracted to a Black, so Lucius had suggested Narcissa – believing that Narcissa was the best of a bad lot. To his surprise he found he liked the smitten girl.

When he had married Narcissa he had become quite fond of her, but by the time Draco was born he was hopelessly in love with her. The trouble was he wasn't sure if Narcissa truly loved him, still, or if it had all been a schoolgirl crush – and then she found herself engaged and trapped in an arranged marriage she couldn't get out of. Arranged marriages were still fairly common, and many women simply smiled and 'made the best of it.'

Cygnus Black and Abraxas had made sure that Lucius was aware that he was 'marrying up'. The Malfoys had been only been around Britain for a few centuries - since the French Revolution, but they had not been a very prominent family in France. So, in spite of their now - extensive holdings, they made sure Lucius knew he was lucky to have Narcissa.

But he had never feared that she would leave him – she had nowhere to go, really – her family would not have supported her leaving him – even with his stand against Voldemort, and he essentially had control of her vault, per the marriage agreement that Abraxas had set up before his death. So he had buried his fear that her 'infatuation' would die out, and had simply done his best to make her the happiest wife in wizarding Britain. She certainly **seemed** happy, and continued to say she loved him, so his fears had seemed groundless, but they gnawed at him, anyway.

And now, - that damned Sirius had changed the playing field. Narcissa was the 'Head of the Noble House of Black', she could leave him at any time, and he would have no recourse. He wasn't even sure he would keep the children – that thought chilled him.

He summoned a bottle of firewhiskey and a glass, downing a few gulps and shuddering at the burn. Maybe he was over-reacting; maybe she really did love him. He downed another glass and stared out the window, over the gardens.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus watched his friend, as he left. The look on his face, and in his eyes was that of someone who's worst fears had been realized. But that didn't make any sense, he couldn't think of anything bad that had just happened, except that he hadn't found an excuse to hex James Potter.

Severus looked over at Narcissa and Lily – they were hunched over a list of things they felt needed to be done – Narcissa wanted to secure Albus' guardianship of Corbin right away – as Head of House she could make sure that a Black child had the guardian she approved of. Getting certain Gringotts vaults released, and others closed was also a priority.

He strolled over, "I need to run over to Lucius for a moment, Lily, and I'll be back soon." Lily smiled absently as he kissed her cheek.

He flooed through to the Manor and found Lucius in his study, drink in hand looking out a window. Severus studied his face – he looked like a condemned man facing his last hours of life.

"Lucius?" Severus stepped forward, uncertainly, and sat in a chair next to Lucius. "What is wrong?"

Lucius sighed and set his drink down. "He made her Head of House, Severus. She could leave me, and never look back. She could divorce me in a heartbeat, and there would be nothing I could do." Lucius swallowed hard, and shook his had. "I couldn't stop her – she has all the Black power and money behind her, now."

Severus was aghast – Narcissa wanted to leave Lucius? "She plans to leave you? I didn't know you were having difficulties, what happened?"

Lucius shook his head impatiently. "Nothing, she has no plans – that I know of." Lucius sighed impatiently, and spilled the whole sorry tale of his insecurities, and fear of what Narcissa could now do with these resources.

Severus' first impulse was to slap Lucius for his stupidity, and then reminded himself he was in no position to point fingers at anyone about feeling insecure. He still had nightmares of waking up to find Lily no longer loving him.

"Lucius, Narcissa hasn't fallen out of love with you – she's hardly the sort to suffer in silence if she was no longer happy with you. I don't think that just because she now has more options that she will up and leave you." Severus tried desperately to sooth Lucius' anxiety.

"We have an arranged marriage, Severus, Yes – she was smitten with me in school, but she had no say in the marriage contract. She would have been expected to put a brave face on things, no matter what. She didn't have the resources to leave me – I hold her vault." Lucius frowned angrily, "I should have given that back to her, but I was afraid to."

Severus sat back, and thought swiftly, "You're not going to do something stupid are you?"

Lucius looked at him irritably "What?"

Severus smiled grimly, "We Slytherins are notorious for pre-emptive strikes. We're so afraid that we're going to be rejected, that we do the rejecting first – so no one knows how shattered our hearts are." Severus looked at Lucius intently, "Don't do something to **make** her use her new status to leave, Lucius. Simply ask her if she still loves you. If she says no – then you can hex her."

Lucius harsh laugh sounded suspiciously like a sob. They heard the floo sound, and Lucius stiffened. Severus patted his shoulder and left, nodding to Narcissa in the hall on his way to the floo.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Narcissa was ecstatic, she had already emptied Bellatrix's vault into Andromeda's and released it to her, and sent an owl to the Tonks residence informing them of it.

She had spent a lengthy firecall telling Albus about what Sirius had done, and agreed to arrange for him to speak to Kreacher at Grimmauld Place. The guardianship for Corbin was all set, and Sirius would not be able to interfere. All the loose ends were tied up well; she was quite satisfied with the day's accomplishment.

She sent Draco off to the nursery and strolled into Lucius' study to brag a bit, and stopped. Lucius was standing at his desk, looking pale and somewhat disheveled, but it was the wild look in his eye that disturbed her – she had seen the same look in the eyes of those before a judge, awaiting sentencing. What could have happened in her absence?

"Lucius, love, what is wrong…?" To her horror he closed his eyes and turned his face away, as if her words hurt him. "Lucius…?"

Lucius could feel pieces of his heart breaking off, even as he stood there. Severus had been right – anger had always been their first response to fear, but fighting with Narcissa over this would just cause what he feared to actually happen. Severus' suggestion really was the best thing to do.

He slowly walked to Narcissa, and pulled to a sofa and sat with her, hanging onto her hand and staring at the wedding band on it. Narcissa looked pale and fearful, he sighed – he hadn't meant to frighten her.

Lucius gathered his courage and did what he would have expected a crass Gryffindor to do – he blurted out his question. "Narcissa, do you still love me?"

Narcissa's jaw dropped a bit comically, she had been terrified at the sight of her husband's distress; Lucius never looked this beaten. She had sat on the sofa, expecting to hear of someone's death, and then to hear this question? Was someone spreading lies about her to him?

"Lucius, of course I love you – what makes you ask such a thing." Their eyes met, and she tried desperately to read them. What had made him doubt her?

"There is no 'of course' about it – you had no choice in regards to marrying me, our fathers made the arrangements, and we married. You have a lot of choices, now."

Narcissa took a breath of horror realizing, now what prompted Lucius' questions. She would never have thought that her bold, confident Slytherin would ever harbor such fears.

"I know you had a crush in school, but that doesn't mean you love me, now." Lucius paused and took a deep breath, "I need to know if you really love me."

Narcissa looked at him carefully – he really didn't know, did he? She could hardly believe it. "Lucius, that school girl crush died ages ago – when I fell in love with the man that defied his father and the Dark Lord after he was forced to take to mark. Regulus pensieved the memory and showed it to me." Lucius stared at her in horror, so she stroked his face to smooth the look away. "I had never seen anything so brave as that. I knew you didn't love me, yet, when we married, but I didn't care – I loved you so much, and I could never find a better man to love."

Lucius felt almost dizzy with hope – she seemed sincere in her declaration. "I fell in love with you within a few months of our marriage. I was terrified when I finally said it to you. I thought that perhaps you said it because it 'was expected of you'."

Narcissa felt her eyes well up a bit. "I think the moment I will most treasure all my life, is the moment you first said you loved me."

Lucius pulled her into his arms, relief making his breathing ragged. They somehow managed to stagger into the bedroom before getting their robes off. The pair did their very best to prove their love to each other for most of the night. Lucius usually wrapped his wife up in his arms as they slept, but tonight he let her embrace him in her arms, feeling quite content to let her soothe the last of his fears away.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Albus almost skipped in the hallways on the way to the great hall for breakfast. He nearly blinded several students with the high-powered twinkle in his eyes. The professors stared at him as he sat, wondering what it was all about.

Over the past days he had been fearful that his guardianship of Corbin would be disputed, he had already become greatly attached to the boy, and did not like hiding the fact that he was his guardian, and de facto parent. At present Corbin stayed at the London townhouse with his new nanny, a Mrs. Figg that Moody had claimed would be superb at the job. So far the middle-aged squib was fitting in wonderfully.

Lucius had, of course, sent over several house elves to replace the ones that Voldemort had killed. Lucius had presented the pair of elves and their several offspring with unconcealed glee. Lucius admitted, with a little probing that he thought Malfoy Manor might have a charm on it placed by a distant ancestor to make the little blighters breed like rabbits, and that part of their fortune in the past might have been from selling house-elves.

Albus didn't really mind the new elves – he had been down to one lonely young elf that was unsure of its duty, and she had been taken under the new elves wings with a lot of fussing and sympathy by the other elves.

Now, with one careless action on the part of Sirius, he had several problems solved. Most importantly, Corbin would not be taken away. Oh, Narcissa wanted his will to be clear that the Malfoys or Snapes would have Corbin if he died, but that was only common sense. He could now understand the joys and perils or parenthood, something he had given up on decades ago. Albus hadn't reflected on what his life would have been like if Gellert hadn't turned into a dark lord, for quite some time. He hoped they would have been like the pair that ran the apothecary that Severus had apprenticed at – surrounded by children and grandchildren, and still happy.

Well, now he had Corbin.

He gathered the Professors to a very brief meeting before the first class, to announce he had guardianship of a young child. "I intend to have lunches with him, whenever possible – so if I am absent from the great hall at that time, you'll know I'm in my office with Corbin an his nanny." There were, of course numerous questions, and he promised to answer them at a later date.

Soon the school was buzzing with the news, and an entire squadron left the owlery at lunchtime. Albus smiled, he had expected the news to spread after his announcement to the teachers. But, anyone – like Rita Skeeter, for instance – trying to find more information on the guardianship would find that all the paperwork was in Amelia Bones' infamous biting file cabinet. Amelia had been given all the particulars, and she had been happy to do one last favor to Regulus by protecting his son.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

James and Sirius presented their idea of interrogating some death eaters about safehouses to Moody, who looked doubtful. "Most of them have been in Azkaban for over almost 2 years, now. They may be sane – they may not be, who do you think we should bring over?"

"Mulciber was quite deep in the inner circle, he might have known the safehouses that others didn't." Sirius said thoughtfully. "Of course, Bellatrix hasn't been sent to Azkaban, as yet, we have been using her to teach the trainee's how to question people – if they can learn to get a straight answer from her, they can question anyone. I just wish she didn't enjoy it so much."

"Rookwood of course probably set up safehouses – he was in the department of mysteries, and knew a great deal about warding, if anyone might know about safehouses we haven't found it will be him." Moody answered.

"Yes, Rookwood, we definitely need to question him. I think Mulciber and Dolohov, as well." James said.

"I'll arrange the transfer it will take a few days, in the meantime I'll be helping Albus question Kreacher about the necklace." Moody said, eyeing Sirius, who grimaced, but said nothing.

James had snarled and raged at Sirius about giving up his place as a head of house when they had left Briarfrost Manor. James couldn't understand why Sirius would ever willingly give up such power. Sirius just heatedly told him it was none of his business, and Narcissa was welcome to the whole lot of dreary responsibilities that the position entailed. James had looked at him oddly, and finally stopped his rant.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Larkin gave Nettle a last pat and turned him loose in the paddock and then walked back to the greenhouse attached to Severus' lab. He and Jimmy were planting yet another stand of nettles and dripping some Murtlap essence onto the new shoots. Jimmy insisted on transferring plants from Queerditch Marsh itself, and Severus couldn't argue that the plants produced superior ingredient.

Harry was right there observing and avidly listening to Severus tell him, once again all about what nettles did in potions, and how the Murtlap essence helped.

They were finishing up when Lucius arrived. Severus looked him over carefully, he seemed more relaxed and although his face was it's usual remote looking mask, Severus could see that his eyes were happy and unshadowed. So he and Narcissa had made it through their talk without breaking anything – including their marriage.

Severus picked up Harry and wandered over to Lucius. "So, how are things?"

"I need to thank you for your advice, I did like you suggested and rushed in like a Gryffindor, and asked her." Lucius flinched at the remembrance, and then smiled – what had happened later had been worth the embarrassment he felt now. "We talked and she says she does love me, she went on about how seeing me defy my father and the Dark Lord had made her truly fall in love me." Lucius looked terribly uncomfortable about that. "I guess she doesn't know how terrified and desperate I felt."

Severus snickered, "Who cares – she loves you. Get over it."

Lucius laughed as well. "Yes, I'm too Slytherin to not take advantage of Narcissa's naiveté."

Severus poured some wine he had stashed in the lab – well out of the reach of inquisitive 2 year olds. "Here's to naiveté."

Lucius smiled and toasted him back. "Here, here."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N Whew!! Took forever to beat back the RL dragon this time, but here it is.


	42. Christmas 1982

LFAM42

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry or anyone else that is JKR's.

Chapter 42

Severus and Lily finished the presentation on the '_Cruciatus nerve cure_' to the St Mungo's panel of potions experts. Most of them looked excitedly impressed. There were a few sour faces – Lily suspected some rather unprofessional jealousy.

"So who is to be the lucky recipient of the first experimental administration of your formula?" one of the sneering sourpusses asked, just a bit snidely.

"Severus actually experienced a rather extensive round of the _cruciatus_ by Voldemort, himself, and he does have some residual damage. We thought that he would take the potion, first." Lily answered harshly.

"You must first cast the spell that gives the amount of nerve damage present, and add the corresponding amount of Mallowsweet to the base potion, then it is ready to be administered." Severus interrupted hastily, before Lily could get wound up by the perceived slight to him. He wanted this done, so they could go Christmas shopping. The holiday was creeping up on them, and he had several ideas for presents.

The potions experts crowded around, and she cast the spell to assess nerve damage, and showing them the result – it was a rather higher number than she expected, and she scowled at Severus suspiciously. They all consulted the chart, and Lily added the required amount of Mallowsweet under their watchful eyes, and she handed the goblet to Severus. He lifted it in a toast to her with a slight grin, and drank it down with a grimace.

"As we have said, it should take about an hour to work, and then a rescan of Severus should show no nerve damage, or lessened damage – as we have seen, some curse damage cannot be undone. This potion is for damage from the _cruciatus_, so if the patient had prior damage from another curse, it may not be effective on that portion of the damage." Lily spoke with as positive note as possible, and the potions makers all nodded in understanding.

There were some Healers who had attended, to observe the new potion at work, hopeful of a new tool against the dreaded _Cruciatus_. They all had some questions, and the hour passed quickly as she and Severus answered their inquiries as best they could – some questions would have to wait until the potion had proven itself on patients.

The hour was finally up, and the crowd eagerly waited as Lily cast the spell again. The result was all they could have hoped – no nerve damage left at all. Lily beamed at the applauding potions experts and healers. Severus smiled a bit as well, because this meant they could finally leave – and his back had finally stopped hurting for no reason.

The Healers and Potions Experts were all for starting a round of administration on patients immediately – Severus and Lily left the bottles of base potion and Mallowsweet, charts and instructions with them. Severus had already patented the potion, so they left the St. Mungos curse damage team to it.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus and Lily strolled down Diagonally as the snow fell softly on them, arm in arm, both of them feeling quite smug.

"It's nice that we finished that before Christmas – think of all the people that will be cured in time to enjoy the holidays." Lily sighed happily, and then she scowled and poked Severus in the ribs, hard. "Including you, apparently. You had to have been in a lot more pain than you let on, Severus."

"I'm a potions master – why would I be in pain, if I didn't want to be?" Severus answered. "If it got bad – I took a potion. I'm not in the habit of whining about a few aches."

"You still should have told me." Lily grumped, and glared at him. A few aches – she knew that was the understatement of the year!

"Oh, look, the toy store – I have some ideas." Severus hoped the distraction worked.

They were soon sorting through the piles of games, deciding on things for Harry and Draco – as well as the other children on their list, and a few items that were Cybele and the twins' speed. There were some children's books that had lots of moving pictures, which they were sure Harry would favor. They paid for everything, and bagged them up; Severus then shrank and pocketed them.

The menagerie was next, and Irish's favorite treats were bought, along with some new toys to destroy. They noticed that kneazles still seemed to be a favored pet – the prices were a lot higher than they had ever seen. Severus sneered – Irish had apparently single-handedly put kneazle breeders in the black.

The shopkeeper beamed at Severus – clearly recognizing them, Severus just rolled his eyes and hustled Lily on out the door after they paid. They separated to get each other's presents, and then met for a mostly quiet meal at the Leaky Cauldron. There seemed to be a number of people eager to greet the both of them. Lily and Narcissa's book seemed to be selling well as a Christmas gift, and she was congratulated often. People thanked him hesitantly for his potions, as well. He felt somewhat embarrassed by them, though.

They flooed home from the Leaky and sat in front of the fire, feeling smug at their accomplishments – another potion completed – and together, this time! Christmas shopping almost done, and plans made for a party for all their friends – this year to be held at the newly restored Prince Manor. Gregori and Gaspare were quite proud to be able to host their family and friends in style this year.

Severus and Lily put Harry and Cybele to bed and then continued their celebration in their own bedroom, with plenty of champagne.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Andromeda and Ted arrived at Malfoy Manor, via the goblet portkey. Ted was quite nervous, Andromeda had been born to the life of luxury, and so she could take this splendor in stride. Ted was merely reminded that marrying him had taken her from this. The letter that Andromeda had received by owl the prior week had apparently astounded his wife – she had received her vault back, with her sister Bellatrix's share of wealth in it, as well. Narcissa had explained that Bellatrix had forfeited her rights to it 'when she had disgraced the name of Black, and been placed in prison', so her vault had been emptied and closed.

Andromeda had shaken her head at the letter, and decided not to argue the point. She could now pay for Dora's Hogwarts years, and any apprenticeship she may desire – and indulge in some luxuries, if she wished. She had told Ted how much was in the vault, although he probably hadn't understood how much that converted to in pounds. She had just told him not to worry about the schooling anymore, and had replaced the amount in their muggle account they had removed to pay the first year at Hogwarts – plus some.

Lucius once again met her at the room they portkeyed into, greeting the awestruck Ted courteously and leading them into the living area to be seated on the comfortable sofas. House elves served wine and cheeses. Narcissa joined them soon, and was introduced to Ted. The conversation moved along pleasantly – Narcissa and Andromeda discussing 'Black family business', and Lucius and Ted were soon discussing the fens. Ted worked on the waterways for the local government, and Lucius was enthusiastic in telling Ted all about Salazar Slytherin, who had grown up there.

Ted didn't know whether to be amused or horrified by the tales about the Slytherin founder. But, his host was happy with telling all about the wizard, so – why not? Andromeda had been somewhat reticent about detail of her world, so might as well gather up information while he could.

Lucius was soon telling all about Salazar's return to the fens, after his falling out with the other founders.

"His tower is still there, in the fens, although it's spelled to not be seen by muggles, and his children's holdings are there, as well. I believe the Black family holds one of those – bought from a descendant, I suppose." Lucius grinned at Ted, "The old rogue – Salazar - even caused a little ruckus with the muggles of his day. He was quite long lived and was still alive when Prince John was trying to hang onto his crown in 1216 – he came to Salazar, hoping the famous wizard could help him with a spell or something, he took his whole lot of crown jewels with him, apparently to pay him with. Salazar must have taken exception to something he said, and sent him away. It's said he cursed him, though, and Prince John lost his entire treasury in the bogs of the River Nene. No one knows if Salazar recovered the treasure, or if he just let it stay there in the fens."

"Of course – every one knows the story of the lost crown jewels – although the wizard isn't mentioned. Prince John died just months later – it's said that the loss of the treasure hastened his death. The treasure was never found, although even today we get people looking for it, and causing chaos with their 'maps' and 'clues'." Ted was surprised that some wizarding and muggle tales had converged.

Lucius nodded happily, "Wizards and Witches were just starting to be hunted, usually when they had displeased the locals somehow. Salazar was adamant that the two worlds needed to separate – which we indeed did centuries later. He was paranoid, but he was right that we had to separate."

"Is the separation still necessary, do you think?" Ted asked curiously.

"Severus and I have talked for lengthy hours about it – his father was a muggle and he lived in the muggle world his first decade. The problem is not so much superstition and the threat of burning at the stake, anymore – but if the muggle world learned that magic was real, how long do you think that wizards would stay free? Even the most benevolent government would see us as tools and weapons to be used. At worst they might think of us as threats, and we wouldn't be able to stay hidden for long. You muggles are clever, and you very well might think of a way to find our hiding places. It is why many wizards fear and hate the muggles – there are simply too many of you and too few of us." Lucius answered a bit sadly. "Eventually even if some of us stayed hidden, our wizarding world would be lost."

Ted nodded slowly, "Yeah, they wouldn't see you as people, they would just see what they could get from you."

Lucius nodded back, "Yes, we need to stay where we are - hidden."

A house elf chirped that dinner was served and they went into the dining room. Narcissa and Andromeda smiled – their boys were bonding nicely.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The Prince Manor was packed to the rafters the weekend before Christmas, The Malfoys, Snapes, Tonks & Weasleys were staying overnight after the party, and Albus, Minerva and Moody and others would be dropping in. The huge tree was packed with presents from the families to each other. There would, of course also be the families presents at home for Christmas Day, as well. The children would be delighted with the double haul of presents, they expected.

Gaspare – much more spry with the '_Prince joint potion_', greeted everyone, and soon the party was in full swing. Justine McMillian and Ernest were there with Moody, and the McMillian patriarch, Eric, had come as well.

Severus found himself in a conversation with Eric, to his surprise. Mr. McMillian had never done more than nod at him, in the past. Now, the man was talking quite genially, while he watched Justine and Moody chatting with the Weasleys.

"I'm surprised at how well Justine is getting on with Alastor", Eric mused, "Quite recently she still spoke quite fondly of you." Eric laughed at Severus' ill-concealed horror. "She had never been rescued from certain death by a brave warrior before the incident at the apothecary." Eric chuckled while Severus blushed, just a little. "For a time, even after your marriage she would have still been yours for the asking." He smiled at Severus' speechless embarrassment. "A less honorable man would have taken advantage of her, and of the wealth and connections she had at her disposal. She was quite correct when she said you would have been an asset to our house – if you had not already been taken. Our loss, but I'm glad you are happy with your family." He patted Severus' shoulder and wandered over to Justine, leaving Severus' mind reeling in shock.

Remus and Aurora arrived and were soon talking to Narcissa and Lily. Andromeda and Ted were introduced all around. Nymphadora was with them, although she soon found Bill and Charlie to gossip with. Lucius and Severus managed to contain their horror when they realized the girl had been placed in Hufflepuff. Lucius shook his head in disbelief – couldn't she at least have been a Ravenclaw?

Albus arrived in a spectacular Christmas tree green robe with dancing Santas and reindeer on it. This was no more than anyone expected, but Corbin was in a matching outfit, and no one was sure if that constituted child abuse or not. Since he was only two – perhaps it was okay. Corbin was shuttled to the playroom with Draco, Harry and the other toddlers, where he became the center of attention. The dancing Santas and reindeer were an instant hit with them, at least.

The children were bundled off to bed, and the party finally wound down. Corbin was fussed over, and Albus was persuaded to stay the night, as well, so the child could play with the others in the morning. Gaspare and Albus reminiscenced late into the night, and sipped wassail quite happily.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The next morning, after a round of hangover potions provided by Severus, the children tore into the gifts, after all tomorrow was Christmas Eve – they were only 2 days early. The adults exchanged the gifts between them – much fewer in number than the mountain the children had.

The adults were glad the potions had worked; by the time the children started loudly playing with the games. The older children were shooed outside to play, and the toddlers were herded into the playroom. To Albus' pleasure, Corbin had struck up a friendship with Shadow – the two quieter children seemed happy to look at books together, and had latched onto one that had lots of pictures of animals.

Gregori and Albus talked at length about his work on houses – he was pleased to tell Lucius that the house in Hogsmeade was finished. Narcissa also had news of Kreacher, and Grimmauld Place.

"The house elf was quite loyal to Regulus, I think if we play on this – letting him know that the Dark Lord killed Regulus, he will let us know all we need. She looked at Lucius – "We'll need that team from Gringotts to clear the house of dark objects, and then I'll turn Gregori loose on it – it needs to be completely redone – the place is a gloomy wreck!" She shuddered.

"Two days after Christmas then? I'll bring Moody along, and we'll meet at your place?" Albus asked, and so it was agreed.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Christmas Eve was intolerable, Severus felt – he was expected at the St Mungos bash – so they could loudly congratulate him on the new potion, to his embarrassment. Then the Ministry ball, so the Minister could drag him and Lucius around the room, and praise their efforts with the werewolves. Thankfully they could leave early – but only so Narcissa and Lily could go to the McMillian's party.

Moody seemed especially happy, and Lily whispered that Justine was expecting a proposal, very soon. Both Lucius and Severus needed a stiff drink at that news, and were relieved when they could escape further festivities.

Christmas Day was comparatively quiet, with only the Daily Prophet's news of more raids by the werewolves to liven things up. Apparently they were taking advantage of the season to gather food, since everyone had an excess of it laying around for parties. In spite of Rita Skeeter's alarming article about the 'dangerous creatures', they were seen, on the whole, as a nuisance. There were even letters from those who took exception to the term 'creature', and gave Rita a good roasting over it. This made Severus and Lily chuckle.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The werewolf raiders in question found a few things to chuckle over, as well. Fenrir scowled at the werewolves who were laughing over the Daily Prophet. He found it disgusting that they were now 'nuisances' instead of feared, as they should be.

Rastaban LeStrange was quite adamant that they should keep a low profile at present. He still limped around, because of the torture he had endured after he had been retrieved from the holding cells of the ministry. They had 26 in their group, including Rastaban – the only non-werewolf. They were split between the two houses left to them – the werewolf safehouse in southern Scotland and the Riddle Mansion in Little Haggleton.

They flooed between the two, and kept the Aurors guessing. Rastaban knew how to brew the Wolfsbane, and other potions, and they kept themselves quite nicely with the raiding. The others were quite happy with how things were, but Fenrir found it mind-numbingly boring.

"The Dark Lord will be back, our Dark Marks are dampened, but not gone. We need to keep things quiet until he returns – then you'll have all the action you could want, Fenrir." Rastaban was really tired of soothing the homicidal idiot – did he have NO subtlety?

"Yeah, yeah. Are you sure we can't recruit and turn just a few?" Fenrir asked.

Rastaban considered this carefully, maybe this would keep Fenrir busy, and off his back. "You can look around, but be sure they won't be missed, or that you're sure they really want to join. We can't afford the Aurors really looking for us."

Fenrir grinned – brilliant!! He was back in business.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Kreacher was unhappy at the numbers of 'half-blood filth in his families house. He hadn't intended to co-operate, but Miss Narcissa was the head of house, now, and Regulus had liked her. He was horrified to hear that the Dark Lord that the Blacks had served had killed Regulus, he had wept and muttered over this for quite awhile, before Narcissa was able to convince him that the best revenge would be to tell all about the necklace that horrid Dark Lord had hid.

He had wrung his hands at the thought, but decided she was correct. The tale of the cave, and the Inferi and poison that guarded it was lengthy, but he finally told it all to the horrified listeners.

"Inferi!!" Moody snarled "Just what we need – and a poison that must be drank, as well."

"We'll have to think on this, and make a plan." Albus was quite unhappy – he had hoped this would be as easy as the cup had been. He sighed – to think that risking _Fiendfyre_ was now comparatively easy, compared to this mess.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N This is AU (obviously), so to prevent any confusion – Regulus didn't pull a switch on the necklace. And the story about Prince John is more or less true (minus Salazar, of course.)


	43. Moody

LFAM43Chapter 43

Classes resumed at Hogwarts, after an exhausting round of parties to commemorate the arrival of 1983 (and the anniversary of the defeat of Voldemort). Further questioning of Kreacher had revealed that there was a frighteningly large number of _inferi_ at the cave, and the Aurors in the Order were researching frantically for ways to even the odds.

Lucius had combed both his library and the one at Grimmauld place, and brought the books to Briarfrost Manor, Lily had taken on the research for finding and disarming the horcruxes. Lily had always been good at unearthing information, so she attacked this problem with all the zeal that a protective parent can bring to bear on a problem that is threatening their children's future.

Sturgis Podmore discretely asked around the Dept of Mysteries for more information, although there didn't seem to be much more that they knew about _inferi_ than anyone else.

Hogwarts students and faculty soon became used to Mrs. Figg and Corbin visiting the Headmaster at lunches and on an occasional weekend. There was cautious speculation in newspapers about Corbin, but they were wary of incurring the ministries wrath by printing anything they couldn't prove. Rita Skeeter had written a few simpering articles about 'the poor child' taken in by Albus Dumbledore, who would now never know 'real parenting' since his guardian was an elderly bachelor, and his nanny was an elderly squib.

There had been numerous letters and howlers to the papers and to Albus, himself, both for and against the idea of an old bachelor (even the Headmaster) raising a child. The furor eventually died down after there was little response from Albus, other than a smile.

Albus finally asked Adrian Bonham to conduct an interview for him about the adoption, even though he was really a reporter to a potions journal. Adrian sold the interview for an excellent fee to a lot of papers. He would have done it even without the money – it had been quite a coup to be asked, and it had infuriated Rita Skeeter. The interview didn't give away much new information, but had seemed to satisfy the masses of curious readers.

The spring gave way to early summer, and May had arrived. Albus smiled and reviewed his choices for the next years 'assistants' from the 4 houses. All 4 were potential candidates as apprentices. 3 were excellent in transfiguration, but the girl – Jocelyn Fawcett - a Ravenclaw - was an absolute genius in alchemy. He would have all next year to evaluate them. He grinned to himself – the Slytherin - Damon Fletwock was Jocelyn's boyfriend, and they were the pair that was setting the school on its ear with their pranks and unorthodox manner. He hoped they continued to do so.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sirius and James were ready to bang their heads on a wall. The interviews with Mulciber and Dolohov had been mostly unhelpful – a bit confused from their time with the Dementors. They had gathered the whereabouts of 3 more safehouses from them, but they had all been empty, except for a few books and potions. Bellatrix had quite enjoyed the interrogations, taunting them and not providing any real answers at all.

They had thought to ask about Voldemort's headquarters, Sirius had remembered that he had been at a previously unknown house when he had followed Peter and they had gathered that it was Voldemorts main base, but the it must have been placed back under wards – most likely a _Fidelius_, since none of the Death Eaters could answer about it, even under Veritaserum.

Rookwood had provided the most facts, since he had set up a lot of the warding used. They had gotten locations of several more safehouses and even a couple storehouses. That had been quite a coup at the time, but the last safehouse had had 3 low-level Death Eaters at it. They had actually been hiding out, quietly, since Voldemort's defeat.

Questioning them had been useless; they were all young and uninformed in almost anything that would be of use. None of them had gone on any raids. Family had pushed 2 into taking the mark, and the other had been blackmailed by one of the LeStranges. They had hoped to avoid detection, and figure out how to survive without anyone knowing they were marked. They had done that fairly well for 2 years.

Severe grilling by Rufus and Moody had not revealed any lawbreaking by the 3 other than bearing the mark, so they had been cleared to take minor positions in Remus' department, with the admonition that they would be watched closely for a time. The Aurors felt that if anything had been missed, that Remus or Sirius would notice.

The only facts they had gathered about the Werewolves was that there had been a safehouse somewhere in Scotland. No one knew where.

So, likely the rogues were using the Scotland safehouse and the old headquarters to raid from. They really were no closer to them, it seemed.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

James dragged home a bit more enthusiastically than usual on May 10th. Sirius and Remus were with him, and quite enthusiastic. Charlus turned 2 years old today. Charlus was becoming more fun to play with, and James tried to spend a little more time at home. Sirius and Remus were happy to do their duties as godfathers, presenting him with a mountain of presents.

Sylvia already had the party underway when they arrived. Her sister Renee had gathered up several of her friends with young children to attend the birthday. Sylvia had tried unsuccessfully to convince James to invite 'his other son, Harry' – he had just looked at her impatiently, and told her, with a bit of a sneer 'he had no other son', and she should let the subject of Harry rest for good.

Sylvia watched the Marauders and fumed, she would have to go another route, if she wanted to be the 'boy who liveds' stepmum.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Summer was finally here, and Hogwarts had turned loose the joyous children onto the rest of the wizarding world. Albus had decided to give in to a request that many Purebloods had made – they would start having 'wizarding culture classes' but it would be done in a way that would not offend the half-bloods or muggleborn. The teacher would have to be carefully picked.

Narcissa had been enchanted with the idea, but didn't wish to do it alone, she didn't want a full time teaching position, but she had numerous friends who could share the position, and teach some of the classes, they would only be once a week, for each year of students, anyway.

Narcissa sat in the Malfoy library, surrounded by books. Lily occupied the table, across from her.

"We're doomed to spend our lives in libraries, researching on books we're writing, or trying to find information to stave off madmen." Lily moaned gloomily.

"I had no idea the books on culture were so inadequate. Most of them assume that the reader is already aware of most of what is spoken of, and gives no reason for any of the traditions. I suspect that unless I get lucky and find a book that meets my needs, that I'll be writing one, myself, again." Narcissa closed her eyes, and rubbed them tiredly.

"Shall I send out a request for books, like we did before – for the parenting book?" Lily asked. She would sympathize more, but she had her own difficulties with finding helpful books at present.

"Yes, someone may have a book that has the information present in it." Narcissa sighed. "I didn't realize so much was passed on verbally – when I went through the books I have, I noticed that so much is not in there – things that my mother simply told me, as I grew up, and asked questions as to why we did things."

Lily nodded, "A lot of traditions are passed on that way, in the muggle world, as well."

The two of them spent an hour writing pleas for books to their friends, and sending off an entire flock of owls. Narcissa started writing down subject matter that needed to be taught for each year, and sighed at the sheer volume of material.

The younger classes would be easiest, she would have several years to catch them up, and interest the muggleborns in learning about the wizarding world outside of Hogwarts. The half – bloods had at least one parent who knew the wizarding world, and hopefully it's culture as well.

The older years – the 6th and 7th years would be the most difficult. Their ideas were already quite ingrained. They might see the class as a nuisance, she would have to include a lot of field trips, and **show** them that there was a very real world out there that they could share in.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus and Lucius sat in the Malfoy garden on a late June evening. The children were playing with the kneazles (Irish was visiting, and teaching Rufus stalking techniques). Narcissa and Lily were holed up in the library, and muttering over the even more enormous pile of books they had acquired.

They sipped at their wine, and felt a bit sorry for themselves – they had been ditched in favor of research, again. Shadow seemed to sense Lucius' melancholy and climbed onto his lap to comfort dad.

"Well, at least our only rivals for our ladies affection are books." Lucius muttered, dropping a kiss on Shadows head.

A house–elf skidded to a stop beside Lucius, panting. "A firecall from the ministry, Master Lucius."

The house elf stayed with the children while Lucius (still carrying Shadow) and Severus walked to the study.

Kingsley was in the floo, looking worried "Moody has been badly injured. Albus asked me to tell you. Rookwood got a hold of some idiot trainee's wand, and almost killed him. He's at St Mungo's now."

"I'll be there in a moment, then. He's Lilith's godfather, I should see him." Lucius said, and Kingsley nodded, breaking the connection.

"I'll get the children settled, tell Cissa and Lily and be right behind you." Severus said, reaching for Shadow.

Shadow showed some rare stubbornness and clung tighter to Lucius. "I'll just take him with me, we won't be there long, I'm sure – the healers will run us off soon enough." Lucius flung down the powder and they were soon walking down the hall toward the section secured for Aurors.

Lucius grimaced as they walked past a screaming child with an unattractive green cast to her skin.

Lucius walked into the room to see a pair of Healers shake their heads over Alastor's leg. "Can't be saved." One said.

"Nonsense, get the Chief Healer in here, now." Lucius snapped. Moody wasn't losing a leg – he wouldn't have it! Moody would need both legs to keep up with Lilith.

Chief Healer Shankwell came in, glanced at the displeased face of one of St Mungo's prize benefactors and called for more Healers. There was some arguing over the leg – the curse was difficult – there could be complications. It took several Healers an hour to break it, but Moody kept the leg.

The eye was a goner, though. Lucius looked at the monstrosity they pulled out of a box. "What in the seven hells is THAT? Do you want children to run screaming at the sight of him? I know you have more normal eyes than that."

"Usually Aurors want specialized parts, if they lose their own, this one can see through warding and invisibility cloaks…" Shankwell trailed off at Lucius disdainful sniff.

"He has a young, very pretty girlfriend. She'll forgive some scars, and such, but you need to replace his eye with something better than that." Severus explained, arriving on the scene.

"Ahh." Shankwell understood, now. There was a hurried conference, and muggle donor bank was raided. The eye procured was a good match in color and the nose was fixed, after another pair of Healers exhausted themselves breaking the curse, but the curse scar running down his face would have to stay.

Lucius was finally satisfied, and resolved to make a sizable donation.

Moody was given some Pepper-up and finally awakened. He groaned, seeing Severus and Lucius. "I must have lived – you're no angels."

They chuckled agreeably – at least he felt well enough to try an old joke.

"Rookwood did a number on you, but you've kept all your bits." Lucius smiled at him. "And you now have a dashing dueling scar to dazzle the ladies with."

Moody touched his face tentatively, and frowned. "I've never cared what I looked like, before." He said awkwardly.

Severus shook his head, "Justine will be thrilled at the proof that you can slay the very baddest of dragons. A little scar won't put her off."

A mediwitch bustled in, and shooed them off, and gave Moody a healing potion and a sleeping draught. They could hear the snores as they left, flooing to Malfoy Manor.

Lucius and Severus gave a complete report to the researchers, and Severus dragged Lily and the children, and a yawning Irish home to get some sleep.

Lucius ordered supper served, and Narcissa was also dragged to the table. Shadow seemed especially clingy, and at bedtime didn't want to let Lucius go. That was when Lucius noticed how warm he felt. He frowned and felt Shadows forehead – he was burning up.

Lucius paled as he remembered the screaming child at St Mungo's. She had had greenish skin – Dragon Pox, most likely. It could sometimes be fatal, and Shadow's immune system was a problem, worse – with his low, or non-existent magic many potions and healing magic didn't work well for him.

He gathered Shadow back up in his arms, fear clutching at his heart. What had he done? Shadow might die because of a simple visit to St Mungo's.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N Sorry about the cliffie, I needed to stop here, though.


	44. Shadow

LFAM44

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters here, or make any money.

Chapter 44

Lucius sat in a chair beside Shadow's bed, watching as hour by hour the small child's breathing became increasingly harsh and labored. He barely noticed even Narcissa's comings and goings. He had flooed to St. Mungo's after a hasty explanation to a horrified Narcissa, clutching the feverish child to his chest.

Narcissa had quickly firecalled to the Snape's, but Lily had never had Dragon Pox, and they didn't know if Draco or Lilith had been infected. Severus was not available, as he had been called to Hogwarts for a meeting regarding 'the cave'. A frantic plea had brought a worried Rosemerta to the Malfoy Manor.

Rosemerta had hugged the tearful Narcissa, "Don't worry about Draco or Lilith, I'll stay for as long as needed. I've not taken a vacation in forever, and staying here qualifies for luxury stay at a spa. Run along and give Shadow my love." Narcissa had gratefully complied.

Lucius was deep in a nightmare of guilt. He had thought nothing of exposing Shadow to who-knows-what kind of germs and diseases. His father, Abraxas, had not used the excuse of 'a summer fever' killing Lucius' sister Lilith for no reason. Wizarding children with little, or no magic were at very real risk to wizarding illnesses. How could he have carried Shadow into St. Mungo's so cavalierly?

Lucius could hear the hushed whispers of the Healers and mediwitches dimly in the background. They mostly talked to Narcissa, giving up on getting much out of him. He desperately clutched one of Shadows small hands, hoping that he was not watching his sons last hours.

The chief of Pediatrics finally approached him after several hours had passed, "Mr. Malfoy? Your son is very ill, but he does seem to be responding, at least a little, to the fever potion as well as the one to help with breathing. Mrs. Malfoy says your friend Severus Snape has been making potions to boost his immune system. That does seem to have helped with this."

Lucius nodded at him in mute relief. "Yes, he is a potions master, and quite talented."

The Healer smiled slightly, "Everyone here is familiar with Potions Master Snapes work. We'll hope that it has tipped the balance in Argents favor…"

"We call him Shadow, - he doesn't answer to Argent." Lucius broke in. At the Healers puzzled look he explained. "I tended to carry him everywhere when he was a baby, and now he follows me around great deal. Severus started calling him 'Lucius' shadow', and then the nickname Shadow started. Now he only answers to it."

The Healer gave him a less chilly smile. "The first 2 days of the Dragon Pox are the worst, after that the crisis will have passed. He'll not be contagious after 4 days, and we'll just have the green skin and itching to deal with."

Lucius nodded and turned back to watch Shadow – 2 days! He clung harder to Shadows hand. That was such a long time for a child that was not yet 2 years old to fight for his life.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Lily felt horrible that she was unable to help her friends. She was relieved when Rosemerta was finally reached, and promised Narcissa to firecall the rest of their friends. Shadow's godparents were first on her list, although by now it was almost morning. Molly and Arthur were immediately alarmed for their godson. Dragon Pox was usually not very serious, - unless the wizard had an immune problem or low levels of magic and couldn't respond to the potions.

Arthur was dispatched to St Mungo's while Molly watched their children. He arrived to see Narcissa crying into Severus' shoulder, and for a moment feared the worst. Then he could see Lucius beside the bed, holding Shadow's hand and talking quietly. The child looked quite small in the hospital bed, and his breathing sounded quite alarming.

Arthur quietly sat in a chair beside Lucius and whispered, "Is there anything I can do?"

Lucius shook his head tiredly, "They said if he makes it 2 days, he should be alright. We just have to keep him with us that long. Severus' potions to boost his immune system seem to have helped, and he's responding to the potions somewhat – so he must have a little magic in there to help him."

Arthur nodded; he was familiar with standing vigil beside a child's sickbed, although none of his children had ever been at risk of death. "I can stay as long as needed, and if you need a break to nap, I'll watch him. These chairs are easily transformed into a cot, if you need to rest."

Lucius nodded absently, he had no intention of leaving Shadows side for anything. This was, after all, the sort of situation that Pepper-up had been invented for.

Severus finally got Narcissa calmer, and transfigured one of the chairs into something more comfortable, and settled her on the other side of Shadow. He looked at Lucius' bleak face, and hoped things weren't truly that dire.

Severus had been called to Hogwarts; Albus had finally found an ancient fire spell that he hoped would work well on the Inferi, without having to take the entire Auror division against them. They had planned late into the night, and had been alarmed to find a tearful Lily waiting for him when he got home. He had pocketed a lot of Pepper-up and other potions and immediately went to St Mungo's.

He walked into the hall to get another chair, and met the Chief Pediatric Healer there. "Aah, Potions Master Snape, I hoped to see you here. I wanted to ask about the potion you used to boost the child's immune system. It seems more effective than any we've tried on squibs or those with little magic – those potions don't usually do very much, but Argent Malfoy's immune system seems almost at normal levels."

Severus nodded, "It's a variation on the Belby immunity potion. The general potion isn't that good, but when tailored specifically to the wizard it works very well. You have to use a sample of their blood to base the potion on, and work from there."

The Healer nodded thoughtfully. "Mr. Malfoy seems quite devastated by the boy's illness." The statement was delivered tonelessly, but Severus was not fooled.

"Lucius loves Shadow very much." Severus' answer was just as toneless, "I know you likely encounter purebloods who want squibs, or near squibs gone from the family, but Lucius loves him as he is."

The Healer nodded again, "I met Abraxas Malfoy once, he was in need of a death certificate for his daughter. He got one from someone else, as I would not simply sign off on what he said happened."

Severus winced, "Lucius named his daughter Lilith for her." Severus would have gone into further detail, but he wasn't sure that Lucius would have wanted even this much told to someone who was essentially a stranger.

The Healer sighed, "I'm glad Mr Malfoy is cut from a different mold than Abraxas. We sometimes suspect that a child with little magic has been deliberately exposed to a fatal disease, just to be rid of them."

Severus shook his head emphatically, "Lucius does love Shadow."

The Healer finally smiled a bit sadly, "I'll owl you about the immune potion in a few weeks, when all this is over." Severus nodded back, and returned to the room.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Justine had finally been tracked down in Paris, shopping for new shoes. She immediately rushed back home, and heard the news of Moody from a sympathetic Eric. Eric watched her floo away to the hospital and sighed. He hoped the girl was not disappointed, again. He liked Alastor, and felt he was a good influence; he would likely be an excellent stepfather for his grandson, if it came to that.

Justine found Alastor's room, and stopped in the doorway. He looked so very pale. She could see a long scar running down the left side of his face, cutting through the eye. She winced – how could he have withstood the pain? The simple hexing at the apothecary had left her feeling traumatized for weeks.

She walked quietly up to the bed, wondering if it was wise to wake him or not. To her relief, his eyes opened and he stared, blearily at her.

"Hi! Can you see me all right? It looks like your eye took a beating?" Justine smiled at him hesitantly.

"They gave me a new left eye – it's still a little hazy, but they say it will be fine, eventually." Moody couldn't decide if her expression was pity or worry. He didn't much like either answer. "I'll be fine, just a bit more scarred. You really don't need to be worried." Moody said this a bit strongly. If she was throwing in the towel on their relationship, he wouldn't break down, now.

Justine's eyes flew to his. Was he tired of her? She knew that compared to Lily and Narcissa she came across as rather shallow. She had never realized this, since most of her old friends were the same. She had been trying to correct that, helping with the book Lily and Narcissa had written, and finding plants for Severus. Perhaps it hadn't been enough for him? "Of course I worry, Alastor. You mean a lot to me, and when you're hurt I will be upset by that."

Moody grimaced, "Do you really not care about yet another scar – this one even more visible that the others?"

Justine relaxed in relief. Male egos she understood, and knew how to soothe them. "So, you have very visible proof of your courage. I don't mind, and neither should you." She leaned forward, and kissed the scarred cheek, smiling at the faint blush there.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Albus paced in the study of the townhouse, cursing. He had the floos in Hogwarts so warded during the summer that Lily hadn't been able to reach them about Shadow. Lily had finally sent an owl to him, here. The bird had been waiting for him this morning, when he arrived. Its glare before it left let him know it had been waiting for quite awhile.

He had stayed at Hogwarts, much later that the others, reworking their plans for the cave. The fire spell he had found would wrap the group in a protective wheel of fire, and hopefully get them through the Inferi. With Moody out of commission, they would either have to involve more people, or wait. Albus was impatient to be rid of another Horcrux.

He read the brief note about Shadow again, and sighed. He very much liked the quieter of the Malfoy twins. He and Corbin had played quite happily together whenever they visited the Malfoys.

A sweet child, and Lucius loved him a great deal – he would be devastated if he lost Shadow. Albus remembered that there had been rumors of an older squib sister of Lucius that had died rather mysteriously. He had wondered if Lucius knew of her, and how she had apparently died.

He sighed; Lucius remained a bit of an enigma to Albus. He had always seemed so aloof and cold in school, the perfect pureblood. And yet he had been a firm supporter of the shunned Severus Snape – a half blood. Albus had never really understood it all - the constant maneuvering of Slytherin politics had always made him wonder if they ever had any true friendships.

The bonds between Lucius, Regulus and Severus had certainly proven to be made of tempered steel - he couldn't deny that. Albus shook his head; he would have to accept that he didn't understand everything, after all. He gave up on the idea of sleep, and downed a Pepper-up instead.

Corbin was still asleep, but Mrs. Figg was fixing breakfast. Albus grabbed a plate, explaining as he ate. "The little Malfoy child – Shadow has come down with Dragon Pox, and is quite ill. I need to run to St Mungo's if anyone is looking for me."

Arabella clucked sympathetically. Albus finished the food quickly and flooed to the hospital.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Justine was making her way to the floos, when she saw the Headmaster Dumbledore coming from them.

"Hello, Albus. Are you going to see Alastor?" She asked

"Eventually, Ms. McMillian. Shadow Malfoy is quite ill, and I'm going to see how he is faring." Albus answered gently, she was obviously unaware of this event.

Justine gasped in alarm, "What happened? Can I help?"

"He contracted Dragon Pox, which for him could be disastrous." They walked to the room together, and stood at the doorway, taking in the gloomy expressions.

Justine walked over to Narcissa, and knelt beside her, "Is there anything I can do, Narcissa?"

"Have you already had Dragon Pox?" At Justine's nod she continued. "If you could check on Draco and Lilith – the Healer said we will know by now if they have it as well. Rosemerta is watching them at present, but she may need a break."

Justine nodded eagerly, this she could do. "I'll go right now, I'll contact you if they are sick as well."

Narcissa nodded gratefully, and turned back to watch Shadow's labored breathing with anguish.

Albus took in the pale and sweaty face of the young child and sighed. Here he was, one of the strongest wizards in a century, wand in hand, magic at the ready – and totally helpless. He was no stranger to this feeling; he had felt the same when he had watched Arianna die.

That time he had felt even worse. He had thought he was so clever at that point in his life, and finding out he could not undo the terrible outcome of his folly had been devastating. At least now he was well familiar with the knowledge that he was not omnipotent.

Albus walked slowly to Narcissa, conjuring a chair to sit in, and lay a hand on her shoulder. He conjured a table with piping hot tea and sandwiches, and poured her a cup. She smiled gratefully and took it, as well as a sandwich. Albus passed around cups and plates, murmuring that they needed to keep up their strength 'for Shadow'.

Lucius stared at the cup and sandwich as if he had never seen them before, then simply ate and drank quickly to be rid of them, and then resumed holding Shadows hand, and reciting Shadow's favorite bedtime stories by memory in a whisper.

Albus and Severus stayed until evening, and then dragged Narcissa away to get some sleep, and to see her other children. Arthur declared he would spend the night, and keep Lucius company. Severus piled some Pepper-up potions into his hands and said he would return, later. Tonight would likely be the worst.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Justine arrived at Malfoy Manor just as Rosemerta was cleaning up Draco from a messy breakfast. Justine scooped up Lilith, pleased to see that neither child had contracted the Dragon Pox.

"I'll clean up the little princess and dress her." Justine offered. Rosemerta nodded, happy for the help.

"This little monster loves to levitate dishes. Draco tried to make me wear what he didn't want to eat." Rosemerta waved a sponge at the unrepentant Draco. "He's just turned three, and already pranking us."

Justine laughed, "I'm here to give you a break, if needed."

"I do need to make some floo calls, the pub can run itself for a few days, but I should check in. Lily needs to know that the children are not infected, so she can come over, as well." Rosemerta answered.

The children were soon dressed and playing with the kneazle. Rosemerta went to make the calls, and Justine found out why wearing robes with trailing ribbons around kneazles was unwise.

The day flew by and Justine left after lunch. Lily came by at supper to help with the after meal clean up. Narcissa trailed home that evening, and wept on Rosemerta and Lily's shoulders. They were all worried that Shadow might not do well.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N Finally!!!!, another chapter done.


	45. Shadow II

LFAM 45 Shadow 2

Disclaimer No matter how I wave my wand, I still don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 45

Severus made his way to Briarfrost Manor after leaving Narcissa with Lily and Rosemerta. Females in tears always left him feeling far too helpless.

Cybele was already asleep in her crib, but Harry was sitting in his bed, petting Irish with sadness on his face. A house elf stood nearby, wringing her hands. Severus waved her off, and she scampered away gratefully. Severus sat beside Harry on the bed. Irish gave him a level look, daring him to remove him from Harry's lap.

Severus sighed; he didn't feel up to scrapping with the wily kneazle. So he ignored the challenge. "Are you okay, Harry?"

"Mummy's sad, we tried to cheer her up." Harry pouted a bit. He and Irish took pride in the fact that their antics always make Lily laugh.

Severus thought hard. Harry didn't have a lot of experience with illnesses. "She's sad because Shadow is very sick, Harry." Harry looked alarmed, but confused. "Do you remember this spring, when Thistle got into the apples and ate too many? He had a very bad tummy ache and we had to give him medicine he didn't like."

"Yes, I remember – you said he was a 'whiny glutton'." Harry beamed happily at being able to quote dad.

Severus sighed, he was glad he hadn't been swearing at the beast within Harry's listening range. Harry was at the age where he picked up words at an alarming rate. The Granian had bloated badly, and was advancing into colic that could have killed him, and he still tried to kick when given the remedy. Blasted beast. Thistle was lucky he was considered even more tractable and trustworthy than Nettle, and a good prospect for Harry to ride when older, or Severus would have been tempted to hex the bratty beast.

"Yes, well, Shadow is very sick with Dragon Pox, and your mum is very sorry for him." Severus finished.

Harry nodded wisely. "I hope he gets better." Harry finally lay back, satisfied that it hadn't been any lack in him or the kneazle making Lily unhappy. Irish cuddled up closer, so the stroking could continue, as Harry fell asleep. Severus dropped a kiss on Harry's head, and left the room.

Lily had said she was staying at Malfoy Manor, and Severus wanted to return to St. Mungo's before midnight. He could see a light burning in Larkin's window. Excellent. Severus walked to the apartment and knocked softly. Larkin answered, a butterbeer in his hand.

"Good evening, Severus." Larkin greeted him a bit puzzled. Severus only rarely disturbed he or Jimmy after the day's work was done. The last time was when that dratted Thistle had gotten to the apples, it took all 3 of them to dose him for the bellyache.

"Sorry to disturb you, I've a favor to ask. Lucius and Narcissa's boy, Shadow is very ill with Dragon Pox. Lily is with Narcissa, and I need to get back to St Mungo's. Tonight is likely to be the worst. If he's okay tomorrow, all should be well." Severus explained.

Larkin nodded. "Say no more – I'll bunk in the house and Irish and I will keep Harry and Cybele amused."

Severus managed a wan smile. "Cybele is asleep. Irish has Harry pinned, and he should be asleep soon."

Larkin nodded and followed him into the house, where Severus flooed on to St Mungo's.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Rosemerta and Lily finally dose Narcissa with some calming draught and she fell asleep on a sofa. Lily dropped in a nearby chair, and took a sip of the draught, herself.

Rosemerta looked a bit surprised. "Lily? You're as distraught over this as Narcissa. Whatever is the matter?"

Lily bit back a rude retort. Rosemerta had no children, but that was no reason to snap at her. "I guess 'Cissa and I have shared the rearing of our 'offspring' so often, that I half think of Shadow as part mine, as well." Lily dropped her head back into her hands. "We've worried about just this sort of thing happening. It's like a nightmare made real."

Rosemerta nodded, "Sometimes I'm just as glad not to be a parent. I'm not at all sure I'd survive."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus walked softly into Shadows room. Lucius was still holding Shadow's hand, but he was collapsed forward. His head pillowed on the mattress, next to the child, sleeping. Arthur shrugged when Severus looked at him quizzically.

"He needed some rest, we'll wake him if needed." He whispered.

Severus nodded and sat opposite them in a chair transfigured to be a bit more comfortable. He was soon drowsing in a half-awake half-asleep state. Arthur took some more Pepper-up, and watched Shadow closely. After 7 children, he could tell quickly if they were getting worse. Shadow's breathing at present was no worse, but no better, either.

The night dragged on, and mediwitches came and went, casting a few spells to check the fever and heart rate.

At 4 AM Arthur heard Shadow's breathing suddenly hitch, and become more rapid. Shadow's eyes flew open and he looked frantic, his face becoming blue around his mouth. Arthur leaped up and Severus also jumped to his feet, alarmed by Arthur's move. He looked at Shadow and ran for the Healer.

"Lucius – wake up! It's Shadow – his breathing is worse. Severus has gone for the Healer." Arthur exclaimed.

Lucius barely had time to stroke Shadow's face and tell him to hold on, when the Healer and several Mediwitches burst in, followed by a frantic Severus.

The Healer barked some orders, and they quickly cast a spell to increase the oxygen in Shadow's blood, which made his color go pinker, and he looked less panicked. A wave of another wand told them his fever was spiking even as they watched. They gave him a fever potion, and waited for agonizing minutes as it slowly worked.

Shadow's breathing continued to become harsher. The Healer chanted a lengthy spell to take the fluid from Shadow's lungs and ease the inflammation there. He repeated the spell endlessly, until Shadow's breathing became easier than it had been in days. Shadow slowly relaxed and fell back asleep.

The adults started to relax, when suddenly Shadow's skin flared into a brilliant light green color. Lucius gasped in shock, but the Healer gave a relieved laugh.

"That just means the crises is over – the virus has migrated to the skin completely, and will cause no further trouble to him, except itching, until the old, green skin flakes off over the next 2 weeks."

Lucius dropped to the chair, hiding his face in his hands to muffle the sounds of the sobbing mixed with somewhat hysterical laughter. Severus wordlessly handed him a vial of calming draught, and Lucius managed to get control of his emotions once again.

The mediwitches had departed, but the Healer stayed, casting a few more diagnostic spells, and looking at Lucius understandingly. "He's going to be fine, now. Let us know when he wakes – he'll need something for itching." He coughed and then seemed to come to a decision. "He's definitely got some magic – I can tell he has drained much of it fighting this, but he does have a small core of magic, that will doubtless become bigger. I'm sure he'll be getting a Hogwarts letter."

Lucius nodded dumbly, and Arthur & Severus smiled and nodded. Arthur excused himself to floo Molly and Narcissa with news.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The floo system was soon jammed with people wanting to be the first to let everyone know that Shadow would be all right.

Narcissa and Lily were weeping with relief, and had to be dosed with calming draught, again by Rosemerta.

Molly cried with relief, as well, alarming her children who thought it meant that little Shadow had died.

Albus collapsed with relief and hugged Corbin, glad that he hadn't had such a harrowing experience, as yet with him. Arthur's news did have him scampering to Hogwarts in curiosity. Yes, the Healer was right. 'Argent Regulus Malfoy' was now in the book of incoming students for the year 1992.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N I made this a short chapter, so the cliffie on Shadow would be over with.


	46. Skeeter & Dolores

LFAM46

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Potterverse!

Chapter 46

Minerva and Narcissa arrived to St Mungo's at the same time later that day, Minerva had been on vacation, and had only just learned about her godson's illness. Shadow was awake and complaining of terrible itching 'all over', while Severus and Lucius applied salve as fast as they could to his green-hued skin.

Narcissa sniffled and embraced Shadow, ignoring the salve getting on her expensive silk gown. "I'm so glad you're well, again." Shadowed grinned happily.

Minerva sighed in relief. She was well aware of the danger Shadow had been in.

The Pediatric Healer and some of his cohorts were there, as well. They were picking Severus' brain about the potion to boost immunity.

"It could be that so many squibs, or near squibs don't develop their magic properly because their bodies and magic are so busy fighting off diseases because their immune system can't handle wizarding illnesses. Since his immune system had support, Argent Malfoy was able to develop his magic properly." One of the Healers was eagerly offering his theory.

"Shadow – he prefers the name Shadow." Lucius corrected absently, applying the salve to another spot on the boys back that Shadow was trying to reach.

One of St Mungo's potions makers was writing down Severus' account of how he had adapted Belby's potion to suit Shadow's needs. They potions department was hoping to do the same for other children. Severus was quite happy to let them do so; otherwise he would be inundated with the whiny brats at Briarfrost Manor with requests to develop potions for them.

Arthur had finally gone home to get some rest, after Lucius had thanked him profusely for his help. Arthur had patted Lucius on the shoulder and had said to think nothing of it. Shadow was his godchild, after all.

Lucius was reluctant to express his gratitude in a further public display, but he resolved to find a way to repay Arthur for his support during Shadows illness.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Albus cheerfully chatted with Moody for a time, he told him about the fire-spell he had found. Moody agreed that it sounded perfect to use against the _Inferi_ at the cave. Kreacher had not been able to give much clue as to the number of _Inferi_, but the memory Albus had seen had indicated there were likely over one hundred.

The potion was the other problem. Moody muttered that they should take Rookwood along to drink it. Albus smiled, and said that he wished he could accommodate Moody's request. "Augustus Rookwood is back in Azkaban, and likely to stay there."

"Well, they'll be letting me out in another day or two – don't get started until I'm there to guard your back." Moody glared at the serenely smiling Albus.

"Of course not, m'boy." Albus answered, and ignored Moody's snort.

Albus wandered to Shadow's room, smiling in relief at the small wizard scratching at the green skin he was sporting. Lucius was still trying to get more salve on the squirming child. Lucius was looking a bit frazzled, now that the crisis was over.

"Have they given him a calming draught? As I recall from my own experience, about a century ago, it didn't stop the itch, but I felt less frantic about it." Albus offered.

Severus looked hopeful, and at the Healers nod, dosed Shadow. The child blinked a bit, and then settled down to look at a picture book. They all sighed in relief, and the Healer finally left.

Albus cast a silencing and privacy spell. "I was just speaking to Moody – he'll be out soon, and I want to move on this Horcrux before long. The potion is a guarding one that requires something alive – and since it works on the mind to a great extent it must be reasonably sentient - to drink it. Kreacher said that the Dark Lord used him to drink the potion before – when he placed the necklace, and he lived because his master demanded he return…"

The implication was clear. A house elf could drink the potion, and if strong enough, would live if ordered to. Lucius winced at the idea of having any of his house elves drink the poison. Some of them had been killed in horrible ways after saving his life.

Severus looked troubled as well, he knew Lily would disapprove of using an elf this way. She barely accepted that they truly enjoyed serving wizards in the households they 'adopted'. He was also aware of Lucius' reluctance to ill treat any of his elves. But, Severus was more realistic than them at times. To defeat Voldemort they would likely lose more than just a house elf, many wizards were likely to die before it was truly over.

"Why don't we ask for a volunteer, tell them what we need and why. Tell them they have a good chance of surviving. Tell them it is to defeat the Dark Lord – he always said they were dirt under our feet – they'll enjoy the idea of helping to bring him down." Severus suggested.

Lucius and Albus looked thoughtful. "I'll ask them, but if they say no, that's an end to it." Lucius finally said. Albus nodded in agreement.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Rita roamed down the halls to Delores Umbridge's office. She smirked, just a little, knowing that she was not the only one to have lost favor in the eyes of the wizarding world. Delores was at the point of 'one more word spoken out of place, and you're fired'. Of course Rita Skeeter was likely one ill-taken article away from it, as well.

Controversial articles were all well and good – they did sell papers. However, as her editor had been telling her lately, - Rita's views were more than a little unpopular at present. She had mostly behaved herself since the Wizengamot hearing. Nothing she had written had been unprovable, and the ones that had been opinions – well, opinions were something the Wizengamot couldn't legislate.

It was unfortunate, Rita felt, that her opinions were currently unpopular. She had hoped to make the Snapes and Malfoys pay for their treatment of her, but obviously that wasn't going well. She had been hoping that Delores would have something juicy for her, but with the latest career disaster, Delores's ship was unquestionably sinking. Her continued harassment of the Ministers assistant Remus Lupin had alienated even those that had sympathized with her views, at first. Mr. Lupin's continued courteousness in the face of her verbal abuse had impressed more people than he realized.

After all, Rita mused, if a werewolf couldn't be pushed into even a verbal attack, what were the chances he would physically attack someone? Rita knew that Lupin's high-profile job as an assistant made all his actions (and lack of actions) of great interest to many.

Rita had nothing against Lupin, really, other than the fact that in spite of his having resumed a friendship with James Potter and Sirius Black, he had also stayed friends with Lily Snape and was even cozy with Narcissa Malfoy - having visited Malfoy Manor at times. She smirked again; Lupin did seem to know how to keep everyone happy, apparently.

"Good morning Delores, how are you settling in to the new position?" Rita tried to make the greeting sound interested instead of sneering. Delores was now officially assisting Ludo Bagman in the Department of Games and Sports. There were already several assistants, so she was now a very 'junior staff member'. The only benefit of the position, as far as Rita could tell was that the Chief was the very handsome Ludo – so the view from Delores' desk was nice. It also was nice that Ludo was an airhead – so it was likely easy to get away with things, if there was anything in this division to get away **with**.

Delores grimaced in response, "I can't believe they did this to me. My raid on those apartments in Hogsmeade was perfectly justified. I'm sure the werewolves that live there know something about the rogues that are making life for **real** wizards difficult." She ended the tirade in a pout.

"Well, the present administration doesn't seem to care about that, Delores." Rita's busy mind latched onto a thread of an idea – she just needed to string Delores along to say the things she needed. The ministry couldn't object to what she wrote if one of there own said it. "After all, having the werewolves in their debt would be helpful to many." Sure enough the mean-spirited little witch took the bait and ran with it.

"Yes!! The minister likely wants them to be in his debt – with the Wolfsbane being practically handed to them, and all those rights being given back – rights that should belong only to those that are not practically animals, as those werewolves _are_. That horrid Lucius Malfoy is pushing through all those laws restoring rights. Everyone knows that Malfoys are power-mongers, this one likely wants to have power by controlling the werewolves. He's best friends with that jumped-up half-blood Snape – Snape has scores of those slavering beasts at his beck and call – who knows what he could ask them to do for him?" Delores spewed her hatred at Rita without stopping to remember that her friend was first and foremost a reporter.

Rita let her spew away, and then ran to her desk at the Daily Prophet, almost giddy with joy. She would have to be careful. She would run the article as one that was concerned for 'the attitudes of some ministry workers toward the poor, put-upon werewolves who were doing their very best to fit back into society.' Rita was careful to quote Delores word for word, so she could show a pensieve memory in her defense, if needed. Rita thought of Delores, briefly – well if Delores hadn't wanted to be thrown under the nearest bus she shouldn't have talked to a reporter. The rant she quoted into her article was sure to anger anyone with **any** sympathy for the werewolves. Rita moved the story toward who the werewolve's loyalty likely was to – starting with the Minister. She managed to drag in a few pointed questions about 'possibly unscrupulous wizards' preying on the gratitude of the werewolves. Severus Snape was perhaps making a lot of money on the plants the werewolves were trading for the potions, and who knew what Lucius Malfoy might possibly want in return for his help in lobbying for werewolf rights?

She managed to make the article sympathetic toward the werewolves, and still call into question Lucius and Severus' integrity, without actually making an accusation. It was a masterwork, she felt. It still made her editor flinch and pale – the cowardly worm.

"I'll run the article, but if it gets us brought before the Wizengamot, again, you're out on your ass, Rita." The editor glared at her.

Rita bounced happily into the nearest pub and knocked a few back.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Lucius had finally had an almost decent night's sleep, with Shadow waking him before dawn for more salve for the itching. Lucius had gotten Shadow's release papers and arrived home in time for breakfast. Draco and Lilith awestruck by the green skin and the 3 chattered back and forth to each other happily.

Lucius was savoring a large cup of his favorite coffee with the first 'decent' breakfast in almost a week. The caffeinated fumes were just starting to unfog his brain when he heard an outraged squawk from Narcissa.

"That horrible, self-serving, hateful bit…" Narcissa abruptly broke off, seeing 3 pairs of very interested eyes drinking in everything she was saying. She wordlessly handed the Daily Prophet to Lucius.

The editor had been smart enough to not headline the story. It began in a bottom column on the front page, reading 'Ministry workers continue to resent Werewolves'. It continued on the inside of the paper. The lengthy article quoted Delores Umbridge's entire rant, and they even managed to dig up a few quotes from some werewolves who felt slighted at some point by the ministry. Lucius was quite amazed that Rita somehow managed to lead from there to Lucius and Severus taking advantage of the werewolves, and reminding the public that the Minister was quite cozy with the Malfoys and Snapes.

The only fact they had that could support the idea that either Lucius or Severus were taking advantage of the werewolves was Severus' barter system for the potions, and the public was treated to a lengthy diatribe in the article on "Snape coercing valuable ingredients from the poor, unsuspecting werewolves."

Rita hadn't the nerve to actually call Lucius a 'wannabe Dark Lord of werewolves', but she hinted around it as broadly as she dared.

Lucius managed to maintain an unaffected façade, and stood. Lucius ruffled Draco's hair, and told the twins to be good. He dropped a kiss on Narcissa's head, to her astonishment, and walked into his study, closing the door quietly behind him. He sat at his desk and muttered some colorful insults at the small picture of a smirking Rita that was next to the article. He firecalled his lawyer, and asked him to meet at Briarfrost Manor, and then flooed to the Snapes.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N We hadn't heard from Skeeter and Umbridge in a while.


	47. Plotting against the Prophet

LFAM47

Disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR.

Chapter 47

Narcissa watched Lucius march into his study, and sighed. She recognized the signs of Lucius preparing for battle. If he had felt the article unimportant, or at least only a minor problem, he'd have ranted or sneered and made fun of it. His icy silence and the fury in his eyes did not bode well for someone. She smiled slightly; she hoped she got to watch the results of whatever he had planned for that bitch Skeeter.

Lucius arrived at Briarfrost Manor to hear Lily roaring in fury. He smiled slightly, the little Gryffindor lioness was, apparently, quite irate at "that Rita bi-...". There must have been children present, since she cut herself off.

His lawyer flooed in behind him, and they proceeded to Severus' study, where the Snapes were gathered. Severus looked torn between calming Lily, and joining her in defaming Skeeter. The fact that Harry and Cybele were there was definitely curbing them.

Andros Greengrass opened his wizardspace enlarged briefcase on a table near Severus' desk. The only ones in the room smiling were Harry and Cybele. He sighed. Working for Lucius Malfoy was always interesting. Usually the work was just high profile business, but much of it could be handled by his assistants. The truly interesting work was when things like Rita Skeeter and her quick-quotes-quill happened.

Sometimes the work was fun, like helping set up the Bachelor Party for Severus. He had half expected to be needed to bail the lot of them out of either a muggle or wizarding jail. The Wizengamot hearing that Rita had been brought before had been enjoyable as well, although he had very little to do with it.

Now Rita had written this inflammatory article with all its unprovable implications. He groaned as he read it once more. She had been very subtle – at least for Skeeter. In spite of how irate his clients felt, they would have to react with caution. Likely Rita and her editor were hoping for an angry and defensive rebuttal that would scream 'they're protesting too much.'

Lucius and the Snapes had looked ready to explode when he said 'no scathing articles'. Lucius and Severus calmed first – but only because, being Slytherin, getting back at someone by stealth would be okay with them. They started muttering to each other about various curses and poisons. Lily took the children to Jimmy and Larkin to watch, so she wouldn't have to censor her language.

The lawyer calmly made two firecalls. Soon Albus Dumbledore was also in the study, reading his own copy of The Daily Prophet with a frown. Then the Minister for Magic and one of his assistants - Stamford Jorkins, come through. They were also frowning, with their own Daily Prophet in hand.

They were just sitting down around a large table that Albus had conjured when Lily returned with Larkin.

"I hope I may be able to help – surely some statements of support from prominent werewolves will help?" Larkin had also read the article with concern. "I also have some information for your Auror friends about the rogues." Everyone looked relieved by this.

To Lucius and Severus' relief Larkin flooed to the ministry to speak to Sirius and Remus there.

Soon fairly subtle and disappointing unbloody and nonpainful plans were being made by the group. Stamford Jorkins would go on the wizarding wireless that evening with a statement detailing the ministry's disappointment in Madame Umbridge's serious lack of respect for werewolves. Her immediate firing the morning would help, they felt. Jorkins would remind the public that werewolves were not animals, but wizards with rights – no matter what Umbridge said. They would obliquely remind them that several prominent wizards other than Lucius had lobbied for the werewolf rights. A regretful mention that philanthropic wizards like Severus Snape were being slandered - who had _**given away**_ the rights to the Wolfsbane potion to keep wizarding society safe and make the re-entry of werewolves possible. They felt that an injured air rather than defensive would be best, and to keep the focus on the removal of Delores, and the ministry's non-tolerance for hostilities towards werewolves, and a commitment to apprehending the rogue werewolves.

Then Cornelius and his spokesperson left to arrange all that.

Lily flooed to the Practical Potioneer, and Adrian Bonham was soon an eager conspirator. He quickly outlined an article about what wonderful gatherers of fresh potions ingredients werewolves were. With their heightened senses they could find things, and would be sure they were the best plants available. Suggestions were made that wise apothecaries would recruit foragers at the Hogsmeade Werewolf Hostel.

Lists were made of what 'the forward thinking Potions Master Severus Snape' was buying on a regular basis from the werewolves, and how his barter system was working. (Anyone with an idea of what the Wolfsbane cost vs. what the ingredients he received for them would be able to see that the werewolves were getting the potion at about half price.)

Adrian felt he could have the article out in the weekly edition in two days, and left with his notes.

The group felt they should stick with the wizarding wireless statement at first – thereby giving newspaper reporters the cold shoulder in general, and when they were asked for interviews they would start with everyone except those that worked for the Daily Prophet. Hopefully that would hit the Prophet a bit.

Andros had picked the article apart word by word and could find nothing to sue Rita herself over; the real slander had been done by quoting Delores. They could sue Delores herself for slander, if they wanted to drag it all into court, but the lawyer feared that prolonging the idea of Lucius and Severus as 'Werewolf Dark Lords' would cement it in the public's mind. It was best that as time went on and it never happened the public would see that Delores was wrong once again.

Having well-known and prominent werewolves send their heated rebuttals to all the papers, and especially the Daily Prophet would do more than anything to calm the public. The article in the Practical Potioneer would be an obvious debunking of Rita's implication that Severus was taking advantage of werewolves.

Albus said he would visit all his Wizengamot members and owl as many acquaintances as he could with reassurances. He planned to have several werewolf guest speakers come to Hogwarts in the coming year, if concerns were still present. He suggested that perhaps Severus could guest lecture the 7th years a few times – having your child owl you that Severus Snape didn't act much like a Dark Lord would calm many.

The suggestion that Severus perhaps wear a nice lavender robe instead of black at the lectures was received with appalled glares from the Potions Master. Lucius snickered until Albus remarked with a smirk that blondes always looked good in pink. Albus made it to the floo before the hexes reached him; the Headmaster really was spry for his age.

Lily smiled, "I'm going to take Harry and Cybele over to see Narcissa, I think we need to do a little scheming with _our_ friends."

Lucius, Andros and Severus were left to clean up after the planning committee left. Severus looked around and summoned a house elf, and the three wandered over to the Granian's enclosed pasture.

"We need a way to make the Daily Prophet miserable, and Rita Skeeter a laughingstock." Severus ground out through clenched teeth.

"We need a paper of our own – or at least own enough of one to get them to run a few articles." Lucius said with a smile.

Andros smiled, sensing a high-stakes deal forming.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Narcissa put the children and kneazles out to play in the garden with a small platoon of elves to watch them.

Firecalls were made and soon Molly, Justine, Rosemerta, Aurora, Andromeda and Minerva had gathered with them. The entire lot of them was soon trashing Rita in every way possible, from her ancestry, questionable ethics, lack of taste in clothing and general unpleasantness.

"But how can we stop her, or at least get people to stop listening to her." Molly asked in frustration.

"The problem is that even though if we don't believe what's written, we are still buying their paper to see what they've written, now." Aurora answered. "We are inadvertently encouraging them in their behavior by filling their pockets, and you know that money talks."

Lily's eyes flashed, "Then we need to hit them in the purse. We need to encourage everyone to pull their advertising from them, and make it clear that we are canceling our subscriptions to the paper. Rosemerta – you most likely will here from patrons what is in the Prophet, and let us know if there is something we need to know." Rosemerta nodded in agreement. "We need to lobby friends to change to a different paper, and somehow let the public in general know that we won't support the Prophet, as long as Rita is working there."

"But there just aren't any British newspapers out there with a very good staff to present a viable alternative to the Prophet to read. There are a few – but they are all small, local papers with just local interests in them. People aren't going to drop them and read nothing." Molly answered with frustration.

"We may soon have an answer for that." Severus said from the doorway. The ladies turned in astonishment. "Lucius and his lawyer and accountant have gone to talk to the owner/ editor of the Quibbler to see if he would like a partner who can increase his circulation considerably. He sounded very interested when Lucius firecalled him."

"Ooooh, so when we talk to our friends we can tell them that there will soon be a paper with considerably better ethics among its reporters." Justine said with a smile.

"Exactly. Lucius told him they'll have two sections to the paper – 'the news', and 'the unusual beasts' – that they never seem to have actual evidence of." Severus answered with a smile.

The ladies broke up the meeting to make a great deal of firecalls.

The offices of the Daily Prophet would soon be receiving a great many cancellations of subscriptions with the notes citing Rita Skeeter as the reason they would no longer be reading their paper. The editor wasn't concerned until they also heard about the partial takeover of the Quibbler.

Lucius invited Eric McMillian to also buy into the Quibbler – not in a huge percentage, but enough that the Prophet couldn't accuse him of buying a paper to churn out propaganda. Mr. McMillian was a 'pillar of wizarding society, and the Prophet didn't have many foolish enough to accuse him of being involved in anything of the sort.

Eric McMillian had been amused at the offer, the percentage was small, and he knew nothing of newspapers, but he had been flattered by Lucius' offer and it would please Justine, so he agreed. He also had been disturbed by Rita's muckraking.

Rita Skeeter was soon sweating in her small office. The Prophet was receiving cancellations at an alarming rate, and everyone knew it was because of her. The editor had been summoned to the boardroom by the owners of the paper. It couldn't be for anything good.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N: This was surprisingly hard to write. Lucius and Severus fought me the whole way, whining that they wanted to hex Rita.


	48. Andrew

LFAM48

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Harry Potter world and make no money from it.

Chapter 48

Larkin went into the Magical Law enforcement headquarters and found Auror Potter at his desk. He smiled at the man; James was easy to get along with most of the time. As long as you were someone he liked. James didn't seem to have many gray areas. Either you were good or evil, his friend or his enemy, etc. Unfortunately James considered Larkin's employer an enemy.

James was at the desk, the Daily Prophet crumpled to one side. Larkin took a seat across from James, and nodded at the paper. "Planning a raid on Briarfrost to confiscate some plants?"

James snickered and reddened a bit. "No, even I can't equate Severus trading potions for less than they're worth to down on their luck werewolves as becoming a werewolf lord. If Malfoy was planning to make a move like that he'd have been a lot more subtle than he has been. What bothers me is how Skeeter has gone to so much trouble to twist what they've done – she really has it in for them. Plus she has very subtly urged people to fear werewolves again, by hinting that they might start following Malfoy or Snape, and do Merlin-knows-what at their instigation."

Larkin sat back in shock. "I hadn't thought of that. All I really noticed was her slandering Severus and Lucius."

"Oh, she was very careful to make sure that the slandering and hints were all done by quoting that moron Umbridge." James said with disgust. "She seemed pretty shocked by what Rita had printed, but she started screaming abuse quickly enough when the Minister sent Remus to fire her."

Larkin laughed and grinned, "Was it really traumatic for her, I hope?"

"Yes, and Ludo Bagman sent for us Aurors to see her off, he was afraid she was going to _crucio_ someone before she left." James said, smiling meanly. "Remus deserved to be the one to give her the axe, after all she's put him through – I'm sure that's why Fudge sent him."

"Well, I have some good news, and the Minister is hoping you'll be able to act on it soon. I have information on the rogues." Larking grinned as James flew to firecall Remus and Sirius. Larkin soon had a trio of attentive marauders.

"Well, it's a long tale, so bear with me. You know that a lot of werewolves trying to stay out of trouble always did stay near Hogsmeade, so they could run in the forest when they needed to. So it was quite natural for so many werewolf hostels, apartments and housing to go up there." Larkin began.

"Yes, and that is exactly where the ministry likes them to be – in spite of what **some** say." Remus muttered, still stinging over some of Delores' parting shots.

Larkin nodded easily. "Yes, and of course the forbidden forest is one of the best places to forage for plants, and some of the werewolves know it quite well. They say that it has portals that lead to unknown, seemingly endless forests that are apparently in wizardspace – or perhaps other worlds. Some of those places are enchanted and never let you leave – or at least not for a long time." Larkin paused, rubbing his jaw.

"Well, thats off the subject - a young werewolf has been lurking about Hogsmeade for several years – from what Rosemerta says he may have been about twelve when he first turned up, looking to earn a meal. This was just before the dark lords fall. He at least had a wand, but little in the way of training, of course. The shopkeepers took a shine to him, and made sure he had necessities. He always disappeared for the full moon. They figured he ran deep in the forest for it. He asked to be taught a few spells – like warming charms, _Lumos_, _Reparo_ and the like."

"The ladies fussed about him a bit, and the men pressed him to take extra blankets, and lanterns and extras of things they could spare. They never knew where he stayed at night, though. For a while, they all thought he stayed _**somewhere**_ in Hogsmeade. As they talked amongst themselves, they realized he didn't." Larkin sighed heavily. "Of course there was no way he could buy the Wolfsbane, even if he could find someone who made it. Once Severus came out with the new stuff, and the hostel started having that place to take plants to trade for the potion, the boy started bringing in some really good plants."

Larkin smiled fondly. "The lady that runs the hostel insisted he tell her his name when he brought in the Moonvane plant. Severus himself came to take that plant, and Andrew got a voucher for three years worth of potion off it. He and Severus struck up a friendship, but even he gets little personal information from him. He's had a little side business going, since then. Some of the older werewolves can't forage much and Andrew gets potions from his foraging and sells them to others for whatever he can get for them. I would guess that he's living better than he ever has for the last couple years from those sales. I managed to corner him a few times at the hostel, and get him to speak of himself."

"He didn't like to talk, but I've not been a packleader for decades for nothing - over the last two years I've pieced together that during spring break of his first year of Hogwarts his family was attacked by Greyback and his pack. They killed his parents and older sister, and bit him. He managed to get away at some point and went back to his home. His aunt and uncle had taken over the place, and they threw him out 'not wanting him to infect their family'. He wandered a little, and ended up in Hogsmeade since it was near his old school. I believe he wanted to contact school friends, but lost his nerve – most likely ashamed of his condition."

The marauders listened morosely; and Remus well remembered his own shame at being a werewolf.

"I've no idea how he managed to survive his transformations with no assistance. He said he had found a cave near Hogsmeade, and over time he says he has made it quite homey." Larkin smiled sadly. "However, he says he has new customers for the potions he gets from Severus and resells. He said that about a year ago some werewolves came to him for a few of the Wolfsbane. They said that they had someone to make the potion, but they had difficulty finding enough of all the ingredients, and they needed to make up the shortfall. Last month he asked how many potions they needed altogether. They said 25." Larkin looked smugly at the marauders feverish reaction.

"25 – it must be the rogues, we'll get them now." Sirius yelped happily.

"But how, the child doesn't know where they are, does he?" James answered.

"No, but the full moon is very soon – they will be coming to buy the potions in the next 2 or 3 days. If we get Andrew to sell them potions bottles with a tracking charm – a very light one, or they'll notice- we should be able to trail them to their lair." Larkin gave them a triumphant smile.

"Genius!" Sirius shouted enthusiastically. "You will be able to get him to agree, won't you?"

"I'll need the three of you to come to Hogsmeade, tomorrow. I'll bring Severus – Andrew trusts us, and if Rosemerta vouches for Sirius and James they will be okay, and he's heard of Remus – he should have no difficulty with you. The thing is to not spook him. Severus and I will find him and bring him to the Three Broomsticks for lunch. Don't make him feel trapped or threatened and all will be well."

The marauders agreed, and Larkin went back to Briarfrost hoping it would all work out.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Rita sat morosely at her desk. It was _**so**_ unfair. She couldn't believe they were blaming her for the downturn in revenue. There had been **hundreds** of responses to the article over the past week. Of course the majority of them had been bad, and a lot had been howlers – some of them had actually howled, since they were from werewolves – but still – attention was always good.

So what if Lucius Malfoy and Eric McMillian had bought into the Quibbler, and then they bought up a few other small, struggling papers and merged them with the Quibbler. They had apparently wanted the famed editor of one and the excellent reporters from the other. The complete revamping – the odd and/or unbelievable things in a separate section, and the serious news in the other, plus that interfering witch Justine McMillian had joined the staff, intending there to be a section with 'society news, children, and other family news' – well, that wouldn't make the public trust them right away – her editor was just panicking for nothing.

The owners were, of course angry - McMillian had pulled all his advertising, except what he had contracted – and he had made it clear that it would be gone, as well when the contracts ran out. The owners of the paper had been appalled when they belatedly realized just how many businesses that Lucius Malfoy owned or had an interest in that were moving advertising to the Quibbler or dividing the advertising between them.

Worst of all – to the editor, the Ministry had released their statement – after their wizarding wireless speech, to the Quibbler, and only hours later, after the Quibbler had hit the streets had they given it to the Prophet. He had needed a calming draught after that.

The owners and editors couldn't say that the article she had written was untrue or that she had slandered anyone – Umbridge had done that, and simply been quoted by Rita. Any perception that she was implying that the Malfoys or Snapes were controlling or taking advantage of the werewolves was purely subjective, Rita had maintained.

Nonetheless, she was now 'social circles news' only and on such a short leash that it felt like a choke collar. Well, she thought vindictively Narcissa, Lily and Justine were all very much in the social circle.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Lucius sat back with satisfaction – the Quibbler was now in good hands with the editor he had acquired, along with the failing paper based out of Somerset. The editor was good, and once he had assured him that Lucius had no intention of dictating what they would write.

"I just expect you to get both sides of any story, and be fair in your assessments. If the story is going to include me – I expect to be able to give my side the same as anyone else." Lucius thought he looked a bit skeptical, but he would find out as time went on that Lucius meant it.

Justine's request for a section had been a surprise, but she had sound ideas. Hogwarts was going to be starting wizarding culture classes. Justine intended to push how important it was that muggleborns learn about the wizarding world. Lucius hoped that it would become a must-read for students. The other articles – for children and families could be on whatever readers seemed to be asking for, they could even invite readers to submit articles.

Yes, they might never put the Prophet out of business, but the Quibbler would give it a strong competition.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N : Thanks for the patience, I now have a second story I'm working on, so I'm twice as stressed trying to keep up with the rabid plot bunnies.


	49. Stupid Sylvia

LFAM49

Disclaimer: I make no money on Harry Potter or my fanfiction – just amusing myself!

Chapter 49

Justine accompanied Moody to his rambling old family home upon his release from St Mungo's. The place was spotless since the older house-elf he had been gifted with by Malfoy had taken the place in hand. Repairs Alastor had been putting off were done, and even the garden and grounds were looking respectable. The elf was delighted to see a new face to complain about Alastor to.

"I has the place clean, and tea ready, mistress." The elf wrung his hands and glared at his master darkly. "All but the study, mistress. Master is always making messes, and only lets me clean out dishes. Forbidden to touch papers, I am." The elf shook his head sadly as Moody snorted and limped by him.

Justine smiled and soothed the cranky elf. "You have done a wonderful job, and all by yourself. Alastor's study may be a mess – but no one will blame you for that." The elf scurried off, smiling and satisfied that everyone would know that the study being a pigsty was not his fault.

Justine got the grumbling Auror into a comfortable overstuffed chair, the injured leg up on a hassock. She served the tea just the way he liked it and beamed happily at him. All that was needed was little Ernie to be playing on the floor. She was sure she was herding Moody carefully in the right direction. She just hoped he got there before they were so old they had to take wheelchairs down the aisle.

She didn't mind waiting a bit, having a heroic boyfriend to parade was fine, but she was longing for some normalcy, a home of her own and quiet time – like now with Alastor smiling at her and sipping on tea. He had better come up with that ring by Christmas, though. Maybe an accidental stroll by the jewelers would help.

Alastor smiled fondly at the pretty brunette, he was a bit mystified by her hero-worship. It had started out that way, he knew. Had it really been a year and a half ago that they had been introduced at a New Years party? He and the others had known that Narcissa and Lily were up to something when they had invited all those bachelors to the party – but he had been surprised when Justine had been attracted to _**him**_. Alastor had expected the social lioness to drop him when something better came along – but she hadn't.

He sighed a bit, he had told himself to not get attached – to just enjoy things until it ended. Now here he was, in love with a princess like Justine and getting attached to her kid – he was even becoming fond of that old grump, Eric. Maybe he should think about marrying her before she came to her senses. Alastor sipped at the tea, and smiled at Justine a bit dazedly.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Delores sat in her house, fuming. How had it come to this? Just 3 years ago she had been eyeing the position of assistant to the Minister of Magic, and been amassing admiring co-workers. She had been preparing to put forward more restrictions on dark creatures and those half-animals like werewolves and centaurs and such. Then it had all gone wrong, somehow. After the Snape brat had defeated 'He-who-must-not-be-named' there had been a turning point in the ministry.

The Malfoy's of course had been all for the changes in the law, which was odd, she felt. Abraxas Malfoy – such a charming man – had actually asked her help to control all those slavering beasts. Of course he had gone and died soon afterwards.

The Snapes were partly to blame – improving the Wolfsbane, and insisting the werewolves were just fine to be around, now.

But it was Remus Lupin that she truly hated. Taking her spot as assistant to the Minister, strutting around the ministry like he was human, smirking at her attempts to show people what a monster he was, getting her demoted, and then angering her so much that she had spouted off to Rita –that traitorous bitch – Skeeter.

Delores narrowed her eyes in malice as she sipped her calming draught-laced tea. If only she could catch Remus Lupin in something wrong, she could prove that she wasn't the bad guy, here. She knew where that smarmy hairball lived – in Hogsmeade with a bunch of those other howling hoodlums. She didn't understand why the other residents of Hogsmeade didn't leave. Instead, a bunch of wizards had moved into the area – saying that business was booming.

At least she didn't need to worry about money; she was well set from her parent's estate. She could afford to follow Lupin and his furry buddies until they made a mistake. She smiled, imagining herself being congratulated for bringing those freakish furballs to justice.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus left Kenilworth and Bagshot's Apothecary in relief. Orders for the new potion to boost immunity were pouring in. St Mungo's could handle some – especially those who couldn't really afford it. His old mentors, of course, were receiving a lot of orders from those insisting that they wanted Severus Snape to make the potion. The potion really wasn't that difficult, he hadn't changed it much from Belby's brew – it was simply that it needed to be tailored to the individual by adding the patient's blood, and then adding hippogriff feathers until the potion turned a cerulean blue.

Severus left the instructions with Hadrian and persuaded several anxious parents that the apothecary's brewers would not make any mistakes. The real problem was the potion had to be taken for several years, until the persons magic and immunity levels were adequate and stayed that way. He definitely didn't want a horde of screaming children at his lab on a monthly basis to get their potion – no matter what the parents were willing to pay.

Severus glanced at the watch Lily had given him. He needed to meet Andrew, Larkin and the marauders at noon. He could floo from the Leakey Cauldron - and it was nearby. He headed down the street, nodding at an occasional acquaintance, people seemed oddly pleased to see him, though most seemed too intimidated to say more than 'good day'. That suited him just fine.

Severus didn't notice the pretty, dark haired woman scramble out of Madame Malkins and chase him down the street, until it was far too late.

"Mr. Snape! Potionsmaster Snape!!" The women called anxiously. She had been trying to think of a way to contact this wizard for months without success. She bustled up beside the tall man, and smiled winsomely. "Can we go somewhere private to talk?"

Severus looked at the women with a confused frown. She seemed familiar, but he couldn't quite place her face. He certainly had no idea why she would be accosting him in this manner. He stared harshly down his considerable nose (at least it was straight, now, he thought). "I have no intention of going anywhere with you, Madame…"

She flushed, she hadn't actually been introduced to him, but her picture had been in society columns several times… surely he had seen them? "Really Mr. Snape, I know we both have our children's best interests at heart, and we need to speak about Harry." She said firmly, she wasn't going to be put off any longer.

Severus' eyes narrowed. Of course – he simply hadn't recognized the new Mrs. James Potter with her clothing on. The last time he had seen her she had been reclining in a back room of the strip club with James and Lily arguing over her. What did she want regarding Harry? He thought it best that he find out. "Follow me" He said shortly, and led the triumphant Sylvia to an out of sight booth in the Leaky Cauldron.

They sat and Severus snarled at her. "Make this quick, I have to meet people at noon – including your husband."

Sylvia blinked and licked her lips; James didn't know she was attempting this. "I just think that little Harry should get to know his brother – don't you think that as well?" She offered hesitantly, blinking at him innocently. Severus Snape had seemed less intimidating from a distance. He didn't appear charmed by her at all – that was a new experience for her.

"No." Severus answered flatly. "Harry has no brothers. James disowned him; this other son of his is, in fact, by law not any relation to him. I prefer to keep it that way." Severus continued to look at her the same way he perused disgusting ingredients that needed chopping up.

Sylvia ground her teeth in frustration, but managed to coo. "But surely you would prefer your own blood – your daughter to be your heir. As things stand – Harry will be your heir. If you were willing give partial custody to James and I, you could make your daughter your heir – she wouldn't have to share with him."

Severus was astonished, "Surely you don't want your son ousted as James' heir – unless you mean for Harry to be no-ones heir?" To his shock Sylvia nodded eagerly.

"Yes, yes. We would share him. If you needed 'the boy who lived' for some party or potion – selling thing – you could have him." She waved her hand. "And when I needed 'Harry Snape' for my parties I would have him – we would make sure he was available for whoever needed him." Finally – the man had apparently caught on.

Severus was dumbstruck – at least for a few seconds. The shallow creature actually thought of Harry as some sort of commodity, - a toy to advance her own importance among her society friends. "Harry is not a tool or commodity to be passed around to make you feel more important." Severus hissed in fury as he stood to lean over her ominously. He gave her suddenly terrified features his harshest 'I – came – within – an – inch – of – joining – the – Death Eaters' glare, and snarled. "I suggest you never approach either my wife or I with such an insulting proposal again." He scanned her eyes briefly and strode to the floo.

Sylvia waited a few moments, and when she was sure her legs would hold her, she walked to the floo as well and went home. She couldn't believe it had gone so badly. She called the house elves for a stiff drink. That horrible man just wanted the celebrity all to himself, she thought. Horrid beast, Lily was welcome to him - and the brat - if the terrifying wizard she was tied to intended to be that way about it.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Lucius and Remus looked over the Hogsmeade house one last time. Gregori had done a stupendous job on its renovation. Lucius had been very pleased, and it now had the added value of another pair of Malfoy house-elves who had been whining that they wanted elflings. This house was fairly large – 3 stories and a huge basement. Plenty of room for an elfling or two. Lucius smirked - he had also been able to put some furniture that had been cluttering up his Manor's attic in it.

Remus smiled happily. He had been surprised when Lucius had owled him, offering the house. He had gotten used to the apartment, had never considered that he could now afford a home. It _**was**_ a bit big, for just him. However, this meant he could actually have guests over. Remus smiled even more – he could have Aurora over for dinner and not have to sit at a cramped table squeezed behind the sofa.

The two shook on the deal and strolled to the Three Broomsticks, both feeling smug.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N Sorry for the long time between updates – I was on spring break (and yes, I had a blast). Likely to have a few battles in the next chapter.


	50. The Vial Caper

LFAM 50

Disclaimer: The HP characters belong to JKR, I'm just having fun.

Chapter 50

Remus and Lucius parted ways as Remus ducked into the Three Broomsticks for the meeting, and Lucius wandered on to The Wolf Hostel for something or other.

Remus waved at Sirius and James, and sat, waiting for the others. "I am now the proud possessor of a house far too large for just me." Remus joked.

"Well, perhaps you should add a Slytherin stargazer to the household?" James joked and elbowed him.

Remus hummed in possible agreement, causing the usual hoots and hilarity from the other marauders. Remus didn't care, he was busy sweating over whether Aurora's dates with him added up to possibly deeper feelings or not. The woman was a bit more mysterious than others, and he wasn't sure of how deep her interest truly was.

His sanity was spared by the arrival of Larkin, Andrew and Severus – who had a calming hand on Andrew's shoulder. Andrew looked terrified at the sight of the two Aurors, and gulped in trepidation. Larkin coaxed him forward and the three finally sat on the opposite side of the table from the Marauders, with Andrew eyeing his escape route to the door to make sure there weren't too many obstacles.

Remus leaned forward, "Thank you for coming here today, Andrew. We hope you will be able to help us. Has our plan been explained to you?"

Andrew looked at Larkin and Severus on either side of him. Severus had been unhappy with Andrew's involvement in the plan – he felt an adult should be passing the potions to the werewolves, 'not a vulnerable child'. Ha, he thought – he'd been on his own for three years, he could take care of himself - he hoped.

Andrew nodded at them, and he finally found his voice. "Yes, you want to place a light tracking charm on the bottles of Wolfsbane I sell them." The men facing him relaxed, but he could feel Severus tense. "I do think I should be concerned." He said in as an adult tone as he could muster. "You may not catch all twenty-five of them – you most likely won't. They'll know I was the one to help you capture some of them; they'll be out for my blood because of my betrayal." Andrew said this calmly, but Remus and Larkin, at least, weren't fooled – they could smell the fear rolling off him.

James and Sirius frowned; they were used to dealing with adult collaborators in Auror traps and plans. Having to deal with a very young orphan werewolf was difficult. He obviously needed a place to hide, for one. "We can place you in a safehouse…" James began.

Andrew shook his head emphatically. "I need to be able to gather the plants to trade; there are those that depend on me having cheap potions available – I can't be slacking off." He felt terrified of the idea of relinquishing the small life and home he had carved out for himself. It might be just a cave with a few comforts he had been given, or traded for and a meager plant-gathering trade for saleable potions – but they were _**his**_ accomplishments.

Sirius looked impatient, "You can't **want** to be running around for one of them to grab? You just said you understood that they would be after you."

Andrew nodded, "But I need to continue gathering plants, and trading the potions." He continued stubbornly.

James sighed, "We can't have a team of Aurors following you around to keep you safe, either. You'll have to hide out for a time. I'm sure your clients will find someone else to buy from quite easily..."

Andrew was desperately shaking his head. He could sense the Aurors making decisions for him. Soon he would lose control of his carefully pieced together existence.

Larkin could sense Andrews panic and broke in. "Andrew, we won't let you lose all you have worked for. Severus and I would like you to stay with us. You've been to Briarfrost Manor a few times. There is an apartment next to mine, and Severus said you may have it."

Andrew looked uncertain. He trusted Severus and Larkin, but this seemed too good. It also was unwise to depend on homes provided by others – what was given could easily be taken away. Hadn't those in his own family done as much?

Severus was reluctant to use a brush of Legilimency on the frightened boy, but Andrew had looked straight at him and Severus had easily seen all the fears right out there in front. He and Larkin had come up with a plan, knowing that Andrew would be reluctant to take help from the Aurors.

"Andrew, we would like you to take the apartment – we can draw up a contract if it makes you feel more secure in this. You can still go out gathering plants – with Larkin, or some of the other werewolves from the Hostel. My friend, Lucius Malfoy, has gone to the Wolf Hostel to see if there are some of them who would agree to act as 'bodyguards' for whatever time is needed."

Severus could see Andrew look a little less wary. "Jimmy and I would also like to give you lessons in Herbology and Potions. You're fourteen – this coming school year would have been your OWLS. The Ministry has decided that Werewolves can take the OWLS and NEWTS, after tutoring. This will help them get jobs and find apprenticeships. If you pass the Herbology and Potions OWLS with an O you can apply for a Potions Brewer license. They have a list of potions that Brewers are sanctioned to brew and sell – you would be more able to assist your friends even better after that."

Andrew and the others looked surprised and all but James looked pleased.

Larkin beamed, "After they pick up the charmed vials, go to the Wolf Hostel – Severus will meet you at the Hostel and you two will take a portkey to the Manor. We can pick up your belongings at the cave anytime you wish." Andrew looked at Larkin and Severus and finally nodded.

Remus and Sirius beamed at Andrew. James growled, "Excellent. Let's put the tracking charm on, then." He hated it when St. Severus came up with ideas and people acted like he had invented a new spell. His ideas weren't _**that**_ clever.

Andrew pulled out the seven vials that the two rogues had said they needed to buy. Sirius cast a mild tracking charm on each and Andrew re-pocketed them. "They said they would meet me at dusk at the edge of town just past the Hogshead Pub."

Sirius and James nodded, "They have just built some new apartments there, our team will hide out there under disillusionment charms we'll follow them after they apparate away. Make sure you head straight to the Hostel and grab the portkey with Severus right away."

Andrew nodded and got to his feet shakily. Severus grimaced at him and wordlessly handed him a calming draught, "Take this just before the meeting – it will help you remain calm and relaxed, it wouldn't do to have them sense that something's not right." Andrew nodded in relief.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Lucius sat in a chair in the patio garden, a rather large group of house-elves facing him. He had asked the Head House-elf Rizzy to gather all the magically strongest house elves who were unattached to meet him here. He was not looking forward to this. The numerous pairs of large eyes looked at him expectantly.

"I have gathered you here today, because Headmaster Albus, Potionsmaster Snape and I – along with the rest of the Order of the Phoenix are in need of assistance. The Dark Lord has hidden an object that he can use to return." Lucius watched the entire group shudder in horror.

"We are working to ensure that he never has the chance to use this object. The Blacks house-elf, Kreacher was used by the Dark Lord to protect it with a potion – he had to drink it so the object could be placed at the bottom of a basin, and then the potion was replaced. The potion will kill a wizard – it was quite hard on Kreacher, but he survived, especially since his master – Regulus – ordered him to return." Lucius could see the house-elves nodding – they understood how an elf might overcome a near fatal experience using an order from a beloved master as a magical focus.

"We are going to go destroy this object, but we need someone to drink the potion." The entire group stiffened in comprehension. "I won't order any of you to do this, I am asking for a volunteer from among you – the volunteer will have a favor granted of his choosing when he returns." There was a sudden buzz of discussion among the group and to his astonishment there were immediately several hands in the air, waving frantically. Well, this could be helpful.

"All those not volunteering, please return to your tasks." Lucius looked over the group of eight consideringly. "Before we go further, I need you to know we will be facing Inferi during this. Albus Dumbledore has found spells to protect us, but we will likely face them." All the elves had gulped in trepidation, but one actually shuddered in terror. "If you wish to change your mind, you may." The elf nodded his head and Lucius waved him off. He looked at the remaining seven. "Rizzy will choose the one to drink the potion, but I will need others to take the one Rizzy picks back here to be tended – he will need it. I will need elves possibly to take injured wizards to safety or tends wounds. Or, if something happens to the chosen elf – another of you may have to take the potion. Those accompanying us will also have a favor – within reason. Do you agree?" Vigorous nodding followed, along with high pitched 'Yes, master' from them.

Rizzy bundled the seven off to be outfitted with packs of medicinal potions and whatever else Rizzy felt was needed. Lucius went to his study, relieved. He had not liked asking for this, but Rizzy had said he was sure there would be those who wanted to help. Rizzy himself had volunteered when Lucius had explained the plan. Lucius had flat refused – Rizzy had been one of those who had saved his life several times during that horrible week he had spent in the dungeon of the Manor being tortured by Abraxas. He wouldn't have been able to bear sending Rizzy to a possibly horrible death.

He owled Albus to let him know they had not one, but seven helpers.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Delores Umbridge scuttled along the street behind Lucius and Remus. She had heard them mention that the werewolf had bought the cheery, large house with the large walled garden and sprawling sideyard. She sneered – he should be living in a cave, the furry monster!

She rechecked her disillusionment charm and hustled after him into the three broomsticks. She didn't dare sit very close – Lupin would scent her for sure. She could hear some hilarity going on – apparently Lupin was sniffing after some women. She shuddered. Who would look at a wizard that was mostly beast?

To her smug surprise Potionsmaster Snape and two more werewolves arrived. A meeting between ministry Aurors, werewolves and Snape – they must be plotting something! She couldn't catch much of the conversation, but she did hear that they would meet at dusk just past the Hogshead.

Perfect, she just had an owl to write to a certain someone. She was sure that Rita Skeeter – that backstabbing bitch! – would be interested to listen in on this meeting. Maybe they would hear something that would reveal Lupin for the deceitful wretch he was!

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

There were five groups of three Aurors placed around the partially built new apartments, along with Remus, James and Sirius hidden close to where they were sure that the werewolves would meet Andrew. Remus had shown them a charm to suppress their scent, so the rogues wouldn't notice them.

Dusk was falling quickly and Andrew was making his way down the street toward them. They heard to popping sound of apparition and three shadows moved toward them. One large form stayed in the trees, the other two moved toward Andrew confidently.

"Good to see you are punctual, as always Andrew." One of the cloaked men said. He handed over the bag of galleons and pocketed the vials that Andrew gave him.

There was suddenly a bang, and Rita Skeeter, with Delores was standing there – quick quotes quill at the ready. "How interesting! May I ask what potions you purchase from young Mr. Andrew, and what does Remus Lupin and the Aurors have to do with this transaction? What is your opinion on Potionsmaster Snape? Do you feel he takes advantage of the werewolf situation unfairly?" The reporter fired off her question rapidly, and the werewolves stood there, stunned.

Andrew, with a well-developed sense of survival, knew none of this could be good. He turned and bolted for the Hostel. The Aurors burst from their cover. James and Sirius couldn't believe their careful plans were destroyed. The two werewolves took cover the easy way, grabbing Rita and Delores and firing curses from behind them. Umbridge took an _incarcerous_ meant for the werewolf holding her. He and the other apparated away with the pair of captured witches, laughing.

"Follow them!!" James shouted, and the Aurors cast the tracking charm to follow the bottles, and did so, with Sirius going with them. James and Remus cursed. The third werewolf, who had hung back had gone in pursuit of Andrew. They followed as quickly as possible. They were sure the hulking form had been Greyback.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Greyback pursued the traitorous cub down the street, howling in fury. The few people who saw them screamed and scrambled for cover. He was gaining quickly on his prey, but they had reached the Hostel, and several people came out, at the commotion. Severus was at the front, with wand drawn.

Andrew ran past him, and stopped just inside the building. Greyback was soon in a heated battle against Severus and two others. After a _Sectumsempra_ caught him a glancing blow and opened a nasty gash on a shoulder her snarled a "I'll find you again, cub!" and _apparated_ away.

James and Remus came pounding up, cursing. Severus, listened to their tale, and snarled. "Those blasted bi…" He trailed off, looking at the interested onlookers. "I hope they haven't totally foiled our plans." He finally settled for.

"No, they have the vials, and my team has followed them." Auror Potter said, confidently.

"We need to follow them, now." Remus said. "You can take Andrew from here, I'm sure."

Severus nodded and turned to Andrew as the pair _apparated_ away. Andrew was pale and shaken.

"He was going to kill me, Severus." Andrew was shaking.

Severus could remember being fourteen; he even remembered the terror he had felt at times. He had always done without comfort. But knowing he had a few people in his corner had helped. Lucius and Regulus had tried to help. Even a few of the death eater's children had tried to hold his tormentors at bay, if only because they hated the marauders, too.

He walked over to Andrew and threw an arm over his shoulders. "You aren't alone in this, Andrew. We'll be at your back."

Andrew looked at him in surprised hope. "You'll still take me in, even with Greyback on my heels?"

"He won't find you – or us." Severus drew out the portkey and they both went home.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N Sorry for the long delay. Umbridge was reluctant to be captured by werewolves.


	51. The Raid

LFAM51

Disclaimer: I don't own it and make no money on it (sigh)

Chapter 51

Leandros and Stanley _apparated_ to the nearby Scottish safehouse, Rastaban didn't like it when they _apparated_ straight to the Riddle House. Umbridge was still immobilized by the Auror's hex, but they had to toss a _Petrificus_ on the reporter. What a mess, they had thought the child, Andrew to be safe to buy potions from. Several werewolves who were staying at the safehouse came out to grab a potion and sneer at the captives.

They were abruptly interrupted by sixteen Aurors _apparating_ into their hideout. Chaos ensued with curses and hexes being wildly thrown. Leandros saw they were out-numbered, and possibly outclassed, by the seasoned Aurors that had been assigned this task. He and a nearby werewolf each grabbed a captive and once again used them for shields, and flooed to the Riddle Manor and immediately closed and warded it. They sighed a bit regretfully – none of the remaining eight werewolves would be using it to escape.

Rastaban and about ten others came rushing in at the commotion, and stood staring at the two captives.

"I thought Greyback was still scouting for likely recruits. I know he's found several he intends to take at the next full moon, but I thought they were all teenagers?" Rastaban said in confusion.

Leandros quickly told him the whole sorry tale – the interrupted potions buy and being discovered by the Aurors.

Rastaban snarled and said, "Where are the potions vials? Did you bring them with you? They obviously had a tracking charm on them."

Leandros looked startled and drew out two vials. He had given out five before the raid. Rastaban cast some revealing charms and finally found the tracking spell. He cast the counter to it, and leaned back with a sigh.

The Riddle house was their last real bastion, here in Britain. As a LeStrange he could enter a few of the family homes that were 'open' for use of any of the LeStrange family, but they were all in France and Italy. If the time came to take residence there, he would do so without his…werewolf friends.

The torture he had endured at the hands of Bellatrix and their Dark Lord had taken years to heal from. He was in hiding with werewolves that had served Voldemort from necessity. If he fled Britain he hoped to never be found by anyone from _either_ side of this hateful war.

Rastaban wandered to the captives lying on the floor. Delores wriggled ineffectually in the chain from the _incarcerous_ spell. Skeeter stared in fear – unable to do anything else because of the _petrificus_. Rastaban squatted between them and snickered rather ominously.

"You've hurt Greyback's feelings with the remarks you've been quoted as saying in the papers, Delores. He's got a thick hide, but I think I saw a tear or two when he read those articles." Howls of laughter came from the onlookers. "And you…" Rastaban looked at the reporter. "Rita, Rita, Rita…Greyback will be very unhappy with your interference in our little shopping trip." Rastaban stood back up and eyed them in mock sympathy. "I don't know if he'll bite you…or just eat you."

Delores' eyes rolled back in her head as she fainted. Rita managed to break out in a sweat, even through the _petrificus_. She desperately wished she could faint as well. When Delores had contacted her, she had been surprised, but the ex-ministry worker was more interested in getting Remus Lupin and the others in trouble, than taking revenge on Rita. Rita thought frantically if the spell would just wear off, she could possibly get away in her animagus form. If Greyback came back – she panicked at the very thought of what he might do…she had heard stories – she prayed they weren't true.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

James and Remus _apparated_ into the chaotic hex-fest that their carefully planned raid had become, and cursed. Several Aurors were down, and the werewolves were putting up a desperate fight.

Remus waded in, and James backed up Sirius' group. A few werewolves had flooed or _apparated_ away, but they soon had the rest immobilized or petrified. After securing the prisoners they heard a strangled groan from Kingsley, as he leaned over a fallen Auror.

"Oh, god, no." James heard Sirius say, "Frank – he's dead, James."

James felt a cold wash of horror; he'd never had another Auror die on one of his missions. Frank Longbottom – of all the ones to lose, why him. He felt he might vomit for a moment and then heard himself say. "Get the wounded to St Mungo's Kingsley. Emmaline – get the prisoners to the ministry. Remus – take Frank to our morgue and call Scrimgeour. Sirius - cast the tracking spell again and see if any of the bottles left in the pockets with those that got away."

There was soon a flurry of activity, and James stood there in a numb fury. Someone had died – a friend – while following orders - his orders.

Sirius and he were alone when he heard Sirius yelp in excitement. "I found a trail!"

James nodded, fury brewing even higher. "Let's go, then." He snapped.

They _apparated_ after the spell trail, and were bounced to a town.

Sirius cursed. "Target must be under _fidelus_. This would be the nearest town from it, then." Sirius looked around curiously, and then slowly started paling as a hazy memory drifted into his consciousness. "James…" He said hesitantly.

"Sirius, what is it." James was impatient, but could see that something was seriously bothering the man.

"This town…Little Haggleton…I remember it." Sirius was sickened at any thought of that day, the day Regulus had died. "This was where I traced Rosier to when I was lured away by Pettigrew. I followed him through this town to a mansion – the Death Eaters were gathered there. I followed Pettigrew from there to Diagonalley, where…well you know what happened, then." Sirius felt his head start to pound, and his emotions wanted to splinter – as they always did when Regulus or his death were brought to mind.

Sirius had followed Rosier, knowing he might find his brother at the end of the trail. He had felt a bit smug, at the time – his Death Eater sibling would be sorry he had hung around with Malfoy and that loser Snape. He had not really felt that those Slytherins were on the Orders side – he and James had thought that they were just playing both sides.

Then, to find that Regulus had died a hero, saving the children that had been entrusted to _**Sirius'**_ care. He still got sick with the crushing guilt when he thought about it.

James cast a few more spells, hoping to narrow the location of the mansion down. Sirius tried to remember where he had followed Rosier, and got a bit closer – he remembered a particular road, but then everything got hazy. "We must be entering the _fidelus_' area of influence." He took careful note of the area, and then they _apparated_ back to the Ministry.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus and Andrew walked over the lawn, toward Larkin, who stood waiting by his door. The apartments were attached to the greenhouse next to the Granian's barn. The heat from the greenhouse kept them warm in the winter. Cooling charms were necessary during the summer, but they were roomy and nice.

Severus filled Larkin in on the day's events. Larkin snarled a bit. All their hard work, and racking their brains for a way to track the werewolves – blown to bits by those two twits!

Severus turned to the still-uncertain teenager. "Remember that you are welcome here, Andrew. We want to keep you safe, and we'll do all we can to help you." Andrew nodded, uncertainly and Larkin led him away to get him settled in.

Severus wandered over to the house, not sure of how to tell Lily the day's _**entire**_ events. Sylvia had been an unwelcome surprise, but Lily was sure to react badly – very badly. He hated dealing with emotional fall-outs - unless the fallout was from enemies, and he had caused the emotional outburst on purpose. He paused and thought about the shrieking from James when he was trapped in the room with Tony at the S&M club during his bachelor party…that particular emotional outburst never failed to cheer him. He had a copy of the memory carefully stored for when he got old and forgetful.

Severus wandered into the living room and nodded at Irish, who blinked at him with a bored expression. Severus smiled, the kneazle should have been at the raid – he could have sniffed out Rita before she'd cocked everything up. Harry was playing with a pile of various toys, but brightened and ran to Severus when he saw him. Severus was soon listening to a string of chatter about Thistle and Nettle and 'they ate the roses again' etc.

He found Lily in her study, answering some mail from St Mungo's. Now that the she had assisted Severus with the Nerve Potion and the Immunity Booster, they had started taking her more seriously. She hoped to do more work with Runes – they had fallen out of fashion, and she hoped to do more with them.

He coughed softly, making Harry giggle. Lily looked up and smiled. Cybele was asleep on a pallet next to Lily's desk. Severus nodded toward the living room. This could get loud. He set Harry down with the toys and moved them toward to doorway. He gave a brief overview of the raid and the screw-up with Rita and Delores.

Lily helped him defame the pair's character at length. He then told her Andrew was taking the remaining apartment, and his and Larkin's hopes for the teenager. She cheered at the idea; she could help teach him the Potions, and some of the Herbology, if Jimmy or Severus got busy.

Severus took a deep breath. "Before the meeting at the Three Broomsticks, I had a run-in with someone." Lily smiled expectantly. He cringed. "The new Mrs. James Potter accosted me in Diagonalley – wanted to speak about Harry." Lily's smile disappeared and Severus flinched. "She had some mad idea that we should share custody…"

Lily exploded. "I'll hex that bitches hands off before she lays them on Harry…" Severus pushed her out into the hall at Harry's look of alarm.

"Lily, I feel the same way – but you need to remember that raised voices are never good around children – you're frightening Harry." Severus didn't enjoy causing Lily's immediate look of guilt, but her temper was something that she really hadn't learned to rein in.

She quieted at that and he gave her the run-down of the conversation. "I don't know what she thinks she can really accomplish – I know that James didn't know she was doing this – I caught that in her eyes when I said I was going to meet him after our conversation." Lily looked speculative at that.

"Well, maybe a carefully worded letter to Mr. Potter will make her keep well away from now on." Lily said with a returning smile that would have chilled Sylvia if she had seen it.

Severus also smiled; anything that put Lily back in a good mood was fine by him. He walked back over to the still uncertain Harry and dropped beside him. A few tickles had him giggling, and Severus told him a silly tale of a Granian foal that got lost in a forest until dinner was served.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Albus sat at a desk, completing a few items. His plans for the cave were as complete as they could be now that they had the house-elves. He was completing the letters to send to the assistants he had picked for the coming year, the Slytherin boy – Damon and his Ravenclaw girlfriend Jocelyn – who had been terrorizing the school for years, now would be under his watchful eye. There was also a Hufflepuff and Gryffindor – he wanted total fairness in this. He had not found another apprentice – although he was sure that this group of four might give him one by the end of the year.

He sighed, it was only the end of July – Harry's birthday was in a few days. He had plenty of time. He picked up Corbin, who had been quietly looking at a book. The child smiled at him slowly. He still didn't talk a great deal, but seemed to listen to everything carefully.

Arabella reassured him that Corbin seemed quite happy and had a healthy appetite. Corbin would enjoy the party the Snapes were sure to throw. Draco and his kneazle would be there, running with Harry and Irish. Perhaps he should get Corbin a kneazle – or perhaps a Crup. A visit to the pet shop was called for, perhaps.

The floo sounded and Remus' face appeared. "Headmaster, I have some bad news."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N – Sorry Neville, you have to be an orphan for the story.


	52. Fenrir

LFAM52

Disclaimer: Harry Potter & his universe aren't mine, just having some fun.

Chapter 52

Rita buzzed away from the Riddle House as fast as her wings would go, until she reached the border of the _fidelus_, then transformed quickly. She could hear the yells of the werewolves, distantly, and shuddered. She and Delores had been held for two days, tormented and taunted by the Death Eaters.

She gulped back a sob. She'd never endured a Crucio, before. Even the brief ones left her shaking and hurting for hours. She still ached in her bones from them. Greyback had told her he intended to turn the both of them when the full moon arrived. Delores had wept and pleaded, but that just made them laugh harder. The room they were in prevented any magic, even her animagus form. She had waited, terrified, and they had finally pulled Delores out.

She shivered, and _apparated_ to her house. The screams from Delores when Greyback had bitten her made her cringe in remembrance. The horrible laughter from the werewolves had been almost as bad. Being told that the Death Eaters and the werewolves that bore dark marks enjoyed their killing and torture was one thing. Hearing their glee at the misery they were inflicting was another.

How did people live with such reckless cruelty in their hearts?

She had been pulled out next, and the moment they had loosened their hold she had transformed and raced away. They had chased her, sending cursed nets and hexes at her. She was certain she had gotten away mostly on luck, but she had gotten away.

Rita showered and changed, numbly wondering what she should do, now. It was slowly dawning on her, now she was safe, that they had most likely ruined a carefully planned out Ministry raid. Her job, at least, was now gone. She was not surprised at a knock at her door, and someone yelling.

"This is the Ministry, open up."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus and Lily had dragged home after Frank's funeral and huddled together on the sofa. They hadn't known Frank well, but Moody, Sirius and Remus' anguish had been wretched. And James – even Severus had been a bit concerned by his guilt-riddled grief.

Lily had agonized over the fact that she had all but abandoned Alice's husband and child after her death. She hadn't meant to – _none_ of Alice's friends had really thought about Frank and Neville. Frank had buried himself in work, and had seemed to be coping alright. Augusta had taken over the care of Neville, and all had seemed well. Now Neville was an orphan.

Lily sighed; at least she hadn't stuck another knife in James at the wrong moment. She had written a thoroughly hateful and vicious letter, telling James to keep his social – climbing bitch kenneled. Severus had gleefully helped her fine-tune the insults. He was good at making them sound even more clever and cutting.

She had been about to call for her owl, when the firecall from a tearful Rosemerta had come through about Frank. They had all gone to help at the ministry. Taking care of Frank's body and comforting Augusta and Neville.

They both had seen how devastated James was. Frank was dead under his command. This was, of course, a part of being a Team Leader – the least glorious part. The part that had broken more Aurors than taking curses had.

When that horrible day had finally ended and they got home, she had torn up the letter with a few tears dropping on the scraps.

Instead, at the funeral, she had cornered Sylvia in the ladies room, with Rosemerta and Narcissa at her back – Sinistra and Molly were guarding the door from potential intruders. Sylvia had paled at the sight of them and had swallowed hard.

"So you think you can use my son to make yourself look good in social circles, Sylvia?" Lily had hissed. "James has made it clear to anyone asking that Harry is no longer his, and Severus has let everyone know Harry is his son by giving him his name. The Potters have no claim on Harry, and you certainly don't. If you even breathe a word about seeing Harry I'll see to it that you're hexed so badly no one will look at your face again without flinching."

Sylvia cowered back, but had had a few last words. "You know, sometime in the future Harry and Charlus will attend Hogwarts together – it's inevitable that they will know they share the same father. Harry is likely to want to know him, and he might be curious as to why you kept him from his half-brother."

"He's not Harry's brother!" Lily had shouted.

"Saying it won't change the boy's genetics." Sylvia had answered slyly.

"Well, if they ask why they haven't met, I'll just tell them _**both**_ that I wouldn't let my children near a scheming, social-climbing, gutter slut of a stripper. And then you can explain _that_ to _your_ son." Lily had left while Sylvia's mouth still hung open in horror.

Lily now curled in misery in Severus' arms. She couldn't actually hurt a child – even verbally, on purpose – not even Sylvia's brat. And what if she was right? It was true the James had totally rejected Harry and didn't consider him connected to him or his child. But what if there was a day that Harry and Charlus stood in front of her and asked why she had not let him know his brother?

She grabbed a calming draught-laced headache potion and downed it. She would ponder all this later. She had to be perky for Harry's birthday party in the morning. The party would be small compared to what she had planned for, but Harry was three, and he didn't care – as long as he and Draco got to race around with their kneazles.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Damon Fletwock walked around the outside of the Granian pastures, testing the warding. His Aunt Laurentia raised racing Granians, and the last few summers she had hired him for a few weeks to test and strengthen the warding. He had been quite proud that she had trusted him with this. He knew he was doing it for less than if she had hired from outside of the family – but he didn't mind. It was still good money, and he wanted it for his apprenticeship.

He would be entering his seventh year, and he had been thrilled to receive the letter confirming that he would be a prefect for Slytherin, as well as one of Headmaster Dumbledore's assistants. The worth of that was incalculable, he could learn a great deal from Albus. Of course everyone knew he was looking to tap someone as a new apprentice, and his four assistants were the most likely candidates.

Damon noticed that the Granians seemed restless, and he spoke softly to soothe them. He breathed in the scent of the apple and pear trees planted along some of the paths beside the paddocks. He loved this time of evening, just getting dark and the moon starting to rise.

A yellowish and malevolent pair of eyes was watching the young Slytherin. Fenrir had been very busy tracking down the older Hogwarts students for likely recruits. This one was quite talented. In the past they had gone for much younger prospects – they were more malleable. However, with the raid taking eight of their number they needed wizards that were old enough to be of use.

He chuckled, even if these youngsters weren't willing followers they would do as they were told. After being bitten, they would be subdued and after they killed a few people on raids while under Imperious, they would believe they had no choice but to stay with the pack.

Night was falling quickly, and he knew the boy would continue his casual stroll along the paddocks. Fenrir walked parallel to him, back in the trees. He could feel the moon rising, and his barely hidden wolf awaken. He had taken the Wolfsbane – he hadn't always bothered with it, back when Voldemort was still around. He sighed; there hadn't been a good bloodbath in years. But, Rastaban promised that Voldemort would return, and all would once again be as it should be.

The moon rose, and he felt the transformation. There was a time when it had made him scream in pain. Now, with his total acceptance of his wolf, he spent most of the time partially transformed, and the transition was smooth and any pain there was he could shake off.

He scented the boy, just ahead of him and growled in anticipation. The Granians, however scented him and went crazy in fury. Damon looked around in confusion, just as Fenrir struck. He barely had a chance to scream before Fenrir's jaws closed over his left arm and his claws scored deeply into the boy's chest.

Two of the larger Granian stallions crashed into the fencing. The warding prevented flight, but really wasn't built for the crushing weight of two infuriated stallions out to defend their turf. They were still prevented from flying, but they could get through the fence and attack the werewolf attacking a member of their guardian family.

Fenrir saw the charging Granians and almost cowered in terror. One Granian was bad enough – but two? The stallions reached them and reared, striking at the werewolf. Their ears laced back and teeth bared, ready to rend his flesh if given the chance.

Fenrir fled, howling his fury at being unable to take his prey with him. The Granians watched him run, torn between guarding the injured boy, and finishing off his assailant.

They could hear others coming, alerted by the warding on the fence being broken. They were soon led away to be patted and rewarded for their bravery.

Damon woke up in St Mungo's, and realized by his parent's tragic looks, that it hadn't all been a horrible nightmare.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

James glared at the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler. Their raid had been hailed a success, and that just made him angrier. He knew that on a raid this dangerous that losing one Auror - and just fixable injuries on a couple others was considered acceptable damage. During training they had talked about the trauma of losing team members and what they called 'survivor guilt'. He hadn't known it could weigh so heavy.

They certainly hadn't mentioned how infuriating it was to have the newspapers celebrating your tragedy. Eight of the rogues were caught. They had known they wouldn't catch them all in their net, even without interference. The rogues were now down to one bastion, and they knew its approximate location.

It still seemed a poor trade for Frank Longbottom.

He looked back down at the spread of several days papers. Both papers had extolled Larkin, Remus and Andrew's cleverness and courage. The ministry felt it imperative that the wizarding world know that werewolves were working as hard to be rid of the rogues as anyone else. Andrew's tale of living on his own had become something of a legend, already. Hundred of letters from witches who were 'touched by his bravery' had bombarded both the newspapers.

Frank had lengthy articles extolling his exploits as both an Auror and an Order member. James looked at the wedding picture of Frank and Alice that the Quibbler had run pensively. Albus had talked to him at length – he was familiar with losing men under his command. It had helped, a little. Albus had said that it would take time.

Sirius ducked his head in. "It's the end of shift. Need a drink?"

Did he ever.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N This is short, I know. Working on how long a sentence to Azkaban Rita needs.


	53. The Cave

LFAM53

Disclaimer-Don't own HP or SS – just going out for drinks, we'll be back. –_**Also much of this**_ _**chapter occurring in the cave is taken from the Half-Blood Prince**_ – thank you JKR!!!

Chapter 53

Albus stood in the cave, eyeing the seemingly solid wall. His little group of wizards, Aurors and house-elves were sitting patiently – or perhaps, impatiently behind him. He chuckled a bit, they were a motley crew, but, he felt he had a group that could face almost anything they found.

Sirius sat with Moody, and Kingsley chatted with Lucius – interested in how the house-elves could be of use in treating and rescuing any injured. James had stayed at the Ministry to question Rita Skeeter – she had been found at her home, but had needed treatment at St. Mungo's before her release to the Ministry today.

Remus had received a frantic message this morning from St Mungo's that had made him pale, and he had left immediately. Albus felt that his group was big enough as it was – this would likely call for finesse – not brawn.

Severus stood just behind Albus, interested in his chants and incantations. Albus slid his hand delicately along the wall, chanting now and then in Latin and Greek, sometimes trying Arabic. He finally stopped, triumphant.

"Here – the entrance is here, but concealed." The others wandered up at Albus' words, to watch. Another incantation and an archway was briefly revealed, then disappeared, again. Albus peered at that area closely, and then huffed in disgust. "Quite crude, but sometimes that is best – others don't expect it." Albus made a small cut on his arm, spattering the blood where the archway had been. It reappeared and stayed this time.

The Aurors applauded and Albus smiled and gave an overdone bow. They marched through, behind Albus. He had insisted that he would recognize Voldemort's magic quicker than they would. However, there was not far to go – they found themselves in an immense cavern that was mostly filled with a vast black lake. There appeared to be an island in the center, with a hazy green glow coming from it. They recognized the place from Kreacher's memories.

Moody and Kingsley glared into the depths, aware of the numerous Inferi hiding there. They all took care to not touch the water. They walked what seemed a fair distance, with Albus muttering revealing chants the whole way, and then Albus brightened. "Here we are!" Albus waved an arm in front of himself as if trying to catch something. He apparently finally gripped something and then incanted a charm while tapping his hand.

Even Lucius and Moody looked impressed when a glowing green chain appeared in his hand. They all helped pull the chain from the water until a small green boat appeared, glowing like the chain did.

"I don't think more than three can get in there, Albus." Moody said in aggravation.

Albus looked thoughtful. "Can you cross the lake?" He asked of the elves.

They went to the edge of the water and peered toward the island. "We can follow master, if we must." One of them said, emphatically.

"Well, you are elected as one of the three, then Lucius. I must go, and Moody is the most experienced of the rest, so he will be third. When we arrive on the island, three of the elves will follow us – including the 'chosen elf'. Those on this side may need to retrieve the boat and rescue us. Or we may need you to cast the fire spell to get us safely back." Albus gave out the orders and the three got into the small boat. They were quite crowded and no one looked happy. Moody eyed the water with trepidation. Becoming the victim of Inferi was high on his list of how _**not**_ to die.

They reached the island in tight lipped silence, the boat pulling itself through the dark water, with white shapes drifting below it in menacing promise. Once there, Lucius summoned the three elves, and they all stood around a stone basin. The emerald liquid swirled and glowed, hiding the object they needed to retrieve.

Albus calmly conjured a crystal cup. Lucius turned to the elves and one stepped forward.

"Hoaxy, thank you, again for volunteering for this." The small elf nodded at Lucius' words. "I am ordering you most emphatically to not die from this drink, and you are to return to Malfoy Manor – either with the other elves, or on your own." The elf nodded in relief. The order would keep him going, to receive help.

Dumbledore scooped up a cupful and the elf drank, and then drank another, and another. Hoaxy was soon whimpering and pleading with a pale Lucius ordering him repeatedly to drink. The basin was finally emptied and the remaining elves took Hoaxy to one side and tried to treat him with potions. Albus levitated the locket out of the basin and dropped it in a magic-suppressing box that Moody held.

They got back in the boat, knowing the return trip would be harder. One of the elves piped up. "We can follow master back across, once he is there, and calls." Lucius nodded in relief.

The boat started to recross the lake, and the Inferi were soon swirling around the boat, then the abruptly attacked, trying to climb in and groping through the air at them. Albus and Lucius cast the _Ignus_ _Muras_ fire spell again and again while Moody clutched the box tight – the arms seemed to be reaching specifically for him. The ropes of fire cut through some of the bodies, and frightened other Inferi off. Sirius and Severus cast bolts of it down either side of the boat, and Kingsley even cast some under the boat, the fire burning briefly under the water. They finally reached shore and they leaped out, running for the entrance to the cavern. Lucius summoned the elves, who scurried along with them, carrying the moaning Hoaxy.

The wizards reached the archway and Albus reopened it with another cut, and more blood. Once to the crevice in the cliff-side they were able to _apparate_ away.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Remus arrived to St Mungo's and found a Damon Fletwock's room easily enough - only to find Aurora Sinistra in the hallway with the boy's parents, his mother sobbing in her husbands arms. Aurora looked at him pleadingly.

"Would you speak to him, please? He believes his life has ended. I'm afraid he'll…" Damon's mother interrupted Aurora's speech with louder sobs.

Remus nodded and entered the room. Damon was a fairly tall, dark hair lad. Already seventeen, and a brilliant student, according to Aurora's letter. A prefect for Slytherin and one of the four picked to be Dumbledore's assistants this year. Remus' heart sank; unless rules changed he would not complete his last year at Hogwarts – making it almost impossible to sit his NEWTS. There were always some home-schooled who took the tests, but it was very difficult.

"Hello, Damon, I'm…"

"I know who you are." Damon interrupted with a snapping tone and a rather good glare. "I suppose you're here to tell me 'it will all be okay' & 'we have the Wolfsbane potion, now, so you can get a crap job if you're _really_ lucky.' He sneered angrily. "Too bad my girlfriends parents will make her kick me to the curb the moment they hear about...this. And my friends…" He choked off, face flushing as he fought back tears. He would _**not **_cry in front of this man.

Remus considered the boy, well – nearly a man, now – and having to face problems many adults found nearly impossible. He knew that more than one wizard or witch that had been bitten had simply ended their lives. "I won't tell you that your future hasn't changed. You'll likely find out in the near future who your true friends are. I can't tell you if your sweetheart will stick by you. I _can_ tell you can work _around_ your wolf. Being a werewolf doesn't have to be the end of everything."

"I was going to be brilliant in transfiguration and get my mastery. I already had my _animagus_ form – a rottweiler. I was going to get a job in the Ministry overseeing Animagi, and tutor people in how to achieve their forms. I had it all planned out…" Damon's voice dropped to a whisper.

"I know that the Headmaster will still wish to help you." Damon looked at him in faint hope. "Let me speak to him, we will still get you your NEWTS. He'll find you someone for you to apprentice to, and as one of the Minister of Magic's assistants I can tell you that the Ministry will hire werewolves if they are good at their jobs." Remus did his best to sound encouraging, but he knew the young werewolf would have an uphill battle. "I will be seeing you at your home, Damon, give me a few days – and stay in touch with Aurora. She still considers herself your head of house."

Damon nodded, looking heartened at his words. Remus went back out to the hallway. Damon's parents looked at him hopefully.

"Can you really help him?" Damon's father asked.

"I won't pretend it won't take a lot of work and determination, but Damon can still do the things he planned. I can't promise about the girl or his friends, of course." Remus said.

They nodded and Remus left with Aurora. "I'm going to speak with the Headmaster, it's time another werewolf joined the Hogwarts alumni."

Sinistra lifted an elegant eyebrow. This should be interesting.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

James stood behind Rufus Scrimgeour, glaring at the cowering Rita Skeeter and imagining numerous nasty deaths for her. Her lawyer, who had responded to her summons reluctantly, sat at her side.

The newspapers – even some in Europe, had written lengthy diatribes, condemning her and Umbridge's fouling up the Ministry's carefully concocted trap. It was conceded that the Aurors hadn't expected to catch all the rogues, but if the trap hadn't been given away they could have surprised them more effectively and perhaps Frank would have had a better chance at survival.

When Rita had opened the door to the Aurors she had been expecting a thorough dressing down by the ministry and to be fired from her job. The news that the raid had been totally fouled up and that Frank Longbottom was dead had hit her hard. She had been immediately grateful that she had enough injuries to require Healer attention and a two day course of treatment for the nerve damage from the _cruciatus_. She grimaced - the Healers had been sure to mention several times that the potion for it had been from Severus and Lily Snape's research.

Her lawyer had dragged in, looking reluctant, and had handed her a stack of newspapers. The Daily Prophet had, of course, completely condemned her, and her being fired was on the front page of that day's paper. She had leafed through them, not enjoying seeing herself vilified in several languages.

"I don't know what charges they'll bring, I don't think they can make many of them stick. You'll likely do some time." The lawyer had said to her. Her head was still spinning from that when the Aurors had taken her away the next day.

Now she was sitting across from Rufus, with another Auror behind him looking at her hatefully.

They had gone over everything that had happened from the time she and Delores had been grabbed until she had escaped several times. They had winced a bit over the fact that Umbridge had been bitten, but did not seem all that sympathetic.

"Are you intending to charge my client with anything?" The lawyer sounded resigned rather than hopeful.

"Interfering in official Auror business for one." Rufus looked at her with controlled anger. "And reckless endangerment for another."

"But the Aurors there knew they were in a dangerous situation…" The lawyer started.

"But Andrew Essex, the young man who bravely tried to help us was not an Auror, and Ms. Skeeter knew she was fouling _something_ up when she went there. Andrew came close to being killed because he was given away by Rita." Rufus answered. "We'll let the Wizengamot decide things. She should be glad we can't think of a way to establish aiding and abetting the Werewolf rogues, or manslaughter." The lawyer nodded and murmured an agreement.

Rita was hauled back to a familiar cell by James, to her horror Bellatrix LeStrange was still in the next cell. Bellatrix greeted her with glee.

"I hear you got Frank Longbottom killed, Rita, my sweet." She purred. "Good for you! I killed his wife you know & I was working on the kid when I was rudely interrupted."

James eyed Rita's horrified face. "Maybe we'll finally ship Bella to Azkaban – just so she can keep you company." Rita closed her eyes in dread, recalling that Frank was a good friend of James Potter – he could likely do exactly what he said.

"Aww, doesn't Jamsie like Bella anymore?" She cackled at his retreating back. She turned back to her favorite roomie, Rita, to reminisce. Rita shook her head, it would be a _**very**_ long incarceration indeed if they really put Bellatrix next to her.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N – Once again most of the cave scene is from the Half-Blood Prince – just different characters present.


	54. What to do with a Werewolf

LFAM54

Disclaimer: HP & SS and crew all belong to JKR

Chapter 54

Jocelyn Fawcett sat on her front porch, enjoying the evening air, and giving only half her attention to the alchemy book written by Albus Dumbledore – it outlined the research he had done as an apprentice and then partner to Nicholas Flamel, and had led to his discoveries of the uses of Dragonsblood. The research had taken well over a decade. The methods he had used, and developed during this time were ingenious.

Jocelyn was hoping to follow in his footsteps, she knew that she hadn't his magical power, but she was clever – and it was cleverness that had made the breakthroughs with Dragonsblood possible.

Jocelyn grimaced - her mother had hoped for a pretty doll-like daughter, who would dazzle society with her charm. Her mother wasn't high enough in the social glitter to have more than an occasional mention in the society columns, but she had hoped for a daughter who could make a truly brilliant catch.

Jocelyn smiled grimly. Her mother would just have to reconcile herself to a Ravenclaw bookworm. Thank Merlin the heat was off her, now, since her younger sister had turned ten, and was now blooming into a truly beautiful, self-centered, society cat. Jocelyn hoped that her mother, one day, would realize that you should be careful what you wished for. They were out, at present, shopping for yet another matching set of mother /daughter robes.

Jocelyn heard a 'pop' of apparition, and saw Damon's mother, Lavender, and the Slytherin Head of House, Aurora Sinistra was with her. A prickle of dread came over her, somehow this felt bad. Why would the Head of Slytherin be here?

Lavender had tears in her eyes, and Jocelyn noted her pale, tragic face. Her heart froze – something had happened to Damon, she just knew it. He couldn't be …dead? The pair of women reached her, and she felt icy cold, hoping to hear anything but that Damon was dead.

Sinistra saw that the petite Ravenclaw had already realized that the news was not good. "Are your parents here, Jocelyn?" The girl nodded and called for her father, who came out, looking surprised at the visitors.

"Mrs. Fletwock? Whatever is wrong?" To his horror, she started weeping. He hoped that Damon was not dead; he was fond of his daughter's boyfriend.

Sinistra spoke up. "I'm afraid there have been some rogue attacks over the last few nights. I'm sure you have read about the mishap with the Auror raid – it apparently set them off. Mostly they hit Knockturn Alley – took some vagrants whose names few even knew. But Fenrir Greyback was more ambitious. He attacked Damon at his Aunt Laurentia's racing stable. The Granians attacked Greyback and drove him off – but he'd already been bitten." Sinistra watched the man's face crumple.

"I lost a brother to them, it was horrible." He whispered. "He killed himself after his first change – his note said he couldn't bear it."

"Is he alive?" Jocelyn demanded, face pale, but determined.

"Yes, they released him from St. Mungo's today. He had some injuries, but they are healed, now." Lavender whispered. "Mr. Lupin, the Minister's assistant has been to talk to him; he hopes to have the Headmaster assist him in completing his education."

Jocelyn gripped the book in her hand tightly enough to bend the cover. Those horrid, hateful rogues! Why did they do this? Damon was so brilliant – why ruin his life this way? He was the perfect boyfriend, he was as good as any Ravenclaw at his studies, he had so many plans.

He father gripped her in a tight hug, she knew he was as grieved as she was about this – he sometimes spoke of his bother, always saying what a waste it all had been. Her mother, however – she could almost hear her already saying that she was to consider Damon as dead. She might pay lip service to the ministers push to re-integrate the werewolves, but in the privacy of their home she said that there was no reason to 'actually associate with the beasts'. She would never accept Damon, now.

Jocelyn straightened her spine and turned to her father. "I intend to stick by him, you know. I know that will not go over well with mother, are you behind me?"

She could hear Lavender gasp. Her father gave her a gentle smile. "I know that it won't be easy for you – but don't pay you mother any heed – if she makes a fuss, I'll cut her spending allowance – that will silence both her and your sister."

Jocelyn giggled, and hugged him. "Is he up to a visit, now?" She asked Lavender. She received a watery smile and nod from her, and an approving one from Sinistra.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Lucius looked into the house-elf quarters; he couldn't remember the last time he'd been there. Well, actually he did, but it was hazy. It had been the day after Severus and Regulus had rescued him from his father. He'd been afraid that Rizzy had been killed for bringing him water and a healing potion that morning. Rizzy had been in a bad way, but they'd gotten him the right potions to replenish his blood in time.

Rizzy looked up, sensing his presence, and came over to fuss at the master's 'coming all this way'.

"Is Hoaxy going to be alright? Did the plan work?" Lucius asked, cutting across Rizzy's objections.

"Yes, master, we has counteracted the poison. Now he's just has to get backs his magics – he's used up almost all of its to stays alive, master." Rizzy looked hopefully at him.

"Is there anything more that can be done?" Lucius looked at Rizzy's hands that were worriedly wringing together – a sure sign that Rizzy was holding something back.

"Other elves could gives him some magics, but they would need to rest for a day afterwards" Rizzy said hesitantly.

"Are they willing to do so?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, but we need masters permission, since it would means they could not serves him for a day." Rizzy looked apologetic.

"You have my full permission and encouragement. If there is anything left undone for a day, I'm sure it can be caught up the next day." Lucius smiled at the delighted Rizzy, who then rushed over to the others, waving his arms and squeaking at the others.

Lucius left them to it, and went back to his office. He'd done what he could to ensure the brave little elf survived. He shuddered, ordering the poor thing to continue drinking that cursed potion had given him nightmares.

He sat back in his chair, sipping some tea left over from breakfast, and once again perused the Quibbler, and smiled. He'd even sent an elf to get a Daily Prophet the last few days. He looked at the numerous articles viciously ripping apart Rita Skeeter, and the picture of her surprised face as she was taken to the Ministry Law Enforcement cells. He grimaced at the faintly panicked headlines about the rogues. They had gotten three vagrants from Knockturn Alley – that they knew of. No one was really missing them – but they were worried that the rogues were replenishing their numbers.

The attack on the Fletwock boy, though – that had many people alarmed. Someone had finally let slip the victims name, and found out he was a top-notch Hogwarts student on the fast track to a prestigious position, and was being considered by Albus Dumbledore himself as an apprentice. That such a promising wizard was now a werewolf gave many pause to think – and more than one letter to the editor called for him to somehow be able to continue his studies.

Lucius sighed; Remus had been waiting when the group of adventurers had returned from the cave. The elation of their success had soon been forgotten when Remus had told them about Damon. Remus had demanded that Albus find a way for the boy to continue his studies, but Remus' eyes had been on Severus when he had asked it. It would only take Severus telling his tale of Remus' near miss with him to put an end to the whole thing, and he was apparently silently telling him to stay quiet.

Lucius did wish that those idiot Gryffindors would learn that trying to force a Slytherin – especially Severus into anything was the surest way to gain their resistance, not their assistance. Severus had paled with fury at the werewolf's silent demand. At least Albus had had the sense to not push him. He'd hustled Remus to his office to talk, and had simply asked everyone else to contact him if they had any ideas.

Severus had silently flooed home without a word to anyone. Lucius was still waiting almost two days later for Severus to resurface. Since Lucius was on the Board of Governors, he expected Albus to contact him if and when there was a plan being made. To his relief an elf popped in with several letters. He could see the Hogwarts crest from across the room on one of them. He chuckled, he also could recognize Severus' near-illegible scrawl on another.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus sat in the half-light just before dawn, unhappy with everyone – including himself. He hated indecision. He, for the most part, knew his mind on most subjects. Remus had managed to wrong-foot him when they had returned from the cave. He had been unhappy to hear that the rogues were active, again, and he knew that Damon Fletwock was a brilliant student (he _**was**_ a Slytherin). But to hear Remus demand that Damon attend Hogwarts for his last year had been a surprise.

And then Remus had given him that look – the look that demanded that he support this, or at least keep silent. As if the inventor of the new Wolfsbane wouldn't be asked to give his opinion on this. Silence from Severus would be as damning as if he was openly against it. Luckily, Albus had dragged Remus away before it turned into a real confrontation.

Lily, when he told her of it, was all for the idea. She only retreated to a confused silence when he had just glared at her. Lily hadn't known about his encounter with Remus until after school, when Sirius had laughingly reminisced about it in front of her. She had yelled at him, but hadn't really thought about what Severus had endured, until now.

He'd spent the following day in his study, writing letter after letter to Albus, then Remus, then the Minister, and anyone else he thought of – and then throwing them away. Harry had crept in to sit on his lap and cuddle in the afternoon, aware of his distress. Then Irish had followed, to glare at him, because he was hogging Harry and making Lily unhappy.

During the evening Lily had come in and hugged him, and pulled up a chair. "What concerns you the most about Damon attending classes, Severus? I'm sure they would secure him safely during the full moon…"

Severus had shaken his head. "There's no such thing as safely secure around teenagers. Some idiot would decide to dare another idiot to go in and poke the sleeping werewolf…and he'd do it. Larkin has told us many times to not bother him during the full moon – it's like they have PMT, their instincts are to snap first, apologize later. It's why werewolves still run together and lock up together on full moons. A nip or two between werewolves just causes hurt feelings – for a person in means you've contracted a curse. What if I endorse this and a child gets bitten over a stupid dare?"

Lily had sat back with a sigh, "Unfortunately you're likely all too correct – I can just see that happening. My first thought when you said they were talking about this was that your Wolfsbane was going to help the kids who need more schooling get a better life."

"I wish it was that simple, but all I see when I consider it is…Remus, charging at me intending to rip me apart." Severus had muttered. "And now, if I say no – they'll blame me for Damon's destroyed career, and the death of any hope of other young werewolves getting to attend Hogwarts."

He had trailed off to bed after that, and had pretended to sleep. He'd even managed to doze for an hour or two before waking back up. Now he sat downing pepper-up and strong tea, and wishing there was a way for Damon to go to school, but not be around students during the full moon.... Severus sat up straight in realization.…of course…why not?

He grabbed a pen and wrote to Albus, and sent it off, then wrote to Lucius and owled that letter, and then yelled for some breakfast.

Lily looked in, sleepily and smiled. Severus must have got an idea – or at least come to a decision.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N Sorry this isn't as long as usual. I'm in the process of moving from Indiana to upstate NY. I was told to get my computer packed 'or else, so I'd better post this and go. I should be up and running next week, so I'll see you then!!!


	55. Plotting for Damon

LFAM55

Disclaimer: I make no money, and don't own any of the Potterverse.

Chapter 55

Dolores Umbridge sat in a rather dilapidated chair, in a solitary room as far from the other werewolves as she could get. She knew she couldn't leave the Riddle Manor – they had alarms on the doors and windows, now that they had 'new recruits'. The vagrants from Knockturn Alley fell in with the pack fairly easily. They now had food, and ale, and a warm place to sleep. None of them seemed to care they were now werewolves.

She'd never forget the terror of the moment that Fenrir had bitten her. He'd laughed and told jokes, 'trying to decide whether to eat her, or turn her'. She had been bitterly ranting to the silent, and indifferent walls for days, since then. Wasn't this the sort of thing she had been trying to warn the wizarding world about – that werewolves were all animals running around unchecked, turning honest hardworking **humans** into animals like themselves?

After turning her, they had pretty much left her alone, only warning her that she couldn't leave. Rastaban had merely told her that if she wished to eat, she'd better be in the kitchen to help with meals. They gave her back her wand, telling her if any unwarranted hexes happened; she would be part of a meal. She'd nodded, and found this room, hoping that she could think of a way to escape. So far, she'd thought of none.

Rastaban and Fenrir looked over the new werewolves with dissatisfaction. Yes, they'd taken to being werewolves without a fuss, but they were a lazy lot. That's why they were found in Knockturn alley, asleep in an alcove, drunk and homeless.

"I can't believe that blasted boy got away." Fenrir groused for the 100th time since the night of the raids. "Those Granians are a pain in the ass - went through their warded pasture fencing to get me!" He poked at a still-sore area where he'd been clipped hard by a hoof. "He'd have been a real asset; I was watching him for days." He scowled again. "All that stalking, with nothing to show for it but bruises - and another martyr in the papers for people to have a fit over."

Rastaban glanced at the Quibbler and the Daily Prophet and frowned. "Yes, you've got them stirred up, again. They'll be after us even harder, now." He glared at Fenrir in irritation. "They would never have even noticed the vagrants were gone if they hadn't been looking, because of the attack on the boy. Do you really like us being hunted this way? They're going to catch you some day, you know." Rastaban refrained from adding that he hoped they would catch him soon with difficulty.

"Don't you get it yet? I love being feared, having people pale at the mention of my name. Having children cry when they see me." Fenrir grinned with his teeth showing, and his eyes burning with a hint of madness. "My place in this world is as a terrifying monster, and I don't try to be anything else – there _**is**_ nothing else, and frankly I _**want**_ nothing else." With a last disgusted glance at the 'new recruits', Fenrir walked away, leaving Rastaban to mull this over.

And mull it over, he did. Rastaban had spend a lot of time making this place, and the Scottish safehouse as invulnerable as possible, and had carefully planned the minor raids – with the admonition to never, ever bite anyone. They had flown under everyone's radar, and been considered pests. No one hunted pests with any real urgency. They had done very well, until Fenrir couldn't be controlled and insisted on more recruits.

Now they had lost the Scottish safehouse, and the hunt was on with a vengeance, and apparently Fenrir had no intention of ever truly stopping his reign of terror. Rastaban had hoped that with the success of the minor raids, Fenrir would decide that indiscriminate killing was not in his best interest. Clearly that would never happen.

Rastaban eyed Fenrir, he needed him gone, and things would be better. Hmmm…Umbridge might come in handy – she hated them all, but especially Fenrir, now. He would think on this.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Jocelyn had been to Damon's home, before. But she had never expected to return under such sad circumstances. The Fletwocks had two daughters, who adored their younger brother. They were both married, with homes elsewhere, but they were here sitting on either side of their father and looking quite tragic.

Jocelyn ignored them all, and simply pushed past everyone and ran up to Damon's room. She hesitated at his closed door for a moment, and then knocked. She heard a muffled 'go away', and opened the door. Damon was sitting at his desk, staring at the letter from Dumbledore about the position as an assistant during his seventh year. He looked up angrily at the opening door, and then looked a bit afraid at her presence.

"Here to dump me in person?" Damon threw at her, making her want to throw a book at his proudly stubborn head. Typical Slytherin, she though – act like you don't care if you're dumped or not.

"No, my father and I are here to help, if we can." Jocelyn smiled a bit at his stupefied expression.

Damon's face briefly lit up, then closed off. "It would probably be better for you, if you just forgot I existed, Jocelyn. My future is…really up in the air, and even if we marry – I'll never have the future we planned, I'll be an anchor around your neck…"

His attempt to 'do the right thing' was cut off by Jocelyn grabbing and kissing him. Damon wasn't able to hold out against his girlfriend's obviously unchanged affection, and he kissed her in return. They held each other for several minutes, Damon soaking in the comfort she offered.

They finally broke apart at a hesitant cough at the doorway. Jocelyn's father was there, looking apologetic. "Perhaps we could all talk, downstairs?"

The young pair blushed and nodded, following him down to the parlor. The pair sat on a sofa together, facing the others.

Jocelyn's father smiled at their somewhat defensive posture. "I told you, Jocelyn, that I would support your decision, if you wished to continue seeing Damon. But, I do remind you that I said you were too young to make any final plans for marriage – that still holds."

Damon's father rallied a bit upon realizing the Fletwocks were not abandoning his son. "The Ministers assistant, Remus Lupin visited before he left St Mungo's. He said that Headmaster Dumbledore would help Damon finish his studies, he didn't say exactly how. We're hoping to hear from him soon. Madame Sinistra – Damon's head of house has been encouraging."

"There are those that take their NEWTS with tutoring, and my daughter says he is an excellent student. I'm sure he will find a way." Mr. Fawcett said bracingly. He hoped he wasn't raising hopes, only to see them dashed.

Damon smiled hesitantly. Yes, he would take his NEWTS if he had to study alone, with no help at all, it wouldn't be the brilliant future he had envisioned, perhaps, but he wouldn't give up. He still had Jocelyn.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus and Lucius arrived at Hogwarts main floo in the Great Hall at almost the same time.

"Your letter said you had an idea, and that you had sent it to Albus. The suspense is killing me. And it was just not right to tell him first – we Slytherins don't do that to each other, Severus." Lucius complained.

"I didn't want to have to write it all out twice, and I was exhausted – very little sleep the past two days." Severus answered shortly.

Lucius believed him. Even with the few hours this morning Severus' eyes were a bit sunken and had dark circles. Severus didn't do well with no sleep.

They were joined by the other school governors, Remus, Albus and Minister Fudge – who appeared a bit confused by why the meeting had been called. They all filed into a large sized – chamber with a big table that everyone sat around. Albus was at its head, with Fudge at his right, and Remus next to him. Severus was on his left, with Lucius next to him. They others sorted out their seats as they pleased.

"I called this meeting in regards to the young lad that was bitten this past week, a seventh year student – Damon Fletwock. He is quite brilliant in transfiguration, and has served as a prefect for two years. He is one of the four I invited to be assistants this coming year. I intended to pick another apprentice from among them." Albus looked down the table at the governors. "I believe I have found a way for him to continue his last year, here."

The governors looked wary. They were sympathetic to the young man's situation, and aware that the boy was brilliant - a great loss to the wizarding community if he did not complete his education. But some of Albus' schemes tended to be, well, dicey.

"The real issue with having a young werewolf at Hogwarts is his time of transformation – during the full moon. I quite understand that parents would not want a werewolf on school grounds during the full moon; Wolfsbane having been given, or not. Potions Master Snape has assured me that the potion would render him safe, and has offered to let young Mister Fletwock stay at his home during the full moons – at Briarfrost Manor with the well-respected Packleader Larkin Armstrong and Andrew Essex – the young lad who helped with the raid on the rogues."

The governors looked at each other, this was unexpected, but it might work.

Albus continued calmly. "Severus suggested that if more than one young werewolf was in attendance, that the packs close by in Hogsmeade would likely welcome the students during the full moon, and assist them in their transformations." Albus looked at the governors seriously. "I know that parents will be hesitant with this, no one knows better than those in this room how little parents like to put their children at risk – whether the threat is real or imagined. They entrust their children to us, and we are expected to minimize risks, not add to them. But I believe this is a minimal risk."

Remus shifted in his seat, his face set in a grimace of protest.

Albus and Cornelius both gave him a quick glance of warning, before Cornelius broke in. He had read Albus' rather garbled account of Severus' suggestion, and a request to attend the meeting and support their request to the governors with a sense of disbelief, but he trusted Severus Snape would not risk this if it was unsafe – Lucius had told him that Severus had had a 'near miss as a teenager with a werewolf', so he had more reasons than most to be wary. He would hardly invite Damon Fletwock to his home if he was unsafe.

Cornelius stood and faced the governors. "I believe that the Headmaster and Potions Master Snape are correct, even the most overprotective parent must realize that a werewolf can only be a danger to others during the full moon. If Mr. Fletwock is not here during the full moon, he cannot be a danger to the children." Minister Fudge felt a little giddy at the chance he was taking, but the smiles of approval from Lucius and Albus, and even a faint smirk from Severus told him he had done well.

The governors looked relieved that the minister had made a stand – they didn't care which way he went, as long as they had his lead to follow, and with the Headmaster being very sure of himself in this, their path was clear. Having the Potions Master that had created the improvement to Belby's Wolfsbane – that had made all this possible - lending his voice to the matter, and even offering his home during the full moon tied it all up in a pretty ribbon.

Lucius Malfoy rose and turned to the other governors. "Does anyone have a question before vote on this?"

The eleven other governors looked at each other, and one stood to look at Albus. "You mentioned 'if more than one werewolf is in attendance' do you have plans to bring in more – once the door is opened, so to speak."

Albus smiled, "Not this year. If all goes well with Mr. Fletwock, we will consider having others being schooled here – that is what Hogwarts does – we educate young wizards and witches. They will need to be tested for what year they should be in, and I believe introducing them slowly – a few at a time will ease the minds of the public. We will have to arrange something more permanent in Hogsmeade if this does well." Albus could see Remus flushing in temper, and sighed. Remus very much wanted to simply 'mainstream' the young werewolves, and just have a special room at Hogwarts for a full moon.

In Severus' letter, the Potions Master had written at length that he was behind having Damon complete his education, but that he simply must not spend full moons there. No matter how well-intentioned and kind the werewolf was, there were too many idiotic teenagers who would find a way to put themselves in harms way.

Albus, reluctantly, had to agree. Sirius Black's atrocious prank aside, over the past two years there had been more than one group of moronic Hogwarts students who tried to sneak down to Hogsmeade on the full moon nights 'to watch the werewolves run in the forest'. There was now a lot of extra patrolling and warding during the full moon.

Albus usually liked to press forward on these things, but Cornelius was correct that parents weren't always logical when it came to their children. The same parents that likely worked alongside werewolves and loudly supported welcoming the werewolves back into society would hesitate when asked to have a werewolf at the school with their children. Trying first, with one – and having him leave during the full moon would be a good start.

Remus would have to remain patient. Less than five years ago werewolves couldn't hold jobs. Getting even one into Hogwarts (legally this time) was a huge victory.

Lucius called for a show of hands of those in favor of Damon attending Hogwarts for his seventh year, and raised his own hand first. Slowly, and with a lot of peering around all eleven of the other governors also raised their hands. Albus and Cornelius applauded and smiled, and Severus joined in while he eyed Remus' rebellious face in puzzlement. The werewolf was getting his way, what was his problem?

The governors stayed for only a few moments, long enough to congratulate Albus and thank Severus and Cornelius for their support. A few smiled at Remus, but he seemed inexplicably angry so they left him alone. Cornelius beamed and happily left to write up an announcement regarding this. Lucius slyly asked him to send it to the Quibbler first. Cornelius chortled and nodded happily. Soon it was just Albus and Remus with Lucius and Severus at the table.

The two Slytherins looked at Lupin, unable to understand his anger. "What is wrong, Remus? We've got everyone behind us, so far, in getting Damon into Hogwarts."

"Yes, but we're still 'set apart'. Too dangerous to be with humans all the time." Remus' voice was bitter. "We're still second class citizens."

Albus looked at him in sympathy. "We are making such great progress. We couldn't have dreamed of doing this out in the open just five years ago, now we have the support of the Minister and the governors. I anticipate very little problem with the parents – we will undoubtedly receive a few letters. But most of them will just be wanting reassurance."

Remus still looked obstinate, he wanted it all now.

Severus felt his temper start a slow burn, he was tired and feeling a bit unreasonable, himself. "So, you're not getting carte blanche to stampede all the werewolves you want into Hogwarts, right away." He snarled at the startled Lupin. "Your foot is in the door, and if there aren't any homicidal Gryffindors deciding to play a 'joke', you'll soon get all the werewolves in there, you could want." He waved off Albus' objection. "I know that it's hard to wait, I know what stepping back and waiting for what I want is like." He'd waited for years to get Lily back, after all.

Lupin grimaced and slumped into the chair. "It's just that I can see what we've been struggling to achieve right in front of us. It's so close – I want to grab it. But things keep delaying it 'just one more year'. Or 'you can attend school – under special circumstances'." Remus abruptly sounded as tired as Severus looked.

Albus leaned back, "We'll see to it that nothing occurs this school year. In the meantime we need someone canvassing the younger werewolves. Make sure they're ready for next year."

"Those young men you unearthed from that safehouse, how are they doing?" Lucius asked thoughtfully. "You've been keeping an eye on them, and they've been running errands all over the ministry. Think they're ready for an actual project?"

Remus brightened. "Yes, they're quite eager to prove themselves to be honest, upright wizarding citizens. Giving them the job of organizing the youngsters for attendance at Hogwarts will keep them busy and out of trouble."

"Well, now everyone is happy, I need some sleep." Severus sneered and stood to leave, stumbling a little as he did. Lucius steadied him a bit.

Remus also stood, uncertainly. He knew that this hadn't been simple or easy for Severus. He was a bit ashamed of how insistent he had been to Albus that Severus should back them, or keep quiet. "Severus." He said quietly, and saw the man stop. "Thank you for what you've done, I know it wasn't uncomplicated for you to help us."

Severus turned to him, trying to work through all the emotions that seeing Remus always seemed to stir up. It was rare that they were in the same room without him feeling the old fears and burning anger. "You're welcome." He finally said, deciding to keep it simple.

Severus saw Albus smile and lift his goblet in a toast. Severus rolled his eyes and grimaced at him, and heard Albus chuckle in response.

Severus and Lucius flooed back to Briarfrost. Severus kissed Lily, and stumbled to bed. Lucius explained the outcome of the meeting, and Lily smiled and relaxed.

"I'm glad it came out well, the way Severus wanted it to be." Lily said. "He literally tormented himself over this for the last two days." Lucius patted her shoulder and flooed home.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Albus watched the pair leave. He hated it that Severus had felt compelled to do something about the situation regarding Damon, himself. It shouldn't have fallen on Severus' shoulders. He had tried to hustle Remus out of the hall when they had returned from the cave, and Remus had told them about Damon. Albus had seen Remus' eyes lock onto Severus as he spoke, but the damage had been done before he could intervene.

Albus grimaced; no one could argue that Severus hadn't come up with an excellent solution. Having Severus take Damon during the full moons would show the wizarding world that he was 'putting his money where his mouth was'. He wouldn't have Damon – or Larkin and Andrew, at his home if he wasn't totally convinced of their safety.

Severus was a brilliant strategist, Albus conceded.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N: I'm 'officially' moved into the new home, I'll be unpacking for the next year, I expect. There are BEARS where I live. The cats and I need therapy after seeing a rather large black bear stroll across our back yard. (Pray for me.)


	56. Rita's Trial

LFAM56

Disclaimer: Don't own the HP universe, or make any money.

Chapter 56

Aurora and Remus walked together up to the Fletwock's door with lighter hearts. Aurora had been relieved to hear that Damon would be attending his last year at Hogwarts. She had been surprised to hear Remus say he intended to try to have Damon continue there and even more surprised to have him tell her that it had been agreed to by the governors just two days later.

She wondered what the newspapers would have to say in tomorrow's paper. Mr. Fletwock answered the door, and on seeing Aurora's smile, relaxed and smiled in return – the news must be very good, he thought.

"Does this mean we have good news?" Loren Fletwock asked, hopefully. The three took seats, and were joined by Damon and Lavender.

"Yes, Loren." Aurora smiled. "The governors voted unanimously to have Damon complete his last year of school at Hogwarts."

"There will be stipulations…" Remus said this with a small grimace. "You will have to spend the full moon elsewhere. Potions Master Severus Snape offered to have you spend it at his home, Briarfrost Manor, so you will be able to be with Packleader Larkin Armstrong and Andrew Essex – you perhaps have heard of them?"

"Yes, they helped with the raid?" Damon answered.

"It perhaps will be best that you have experienced werewolves with you for your first full moon." Remus offered.

Damon paled and swallowed hard. He chilled in terror every time he thought about transforming. He knew it was horrible and painful – and Mr. Fawcett's brother had killed himself rather than face it more than the first time. "Yes, maybe not being alone would be best." He finally answered hoarsely.

Remus could smell the fear rolling off Damon and frowned. What was Damon afraid of? It had been well over a decade since Remus had faced his first full moon, and being a small child at the time, he hadn't realized what was going to happen. Remus had forgotten how terrifying it was to be facing a first transformation.

Aurora also noticed Damon's discomfort, "Are you worried about your fellow student's reactions to your return to school?"

Damon looked surprised. "Maybe, a little. I've gotten some letters from friends. All of them wished I could still attend Hogwarts. I hope they don't change their minds after they find out I **will** be returning."

Aurora looked at Remus' puzzled face. Apparently he didn't understand Damon's fears either. "Would you like to meet Mr. Armstrong and Andrew before the year starts?" At Damon's relieved nod, she smiled. "I'll firecall the Potions Master and arrange something.

Damon smiled. "I remember Severus Snape from before he left school. I was a second year when he was taking his NEWTS. He turned into a real bear while he was studying for them. He usually didn't mind helping with essay's, but not during NEWT studies."

Aurora laughed, "I expect he did take them seriously. He was quite proud of how many 'outstandings' he got." Aurora abruptly turned serious. "You have made up a rather intimidating schedule for your last year. With your duties as an assistant to the Headmaster, you would likely already be hard-pressed to keep up."

She frowned; she hated to encourage a student to do less, however…the boy would have poor grades if he tried to do all that he planned. "I suggest you look over the studies you have planned, and drop any you don't really need. The entire week of the full moons are going to be difficult for you, we can work around it – but it will still be wearing on you." She paused, uncertain of how to approach the other matter.

Damon, though, saw through to the problem, and actually smiled. "I don't have a problem giving up the prefect badge. As Dumbledore's assistant, I have essentially the same authority as a prefect – we even have a badge this year. But, I won't be able to be available to patrol the halls all those nights. It really wouldn't be fair to load all those extra shifts onto others."

Sinistra smiled a bit mistily. Damon had been such a prize, as a prefect – the other students that had learned their duties as prefects under him had learned fairness. She would miss having him there to teach the prefects.

"I'll speak to Severus, tonight." She promised.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Rita Skeeter trailed into the Courtroom, flanked by two Aurors. Her lawyer followed them, looking resigned. Being shackled to the chair in front of the Wizengamot was no treat, but she straightened her spine resolutely. She was a victim, too, she told herself, and she wasn't going down without a fight.

The Head of the Wizengamot – Albus Dumbledore banged the gavel and called the court to order. There were a lot of people present – much of the Auror ranks were here, the ones not on duty and even some that were on duty Albus suspected. There were quite a few reporters, even from outside the country. Rita had a certain notoriety, even among here fellow journalists, and they likely wondered how liable she would be held for what had happened.

There were some werewolves present as well. Larkin Armstrong was not the only packleader present, and Andrew was there, as well – as a potential witness. There had been scores of letters from werewolves, annoyed that the raid had been botched by Rita and Delores. There would have been a certain satisfaction in a werewolf helping catch the rogues. The fact that they had captured eight of them had helped, but the law-abiding werewolves had hoped for an end to the raiders.

Lucius and Severus sat behind Andrew, more as moral support than because they were needed, legally. Andrew had been horrified to be called as a possible witness and it had taken Rufus, himself to reassure him that Andrew was in no trouble.

Albus glared down at the still-defiant reporter, he had hoped that her last appearance here would have warned her, but of course it had not. "Rita Skeeter, you are charged with interfering with an Auror raid, and endangering a minor wizard – one Andrew Essex. How do you plead?"

Rita's lawyer pulled himself together enough to pompously state. "Not guilty, your honor, she had no way of knowing a raid was in progress, or that she would endanger **anyone**."

Albus came close to sneering, but merely said, "The prosecution may begin." Rufus Scrimgeour stepped forward. He had been given the task of prosecution of Rita, and was quite happy to do so.

"I would like to present into evidence a copy of Rita Skeeter's interrogation under veritaserum." Rufus waved a wand, and an image of Rita arose from a large pensieve in front of the Wizengamot and started speaking.

The image of Rita in the memory told of Dolores coming to her with information of a meeting between the Aurors James Potter, Sirius Black and the Ministers assistant Remus Lupin with Potions Master Severus Snape, Packleader Armstrong and Andrew Essex. She had been told there was some sort of meeting that evening just past the Hogshead Pub, and they had agreed to meet and follow them. Rita intended to 'crash' the meeting if she saw anything interesting occurring that would make a good article. The interrogation had included Rita repeating Dolores' rambling accusations of the minister favoring 'those animals' and that they were 'now out to get her'.

Rita had claimed she had jumped into the meeting between the rogues and Andrew not knowing they were rogues, but had admitted she had realized that '_the Aurors were up to something_.'

The pensieve memory ended, with muttering from the gallery, especially from the werewolves. Rufus turned to Rita. "You may not have known that the werewolves Andrew was meeting were rogues, but you clearly knew that Aurors were involved with what was happening. You placed young Mr. Essex in danger, and apparently gave no thought to what Auror mission you might be fouling up. The pensieve memory reveals all of this quite clearly." Rufus stepped back in triumph.

"I have presented the Aurors legal accounts of that night, as well as that of Remus Lupin. I now call Andrew Essex as a witness to that night, to give his account." Rufus looked at the pale, sweating young man and hoped he would hold up.

Larkin whispered some encouragement, and Andrew nodded. Having a packleader behind him gave him some extra courage, and he walked up to stand by Rufus and faced the Wizengamot. Albus smiled benignly and some of the other Wizengamot members did so as well. It had taken nerve to trick the rogues, even with Aurors nearby and they appreciated the fact that Andrew had tried so hard to help.

"Please tell us in your own words, what happened on the evening in question." Albus asked the gulping werewolf.

Andrew straightened up. He had been assured by Rufus that he could not possibly be in trouble, but he still did not like being here, in court. "I sell potions to werewolves at a lower price than they can usually find. I also get extra Wolfsbane from Severus… um Mr. Snape for those that can't afford the price – I usually trade favors for it. I was contacted by some new werewolves to buy Wolfsbane a few months ago. I told Larkin about them, and he figured it was the rogues. The Aurors – Potter and Black asked me to give them vials of it with tracking charms on them. Mr. Snape said it would be okay…so I met them and just as I'd done the deal these two witches – Rita and the other one interrupted it, asking questions about what we were doing and what Aurors and Remus had to do with it. I knew that I was in trouble – so I ran, and Fenrir Greyback gave chase."

Most of the courtroom drew in their breath; Fenrir was well-known as a ruthless monster.

"I managed to get to the Hostel, where Mr. Snape was waiting for me. He and a couple others dueled with Greyback, and he apparated away." Andrew ended his story with relief.

Albus turned to Rita's lawyer, "Do you have any questions, Mr. Racksom?"

Racksom couldn't think of any questions that wouldn't make his own client look even worse, so he declined. It was now Racksom's turn to attempt a defense of Rita Skeeter and he expounded at length about the freedom of the press, and Rita's right to 'investigative reporting'. Numerous apologies were offered for 'endangering the poor lad'. Racksom did manage to imply that the Auror's had brought him into the dangerous situation in the first place, making the Aurors present growl.

Rita managed a tearful statement expressing 'regret for an ill-advised decision to go along with Dolores' plan', and an excessively gruesome account of all she had endured at the hands of the rogues. Racksom wound it up with a plea to consider that 'Rita had already been punished by the rogues'.

Albus Dumbledore retired the Wizengamot to the back room, where they conferred for a short time. They returned a unanimous verdict. Albus sat and looked down at Rita while the other Wizengamot members settled themselves.

"Ms. Rita Skeeter, I would like to start by saying the Wizengamot in no way wishes to suppress the press – most of your fellow reporters are remarkably circumspect in regards to Auror activities. I believe this is the first time in decades that a reporter in anyway interfered in an Auror activity. You willfully interfered in spite of knowing that the Aurors had something planned – if you were suspicious of illegal activity you certainly had options of legal channels, even if that meant you would miss out on a 'front page story'. Your interference may or may not have caused Auror Frank Longbottom's death – we will never know. However you did place young Mr. Andrew Essex in the severest of danger – if Fenrir Greyback had caught and taken him away, his death would have been most horrific."

Albus let his last statement sink into the minds of the people present. They shuddered in horror at the thought. Tales of things done by Fenrir rivaled those of the Dark Lord. Many onlookers looked at the barely fifteen year old werewolf and thought of either their own children, or close relatives with children his age. Thinking of what it would be like for them to be similarly pursued made them shudder, again.

"It is the conclusion of the Wizengamot that you are guilty of willfully interfering with Auror activity and endangering a minor wizard. You are sentenced to four months incarceration followed by a year of careful supervision. I wish to make it clear that this is for _**willful interference – **_as opposed to accidental or inadvertent." Albus said the last in the general direction of the press that was present.

Rita Skeeter visibly wilted at the sentence. It wasn't a long one, depending on where they sent her. If she went to Azkaban, it would be long enough to create some nightmares that would likely stay with her.

The Aurors took her back to her cell silently. Bellatrix greeted her happily. "Well, do we get to spend time at Azkaban together my sweet? I hear the dementors are the worst for people with bad memories. You have all those recent unhappy encounters with nasty old Fenrir for them to play with."

Rita remained silent with difficulty. It would just encourage the hatefully grinning Death Eater to respond. Rita hadn't prayed since childhood, but she was willing to start if it meant not going to Azkaban to serve her sentence.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Narcissa tapped her foot a bit impatiently while Gregori looked around the house on Grimmauld Place. Since he had finally finished Lucius' house in Hogsmeade that was sold to Remus, she had called on him to redo this dark, old wreck. The curse breaking team from Gringotts had spent the weeks while they waited for Gregori combing the house for dark items and curses, and removing them. They had been kept quite busy by the house and the items inside it.

Kreacher had not been happy about the intruders, and Narcissa had had to soothe him on a regular basis. The Library had required a special librarian to remove hexes and curses from the books. Several had been sent to the Ministry for destruction – but only after Narcissa had looked at them to ensure they had no needed information on Horcruxes.

Albus had been prepared to grant official exceptions if a book with that information was found.

Gregori finally declared he had all the information he needed, and started expounding on the changes he wanted to do, and walls that needed to be knocked out to make it 'more roomy and inviting'. He cited dozens of modern improvements, until Narcissa finally said to send her the blueprints and floor-plans for approval.

Gregori nodded eagerly and left to plan. Narcissa rubbed her head and looked around. She desperately wanted to simply sell the horrid wreck with all its rotten memories. But she kept thinking of Corbin – what if he wanted the home his father had lived in? The best she could do was to make it as cheerful and homey as Gregori could manage. Removing the dark items was a good start, but it still exuded despair, she hoped Gregori could pull off a miracle.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Lucius, Severus and Larkin arrived back at Briarfrost with Andrew. Lily came out with the children, and they stood at the Granian pens, talking happily. Severus lifted Harry so he could give more carrots to the eager Nettle and Thistle. They would have to take them out for a fly soon. Lucius had taken Draco for a short hop on one of their Granians, and Severus was trying to convince Lily that it was perfectly safe with sticking charms and other safeguards.

Andrew happily patted Thistle; he was starting to like it here.

An owl winged in and landed by Andrew, holding out its leg. Andrew took the envelope, mystified. He'd not received an owl since he'd been bitten. He opened it and read for a moment, paling worse than when he'd given testimony.

After finishing off the letter, he held it out to the concerned looking Severus with a shaking hand. "It's my Aunt and Uncle – they've applied for custody of me, they insist they didn't know where I was after being turned, and deny they threw me out. I'm expected to show up at the Family Court tomorrow at 11:00.

Lucius looked over at them. "Well, my lawyers are sitting around on their retainers with nothing to do – let's talk to them."

Andrew looked hopefully at Severus, who nodded and looked at Andrew seriously. "We won't let anyone take you who doesn't have your best interests at heart."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N : Another chapter done, and Rita goes to jail – though not for long.


	57. Meet Ching

LFAM57

Disclaimer- I don't any of JKR's universe of characters and make no money.

Chapter 57

The next morning The Quibbler and The Daily Prophet both had front pages blaring the news that a Werewolf would be attending Hogwarts in the coming year. They articles did explain at length that Damon would not be there during the full moon. Severus Snape was once again blazoned across the newspapers as a paragon of virtue by providing Damon with a place to transform safely.

Severus read the articles with a sneer. He'd offered the room to keep students safe, so that he could advocate Damon returning to Hogwarts with a clear conscience. He was hardly a saint. Lily snickered at her husband's reaction to the press calling him a pillar of the wizarding community.

She wondered if he would resort to robbing a Gringotts bank at wandpoint to restore his fearsome reputation.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Andros Greengrass bounced into the Family Services Courtroom with a smile. He enjoyed working under pressure at times, and this was definitely high pressure. He'd only had a night and part of this morning to scrape together a 'defense'.

Lucius and Severus flanked a defiant, but terrified Andrew. Narcissa and Lily trailed behind them, whispering furiously to each other. Larkin and Remus were also present, with a reluctant James and Sirius. The marauders weren't sure how they could help Andrew. Sirius felt he should back whatever Remus was trying to accomplish. James would willingly help the brave little werewolf, but was nervous that he would be helping Severus as well, so he felt a bit torn.

Andrew spotted his Aunt and Uncle across the courtroom, and nodded toward them. "That's them." He whispered to the others. They stared a bit at the pair, who looked a bit astonished at the high-profile group accompanying Andrew.

The Aunt and Uncle's lawyer, a Mr. Rigley looked horror-struck at the very well known shark of an attorney he was apparently opposing, and walked over with a nervous smile.

"Mr. Greengrass, a pleasure to see you. Is there a problem with Mr. Essex rejoining his family?" The lawyer truly hoped Andrew was wanting to hustle back into the family fold.

"Andrew is quite happy where he is. I'm afraid he doesn't like the idea of returning to those that cast him out." Andros smiled blandly at the other lawyer's look of dread; he waved a hand toward the bailiff. "I believe they are calling us."

The Aunt and Uncle had a seat at a front table with their nervous attorney. Andrew and Andros took the other with the entourage arraying themselves behind him. The presiding judge looked down at the file she was handed with a frown. "Andrew Essex?" She looked over at the young werewolf kindly. "I don't usually see fourteen year-olds here, I see you'll be fifteen in a week. Your lawyer has compiled quite a file; listing Packleaders and Aurors who insist you are mature enough to decide for yourself about your living arrangements." She nodded at Larkin and the marauders, "You've been living on your own since you were eleven?" She aimed the questions at Andrew, waving off the lawyer's attempted response.

Andrew stood, uncertainly. "Yes, ma'am, I was bitten on spring break of my first year. I've been on my own since they…" He gestured toward Roger and Alicia Essex "…threw me out. I finally have a good, steady income and a really nice place to stay and the promise of getting my OWLS, and _**now**_ they show up to ruin that." Andrew sat back down with a bit of a childish flounce. Lily and Narcissa smiled at this, they had been afraid that Andrew would be overwhelmed, apparently he was not.

The judge raised her eyebrows at Rigley's vehement objection to this. "You will have your turn, Mr. Rigley." He subsided nervously. He'd been told that Andrew had 'just run off' by Mr. Essex. Now things weren't looking so good.

The judge turned back to Mr. Greengrass, "I take it Andrew does not wish to return to Mr. and Mrs. Essex?"

Andros stood. "Andrew Essex is settling into Briarfrost with the intention of obtaining a potions-maker license and sitting his OWLS, after that there is a possibility of being able to return to Hogwarts if all goes well this year for Damon Fletwock. It took a great deal of time for Andrew to learn to trust Larkin Armstrong and Severus Snape, he is finally feeling secure and 'at home' for the first time in over three years. Removing him from Briarfrost and returning him the people who abandoned him to his own devices will cause irreparable harm." Andros bowed and took a seat.

Rigley almost leaped to his feet at the judges waving for him to speak.

"Your honor, Roger and Alicia Essex have had no idea of where Andrew went after he ran from their home. They did not want him to reside in the house with them - they were worried about their children living with a werewolf – they were intending to build a small cottage nearby for him. He simply misunderstood when they said he could not stay. They, of course, wish to be reunited with him." The attorney smiled bravely at the dubious looking judge.

"Mr. Roger Essex, I see no mention in the file your lawyer presented on efforts to recover your nephew. Would you like to tell me, yourself, what you did to find Andrew after he fled your home?" The judge looked at him narrowly.

Roger, not expecting this, stood slowly and looked around. "Well, I thought he would come back, of course. He had nowhere to go, but he didn't return. I asked around at his friends, to see if he was with any of them…no one had seen him." Roger ground to a halt, unable to think of anything else. He knew that if he mentioned hiring a private investigator he would be asked for evidence of that, which he didn't have.

Roger and his wife had been relieved that Andrew had left with barely a whimper when they had thrown him out. They had told family and friends that he'd died in the attack with the rest of his family. They'd been astonished when the papers had been full of the accounts of his exploits. To their relief the newspapers hadn't mentioned that they'd cast him out, although it said he'd lived on his own after being bitten.

Roger and Alicia's two children had not known what they had done, and were eager to have 'their brave cousin back'. Family had owled them constantly 'to let them know Andrew was alive, and hoped he would be back with family soon, and when can they see him?' Friends had done the same, and were cheerfully hopeful that they would have 'their beloved nephew back soon'.

Roger and Alicia had smiled and ground their teeth every time someone mentioned Andrew returning. In the face of so much scrutiny from family and friends – their children in particular, they obviously had to bring the boy back. They had been stunned to find any resistance – who else could possibly want the whelp? They had their answer when the Malfoys and Snapes had marched in with Andrew.

The judge raised her eyebrow at the Uncle's account of his search, or rather the lack thereof. She sighed and rubbed her eyes. "I realize that at the time that young Andrew Essex was bitten that the resources for families with children that were turned was scant, and you likely worried for your own children. Have you made arrangements for nights of the full moon for him, as yet?"

Roger and Alicia's blank stares were answer enough.

"I want to emphasize that this is a hearing, not a criminal investigation. We are here to decide where Andrew should live. As he is only a week away from being fifteen, he certainly has some say in where he goes. He has made it clear that he wishes to stay where he is." The judge turned to Andrew, "I will allow you to stay with the Snapes at Briarfrost, as you have settled in there. However, I would like to encourage visits to your family." The judge lifted an eyebrow at Roger, who flushed and nodded.

Andrew smiled in relief, and turned to his entourage, who smiled back at him. His plans wouldn't be disrupted after all.

Roger and Alicia came up to him as they were leaving. Alicia looked at him uncomfortably, "Your cousins would like very much to see you. You can owl us a day you would like to come by…?"

Andrew nodded, shifting his feet nervously. "I'll see what I can do."

Roger and Alicia fled from Lucius chill demeanor and Severus' killing glare. They were actually relieved at the outcome of the hearing. They could tell everyone that Andrew was settled in with rich people who they could not hope to win a court battle against, and tell their children that Andrew could visit. And best of all they would not have to take Andrew back.

"Well, that was nice and awkward." Lily snorted, and they made for the floo and home.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Larkin and Remus breathed a sigh of relief at the judge's pronouncement and gave Andrew a thumbs up. Sirius grinned at him and James smiled, glad that Remus was happy. James had almost gotten an ulcer on the spot reading the paper this morning, with all the sickeningly sweet praises heaped on Snape again.

James and Sirius dragged Remus away. Remus needed to check on the assistants' progress with the young werewolves to see if any felt ready to possibly take their places at Hogwarts in the future. Sirius and James needed to continue with their interrogations of the werewolves scooped up during the raid. They also were combing the area around the town of Little Haggleton. They knew the Death Eater stronghold was there.

The interrogations were slow - werewolf metabolism got rid of veritaserum rapidly, so they only had a few minutes to question them, and they could only give them a few doses a day, or it would kill them. They had a pretty good list of the rogues, now. They also knew that Rastaban was still alive and was more or less in charge, along with Fenrir.

They were able to finally put together a wanted poster with almost all the pictures of the rogues on it. Some of the pictures weren't recent, but they would have a difficult time showing their faces anywhere in the wizarding world without being recognized. They planned to put the poster in circulation tomorrow.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Albus carried Corbin down the street of Diagon Alley, with Mrs. Figg trotting beside them. Albus knew Corbin admired the kneazles he saw at the Malfoys and Snapes. Albus and his siblings hadn't been allowed pets after Ariana's 'accident'. Kendra, their mother, had always said they upset her. Albus often admired the variety of pets the students brought to Hogwarts. His own familiar, Fawkes, adored Corbin, but he was at Hogwarts during the school year. Corbin needed something of his own.

Toads, cats or their cousins the kneazles, and owls were automatically allowed at Hogwarts. Other animals could accompany their owners if they were approved of by the staff. It was amazing the number of students that thought they should be able to bring their Granians, Abraxans, or Aethonans to school. There were one or two smaller, rather posh schools that kept up stables for their students winged horses, but Hogwarts had too many students to allow that.

They arrived to the Magical Menagerie after numerous stops to greet people. There was still quite a bit of speculation about Corbin's origins, which only earned them enigmatic smiles from Albus. Albus knew that someday he would have to tell Corbin all about Regulus, and he did not look forward to it. Sirius was still not at the point of being able to hear about his nephew. James and Remus occasionally would mention Regulus and be treated to incoherent rants and tears that would convince them that Corbin should still be a secret from Sirius.

Arabella mentioned that she had always wanted cats, and she went over to admire some kittens. Albus carried Corbin around the store, letting him admire the crups, the bats, a few snakes and other reptiles. There were huge vats of all different kinds of toads. They finally approached the large area in front with a section of regular kittens – mostly black, and the section of kneazle kits.

Corbin laughed and said, "Jus' like Rufus and Irish."

Albus smiled. "Yes, just like them. Would you like one of them, or is there something else you would like?" Corbin leaned forward to look at the kittens and kits closely.

The store owner came over, happy to have such an illustrious patron. "I see the lad is as feline-mad as the rest of the kids, these days."

Albus chuckled, "His friends have kneazles, and he's quite fond of them. He could use a pet at home to play with."

The owner looked at him speculatively. "Kneazles have become so popular lately that I contacted a friend of mine in the orient. They don't have so many of the 'lion-like' kneazles there. They have the ones that look like the Siamese cats, instead. They're bigger than regular cats, and instead of blue eyes they have bright purple eyes. They are quite intelligent and devoted to their families. I just got three young cats in, if you're interested in seeing them?"

Albus nodded, always happy to see something new. They went into the back with the owner and the three cats looked up in haughty disdain. Corbin clapped his hands and said, "Pretty!!!" Albus set him on his feet and Corbin ran over for a closer look.

The cats looked pleased at the compliment, and walked around Corbin sniffing at him closely. The owner and Albus watched quietly. Corbin stood still and watched the cats with awe. Two of the cats walked away in disinterest. The third sat in front of Corbin and looked up at him expectantly.

Albus and the owner chuckled. The cat had made the decision for them, it seemed. Corbin sat and petted the Siamese kneazle while the deal was completed.

The kneazle was carried by Arabella, and his numerous toys, bed, cat tree, treats, food, etc were shrunk and put in one of Albus' pockets. Arabella was cheerfully cooing at the annoyed kneazle. Corbin was chattering at Albus about showing 'Ching' to his friends.

They abruptly came to a halt when someone appeared in their path. Aberforth looked as surprised as Albus to see someone in front of him. An awkward silence stretched for long moments. Corbin broke this with a bright, "Hi! I got a kneazle. His name 's Ching. See?" and waved a hand at the imperiously glaring cat.

"Yes, he's quite beautiful." Aberforth finally managed after ending the staring contest he and Albus had seemed to be in.

"Aberforth…" Albus started hesitantly. He had written dozens of letters, which he had crumpled up and burned, to tell his brother about Corbin. "Would you join us for lunch?"

Aberforth glanced at Albus. He wasn't sure what he felt for his brother anymore. He'd hated him for so long, blamed him for everything that had happened. But one of the things he'd learned over the decades was that there was rarely only one person to blame for any tragedy like the one with Ariana. Lately, whenever he would think of it, he would remember how young they all had been. Eighteen, as Albus had been, now seemed impossibly young to be responsible for an emotionally and mentally unstable sister, as well as a teenage brother.

It was no wonder it had all gone bad.

"I'd love to, Albus." Aberforth managed a smile. Albus smiled in relief and nodded to him.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N- Sorry for how slow the chapters have become. I am starting a new job, soon, and the interviews, etc are making me nuts.


	58. A Visit to Stonehenge

LFAM58

Disclaimer : I don't own HP and make no money.

Chapter 58

Albus Dumbledore sat to the sound of applause from the Hogwarts students. He smiled happily, looking over the eager faces of the students. He had been gratified to see the Slytherins close ranks around Damon protectively the moment he appeared at the train station, only to find that any students approaching him simply wanted to wish Damon well. Albus rarely appeared on the train, but he had this year in case of any …incidents.

He looked closely again at the four tables, taking in the faces. There were – if he looked long enough, a few who looked at Damon with trepidation. He only saw one or two that had hostility in their faces, but even they looked more resigned than actively aggressive. There had been a few letters from parents that were 'outraged at Damon returning', but they had not removed their children from the school, so their outrage was apparently not motivated by actual fear.

There had been the expected letters from many parents wanting personal assurance from Albus or the Heads of House that the school was safe. It was irritating, but Albus reminded the Heads of House that parents were entrusting 'their most valued treasures' to the school, and extra assurances of safety were not unwarranted.

The Gryffindor table was as boisterously loud as ever. Bill Weasley was a fourth year, now and his brother Charlie a second year. Bill was an indifferent flier; he enjoyed it for fun and didn't mind an occasional pick up game of Quidditch for enjoyment. He didn't want to be on an actual team, though – he said it took the fun out of it, and was concentrating on his studies instead of trying out for a team position, to Charlie's incredulous outrage. Charlie however, was already loudly asking when Quidditch tryouts would be.

Ravenclaws were crowded around Jocelyn, firing questions excitedly. Jocelyn was answering a bit wearily. Sinistra had reported that, although Mr. Fawcett remained staunchly behind her, Mrs. Fawcett and the sister had been horrified that 'a diseased werewolf' would still be welcomed into their house. It had taken a firm threat of shopping funds being cut off and Mr. Fawcett saying he would begin declining invitations for parties to silence them.

Luckily his own 'family get-together' had gone much better that the Fawcett family's had. The lunch had been a bit awkward, but Ms Figg had filled in the silences with her obliviously happy chatter about the kneazle kit and the school year starting. After lunch ended they had taken their tea to the living room. Corbin and Ching had played and chased each other. Albus and Aberforth had managed some conversation about various students they both knew, and the return of Damon for his seventh year.

Albus had invited Aberforth to join he and Corbin's lunches together on weekends, when school started. Aberforth had accepted happily. Hopefully the decades of vitriol followed by decades of silence would be overcome. It would take time, they both knew.

The prefects led the students to their houses and the Heads of House left to give their welcome speeches with Head Boy Charles Chambers and Head Girl Sonya Zeller. Some of the teachers loitered over their coffee and discussed the sorting, as they always did.

Headmaster Dumbledore waved his assistants up to his office. Damon and Jocelyn smiled and stood next to each other, and Ryan Summersby and Justus Wood crowded next to them, slapping Damon's back and smirking at him companionably. Albus beamed happily at the four, relieved that Damon was welcomed by the other assistants; he had expected a certain amount of competitiveness. He was sure that would start, eventually, after the year got underway.

"Headmaster, do you know if Andrew Essex will be here next year? The other Hufflepuffs have been asking. Some of his old friends are anxious to have him back. They thought he was dead, you see, and they're all so excited that he's alright. They hope they can write him, if Potions Master Snape doesn't mind." Ryan asked earnestly.

Albus smiled at Ryan, things were moving along quite well, then. If handled carefully the children themselves would ensure the young werewolves came back into the wizarding world. "I'm sure that Severus would not mind, if you don't have an entire squadron descend on his home. Andrew is hoping to take his OWLS in potions and Herbology, he hasn't decided if he wishes to return to school. Perhaps your classmates can persuade him"

Ryan immediately donned the 'determined badger look', and Albus silently wished the Hufflepuffs luck in getting Andrew back. The young werewolf had seemed quite determined to remain available with his potions for the older werewolves who were less able to fend for themselves and depended on Andrews's low prices and willingness to trade for potions.

Albus quickly went over the schedule he had established for their 'extra lessons'. He had ensured that their schedules all had Monday and Friday afternoons free. He had asked all four of them for their future plans, and what lessons in magic they thought would be most helpful for them. He hoped they would concur on what was to be taught – or at least not mind listening in on some classes not tailored to what they specifically wanted.

Damon handed him an amended set of plans for what he wanted to follow, to be expected he supposed, considering his life had greatly altered over the last few weeks. Albus reviewed the four lists of plans. All but Jocelyn were majoring in transfiguration. Jocelyn was brilliant in Alchemy, and she had a completely different set of plans. There was some transfiguration that would be helpful to her, theoretically, but she would need separate instructions. He sighed, he had known this when he had included her as an assistant.

He occasionally missed his days as Nicholas Flamel's partner. Alchemy could be so fascinating, and his work on dragon's blood had been his first taste of professional fame. Albus had taken the job as a transfiguration professor at Hogwarts, and had greatly enjoyed it – he had been, and still was very good at it. But alchemy was his first love and having a brilliant student like Jocelyn here at Hogwarts had been an irresistible temptation. It would be more work, but it would be nice to pass on some specialized skills.

The assistants left with their first assignments to read up on, smiling widely.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Fenrir paced in the ramshackle living area angrily, with Dolores watching him in dull fury.

"I can't believe they let a werewolf into Hogwarts. Do you have any idea of what that means?" Fenrir snarled. "They are giving those morons a hope of being 'normal', when they should be accepting what they are – werewolves." Fenrir swept a hand along a table, knocking plates onto the floor. "They should be enjoying the mayhem – not trying to avoid it."

Dolores watched him flounce down onto a battered sofa, scattering the werewolves who had been occupying it. "I agree, allowing a werewolf into a school full of children? They are crazy. And the parents allowed it – they should have sent the Headmaster and Minister to Azkaban for even suggesting it."

"Hmmm, a werewolf in a school full of children, now there is something to have a wonderful dream of." Fenrir leaned back with a creepily dreamy smile on his face, causing Dolores' stomach to clench in a reaction of nausea. "I'll have to think of a way to make that happen."

Dolores and a few of the other werewolves stared at him in horror.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Lucius and Severus watched, bemused while Narcissa and Lily fired ideas back and forth with Justine over what the first field trip with the older students should be for the Wizarding Culture class. It was a once a week class that was now mandatory. The 4th and 5th years were merged together and the 6th and 7th were also together. Justine was already a bit nervous, the first three classes – the younger three years were eager to learn more about the wizarding world. Tomorrow, though she was facing some of the older years – the 4th and 5th years.

The letters she had seen sent to the Quibbler over her articles on wizarding customs were mostly positive, liking how she explained in detail how customs had come into being and why things were done a certain way. There were those, though who felt it a waste of time, and denigrated all 'those old-fashioned ideas'.

There were also a great many pro and con letters about the new mandatory class at Hogwarts. There seemed to be many for the idea, and many who thought there was no need to learn it any longer, or felt it was the students family who should pass on the knowledge. She needed to convince the students it was not a waste of time.

"I'll be so glad when Andromeda and Molly started taking the first through third year classes. I will really need to concentrate on these older kids." Justine sighed.

"I think the tours of a few museums will help – so many muggleborns never even find out that many 'muggle museums' have a wizard section. They need to learn some of the customs much younger, so they _**mean **_something to them. I suspect that many of the older students already intend to leave the wizarding world – because they feel no roots here." Lily said earnestly, "I know many from our years at Hogwarts felt no ties, and with Voldemort still running around unchecked, they had no reason to not run for cover, back in the muggle world."

"We study about rituals and ancient rites, but there is no actual observance of any wizarding holidays at the school. We should invite them to some public observing of holidays – like equinoxes and Mayday rituals – ones that don't involve actual sex magic, of course." There was some rather juvenile snickering. "There are plenty of enjoyable wizarding customs that would make young wizards and witches feel more in touch with this world." Narcissa enthused.

Lucius and Severus nodded automatically, as they had been doing all evening. If the women had their way there would be a stampede of muggleborns into the wizarding society. This wouldn't be a bad thing, but the men were afraid they were intending to twist arms if necessary to achieve their goals. Neither of the men wanted to ask if they had thought about the muggleborns who might actually wish to return to the muggle world, even after they were thoroughly introduced to wizarding culture.

They would just have to hope that they wouldn't resort to casting the imperious on students who declined to stay in the wizarding world.

Lucius tried to steer the conversation to Arthur Weasley's highly successful series on muggles and their 'contraptions'. They had started off in just the ministry's newsletter, but The Daily Prophet and The Quibbler now had his highly popular weekly article. It explained 'the mysteries' of the muggle world in rather easy, concise articles.

This however, just seemed to fuel their arguments in how badly they needed the infusion of muggleborns into society. Lucius sighed and Severus just grimaced, and nodded toward the door and they made their escape without the witches ever noticing.

Draco and Harry cheerfully scampered at their fathers heels, knowing they were heading in the direction of the Granian pens. Nettle and Thistle saw their favorite apple and carrot suppliers headed in their direction and huffed and nickered excitedly. Harry and Draco could be counted on to stuff them full of treats if the adults didn't intervene.

Lucius and Severus decided on a quick fly. Narcissa and Lily were resigned to the fact they were married to Granian enthusiasts and that Draco and Harry would likely learn to ride before learning to talk in complete sentences.

Draco and Harry soon had bunches of carrots and were waving them at the eager Granians and chirping their names coaxingly. The pair of Granians were saddled without difficulty as they were busy munching treats. The carrots ran out at the same time as the bridles were applied, thankfully and the wizards lifted the boys into the saddles and cast several sticking and containment charms. Lily had looked up a large number of safety charms for riding winged horses. Severus had been lucky she'd narrowed it down to only five that she had insisted he cast if taking Harry with him.

The Granians took off strongly, making the boys squeal happily and they headed toward the nearby lakes. The horses had the usual charms that made them look like hawks to any muggles that observed them. The flight was quite enjoyable and they passed high over the forest to the Salisbury Plain, passing lower over Stonehenge. They both pointed the standing stones out to the awestruck boys. There weren't any muggles around, when they checked with spells, so they landed and put up disillusionment charms and let the boys run around playing tag amidst the stones.

Severus touched the stones carefully, intrigued at the residual magic in the stones. It was quite different to the usual magic he was used to. It was more…earth bound. He'd never bothered to come here before – he'd simply never had the time, really. Now he was intrigued by the deep resonance of it.

Lucius, of course had come here many times, living not that far away. He was much more interested in the runes running over most of the stones surfaces. Most of them could not be seen by muggles, having been applied magically. Many were faded and barely detectable, but others seemed as fresh as they day they had been placed on the standing stones.

"You'll have to bring Lily here some day – she'll spend weeks pouring over these." Lucius laughed.

"Next time I need her gone so I can do research on house elves that she disapproves of I'll suggest it." Severus smirked.

"Excellent strategy." Lucius laughed. Severus had been trying to break some of Dobby's enchantments, weeks ago and the elf's screaming had brought the witches running. They ensuing yelling had covered the elf's escape. Explaining that the elf had not been in pain – he just didn't want Severus breaking the spells had only quieted them marginally. Severus had not enjoyed the chilly silence the rest of the day.

Lucius was slowly tracing a sigil, and mused. "You know, Harry's scar is just like the rune Sowilo – Suhil, meaning the sun…and victory." Severus turned to look at him curiously, and Lucius continued. "The Dark Lord marked him, as the prophecy said he would – but he apparently marked him as victorious." Lucius shifted, uncomfortably. "Lily could likely fill you in on more. It could mean nothing other than an oddly marked scar – or it could mean that Harry has a rune indicating his inevitable triumph over any enemies."

"I'm surprised Lily hasn't recognized it as a rune, then." Severus looked over at the rough-housing pain of children. "Of course that night was so traumatic and Lily pushes the thought of Harry ever facing Voldemort away from her, so she may not want to look at it."

Severus and Lucius watched the boys for a time, savoring the peacefulness of the scene. They hoped it would last, for awhile. But, inevitably the Dark Lord would return and they would be facing darkness again. Hopefully they would be ready.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N – The bears have disappeared for now, but the horse has gone bonkers. He thinks he's 2 instead of 20, and believes he's back on the racetrack.


	59. Christmas1983

LFAM59

Disclaimer- I don't make any money off SS/HP or this story

Chapter 59

Narcissa, Lily, Andromeda, Justine and Molly stood at the front of the large classroom, facing the 6th and 7th year students. They had seen the 4th and 5th year students the day before, and listed off enough tours, field trips and holiday excursions to make them eager to explore the wizarding world and participate in the new class. The muggleborn and half-bloods that had been somewhat reluctant to start this class were now intrigued by the books describing wizarding society. Even the purebloods and children with two magical parents looked eager to learn.

The older students they were facing now looked more skeptical. Many of the teenagers who had magical parents had a 'I already know everything look', many of the muggleborn or half bloods had a 'I don't need to know this – you're wasting my time look'.

Justine proceeded with her welcoming speech and then asked for questions. They braced themselves just in time. Dozens of hands were up. Justine picked the most supercilious looking pureblood girl in the class to tackle first.

"I already know all this, MY parents made sure I was well versed in society and culture." The girl made Lucius' somewhat arrogant tones sound friendly, Narcissa thought.

Justine, however was not a society lioness for nothing. She gave the girl the full brunt of her best haughty sneer, "I'm aware that your family - the Westlakes think they know how to behave in wizarding society, however I'm quite sure your family haven't memorized _**every**_ wizarding rite or custom, since your parents mucked up the solstice rite this past spring at the festival held at Amesbury."

There were snickers and outright laughter at Justine's declaration, and the furiously blushing and horrified girl sunk down in her chair. Other teens that thought the class a waste decided they would rather take the weekly class instead of having any of their families public faux pas dragged out in front of the classes.

A timid looking boy raised his hand, hoping Justine would show mercy, and she nodded to him. "I'm muggleborn, and I'll probably be going back to the muggle world. Do I really need to take this?"

Andromeda stood to answer him. "I lived in the muggle world for quite some time, until my daughter attended school. Even if you are living in the muggle world, there is no reason you can't visit friends here, and there are many museums with wizarding sections. You can still be a part of this world as well, and since you may have magical children, in the future, it's best to not cut all ties."

This seemed to answer the question several of the teenagers had, by the look of several faces.

Lily stood, and addressed the class, "I realize that we are springing yet another class on you – when some of you are entering your NEWT year. Some of you feel its knowledge you don't need, or already know. What many don't realize is that this is your heritage – and many cultures, not just ours are steadily losing the traditions that made them what they are. Those that just entered the wizarding world at age eleven need to know the rich heritage they have come into and the wonderful culture that they can participate in and pass on to their children. It's out there for you to claim, and this class is to show you that."

The teenagers listened to Lily's impassioned speech, many with rapt attention. At least some that had wondered whether to leave or stay in the wizarding world decided to look a bit further into it.

Molly stood and smiled at Lily. "I know other that being asked for general ideas of what job you wanted to go after in your 5th year, you've likely never thought about what to do once you've left here. You 6th years don't have to worry yet, but some of you 7th years likely need to figure out how to find a house or apartment – unless you _**like**_ living with your parents." Appalled eye-rolling answered that question. "Some of you might know where to shop for groceries, clothing, etc. Some of you don't. Any questions you might have on how to survive without asking your mom what to do every other minute – write down and turn them in, we'll try to also address those questions as well."

From the sudden, frantic whispering from the groups of boys, the idea of taking care of themselves had never occurred to them, and they planned to figure it out so they could avoid their 'mums' taking charge.

Narcissa now took her turn. "I know we haven't touched on everything you might be curious about. The ministry, in particular, and our laws confuse many. There are many companies and jobs in the wizarding world that you may be unaware or – some are not in Britain. We will tell you about them – there are likely many opportunities you are unaware of. Please don't hesitate to ask questions, or present topics you would like addressed."

Finally, the five women thought, the entire class was listening intently. They had expected that jobs and 'how to survive' would be of more interest to this class, as they were now facing those very prospects in the near future. Hopefully the muggleborns would have enough time to consider the wizarding world as a good alternative.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Moody, James and Kingsley watched Albus drop the necklace to the ground and step back. The glade in the Forbidden Forest was still scorched from the destruction of the cup. Moody and Kingsley cast a containment spell, and then Albus cast the _fiendfyre_ on the necklace. The fire raged - chimeras and phoenixes whirling around with dragons. The necklace gave way, at last, and the dark mist emerging was engulfed in the fire with a scream.

The fire was banished with less difficulty, this time, as Albus now knew the trick to it. The containment spell was dismissed, and the three wizards grinned at each other. Another Horcrux gone – something to celebrate for sure.

They were distracted by a shout from James, "We have some company, gentlemen." They looked over and saw a small group of centaurs watching them somberly. Seeing the wizards had noticed them they started walking toward them.

"You've destroyed part of the Dark Lord." They leader said matter-of-factly. "Good. You have more work to do, though."

Albus nodded to the centaur. He was glad they appeared untroubled by Horcruxes being destroyed under their noses, but he wasn't sure what to say to them. "We may need to destroy more of them here." He said hesitantly.

The centaurs nodded soberly. "Mars still glows, but it will get brighter again soon enough." One said sadly.

"You have part of the darkness hiding near you." A young centaur said, looking at Albus intently. "Look closely, before a young one finds it."

"Where? Where is it?" Albus asked quickly, wanting to shake the answer out of the cryptic centaur.

"I don't know where." The youngster said serenely. "But you are near it in your castle." The centaurs turned and ambled away, the older one still muttering about mars.

Albus sighed, it was maddening to have them give clues, and wander off. But he knew from long experience that he would get nothing more from them. Well, at least he knew that there was a Horcrux in Hogwarts – with it's thousands of hiding places.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Dumbledore looked out the window, watching the snow fall. The past few months had passed quietly, but he felt an increasing unease. There had been a lot of rumors and disquieting reports from the Hogsmeade werewolves. They were hundreds strong, now, in the town. The ministry had been watching them closely at first, but there were only positive reports from the wizards who lived there. Only an idiot would attack the place, as the werewolves guarded them with a vengeance. The werewolves were quite grateful for their acceptance, and would fight hard to keep Hogsmeade safe.

The huge Hogsmeade pack patrolled rather heavily around the town and near the school as well. Dumbledore encouraged this. He had asked Slughorn to ask the very advanced potions class to brew Wolfsbane to give to members of the pack patrolling the school area, as payment for their services. The students were eager for the extra credit, and it helped the pack.

The werewolves had reported the scents of unfamiliar werewolves around the school since September, and the stalkers were getting closer, and arriving more often. So far no one had recognized the scents, and they were concerned that it may be the rogues.

Fenrir and his pack had been curiously silent since attacking Damon. Albus was afraid Fenrir now had another target. It was now winter holidays, and the students had left this morning. There were the usual three or four that were staying over, but he hoped to be able to spend part of the holiday convincing Rufus and Amelia to station an Auror or two at Hogwarts for the remainder of this year. The thought of Fenrir targeting his students made his blood freeze.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Albus and Aberforth toasted each other with the wassail the Aberforth had insisted on providing. Mrs. Figg was giggled and watching Corbin and Ching chase each other around the empty boxes again. Corbin had been thrilled with the toys, of course, but Ching was always more fun. Ching hid in a box and pounced on Corbin as he went by. Aberforth cheered the kneazle on, and Albus urged Corbin to hide behind the tree, and do some pouncing himself.

The two brothers were a bit more at ease with each other. They still tended to mostly discuss students they both knew, and other mutual acquaintances. The elephant named Ariana was still in the middle of the room, unmentioned, but they hoped to be able to discuss her one day.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Rastaban listened to Fenrir and Leandros going over their plans for Hogwarts with growing dread. That moron was going to destroy everything. The only comfort he had was that he was the secret keeper for the Riddle Mansion, so the idiots couldn't give away his location even if…no, not if – _**when**_ they got caught. Rastaban planned to have an excellent exit strategy - he was sure to need it.

Most of the twenty-one werewolves looked eager to raid the school. The three vagrants, however, listened with stupefied expressions, and Delores looked nauseated with horror. She'd been listening in on them for months, but didn't know what to do. She wasn't allowed to leave, and didn't have the magical skill to break through the warding.

She didn't feel any particular loyalty to the Ministry – they had thrown her out in favor of that damn Lupin. She hated Fenrir, though – almost as much as she did Lupin. She also didn't like the idea of Fenrir and his pack turned loose in Hogwarts. She didn't particularly like children – pesky, whiny things, but she didn't want them abducted and turned into werewolves either. Making Fenrir lose out on his target, or better yet get captured or killed would be even better.

Delores looked over the three vagrants who had been turned. They were unpleasant stupid drunks, but they seemed as appalled by the plan as she was. The plan was to attack the children as they were taken back to the school after the winter break. They would be vulnerable in the horse-drawn sleighs from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts, and they would strike, then. No one would expect it because it was during the day, and no where near the full moon time. They would kill, or injure whomever they wished and each take a likely looking student back to the Riddle mansion.

Delores eyed the vagrants, again. She had taken to talking to the tall, thin one who was apparently named 'Dan' while they cooked supper or did the clean up afterwards. He was pleasant, if a bit reluctant to speak of himself. The attack would be in a few days, she would have to work fast.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Christmas was Happy for Harry and Cybele. Harry had a new batch of unbreakable potions vials and cauldron, etc so he could imitate dad while he was in the lab with him as well as numerous picture books. Severus had gleefully presented a 'family bracelet' with large jewels of all four of their birthstones in it to a enthusiastically grateful Lily. Severus was now the proud possessor of a cauldron with a platinum inner coating. Cybele's favorite present was the stuffed kneazle that was charmed to follow her and purr that Aurora had given her. Irish balefully glared at the fake interloper, and had plans to destroy it the first chance he got.

Larkin was looking over the knitted scarves, hats and sweater he'd been sent. The Snapes had given a gift voucher, along with more knitted stuff. Larkin chuckled –Severus most likely figured that he would prefer to pick out his own present, but Lily couldn't stand to not add something personal to the package.

Larkin looked over at Andrew. He'd visited his relatives a few times – making sure his friendly cousins were there, and never spent the night. He'd attended a Christmas party at his aunt and uncles, and gotten several nice robes as presents. He'd also gotten a deluge of Christmas gifts from old friends at Hogwarts. The students had taken turns writing him, insisting he attend next year, if allowed. He seemed torn, wanting to continue to help his werewolf friends, and completing his education.

Severus had insisted he would sell potions cheaply to who ever in Hogsmeade needed them, but Andrew was afraid some of the old, elderly and rather paranoid werewolves would not buy from someone other than him. Larkin offered to stand in for him, if he went back to school. Andrew finally reluctantly said he would introduce Larkin to his friends, and see if they would accept him.

One surprise was Andrew receiving a large, ornate Christmas card from Rhiannon Essex – owner of the fancy restaurant, who heard about Andrew. She was a second cousin, and wanted to wish him well. She hoped he would come by her restaurant and let her 'buy him dinner' one day.

The rumors that were swirling around Hogsmeade had reached Larkin and Andrew, and he had owled Albus about that, and received an owl in return that Albus was aware of them. Larkin sighed and hoped there was nothing bad on the horizon.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

New Years had arrived, along with the usual Defeat of Voldemort & New Years parties. Albus deliberately attended Rufus Scrimgeour's because he knew that Amelia Bones was there as well. He waited until most of the revelers had gone, and then cornered Head Auror and Section Chief.

"I've sent you the news of the rumors we've received about the werewolves stalking around Hogwarts. I'm becoming increasingly concerned about the student's safety. I'd like some Aurors to be at Hogwarts the remainder of the year. We can say they are there to assist the DADA teacher – we still have to refill that position every year it seems. And the Wizarding Culture Class would likely want them to tell the classes about the different Auror positions that are available, etc. I believe there is a real threat that needs to be addressed." Albus said it all in a rush, willing them to agree.

Rufus and Amelia looked at each other, silently communicating with raised eyebrows. Protecting wizarding children was always a priority. The Ministry might not have any say in how Hogwarts was run, but a covert protection detail would be okay. There were always Aurors in need of a change of pace after particularly brutal combat, or someone needing light duty after injuries.

"Alastor Moody." Rufus declared with a smirk – after all his fiancé was there, and he wasn't quite 100% as yet after his near – death.

"James Potter." Amelia said flatly. He was a walking time bomb since the death of Frank Longbottom. "We can look over some other names tomorrow."

Albus smiled in relief, that hadn't been such a battle after all. Rufus and Amelia smiled and all three toasted the arrival of 1984 one last time.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Dolores watched the werewolves closely, tomorrow was the raid. She cautiously pulled 'Dan' to one side. "Are you planning on helping them kill or abduct a bunch of kids tomorrow?" She watched the man hunch down and finally shake his head.

"You need a plan. When you all apparate to Hogsmeade, go to the ministry instead and warn them. They'll make you a hero – tell them they abducted and turned you and you waited until you could warn them of the raid." Delores whispered. Dan nodded and left.

The next morning the werewolves apparated to Hogsmeade to find good places to lie in wait for sleighs. Dan had whispered to the other two vagrants to apparate to Knockturn Alley instead, and they nodded. After arrival Dan said he was going to the Ministry to warn them. The other two decided to take their chances in the Alley, as they had some galleons from the rogues.

Dan went to the ministry, and managed to get to a skeptical Aurors desk. He told his story to an increasingly alarmed Kingsley Shacklebolt, who dragged him into Rufus' office. There was soon a mass migration of every available Auror to Hogsmeade. They charged up the path to Hogwarts, desperately running faster as they heard screaming and the sounds of spellcasting.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N :Yeah!!! A major cliffie – mostly because I haven't decided who has to die in the raid.


	60. Fenrir's Raid

LFAM60

Disclaimer – Not making any money – just look at my bank account, just having fun.

Chapter 60

They students piled out of the Hogwarts train on January 5th, still shouting about all their gifts. The train had a very early start – 7am, the Headmaster had sent notices that they wanted the students safely in the castle before the sun set.

James and Alastor were semi-happy to be there. James was relieved to not be facing Frank's still-empty desk every day, and the assignment was interesting. The upper years in the culture class wanted to hear about Auror duties and about any other ministry positions he and Alastor knew about.

The DADA position also needed shoring up. Cherise Knollwood was a cursebreaker from Gringotts who was quite good at defense spells and had been a champion dueler. She had heard the rumor that the DADA position was cursed and the Goblins had allowed her a year off to see about it. If she succeeded it would be a feather in their cap, of course. To her dismay she seemed to spend more time in the infirmary or St. Mungo's curse reversal than the classroom.

James and Alastor would be taking some of the classes, and filling in when (not if) she got injured or cursed and sent to the infirmary. The Headmaster had been understanding and sympathetic, he suggested she leave in May, so the curse wouldn't feel the need to kill her off. Either Moody or Potter would be staying until the end of the year. It was a blow to her pride that she had been unable to break the curse. Only the fact that Albus Dumbledore, himself, had been unable to break it as well soothed her pride.

Alastor and James had been told that there was a possible threat to the students from the rogue werewolves, and that their real mission was to keep an eye out for trouble. Sirius and Remus concurred about the threat. There had been a lot of rumors about the rogues sniffing around Hogwarts.

Larkin Armstrong was also there. He had said he wanted to talk more to Damon, he and Andrew both were fond of him. The more werewolves that were gathered together during the full moon, the less traumatic it seemed to be for them. Three wasn't a great number, but it noticeably easier for them. Severus and Lily had found that interesting and had muttered together about it. So far Severus hadn't found a use for the information, but he had hopes.

Larkin had also heard the rumors, and had a bad feeling about it all. If Fenrir was planning a raid, he knew he would attack at a vulnerable moment like this. He didn't doubt that Fenrir was going to attack, and he dreaded the possible fallout from it.

Severus was also getting comfortable in a sleigh with Damon, Larkin, Jocelyn and some other awestruck students, who couldn't decide who to stare at first. Severus had been blackmailed by Albus into returning with the students to give some lectures to the advanced potions class. He'd agreed to them, but he'd hoped to do them later in the year. Albus had threatened hexing his robes into wild colors if he didn't come, now. After listening to Larkin, he thought it was likely Albus simply wanted another fighter on hand.

Minerva climbed into the front sleigh and waved a wand for them to set off. The Thestrals were invisible to most of the students, so there was still the general gasp of delight from the youngest when the sleighs took off, apparently unaided. Minerva was a jumble of nerves, she steadfastly believed that the rogues were not going to attack – it made no sense to attack Hogwarts, in her view. It would bring the full weight of every wizard and witch in Wizarding Britain onto them. Of course she also had to acknowledge that Fenrir, himself, rarely made sense.

Albus paced through the school most of the morning, hoping he had enough safeguards in place. He wasn't even sure that there would _be_ an attack, so the plans had to be low-key and sneaky. Strong-arming Severus into arriving today had been a last minute add-on. Late afternoon arrived, and he walked toward the gates with Fawkes riding his shoulder. That was alarming in itself. Fawkes normally preferred to lurk in his office.

The first part of the trip was cheerful and quiet to Minerva's relief. Then the group of sleighs started across the large field leading up to the Hogwarts gates. There were wooded areas on both sides, and it was the perfect spot for an ambush. The Aurors and Severus tensed and Minerva anxiously asked the Thestrals for more speed. The oblivious children squealed happily as the sleighs sped toward the gates.

Larkin thought for a few moments they were home-free, that no attack would happen, after all. Then a familiar scent hit his and Damon's noses. His heart dropped in dread even as he yelled, "ITS FENRIR! They are attacking!" The warning came just in time, as werewolves ran toward them from both sides.

Minerva's heart was in her throat as she yelled the Thestrals to their greatest speed, and jumped from the sleigh to join the Alastor and Damon on one side. James, Larkin and Severus jumped to the other to defend the fleeing sleighs.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Fenrir had been fuming all day. He had heard the students were returning early and had taken his pack of nineteen to the most opportune spot they had found during their spying. He had left Dolores and Leandros at Riddle Manor with Rastaban. He didn't really trust Rastaban and Dolores would be a hindrance, so he left Leandros to keep an eye on things. To his fury he found the vagabonds from Knockturn Alley were AWOL when they arrived and started taking their places. He growled again – that left sixteen of them, eight on each side of the tract.

At last they heard the sleighbells and excited chatter of children and there were grins and evil chuckles from all of them – At Last!

As agreed, they waited until the middle of the group was in front of them and just as they were ready Fenrir heard someone yell that Fenrir was there. He cursed long and loud as he ordered the attack, but the damage was done and there were defenders on each side of the sleighs. To Fenrir's glee he recognized Larkin Armstrong. That old Packleader had ruined several of his plans, and other werewolves and packleaders listened to him to the exclusion of Fenrir.

Fenrir snarled and charged.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The sleighs sped by with shrieking children inside and Minerva hoped they would make it. There were forty sleighs with between eight and twelve children in each. Some sixth and seventh years jumped out to help with defense, to her dismay. She hoped they were extremely competent.

The werewolves got close enough to throw curses and hexes. The defenders braced themselves and returned fire. They threw shields up as the sleighs continued to speed by and a few werewolves bounced off them. There was soon a blaze of curses and counter-curses.

Minerva gleefully transfigured a couple of werewolves into cats who promptly ran up nearby trees, squalling unhappily. Alastor cast a barrage of shields and _reductos_ at the onrush of werewolves, downing several rather quickly. Damon and Jocelyn went back to back and starting hexing everything that moved.

On the other side James and Severus put up an assault of curses that killed three werewolves right away and made the werewolf charge falter to a near halt. Ryan Summersby and Justus Wood, the Headmaster's other assistants, threw whatever shields they could muster between the werewolves curses and the sleighs.

Larkin stood in the center, his anger and protective instincts raising his own wolf swiftly. His usually gentle eyes turning a luminous gold and they landed heavily on the sight of the one werewolf he despised with his every breath - Fenrir, who had also spotted Larkin and was returning his snarl of hatred.

"Fenrir, you disgrace your pack and the very name of werewolf." Larkin called across the yards of space between them.

"Prepare for death, you old has-been. Any true werewolf will rejoice to return to a proper pack – who makes wizards and witches shudder to say their names." Fenrir grinned a bit maniacally, and charged toward Larkin, the other four werewolves rallying and charging after him.

Severus threw a very hard blasting curse, catching a werewolf mid-jump and smashing him into a tree, causing his head to make a sickening crunch. James caught another with a severing curse that landed, as luck would have it, in the neck. The results were not pretty.

Meanwhile Fenrir charged into a physical battle that would have been amazing, if it hadn't been so terrifying. The old werewolf had hidden strength that to Fenrir's amazement nearly matched his own. The fight was fast but brutal. Larkin's claws had extended and he clawed Fenrir brutally. Fenrir bludgeoned Larkin repeatedly with his fists in return, then tore into him with his own claws, determined to kill.

Larkin had been stunned by the blows and then could feel the claws tearing into vital organs. He hoped he had at least kept Fenrir occupied long enough to buy the students precious minutes to get away. Larkin gathered what strength he had left to push Fenrir off him one last time.

Severus had watched the fight with horror, unable to risk firing off a curse without risking hitting Larkin. After endless moments Larkin pushed Fenrir far enough away to allow Severus his chance. Severus cast the _Sectumsempra _with all the magic at his disposal. The rush of outgoing magic made him almost black out, but his aim was true. He had cast the spell hard enough that the cuts almost went straight through the werewolf. Fenrir would have howled, but one cut went nearly through his neck - and killed him.

James was distracted for a nearly fatal moment by Fenrir's death. The final werewolf on that side of the fleeing sleighs took advantage of his split second of inattention and swiped a clawed hand at his neck leaving five deep lacerations down the neck and chest, downing the Auror and causing heavy bleeding.

Ryan and Justus had been in a sleigh with the Auror Potter asking questions about Auror duties. When the attack occurred they had followed him into the fray without hesitation. They had watched Fenrir's death with a mix of horror and relief. When James went down under the last werewolf they reacted automatically. They both cast – a _Reducto_ and a _Diffindo_. Afterwards, they never did learn which of them had cast the fatal spell.

Severus pulled Larkin onto his lap and cursed – the wounds were deep and bleeding heavily. He pulled a bottle of liquid dittany and poured it into the wounds. He heard two students yelling hysterically and looked over.

James Potter was lying unconscious and bleeding out quickly. He pulled out his second – and last bottle of the liquid. Larkin was still bleeding, but less. James would be dead in seconds. He tossed the bottle to the students and yelled for them to pour it over the wounds. One did so with shaky hands, looking pale.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The Aurors poured onto the scene, and two of the werewolves still standing apparated away. The last one was howling and running to catch the last sleigh. Unfortunately for him, Gwenog Jones was in its back seat with her Beater's bat and when he got close enough, she swung for his head like the Quidditch Cup was depending on it, knocking him into a well-deserved coma.

Sirius Black and Remus raced to James, horrified at his condition. The Dittany had worked better on his younger, non-werewolf (and therefore not resistant) body and the bleeding had stopped, but the wounds were not closing.

Severus was casting charms on Larkin and barked at Sirius, as he threw two vials at him. "Black! They poured dittany on the wounds, but he bled heavily. Give him the blood replenisher and healing potions and _get him to St Mungo's_, or he won't last an hour."

The horrified pair obeyed and used an emergency portkey. Severus looked at the two shocked students. "You did well, but get to the castle now and tell the Headmaster what's happened."

"No need, Severus I am here. But he's right – gather up any students still here and get to the castle." The boys obeyed the Headmaster as Albus ran to Severus' side.

The Aurors were gathering up the werewolves dead and otherwise. The two cats and Gwenog's victim were the only survivors and two had escaped, leaving eleven dead werewolves including Fenrir.

"I'm not sure he'll survive a portkey, Albus." Severus said desperately, as he poured a healing potion down the unconscious werewolf.

Albus knelt by the old packleader, and eyed Fenrir's remains that were being gathered up. The Aurors left with bodies and prisoners quickly. Scrimgeour and Bones stayed to take reports and wandered up, along with Moody.

Alastor stood close by. "Yeah sure a portkey is out of the question?" They'd all seen what Severus and Larkin had done while they were still running to the scene and wished they could help Larkin. Severus shook his head, the stress of a portkey would re-open the wounds and kill him.

Albus turned to Fawkes, who was looking at the pair closely. "Can you help?"

Fawkes flew down to Larkin and wept tears into the still open wounds. They closed up, but the old werewolf did not awaken. Fawkes warbled and looked at Severus smiled hesitantly at the bird. "Thank you for trying. I know werewolf wounds are resistant."

Albus conjured a stretcher and Moody and Severus lifted him carefully onto it. Three sleighs had returned for them and they placed him in one and went to the infirmary, placing his broken form gently into a bed.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Hogwarts was a hive of activity. The Heads of House sorted through the children gathered in the Great Hall, administering calming draught by the gallon. There were numerous bruises and even a broken arm and wrist here and there, from children trampling each other in the race into the castle, forgetting they were safe once past the gates.

They gradually settled when the Headmaster entered with the Aurors. He went to the front and stood at the podium. "Attention please!" There was an abrupt silence. "I realize that today's experience was terrifying, but the rogue werewolves that attacked are all gone from here. They are dead or in custody. Fenrir Greyback is dead. None of they students from here were injured by the rogues."

There were scattered cheers from the students. More Aurors were soon coming in the doors with other ministry people, including Cornelius. Parents would need to be advised of the events, and a statement given to the press. Albus sighed, it could be worse – no students had been harmed. He looked over the Great Hall – well, at least not harmed **physically**.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Aurors and ministry workers made literally hundred of firecalls to parents and spent a great deal of time soothing anxious parents. The more hysterical students had a parent over to sit with them awhile. Eventually the calming draughts worked on students and parents alike and the Great Hall overflowed for the supper.

The feverish terror of the attack had given way to admiring reminiscing about the Aurors' and teacher's defense and the students that had helped with the defense. There was awestruck whispering about Larkin and Severus taking on Fenrir. Gwenog now had a worshiping crowd of devotees who had turned her one hit into an all-out battle.

Cornelius worked feverishly and managed a reassuring statement over the wizarding wireless that very evening, emphasizing that there were no student casualties, and almost all the rogues were dead or in custody with only four still at large. Importance was placed on Fenrir's death and the fact that werewolves had warned the Aurors and one had was near death after blocking Fenrir, himself.

He hoped all their work had not been undone. He had become fond of Remus and many of the werewolves he had met. Larkin had been invaluable, he knew and if he died his loss would be keenly felt.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N – There you are! I didn't kill off anyone but a bad guys, although there were a couple of severe injuries.


	61. St Mungo's and the Infirmary

LFAM61

Disclaimer- I don't own the Potterverse.

Chapter 61

Sirius and Remus carried James into the Auror's Emergency entrance and were immediately surrounded by medical personnel. Sirius gave a somewhat disjointed rundown of the werewolf attack to them, and stood nearby wringing his hands as they worked on his friend.

"What's already been used on him?" A Healer with the name Sharpstone barked at him.

"Potions Master Snape was there and had liquid dittany that some students poured on him. He had us give a blood replenisher and healing potion to him." Remus answered, as Sirius was looking a bit wild eyed and agitated.

There seemed to be a general relaxing among the healers, "Oh, good, we should have no difficulty fixing him right up."

Sirius collapsed on a chair in relief, but Remus still looked serious. "The clawing was from a werewolf, although it is not a full moon. I am a werewolf, myself, but some of the intricacies of it escape me. There are conflicting ideas as to whether being clawed outside of the full moon will cause any changes." Remus asked hesitantly.

Healer Sharpstone was waving his wand to scan for unseen injuries, and he looked over at Remus speculatively. "Yes, there has been a lot of back and forth with opinions on that. The consensus is that it depends on whether the werewolf is like Fenrir – partially transforming even outside of the full moon. Auror Potter or someone present at the attack should be able to tell us that."

The Healers were finishing up, and one came over to ask, "Should we be expecting many more victims?"

Sharpstone looked chagrined that he hadn't asked that, and they both looked at them expectantly.

"All the students escaped, although several joined the teachers to defend the sleighs full of students. Packleader Larkin was badly injured, but Severus was working on him. Any other injuries you see will be the rogues. There are probably bruises or minor injuries from panicky students, although Pomfrey should be able to take care of that."

Sharpstone frowned and turned to a group of several dozen Healers and mediwitches huddled there anxiously. News of a werewolf attack on Hogwarts had spread like wildfire and many had come seeking information – more than one had a child there, or a family members child. Sharpstone pointed at a group of six "You lot work with kids, floo over to Hogwarts and see if they need aid. _And send word to us_." The group perked up and ran for the floos.

Sirius muttered to Remus and headed to the floos himself to firecall Sylvia, who stepped through immediately with Charlus and her sister, Renee. She had immediate hysterics that James was lucky to miss, and after a calming draught she settled into a nearby chair to look tragically at her husband.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus and Albus lay Larkin carefully down on a cot, and Poppy hustled over from a huddle of sniffling children with bruises. "Great Merlin!"

Moody headed off questions with "Larkin and Severus killed Fenrir, and Larkin took the brunt of the assault." Moody looked at the werewolf morosely. He, like most of the Aurors had come to like the old packleader and admired his stubborn cheerfulness, and refusal to lie down and die.

Poppy paled as she ran her wand over the stricken form, the wounds had been partially closed by the dittany, but still oozed blood. But Fenrir's blows had done serious damage to his internal organs – Fenrir knew exactly where to hit. She applied dittany in a poultice and bandaged the cuts. They would heal okay, more Blood Replenisher was given – a wave of the wand showed his levels were nearing normal. Poppy gave a healing potion and sighed.

Werewolf physiology was tricky. They were resistant to some curses, and their strength made them difficult to kill. Once badly injured, though, healing them was equally difficult; the wolf resisted many of the healing magics as too intrusive. She passed her wand over his body and chanted. She was able to slow the bleeding to a trickle, and hoped the wolf inside would finish the job. The injured organs would have to heal on their own with whatever magical support the wolf would allow.

To her relief a dozen St Mungo's healer flooed in and scattered to help soothe the hysteria and heal any minor injuries in the infirmary. Two started helping her with Larkin, who remained unconscious. One firecalled St Mungo's with news, and a few more healers came over to help.

Severus was still seated next to Larkin when Lily and Andrew came in with a huge box of potions. Poppy and the other healers looked relieved; the school infirmary supply closet was not up to serving the sheer number of hysterical children. The healers spread out over the school, to assist the Heads of House and teachers in doling out potions and reassuring the students and parents who had arrived.

Albus had left once Poppy had taken over, but Fawkes had stayed, chirping quietly to himself. Fawkes had done what he could at the scene of battle, but werewolves were so _stubborn._ The wolf inside was fierce and reluctant to accept help from those not of the pack. The healers finally stepped back. They had done all they could, as well.

Fawkes flitted to the foot of the bed and peered down at the aging Packleader. Fawkes had become as protective of the students of Hogwarts as the Headmaster, and Larkin had risked everything to prevent this disastrous raid. He didn't mind lending further assistance. Fawkes spread his wings a bit and sang. It was a soothing song that encouraged healing.

Larkin was not conscious – the wolf had sent him into a healing coma to prevent futher injury. But the wolf was there, bitterly resenting all these non-wolves messing about with Larkin. The silly songbird was just another intruder. But then it started to sing, mesmerizing him with the beautiful sound. The wolf slowly relaxed and also fell into a sleep as well.

The Healers watched Larkin's joints and muscles relax and a scan showed that he was now in a more restful sleep instead of simply in a coma. Much better. Poppy smiled and thanked Fawkes, who warbled and settled in to watch over the werewolf for a time.

Severus clenched Lily's hand and desperately fought for control. He wanted to rage and throw some things. He had only a few older men he looked up to. Albus had slowly become trustworthy in his eyes and he valued him, but he didn't see him on a daily basis.

Larkin, however, over the past two years had become a fixture in Briarfrost. Larkin had his own apartment but he was still _there_, every day, helping with things and giving sage advice, advising and encouraging. Essentially the father he'd never known.

That was what his father should have been doing at this point - living nearby and available as a trusted and beloved older adult. Instead Tobias was dead and unmissed. Now they had Larkin - and Larkin had carved a niche in their life that would not be easily filled. Severus looked at Andrew's pale and tear-streaked face. The boy had latched onto Larkin as fiercely as Severus had.

Lily stroked Severus' hand, and worried. Larkin looked so…so _still_. She knew how attached Severus, Andrew and Harry were to Larkin. His loss would be a blow. She recalled how devastated she had been when her parents had died in a car crash. She and Petunia had wept together and at least partially healed their breach. They were conversing by letter now with an occasional lunch date.

Severus had not mourned his fathers death, he had sneered that he had been no loss. She hoped he did not lose the support Larkin had represented. Her other arm clutched Andrew closely; Andrew had been trying to talk Larkin into becoming his guardian and his loss would be a blow to Andrew as well.

A house elf brought them meals at dinner time. Lily and Andrew ate a bit, but Severus just looked at the food blankly and drank a bit of juice. Lily hoped Jimmy remembered to not let Harry and Cybele see dessert until they ate, or they would want the dessert, instead. Lily shook her head; one meal of desserts instead of vegetables wouldn't hurt them. She had more important things to worry about.

Lucius appeared silently, Narcissa had gone to help with students, but he had heard that Larkin had been so injured he couldn't even be portkeyed out. He liked Larkin, but had been wary of him – he hadn't understood Severus' unreserved trust in what had always been considered a dark creature. He felt a bit ashamed that he never really trusted the kindly old Packleader.

Lucius conjured a chair and sat beside Severus, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder. Severus turned his eyes to him and silent support was conveyed. They could only wait it out, now.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Albus dismissed the students to their dorms after the late meal. They were told that there was to be no wandering – that they were to stay strictly in the dorm. The Heads of House intended to spend the night in the common rooms to hand out dreamless sleep to anyone who awakened with nightmares.

There were only families left in the hall, and Albus braced himself as they slowly walked in his direction. He hoped the fallout was not bad.

Gwenog Jones' father was first, an enormous tree of a man with hands the size of dinner plates. He was willing to bet Mr. Jones would even given Hagrid pause. Mr. Jones raised and trained hippogriffs and Albus couldn't imagine any of them rebelling against him. The man cleared his throat, and looked around at the others – there were at least sixty of them. Apparently Gervaise Jones had been deputized by the others. Albus had noticed the parents conferring during the meal, and Jones making the rounds of the tables.

"Headmaster, I think we…" He waved a hand around indicating the parents. "…have compiled a fairly good idea of what happened. We want you to know we are grateful for the pains you took – obtaining Aurors and others to ride with the children; I know there would have been deaths without your precautions." There was general nodding among the parents. "We have been discussing the situation and we parents who are here are in agreement."

Albus clenched his teeth and tensed. He wasn't sure how he would react if they demanded Damon's removal.

Gervaise's somehow became sterner. "None of us wish our children to go to Hogsmeade on the weekends until we are sure all the rogues have been caught or have left Britain. They may try for reprisals after their losses. We want them to stay inside Hogwarts protection." The man straightened and stared at Albus and the other parents waited tensely for his answer.

Albus felt distinctly wrong-footed. Gervaise's speech had gone in a direction he hadn't predicted. He managed to quickly shift gears, before the parents could think his silence meant he disagreed.

"I must admit I hadn't thought of the weekend trips, as yet. But you have a solid point and I can assure you there will be no Hogsmeade's weekends until things are resolved." Albus smiled at the general sigh of relief and Gervaise's face relaxed into being only mildly menacing. "I will send a flyer to all parents before the trips are resumed and ask for permission slips to be resigned before any students go to Hogsmeade, again."

The parents nodded to each other, finding the plan to be excellent. A woman edged forward a bit, nervously wringing her hands. Justus Wood's rather timid mother – Jenny, if he remembered - A frail looking wisp in comparison to her robust son.

"My son and his friend Ryan fought behind the Auror James Potter – they said he was badly hurt, and that the werewolf who had ridden with the students – Larkin – they think was his name - was near death after fighting Fenrir. Do we have news of them?" The group of parents looked at him expectantly. He was even more glad than ever that Poppy had whispered news in his ear before the meal had ended.

"The Auror Potter is doing well – he is in no danger, now. The Packleader Larkin Armstrong, however…well, you must understand he is rather elderly, for a werewolf. He was badly enough injured that he could not even be portkeyed." The parents looked grave, and Jenny Wood covered her mouth in horror.

Gervaise's gravelly voice rumbled in sympathy. "Is there anything we can do?"

Albus sighed and shook his head. "He seems to be resting at present, but prayers for the injured are always welcome. He would welcome the expressions of goodwill, I know."

There was general nodding all around, again, and the group went to the floo near the entrance at the great hall to return to their homes. Albus sighed in relief and waved at them with a lighter heart. Now and then people surprised him pleasantly. Damon hadn't even been mentioned.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The werewolves Ben and Janus apparated to the edge of the Riddle Manors wards and entered them, and ran inside, breathless with outrage at their unexpected defeat and terror at the loss of their packleader. Leandros was waiting and listened to their tale with a look of stupefied horror.

They had been slaughtered like sheep?! How had that happened? And Fenrir!...he couldn't even conceive of the idea of that old devil dying.

Rastaban listened from the doorway, and Dolores stood behind him drinking in the story of Fenrir's death and the packs defeat like a fine wine. She hadn't dared hope her whispered words would cause such a spectacular result.

Rastaban listened in disgust, what a bunch of wastrels. Giving up an excellent life of raiding for what? To be butchered in front of the very gates of Hogwarts? The morons.

Rastaban strode forward. With the loss of their packleader, they would be looking for leadership. Leandros was the strongest werewolf, now, but he had always deferred to Rastaban and he hoped to reinforce that.

"Well, there are now five of us. We need to lay low for a bit and then decide what we're going to do." Rastaban declared flatly. "Any thoughts of reprisals or further raids needs to end, now – unless you are feeling suicidal – in which case, go ahead and leave right now, but I'll be removing you from the wards if you do."

The three werewolves all nodded hesitantly, and Leandros finally spoke up. "Yes, we have plenty of supplies to last for months, since it's only the five of us, now."

"But we should at least track down the deserters – those traitorous layabouts from Knockturn Alley." Janus objected.

"NO. If we go after them now, we'll be caught. We can get them another time, when the entire world isn't looking for us." Leandros glared into Janus' rebellious eyes. "We'll discuss our plans over the next few weeks and decide what to do."

Janus glared after the other four as they despondently went in for a meal. He wasn't taking orders from that pup of a werewolf or that jumped up Death Eater.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The infirmary was silent and dark. Lily had turned their chairs into a comfortable overstuffed sofa. Andrew was asleep with his head pillowed on Lily's shoulder. Lily was asleep, head leaning back. She would likely have a stiff neck in the morning.

Fawkes was still perched on the end of the bed, with his head under his wing. He had stubbornly refused to leave when Albus came to fetch him. Albus had shrugged and said the phoenix must have a reason. Albus had told them about the parents 'conference' with him and they had all brightened. It sounded like that parents, at least were not blaming werewolves who were _not_ rogues.

Severus looked over at Lucius, who was now in a comfortable recliner asleep. Narcissa had sat with them for a time and then went to check on the various children. She promised to make sure Harry and Cybele had more than chocolate cake for supper, and that Draco and the twins hadn't talked the house elves into bringing a Granian into the Manor.

Severus looked at Larkin; he had started to doze off, himself and thought he had heard something. Larkin twitched again and his eyelids fluttered.

Severus leaned forward. "Larkin?"

Larkin looked at Severus blearily, "This isn't Briarfrost, I take it?"

Severus smiled in relief. "You were too injured to portkey, so you get to try out the lumpy beds in Hogwarts school infirmary. How are you feeling?"

"Like I lost a fight with Fenrir Greyback." Larkin quipped. "I feel like my insides are on fire."

Lucius had woken to the voices, and Fawkes was eyeing Larkin closely. Severus got up and fetched a sleepy Poppy who examined Larkin. Lily and Andrew blinked awake, and they smiled happily at Larkin.

"You're cuts are healed, and the bleeding has stopped, but your spleen, kidneys and liver…well, Fenrir did a lot of damage." Poppy and Larkin exchanged a look. Larkin and Poppy were both aware of the lengthy healing process it would be.

Poppy sighed, "It's going to be a race – getting you healed enough to survive the full moon in three weeks." The others gasped, but Larkin nodded – he knew the odds of an older werewolf surviving a full moon when already injured.

Poppy handed Larkin a pain potion and he took it gratefully – it was one potion the wolf inside would accept - it simply deadened pain. He took the healing potion as well with a grimace – the wolf always fought this one. The healing potion 'messed with his insides', and the wolf hated that.

Fawkes trilled and then started his song again. The reawakened wolf listened to the silly bird and resentfully went back to sleep and Larkin followed him.

Lily gathered Andrew up and returned back to Briarfrost after an encouraging kiss to Severus' brow. Lucius and Severus settled back to continue their vigil. Lucius wanted to talk to Albus in the morning, and Severus wanted to check Larkin in the morning.

He spent the night trying to think of a way to help Larkin win this race and ensure his survival.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N – Can't decide whether to make James have some werewolf qualities like Bill got, or just worry Sylvia about it awhile.


	62. Aftermath

LFAM62

Disclaimer: I don't own the Potterverse, just having fun.

Chapter 62

Sylvia watched the three Marauders laughing and joking with resentment. Her sister, Renee sniffed in disparagement, making Sylvia squirm in embarrassment. Early in her marriage Sylvia had just been happy to have landed a wealthy, young, pureblood wizard – something even her sister hadn't accomplished. James Potter had been quite a trophy for her. Now that she had re-entered society, it wasn't enough to just be rich and a pureblood. Her own escapades as a stripper were hard to overcome, but James, Sirius and Remus' collective sneers at the society she was trying to impress made it a study in futility.

Sylvia was beginning to wonder if it was worth it. James made it clear every time she presented an invitation to a 'high society' event that he would not be enticed to go to _any_ of them, _**ever**_. Her family accepted her with tight-lipped reluctance and her sisters friends continued to look at her with amused snickers.

Sylvia hunched down in her chair in fury. She had done what she had to, to survive in the wizarding world. As the next rung up from a squib, there were few jobs open to her and the only marriage offers her parents had found had been to horrid old men looking for a young body to warm their beds. She'd made her own way and had snagged a prize – whether it had been by fair means or foul.

Sylvia looked over at her snooty sister and fumed a little more. Renee would never make a match with the likes of James. She sometimes felt that Renee was a bit jealous of her near-squib sister. Their parents were only comfortably well off – not rich, and Renee's job kept her fairly well – but not well enough to afford the robes she needed for the events she attended with Sylvia. Sylvia always sprang for robes for the two of them – as well as their parents, if they wished to go as well. Yet all three of them acted like they were doing her a favor by being seen in her presence.

She was sick of it. Society would never truly accept her back. Even if James caved in and went with her – they would welcome him and snub her again the minute his back was turned. If James actually cared about society, he would likely be able to force some acceptance, but he didn't and she may as well stop trying. She wasn't really enjoying it anymore – at first it had been exciting to just be at the social events, but the snubs were more and more difficult to ignore.

Sylvia squared her shoulders and turned to Renee. "I appreciate your coming here with me, Renee, but you should go back to our parent's house and let them know James is alright."

Renee looked flustered. "But you don't even know if he's…" Renee's voice dropped to a hiss. "…if he's…tainted. You don't want to stay married to an…animal. I know that supporting werewolves has become fashionable, but our parents will not want you to keep one in the family."

Sylvia stared at Renee. She seriously expected Sylvia to just dump Potter and everything she'd literally clawed her way up the ladder to get - over a few scratches? James wasn't a werewolf; they expected that the worst that could happen was enhanced senses during the full moon…so what did that matter?

Renee watched her and misunderstood her look of incredulity. "I'm sure you could break the pre-nuptial over this…" Unfortunately Renee's voice had risen and the three men turned to look at them, eyes boring into Sylvia's back that was now to them.

"Are you crazy, I'm not leaving my husband and child over such idiocy…?" Sylvia noticed Renee's look of sudden embarrassment, and whipped around to see their audience. She was abruptly relieved she hadn't mentioned that she wouldn't leave the wealth, either.

The Marauders were looking at her in surprised approval, for once. She knew that in some areas she had been lacking, in James' friends eyes, but it hadn't mattered to her. The two of them had always silently acknowledged that they were a convenience to each other, with perhaps some lust and faint affection thrown in – they did have a child together, and they both loved Charlus. Still, they had more that many arranged marriages had.

From the look in his eye, she had surprised James pleasantly as well. She was doubly glad that she had responded that way to Renee. James would be easy to handle for a time if he viewed her as a courageously loyal wife. Sylvia turned back to Renee with a dismissive look, making her huff and leave with an angry look.

Sylvia turned back and smiled faintly at the three impressed marauders. She had some fences to mend with them, but it shouldn't be difficult, now.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus watched Larkin sleep. It had been almost a week, and the old werewolf was slowly getting better. The healing seemed slow, but it was quicker than they had expected. His body was responding a little better to the healing potions. Apparently Fawkes was able to charm the wolf into a trance long enough for the potions to work without the wolf resisting it. The werewolf physiology still didn't allow for the swift healing that wizards usually enjoyed, but it would hopefully be fast enough to beat the full moon.

Madame Pomfrey had told the phoenix when the potions would be administered, so the bird could leave to eat and look in on the Headmaster to get his head scratched and bum treats off him. The Headmaster was busy these days. Most parents were simply relieved at the lack of casualties and with all but two or three of the rogues dead or captured they felt Hogwarts was the safest place in spite of the incident. The announcement of Hogsmeade weekends being cancelled had relieved many minds, although the student body had been outraged.

The papers had run story after story about the attack, celebrating anyone and everyone that had been even remotely involved in the defense of the students. Even the students involved had seen their pictures and stories in the newspapers.

Gwenog had a starry-eyed following of admirers. Ryan, Jocelyn and Justus had as much newspaper time, now, as Damon did. The sixth years, Graham and Miles, who had helped Minerva were somewhat overawed by the attention, and reporters were soon banned from the school so the students could get back to being educated.

One of Albus' main problems, these days was keeping over-anxious reporters from getting to Larkin. He hoped the old packleader was up to an interview, soon. He was the lone hold-out in the interviews and the reporters were anxious to get the 'werewolf hero's story'.

Alastor had taken up his duties with a vengeance. Striding through the halls – even his limp seemed to ooze menacing protectiveness. He had reassured numerous parents, himself and was taking over several of the DADA classes. James would be joining him by the end of the week.

James had gotten enough front page that he had been only mildly annoyed by the banner headline about Severus Snapes killing Fenrir Greyback. The press had been rabid to hear more about the fight between Larkin, Severus and Fenrir. They had made do with the eyewitness accounts, but Albus had finally insisted Severus give a short interview, so the reporters would leave.

Severus had read the paper with resignation. Being touted as a fearsome duelist, able to take down a legendary killer with a single spell was better that the sickeningly sweet stories they **had **been running about him.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Rufus and Amelia eyed the two werewolves with irritation. The few minutes they had with them under veritaserum weren't enough to find out what rogues were still out there for sure. They had had a fairly accurate list of the rogues, and had been marking them off as they identified the dead bodies.

They needed to be sure, though, that they knew exactly who was still out there. The werewolves that had been turned into cats were confused by events. They did not remember the fight after they had been transfigured, and by the time they listed the wolves that were dead and asked for names of who might be left the Veritaserum had worn off.

The werewolf that Gwenog had whacked was still to barmy to question. It was all quite frustrating.

Then they heard the commotion outside the interrogation room. Emmaline Vance and Kingsley Shacklebolt were almost literally dragging a wizard down the hall.

Janus had decided to rid the world of the vagabonds that had deserted them. He had found them easily in Knockturn Ally, and Dan had had the misfortune to be with them at the time. The fight had been one-sided and bloody. It had also been loud enough to attract the Aurors attention. Janus had been apprehended as he finished off the unfortunate Dan.

The two Aurors dragged him into an empty room, with Rufus and Amelia right behind them.

"He killed Dan – the werewolf that warned us of the attack on Hogwarts." Kingsley frowned unhappily. Dan had seemed a decent enough sort – the kind that was his own worst enemy, unable to resist his firewhiskey and simply floating along in life wherever the wind took him. "Two others were dead – likely the two he said had also been captured, but escaped because they didn't want to attack children."

"Traitors!! They left when we truly needed them – we could have captured many recruits and killed our enemies - but they deserted us!" Janus raged in fury.

Kingsley cuffed the back of Janus' head. "It's to their credit they objected to killing or turning children." With some wrestling Janus had veritaserum poured down his throat and was soon glassy-eyed.

"Who is left of Fenrir's pack?" Rufus asked.

Janus struggled a bit, and then relaxed. What did he care about those weaklings? "Leandros and that cub Ben are left – and that sniveling idiot Dolores – all she does is cook and hide from everyone. Rastaban seems to be more in charge than Leandros. I can't believe he's willing to listen to someone not of the pack."

"That's all of them?" Amelia could hardly believe their luck. "Where is the hideout?" She asked, though she was sure it was still under fidelus. At Janus' confused desperation at the question, they were now all _certain_ the hideout was still well charmed.

Rufus sat back in relief. "Well, Dolores appears to be a prisoner – before he died, Dan said she had given him the idea of how to escape and warn us. So the only two rogues really at large are Leandros and this Ben. Rastaban is still at large with them, and is apparently in charge now. He's too clever to run rampant like Fenrir. They'll lay low, now – which gives us time to put more flyers around – when they resurface people will know who to look for."

"We'll need to make it clear to people that Dolores is their captive, and that she's not wanted as a criminal." Amelia said, reluctantly. She'd disliked the snotty, prejudiced little toad. However, if she had tried to stop the raid, she was owed a little consideration – a very little.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Albus sat with his four assistants sitting at a round table, potential projects, and projects they had been working on spilled around them. Jocelyn seemed happy – almost twitching to get back to her information on an alchemical formula to change the ingredients used make floo powder, making the loss of ingredients during the process less and the output more.

Floo powder could be expensive, even if making it oneself. It had been around since the 1200's and the recipe was not difficult to find, but few could do the intricate work. If she could make the process easier and less wasteful – it would be an achievement. Albus was quite proud with how clever she was.

Damon, since his change into a werewolf – well, Albus could see his direction of study was being subtly altered. He was still interested in animagus forms and teaching the art to others, but he now had an interest in how the werewolf transformation takes place – the triggers and the changes that occurred. Damon had accumulated a vast array of information. Albus had no idea of where it would take Damon, but he was willing to give him a free rein and encouragement – who knew what a motivated and talented wizard like Damon could do if given the opportunity?

Albus looked at the last two. Ryan and Justus had been giddy with relief immediately after the attack. The adulation from the other students and the press had kept them busy and elated, but it had been almost a week, now. They now had an unhappy, haunted look that had grown over the past few days.

"Anything troubling you Ryan, Justus?" Albus asked gently.

Justus started to shake his head, but Ryan burst out with an exclamation of horror. "I killed someone – _murdered them_, and they're thanking me." The boys both looked pale and ready to vomit in anguish.

Albus sank back. He knew they were upset, but the reason for it surprised him. It shouldn't – the few times a death had occurred at school the one responsible – or who at least thought himself responsible had always been stricken with guilt. Well, with the exception of Tom Riddle, who had never owned up to it.

With the events playing out that Ryan and Justus were defending the lives of their fellow students, he had hoped the two had escaped the cycle of guilt. They obviously had not.

Jocelyn and Damon looked upset and helpless in the face of the pair's obvious despair.

"Ryan, you and Justus do not know who cast the fatal spell. However, it was not murder – you both were defending innocent children from kidnapping or death, and at the end you were protecting Auror Potter's very life. Yes, the taking of a life is regrettable – and it is too your credit that you do not feel good about it, but you had the choice of killing or standing by while someone else died." Albus spoke gently but firmly. The boys seemed to weigh his words, and slowly nodded.

Albus decided he would be contacting a mindhealer in the morning for them. Several had arrived at the castle immediately after the attack, listening to children's fears and soothing those they could. This pair would soon be seeing a mindhealer and talking to them, whether they liked it or not.

The pair settled enough to talk about their projects and the rest of the meeting went smoothly. Albus was quite proud of all of them. If only there were time to apprentice them all – but he would see to it that they all had excellent placement. He eyed Jocelyn, her innovative way of looking at alchemy had stirred his old fascination for the subject, if he didn't apprentice her himself he would likely find himself pleading with his old master Flamel to reconsider his retirement from teaching apprentices.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Harry walked around the house in discontent; dad and mum had been absent most of the time for several days, and when they were home they were busy. At three and ½ Harry had become used to spending much of his day with his dad, and the evening with mum. Irish followed him, grumbling in an undertone of growls. He expected to find a way to cheer Harry up, but even chasing his toys and leaping up and down the cat tree hadn't worked.

He spent much of the day following Jimmy Parkin around looking sad. Gaspare had come to spend the days with them and Cybele didn't seem to mind that, but Harry wanted his dad and mum.

The floo sounded and Harry ran to see – it was dad! Dad looked happier than he had in days and smiled at Harry, swinging him high in the air and round and round. Harry giggled happily, his discontent forgotten.

"Larkin is getting better, Harry. He can come home in a few days!" Severus smiled at Harry. He'd missed his children terribly and had felt more torn than he had in years. Harry grinned cheerfully at him, and Severus felt the warmth of welcome that he'd never felt at Spinner's End.

He liked his life at Briarfrost – he spent most of his days in the lab and the greenhouses with Harry and Jimmy – Andrew had joined them, lately, catching up on his Herbology knowledge and studying Severus' potions making. Severus didn't mind instructing one very attentive student and Jimmy loved having someone to talk about his plants to. Andrew was learning very fast.

Andrew had been visited by a deluge of Hufflepuffs and numerous other students while he'd visited Larkin. They had all encouraged him to return to Hogwarts, promising their support of him if he would. Andrew had shyly responded, especially when two of them were his cousins, thrilled to see him once more. They were only second and third years but they were typical Hufflepuffs and cheerfully accepting of him.

Severus hoped they were successful; Andrew deserved to spend what was left of his childhood in relative normalcy. This would have been his fifth year and he hoped Andrew did well taking the OWLS independently. It would be easier to talk him into returning for his sixth year if he did well.

Severus walked across the lawn carrying a beaming Harry. They approached the sulking Granians who were less than pleased with Gaspare and Jimmy's efforts at their care. Severus set down Harry so he could run to the paddock fence. Harry patted them and Severus summoned some carrots to give them. It was a quiet afternoon and the only sound to be heard was the crunching of carrots. Severus took a deep breath and sighed.

He was home.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N – this isn't as long as I'd like, but I'm working on a new plotline for the werewolves.


	63. The Ministry Banquet

LFAM63

Disclaimer: Don't own it, make no money – it's all JKR's.

Chapter 63

Lily looked out over the large crowd in the gathered that day. So many had insisted they wanted to attend this Order of Merlin ceremony that the Ministry had decided to hold it in the MOM atrium and a platform had been conjured at one end for the recipients.

The families of the recipients were on a nearby platform along with some dignitaries who were also attending. Minister Fudge had kept the speeches to a minimum to everyone's relief. The students involved – even Gwenog, received Orders of Merlin second class. Professor McGonagall, Alastor, James and Severus received Orders of Merlin first class, along with Larkin. Larkin's medal was given last so the Minister could have a final speech about Packleader Armstrong's courage and selflessness in defending the children.

Larkin took the medal with aplomb and smiled at the thunderous applause. Lily looked around again, there were several other packleaders there and she knew there had been a collective sigh of relief amongst the werewolf population that the mood of acceptance for them had not changed after the raid - oh, there had been some grumbling, but the deaths of most of the rogues had blunted it.

After the presentation the Order of Merlin recipients and their families and a few friends were led to a banquet hall. There were, of course some 'important people' who had managed to get themselves invited to the banquet as well.

Lily looked over at Albus' slightly offended face. Albus still despised anything that smacked of politics, but he seemed resigned to its necessity. The more people behind the werewolves the better, and as Lucius had repeatedly pointed out – this was a day that would allow Cornelius plenty of excellent press and that would keep him happy for a long time. The minister, after all, had been behind them repeatedly over the last few years, and that could only help them if, or rather when, Voldemort returned.

Severus had claimed the chair between Lily and Larkin, hoping that would shield him from any overly curious banquet attendees. Lily smiled and gave Severus a quick kiss on the cheek, making him flush a little. He had endured the crowd and the ceremony with stoic aloofness. Lucius had stuck close by to fend off people who seemed determined to get hexed by Severus by 'asking impertinent questions'.

Larkin had three other packleaders sitting on his other side. Andrew had been drafted to sit with the students, but Larkin and Lily kept a careful eye on him. Andrew was still shy when receiving a great deal of attention. Lily could hear the packleaders quizzing Larkin once again about his healing. They had been amazed that he had been able to survive the full moon.

"The phoenix, Fawkes, was able to calm my wolf enough to allow the healing potions to work. They still worked slowly compared to how they would heal a wizard, but I eventually was quite well enough to endure the full moon." Larkin explained patiently. He knew the other werewolves believed him – they were simply disappointed that the accelerated healing was not something they could easily recreate for other injured werewolves – unless they obtained a phoenix.

Lily glanced at Severus, who was listening. He was still trying to find a way to incorporate phoenix song into a healing potion for werewolves. Lucius was looking at runes and Lily wondered if phoenixes had to be present – or if just the song had to be. She shook her head. Severus had been quite worried about Larkin.

Lily glanced in the direction of the Marauders. Sirius and Rosemerta along with Remus and Sinistra were accompanying James…-Lily sighed in resignation-…and Sylvia. A ministry worker with at least a little tact had placed them at separate tables from Severus and Lily.

Remus and Sirius had visited Larkin a few times and Lily and Narcissa had been subjected to an awestruck story from them about how Sylvia had defended James to her sister, 'Refusing to leave him or attempt to break the prenuptial agreement'. Sirius had been equally complimentary about James' wife. Narcissa had been stunned at their lack of tact, but apparently both Marauders had completely forgotten that Lily had once been married to James, and did not remember how the marriage had been broken.

Once the two oblivious males had left Lily had, reluctantly, decided she had been impressed that Sylvia had not tried to pull a runner on James. Although Remus was working to change laws regarding werewolves, the process was slow. They now, obviously, could hold jobs and own property but some marriage laws regarding them were less clear-cut. Remus had been sure that, although James was not a werewolf that the fact that he had some changes during the full moon would, under present laws have given Sylvia the leverage she needed to break the prenuptial contract and give her not only custody of Charlus but also a hefty amount of money.

Narcissa had been less impressed. "James only got the two changes during the full moon – his eyes turn more yellow and it gives him better night vision - and he insists he can hear much better. I'm sure that she realizes that she will never catch another wizard as highly placed as James. Now that she has managed to 'prove her loyalty', she knows she is secure in her place as his wife."

Lily watched Sylvia with narrowed eyes for a few moments. The little bi…um…witch was sitting by James, basking in the congratulations that other Aurors and famous wizards were heaping on her husband. Well, they were welcome to each other. Sirius and Remus were sitting by them, grinning madly and talking animatedly. Sirius was waving his arms and took off a couple of wizards hats that were going by. Rosemerta and Sinistra looked less happy. Rosemerta smiled at her and both she and Sinistra waved. Lily smiled and waved in return.

Lucius and Narcissa finally got free of the Minister and sat beside her. "So Severus survived the spotlight, then?" Narcissa asked with a smile.

Lily sighed, and smiled ruefully. "He likes recognition – from a distance, like positive reviews in his favorite journal, or accolades from friends or fellow potions makers. Crowds of strangers are a different matter."

"He _**did **_rather enjoy being asked to demonstrate his _Sectumsempra_ to the Aurors. They talked about it after he used it in that apothecary raid – after killing Fenrir with it they were insistent." Lucius gloated a bit.

Severus looked over at that. "Yes, the thought of the Marauders having to learn from me made my day – except now they know one of my very best offensive spells." Severus grimaced. "Now I'll have to create an even better one."

Lucius snickered. "Well, that will keep you busy and out of trouble for a bit."

Severus sneered at that, making Lily smile – he was almost back to normal, now. The last few weeks had been a rollercoaster. She looked over at the students – they seemed to have bounced back well enough. Gwenog was beaming happily, her mountain of a father almost looking pleasant, today.

Albus had called in mind-healers to talk to the students involved in the fighting again. He had said that 'now the excitement was over, some of the students were feeling the weight of having cast spells with the intent to harm'. Albus had seemed to have particular students in mind, but he had not singled them out – he simply made all the students talk to the healers, 'so no-one felt embarrassed'.

Lily looked back over at the students, they all seemed happy enough at present. She hoped no one was hiding severe problems. After what they had endured they shouldn't have to suffer from feelings of guilt for defending fellow students.

Everyone was finally seated and the feast began. The conversation turned to the funeral that had taken place at Hogwarts. The three vagrants – including Dan had been identified, but no family had stepped forward to claim the bodies. Some packleaders had decided that, although they had not belonged to their packs, they should do something – considering that their refusal to attack the school and Dan's actions had averted who knew what disaster.

The Headmaster had offered to have them buried in the Hogwarts cemetery and the Ministry had come up with a fancy Headstone. They were all buried next to each other with the stone covering all of them. Quite a few students had attended, feeling they owed the unknown werewolves some respect. The packleaders had spoken of courage and integrity appearing in unexpected places. The three vagrants had even earned space in the newspapers. There had been a lot of speculation regarding them, but their true stories would likely never be known.

Lily had attended the funeral, feeling she should. It had been her day to teach the Culture class, so she was already there. Alastor had also been there and had spoken in his DADA classes about 'vagrants or not, the three could hold their heads up before their ancestors in the afterlife for having done the right thing, whatever the cost'.

Lily wasn't so sure a lifetime of mistakes could be made up with one act, but, thankfully that was not her job to decide. The Wizarding World and the Aurors in particular were simply relieved that the rogues were essentially vanquished. The remaining werewolves and Rastaban had a large poster being circulated and if they were smart, they would lay very low for a time.

Severus stole a quick look at the Marauders. James had taken a couple weeks to heal, which had concerned him a bit. In spite of the news that he had almost no traits on the full moon – it was possible he would also have difficulty healing, now, as well. That could be a problem, since he was at risk for severe injuries at his job. He intended to point that out to someone the next time he had to go to the ministry.

Sirius and Remus had found him at Hogwarts while he had been watching over Larkin and had sincerely thanked him for buying them time with his potions, so they could save James. James had also approached him today just before the ceremonies and had thanked him. They had been stiffly formal with each other – they could never be friends, but they knew that they would have to work together when Voldemort returned.

He didn't doubt that in spite of their thanks they would be finding 'pranks' to annoy him with anyway, and claim 'it was all in fun' even after he had taught them the _Sectumsempra._ Severus narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. He needed to find an excellent spell to have on hand for future pranks.

Severus and Lily heard some booming laughter and looked over at Alastor Moody who was apparently telling an amusing tale to Gervaise Jones. The two were laughing boisterously, making Justine giggle and the nearby Minerva shake her head in dismay. Justine's father was sitting with them and smugly watching Alastor. The plans for Alastor and Justine's wedding were underway and it would take place in the summer - if Justine would stop changing her mind about flowers, dresses, colors...

Eric McMillan appeared to be attempting to flirt with Minerva, who didn't seem to be noticing his intent. Lily shook her head in dismay. Minerva had been widowed decades ago, but had always maintained that she would always be faithful to her late husband's memory. Eric would have his work cut out for him.

Cornelius and his two sons were at the front, the Minister beaming happily at the satisfactory outcome of the entire werewolf question. It had been a risky move to back bringing the werewolves into society again, but it had been the right thing to do, and since Albus, Lucius and Severus had been behind him he had felt confident it would work. He didn't like risk, but with thier backing he had managed it. Now it all seemed to have worked out nicely.

His sons sighed and tried to respond to the conversations occurring around them. They weren't 'political animals' and resented anything he 'dragged' them into. But they had attended this because they had both approved of the werewolf campaign and had tried to help him in any way they could with it. Of course, that didn't mean they enjoyed it.

In the end almost everyone enjoyed the banquet and left soon after midnight. Lily and Severus arrived at Briarfrost locked in a clinch from apparating together. Lily smiled mischievously, and led a wary Severus up the stairs to find a candlelit bedroom awaiting them.

Lily kissed him again, "Congratulations on yet another medal, Sev. Soon you'll have to have a cabinet to display all your awards."

Severus flushed. "Odd, now that I have them – they don't feel so very important."

"Real heroes don't do things to get the medals. They're just 'doing the right thing', as Alastor has been saying repeatedly for weeks." Lily whispered as she hustled Severus in the direction of the bed.

"Well, he's right." Severus managed to say. Eloquence always eluded him when Lily was kissing him. Luckily at this stage, eloquence was no longer required.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus stood in front of the 6th and 7th year potions students. How had he been talked into this? He had given a brief overview of the Wolfsbane potion, passing out parchments with information to each student. He then explained the difference between his formulation and Damocles Belby's old one.

He had managed to forget the students as he described how he had thought of each improvement and even mentioned his failures and setbacks – and how he had learned from each, so that he could still go forward with the research.

The class time had gone by fairly fast and soon it was time for questions. The students had applauded and a surprising number of hands had gone up for questions.

"Why did you give the potion away?" One girl asked. Ah, a Ravenclaw Severus thought. I didn't do something logical, and she needs to understand why.

"Well, I had already patented several potions, and I wasn't hurting for money. If I had been starving in the streets I likely would not have been so generous." There was polite laughter. "I simply felt the potion was too important to the wizarding world – having it available has literally remade much of our society – particularly for the werewolves."

Severus was surprised to feel a bit of a thrill to see her eyes clear as understanding sank in. That must be what teachers feel, he thought. It's probably why they stick to such a thankless job.

Severus continued to answer questions until the time was up and then smiled as he was applauded again.

The students raced for the door and Severus turned to Albus.

"Thank you for wearing green, Severus. Although I was looking forward to charming your clothing lavender if you had not." Albus twinkled roguishly.

Severus sneered a little. "Your problem is that no one could charm your clothing a more hideous color in retaliation, Albus."

"Quite true, quite true." Albus answered amiably, and patting his shoulder. "Thank you for giving these talks, Severus. The students really do need to know the opportunities available to them outside of Hogwarts. Tell Lucius the students are looking forward to his talk on the mixing of Arithmancy and Astronomy. Tell him I promise not to make his robes pink."

Severus shook his head and headed for the floo, Albus' laughter following him.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

It was the end of the school year, and Albus had handed out the diplomas with pride. It had been an eventful year, but great strides had been made. The Leaving Feast would be tonight and he had called together his assistants. The results of this year's 'extra tuition' from him were surprising.

Damon had continued his in-depth scrutiny of werewolf transformations and as Lily was involved in St Mungo's research in curse reversal using Runes, he had revealed to her all he had gathered during one of the full moons he spent at Briarfrost. She had dragged Lucius over to show him as well, as he knew Astronomy and Arithmancy quite well.

The results had been a partnership involving the three of them. Lucius and Lily had had an impressive battle over who would get to finance the research. Lily had an impressive temper, but Lucius just as stubbornly didn't understand the word 'NO' when it was used on him, so they finally decided on a 50-50 split of expenses. Damon would have room, board and an excellent salary while he helped them – hopefully – find an answer to the problem of lycanthropy.

Albus shook Damon's hand and smiled at him a bit mistily. "I'm very proud of you, m'boy for your decision in furthering your research in lycanthropy. Turning your skills to looking for a cure is something not everyone could do. Let me know if I can assist in any way."

Damon nodded with a smile as the other three applauded.

Albus turned to Jocelyn with a grin. "I was sorely tempted to keep you here, Miss Fawcett, but a great deal of time has passed since I worked in Alchemy, and I have never apprenticed anyone in it." Jocelyn looked at him uncertainly. "I had to call in a number of favors, but I found the very best Master for you …my old one – a Nicholas Flamel." He handed her the invitation from Flamel.

Jocelyn gave a shrieking squeal and hugged him tightly, causing some snickers even as the others applauded.

Albus turned to Ryan Summersby. Albus was quite relieved that Ryan had finally responded to the mind-healing. Justus had only needed a few sessions to be put right. Ryan had taken much longer, but the reason for his difficulty had finally been unearthed. Ryan was an _empath_ and being forced to help kill the werewolf had ripped his ability wide open. He had had no idea of how to protect himself from feeling the deaths of those around him that occured at the time of the raid.

The mind-healer had stayed for weeks, helping him learn to occlude and control the gift. Ryan had realized any thoughts he had to becoming an Auror were very bad ideas. The idea of causing pain or death gave him the shakes. Over the last few months he had talked to Madame Pomfrey and had become interested in healing – particularly mind healing.

"Ryan, it is good to see you back to yourself again. I have spoken to Healer Sharpstone about your apprenticing as a Healer and eventually learning mind-healing. You likely realize from the mind-healer speaking to you that empaths are quite rare – most mind-healers have to make do with Legilimency, so your skills will be quite welcome." Albus smiled at Ryan's delight and handed him the invitation to join St Mungo's.

Albus turned at last to Justus Wood. "I would be happy to have you apprenticed to me Mr. Wood. If you would write out a proposal of what you wish to learn over the apprenticeship and give it to me in two weeks, we can iron out the final details."

The other three congratulated the beaming Justus and they were soon headed out to find butterbeer to celebrate with.

Albus smiled and sank into the chair behind his desk. He'd come to care a great deal about his assistants. It was rewarding to help them get settled on the paths they wanted to take in life. He would be leaving Hogwarts for those two weeks before starting Justus' apprenticeship. He smiled happily. He and Corbin, along with Aberforth and Arabella were heading to the sea for a vacation.

He chuckled. Ching would not be very pleased, most likely.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Damon cursed and threw down his never-out quill. The research was coming along well. Much of it seemed to be drudge work, but all of it was necessary. Runes and Arithmancy didn't mix well, especially if Astronomy was thrown in. All the numerous combinations had to be looked at individually and it was maddening.

He absolutely loved it of course – until he realized that he would almost never see Jocelyn. She was even deeper in learning and research than he was. He could have lived with that – if her letters weren't full of how _brilliant_ Nicholas' assistant was.

It was maddening. He loved his work, and talking to Lily and Lucius about the combinations that might work to suppress the werewolf change was exciting, but he found it hard to concentrate whenever he thought about Jocelyn.

Damon shook his head; there was nothing he could do about it until the weekend. Harry's birthday was coming up, and it was always a big event, so he would have a long weekend. He'd look into this assistant, then.

He turned back to the equations. They had to figure a set of Runes that would negate the effect of the moon and also Runes that would stabilize the werewolf physically. The problem was mixing the astronomy of it. The moonrise and moonset differed every month and the Arithmancy of it insisted on set parameters – and there really were none.

The idea of having to change the Runes every month to match the timing was enough to induce migraines.

There had to be some set numbers they could use.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N – There – some hope for the werewolves!!!!


	64. Wolves Can Keep You Warm

LFAM64

Disclaimer: Having fun with the characters JKR invented – I don't own them (sigh)

Chapter 64

Severus had thought long and hard on a spell to create or modify that could replace the Sectumsempra in his arsenal of weapons. The Sectumsempra was still a good one that it took an accomplished wizard to master, but he liked having a surprise on hand and the Sectumsempra had been trumpeted even in Europe. The wizarding world was small enough the countries took an interest in each others politics and troubles.

The European papers might not feel as strongly about the skirmishes in Britain as the British wizards did, but the attack on Hogwarts students had definitely caught their interest as well as Fenrir's death. The spell used was new and they had reported it in enough detail that most wizards who read papers at least had heard of it.

An idea popped into his head when he had accompanied Lucius to the school during Lucius' reluctantly given lectures on mixing Arithmancy and Astronomy. Of course once he started Lucius was happy to talk for hours on one of his favorite subjects to a captive audience of students.

Severus had gotten into a conversation with Flitwick about Charms that had fallen into disfavor and flying was mentioned.

"Hardly anyone learns to fly anymore unless a broom is involved. It takes power, great control and a lot of concentration to learn and very few bother with it, now." Filius sighed.

Severus thought quickly, in certain situations that knowledge could be invaluable and he had soon borrowed every book Filius owned on the subject. Severus studied for weeks, looking for the best spells and charms to make flight possible. He did modify and combine a few spells to make the enchantments more stable and lessen the need for such concentration. It wouldn't do him any good to fly if he couldn't defend himself – or attack while flying.

He nearly gave up more than once, especially when he started attempting flight. The crashes and false starts were quite humiliating, and he did them well out of sight of the house. But Severus had stubborn resolve on his side and by summer Severus was making shaky flights around the clearing in the nearby woods and invited Lucius to watch. The flights weren't anything to boast about as yet, he felt, but Lucius looked impressed anyway.

"Not many can learn that, from what I hear, but you're catching onto it for sure." Lucius said a bit uncertainly. He was no expert on this- it wasn't something he would have thought of even trying.

Severus spent most of the summer trying to perfect his flight, although going any distance still eluded him. He continued to try for more lengthy flights.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Harry's fourth birthday went quite well as far as the children were concerned, the adults may have been glad when the party finally ended, but the children and kneazles that were there had a lot of fun. Rufus and Ching joined Irish in shredding the gift wrap and tripping guests.

Moody had been showing off his new wife – Justine - and stepson, but he had still remembered to bring a t-shirt for Harry that Severus disapproved of. This one had a cheerfully dancing lion waltzing around the shirt singing 'Love Potion Number 9'. All the children wanted copies, of course. Thankfully the shirts all sang in unison.

Lucius had been a bit surprised when Damon returned that afternoon, toward the end of the party; he had thought Damon would spend the entire day with Jocelyn. Damon instead sought out Larkin for a talk. He had made Jocelyn a trifle angry with his jealousy, especially since the apprentice she had been writing about turned out to be well over the century mark. Jocelyn had not been amused.

Larkin seemed to find his blunder a bit amusing, but had sat him down for a long talk.

"Wolves mate for life, so you'll find that you are unable to tolerate anyone infringing on whomever you view as being your 'mate'. No matter how young or old the person is or how little your 'mate' is interested in them – it will bother you. You'll have to learn to deal with it, or it will make you crazy. Learning now, before you destroy your relationship is best." Larkin told him quite seriously.

Damon nodded, he'd apologized as best he could to Jocelyn before leaving, and Jocelyn had finally relented, but he knew he still had some fence-mending to do.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The summer drew to a close and the new school year started with one change. Alastor Moody and James Potter were sharing the post of DADA Professor. They changed every two months and hoped that it would fool the curse.

Meanwhile, Dolores grew more and more morose. The three of the foursome in the old Riddle Mansion went on with their lives quite happily. Rastaban was unofficial leader, though the oblivious Leandros usually thought the ideas were his own. The younger werewolf was just happy to eat regularly and have a warm place to sleep.

Leandros and Ben eventually went back to very careful and subtle raiding when they needed fresh supplies, although few of the victims realized it was them. Rastaban was perfectly happy to stay holed up in the house doing research on Dark Arts in the extensive library that Voldemort had gathered there.

Dolores, though, without Fenrir there to hate, now had only Lupin, the Malfoys and Snapes left to hate – though the wizarding world in general was steadily earning her disgust. Dolores now ventured to the nearby Little Haggleton and stole old Daily Prophets from the back porches of some of the wizards and witches that lived quietly there.

The ongoing positive articles that lauded the wizards and werewolves she hated slowly fanned her anger into steady flames. She had little to lose – the respected ministry job she wanted and orderly life she craved were now far beyond her reach. She slowly was coming to believe that the only thing left to her was revenge on those she felt had wronged her, and her mental list of them was growing.

As fall approached she had developed a small plan – it would be a start on her list of people to get back at and best of all, the plan would meet Rastaban's approval and therefore the 'pack' would help. She finally got up the nerve to approach the Death Eater in November and lay the plan before him. He was quite surprised and a bit suspicious of her – but the plan, though simple, might actually work.

He thought for a few minutes and smiled – it would bring some blood traitors into his grasp and settle a few scores of his own.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Lucius and Severus were doing some Christmas Shopping in Diagon Alley December 1st, and had taken Harry and Draco with them. They were enjoying the crisp cold air and bright sunshine. There was a dusting of snow on the ground. Diagon Alley was already becoming gaily decked out for the season and the boys eyes were wide in delight. A perfect day to shop, they thought. The day wore on and soon they were eating dinner at the Leakey Cauldron and then one last stop since darkness was falling.

They were just coming out of a saddlers shop after ordering some new saddles for the Granians, carrying the two tired children. Nettle had chewed on his own saddle and then one that was on Lucius' mount after one of their rides before they could be unsaddled.

Rastaban watched the pair with their boys gleefully. He had hoped to catch either Lucius or Severus, but here were both of them together – and they had two of their children with them. It was even better than they had planned.

Rastaban charmed the two portkeys to fly toward the men, one striking each of them in the back, and transporting them away.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus and Lucius landed in a dark forest that neither recognized, but they soon felt the heavy anti-apparition wards surrounding them. Unlike Diagon Alley, the snow was deep here and walking was very slow. They hadn't gone far when they heard Rastaban calling to them.

"Maaaalfoy! Snaaaape!" The sing-song sneering voice called to them mockingly. "We have some nice warm cells for you and your brats. Just come along – it's the full moon tonight and I'm not sure my friends took their Wolfsbane." Rastaban had been unable to apparate because of the shield, so he had had to walk in, and the snow was a hindrance to him as well. Worst of all he couldn't tell where the wizards and children were – but that was okay, the werewolves would enjoy the hunt, he thought in savage glee.

Lucius cursed violently. "Rastaban LeStrange." He hissed to Severus, who nodded in agreement. They looked around at their tracks, luckily their cloaks had been sweeping behind them covering their tracks. There was a brisk wind blowing further obscuring their passage, and snow was falling so hopefully their scent would not be easy to follow, either.

They drew their wands and looked around a little closer. "We need to find shelter, preferably somewhere defensible." Severus whispered. "But no magic – they likely have spells looking for magic, to find us with."

Lucius nodded grimly, and they headed for a nearby hill, hoping for shelter. A small cave was found, unoccupied – to their relief. The boys were able to walk in, just ducking their heads, but the dads had to crawl on all fours to make it, causing some giggling from Harry and Draco. The children sensed something amiss, but they were confident that their dads would fix whatever it was.

Severus and Lucius fished around in their pockets, finding a few treats to keep the kids occupied. The bag of chocolate frogs especially would distract them well. Harry and Draco were well – bundled up, and the small cloaks, mittens and hats they wore had warming charms built in, but the men worried they would not hold up to the deepening cold that the night would bring.

"They can't have spelled too large an area, but we just don't know there the edges are. If we stumble around looking for it they'll find us – that is what they're expecting us to do." Severus said in aggravation, and not a little fear. If only it had been just Lucius and Severus – they would gleefully take on this bunch.

Lucius gave him a level look. "One of us needs to go for help."

"But it could take hours of tramping through the woods, looking for the end of the wards..." Severus protested, but Lucius was shaking his head in disagreement.

"How is your flying these days?" Lucius asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

Of course, Severus thought, he could fly to the edge of the wards very quickly without being slowed by being lost in the woods or struggling through snow drifts. Once outside of the wards he could apparate for help.

"Who can help the quickest do you think?" Severus asked quickly.

"At this hour I would apparate to the Leakey and take the floo to the Ministry and raise the Aurors." Lucius answered positively.

"Cold, dad." A plaintive voice spoke at their feet. The boys looked up from the ground. The cloaks were warming them a little, but the cold was growing and the ground was leeching warmth from them. The two pairs of trusting eyes bored into them, calmly waiting for their fathers to perform a small miracle.

Lucius drew his wand and Severus placed a restraining hand on his arm. "No magic Lucius, it will draw unwanted attention and we are in no position for a battle."

Lucius nodded thoughtfully and took off his fur-lined traveling cloak, laying it on the floor fur up. The boys crawled onto it happily and Lucius transformed into his animagus form – a white wolf with steel blue eyes. He curled up around the boys and the remaining cloak was tucked around them to hold in the heat. The boys were soon feeling toasty with the heat pouring off Lucius' thickly pelted body.

Severus bent down and kissed Harry's brow, who smiled sleepily and curled tighter under the cloak, and digging his small mittened fingers into Lucius' fur. Severus kissed Draco as well, who was already snoring lightly.

Lucius gazed steadily at him, almost ordering him to hurry. They could hear the howl of the werewolves in the near distance. Moonrise was here.

Severus left, running swiftly and jumping into flight, pouring all his power into swiftness. He reached the treetops and soared quickly toward the distant edge of the forest he could see. He increased his speed and the edge grew closer, he landed where the forest ended and the land was cleared into a farmers pasture. The wards ended at the pasture, to his relief.

Severus quickly apparated to the Leaky Cauldron and ran to the floo, throwing the floo powder on the run and exited into the Ministry Atrium. There was an emergency floo to take him straight into the Auror headquarters. The penalty for using it unnecessarily was _very_ unpleasant. The Auror on duty was Shacklebolt, to his relief.

"The werewolf rogues…Rastaban…they had us trapped. Lucius, Harry and Draco are trying to hide … It's MOONRISE!" Severus' panting and disjointed story made just enough sense to panic the Auror, who set off the alarm and a group of Aurors including Sirius and James was soon ready to follow him to the forest. They all ran to the apparition area of the Auror offices and Severus gave the coordinates.

Kingsley had the presence of mind to fire off a Patronus to Albus giving him a very brief rundown of the situation and telling him to fetch Narcissa and Lily to the Ministry.

The Aurors arrived at the forest edge behind Severus and Kingsley examined the wards – they were rather well constructed, he thought, and covered an impressively large area. The Aurors pulled out their shrunken brooms and resized them, when James noticed Severus' lack of broom.

"Snape! You forgot your broom; you'll slow us down if we have to double up." James said with aggravation. He wished it had been his turn at Hogwarts. Moody could have dealt with the sneering 'hero' instead of him.

Severus just looked at him coolly, while his ears had steam pour out of them from the pepper-up potion he had just taken. "I didn't use one." He retorted, and then he ran toward the trees, launching into the air to fly to the cave. The astounded Aurors hastily followed him on their brooms.

Severus, with the added energy provided by the potion, poured on the speed and flew as fast as the Aurors could with their brooms. He led them swiftly toward the cave, he could hear the werewolves howling in fury – the sound becoming louder and louder as they approached.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Lucius lay very still, curled around the boys. His wolf form was almost as large as his human form and he hoped that between his body heat and the fur lined cloak, that the boys would stay warm.

He listened with trepidation as he heard the werewolves tracking through the forest, looking for their scent. He could only hope that the wind and the snow did their job. As the time slipped by he could hear them coming closer and closer. He knew it had not been long, but it seemed forever as his wolf enhanced senses told him the hunters were closing in on him and his cubs…err, son and godson.

Eventually, as he looked out the cave opening, he could see the glowing orbs or werewolves eyes. Lucius carefully stood letting the boys sleeping bodies gently drift to the floor. He crept closer to the entrance, watching to see if they approached the cave. The cave was too short for him to transform back without having to essentially try to fight while on his hands and knees, and he sensed that when dealing with werewolves he might have an advantage as a wolf.

Rastaban slowly caught up with the werewolves. They had all taken the Wolfsbane, of course. They had been hoping to capture one of the Snapes or Malfoys. They perhaps had been a bit overenthusiastic in trying to capture all four of them. Rastaban had not expected such difficulty in finding them. He had expected a chase, ending in either a dead or turned Lucius and Severus and two terrified children that would be easy to control. Having the Snape and the Malfoy heirs as hostages would have been great leverage, especially with Lucius and Severus either dead or in their clutches as well.

Now he stood glaring at a very small cave with a pair of glaring eyes looking out at them. He hadn't heard that Lucius or Severus were animagus'. However the werewolves did not seem to be in any doubt as to who the wolf was if the growls and snarls were any indication.

"Malfoy? Snape? You'd best come out of there before anything bad happens to the youngsters!" Rastaban called to the pair of hate-filled eyes.

There was an answering growl and snarl from the cave and a form moved forward enough for them to see a huge white wolf just inside the entrance. The wolfs lips were drawn back to reveal a large number of glinting white teeth.

The werewolves drew back a bit. Working together they could likely bring him down – but only if they could draw the wolf out. The wolf could hold them off with the cave walls keeping them from attacking from the sides.

Rastaban stood back, looking closely at the wolf. With the pure white coat he was willing to bet it was Malfoy. He snickered happily. This would likely go smoother with Lucius dead. He thought about firing an Avada Kedavra at the wolf, but then shook his head. No, he had promised the werewolves their fun, and he could think of nothing better than to watch Lucius die by being torn apart by werewolves.

The three werewolves charged at Lucius repeatedly snapping and dodging, reluctant to actually come into range of the flashing fangs. But Lucius realized that he was safest where he was and refused to be drawn out. Dolores watched this, her rage building. She had expected that the three of them would have Lucius pinned down, ripping his throat out by now.

She watched Leandros and Ben charge together and Lucius managed to drive them back with a blood-curdling howl, but had to come forward a bit to do so. Dolores charged forward, hoping to grip his neck in her jaws, so the others could drag him out.

Dolores was inches from her target when a spell hit her side, the red sizzle of the spell trail alerting them on the direction of attack. Rastaban and the two male werewolves turned to find several Aurors on brooms firing at them even as they landed. Severus Snape, however simply flew into Rastaban full bore – tackling him into the ground.

Dolores had not bothered to see where the spell came from. She only needed to know that there were wizards attacking and she knew it could not be good. She ran for the anti-apparition wards ducking and twisting through the trees to avoid any pursuit.

The other two werewolves leaped to attack the Aurors charging fiercely at them. Sirius and James fired on one, both catching him with Diffindo and he fell, not to rise again. The other werewolf found out that Kingsley Shacklebolt and Emmaline Vance had been practicing their Sectumsempra and Leandros hit the ground in several pieces.

Severus and Rastaban traded a few curses and colorful insults. Rastaban could see the whole plan was blown and yelled _finite incantatum_ and the wards fell, allowing him to apparate away to safety, leaving Severus to yell in frustration.

Severus walked over to the cave as Lucius trotted out of the cave far enough to transform back. He looked a bit ruffled, but otherwise unharmed. Harry and Draco came out as well, rubbing their eyes and dragging Lucius' cloak behind them. Severus quickly gathered up Harry, relieved beyond words that his son was safe.

Lucius picked up Draco and his cloak. Kingsley informed them he had sent a Patronus message to Albus and that their wives were likely awaiting them at the Ministry. They both winced, the wives would likely be somewhat hysterical – at their disappearance and then at the message from Albus.

They shared a pair of sheepish smiles. They may have escaped the werewolves – but not their wives.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N – There – a nice little adventure. Sorry the updates have been slow.


	65. Wolf Runes

LFAM65

Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing the characters, I don't own them.

Chapter 65

Lily and Narcissa were, indeed waiting for the pair when they arrived. There was a lot of congratulating and back slapping from Aurors as they arrived, but when they caught sight of the grim-looking wives, the fearsome Aurors melted away with mutters of 'good luck' leaving the two to give their wives sheepish smiles - all on their own.

Harry and Draco had no worries about facing their mothers and ran to them in delight. The women clutched Harry and Draco close, and a few tears fell. Lucius and Severus sensed a weak moment and got in on the hug with a few explanations of 'we were on the _**run **_and there _**wasn't**_ any floo nearby to let you know where we were.'

During their debriefing with the Aurors, Narcissa and Lily with the children were allowed in with Albus. They all had to stand quietly in a corner, if they wished to hear the tale as well. Rufus and Amelia listened to their tale of abduction and then the small cave, and plan to get help in silence. A very large group of Aurors was listening at the one way mirror in the next room.

The news that Severus Snape (the wizard that had come up with the Sectumsempra!) had flown without any broomstick had gone through the Auror's ranks like wildfire. They were now crowded around the mirror to listen in on the debriefing with bated breath. Flying without a broom wasn't even on the curriculum anymore, although it was mentioned here and there, in case an Auror ran into a dark wizard who had learned how to do so.

The few Aurors who had been in on the rescue had seen Severus fly and were sure the ability would come in handy and there were plans to corner Severus into another lesson with the Aurors to go over flying for those who were interested.

James stood in the doorway listening to his fellow Aurors talking about how brilliant Snivellus is, and how brave the blond ponce Lucius was. It was enough to make a Gryffindor hurl.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Christmas came and went peacefully, except for Dolores – who found that Rastaban had beaten her to the Riddle Manor after the messed up kidnapping, and had locked her out. She was now living rough in caves near Hogsmeade. She had even found the one that had once housed Andrew Essex and had moved in that one with a sneer. She stole food and other necessities as best she could and watched, waiting for … she was not sure what, but she knew that one day her chance for revenge would happen.

1985 dawned without incident in for the Snapes or Malfoys, although Laurel Briggs lost her parents to a drunk driver on New Years evening – Why did these horrible things happen to her on New Years? This was devastating to her, as she simply had no other close family. There were distant cousins that she had rarely met and since the … incident … her friends had drifted away, uncomfortable with what had happened to her.

Weeks and then months drifted by, her job as a book editor could be done at home, and she felt more and more alone. Her thoughts often drifted to the baby she had given up, and then shied away. He would be over four, now. The adoption agency had said that the couple had named him Corbin.

They had also said the couple had agreed to send pictures and let her know how he was, if she contacted the agency and asked.

Laurel looked out the window at the sunny day. Did she want to contact them? It wouldn't hurt to just remind herself that she did still have a close relation – a son – even if she had no contact with him, perhaps she would feel less alone.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The Headmaster looked out over the eager faces of the incoming 1985 fall students. He smiled jovially as Minerva started the sorting. Justus Wood was at the end of the high table, beaming in excitement at starting his 2nd year as apprentice to Albus Dumbledore. Justine Moody was full time Culture teacher; although the others who had helped start the class would be helping with an occasional class or outing.

Alastor was smirking happily at Justine's side. He, James and Sirius would be trading off every two months with the DADA classes. Albus wasn't happy about the possible inconsistencies, but he was keeping a careful eye on the curriculum, and the teachers were among the best, so at least he didn't have to resort to incompetent teachers, as yet.

He had argued with Alastor, James and Sirius at length. He was keeping careful track of the number of days each worked, he did not want to lose any of them to the one year curse, but all three were sure that they could break the curse. Albus wanted to believe them, but he didn't intend to sacrifice any of them to some of Voldemort's malice.

After the one lecture at which Lucius received a standing ovation and acquired a following of starry-eyed fangirls who eagerly begged him to return the following year. A flattered Lucius had agreed to return each year for a few more lectures on mixing Astronomy and Arithmancy, that he would co-ordinate with Sinistra and Vector.

Albus chuckled a bit, Narcissa had been quite annoyed with the giggling 'fangirls', but he had overheard her talking to Justine – any time Lucius had a lecture, she was suddenly needed in the culture class as well, so she could discourage the starry-eyed idiots from doing anything too stupid. That little dance between Narcissa, the overeager teen girls and the mostly oblivious Lucius had amused the other teachers greatly.

Albus sighed as the last first year scampered over to his new house, the sorting was always over far too quickly. He looked at the Gryffindor table. Bill was now a sixth year, and a prefect. Charlie had started his fourth year and Albus expected that Percy would be joining them in two years.

He still hoped to talk Severus into more guest lectures, but he seemed to still be mentally exhausted from trying to instruct the Aurors about flying. Albus shook his head and stood to give a brief welcoming speech, and then retook his seat so the feast could start. Severus had gone to the Auror headquarters on a weekly basis for almost six months, showing the Aurors his notes and modifications to spells to be able to fly. Some of the Aurors didn't have enough control or power; others didn't want to invest that amount of time in learning to fly when they had brooms available. In the end he had about four Aurors who ended up coming to Briarfrost once a week for 'tutoring' and had finally gotten the hang of flying.

Since Severus had only just 'gotten rid of his students' Albus wasn't sure he should try to persuade him anytime soon.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

At that particular time Severus and Lily were watching a now – five year old Harry being trotted around on a small piebald pony, Larkin holding the leading rein and encouraging proper form. Proper form seemed a lost cause at present, as Harry grinned and whooped excitedly with arms wildly waving.

Severus and Lily watched in amusement, Lily wielding a wizarding camera to capture the moment. Over the past summer she had had more time to arrange meetings with Petunia to let Dudley, Harry and Cybele play together at parks near Petunia's home. They had taken to exchanging pictures, and Lily had bought an album for the wizarding pictures that would immobilize them if any non-magical person other than Petunia opened it.

Severus watched the patient pony walking steadily in a large circle. This was not the first child he had helped to train in the art of horseback riding. Jigs was a highly tolerant, 'bomb-proof', babysitter of a pony – considered by nervous parents to be worth his weight in gold because even a very small and inexperienced child like Harry was totally safe with him. As an added plus Jigs was used to Granians, and totally unafraid and unimpressed with their flying about in the warded pasture next to his.

Jigs was currently on loan from Marius Malfoy and his wife Antonia, who would eventually need him back for some of their own children. Draco had his own 'family babysitting pony' who would show him the ropes before moving to larger horses and eventually the Granians.

Lily watched the exuberant boy happily bouncing on the long-suffering pony with mixed feelings. She still didn't like the idea of Harry on a Granian – no matter how far in the future it was. Bad enough to have him in the air with his father, but what about when he insisted on a solo flight? Harry and Draco always looked forward to Granian rides the way most children looked forward to candy. She was grateful that Cybele, only four, was friendly with the Granians, but showed little interest in rides on them.

Harry's ride finally ended after he managed to hold the reins properly at the same time as he sat properly in the saddle – heels mostly down while his feet were in the stirrups. Harry fed Jigs a carrot and kissed his nose and helped Larkin unsaddle and groom the pony, finally turning him loose in the pasture next to the curious Granians. He calmly went to graze, turning his fat rump to the aristocratic winged horses and ignoring them.

They all wandered in for dinner, Larkin complementing Harry on his attempts at riding. The dinner went smoothly with Lily and Severus talking about their latest projects.

"Well, it was good to cut my 'Auror' students loose, especially since one of them was Sirius Black. He spent as much time needling me as he did learning." Severus grumbled.

"Well he did stop after you charmed that flock of pigeons to follow him around, pooping on him while he tried to fly." Lily looked at him reprovingly, while the children giggled. She didn't want Harry to learn_ that _particular charm. "You never did tell me how you learned that – I looked for days before I found it in a very, _very_ old text."

Severus smiled smugly – it had taken him weeks to find it, himself. Lily was quite good at research and she was more familiar with charms than he was, but he had at last found a charm to help prank that mutt Black and silence his needling – at least for a couple of 'lessons'.

At last the four Aurors had mastered flight – not well, but enough so they could continue practice on their own until they were proficient in it. Sirius had clapped him on the back and said, "Well, you might have made a decent teacher – in another life, or if you tried teaching potions – who knows, you might learn to like kids enough to really enjoy it!"

Severus had been too horrified at the thought of such a terrible fate that he hadn't recovered in time to hex the idiot.

Severus shook his head and asked Lily about the werewolf project she and Lucius were still pursuing with Damon.

"You know it took us forever to find a combination of runes to fit together in a manner that the arithmantic sequence said would fit the astronomical combination to consistently block the lunar cycle. Poor Damon did a mountain of combinations to come across the right one. We feel that we have that now – but we've hit another block." She sighed and looked apologetically at Larkin. She always felt she was letting him down personally whenever they had a setback with this research.

"The werewolf that helped us two months ago – he just wore the rune necklace – like I told you before, he didn't change physically, but mentally he still changed and he seemed…well, doubly savage. He hadn't taken Wolfsbane, of course, we didn't want that to interfere with the runes. So last month we tried combining the two – the necklace and the Wolfsbane, but the potion still had no effect – if anything he was worse." Lily looked discouraged and upset.

Larkin patted her hand, "You've come closer than anything I've heard of – you blocked the physical change of a Werewolf. Yes, you haven't solved the whole problem, but you've only been on this a bit over a year. Give yourself time. And likely the reason the Werewolf seemed doubly angry was because the Wolf had control - but realized he hadn't changed physically, so he felt trapped in the body of a human. That would have enraged the wolf, I'm sure."

"It sounds like you need additional runes to protect the mind – or a different Wolfsbane potion." Severus smirked. "Maybe I can help you with that."

"Oh, do you know something about potions, Severus?" Lily asked archly. Severus just rolled his eyes, but Harry took the question more seriously.

"Mum, dad's real good at potions; I've been watchin' him at it _forever_." Harry said gravely. "You should let him help."

Lily bit her lip to keep from laughter, and Severus looked at Harry and smiled. "Thank you for upholding my honor, Harry. It's good that someone remembers I'm a Potions Master." Harry nodded happily; glad he could put a good word in for his dad.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N – Sorry this is short, but I had to squeeze it in between 12 hour shifts, however this does set the stage for some of my upcoming chapters.


	66. Living on Fierza Time

LFAM66

Disclaimer – It all belongs to JKR, I'm just having fun.

Chapter 66

Fierza, Albania and the towns around it tended to be quiet and rather boring most days, but now and then there would be a festival and more people than normal were there, and of course drinking would occur – and someone would become drunk and do something unwise – like trust a harmless looking person like Peter, or listen to an affable type like Barty.

This was how Barty and Peter managed to while away the time – dragging off silly muggles who should know better and robbing and torturing them until they stopped being fun. Then they would brush up on their Avada Kedavras.

The closest big towns were also good for stealing food, clothing, etc. – and if there hadn't been a festival lately at Fierza, new victims were easy to find. So far the wizarding community of Albania hadn't noticed them. Peter had been insistent that they leave no trace of the bodies and do nothing to alert the wizarding world.

They occasionally got local papers – wizarding and muggle. The wizarding papers made no mention of their activities and the muggle ones – while they did mention disappearances, had no idea of what was happening. They managed to get a Dailey Prophet or a French wizarding paper now and then – just enough to be appalled at the disintegration of the dark werewolves and the dismantling of the Dark Lords infrastructure of power.

Barty would always go on a rampage after reading about Lucius or Severus doing something or other to undercut the Dark again. Barty would rave and torment muggles with abandon – getting muggle after muggle for torture and death, although Peter always made sure he hit different towns and even go to a city and dispatch some homeless gutter rats that would not be missed.

Peter and Barty had been excited to hear stirrings about the Dark, nearby over the last few months. There were gypsies that still roamed about – and they did frequent the festivals. Most of the witches or wizards in the gypsy caravans were near-squibs or on the run from wizard governments somewhere. The 'gypsy wizards' were willing to give information for a price, and didn't mind that they paid in muggle money stolen from Barty and Peter's victims.

There were also wizard shops at the cities and they grilled the wizards and witches as best they could without looking eager to hear of the possible return of a Dark Lord.

At last, though, the day they had been waiting for arrived, ironically close to Christmas, and Voldemort emerged from the mists of the night - appearing as a hazy form, to join his pair of loyal Death Eaters.

"We must make me strong again, and acquire a body for me." Voldemort hissed, his spectral form barely supporting him speaking at all. "Then we will avenge ourselves and seize control. I won't be thwarted again."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Andrew was spending much of the winter break at Briarfrost with Larkin and the Snape family. He had re-started at Hogwarts the year before and had felt welcomed back, not only to Hufflepuff and Hogwarts – but back to the Wizarding World as well. Several other teenage werewolves had started back in the school – carefully selected by Remus and his assistants.

There were a heartrendingly large number of younger werewolves that were school-age, but simply not ready to attend Hogwarts. There at last was a school starting up in Hogsmeade that was trying to catch the youngsters up, but it would take time – they would hopefully be able to take their OWLs and NEWTs, eventually, though likely not at the age they should be.

Andrew was now a seventh year student and eager to learn. He'd finally been convinced to let Larkin and Severus look after 'his potions customers', he couldn't remember why he'd been so reluctant to give over his little business. He supposed he'd been clinging to the last of his independence. He realized, now that these people wouldn't abandon him as his Aunt and Uncle had.

He sighed, last Christmas he'd spent a few days with them. He liked his cousins, they were all warmly receptive. Somehow, though, it felt like a fraud – with the Aunt and Uncle watching him closely, like he was an unexploded bomb sitting in their midst.

Andrew looked over at Severus, who was walking down the line of ten cauldrons, making notes on each. Severus was determined to find a potion that would work with the rune necklace. The trouble was, they couldn't figure out why the necklace negated the potion.

Severus cursed and threw down the last scroll, flouncing into the chair at the nearby desk. "I think I'll have to simply 'reinvent' the potion. With the rune necklace in place and blocking the physical change, I'm essentially trying to block an entirely different 'change' – one that is totally mental."

"Have you watched the change while they wear the rune necklace?" Andrew asked.

"Just once, we hate to ask for volunteers for this, since it's not at all effective mentally." Severus said.

"I imagine that you'll have no shortage of werewolves willing to help." Andrew said with a smile. "This is the closest thing to a cure on the horizon."

"I wish we could be sure that we'll get them a solution. I know Lily and Damon are ready to tear out their hair – they feel like it's so close, but just out of reach. Lucius is trying to find additional runes for the mental change, but that will mean wearing a second necklace since they simply can't add more runes to the set they've made – it would totally change the arithmantic arrangement … and we're not sure the two necklaces will be compatible anyway …" Severus replied in despair - it was all becoming so very complicated.

Andrew sighed and patted Severus' shoulder sympathetically and left him to his experiment.

Severus leaned forward and looked at the old Wolfsbane formula. Much of it was to help the werewolf tolerate the physical transformation with less aftereffects – that could be got rid of. The changes he had made to Belby's old formula to help the werewolf keep his mind were the part to look at. There must be _something_ that was not mixing right with the runes.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Laurel Briggs stood in front of the ministry office with trepidation. Did she really want to do this? She had finally penned a letter requesting information on her son to the offices of the adoption agency / orphanage that had found parents for Corbin.

The agency had asked her to come in and speak to them. The lady at the adoption agency had seemed uncertain and confused. The adopting family had returned Corbin, she said, and then an elderly gentleman who had papers claiming to be a relative had turned up. Laurel had taken down when information they had and had gone home, confused and a bit frightened.

She had no 'elderly cousins or uncles' - or anyone else fitting the woman's description, and her horrified mind couldn't help but leap to the conclusion that he must be connected somehow to Corbin's father. He must have somehow tracked them down and sent a 'harmless old man' to claim Corbin. Laurel shrank from the idea of dredging up those horrifying memories, but she couldn't let her son be claimed by the man who had raped her.

It had taken time, but she had followed the paper trail to London offices of the Ministry. She had made dozens of phone calls, but whenever she had described the seals and stamps on the papers –or worse, when she mentioned the names that had signed off on the adoption she was told that she would have to come to the Ministry itself and see someone at a particular 'Office of Affairs' in person. No one could say exactly what 'affairs' that office took care of and they had no phone number – which seemed to mystify the people she talked to, as well.

Laurel had hoped to speak to them by phone, first, or at least make an appointment. She had finally taken her courage in both hands and just gone to London. It had taken hours, but someone had finally shown her to this office. So many workers had never heard of it, or became glassy-eyed and confused when she asked. She at last was approached by a nice man named Arnold, who said he worked there and was led to a quiet hallway and into a beautifully decorated office.

Arnold Peasegood had responded to the alarm that had gone off – any time someone started looking for this office and asking around about it, the alarm went off. He always watched from a distance, at first, assessing whether to let them wander off in frustration when no one could help them find his office and send Obliviators after them later or whether to bring them to his office and question them, himself. He was quite good with an 'obliviate', himself.

This young woman, though, seemed determined and rather desperate. He had heard her say that she was trying to track down an adopted child. That was new – wizards rarely adopted someone from the muggle world – it usually turned out to be a complicated 'family matter' involving squibs, and why was she looking for the child?

Arnold had led her back to the office, wondering how to ask his questions. He would likely need to obliviate her afterward, since magic would inevitably be mentioned.

"What can I do to help you, Miss…?" Peasegood asked with an affable smile.

"Laurel...Laurel Briggs. I adopted out my son five years ago. I just found out that the couple returned him to the agency, and then someone saying they were a relative claimed him – they are definitely no relative of mine, and the paperwork ended here, at this office." Laurel's voice was rising with every sentence. "I need to know that my son is safe."

"Do you have the name of the adopter, Miss Briggs?" Arnold asked patiently. He would end up having to contact the adopter and tell them they'd done a rotten job covering up their activity in the muggle world – not good news during holiday time.

"Albus Dumbledore." Laurel said, unknowingly setting off a bomb.

Arnold froze, his mind reeling in horror. Head of the Wizengamot Dumbledore? Everyone knew that he'd adopted a child, but it was thought that he was a _wizard_ relative, not a muggleborn? How was any of this possible? Arnold vaguely recalled that Dumbledore's mother had been muggleborn. His mind seized on that – this young woman must be a relative on his mother's side. Since Albus was so very old, Miss Briggs must be a very _distant _relative.

None the less, Arnold had no intention of doing any obliviates until Albus said to. His vision swam, and he realized he'd forgotten to breathe. Arnold took a deep breath and looked closely at the alarmed looking Laurel.

"Albus Dumbledore, you say?" Arnold wheezed. At her nod he said. "Well, I know how to contact him, if you will excuse me a moment?" Laurel nodded and settled back in her chair.

Arnold rushed to the next room, feverishly trying to think of where Albus would be at this moment. Hogwarts? – likely not during the holiday's, but someone would be there and they would know how to contact the Headmaster. A quick firecall, and Arnold had Albus' floo address. He took a deep breath and call Albus Dumbledore.

Albus answered, feeling jovial – he'd been wrapping gifts with Corbin and Ching's 'help'.

Arnold took another deep breath. "There is a young woman at my office in the muggle Ministry – she's looking for the son she adopted out – apparently he was claimed by you?" Arnold stopped to consider Albus' shocked and suddenly pale face. "Is she a muggle relative of your mother's, sir? I hesitated to obliviate her in case she was."

Albus pulled himself together quickly, seizing onto Arnold's suggestion and tried for a sheepish smile. "You are an astute man, Mr. Peasegood, I've wanted to keep all this as … quiet as possible, since they are unaware of magic. Is she there, now?" At Arnold's nod, Albus thought quickly. "Allow me to make a firecall, and we will be through."

Albus stood and looked around at Corbin and Ching, heart beating hard. He needed to do what was best for Corbin, of course – but he had no idea of what that _was_, at present. He slowly took more floo powder and called Severus. Soon Severus and Lucius were standing in the room, along with a pale Narcissa and Lily.

"Whatever should we do? The poor girl … but Corbin is happy…" Lily trailed off, looking at the equally apprehensive Narcissa.

Lucius was weighing the heavy debt owed Regulus, but exactly what would Regulus have wanted? He looked at Severus who was obviously having similar thoughts.

"Regulus always felt such a heavy weight of guilt – I'm sure he would have wanted us to consider the girl in all of this, as well. We_ can't_ just obliviate her and turn her loose." Severus said heavily. "Exactly what is it she wishes?"

Albus sheepishly admitted he didn't know. "Arnold said that she was 'looking for him'."

Lily relaxed a bit "Well, perhaps she just wants to know he is well – not unusual for a girl, to want to know that. Many adoptions are 'open', so there is contact with the adoptive parents."

There were nods all around, and hopeful looks, maybe it wouldn't be all bad. They all took deep breathes and flooed to Arnold Peasegood's office.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N – Having serious problems with straightening out my plotlines, not to mention very little time off from work, so be patient – I'll always get another chapter up, eventually.


	67. Christmas Surprises

LFAM67

Disclaimer – The Potterverse and all the wonderful characters from it belong to JKR, sigh.

Chapter 67

Albus nervously looked through the one-way window into Arnold Peasegood's office, watching the young woman fidget nervously while waiting to meet him. Lucius and Severus stood near him, also looking at Laurel. Lucius looked suspicious and Severus looked faintly unhappy. Narcissa and Lily stood protectively on either side of Corbin, who had brought Ching with him.

Severus remembered all too well the list of injuries and mental trauma he'd read when 'checking on' Laurel for Regulus. Severus had admittedly tried to play down the harm done when talking to Regulus, but Regulus hadn't really been fooled, he'd been all too aware of what had been done.

Albus took a breath and followed Arnold into the office, leaving the two couples to watch pensively, and Corbin to play with Ching, obliviously.

Laurel looked up uncertainly at the two as they entered. Albus had transfigured his robes into a smart business suit. But his long white hair and beard remained the same. He sat across from Laurel and introduced himself. Laurel looked at him with a mix of horrified fascination and hope as she also introduced herself.

Arnold excused himself, saying he would be in the next room and fled, sensing there would be things discussed that he shouldn't hear.

"You're not a relative of mine, so I can only guess that you're related to my child's father." Laurel said flatly, with a bit of chill in her eyes.

So, straight to the point then, Albus thought. "Related so distantly it barely counts, but yes, I am."

Laurel paled and started to rise, but sank back down in the chair as Albus spoke. "He is dead, Corbin's father, it is the reason I claimed the child."

Laurel felt queasy, but the news that her attacker was dead lifted a weight from her. She had been afraid she would have to confront him at some point. But if he was dead … that would never happen. "Was he caught then? What happened?"

Albus sighed unhappily, he hated to tell Regulus' story to a very unsympathetic audience, but the girl did deserve some explanation. "I'm afraid I must tell you a very long tale regarding this, Miss Briggs. Are you up to it?"

At her hesitant nod he began, trying hard to incorporate what he knew of muggle culture. "There was a very evil man who began gathering others around him who also enjoyed inflicting pain and terror on others. They had … well, rituals and made sure they had victims to torment at them. Over time many of them brought their grown children to the events, forcing them to participate whether they wanted to or not – after all, once they were there, they would be considered accomplices and go to prison as well, if they talked."

Albus hesitated, hoping the girl would understand, and the people on the other side of the glass braced themselves – Laurel would have the right to reject any excuse for what had happened at Regulus' hands. "Regulus Black was the seventeen year old son of two of this man's friends. He did not know what was to happen when he was taken to one of their 'parties'. Since you were drugged, you likely don't recall that there were several girls brought with you for this, and Regulus was only one of four young men told to rape and kill them, or they would themselves be killed."

Laurel fought back a wave of nausea. The man's words brought back some hazy memories of screams and cruel laughter. She did remember that there were screams not her own, and begging voices cut off abruptly – likely when they had died.

"Regulus could not fake raping you, but he did convince them you were dead. He snuck back, later and took you to the hospital to be treated. There was little we could do until a year later - but the man was at last killed and his friends were captured with information that Regulus gave us. Regulus died in the attack, the man was about to kill two babies and Regulus defended them with his life." Albus fought to keep his voice even and reasonable but even he could hear a hint of pleading in it.

"This is a lot to take in." Laurel managed to get out past a tight throat. "I guess it is a relief to know he didn't _want_ to rape me, and he saved my life. Though I don't feel particularly grateful at the moment, I'm afraid." To her horror she could feel tears streaming down. She hadn't cried in years over this.

Albus pulled a wildly colored handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her. He winced – he'd forgotten to transfigure them, as well. But Laurel just took it with a smile and mopped her tears, then looked at it closer and started to laugh.

"Orange and green, Mr. Dumbledore?" She asked with a gasping laugh.

"I indulge my wilder side in my handkerchiefs and…my socks." Albus answered with a hesitant grin.

Laurel managed a watery smile in return. "Would I be able to see my son … um, Corbin?" She asked hesitantly.

"Of course, if you wish. Do you feel up to it, now?" Albus asked.

Laurel froze. The child was here? She could feel her head swim, and reminded herself to breathe. "I think so…" She shook her head to clear it and gave a firmer "Yes."

Albus turned and almost opened the door with a wave of his hand, but stopped himself just in time. He stood and opened the door and waved the five in. Lucius and Severus entered and went to stand by a wall, out of the way. Narcissa and Lily flanked a happy Corbin who was carrying a patient Ching by grasping him around his body.

Corbin went straight to Albus and Albus turned him to face Laurel and introduced him. "Laurel, this is Corbin … Corbin this is a friend named Laurel." Albus urged Corbin forward a bit.

Corbin gave a smiling "Hi!" to Laurel and then shyly held Ching forward a bit. "This is Ching."

Laurel exhaled a shaky breath and looked at the enormous Siamese looking cat with purple eyes that looked at her with a rather eerie intelligence. She smiled at him. "Hello, Corbin, and Hello, Ching."

Ching squirmed out of Corbin's arms and hopped onto the sofa next to Laurel, whiskers twitching and sniffing closely at her. The kneazle knew she was somehow important to Corbin – a relative. He sniffed closely, determining that she was not a threat and not dangerous. He was confused by her lack of magic, but none-the-less he soon sniffed out that she was Corbin's mother. Her sadness was also apparent, and since she was close kin he offered comfort in the way of a purr and rubbing his head against her.

"He's a very nice cat, Corbin." Laurel finally choked out, as the shock of meeting her son faded.

"He's a kneazle - a magical cat." Corbin corrected, making the wizards tense, but Laurel just laughed, delighted with Corbin's imagination.

Narcissa broke in before Corbin could expand on 'Ching's great powers'. "Hello, I'm Narcissa Malfoy – this is my husband, Lucius, and these are Severus and Lily Snape." Narcissa hesitated to explain any further relationship, but she felt she should be honest with Laurel from the beginning. "Regulus was a cousin…I always regretted not being able to help him more…" Narcissa trailed off, not sure if she should continue.

Lily leaned forward, hoping they weren't overwhelming Laurel. "I can't imagine what this must be like for you, and we do want to help. You should know we're hopelessly biased, though, as the two babies Regulus saved belonged to our families. I don't expect that to just suddenly change how you feel, though." Lily bit her lip, wishing she could just erase Laurel's pain.

"It is a lot to take in. Realizing that he was also a victim, it will take time to really understand that. If he saved your children's lives I can understand your partiality, though." Laurel said slowly with a brief smile.

Corbin had inched over to join her in petting Ching, who was purring at the doubled attention. Laurel and Corbin smiled at each other hesitantly, and the wizards relaxed a bit. The two were bonding a bit over the kneazle, and that was a heartening sign.

Albus let the two chat a little over Ching for a bit, Laurel smiling at Corbin's outrageous claims about Ching's magical abilities. They were relieved that she was taking them as childish tall tales. Then he cleared his throat softly.

"Are you wishing to see Corbin on a regular basis, Miss. Briggs?" Albus finally asked the question they all wanted to know.

Laurel's eyes cut to him in anxiety. She looked closely to see if he was encouraging this, or if he was hoping she would say no. "When I came here, I was mostly worried about who had taken him from the orphanage and wanted to make sure he was alright. Now that I've seen him though…" Laurel swallowed hard. "I would like to get to know him; I have been alone now for what seems so long…"

Albus nodded slowly. He hoped that this could be worked out, he'd read the loneliness and hint of despair in her eyes and it troubled him. He did not fear for her life, but he did fear that she would fall into a well bitterness and, perhaps, anger – her sweet nature drowning in the bitterness.

"You would be very welcome in this Christmas season, to visit my home for as long as you like, as I have a break of a couple weeks during the holiday from my own responsibilities. You may stay in my home, if you like – during this time, so you can become acquainted with Corbin. Will getting time to visit be difficult?" Albus asked, trying to not seem too eager.

"No, I work as a book editor – as long as my work is done, I can work from anywhere." Laurel answered in confusion, a bit dismayed at how quickly she was being managed by Albus, but willing to go along if it meant seeing Corbin.

Lucius stepped forward. "I have a car that can take you back to your home, so you can gather belongings for a stay of a week or so, if you wish." He was astonished at Albus' suggestion, not sure how he intended to pull it off – he lived in a disillusioned house with a passel of house-elves, for Merlin's sake.

Lucius excused himself to call his lawyer to get a 'limo' sent to the Ministry. He hesitated as he came back. The girl was obviously very nice, excellent mother material; he hoped that she would be able to overcome the circumstances of Corbin's conception, now, with the distance of time. Albus was clearly hoping for a mother / son reunion. However, revealing the wizarding world to her to would be … _tricky_. He sighed. Well, Albus was a _tricky_ man and would likely come up with something.

Narcissa and Lily offered to go with her, taking Corbin and Ching as well. Laurel accepted dazedly and soon found herself in the huge car, making her way back to her home. Lily and Narcissa filled Laurel in on Corbin's life since his adoption by Albus – minus any magical details, and Laurel drank in the information. Corbin chattered at times and Ching purred and rubbed on her – claiming her cat-wise as a part of his territory.

Severus and Lucius followed Albus out, thanking a smiling Arnold Peasegood for his assistance and flooed to Albus' home on Cranston Circle.

"You have a plan, I hope, Headmaster?" Severus intoned in trepidation.

"Of course I do." Albus twinkled merrily, making the two Slytherins pale in dread.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

James and Sylvia held their usual weekend – long party with the Marauders, just before Christmas. Other friends and co-workers dropped in as well, of course. Remus brought Aurora over both evenings. She was taking her turn at watching over the children at Hogwarts many days, as she was Head of Slytherin House.

She and Remus had occasionally talked of marriage, but in a far-off 'in the future' way. They both had busy careers, and as Remus had no intention of having children and possibly pass on werewolf characteristics to the child he had put off proposing for quite some time - until now.

Aurora was content with a full-time boyfriend, but Remus presented her with a ring this Christmas in one of the few alone times they had managed. "Someday, I want us to marry. This isn't the best proposal, but I want you to have a ring, so you know I'm serious about us marrying, when the time is right."

Aurora smiled and kissed Remus' shy visage. "Thank you, I'll wear it with pride."

Sirius and James had teased him mercilessly, but Remus had just smiled and refused to be baited.

Sylvia grimaced, but smiled at them as best she could. She had decided to make the best of James' friends – Sirius was a Black, though she'd been stupefied by his decision to give up being Head of House. Remus was close to the Minister and quite famous as being at the front of the werewolf movement.

Aurors flowed through the house throughout the weekend, trailing their spouses and offspring behind them. Charlus was nearly as upset by this as she was. He was four and a half and while he didn't mind having children over to play with, this overwhelming number of people quickly made him tired and cranky.

Eventually Remus escorted Aurora home and Rosemerta also announced that she needed 'at least a few hours sleep' and Sirius gallantly offered to 'escort her'. Rosemerta and he apparated to Hogsmeade and strolled down the street, watching the falling snow glitter from the moonlight. Rosemerta snuggled under Sirius' arm. She'd been encouraged that Remus had finally gotten up the nerve to propose, even if any wedding was far in the future.

All the Christmas cheer and festivity had Rosemerta asking Sirius about their own future – as in marriage and children.

The response was not romantic.

Sirius had sputtered in surprise. Rosemerta had laughed – she could have handled the spluttering and even overlooked it if he had merely said that he _hadn't_ thought about it. Instead the spluttering had ended with an emphatic 'NO.' and a removal of Sirius' arm.

"No, and that's it?" Rosemerta knew her own mind on things, and knew at some point she wanted a husband and a child or two. "Never?"

Sirius gritted his teeth and his cheer evaporated into anger. "I have no intention of ever perpetuating the 'Noble House of Black' in any form. If I have no children, there's really no need to bother with marriage – is there?"

Rosemerta was somewhat shocked by what he said. Yes, he'd always sneered at marriages – even those of his friends – certainly his encouraging James to run off to strip clubs and cheat on Lily was an indication of his contempt for the institution, but a lot of bachelors were like that until they themselves married. And, of course she had thought he loved her and would change his mind.

She swallowed hard and told herself she had no one to blames but herself – Sirius obviously _wasn't_ going to suddenly decide she was worth giving up his views and marrying. He was also, obviously, very against ever having children.

Rosemerta stopped, just before her pub, breathing a bit unevenly. Sirius stopped as well, looking at her warily. "Sirius, I need a partner in my life, and one that is committed enough to marry me. Further, I want a child – maybe two. Perhaps not this very minute, but I do need to know that I have that in my future. If you can never bear to give me those things we'd best call it a day."

Sirius could hardly believe it. Rosemerta had stuck with him through a lot – his near madness, his fits of temper and episodes of weeping over Regulus … how could she give him this ultimatum? He could barely get the words past his clenched jaw, but he managed.

"I guess that's it then - we'll call it a day then." And Sirius disapparated, leaving Rosemerta to stand in the snow as if turned to ice for several minutes before moving slowly into the Three Broomsticks.

It was very late – or perhaps very early, but she poured a small glass of wine and toasted the day. "It's best to know where you stand, Rosemerta, my girl." And she made her way to bed.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N – I was beginning to wonder if I'd ever be able to finish this chapter – I kept getting stalled, but here it is – Merry Christmas.


	68. Laurel's Visit

LFAM68

Disclaimer – Anything recognizable as being from the Potterverse belongs to JKR.

Chapter 68

Albus flooed to Cranston Circle, to his townhouse with Severus and Lucius hot on his heels. He firecalled Aberforth and Andromeda – asking her to bring Ted with her. Mrs. Figg brought tea and scones and joined the group. Soon Albus was explaining the situation in its entirety to three more people.

Aberforth shook his head sadly – more youngsters with ruined lives. At least Corbin was safe now, and Laurel was doing reasonably well, according to Albus.

Andromeda was tearful, she knew that Regulus had suffered, being a spy in the Dark Lord's ranks – but this additional knowledge, that her Uncle Orion had taken Regulus to be marked … and forced to rape and kill to celebrate the event. How very low the Black family had fallen into madness and misery to consider such things as honorable and noble.

Ted looked horrified and nauseated. He'd heard about the terrible things Voldemort and the Death Eaters had done, but to be faced with someone who had suffered what Laurel had – at the hands of one of Andy's cousins, even if he'd been unwilling…it was hard to take in.

"I am hoping to keep knowledge of our magic from her while she is my guest. With all your help we may be able to keep her oblivious to it all – you in particular, Ted and Lily can help us. Mrs. Figg and Andy are also well schooled in the art of keeping magic out of the sight of muggles when needed. If we can ensure that she is not alone most of the time, we can make her welcome and make sure that any slip – ups are explained." Albus sighed, "My main fear is Corbin, we can head off things he might say – or explain they are childish fancies – as his tales about Ching have been taken by her, but he has displays of accidental magic once or twice a week – with my luck he'll do something right in front of her."

Lucius shook his head, "What do you intend to accomplish, in the end with this charade, Headmaster?"

Albus pursed his lips in thought. "I want to find out how receptive she likely to be and to find the right time to reveal our world to her. I'll be getting the right papers sent to register her as a muggle relative who qualifies to be included in the knowledge of magic."

"And if she is not open to the idea of a wizard as a son?" Severus broke in a bit harshly. "There are those with very deep aversion to it, not necessarily bad people – but none the less deeply against 'all this unnaturalness'." He watched the worry in Albus' face. "If she won't accept magic, you must obliviate her…totally." They all looked at Severus in astonishment. "You can't just partially remove the knowledge and have her stumbling in here weekly – or even monthly and having her obliviated all the time – because Corbin _isn't_ old enough to control himself … and we can't be here to watch all the time. It would be cruel to her… she would know something was wrong and wonder what horrible secrets we were keeping." Severus looked at Albus sternly. "If she can't be truly accept it all, you must let her go, and remove memories of Corbin, totally – leave her with the knowledge that he is happy and she is ready to move on."

Albus looked crushed at the idea, and Aberforth hunched down in misery. Mrs. Figg, however, nodded with grim acceptance. "You're right, Severus, we shouldn't leave the girl dangling – half in / half out of Corbin's life. We'll do our best to ease her in, and make it as easy as possible to accept – but if she can't – you must let her go."

Aberforth shook himself, "We'll just have to see to it that all goes well, then." Albus looked at his brother with a half smile and nodded.

"And your house-elves, Albus?" Andromeda asked archly.

"Ah, yes, Lucius – you're the expert. I'm going to try to explain all this to them, but you must let me know if I've left anything out or if I'm going about it the wrong way." Lucius sighed and nodded to Albus. "Sogee?" Albus called his Head elf to him and Sogee summoned the others to stand with him before Albus. They looked confused and apprehensive.

"I am going to have a visitor in the house for the next week or two – Her name is Laurel Briggs – she is Corbin's mother." The elves looked excited at this – they all adored Corbin and Ching. "However she is a muggle and knows nothing of this world. You must not be seen by her while she is here, she must not see any magic done, at all."

The elves looked apprehensive and muttered among themselves. 'How is we to get the work done?' 'Who will serve the food?' …there were endless objections to the idea that caused Albus to look at them in consternation. He'd thought it a simple matter.

Lucius moved forward. "If I might, Headmaster?" At Albus' nod he sat near the elves and leaned forward. All but one were former Malfoy elves and they gathered around him eagerly. Surely Master Lucius would sort out this madness.

"Sogee, I recall you were a very clever worker – that is why I made sure you were Head Elf for the great Albus Dumbledore." Sogee nodded tearfully at the praise. "As Head Elf, you have extra powers and authority in the house – you always know where everyone is in the house, so you can ensure the other elves can serve them." Sogee nodded carefully, not sure of why this was important. "Your duty while Miss Briggs is here will be to keep track of her at all times – you can send the others out to rooms she is not in, but they will need to report back to you directly so they won't go into a room where she is." Lucius looked at all the elves. "Do you understand this and why it is needed?" They all nodded and turned to Albus for confirmation.

Albus chuckled – Lucius was quite clever when needed. "Yes, an excellent plan – I know you'll organize things well, Sogee. And remember this – keeping hidden is more important than a bit of dust." The elves cringed in horror. Albus looked stern, "It's only for a short time – I'm sure you can give the house a thorough going over after she's gone." Sogee nodded hesitantly.

"And the food, Master Albus?" Sogee asked plaintively. Surely he wouldn't bring in that offensive take-away that sometimes appeared during an unexpected Order meeting.

Lucius leaned forward again. "We'll pretend that Mrs. Figg is an amazing cook – who allows no one in her kitchen – ever. You'll continue with the meals, and Mrs. Figg will serve them."

"I'll feel a right fraud, but I suppose I won't mind being thought a master chef." Mrs. Figg said humorously. "I'll have to disappear for a couple hours, just before each meal." At the wizard's confusion, she rolled her eyes. "Muggle cooking takes a bit longer, especially the dishes your elves come up with."

"You'll have to be kept aware of what they're cooking. Some things you can say you fixed beforehand." Andromeda chuckled. "I guess you'll have to either spend time in the kitchen with the elves, or hide in your rooms – you can develop a liking for lengthy bubble baths and naps."

Mrs. Figg snorted, "Well, it's only for a bit, I suppose I can take afternoons off and pretend to cook."

The elves retired to discuss the new orders, leaving the wizards to mull over things.

"Your instructions to the elves should keep that danger, at least, well controlled." Albus nodded to Lucius.

"Once they understand what you need, they're quite clever. Understanding their abilities makes it easier to focus their orders. Now that Sogee understands what's needed he probably will come up with a dozen other ways to move about without being seen." Lucius answered.

Ted and Andromeda, especially promised to be available to head off disasters, and Ted mulled over the whole 'revealing the magical world'.

"It's best to have irrefutable proof for her – but something not frightening, and don't leave it too long or she may feel duped – and we have enough strikes against us with what occurred at Voldemort's hands." Ted advised.

Lucius nodded in agreement. "Find an opportune moment as soon as she seems more trusting, and tell her."

Albus sighed and nodded, feeling Severus' eyes on him. He knew the Potions Master was right, but it made it no easier to think he might have to wipe Laurel's memories.

Narcissa and Lily arrived with Corbin and Laurel and there were more introductions. The problem of the disillusioned house had been solved by a mild confundus charm from Lily, with the slightly guilty-feeling witches telling Laurel that it was likely low blood sugar from no lunch and pressed her to eat something. Laurel was quickly shown to a room near Corbin to settle in after a light meal.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sirius drank far too much firewhiskey and fell into bed, waking the next morning with a hangover and no potions to cure it. He hesitated to go to Remus – he would ask too many questions. James however would hopefully be more understanding, considering his own screw-ups with his first marriage.

He arrived in time for breakfast, and James gave him a potion, downing one himself and they both sighed in relief.

"So, too much celebrating with Rosemerta, then, eh?" James leered a bit at Sirius.

Sirius winced and looked more morose. "No, we've broken up." At this James gasped and asked why. James was then treated to a long harangue about the evils of marriage and that he would never perpetuate the 'Mad House of Black'. The lengthy one-sided argument went on long enough to remind James of why he'd never been tempted to reveal Corbin's parentage to Sirius.

He might react positively to Corbin – he might not. But he could be thrown into one of these rants by anything, and hearing it would do untold damage to Corbin that no apologies later would undo.

He gathered from Sirius' rant that Rosemerta had brought up marriage and children and had been rejected and Sirius had 'called it a day' – or she had. James sighed unhappily; Rosemerta had stuck with the troubled old rogue for years, now. He'd hoped she could either change Sirius' outlook, or accept his commitment phobia.

Sirius finally ran out of steam and sat, sullenly staring at James. "You think I'm an idiot for letting her go, don't you, Prongs?" James let his silence answer for him and Sirius grimaced. "You're right, of course – I'm utterly mad for cutting her loose – which proves my entire point, of course."

James snorted and shook his head. "You've always been your own worst enemy, Sirius." James hesitated and looked at his old friend. He wasn't sure he had the right to point out anyone else's failings in a relationship. It was a rare day when James could admit even to himself that the fiasco with Lily was all his own responsibility. However if he pointed out Sirius' idiocy, Sirius would have every right to say James was the pot calling the kettle…etc. After all Sirius had been present for the whole debacle.

James settled for a milder scolding. "I know you don't want to hear it, Padfoot, but you need to stop basing all your decisions on 'what will piss off my family and ancestors the most'. They are dead – nothing you do is going to affect them – all it's doing is hurting the living."

Sirius looked stricken, but shook it off quickly. "I'd make a rotten husband and any children…"

James broke in impatiently. "You've been an exemplary boyfriend for years, now. Do you think being married will totally change all that? Do you really think any children will be cursed?…Rosemerta isn't a pureblood – they won't be 'inbred' as you constantly say. You're the only one holding yourself back from having a family."

James watched with frustration as Sirius continued to shake his head. Well, he'd given it his best shot, if he wouldn't listen, he wouldn't.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The Christmas holidays wore on with few difficulties at Cranston Circle. The Malfoy's, Tonks and Snapes visited frequently. Aberforth took up residence when he wasn't at his pub. So far Corbin had limited his accidental magic to outside the sight of Laurel and they had managed to not say anything that a muggle would find suspicious or unexplainable.

Even Christmas had gone well, and Corbin's excitement hadn't spilled over into a magical outburst. They all had gathered for a New Years celebration, gathering all the families, including children. Albus should have realized that _something_ would happen.

The children had taken long afternoon naps so they could try to stay up for the midnight fireworks. Everyone enjoyed a late evening feast and then conversation waiting for the strike of midnight. Albus had arranged for fireworks to be set off from the back garden, and the children screamed and howled in delight at them – they were a bit less magical than most years as the could be seen by muggles – including Laurel.

However, in their excitement, Draco and Harry decided to show off for Cybele, Lilith and Shadow by doing some indoor fireworks – the equivalent of sparklers shooting from their fingers. The other children clapped their hands in delight.

Corbin saw this and ran over, and tried to duplicate their trick. Laurel's attention was drawn and she saw the fireworks coming from the children's hands, to her amazed horror. Then Corbin also had sparks shooting from his fingers, leaping into the air.

Her cries of alarm and fear as she ran to her son caught the other's attention and they noticed the 'indoor fireworks' with dismay and a bit of resignation.

Albus ran to quell the children's exuberance and hopefully Laurel's panic as well. He hoped this did not mean the New Year was to start out with Corbin losing his mother, again.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N – Another short chapter, but I hope to iron out the next one quicker.


	69. Rumors

LFAM69

Disclaimer: JKR owns it all, I'm just having fun.

Chapter 69

Albus hustled the slightly hysterical Laurel, who was clutching the confused and frightened Corbin to her chest, to his nearby home office. Severus and Lily slipped in with them, leaving Lucius and Narcissa to calm the other children and sooth the dismayed guests.

Everyone who was present at the party was aware that Laurel was a muggle and to be kept in the dark about magic – not all were aware of why, but had trusted that Albus had a reason. The children's unexpected trick had caught them all by surprise.

Harry was showing an unexpected talent at mimicry – if he saw someone doing an interesting spell, he was likely to try to do the same – wand or no wand. On occasion, to his parent's astonishment, he would succeed. Though Harry's high levels of magic had never been in question. And Draco – if Harry tried it – so would he. Lucius was proud and anxious at the same time at Draco's growing ability. All the parents had been certain that the children would get into trouble with it at some point.

Narcissa reassured Harry and Draco that they were not in trouble. Harry had thought the fireworks to be magic and had tried to imitate it. Draco had watched closely and copied Harry. The smaller children had quite enjoyed the show.

Laurel allowed herself to be ushered to a chair and Corbin stood in front of her where she could look him over some more, sure that he was injured – or at least have burns on his hands. Albus and Severus remained quiet, letting her reassure herself.

"He isn't hurt, Laurel, I promise you." Lily finally said, sitting in a chair across from her. "It was just childish magic, and they rarely get injured from that."

Laurel froze, looking at Lily in incredulity. Lily sighed and explained at length, occasionally demonstrating a spell. Occasionally Albus would add a comment. Severus, though, stood in the background, carefully watching Laurels face. His actions would be determined by her reaction to the news.

He had no intention of allowing Albus to manipulate his way out of obliviating and letting Laurel go if she couldn't fully accept Corbin and his magic. His own father had tried to accept Eileen and Severus' magic, but his loathing and bitterness had grown by the year, and finally all the love that had once existed between Tobias and Eileen was gone. Eileen had tried very hard to suppress her magic to fit in with her husband, and had only managed to die at a pitifully young age of a mild cold that she should have been able to cure with a simple potion.

Severus had hated his father and struggled with not bitterly resenting his mother's caving to Tobias' prejudice against magic.

Severus would not allow Regulus' son to grow up with an increasingly resentful mother. Not to mention he didn't want Laurel trapped in a situation she didn't truly want. She obviously did care about Corbin, but if she couldn't accept all of him…he felt it was better to let her go now than later when ending the connection would harm them both. Laurel had suffered enough, and Corbin had lost enough people – with his initial adoption ending the way it had.

"This is crazy…" Laurel breathed when the explanation had ended. "I can't believe…" Her voice trailed off and she squeezed Corbin tightly to her. Her mind was reeling from the things she just been told and then seen for herself. She normally would have scoffed and refused to believe any part of this – she would have laughed and left. But the things Lily and Albus had done – impossible to have faked. "Is it really true?" She finally managed.

Both Lily and Albus nodded.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Barty Jr. and Peter had been eager to start work on reuniting their master with a body, at first it had been constant strengthening spells, as there was not body to give potions to. Then he sent them to find certain books – old mostly forbidden books.

Barty and Peter had raided wizarding libraries in cities as far away as they could apparate – trying to keep their location secret. They copied the books that would allow it, but occasionally theft was necessary.

One old grimoire had the spells he was looking for, and then he needed wizards stolen instead. They again started haunting back alleys of nearby wizard towns, snatching those that would not be missed. Voldemort was now strong enough to possess them, rather crudely at first, and slowly drain the magic from them until they were dead. At first it took months too kill the wizard, but now he was able to drain them faster - and Voldemort was now on the sixth one, who was almost gone.

It was now late summer of 1987 and this seventh wizard looked promising – an auspicious number Voldemort mused - A wanderer from Britain who was 'taking in the sights'. He was presently stunned and kept quiet with a petrificus. He seemed a strong wizard and quite young. Voldemort felt he could occupy the body for quite some time – perhaps move closer to Britain with it.

"What is his name, you say." Voldemort pondered.

"Quirrell, my lord." Barty said eagerly.

Voldemort nodded. He would finish off the wizard he occupied at present and take over Quirrell instead.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The adults watched the children roughhousing on the lawn indulgently. Harry's birthday was always a big event. He, Draco and Ron were all seven, now – and Corbin would be in September.

Severus looked over at Laurel, who Moody was explaining the 'amusing' new T-shirt to. This one had a proudly prancing lion on it, being ridden by a badger, with a snake coiled on top of his head like a crown and a raven perched on his tail.

Not as obnoxious as in past years, and at least Harry was old enough to not drag the shirt around the party. The practice snitch he'd gotten for his birthday was much more welcome and the children had made up a game of trying to catch it. The kneazles – Irish, Ching and Rufus were determined to catch it as well and had the advantage of climbing trees and walls and leaping for it from above.

The adults stood around talking and watching the children with amusement. A few political figures always seemed to worm their way in, but they managed to keep them down to two or three. Cornelius Fudge always attended, and was canny enough to know it was a mostly family and friends party and kept political maneuvers to a minimum.

Severus had been pleasantly surprised that Laurel had slowly adapted to the knowledge of the wizarding world and was adjusting quite well. Ted was a huge help, as he'd had to make to same changes.

Severus' eyes dropped to the necklace Laurel was wearing. **_That_** had not been easy to obtain. To fully reveal the wizarding world to her, Albus had managed to get consent from the Ministry – but she needed to have 'family' in the wizarding world first. Since she had given Corbin up, he was not considered enough.

Before the incident at New Years Albus and Aberforth had contacted the rest of the Dumbledore family for the first time since their father Percival had been sentenced to Azkaban. The family had been hesitant, at first. Not because they felt the two brothers were dark, but because they hadn't wanted to seem too eager to reclaim the 'Great Albus Dumbledore' back into the 'Noble House of Dumbledore'.

The Head of the House was a rather elderly wizard, and much of the duties of Head of House were done by his grandson. Albus had hesitantly explained the problem, after obtaining vows of silence – Aberforth had been at his side, giving quiet support.

_ "You have perhaps heard that I have adopted a child. No one except close friends know he is the son of Regulus Black. His mother is a muggle – she had great difficulty after his death and gave him up to be adopted. She is well enough now to be reunited with him. I want to adopt her into the House of Dumbledore so she can have the wizarding world revealed to her." Albus said to the astonished wizards._

_"Mr. Black had not told her?" The grandson, Alaric, was obviously under the impression that Regulus and Laurel had been tragically separated lovers of some sort._

_"No, Regulus was trying to protect her … considering his status as a spy…" Albus sighed, hoping they wouldn't press for details. The two wizards nodded hesitantly, laboring under the misapprehension that disaster had occurred between the two. They were right, of course – though the disaster was not one they would have guessed at._

Consent had finally been given and after the unexpected reveal at the New Year, she had agreed to be 'adopted' by the House of Dumbledore. The adoption keyed her into all the wards easily and made the wizarding world visible to her eyes. The necklace assisted in that, as it was imbued with a bit of Albus' magic, and made things warded against muggles - requiring magic to see or enter – available to her.

Severus shook his head, he had watched the girl carefully over the months since January 1st. He'd been almost certain she wouldn't be able to handle it. If Regulus had truly been her lover, as Albus had implied to his relatives, he would not have been so concerned. He found it inexplicable, though that Laurel had become so attached and obviously loved a child that had been conceived in a brutal rape.

Lily had patted his arm and had said that men regularly underestimated a mother's love for her child. Laurel had already gone through a great deal just to 'check on him', so neither Lily nor Narcissa had been surprised when she had accepted the magic after she had time to think it over.

It of course had not taken long, after Laurel took up residence in Cranston Circle, for the gossip chain to rattle. A young girl, obviously Corbin's mother by her attentiveness to him – and confirmed by whispers heard among Albus' friends. According to ministry records – when reporters checked - this Laurel was a relative of Dumbledore's – obviously on Albus' muggleborn mother's side – especially since a certain Arnold Peasegood let slip that she'd been to his office 'looking for her son'.

It was also intriguing that Corbin's middle name was Regulus, though after Regulus Black's heroic sacrifice and his story as a brave spy came out, many children born that year had been named after him – but Corbin had been born before then. Society mulled the clues over and came to the conclusion that Albus had been hoping they would … Laurel and the brave Regulus had had a tragic romance ending in his death … and Corbin was their child.

Severus grimaced in distaste. When Albus had suggested the ruse, Laurel had been almost as revolted at the pretense as Severus had, but they had all agreed that letting the true story be known would hurt Corbin the most, so Laurel let Albus manipulate to his hearts content.

Severus turned back to his son's party, Lily catching his eye and smiling. She had almost literally dragged him from his lab – he was close to the potion needed for the werewolves – he was sure of it. He had worked closely with Damon, Lily and Lucius – carefully studying the runes in use to stop the transformation.

It had been Severus' changes to Belby's Wolfsbane that had let the werewolves keep their minds; Severus had to extract that part of the formula and rework it to be compatible with the rune necklaces. He was close to an answer, but without Lily and Harry to nag him into eating and sleeping he would be in his lab night and day.

Severus watched Justine and Moody as they talked to Laurel. Rosemerta had joined the little group and was talking and smiling at the rowdy children. Severus and Lily had been worried about Rosemerta after her breakup with Sirius. They had both been shocked – the pair had seemed to be doing well, and even Severus had thought perhaps he was 'growing up'. The breakup, though, had seemed to push Sirius back into reckless behavior and even the papers occasionally mentioned his wild and careless actions.

A cheer went up – someone had caught the snitch again, and the adults applauded genially. Severus smiled as his daughter waved the snitch happily – now and then she beat Harry and Draco to it, to their chagrin.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sirius frowned into his drink. He hated his new apartment near the ministry. He had gotten used to the rooms at the Three Broomsticks, but Rosemerta had made it clear he couldn't stay – no matter how much money he paid, so he'd had to move – in the dead of winter. That was 7 months ago, and he still did not feel at home, here.

Now he was hearing disturbing rumors about Albus' little adoptee. He'd seen the muggle girl at Albus' townhouse, briefly when he'd attended an Order meeting. He'd heard other Order members say she was Corbin's mother, which had confused him. But now there was increasing talk that Corbin was Regulus' son.

The very idea made Sirius' teeth clench. If Corbin was his nephew, why hadn't Albus told him? Not that he was in any position to raise a child – he'd made it clear to everyone, especially Rosemerta he didn't want to be a parent.

And Regulus – where would he have met a muggle girl? It made his head ache to think of it. Not to mention that he now wasn't around to raise the boy – if he was Regulus'. That train of thought, of course made him remember that it was his fault Regulus was dead – being fooled into running to rescue Rosemerta, leaving that traitor Peter in charge of Harry and Draco and Regulus having to sacrifice himself to save the two of them.

If Corbin was Regulus', it would be his duty to look after him – he owed Regulus that, for having doubted his brother all this years – believing him to be dark. It still weighed on his mind that Regulus had turned out a hero after Sirius had sneered at him and despised him their entire time at Hogwarts.

Sirius sighed heavily and swirled the firewhiskey in his glass. He'd put off confronting Albus all summer. If he didn't '_know_' that Corbin was his nephew – he wouldn't feel obligated to do anything. However he didn't know if he could ignore the rumors forever.

He snorted in bitter amusement. He'd mentioned hearing the rumors about Corbin being Regulus' son to James and Remus at a dinner together. Watching their horrified looks and their scramble to dissuade him from believing it had been almost amusing. They obviously didn't feel he was good parenting material either.

Hogwarts would be starting soon – it was almost September – and he could nose around Cranston Circle more easily, then.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N – I guessed it was time for some Sirius angst.


	70. A Sirius Visit

LFAM70

Disclaimer – I'm just playing with JKR's characters.

Chapter 70

The 1987 school year at Hogwarts started happily, the Weasley twins were unbearably jealous that Percy was starting school and it would be two years as yet before they got to start. Bill had graduated and was in his new job at Gringotts, learning to be a cursebreaker. Percy had stunned most of the teacher and any students acquainted with the Weasleys by being cheerfully sorted into Hufflepuff.

Percy admired the Minister and his staunch support of werewolf reform. He had met Cornelius Fudge several times at various parties at the Snape's and Malfoy's and even at the ministry a few times, when his father had taken Percy with him to drop off papers on one of his days off.

He'd learned that Fudge had been a Hufflepuff and had researched the House thoroughly. It was the best House for someone intending to work in the Ministry to be in. So many ministry workers came from there, so networking future co-workers would be easier there. So, when the hat had been clapped onto his head he'd told it in no uncertain terms exactly where he wanted to be - Hufflepuff.

Charlie, now a sixth year was totally stunned, he'd expected his bookish little brother to be in Gryffindor with him. The Hufflepuff table had applauded and clapped in on the back in welcome, while Charlie watched in speechless shock. Percy felt like he'd come home.

Minerva laughed quietly. A shake up in the Weasley family for sure.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Albus read another of the many letters from his former assistants and apprentices with a chuckle. It was quite gratifying to see how Gregori Prince and Justus Wood were doing. The close work with the older, more grounded students had reminded him of how much he had enjoyed teaching – when the students truly wished to learn.

Jocelyn Fawcett was only another year or two from her Alchemy Mastery and was already making a name for herself. Her 'improved floo powder' had been sent to be tested by Ministry officials, and was already being talked about in admiring terms. She would be able to write her own ticket when she looked for a place to work.

Damon was waiting patiently – as was most of the werewolf population, for Severus to perfect the potion to go with the rune necklace. Albus knew Severus was running himself ragged over it and felt he almost had it just right. The rune necklace itself was a masterpiece of work and when it was unveiled would make Damon – as well as Lily and Lucius - quite famous.

His present apprentice was a bit different. Until now he'd mostly picked students that didn't have dark backgrounds – even the Slytherins were at least neutral or non-supporting of Voldemort. This one was a rather brilliant Slytherin named Graham Flint. The boy had been skeptical when asked in his seventh year to be an assistant, but since it was considered an advantage to be able to put on a resume that you had been a Dumbledore assistant he had agreed.

While teaching them advanced transfiguration and his theory behind some of his research he often engaged the assistants in a bit of dialogue on other subjects. World events and interaction between the muggle and magical world were often talked about. Albus had needed to brush up on muggle advances and recent events to be able to do that. It had been intriguing to hear their viewpoints and their opinion on things.

Graham had been a bit sneering when listening to 'muggle events', but he had listened closely none the less and often had a probing question or two. Demelza Kirke and Graham had been close to evenly matched in ability, but Albus had known he could get Demelza the apprenticeship in the Department of Mysteries that she longed for, so he had picked Graham as his next apprentice. He hoped to sway the young man's opinion on a few things.

The Flints were a prolific family – and had relatives seemingly everywhere. Many of them had supported Voldemort's viewpoints on many things, but surprisingly few had been found to have the mark when they'd been investigated after Voldemort's defeat. Apprenticing Graham might get the family to reconsider their views – or Albus would at least find out their reasons for despising muggles and muggleborns. Albus knew the entire Flint clan would be watching the apprenticeship closely.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sirius clutched the ancient and rather dust little book that an estate dealer had found. It was a journal from an apprentice to Helga Hufflepuff, herself. That would be amazing enough, but it had very precise descriptions of many of the founder's favorite items – like the golden Hufflepuff cup that had been a gift from one of Helga's children on the first Yule Hogwarts had been open.

Gryffindor's sword and the sorting hat were mentioned – as was the event at which Godric had turned his had into 'the sorting hat'.

Most interesting had been the mention of Rowena Ravenclaws diadem. It had disappeared before Rowena's death and the author had speculated that Rowena's daughter had taken it. He knew that Albus would want the book, but he intended to leave it at Cranston Circle. He could say that he didn't want Sprout or Flitwick seeing the journal and trying to get their hands on it.

Mostly of course, he wanted a closer look at the boy…and the woman. He'd met Corbin a few times, but hadn't paid him any attention. He intended to really look at him, now. He'd caught a few tantalizing glimpses of the woman – Laurel – when he'd been attending Order meetings during the summer, but they'd mostly been a view of her leaving the room with Corbin in tow. She had dark honey blond hair and very blue eyes, not that he was looking, of course.

He didn't believe the whole story, of course. Where would Regulus ever have met a muggle girl and then get her knocked up? It would have been about the time he was joining Voldemort and becoming a spy. He'd only been seventeen … Sirius felt the slam of guilt once again. He'd been worse than useless to his younger brother… he had left him alone to face a horrifying fate. He had never tried to help Regulus escape, had never once imagined Regulus _wanted_ to escape the Death Eaters.

Sirius picked up some additional papers detailing some possible sighting of some of the Founders items and flooed to Cranston Circle.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Laurel sat with Corbin, listening to him describe what he wanted for his birthday next week on September 25th. Laurel had some of her own money now exchanged into wizarding currency, and a shopping trip was planned for today at Diagon Alley. She'd been there a few times, now – it was truly a fascinating place.

She fingered the necklace that allowed her to see the magical world. So much had happened over the last year, since she had decided to find Corbin. She looked at Corbin's list, Corbin's friends wanted to know what was on the list, and Mrs. Figg had promised to owl them later in the day. Aberforth was here, and they would be leaving soon. He was in the kitchen 'for a snack' and she suspected, to flirt with Arabella.

She heard the 'floo' sound and looked over. Albus' house always seemed to have a lot of visitors. She knew that as 'Headmaster' and 'Head of the Wizengamot' as well as leading something called 'the Order', that Albus had many responsibilities and therefore people came and went frequently, leaving information and messages for Albus.

A tall man with black hair and dark blue eyes came in and flashed her a rather charming smile, making her tense. Severus had pointed him out once right after an 'Order' meeting, saying he was Regulus' older brother, and that he hadn't been told that Corbin was his nephew. He'd not explained why the man hadn't been told. He said that since he and Sirius had never gotten on, that he was not the right one to tell the story.

"Hello, I'm Sirius Black." The man turned up the wattage on his smile. "I just need to drop off a book and some papers for Albus." He waved a very old looking book at them and put it on a nearby table.

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Black." Laurel tried to act welcoming, but she was wary of she and Corbin being alone with him. There must be a good reason for having kept Corbin from Sirius Black. Plus there was her own aversion to men who turned on the charm in this manner. It always made her uncomfortable. She had found it difficult after the rape to date, or relate to men in any way – she simply didn't trust them easily anymore. She'd finally gotten to the point of agreeing to coffee and a movie with some male friends just before she'd gone to look for Corbin.

Mr. Black looked a bit surprised by her lack or response to his charm, but plowed ahead, talking to Corbin instead. Watching them talk, she realized that Sirius and Corbin's eyes were the same shade of deep blue, and of course the same wavy black hair. A chill went over her as they flashed an identical rakish grin over some joke or other.

Sirius, though was looking for resemblances to Regulus and found it difficult to find any – the eyes were blue, but that wasn't an unusual color, and Regulus had had straight, seal brown hair. He looked over at a pale, nervous Laurel in confusion. Women usually responded to his magnetism – even the ones that didn't like him.

"He's a good lad; I understand you are his mother?" Sirius held her eyes intently, wishing he knew Legilimency. "I've also heard rumors … a lot of rumors, actually, about who his father is."

Laurel paled still further, beginning to look truly ill. She didn't want to have this conversation with Sirius. How was she to tell him? She felt she could not lie … but if Albus didn't feel he should know…

"I don't believe it's any of your concern, Mr. Black." Laurel managed to grit out.

Sirius' eyes narrowed in anger. How dare she say that? "I believe it is my concern, Ms. Briggs." He hissed out moving forward aggressively and leaned down to place a hand on either side of her on the chair arms. He was determined to get the truth from her. How hard could it be for her to admit having a love child with the famous hero Regulus Black?

Laurel felt fear and a touch of panic, she didn't like feeling trapped, it was too reminiscent of that barely remembered night. Her breathing became more rapid and her vision narrowed as her panic built.

Corbin had become alarmed when Mr. Black started talking to his mother and he saw her fear. He wasn't sure what the conversation was about, but his mother obviously was alarmed and frightened. He had only just gotten his mother back, and he was not going to let this man frighten her away again.

"Leave her alone!" Corbin shouted, pushing a startled Sirius back. "Don't scare her like that."

Sirius stumbled back in surprise, a bit angry at the boy challenging him. "I just want to know who your father is … I would think you'd want to know as well. Everyone says it's my brother Regulus … I have the right to know."

Laurel gasped in horror, eyes filling with tears at Corbin's immediate look of confused alarm. She and Albus had agreed that they would tell Corbin about Regulus when Corbin became curious about him, and to do so gently. They hadn't completely agreed on exactly what they would say, and now she was faced with having to answer questions with no preparation.

Corbin's temper flared at Mr. Black's further attack on his mother. Yes, he was curious about his father, now that his mother had reappeared, but he'd be willing to wait until she wanted to tell him. Her alarm and tears though, shoved the curiosity to one side and he was focused entirely on protecting his mother.

"She doesn't have to tell you anything. Get out!" Corbin shouted.

Sirius' temper flared higher. "Stupid brat! If you are my nephew, I'll be teaching you better manners." Sirius shouted.

"Get out!" Corbin shouted again, pushing at Sirius. But his magic pushed as well, flaring up and out, throwing Sirius across the room and through the doorway, landing him at the feet of an angry Aberforth.

Corbin threw his arms around Laurel, telling her not to cry. Laurel gripped him in a hug, hoping their tentative new relationship hadn't been compromised.

Sirius stood up, looking around in confusion. Why all the uproar about answering one simple question? He just wanted to know if Corbin was his nephew.

"Ya best run along, Laddie." Aberforth glared at him.

Sirius huffed and stormed to the floo, going back to the Ministry to sulk.

Aberforth and Arabella soothed Laurel as best they could, and she finally calmed, but looked at Corbin in dread.

"You don't have to tell me about my father, if you don't want to mum." Corbin looked at her uncertainly. She obviously had been upset by the question, and he was willing to live with not knowing, if talking about it made her cry.

"Come here, Corbin." Laurel whispered and cuddled him closely on her lap. "I'm upset because Albus and I wanted to tell you later, when we could explain it better. Yes, your father was Regulus Black – I know you've heard people tell stories about him being a hero, so you know you can be proud of him. I'm afraid I can't tell you details – you're too young to hear such stories and it _does_ upset me, for now you'll have to make do with knowing his name." Laurel sighed and kissed the top of his head.

"That's okay – I've heard a lot of stories about him, you don't have to tell me any if it upsets you." Corbin said contentedly. So long as mum was calm again and not scared away by Mr. Black, he was fine. "Can we still go shopping?"

Laurel laughed a bit hysterically, along with Aberforth's chuckle. "If you like, Laddie." Aberforth said. He'd been alarmed by the shouting and the accidental magic, and arrived to the room just in time to realize that Sirius had stuck his foot in it, blast it all. Albus would have to be notified, of course. He turned to Arabella. "I'll run along to the shops, if you'll firecall Albus."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N – Just getting over a horrible cold, sorry this took so long.


	71. Sirius apologies

LFAM71

Disclaimer – Not mine, just having fun with JKR's characters.

Chapter 71

Sirius glared out the window of his apartment, watching the snow falling softly. Christmas would be here again, soon. He found his thoughts straying to Corbin and Laurel more and more often, lately. After the debacle in September he'd had a blood-chilling visit from Albus Dumbledore in full 'Head of the Wizengamot mode. He'd let Sirius know in no uncertain terms that Sirius had managed to upset Laurel and Corbin in the worst possible way and that Sirius was not to enter Cranston Circle without an invitation from either Albus or Aberforth.

Sirius recalled he'd been quite frozen in fear from the angry magic swirling in the room that had been coming from Albus.

Of course he would almost have preferred another visit from Albus instead of the visit from an hour later from Narcissa and Lily. Narcissa had icily reminded him that he had insisted she become the Head of the Noble House of Black. So, if there was any question about who would be the guardian of a Black child, it would be her.

Lily had then followed up with a fiery diatribe, letting him know that there was a long line of people who would take Corbin 'in a heartbeat' – all of whom were better qualified to raise Corbin if Albus or Laurel were unable to. It had been especially insulting to hear that the elderly Aberforth or half-grown Nymphadora Tonks would be considered first.

James and Remus had cornered him at work. Remus had given him a lecture and James had asked him what he thought he would do with a child – when Sirius had said himself he'd be a rotten father.

Sirius sighed unhappily, naturally he'd answered James without thinking – retorting that he, at least wouldn't magically disown a child in a fit of pique as James had.

James had responded with a well-aimed fist that had almost broken his jaw. James had then stormed off, followed by an unhappy Remus. Neither of them were speaking to him, even now.

He'd thrown himself into work, as he was now back on full Auror duty. It had taken a long time to convince the Head Aurors that he was ready, but he'd managed it. But, now matter how many hours he worked he kept thinking of Laurel terror at his questions and Corbin's fury.

Sirius looked over at his half-full bottle of firewhiskey. He knew he was resorting to that far too often to help him sleep. If James or Remus were still talking to him they'd say he needed to get the apologies and groveling over with so he could get on with life.

Laurel and Corbin were at the Malfoy Manor, helping trim the enormous Christmas tree. The Snapes were there as well. Some of the children were playing a complicated game. Corbin and Shadow were 'helping' place ornaments and whispering together.

Andromeda was there, to Laurel's relief, as that meant that Ted was there as well. She always had a list of questions for him, whenever they met. He'd had a couple decades to learn how to deal with magic, so he was a mine of knowledge of things she needed to know to navigate the magical world. Lily was helpful, of course, but she was so busy with important research – Laurel hated to intrude.

She'd managed to corner Ted with her questions before Lucius made off with Ted to retreat to their 'man-cave'. Laurel had used the term within Lucius' hearing and he'd laughed. She'd not understood their amusement until Lucius had suddenly turned into a white wolf. She'd been astonished, but unafraid of the beautiful creature.

Laurel had been unable to resist sinking her hands into Lucius' silky fur and caressing his luxurious pelt until Narcissa had jokingly asked her to 'stop stroking her husband'. Laurel still blushed a bit in remembrance, although none of them had seemed actually upset or affronted.

There was a stir in the next room, where she could see Albus talking to someone in an angry tone. Her heart dropped and she froze – it was Sirius Black. Albus looked grim and Sirius looked surprisingly subdued.

Severus was suddenly in front of her, quickly joined by a balefully glaring Lucius. Narcissa was soon at her side, along with Lily as the pair approached her. Albus moved in front of Sirius and they came closer.

Albus stood in front of her and took one of her now chilly hands. "My dear, Sirius wishes to apologize. He realizes he was in the wrong and wants to reassure you there will be no repetition of what occurred."

Laurel felt Corbin slip his small hand into her other hand. "It's okay, mom. I'm here." He whispered.

She squeezed Corbin's hand and stepped forward, Severus and Lucius backing away reluctantly. Narcissa muttered about Sirius' lack of sincerity in anything. Lily muttered less quietly about hexes she was thinking of using if Laurel came back crying.

It heartened Laurel to know she had friends to back her up. Albus put an arm around her and they went into a small side room with Sirius trailing after them. She sat with Albus and Corbin flanking her. Sirius stood in front of her, clearly uncomfortable.

Sirius had gotten up the courage to approach Albus. He'd hoped that by doing this at a 'family Christmas get-together' that there would be a bit more forgiveness among Laurel and her champions. He knew he'd somehow done something that was appalling, though he still didn't understand the extreme reaction. He'd finally decided it didn't matter – he'd simply have to not repeat his mistake … whatever it had been.

"Miss Briggs, I'm very sorry I approached you in the manner I did, I had no right to make such demands of you. I promise it will not happen again." Sirius turned to the tensing watching Corbin. "And I'm very sorry for what I said to you … you were quite right to defend your mother."

Corbin and Albus both relaxed, sensing that Sirius meant what he was saying. Laurel, however felt a bit guilty. Over the recent months she'd thought over what Sirius had asked. Yes, he'd been wrong to make demands, but perhaps he did have the right to know Corbin was his nephew.

Albus had finally explained the estrangement between the brothers and Sirius' injury that had him mentally unable to deal with his memories of Regulus and certainly in no shape to deal with his brother's son.

The main reason she'd been upset with him was his clear assumption that Regulus and she had been lovers. This made talking to him in any depth about the past nearly impossible. But, of course, Sirius couldn't be aware of this, and it wasn't fair to expect him to know to avoid the subject of Regulus.

She cleared her throat and immediately had three sets of eyes on her. "Thank you for your apology, Mr. Black. I know you feel you should have been told about Corbin … and to an extent I agree with you…" Sirius' eyes met her's in surprise. "…but I also understand their reasons for withholding the information."

Laurel sighed unhappily. "I know you likely have a lot of questions, but I must ask you … I need you to ask no questions about your brother of me. I realize that must seem unreasonable … but I simply can't bear it…" Laurel trailed off, tears clogging her throat. I was just so sad – Regulus trapped in his nightmare, Sirius trapped guilt. Corbin, luckily, oblivious to it all – and must remain so – no matter the cost.

Sirius was stricken to silence at the woman's tears, feeling ashamed at that he'd pried into her past back in September. Obviously she'd loved Regulus quite deeply, if she was still unable to talk about him. She certainly loved their child unreservedly. He wondered that she'd been able to give him up – even temporarily. Perhaps she'd been sick – or Regulus' death had affected her to the point of not being able to care for their child.

Sirius sighed, he'd misjudged Regulus once again. He'd apparently not hesitated to get involved with a muggle girl, more proof he hadn't embraced his parents pureblood rhetoric.

"I will do as you ask, of course." Sirius answered wearily. "I would like to visit Corbin, if you will allow it." Sirius looked at the still wary Corbin. "I have some making up to do with my nephew."

Corbin managed a hesitant smile, to Sirius' relief.

Laurel looked at Albus in question. Cranston Circle was his home, and in spite of everything he was still Corbin's guardian.

"Of course, Sirius. We truly did hope that someday you could get to know him." Albus answered.

Sirius stood and bowed slightly, leaving via the floo – he needed to go and apologize to James and Remus as well.

Corbin, satisfied that his mum was safe, scampered back to the Christmas tree.

Laurel turned to Albus. "I feel like such a fraud. He obviously thinks I'm 'still in love with Regulus' memory'. I could do this charade if it didn't feel so totally false."

Albus thought carefully and led her to Lucius' library after asking permission to use the pensieve.

"I know you are unlikely to feel anything for a dead man, especially since you don't really recall him. Regulus however did feel responsible toward you and a bit protective. He sent Severus to watch over you, and I know he felt great regret." Albus pulled a thick strand of memory out and dropped it in the shimmering bowl. "This memory is of a Christmas several years ago – he told me of what happened at the New Years initiation. Perhaps it will help."

Albus wrapper Laurel in a wave of his magic and pulled her into the memory with him.

They watched as Regulus came to Albus on Christmas Eve, to tell him about the Dark Lord's Horcruxes and as he confessed to what had happened to Laurel on his initiation. Laurel watched his obvious misery and regret, but what could he have done, really other than to refuse and die as well. She looked at Regulus closely – Corbin looked much more like Sirius than Regulus, she realized.

They left the memory and Laurel stared at the pensieve thoughtfully. "It does help to know he truly regretted what happened – but he really had no choice. Refusing would have got us both killed. Pretending will be a little easier … I suspect he would have been a doting father and loved Corbin, at least."

Albus nodded slowly. "Yes, If he had known – he would have claimed him without hesitation."

Laurel nodded in return. "Well if I have to pretend a tragic affair – at least he was a good person."

She returned to the party with a lighter heart.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N – My computer was eaten by a virus almost 2 weeks ago, after a failed effort to save my files, the computer person said it's hopeless, so he's just wiping it and rebuilding. Most of my notes, etc were on my computer, so I'm busy trying to rebuild my timeline and plot. But this kind of short chapter hopefully will hold people over.


	72. The Baron's Story

LFAM72

Disclaimer – belongs to JKR, isn't mine

Chapter 72

Albus perused the notes and the ancient apprentice's journal Sirius had dropped off with interest. There was a rather lurid tale told in it, speculating on the disappearance of Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem. The apprentice had apparantly written down every bit of gossip she had heard regarding the whole thing. This was likely why the journal had never been reprinted or circulated in any way.

However, since the diadem was one of the objects of interest to the Order, going over the centuries-old gossip was one of the few avenues they had left. The apprentice had been positive that the falling-out between Rowena and her daughter Helena had culminated in the daughter taking the diadem and leaving. The tale would not have interested Albus so much, but a certain Baron's name popped up, as well.

Sir Giles Gaunt was a grandson of Salazar Slytherin, and had stayed at Hogwarts after the Founder had left, as a 'Head of House' for Slytherin. Rowena had sent him, as she lay dying, to bring Helena back. No one knew what had happened after that, or no one had passed the information down to the present time.

However, he recalled a recent conversation with his apprentices involving the Hogwarts ghosts. Graham Flint had found them fascinating and asked many questions. The name of the Bloody Baron had been brought up, and to Albus' surprise, Graham had known the name of the ghost – 'Sir Giles Gaunt'.

He needed to talk to the Slytherin Ghost.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day after Christmas 1988 was spent at Briarfrost for most of the friends of the Snapes. The children were showing off all the newest favourite toys and the kneazles were chasing around after the new 'cat toys' as well. The bespelled rubber mice were soon torn to shreds and the flying birds that were charmed to flit around the christmas tree only lasted an hour or two longer than the mice.

The festive atmosphere was abruptly interupted by Severus, who burst in – wild-eyed and hair sticking out in all directions. There was sudden silence and Lily thought for a horrified moment that the pressure Severus had put himself under with the Werewolve's potion had finally cracked him.

"We did it!" Severus shouted with a maniacal grin. "We found the combination – I know it will work. It was the moonstone – we needed it gone and amber put in its place. It will work, now – I _know_ it."

There was a relieved sigh from Lily as the group resumed celebrations – just much louder than before, with Larkin tearfully shaking Severus' hand and Damon and Andrew shouting loudly in relief. They had known that Severus would never give up the search, but it was discouraging to hear just how many combinations that Severus had already tried in his quest for a potion to use with the rune necklaces for the werewolves.

Remus was firecalled and he raced through the floo with Aurora to join the celebration. He swore to have the potion and rune necklace approved immediately and have the Minister announce the discovery at the New Year.

The Minister, of course, was overjoyed to have the 'privilege' of announcing the 'landmark discovery' of the Rune Necklace and the occompanying potion to stop the werewolve's transformations completely. Lucius, Lily, Damon, Andrew and Severus stood on the platform as the Minister announced the inventions.

The applause and shouting didn't die down very quickly, but soon questions were being fired at them relentlessly.

-"No, we're not sure how long it will take to make and distribute to necklaces."

-"Yes, the combination was tested just before the New Year – that _was_ the last full moon."

-"Yes, the 'secrets' of how to make the necklaces will be released – to St. Mungo's personal, as they wanted to be sure that those attempting to make a rune necklace did so while properly supervied and have to 'accidents'."

Damon would be surpervising the St. Mungo's Healers until they were sure rune necklaces were being properly made and distributed. Damon would likely make a small fortune, as many would want a necklace made by him, as he'd helped invent it.

Severus was just glad it was over and done with – at last. It had been one of the most complicated potions he'd ever done – mostly because he'd had to work around that thrice-damned rune necklace to make it work. Only his rather familial love for Larkin and Andrew had kept him going at times.

He didn't want to see Larkin slowly become debilitated by year after year of traumatic transformations, and Andrew – far to brilliant a child to be handicapped by being a werewolf. Although things were better and werewolves more accepted – the rune necklace and potion would hopefully remove most of the remaining obstacles to being re-accepted.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Barty, Peter and the Voldemort-possessed Quirrell made their way slowly across Europe, stopping here and there to 'visit' old friends. Voldemort had no difficultly telling if people were still loyal to him, most of the time. Quirrell had plenty of power for his use, along with his steadily returning magic. Legillimency was unsubtle – at least for him. He'd never bothered to make it easy on his victims or followers.

Voldemort did not have many marked followers this far from the British Isles, but he had sympathisers, and many were receptive to rejoining his cause when he regained power in Britain.

Others, of course were horrified by his return – no matter, they were useful as well – donating power with their deaths, and Voldemort could stay for a time in their now-empty houses while Barty and Peter sold off valuables and ransacked the places for money and useful magical articles.

Peter was quite good at making the houses look like the occupants had just gone on vacation or moved. Voldemort really didn't need a bunch of Auror's trailing after them. The deaths would come to light of course – magical wills would activate and lawyers inevitably showed up, but his little group was long gone by then, and the relatives would think they had died elsewhere – on vacation or something.

Voldemort was in no rush to get to Britain, he wanted to keep this body, for quite some time, if possible. This meant letting his magic and power slowly accumulate back to what they had been. That was alright – he had a lot more 'old friends' to visit as 1988 arrived.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Albus returned to school after the holidays with a purpose to corner the Slytherin ghost and learn all he could about the events regarding the Ravenclaw diadem. He took his Slytherin apprentice with him, hoping Graham Flint's knowledge of the Hogwarts ghosts would be useful.

The Bloody Baron came – rather slowly – at Sinistra's summons. He didn't seem to feel Aurora was cunning enough to be 'Head of House'. None the less, he did finally appear and when Albus asked about the Ravenclaw diadem the ghost closed his eyes in obvioius pain.

"Yes, Helena Ravenclaw did steal her mother's diadem – she was angry that her mother could not help her grow more wise and knowledgable. She wanted the diadem – thinking it was the answer to her problems." The Baron whispered. "She was ambitious – and very cold-hearted with it. Only cared about surpassing her mother in ability. Helena did not understand that some wisdom only comes with age and experience ... and _living life_. It is not enough to devour books – one must learn how that knowledge applies in life – to know with the heart as well as the head." The Baron stopped and shook his head. "She had spurned me – but I never stopped loving her. When Rowena asked me to find her daughter – to bring her back so she could see her one last time, I could not resist. I, too, wanted to see Helena again."

The Baron drifted over to a window, looking out at the snowy night. "I found her, at last, hiding in a small manor in Albania. She thought I was after the diadem ... I told her that her mother and I didn't care about that – we just wanted her back in Hogwarts – Rowena was dying and wanted to see her again." The Baron's form wavered as he turned back to them. "Helena just seemed infuriated that we didn't care about the diadem – yelled at me and finally said both her mother and I could rot for all she cared – she would _never_ return."

The Baron's head lowered in shame. "I had a dreadful temper – and hearing her cruel words, that she would not relent even with a dying mother. I stabbed her in the heart – a small target to be sure, but I managed it." The Baron's lips twisted bitterly. "In my horror at what I had done, I killed myself as well. I returned here as a ghost and confessed to Rowena. She was horrified, of course, and died of sorrow the next day. Helena also returned, as a ghost a few days later – to late to see her mother. She hates me to this day, of course."

"Helena Ravenclaw is a ghost, here, as well?" Graham broke in, fascinated by the story.

The Bloody Baron nodded slowly. "Yes – the Grey Lady of Ravenclaw is Helena Ravenclaw, herself. Traitorous daughter and thief – and still believes she has the moral high ground."

"Do you know what happened to the diadem?" Albus asked.

"No, although when Helena thought it was what I was after, she taunted me that she had hidden it well." The Baron answered and left the room.

"So, I need to think this over, and see how we should approach the Grey Lady." Albus mused. "Do you have any other information on the Grey Lady, Graham?"

"Maybe – I'll look through my books. I've been concentrating on the Baron – but I'll look again." The boy was quite animated by all this new information on the ghosts.

Albus smiled and clapped his shoulder. "Excellent – I will meet with you tommorrow, then?" The boy nodded absently and tore off to his rooms.

Albus smiled wider, the young were always in a hurry, at his age he'd learned to _plan_ – that way you did not have to rush around.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

A/N – another short chapter, mostly to let you know I have my notes and plotlines back, so I can write this story coherently, again. Thank you for your patience.


	73. The Grey Lady

LFAM73

Disclaimer – JKR owns it, I'm just having fun.

Chapter 73

Voldemort, Peter and Barty had finally reached Italy. European news was much more likely to include what was happening in Britain – and there _had _been plenty happening, after all. The runic necklaces and their accompanying potions for the werewolves were the main topic of conversations and news articles everywhere.

Wherever they went Lucius' smug face, and Snape's uncomfortable looking one were peering out at them – flanked by the red-haired witch and an unfamiliar young man identified as a werewolf who had been assisting them.

The three had read, with a bit of gloating that it had been 'the nefarious Greyback' who had bitten the young man – a Damon Fletwock, who was newly married to an up and coming alchemy star, Jocelyn Fawcett – now Jocelyn Fletwock.

Voldemort missed Greyback – now, there had been an _excellent _servant. Brutal and savage, and definately not very subserviant. He'd been a challenge, but Voldemort had not minded all that much. Fenrir had had the same outlook on muggles that Voldemort had – they were cattle to be slaughtered.

They were currently staying with a dark wizard near Rome, who fancied himself to be the local 'Dark Lord'. He was fairly powerful, Voldemort conceded, but lacking in the proper cruelty and had not nearly enough ambition. He was more of a benevolent despot – ruling the nearby wizarding world and micromanaging their lives at times, but rarely doing more that hexing anyone that disagreed with him. If they didn't like it they moved away – and the idiot did nothing about them.

Voldemort would have gotten rid of him, but his death could not have been easily hidden. He never left his little castle and it was a rare day that didn't see at least a dozen people coming and going – fetching things for him or making 'requests' of him.

None the less, the wizard was of use. He loved to show off his dark arts collection – books and artefacts both. Voldemort found a wealth of information in the library, if only he'd had this collection when he'd marked his followers and made his Horcruxes...

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Graham Flint and Albus approached the Grey Lady together, determined to learn what they could. She was quite aloof, at first. Sneering about them wanting her mothers diadem.

"I can't believe you lust after even more power, Headmaster." She said cooly.

Albus raised his eyebrows and Graham choked back a gasp of awe at the ghost's temerity. It wasn't many who dared to insult the old Warlock in that manner, but perhaps she felt she was immune – already being dead.

"You shouldn't judge others by your own base measure, my dear." The Headmaster chided in equally cool tones. His eyes held no twinkle, whatsoever.

The ghost looked taken aback and they were sure there would be a flush of fury on her cheeks, if there were colors other than white and grey to be seen.

"We seek the diadem to stop Voldemort, that is all." The Headmaster spoke bluntly and Graham stood there beside him, uncertain. He hadn't known that that was the ultimate goal of this search, but he remain committed to it none the less. Over the past few months he'd become certain that muggles were still a bit beneath wizards – look at how they polluted their world and constantly warred on each other. But he felt that the Dark Lord had been wrong as well.

Albus relaxed a little. The one advantage to working with Graham was that he practically shouted his thoughts to someone with even a touch of legillimancy. That could be occasionally amusing ... or embarrassing at times.

Helena hesitated at this, she'd recovered from Albus' insult and was once again cool and composed. "I don't see how the diadem can assist you with this, Headmaster?" She asked.

"I believe a student – decades ago - may have also questioned you about it. Young Tom Riddle, perhaps?" Albus asked carefully.

The ghost looked flustered and shook her head. But then answered defensively. "He was quite flattering ... took great interest in what I had to say. I did tell him that I had run to Albania, to a manor ... I may have said where it had been, and about a tree that was useful for hiding things..." She looked frightened and uncertain. "I hadn't meant to let so much slip, and I never heard about him appearing with the diadem – no news of it having been found by anyone was ever spoken of. I thought perhaps he hadn't found it after all."

Albus nodded agreeably and thanked her quietly and left with Graham. He'd been tempted to do more than the single insult about assuming everyone wanting the diadem for the same selfish reason that she had. Over the past few days he'd come up with some scathing diatribes to aim at her, but in the end ... what was the point? She was, in the end, dead. Worse - she was trapped in the school her mother had helped found – a nameless entity known as the Grey Lady. And if someone found out her name – well she was really a footnote in Hogwart's history, known only for being a thief and as having been Rowena's daughter. A bitter enough punishment for someone who'd aspired so very high.

The important thing was that Tom had obviously gotten the diadem, and now they needed to find out where he had hidden it.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Tonks, as she prefered to go by – really, what was mother thinking, loading her with a name like Nymphadora? - was happily finishing up what she knew would be an outstanding DADA essay. It would be an important one, as the spring vacation was ending. It was her NEWTs year and every point counted.

She was 'sort of ' babysitting for her cousins and some other children. The Malfoys and the Snapes, along with others were over in France, getting more awards for the Werewolf runic necklaces and potions. Her parents had gone along for a little 'second honeymoon' time. Mr Lupin and his fiance Aurora of course had gone as well.

The babysitting wasn't much work, the house-elves kept a close eye on the children and did all the real work. She was mostly needed to referee squabbles and insist that their bedtime be kept to.

Tonks shifted uncomfortably. She had a bit of a crush on Mr. Lupin and she tried hard to hide it. He and Aurora were a nice couple and she didn't want to become bother – or worse – an embarrassment.

She looked around the Malfoy library, she was sure there was another book on cutting curses that had one more variation ... And she needed another small notebook as she wanted to start listing books she wanted to add to her small library. It was important for an Auror trainee to have a good amount of reference books at hand.

She found the book she needed and went over to the bookcases that held extra notebooks and sundrys. Mr. Malfoy had insisted she 'use whatever she needed', so she intended to take him at his word. She looked through the notebooks, but they were all rather large – she wanted something small. To her irritation the shelf tipped and everything, including the shelf, went onto the floor.

Tonks knelt, to pick things up and this brought her eye-level with where the shelf should be. To her amazement there was a narrow opening with a small book in it. She pulled it out and replaced the shelf and tossed the papers onto it haphazardly.

Tonks looked the book over, but it just seemed to be and old diary or notepad. She leafed through it – whoever Tom M Riddle was, he'd not written in it, so why hide it so carefully?

It was the perfect size for what she needed, so she picked up her favourtie never-out quill – the one that wrote in orange – and wrote the title of a book into it. To her shock and excitement the ink disappeared.

She wrote again and the same thing happened – then words reappeared. 'Hello, my name is Tom Riddle, what is yours?'

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

A/N – Hope I made up for the long time in updating by giving you some cliffhangers.


	74. The Diary

LFAM74

Disclaimer – JKR owns it all, I make nothing on my very AU tale.

Chapter 74

Dobby watched the young witch with the old diary with dismay. His old master, Abraxas had ordered him to guard the diary. It had been well hidden in a warded wall safe, but the new master and his friends had been systematically searching the manor for the Horcrux. Dobby had removed the diary minutes before Lucius had searched Abraxas's old bedroom where the safe was.

Since then Dobby had been moving the diary and hiding it here and there. The hardest part had been to shake the other house elves. Lucius had finally stopped insisting on another elf being with him at all times, but he was rarely alone for long.

Dobby groaned and bit his fingers unhappily. Lucius and Severus had tried to break some of the spells Abraxas had placed on him, before Lily and Narcissa had stopped them. Still, they had broken a few and loosened others. This made it easier for him to obey Lucius, but the spells had still made him protect the diary.

Now, though, Abraxas' spells were in direct opposition to every house-elves basic spellwork – and their very nature – to protect children. True, Tonks was not really a child, but she was not of age, either.

And she had the Horcrux ... Dobby whimpered unhappily.

Tonks read the sentence the diary had written in response with excitement mixed with fear. Anything that could talk back to you was potentially dangerous. It might just be a spelled diary – they were hardly unusual. Most wizards that had diaries protected them in some manner. However, it could also be cursed.

Tonks thought carefully, she would normally have consulted her mother – the Black women were quite familiar with dark magics. Andromeda would have known what to do, but her parents were in France. Most of the other adults she would have consulted were also over in France at present. She didn't want to ruin her parent's holiday or interupt what were fairly important meetings. The award ceremonies were doubling as a way for the group to push for better conditions for werewolves.

She hated to bother the Aurors she was acquainted with – she had met most of the ones that were in the Order, through her parents. Having them come look at an old diary – she would feel ridiculous. She fiddled with her quill, hesitating.

Finally she answered the diary. _"My name is Tonks. Why is your diary spelled this way?"_

She waited a few minutes and then writing appeared. _"I wanted to keep my memories from my sixth year in Hogwarts fresh and safe. So I placed them here – sort of like a pensieve."_

Tonks sat back and thought carefully. Pensieves were okay – they were just memories. However, she'd read quite a bit about them, as pensieve memories were used by the justice system whenever possible. No pensieve memory was ever interactive. The diary was lying and that meant it really couldn't be trusted.

She slammed the diary shut and thought quickly. She took it and the rest of her books up to the bedroom she was occupying while she 'babysat'. She peeked into the playroom – Harry, Draco and the others were building an impressive castle with the magical building blocks. She left them to it.

Tonks hesitated and finally wrote an apologetic note to the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. She didn't like bothering him, but the Headmaster was also more approachable in her mind – he'd always seemed kind and friendly to his students, especially in recent years. She sent one copy to Cranston Circle and another to Hogwarts. She hoped he answered quickly.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Lily watched Severus fielding questions from eager Potion Masters and researchers. He seemed okay with this with smaller groups, and as long as he was not behind a podium and under a spotlight. He liked answering intelligent questions and tossing ideas back and forth with fellow Masters.

She was glad they had ignored his protests and insisted he come to all the ceremonies. He'd thought he would only go to a few and 'duck out early'. He'd quickly realized he was actually enjoying himself and had networked with many researchers and Masters. He now had a long list of projects that others wanted his opinion on.

Lily and Lucius, with Damon were approached for more idea's of mixing magics – the idea of combining the runic necklace and the Wolfsbane potion was one that intrigued the other researchers. It was not unheard of to mix magics – but it was rare enough to cause a stir. The others were now wondering what else they might be overlooking.

Lily was relieved to see him making tenative connections with his peers. She'd worried that he seemed to still be wary of extending his circle of friends. He'd accepted Larkin totally – he was essentially a member of the family. Andrew had been practically adopted by them over the last few years. Damon was a fellow researcher. There _were_ a few Severus had accepted, but it was a slow process with him.

She sighed, she knew her own desertion of him while in Hogwarts had not helped. Prior to school she had been his only friend and had still been his best friend for a long time, even at Hogwarts. Arguing over his Slytherin friends had paritally alienated them – then that horrible scene with the marauders had ended the friendship completely for a time.

Lily shivered, it was nightmarish to think of how things might have turned out if she hadn't made those overtures of reconciliation just before graduation.

What if Severus had been lured to Voldemort ... he might have shared Regulus' fate.

No, she thought, Severus was far to smart to ever fall for Voldemort's lies. He would never have been desperate enough to listen to the Death Eaters.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Shadow ran to Tonks' room anxiously, he knew he'd seen her go in there just a few minutes ago. The others were building that castle, but he'd tired of it and wanted to make that list of books he wanted. There was a new series of children's books that Justine McMillian – now Justine Moody - had written. There was also an older series that he only had the first book of.

Harry had also told him about a series of muggle books called 'marvel comics' with 'superheroes' in them. He said his own father – Lucius had read them quite a bit and he wanted to acquire some of them.

He just needed a notepad to write on.

Dobby lurked under a table just inside Tonks' room, uncertain of what to do. He should simply take the diary, but now that it was in the hands of one of the family – this witch _was _the Mistress' neice – his spells made it difficult to just take it back. It was a bit of a relief really – perhaps they would do something with it and relieve him of it's presence completely.

Then one of the younger children came in, to Dobby's horror – the little, quiet one they called Shadow. The house-elves were especially protective of him, as he'd come so close to death with the dragon pox. Dobby watched with horror as the boy spotted the ragged diary and picked it up.

Shadow had hoped that Tonks would have an extra notepad – she'd brought studying with her and was usually good for some paper or never-out quills. Or she would know where they were kept in the library. The library had been made off-limits after Draco had drawn all over an important scroll. Now they could only go in there with an adult.

Shadow spied the diary and perked up. It looked old and unimportant and was not written in. Tonks surely wouldn't mind him using it.

Dobby almost wept in terror, and pounded his head on the floor. What was he to do? He knew the diary almost oozed dark magic – he couldn't let Shadow be harmed by it.

Shadow was startled by the sudden noise of Dobby thumping his head on the floor and panicked when Dobby emerged from under the table wild-eyed and determined to save the child.

"Master Shadow must not take the book!" Dobby shrieked, frightening the child further.

Shadow wasn't sure what was wrong, but the house-elf looked crazed so he ran for it – racing back toward the playroom.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Albus was at Hogwarts when Tonks' owl arrived. He was quite curious – what could be so urgent? The owl certainly acted like it was urgent, hooting anxiously at him. He read the missive with a frown. The girl had found an old, hidden diary that wrote back to her.

The name on the cover was Tom M. Riddle.

He ran for the fireplace and threw in the floo powder yelling for Malfoy Manor.

He emerged from the flames and shouted for the house-elves, and demanded to know where Nymphadora Tonks was. The shocked elves took him to living room where the girl was pacing in anxiety. She brightened at first, to see him – then frowned when she saw his agitated state.

"Where is it, Ms. Tonks?" Albus demanded.

"Up in my room ... what's wrong? – I know it might be dangerous, that's why I called you." Tonks tried to explain as she led him up the stairs.

They barely got to the top when they heard a commotion and saw a frightened Shadow racing toward them with a shrieking house-elf closing in and shouting.

"Master Shadow must not be hurt! Put down the book!" Dobby was howling in panic.

Tonks grabbed Shadow up in her arms and Albus recognized that the book was the diary in question – he could feel the dark magic immediately – and grabbed it out of Shadow's hand. Dobby calmed immediately, once Shadow no longer had the diary – and went back to banging his head on the floor and muttering.

Tonks called for some other elves to calm Dobby and take him down to the elves quarters. Albus checked Shadow over carefully and saw no injury.

"The diary is indeed a dark object – it is lucky you called on me immediately. I'll notify the Malfoys – we've been searching for this very object. I'm glad it's safely found." Albus tucked the diary in a pocket.

"Is it so very dangerous?" Tonks asked in wonder. She was glad she'd not written anymore in the diary.

"Quite. But there's no need for you to worry about it. The Order will take care of it." Albus reassured her. There was no need for her to know of her – and Shadow's - narrow escape.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N – One more Horcrux found.


	75. Slytherin Pranksters

LFAM75

Disclaimer – Not mine – belongs to JKR.

Chapter 75

Severus and Lily watched with satisfaction as the diary-Horcrux was consumed by fiendfyre. Moody and Kingsley had cast it this time, under Albus' close supervision – he felt someone besides him should be proficient at casting it.

Severus had watched closely. He had heard of fiendfyre and planned to learn the spell. From the narrow-eyed look on Lucius' face, he intended to learn it as well. The fire could obviously be counted on to consume dark objects without difficulty. Lucius smirked happily. Up until now he'd had to pay cursebreakers or Goblins to destroy the numerous dark objects he had stockpiled from his sweep of the Malfoys houses.

He'd sent off a few items at a time to be destroyed from the huge pile of artifacts. Lucius resented having to pay to have expensive items gotten rid of. His family had paid huge prices to obtain some of them, and to be robbed in this manner to be rid of them was aggravating. He usually tried to take the curses off the items or 'cleanse' them himself before sending them off. He'd had luck about one time out of ten with that.

Because of time constraints Lucius could only try this now and then, so the process was slow. Narcissa joined him sometimes, out of curiosity. Lily found out about the amateur 'cursebreaking sessions' and came along a few times. They were very careful to give Severus very little information on these trips to the small warehouse where the items were.

Severus was as curious as any dozen cats when a puzzle was put in front of him. Severus had always been curious about dark curses and items. It would take almost no time for Severus to become obsessed with the puzzle presented by the cursebreaking being done on the dark artifacts. They all knew that if Severus came in warehouse they wouldn't extract him for decades.

At any rate, Lucius intended to never have to pay a 'destruction' payment again. Lucius hugged a wide-eyed Draco closer to his side. They had decided that although they were only eight, that Draco and Harry needed to see this. There were rumors floating around europe that were worrisome. Something dark was stirring. They all feared it was Voldemort returning.

They suspected the Dark Lord would want to kill Harry, and possibly Draco as well before they became fully trained wizards. Watching the destruction of a Horcrux was a small introduction to the battles to come.

Harry stood between his parents, watching the fiendfyre with awe. The flames were frightening, but strangely beautiful with the phoenixes and dragons appearing in the fires. His mom and dad had told him about the Dark Lord and the war that had been fought. He'd heard about Regulus' sacrifice to save him and Draco many times. They had said that Voldemort would one day return and that was a scary thought, but he was confident that his mom and dad would not let anything harm he or his sister.

Harry was sure there was no one fiercer than his dad and his mom was awe-inspiring when she was angry. Not even that Dark Lord could get by the two of them, he was quite sure. Still, he was glad that his parents and their friends were trying to make it so he couldn't come back at all.

The Headmaster had waited until the students were gone for the summer before destroying the diary-Horcrux. He'd studied the thing a bit. He hadn't actually written in it, though he'd been tempted to try it.

As expected, the centaurs had shown up in the clearing they'd used, just as before. This time, though, the leader had merely glared while Firenze had wandered in their direction.

"You've gotten rid of another piece of the Dark Lord." The blonde, otherworldly centaur said. He reminded Harry a bit of his friend, Luna. "You still need to find the piece at Hogwarts, itself."

Albus felt like choking the air-headed semi-equine. Did he think they had _**not**_ combed through the castle as best they could, looking for it? "Do you have any idea of where it is?" Albus asked hopefully.

Firenze peered up at the sky pensively. "It is close – but hidden ... _very hidden_." With that the centaur wandered off ... leaving the puzzled Headmaster behind.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Sirius helped Corbin with the small training broom he'd recieved for his birthday that September. Sirius was taking a turn at Hogwarts as a part-time DADA teacher, but he mostly had weekends off. He spent most of them with Corbin ... and Laurel.

Sirius had to privately ... deep in the back of the his mind ... admit that he had fallen deeply in love with Laurel. It was frustrating. He knew that Laurel must have loved his brother deeply. She still refused to discuss Regulus with him. Whenever his name came up, she would get a peculiar look on her face and change the subject. Corbin was fiercely protective of her and would glare if Sirius ever tried to talk about Regulus, though he didn't mind if Sirius told him stories about his father when Laurel was not around.

It was frustrating and brought up old feelings of guilt from having – in his opinion - betrayed his brother. Wasn't it bad enough he'd deserted Regulus to an undeserved fate? Now Sirius wanted to replace Regulus in his lover's bed? ... The mother of Regulus' child? Sirius had struggled with the knowledge for a couple of years, now.

It served him right, he supposed. He'd taken up with girls and dropped them time after time at school – heedless of their tears or hurt feelings. The same thing had happened with women during Auror training. Then he had discovered the charms of strippers while he was an Auror. He'd even dragged James into that mess – ending James' marriage with Lily.

The madness with Rosemerta – breaking it off in such a callous way when she'd literally saved his sanity ... he knew he deserved all the frustrated pain he was feeling right now. He just wished he knew what to say to her ... but everthing he could think of to say felt shallow and wrong.

He looked over at the smiling Laurel and grinned back ... he'd started to live to see such looks thrown at him.

Laurel watched Sirius and her son. Corbin loved to watch Quidditch and idolized his Uncle – so being taught to fly by him was doubly thrilling for Corbin. Laurel had slowly come to like the brash, pretentious idiot, herself. He was everything she had always said she most disliked in a man, but somehow he'd wormed his way into their little family anyhow.

Sirius had finally realized that cute compliments got nowhere and that posing and posturing just made her irritated. He'd had to dig a little deeper and learn a little honesty, not to mention he'd had to become _sincere_.

Laurel had slowly fallen for the 'new and improved' Sirius. However he'd seemed to have stopped pursuing her beyond the occasional compliment and taking her and Corbin around to wizarding places. Laurel felt like she was locked tightly in an ivory tower and Sirius showed no signs of trying to pry her out of it anymore.

Laurel wasn't sure she wanted to be in her tower, now.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Harry listened to Uncle Lucius' amazed tone that came out just short of a bellow. Draco grinned in amusement and Shadow just shook his head in sympathy. Lucius had recieved an owl the day after Hogwarts opened and he'd raced over to consult with Severus on the horrifying news.

"They got into SLYTHERIN, Severus. We have finally gotten Slytherin to be as well-respected as the other houses. They don't immediately look at Slytherins when something happens." Lucius panted in agitation. "Now the Weasley twins are in our house! They'll have us persona-non-grata again within days."

Severus nodded in agreement. "Yes, we're once again going to be 'the formerly Honorable House of Slytherin."

Lily gaped at them in amazement. Were they serious? "It can't be all that bad? They are just pranksters – no worse that James and his gang were."

The two wizards looked her in exasperation. Wasn't that their very point?

Severus hesitated, reluctant to bring up ancient history. "Don't you recall, Lily? For Gryffindors they were 'school-boy hijinks, when it was Slytherins they were underhanded, cowardly attacks." Severus grimaced, truly wanting to avoid the whole bitter arguement.

Lily backed off a bit. Yes, she did remember that the punishments had tended to be heavily skewed. James and the Marauders many times got a light slap on the wrist and Severus would be doing a week with Filch for similar attacks.

"Well, Albus has changed – you know that. If he starts handing out unfair detentions we'll remind him of a few things. Justine and Narcissa are doing the 'Culture Class' together most of this year – they'll let us know how things are going." Lily answered at last, sadly realising that Severus ... and Lucius' view of the past would never be as rosy as her own.

Severus' childhood had been too traumatic for him to view any pranks as just that, and truthfully after third year the Marauder's tactics had really not been funny to anyone but them and a few sadistic others. Lucius' character simply didn't allow for anything as crass as a prank to happen without it being seen as an attack.

Lucius and Severus eyed each other at that. "I suppose he could be made to see sense, this time. Though, since it is Weasleys doing the pranking – even if they are Slytherins – he might decide that they aren't dark wizards practicing to become Death Eaters." Severus sneered.

Lucius shrugged and sighed. "I still think it will set back our house for years. _Prankster Slytherins_ – people will think we've gone soft – or addle-headed."

Lily rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I'm going over to the work shop at St. Mungo's – Damien and I will be making rune necklaces for the werewolves for decades, I think."

The depressed Slytherins just nodded absently as she left.

Draco and Harry went up to their dads and patted them on the legs in sympathy. Shadow watched solemnly.

"It's only two years until Harry and Draco go to school – they are nine, now." Shadow attempted to console them. "The twins can't do too much damage until then. Harry and Draco can rein them in for you."

Severus chuckled and Lucius grinned in response, giving Shadow a hug. "Well, he does have a point. We can teach Draco and Harry how to cast _incarcerous_, so they can stop them if necessary."

Draco and Harry nodded eagerly. "Brilliant." They responded in unison.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

A/N – Sorry about the long time between updates. RL was firmly in the way, and the other story was just easier to write.


	76. The Gaunt Ring

LFAM76

Disclaimer – Not mine, just rearranging the storyline of JKR's awesome characters.

Chapter76

Aberforth wiped down the counter with the charmed cloth – it would clean, wax and polish with one swipe. His joints weren't what they used to be, so not having to aggravate them with all that scrubbing or polishing was very helpful. He looked over at the portrait of Arianna, smiling happily at him, as she always did. He had talked at length with her about his disgust at Sirius' lack of progress in his pursuit of Laurel.

She didn't have any answers, but she was a good listener.

Aberforth shook his head, Albus had said he was at his wits end – he threw the two of them together all the time – with no success.

Aberforth finally decided that a bit of competition would help. Sirius would not be so complacent if he thought he might lose her. Abeforth then enlisted Brate – a handsome wizard who liked to build enchanted furniture. Laurel needed a new wardrobe that would automatically sort clothing and keep things neatly pressed. Brate could, perhaps, discuss other charms that could be placed.

Brate delievered the wardrobe a week later and levitated it up to her bedroom and Brate happily discussed all the other charms available – and flirted as well, as Aberforth and most of the wizarding world knew the man did habitually. Brate lived to build furniture and flirt.

Sirius arrived, right on time and immediately asked where Laurel was - as he always did. Aberforth looked up cheerfully from the chess game he was playing with Albus, with Corbin 'giving advice'.

"Oh, Laurel is upstairs in the bedroom with Brate – discussing charms." Aberforth answered with a grin.

Sirius blanched and looked horrified. He turned and ran up the stairs, bursting into Laurel's bedroom and came to a halt. He wasn't sure what sordid sight he had expected to see, but Laurel was simply leaning against the wardrode in question and laughing merrily, while Brate leaned over her a bit too closely and was laughing as well.

Laurel looked surprised at his entrance and Brate jumped back a bit guiltily, Sirius thought. Brate eyed Sirius with a bit of humor, If he hadn't known better, he'd have thought he was being confronted by a jealous husband.

"Is something wrong Sirius? Is Corbin alright?" Laurel asked anxiously.

Sirius' ire immediately deflated. He hated it when Laurel looked frightened. "No, he's just fine - I ... I came to see if you'd like afternoon tea with us." Sirius felt like an idiot coming up with such a lame excuse.

Brate excused himself after handing Laurel a list of chams and spells that could be added to the wardrobe if she wished. She thanked him absently while staring at Sirius' flushed face. Once they were alone she hesitantly asked him, "Sirius, what is wrong?"

Sirius choked, wanting nothing more than to lay claim to Laurel with a kiss after seeing her smiling at that unrepentant flirt. He'd rarely ever felt jealousy and wasn't sure how to deal with it.

"You were looking pretty cozy with pretty boy Brate." Sirius couldn't quite quell verbalizing his displeasure at that.

Now Laurel felt her own cheeks flush. "He was just telling me a few stories about people he's met ... I don't have to explain myself to you." He temper was now roused. "Maybe I like him ..."

Sirius clenched his jaw. Her remark about liking Brate was like a blow to the gut. He ran an agitated hand through his hair. He knew he had no right to object to whatever she did. But still, it hurt that she had turned to someone else and not him.

Sirius leaned on the wardrobe, next to Laurel. He sighed heavily, feeling defeated. "You are finally over my brother Regulus at last, then?" Sirius asked dully.

Laurel froze, she'd almost forgotten that everyone assumed she was pining over a dead lover.

"Sirius, that was almost a decade ago ..." Laurel hesitated, not sure how to tell him she'd not been in love with his brother. Perhaps she could tell a little of the truth? "It was only the one time ... he ... he rescued me, you see ..." Laurel sat heavily on the small sofa nearby. It was no good, she couldn't keep up this pretense – not with Sirius.

Sirius sat beside her, confused. "But you can't even bear to speak of him ..." He took her hand. "I don't understand."

Laurel sighed, "Could you get the door? – Corbin can never hear this ..." Laurel said.

Sirius waved the door closed and locked and warded it well, though he was apprehensive. He wasn't sure what he was about to hear, but he suspected it wouldn't be good.

"I need a promise that you will never repeat this to anyone ... ever." Laurel said.

Sirius hesitated and waved the wand again. "The spell will make it impossible ... literally ... for me to repeat whatever it is you need to tell me, without your permission."

Laurel took a deep breath. "It happened on New Year's ... the one your brother got marked on." Sirius paled and his hand tightened on hers. "There were four wizards to be marked ... and four muggle girls were brought in for them to rape and kill ... I was one of them."

Sirius closed his eyes and covered his face with both hands, bowing over in pain. Why did it have to be this? He'd rather have heard a tale of unending love for Regulus and that she would never be over him than this.

"He couldn't fake the rape, but he did manage to only pretend killing me. He snuck back and got me to a hospital. He had Severus check on me, to make sure I was alright. I was in no shape to care for a child ... I gave him up, and Albus found him." Laurel smiled whimsically. "And when I was ready to see Corbin ... I found Albus." It was a very abbreviated version of events ... but it was all Sirius really needed to know.

There was a long moment and Sirius finally raised his head. "How can you stand to even look at me, let alone be here – alone with me, when I'm his brother?"

Laurel blinked in surprise. "I'd never be afraid of you. I've gotten to know you and I know you would never hurt me ... and you love Corbin ..."

Sirius took Laurel's hand again. "I do love Corbin – almost as much as I love you."

Laurel smiled brilliantly and sighed in relief. She leaned forward and kissed him, to his surprise. "And I love you, Sirius ... very much."

Albus and Aberforth dropped their eavesdropping charms and beamed at each other. At last ... they thought those two would never get to it.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Albus and the Order's tasks were now to find the hiding spot in Hogwarts where the diadem was hid and to find the ring that Regulus had said was one of the Horcruxes.

Albus swept through his memories in a penseive – and Minerva did as well, as she had gone to school with Tom Riddle. They both recalled that Tom had shown up with a very old ring in his last year.

Rufus Scrimgeour and Amelia Bones were given pictures of the ring and asked to interview Aurors – particularly older ones to see if they recalled the ring ... one finally did after months of questioning. Only Albus' insistance that it was imperative had kept them on it.

Bob Ogden remembered the ring – it was distinctive and the man who had been waving it in his face had been likewise very unforgetable.

"Yep – 'twas the Gaunts that 'ad that ring. Ye'll find record of 'um at the ministry. They both did time in Azkaban, they did." Bob Ogden reminisced happily about his Auror days – he was long since retired, now.

There was mad ransacking of records from the 1920's and the Gaunts – Morfin and Marvolo were found. Their address was recovered and to their shock it was close to Little Hangleton – where they knew the _fidelus_ protected hideout of the rogue werewolves had been. They still hadn't found it, and suspected that Rabastan was still lurking there, and possibly Dolores Umbridge.

Subtle probing around the oldsters of the village – particularly in the pub known as the Hanged Man - unearthed the old gossip of Merope Gaunt running off with the rich, handsome Tom Riddle and then Tom's return, saying he'd been tricked. It also gave them the exact spot that the shack the Gaunts had lived in.

There was little left of it, but they found the tumble-down remains – and the spells guarding a ring. Albus nearly reached for the ring, and was yelled at by Moody, who indulged in one of his 'Constant Vigilance' tirades. The sheepish Headmaster let the others levitate the ring into a magic supressing box.

Albus struggled with the idea of destroying the ring – he suspected it was an important artefact. But, they had destroyed things belonging to the Founders, themselves – he couldn't rightfully balk at this.

So, during the winter break just as the year 1990 was ushered in the glade near the castle once again got a good scorching with fiendfyre and the ring was soon a lump of stone and metal. The centaurs made their expected, irritating appearance snipe at them for not getting the one in Hogwarts as yet.

Even Albus was tempted to yell some equine-related insults at them.

Lily and Severus had a small celebration afterwards with Harry and Cybele. Lily was exhuberant – only one more of those abominations to find and destroy. Severus was depressed – they still had one more of those thrice – damned things to find and destroy. Lily smiled fondly at him – he was such a 'the glass is half empty' person at times.

"If we just had an idea of where to even begin looking for it in that blasted castle." Severus muttered. "Hogwarts is huge – and it constantly changes – even the rooms move and change size at need. Passages sometimes disappear and go elsewhere if the Headmaster wants to move things. The place it's hidden in might not even be in a place we can access anymore, for all we know."

Lily sighed, nearly giving up on cheering him up. Severus seemed to feel an urgent need to speed up preparations for the fight with Voldemort, almost as if he could feel the battle approaching. She quietly admitted that news from Europe was alarming. _**Something **_was going on. There were now whispers of odd disappearances and unexpected deaths – just like had happened before, when the first war was just getting started. These happenings were moving closer and closer to Britain.

"Narcissa and I have an idea – we were going to spring it on you and Lucius tomorrow." Lily said soothingly. "We think we've overlooked some important allies. We need to enlist the Hogwarts House-elves in the search. Not to mention the portraits might have noticed Lord Voldemort roaming Hogwarts to hide it ... they might remember it."

Severus stared at Lily in astonishment and relief. "Brilliant! I never thought of the house-elves." He smirked happily. "I'll have to ask 'Mr. House-elf expert Malfoy' why he didn't think of it."

"You and he have been racking your brains for months and months – years, actually – since Regulus told us of the Horcruxes. He did say that there was one at Hogwarts, and of course the centaurs have regulary reminded us as well. You'd become a bit too close to the problem."

"And you aren't close to it?" Severus asked a bit sarcastically.

"Narcissa and I stepped back from the problem and asked ourselves 'what would we do if we'd lost _**anything**_?' The answer of course was to call a house-elf and ask them." Lily smiled.

"Well, I know Lucius and I say it on a regular basis ... but you two are the cleverest witches alive." Severus grinned at Lily, definately no longer depressed. Lily smiled at him and leaned over to kiss him, making Cybele and Harry squawk and make gagging noises.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Rabastan swirled the brandy around the snifter and luxuriated in the warmth of the fire. Dolores had eventually slunk back to the old Riddle mansion after the failed kidnapping. Rabastan had welcomed her, relieved he would no longer have to do the cooking. She had sulked for a long time, and the Rabastan had started the subtle brainwashing.

After all, she was already as bigoted a pureblood as possible. She had objected to the werewolf raid on Hogwarts and had thwarted it, but Rabastan could forgive that – it had bothered him as well. It was relatively easy to convince her that she should join up with Voldemort on his return – now that Greyback was dead.

Now they took turns stealing food from Greater Hangleton and Little Hangleton and sometimes going to a big city like Sheffield or Nottingham that were within easy apparating distance. Muggles were easy to rob if they were careful and didn't attract attention.

There was a small wizarding section in Liverpool, which was safer for them buy wizarding necessities at under a glamour. Dolores made weekly trips there to get the Daily Prophet, the Quibbler and a few others. She'd persuaded a store owner to save the weeks worth of papers and she'd pick them up in a bundle.

The growing unease in Europe had convinced Dolores that 'their Lord' was about to return and set things to rights. Rabastan was also sure that he was on the way back. He was less thrilled, though. He'd been out of favour when Voldemort had disappeared and only the fact that Voldemort presently had a gang of two waiting for him was likely to save his life.

Hopefully Nagini and Dolores would give Voldemort a big enough welcome to keep Avada Kedavra's from being thrown.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

"...and now they're getting married this June." Corbin concluded, telling his friends about Sirius 'finally popping the question to his mum'.

They children all nodded, smiling. To Sirius and Laurel's surprise absolutely no one they informed of their upcoming nuptials was surprised except for the children – and even most of them remarked "finally!"

Severus and Lucius met the news with smiles and Severus immediately gave Lucius a galleon and said they'd had a bet about how long it would take Sirius to propose. Severus had said it would be when Sirius retired and became senile.

Sirius huffed, but was too lighthearted to be really upset.

Albus was organizing Order members to systematically interview portraits – difficult since they weren't always in their frames. Albus had asked the head house-elf about hiding places, but he seemed confused by the question, he seemed to think that the Headmaster was looking for a place to hide something.

When the elf had finally understood that Albus was looking for something someone else had hidden it had been scandalized – feeling this was quite intrusive of the Headmaster. The elf then started a lengthy, squeaking lecture on proper manners and personal privacy, so Albus never did get another word in.

He decided to regroup, interview some portraits and have Lucius try his luck with the house elves the next time.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

A/N- A short chapter, but I've finally decided how I want to wrap up the story, so I've started writing it again. (Only changed my mind 50 times)


	77. Voldemort Returns

LFAM77

Disclaimer – still not mine even after all these chapters.

Chapter 77

Voldemort continued his trek across Europe, killing and raiding as he went. Barty and Peter were becoming less careful as they crossed France - they wanted Britain to know they were on their way. Newspapers were carrying alarming tales and Voldemort was sure that he have British wizarding society terrified long before he ever arrived. Quirrell's body had grown stronger, along with his magic. He was fairly sure he would keep this body – they'd been lucky to find a strong wizard for him to take over.

They reached Calais late in 1990 and stopped in the nearby wizarding town to rest, plan and hunt.

The Weasley twins started their second year at Hogwarts, their younger brother nearly speechless with envy and he frequently expressed that to his friends during their lessons. Wizarding primary schools sprang up and were subsidized by the ministry whenever parents expressed a need for them. The number of wizarding parents who wanted schools as opposed to home-schooling waxed and waned and where they were needed also changed.

Ottery St. Catchpole always had a primary school going and the Snapes and Malfoy's wanted to prepare the their children for the more rigid classrooms of Hogwarts, so flooing them to the Weasley's to walk the short distance to their school was arranged. Neville Longbottom joined them along with Charlus Potter.

Harry and Charlus sat on opposite sides of the classroom for weeks, eyeing each other warily. When no insults were thrown by either party the other children settled down and nearly forgot the problems between the Potters and Snapes. Charlus had been expecting a strutting braggart and Harry had been expecting an insulting, pranking marauder. They were both doomed to disappointment and they settled to just ignoring each other while at school.

Harry studied hard, but was frustrated by no wand being allowed as yet – he heard his parents talking, when they didn't know he was listening. Things in europe were getting worse, and there was now a clear trail from Albania to France. The French wizarding government was in hysterics, unable to pin the murderers down. Everyone whispered it was Voldemort – the dark mark had been seen – at first just burned into the side of the houses he struck. Now, though it had been found floating in the air – a clear warning that he was returning to Britain.

All the French Aurors who managed to get anywhere close to the killers were found dead – some dying horribly. Now France could only wait and hope Voldemort hurried his travels and left their country soon.

Britain was shoring up their defenses. The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge urged citizens on a near daily basis to exercise caution and to get themselves well-warded. Wardsmiths were doing a brisk business and the Ministry was warding magical places with heavier and heavier wards and alarms. Hogwarts' wards were carefully looked over by Dumbledore and everyone he could think of that had knowledge of how to strengthen them had also been consulted. He tied many of the wards he usually carried into the castle itself, as was usual in time of war.

Cornelius sweated profusely before each speech he gave to calm the masses. He was a good minister he felt, in time of peace. Wizarding society was flourishing – and with the changes in Hogwarts curriculum muggleborns were staying in their world in record numbers – some who had left it were even coming back.

Werewolves were doing well and with the rune necklaces and potions lycanthropy would likely be a thing of the past in a generation or two. Why, oh why couldn't the Dark Lord stay gone?

He turned to Albus Dumbledore and frowned, he didn't like what Albus was about to do, though he understood it.

Albus stepped up to the podium and the crowd and reporters quieted. "Thank you minister, we all do need to be cautious, as you have said. And, saying that, I need to announce that in the present … and growing danger, I can no longer divide my focus between the Wizengamot and Hogwarts." Albus turned and waved Rufus Scrimgeour forward. "I am stepping down as Head of the Wizengamot and Auror Scrimgeour has been elected by an overwhelming majority as the new Head and will take the reins over Christmas break – next month."

There was tenative clapping and muttered whispers, and Albus held up a hand, realizing their anxiety. "I will still sit on the Wizengamot when needed, but as things stand – being away from the school for long may endanger the students. I have always believed that society's greatest hope is always their children. I believe I serve you best by safeguarding_ them._"

The clapping was louder and the faces were more understanding. Albus surrendered the podium to Rufus, who spoke about "It being a great honor … etc."

Albus flooed back to Hogsmeade from the Ministry and strolled through the town. There was an increase in the presense of Aurors everywhere. The ministry had hired an unprecedented number of them. The expense for the extra patrols in magical communities was passed down to them – at least partly. The ministry asked how many Aurors they felt they needed 'to be safe', and the ministry told them how much it would cost. The communities could decide whether they wanted to pay extra, or just have the usual Auror patrols and do the extra on their own with volunteers.

Hogsmeade, with their huge werewolf population, felt they didn't need all that many extra, but the Aurors knew how to organize, so they did pay for a few. The long walk up to Hogwarts gates took him past the meadow where Fenrir's attack had taken place. He was determined that no such occurance would happen again.

Albus had announced at the beginning of the school year that there would still be Hogsmeade weekends – but only until the reappearance of the Dark Lord in Britain. The children had looked grimly unhappy at that – even the children from still-dark families. Hating muggles and trying to take over the world was one thing – causing Hogsmeade weekends to be canceled was another.

Albus looked out over the trees to the lake. He could feel Tom gathering strength to start his war. They needed to find the diadem. They had just about finished exhaustively interviewing the portraits – some of them did remember that Riddle had been here, none could seem to remember exactly where he'd gone.

Lucius had tried questioning the elves – but even he could not get them to tell where 'people had hid things'. Even invoking the Dark Lord as a reason for the questions had just made them squeak and pop away.

Lucius had finally said he was going to consult his own elves – and see if there was another way. Albus certainly hoped he succeeded.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Voldemort finally was done terrorizing the northern coast of France – and had gathered as much information as possible. He'd drained every wizard he could find, and was nearly back to full strength. His only complaint was a lack of followers. Everyone in Britain was either dead, imprisoned or had fled to another country. He'd thought when he'd made his presence known that they would flock to his side.

They hadn't.

Well, he intended to remind Britain that he would soon be their master – give them an enjoyable Yule gift. He stopped the attacks for two weeks and crossed to Britain quietly. He soon took over a muggle warehouse near Diagon Alley so they could scout the area. Peter and Barty amused themselves grabbing muggles quietly for some sport each evening. Voldemort forebade any wizard killings until he was ready.

The week before Christmas they struck. The children were home for the holidays and everyone was shopping there in Diagon Alley. Barty, Peter and Voldemort stayed cloaked until they reached a busy intersection and then Voldemort stepped up on a bench and threw back his hood and fired off the Dark Mark high above them.

People halted, horrified and Voldemort laughed uproarishly, **"You haven't forgotten me, have you?" **And he then cast his first Avada Kedavra, making their frozen fear turn into stampeding panic with the trio giving chase.

Barty and Peter fired crucios and diffindos as well as the killing curse. Barty tended to cast crucios on children, forcing their parents to stop, so he could kill them as well. Peter stunned several people at a time – the ones at the front of the pack, so the others would have to stop or trample them. Many apparated as quickly as possible – but not all could. If they had children there they might be stuck. Not everyone could side-along apparate and were therefore trapped unless they abandoned their children, something not likely to happen.

Voldemort cast waves of fire at the buildings they passed, causing more damage and terror, until finally the Ministry started arriving – furious Aurors who immediately started casting spells at them. The three apparated away after a few last killing curses at the Aurors.

The shattered Diagon Alley took some time to clean up – extinguishing fires, rescuing the trapped, and sending the injured and dead to St Mungo's.

The assault on wizarding Britain had begun.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Voldemort was displeased to find he now had a following of two and a snake awaiting him at Riddle Manor. Barty and Peter had been afraid the numbers would be low, after reading all the papers about the captures and trials. But this was … disturbing.

Voldemort had listened with irritation to Dolores' simpering adoration. He finally reached out an arm and grabbed her's, intending to mark her as she requested – then he hesitated.

"No, I think you can serve me well another way." He said, and Dolores nodded eagerly. "I need you to find the location of the "Boy Who Lived" - Harris Snape. Killing him will eliminated his threat and I will be able to summon my old circle to me – and mount an assault on Azkaban to free my loyal followers."

Dolores nodded again, uncertainly. "How can I do this, my Lord? I'll do anything, of course. I do know they are in a Manor called Briarfrost in Wiltshire – very close to the Malfoy's. It is under fidelus."

"You are a werewolf, and sentiments toward them, right now are rather charitable. Ask around in Wiltshire and Hogsmeade – under a glamour of course. Find out how others get in – they must have people in, no one can be under fidelus for years like this and not have visitors." Voldemort said, patting Nagini's head and smiling at her. Soon the Snape brat would be dead and she would – at last – be his final horcrux.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Harry sat at the dinner table, fussing with his food but not eating much. Severus watched for a time and at last sighed. "What's wrong, Harry? You usually are on second helpings by now."

Harry shifted anxiously. He knew no one would be happy with his questions. "Are Charlus Potter and I brothers … or not?"

Lily froze. She and Severus had discussed this very thing when they realized that James' son would be going to the same wizarding primary. She wanted to yell no, but that wasn't preciselyl true, she supposed. She looked at Severus pleadingly. She wouldn't be able to speak in a civil tone about this.

Severus felt no need to spare James or Sylvia's feelings. If Harry was just speaking about them, he would have simply torn their reputations to shreds to Harry and ensured he never wanted to speak to them in this lifetime.

But this was about Harry – and Charlus, who in spite of his parentage was apparantly not a totally bad sort. Harry had said he was polite, if distant to Harry and never did anything … marauder - like.

"Well … yes and at the same time, no." Severus grinned at Harry's confused face. James and Lily _were _your parents. When they broke up James did a magical disowning – allowing me the chance to essentially claim you as my own. Potter wards would not recognize you and anything magical would say you are a Snape. Charlus is James' son – and at one time you were, as well."

Harry nodded, but still had a bit of a frown. "So, he can't be my brother, then – at all?"

Lily sighed, her head dropping forward and her shoulders fell as well. She simply couldn't let Harry think that – not when he sounded so wistful. "The connection between you is, essentially, whatever the two of you want to make of it. If the two of you want to be brothers – you can be, although magic won't recognize it."

"We can, maybe be friends? Decide later if we want to be brothers?" Harry asked hopefully.

Severus gazed at Lily with a half-smile. "Yes, that might be best – work your way up to brotherhood – but there is nothing wrong with just being friends."

Lily nodded at Severus – yes it was best to let the boys lead in this … if James did the same.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

James and Sylvia froze at Charlus' question. Remus and Aurora were also at the table and their eyes slid to first James and the Sylvia. There was a time when Sylvia would have jumped in with a definate yes. But, she was now no longer bothering with trying to climb the social ladder – a study in futility for her. She now settled for making sure her relatives all remembered that she was the rich one of the family and flaunting her wealth at every society matron that crossed her path.

She lowered her eyes to her plate and let James answer.

James hesitated. Close to a decade ago he had renounced Harry. He knew how volcanic his temper could be, but he wasn't sure how he'd managed to actually do that. He loved Charlus quite fiercely now. How could he possibly explain all this?

James cleared his throat. "At one time Lily Snape and I were married. Harry _was _our son. When Lily and I broke up..." James hesitated. "...and that was mostly my fault … Lily took Harry with her. I knew I'd likely never get to see him and … well, I disowned him and Potions Master Snape claimed him and married Lily. Magically he is no longer a Potter – he is a Snape."

"So he's sort-of my brother?" Charlus asked hopefully. "He could be my brother?"

James sighed. Charlus, in spite of living in a mansion and being quite rich rarely asked for anything. With a room full of expensive toys to play with, he could be found exploring the woods or rescuing baby rabbits.

"I suppose you could see if he wants to be your friend and go from there." James grunted. With his luck Lily would send a howler.

Charlus just beamed and planned carefully for when he would return to school. Harry and he had been exchanging tidbits of information – not by talking directly, but through their friends. Harry would ask what kind of pets Charlus had to Draco who would ask Corbin who would ask Neville who would ask Charlus. The question would be answered in reverse order. A slow and painstaking process.

When he got back to his room, Charlus pulled out an old, very valuable text on Granians with magnificent moving illustrations. He'd heard the the Snapes kept Granians. He'd heard Harry rave about his father's Granian named Nettle and his own named Thistle. He was allowed to fly him in the sky above the Manor, now, under the nervous eyes of his mother.

Perhaps he could show Harry the book and start an actual conversation.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

The attack on Diagon Alley made the Ministry for Magic in Britain behave like a kicked over anthill – while the one in France heaved a sigh of relief. Families who had been mulling over more restrictive warding now did so. Some families went to visit anyone they knew in other countries. Shops "closed for the winter" and were unlikely to open until the Dark Lord was gone.

Families of the dead – three men, two women and four children had been killed in Diagon Alley – howled for vengence and the rest of the wizarding world echoed them.

Voldemort was on the front page, laughing and casting spells – his red eyes flashing madness. Minister Fudge took a deep breath a borrowed a great deal of Winston Churchill's WWII speeches, and hoped that they could ride out the storm.

Albus and Lucius – along with Madame Bones and Scrimgeour – all said they were going to win – they just needed to hold on. He truly hoped it was a short war.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Lucius sat on a bench in the kitchens, facing his very confused elves. He had the Head elf, Rizzy helping – he'd explained to Rizzy first, so he could help explain.

"You remember when I asked for help at the cave to get the dark object that had belonged to the Dark Lord?" Lucius began, and the elves nodded, cringing at the mention of the Dark Lord. "You all did very well, and the object was destroyed." They nodded again – they all knew this. "There is one more object we must find so that we can destroy him."

The was whispering among the elves, but Rizzy looked serene, so Lucius waited patiently. At last they stopped and gave Lucus their full attention. They must have decided to hear him out.

"The Dark Lord hid this at Hogwarts. The elves there won't help us find it – they say we are intruding on someone's privacy." Lucius hesitated, hoping they wouldn't have the same objections. "I promise you we only want to stop the Dark Lord – not intrude."

A small voice piped up from the back. "The Hoggywartses elves are told to never fetch another wizard's things – stops little wizards from playing bad trickses – or at least not getting the elves to help them trickses others..."

Lucius nodded, "Quite understandable … but the Dark Lord hid it quite well – not even the Headmaster can find it." The elves looked at each other – it was well hidden indeed then.

One elf spoke up, "What will we be looking for, Master?"

"A diadem – Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem." Lucius listened to the excited chittering for a moment. "But the Dark Lord has used very dark magics on it – it will feel like the diary that Dobby was made to hide."

The elves looked to the cringing Dobby in inquiry. Dobby shuddered and moaned. "Very bad wicked magics – dark soul magics." The elves looked alarmed and their large eyes swung back to Lucius.

"This is why it must be destroyed." Lucius said with finality. The elves must have agreed because their heads were then all in a huddle and there was squeaking and chittering. At last they turned back to him and an elf hustled forward.

"I thinks of a way to trickses the Hoggywartses elves. The red-haired family … what be their boy's names?" He asked.

"The Weasleys … Charlie is in his last year and Percy a couple years below. The twins are in second year – Fred and George." Lucius answered, mystified.

The elf nodded, "I will tries, Master." Lucius handed him a magic-supressing bag and the elf took in gravely and disappeared.

Groggi reappeared in the Hogwarts kitchens and waited for the Head elf to notice him.

"You's not a Hoggywartses elf." The elf said, demanding an explanation.

Groggi assumed a respectful stance. "Master sent me … Percy Weasley left a book – bad trouble he'll be in, he didn't have time to fetch it to return home with him for holidays. It is a book that boys like – he borrowed it from his older brother Charlie." The elfs voice dropped to a whisper. "He _**hid**_ it."

This seem to mean something to the Head elf. "Aah … the come and go room. There are a lot of books like that hidden there." He sniffed, "We be knowing the Weasleys – they come here for centuries." The Head elf grabbed Groggi's arm and apparated into another room that was full from bottom to top with things with just pathways though the piles. There was a large mound of girly magazines in front of them. The Head elf sighed in disgust. "Good luck finding it." And he disappeared.

Groggi picked up one magazine with a rather provocatively posed witch on the cover, who winked at him. He shuddered – humans are just so _**pink.**_ But, if they came to check on him, he could say he'd 'had just found the right book' and was now leaving. He scurried around the room, searching unsucessfully and finally started 'feeling' for dark magic. There were several item, but he latched onto a very dark malevolent signature and followed it. Sure enough – there was the diadem. He hesitantly reached up with the sack and covered it – managing to flip it into the sack without touching it.

He apparated straight back to Lucius, who gaped in astonishment for a moment at the swiftness of the diadem's retrieval. The elf proudly handed the sack to Lucius and then realized he still held the magazine with the witch on the cover, who was now eyeing Lucius coyly. Lucius raised an eyebrow and Groggi stuttered out the story and thrust the magazine to Lucius and left.

Lucius chuckled and left to find a floo and tell Severus and Albus the good news. Narcissa intercepted him to stare with displeasure at the magazine he was holding. Lucius quickly explained with flushed cheeks and Narcissa went back to smiling – and held out her hand. The witch on the cover went to pouting – just before she landed in the roaring fire in the fireplace.

"Thank you, dear." Lucius smiled ingratiatingly.

"Come on Lucius – let's tell them the good news. We all can use some." Narcissa said with a sigh.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Delores spent weeks lurking around Hogsmeade, talking to werewolves. She finally was reminded of the barter system Severus had set up for werewolves to trade plants for potions. However they just left the plants at the shop doing business for Severus and picked up potions.

She asked questions and more questions and finally heard about the Moonvane plant that Andrew bought in and got months worth of potions for. This intrgued Dolores, as she told Voldemort a bit later. "... if we have a very rare, valuable plant, I might persuade them to take me to Briarfrost to negotiate the price with Snape directly."

"Yes, a good plan. But it means we have to visit Goyle a bit early. He had a very nice little greenhouse – we can find a rare plant that Snape will be panting to trade for." Voldemort smiled. "Very good Dolores." He actually patted her on the head.

"We'll have the Snape brat before very long." Voldemort hissed.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z


	78. The Granians

LFAM78

Disclaimer – Don't own it – belongs to JKR!

Chapter 78

Voldemort spent a few weeks at Goyle's home – terrorizing the occupants of the home and lounging in the sunroom watching Nagini doze in the splotches of sunlight coming through the windows and the branches of the potted exotic fruit trees. One of Goyle's great-grandmothers had had a mastery in Herbology and had built a small, but quite high-end greenhouse.

There had been few other Goyles interested in the greenhouse after she'd died, but it had been maintained by the house-elves on their orders. Now and again the rare plants had come in handy – offered in trade for other things, or given on the Dark Lord's orders to various Potion Masters for exotic poisons.

The family had tried to only give cuttings or plants they had more than one of whenever possible, but their Greenhouse was a bit decimated. Luckily for the present Goyles it still had some rare plants … the problem being they needed a rare plant that was native to Britain for Dolores to 'find'.

They were trying to decide between a wild rambling strathem rose and a moon-blooming swamp frog-catcher. They finally settled on the moon-blooming plant, as they could say that Dolores had found it while running as a werewolf.

Barty and Peter had dragged Crabbe to the Goyle residence as well – almost catatonic in fear and babbling excuses. Goyle had been relieved at his appearance, as it took the heat off him and his family.

They discussed who else to contact, but Voldemort wanted to 'make a statement' before regathering the rest of his followers. He liked to deal from a position of power. He needed enough people to make storming Briarfrost easy, but he wanted to have the others literally crawl to him once he was once again on top.

Crabbe whimpered and insisted he could help break Bellatrix out of the holding cell she still occupied in the ministry. She was still useful to train Aurors in interogation and she kept the female prisoners cowed. Voldemort's eyes gleamed a brighter red at the thought.

"Release her and you are forgiven." Voldemort hissed happily.

Barty had also perked up at the thought of having his torture partner back. It was rare to find someone who really appreciated the fine art of inflicting pain. Peter was okay, but he mostly liked wielding power over others – after having felt like the low man on the totem pole and powerless for so long.

Crabbe thought hard and a long-lasting Imperius on a squib he knew of, a heavy glamour that he hoped didn't break too quickly and it was done.

Barty and Peter continued their hit-and-run attacks – mostly on muggle areas. They didn't set off the dark mark as they didn't want the muggle ministry getting involved … yet. The death count was high but they made sure it was obvious to the wizarding world that it was his work.

The new restrictions chaffed a bit on the newly freed Bellatrix, but she had the promise of better games as soon as the Snape brat was dead – and she got to enjoy the screamingly panicked headlines when her escape was uncovered. Everyone knew it was Crabbe, and he was now hiding at Goyle's unplottable and fidelused Manor.

Voldemort did have them hit a few areas of the wizarding world as well over the weeks – a high ranking member of the Wizengamot was killed in full view of the rest of the wizards he was having a card party with. There was another brief raid in Diagon Alley – restricted to just one area, but still terrifying to the few shoppers. Worst of all a Quidditch star was Avada Kedavra'd right after a game as his team was leaving to celebrate.

Only three attacks – but it left the British wizarding world in jittery nervousness.

Once the plans were in place for breaking into Briarfrost, Voldemort retired back to Riddle Manor with Rabastan. He would wait until Dolores signaled that she was being let into Briarfrost Manor and they would apparate under a disillusionment charm to her and wait for the location of the fidelus protected Manor to be revealed.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Harry and Charlus had cautiously gotten to know one another when school restarted. The book on Granians was a hit with all the children and the teacher had Charlus present the book for all of them to see. Granians were now the subject of at least half of all the conversations at the school and everyone wanted a chance to see one.

Lucius was prevailed upon to bring one to the school and he flew his own patient Granian to the school when the weather had improved a bit. It took three hours to get there, but Draco and Harry were keen to show off the beautiful animals.

Mirage, Lucius' Granian, certainly didn't mind being surrounded by an admiring audience of excited children and allowed them to pet him all they wished. Lucius gave a brief lecture on them and their cousins the Aethonons and Abraxans. He also killed the idea that they could be kept in someone's small backyard in the middle of town. And, no, a dog kennel could not be wizard-spaced big enough to suit a Granian.

Charlus, though, was now smitten by the beautiful creatures and was determined to have one of his own. He was struggling between the Granians and the Aethonons. The Abraxans were just too big and were really for pulling flying carriages, although their palomino coloring was tempting.

Harry hesitantly asked if Charlus would like to see his Granian, Thistle. Charlus had been thrilled at the idea. "If you can get our parents to agree, I'd love to." Charlus grinned and Harry smiled ruefully in return. They knew their parents weren't all that enthused at their growing friendship.

Harry carefully plotted the spring break operation, as he and Draco now called it. He and Draco decided that Harry should approach Severus first, as he seemed less ruffled by the friendship.

Harry waited until he was helping Severus prepare some ingrediants, and Severus was happily giving Harry an impromptu lecture on calming draughts. Harry was happy to listen to it – he was sure he'd be able to get oustandings in Potions when he finally got to Hogwarts. The ingrediants were finally prepped and put under a stasis charm for Severus' use in the morning and Harry struck.

"Dad, can I have a friend or two come over on spring break?" Harry asked casually. He knew better than to try lying – his father would say no on principle if he lied. "Some of my school friends are really eager to meet Thistle."

Severus raised an eyebrow at Harry. Harry was obviously evading on something – there must be a reason he was not being very straight-forward like he usually was. Harry only rarely pulled out his Slytherin abilities – only when something important was on the line and he was worried about succeeding.

Severus sifted through the clues … there were classmates who wished to see Thistle and Harry had not named them – just wanted an agreement to allow them in to see his Granian. Aaah … Lucius had said that Charlus seemed as Granian-mad as Harry and Draco when he had taken his Granian, Mirage, over for the children to see. Harry wanted a 'yes' from at least Severus before he said that one of the friends was Charlus.

Severus did sympathise with Harry's predicament. Harry's growing relationship with Charlus was faced with Lily's very ambivilant attitude. She tried to not act discouraging when Harry would tell them about Charlus' newest 'rescued animal', or whether he was leaning more toward getting a Granian or Aethonon this week. Lily's clenched jaw fooled no one, though.

Severus had tried to support Harry as best he could after Harry started befriending Charlus – encouraging him to bring his stories to Severus so that Lily wouldn't have to hear about Charlus so often. Severus had no problem with the friendship, though he did hope it wouldn't mean they would have to be friends (or even overly civil) with James and Sylvia. He wondered if that was what Lily feared.

Severus looked down at Harry and smiled. "Yes, Harry, if you want Charlus or any of the others to come over, I'm sure we can arrange it."

Harry huffed and grinned, "I didn't fool you at all, did I?"

Severus laughed and shook his head. "I'll send a note to Charlus' parents – I'm sure they'll be okay with it … and I'll clear it with your mother." Harry nodded happily, sure that his dad would get it all arranged.

Lily, when Severus cornered her after putting the children to bed, reacted with the predicted teeth-grinding. Severus sighed. Given a choice, he would prefer all the Potters on the other side of the world … but they weren't and Harry wished a relationship with his sort-of brother. Severus would never deny Harry anything – particulary something so normal and expected as wanting to know his brother.

"Lily … Charlus seems nice and his parents aren't doing anything objectionable regarding their growing friendship." Severus sighed and lifted Lily's chin with his fingers. He hated to see the pain in her usually brilliant green eyes. "What really bothers you about this? Is it Sylvia … do you worry she will still try to exploit Harry? Or is it James?"

Her suddenly downcast eyes answered for her. "What concerns you about James? … he's not bothered either of us with any annoying behaviour in … well, quite awhile." Severus asked.

Lily flushed and hesitated. "Every time I have to hear about any member of the Potter family I am reminded of everything I went through – and all that Harry endured during that break-up. The whole strip-club scene and Harry's disowning ..." Lily breathed deeply, trying to not get too upset. "I thought we were done with the whole thing – I knew Harry and Charlus would likely meet at some point. I guess I expected … or hoped … that they would either ignore each other – or at least not be friends."

"Their friendship doesn't mean we have to 'be friends' with James or Slyvia." Severus reassured her. "We may have to interact with them a bit … but we have to do that anyway with the Order." Severus hesitated, he hated conflict with Lily – even now it always raised the spectre of her rejecting him, as she had in the past. This, however, was for Harry – and he would brave it for him. "Harry realises you dislike this friendship – you don't want to force him to choose to make you happy … he'll resent it in the end."

Lily's eyes flew to his. She'd hidden how deeply this bothered her to Harry, but she hadn't hidden the irritation. Perhaps she'd hoped the link with Charlus was weak, or not important to Harry and he would drop the whole thing. But if he really did like Charlus and broke it off 'for her'. Yes … that would lead to real issues.

"You're right, of course. I'll speak to him now – I'm sure that Irish still has him awake for head rubs." Lily hugged Severus and went to reassure Harry that his friendship with Charlus was 'just fine' with her, and to not pay any mind to her bad temper.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

James grimaced when an owl showed up on his desk at work. The seal on the envelope bearing the initials SS over a background of a Potion Master's logo. Charlus had been hinting wistfully about wanting to see another Granian ... Thistle – Harry's mount – to be exact. Sylvia merely rolled her eyes and then said that Granian races and competitions were quite popular among the 'outdoorsy' types and perhaps he should look into that.

Charlus had perked up at that – competitions were fun and James found the idea interesting. It was better than having his son spend all his time running in the woods alone or hunkered over an injured rabbit or bird.

James opened the letter and read. At least Snape was short and to the point, not bothering with the goading and barely glossed-over slurs that Lily always put in the few times they'd needed to converse.

_Potter,_

_Harry and Charlus are determined to get together and drool over the Granians on spring break. This saturday is convenient for me. If it is also fine with you let me know and I'll open the floo at 9 AM. Corbin and Neville can come along as well if Charlus wishes. Draco Malfoy will be there, of course._

_S. Snape._

James snickered … it was so very Snape, bare of greeting and -of course- no hypocritically polite sign-off at the end.

Snape obviously was indulging Harry, just as he was letting Charlus have his way. Well, Saturday was fine with him. Perhaps Sirius would get Corbin a Granian as well and they could go to competitions together – even if Harry and Draco were there as well, the crowds would make it easier to deal with.

James smirked and wrote an answer immediately.

_Snape,_

_9AM saturday is fine. Will let you know about Corbin and Neville._

_J. Potter._

There, let Snape try to top that for brevity.

An hour or two later the owl returned.

_Potter,_

_Fine._

_S. Snape_

James snorted, amused. That potions – making bastard always did have to have the last word.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Dolores hung around at the 'Plants for Potions' trade shop – it even had that name hanging over the door now, though it was really just an anteroom to the now sprawling werewolf center that housed the employment advisors and several shops with goods made by and for werewolves.

Lupin had a small office there, though he was only there twice a week. Werewolves and parents of werewolves wanting to send them to Hogwarts sometimes prefered to speak to him first, privately before attempting to enroll.

Dolores, under her disguising glamor, had watched and listened. She took comfort, while glaring at Lupin, that he would be as devestated as the Snapes when Harry was dead.

Dolores had hinted, at the plant exchange, that she had a very special plant. Finally, last week she revealed she had found a 'moon-blooming swamp frog-catcher'. The proprietor had been skeptical, and then excited, once she described the plant to him. He'd wanted her to bring it immediately, but she was coy – saying she knew how much it was worth and wanted to deal with Potion Master Snape, herself.

There was wrangling and a floo-call or two, then Snape said to bring her along the next day, Saturday … with the plant - and he would haggle the price in person.

Dolores had been very smug when she told Voldemort her success, and he'd patted her on the head once more, imagining the deaths he would deal out to whomever was at Briarfrost that day. He started making a mental list. He had several favorite methods of executing those that defied him. There should be enough vicitms at the Manor to use all of them more than once.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Sirius received the missive from James with some surprise. He and James were growing closer as friends once more, though their occasional blow-ups had made them less close than at school. Remus and Aurora were there, finally setting a day for taking the plunge into marriage, themselves. Auror and Laurel were comparing wedding plans.

Sirius and Laurel had settled on a relatively small wedding that had gone off with barely a hitch and were living in Cranston Circle. Severus and James had behaved themselves, but Lily and Sylvia's icey coolness had made a few guests nervous.

Albus was insistant that Sirius move in, instead of Laurel and Corbin moving out, saying (quite rightly) that Grimauld Place would have to be gutted and rebuilt to be suitable to live in again and as Corbin was Albus' heir … there was no reason for them to live elsewhere. Sirius had shrugged and smiled. Anywhere with Laurel and Corbin was fine with him.

Now Corbin was bouncing eagerly – he clearly knew what the letter was about, and had been in on much of the plotting. Harry and Charlus seemed to feel that all their friends should have winged horses and James mentioned in the letter – along with the invitation to Briarfrost – that Corbin could keep a Granian at the Potter's stable – to keep Charlus' future Granian company.

Neville also got an invitation, and Augusta huffed, muttering a bit in worry and then said that riding Granians or Aethonons was a gentlemanly sport and she approved. After what she'd endured at the hands of Barty and Bellatrix she'd mellowed, and the deaths of her beloved son and daughter-in-law had grieved her. She tended to be a bit protective of Neville – she'd hexed old Uncle Algie good when he'd started that ridiculous 'scaring the magic out of Neville' nonsense.

When the potion to cured problems caused by the cruciatus Snape had invented came out she'd taken it – and had insisted the Neville do so as well. They'd all been surprised at the amount of damage he'd taken as an infant. Augusta had immediately hired tutors to work with him on coaxing his magic back out of hiding. Now, at school he was showing admirable promise.

Neville grinned and hugged his grandmother, she really was a big softie. He still tended to be a bit shy, but he really wanted one of the beautiful flying horses, though he was leaning more toward the chestnut colored Aethonons.

Ron had helped them plan, and he did admire the horses – Ginny was already planning an assault on the Weasley bank account to get one. Ron would prefer a fast broom, himself. The Weasley's had talked about winged horses vs brooms a few times over the dinner table. Bill and Percy were indifferent, Charlie wanted a dragon, the twins sided with Ron – prefering brooms though they did say that the Granians were 'very cool'. Ginny alone was horse-mad.

Molly wavered – she'd enjoyed riding a relative's Aethonons back in Ireland, but had outgrown the interest. Perhaps they could be persuaded to allow Ginny to work with them for a few weeks at the Arthur's vastly increased wages they could likely swing buying one – especially if her relatives gave a 'family discount. She did hope that seeing the amount of work involved in keeping one would disuade Ginny, though riding the beasts might also persuade her that it was worth the work.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Dolores approached the gates of Briarfrost Manor behind the proprietor of the potions exhange store. Voldemort, Barty, Rabastan, Peter, Goyle and Crabbe had followed their apparation trail to here under disillusionment. The proprietor had looked around curiously, having heard the echoing cracks from the spell and then shrugged, thinking they were just echos from his own apparation.

There seemed to be nothing but an empty meadow beyond the gates, and they knew that even if they went past them and searched, they would not find the place.

An alarm went off in the Briarfrost Manor, alerting them to the arrival of the proprietor and werewolf with the rare plant. Narcissa brushed off her robes and looked out the windows. James had arrived with Charlus, Neville and Corbin. He, Severus and Lucius had all greeted each other politely, though not warmly. Harry and Draco had been a lot more happy to see the other boys than the adults had been to see each other.

Larkin had broken the ice, greeting the boys and leading out Thistle and Nettle for them to admire along with Mia, Narcissa's Aethonon. Mia was unfailingly patient with children and could be counted on the behave well.

Cybele, Shadow and Lilith joined the others to talk horses and discuss the idea of going to competitions and the surpising number of different competitions that their were. Harry, for one had always thought there were only races. There were also obstacle courses and endurance races, and of course the whole 'beauty contests' as Draco called the halter classes that judged comformation. Equitation and the winged horse form of dressage looked a bit boring to the boys.

The Granians didn't mind the attention, of course. They posed and pranced for the boys and greedily ate all the treats that were given. Larkin took Neville and Corbin for rides on Nettle. Harry took Charlus up on Thistle for a ride, the boys laughing and shouting as Thistle showed them his swiftness.

James had retired to the covered porch for tea soon after he had arrived. Lucius and Severus joined him – on the other side of the table. Little was said, but they didn't argue, either.

Narcissa glanced down the hall – Lily had retreated to her office, doing the most boring paperwork she could find – the usual stuff from the ministry and St Mungo's regarding the runic necklaces that she'd been putting off. It would require all her attention and distract her from events occuring at ther home – she hoped.

Narcissa sighed and walked toward the gate. With Voldemort's return they had renewed the fidelus with Narcissa as the secret keeper. Briarfrost was a busy place at times, but when Voldemort attacked Diagon Alley they had tightened things up, delegating many things for others to do - away from the Manor. Still, some visits were inevitable – like dealing with a werewolf wanting the best price for a very valuable plant.

She opened the gate and spoke the address to the waiting pair, so the Manor was revealed to them. Unfortunately it revealed it to the waiting Voldemort and Death Eaters as well. The group charged forward as soon as they could see the Manor and grounds, casting spells at the horrified Narcissa. The screaming proprietor was silenced with an Avada Kedavra from a gleeful Goyle.

Narcissa screamed a warning just before a_ bombarda_ from Bellatrix threw her into a wall and knocked her unconscious.

The scream of "Death Eaters" from Narcissa jolted everyone into action. Lucius leaped toward the downed Narcissa, but was caught in a duel with Rabastan and Dolores. James and Severus held off Goyle, Crabbe, Barty and Peter. Voldemort – still disillusioned, so the adults would not try to stop him - strolled by the combatants, heading for his prey.

Lily had been alerted by the screams and burst out a side a side door just as a group of the children ran in. Corbin and Neville had gathered the younger Cybelle, Lilith and Shadow and made for the house.

Charlus, Harry and Draco had unsaddled the Granians and had given them a rub-down. They'd been carefully closing the gate to the pasture when the alarm had sounded.

Lily hesitated, torn over who to save first, and then got the five children already there to the floo, screaming at the house-elf to get them to Malfoy Manor and under protection. She raced back to the door, praying she wasn't too late for the others.

Irish had padded after Narcissa when she'd gone to open the gate, he'd crouched in terror as a ruby eyed monster strode past - his kneazle eyes were not fooled by any disillusionment - and been dismayed when Narcissa had been hurt. There was nothing he could do against the monster. The other wizards were being blocked by the Man in Black, his blonde friend and the one who his Lily disliked. This witch, though, he could do something about.

Bellatrix was preparing another curse for Narcissa when the kneazle leaped onto her, tearing into the flesh of her back as he climbed to her neck and head. Tearing at her with tooth and claw, screaming loudly.

Bellatrix screamed frantically as well, trying to get rid of the attacking demon. Narcissa woke during the fray and cast a strong stunning spell at her sister, and then binding her with chains and ropes. She brought the heel of her shoe down on the wand Bellatrix had carried, and heard it snap.

She and the kneazle turned to Lucius, who was fighting Rabastan and Dolores. Lucius could have downed Rabastan, but Dolores kept throwing her own spells at just the right time to throw off his aim, or force him to block instead of cast. Narcissa sent a nasty organ-shredding curse that would kill Dolores within minutes and Lucius quickly dispatched Rabastan after that.

They turned to James and Severus. James had quickly killed Peter, in his rage at seeing the traitor and Goyle and Crabbe had fallen quickly to Severus. Barty was backing away from the fight, now looking frightened when Severus cast a sectumsempra and opened a laceration that went straight through his heart.

Lily raced back out the door and saw a fight between the Granians and someone, but her attention was again caught – Nagini had slithered around behind Severus and James and was preparing to strike just as Barty hit the ground, dead.

Lily threw a sabre curse at the snake, infuriated at the sight of the serpent that Voldemort intended to use as a Horcrux with Harry's death. The curse landed well, severing the snake's head from it's body.

James and Severus turned swiftly to see the snake's body writing in death, jaws of the severed head still snapping. Severus paled and said, "If Nagini is here ..." and they all raced toward the Granian's pasture, thinking "... then Voldemort is as well..."

They arrived to a cluster of still bodies and injured Granians just as Voldemort fell, dead. Only Draco was still standing.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

The boys had watched, confused as the Death Eaters had engaged their parents in combat. Corbin and Neville had immediately made for the Manor with the younger children. They started there as well, but were stopped by a wizard who abruptly canceled his disillusionment and blocked their path. His red eyes gave his identity away.

"The Dark Lord!" Charlus yelped. Draco gulped loudly and Harry froze, his mind working frantically. They had destroyed all the horcruxes, his dad had explained. Voldemort could be killed, now, as soon as the Order of the Phoenix could pin him down they had enough wizards to destroy him for good.

Harry glared at Voldemort, the Dark Lord was here to kill him, but he'd die knowing that Voldemort would be following him soon after.

"Ready to die Harry?" Voldemort gloated, echoing the boy's thoughts.

Larkin, though, had come out of the stables, and saw the standoff. He ran quickly to place himself between the boys and their attacker. He knew he'd no chance, but perhaps it would be long enough for the parents to fight free of the Death Eaters.

"You'll not be killing any children with me here, ya coward!" Larkin shouted. He hurled a hex at the wizard, though he doubted he would last long against the Dark Lord.

Draco was plotting furiously and decided their best bet was to fly the Granians to the nearby Malfoy Manor. They weren't saddled, but if they didn't try any acrobatics, they should be okay. He ran to the gate and threw it open, shouting for the winged horses.

Nettle and Thistle raced through the gate. They'd watched the dark wizard approach with anxiety. They could read intent quite easily and this one meant harm. They weren't stallions, but protecting their families was bred deeply into them and now they could see that Larkin was in danger. Who would feed and groom them if Larkin was gone?

They got to the scene just as Larkin went down from an Avada Kedavra. Harry and Charlus screamed in fury and did the only thing they could – they picked up rocks and pelted Voldemort with them. They managed a few hits, stinging the wizard and infuriating him. Voldemort cast a stunner at Charlus and he slumped to the ground. Voldemort was now in no mood to linger over his victory and simply threw an Avada Kedavra at Harry.

Harry saw the horrible green light that haunted his dreams coming at him. He was curiously unafraid, or perhaps disbelieving as it hit him and darkness enfolded him.

This spurred the Granians on, as they could now see that Harry – their best 'bringer of treats' was down … and they now needed to avenge Harry as well as their beloved Larkin. Voldemort turned from the boys to find himself engulfed in a flurry of wings, sharp hooves and teeth. He managed to cast a few cutting curses and a bone-shattering hex. Thistle went down in a mass of cuts that gushed blood. Nettle struck the wizard several times before a foreleg was shattered, sending him reeling and screaming in pain.

Voldemort staggered back and could see the wizards and witches racing toward him, faces anguished at the sight of the bodies littering the stableyard. He heard something drop behind him and turned. He barely had time to register that another pair of hooves was racing toward his face before he was struck.

Mia had scampered after the Granians, irritated. Didn't they see there were younglings to protect? No … the silly males only saw there was a glorious battle to engage in. She snorted. Draco was safe, though he was running to his downed friends. She watched the brief battle as she flew to catch the evil wizard from behind. A double-barreled kick from her strong hind legs was not as pretty as rearing and striking, but mares did what was effective – not pretty.

Voldemort caught a hoof on the chin from Mia hard enough to knock his head almost 180 degrees around. His neck snapped loudly enough to be heard at the Manor, and he dropped like a rock.

None of this was of any comfort to the parents who arrived. Severus gathered the still form of his son to his chest with moan, Lily dropping beside him, sobbing. James picked up Charlus, who was awakening with the stunning spell dropping with Voldemort's death. Lucius and Narcissa gripped the crying Draco tightly.

"I thought we could escape on the horses, dad." He forced out between sobs.

While they stood there, frozen in grief Harry suddenly took a deep breath and coughed.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

A/N – took a long time to find a death for Voldemort that I hadn't already seen … death by Granian. Only one chapter left, now.


	79. New Beginnings

LFAM79

Disclaimer – I don't own any of the characters of JKR's Potterverse and make no money.

Chapter 79

Harry drifted down the long sidewalk, it seemed to run beside a railroad track. Everything seemed to be white - the stone columns that rose so very high to an unseen roof obscured by the drifting mist, the walk that stretched endlessly on beside the tracks. Even the stone benches.

It didn't seem terribly important, of course, as Harry skipped along, jumping on and off the benches. He knew he would meet someone soon – the knowledge of that had been in the forefront of his mind the moment he'd found himself here.

At last he heard some footsteps that were not he own. He hurried, no longer playing along and caught the person. He could see the figure stop and turn, waiting for him. It was Larkin.

Harry laughed and grabbed him around the waist, dancing around with the chuckling Larkin. The old werewolf was looking well … no longer tired-looking and there were no scars visible.

"Larkin, it's good to see you." Harry laughed and twirled around, unable to keep still. "I saw you …" Harry hesitated, frowning. "... I saw you die ..."

"Yes, you did." Larkin answered gently. "And I have to go on … to my next adventure, as Albus Dumbledore is fond of calling it." Larkin lay his no longer arthritic and painful hand on Harry's head. "But you have much yet to do … there will be someone along to help you with that ..."

The mist scattered a bit on one side, and a doorway became clear. Shadows and whispers drifted from it. Harry couldn't see them or understand them but Larkin clearly did, as he smiled at the doorway.

Harry watched as Larkin walked eagerly to the welcoming voices and shadows. He turned briefly to wave to Harry before he walked through. The drifting mist obscured the wall and doorways once again once Larkin's figure was through the arched doorway.

Harry watched for a bit, he felt a bit deserted, but Larkin had said someone would be along soon, and he knew that was true. Odd how he was unafraid being here, alone. He must be dead, like Larkin, though Larkin had seemed a bit vague about that. Harry hummed and strode along, kicking at the mist and laughing at the fanciful shapes it took. A unicorn's form drifted into a misty dragon and then a very large fluffy-tailed kneazle.

At last he heard footsteps coming from another dimly lit doorway and a figure appoached Harry, becoming clearer as he got closer.

"I know you." Harry chortled happily. "You're my godfather, Regulus Black!"

Regulus smiled back at him and took him by the hand. "It's good to see you again, Harry." Regulus led Harry to one of the seats facing the tracks and they sat. "I'm here to make sure you get safely to your destination."

"Where is that, exactly, Regulus?" Harry asked, a bit worried, now.

Regulus pointed down the tracks a bit and the mist parted - at least enough so Harry could see a train sitting there, and the terrible form of a skeletal creature, followed by six smaller forms. Misty creatures were herding them onto the train which took them away, their screams echoing down the chamber.

"What was that?" Harry gasped, alarmed for the first time.

"That is what is left of Tom Riddle – who called himself Lord Voldemort. The smaller creatures are the horcruxes – small pieces of himself that he tore away." Regulus answered.

"Why are there six – he only had five that we knew of?" Harry objected.

Regulus sighed. "When he killed me and then attacked you, he accidently made a sixth – that lodged in your scar. When you were hit with the killing curse again, it was sent with the others." Regulus smiled, "But the killing curse is meant to only kill one … not two, so you can go back if you wish. You can't be forced back ..." A train pulled up slowly as Regulus talked "... but your family will miss you if you don't."

The door opened and Regulus stood, pulling Harry to his feet. "So, I don't have to die?" Harry asked.

Regulus shook his head, "Just get on the train – it will take you safely back to your life." Regulus looked at him with a grin. "... but I have a few messages for you to take with you ..."

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Harry lay, looking very small, in his bed. Lily held Cybele and clutched his hand on one side. Severus sat on the other side, holding Harry's other small hand and was uncharacteristically silent. His initial hope when Harry started breathing again was fading fast.

In the few hours since the battle there had been a flurry of activity. Lucius had rounded up the children, gathering the ones at Malfoy Manor back and he and Narcissa had quieted them. James had immediately gotten Albus and the ministry there, taking charge of the bodies – and the lone survivor of the Death Eaters – Bellatrix.

St Mungos had sent a squadron of healers, luckily for the Granians some of them knew how to treat equines – or at least keep them alive long enough for a vet to be summoned. Thistles gashes would scar, but he would live to steal apples once again. Nettle's shattered legs was pieced back together. The vet had initially been doubtful, but upon hearing that he and the other two had fought and defeated Voldemort, he had sweated over the legs until exhaustion and declared that the Granian would limp, but in a winged horse that meant little.

Remus had taken Larkin's body to Hogsmeade, for the werewolves to bury with the greatest honor they could devise. Fudge had insisted that the ministry be allowed to place a monument and Remus had nodded fatalistically.

The healers attending Harry were puzzled and had no answers. A few offered a theory – that Regulus' sacrificial magic had partially deflected the curse once again … but _some _damage had been done. Since this had never happened before they could not say what damage, exactly. An empath had been shoved in the room, to see what she made of it. The grief and pain in the room was overwhelming to her, but she tried.

She turned to Lily, "He's in no pain ..." the empath offered, hoping that would comfort the boy's mother. "... but I can't sense him – he isn't dead, but he doesn't seem to really be there at present."

Dumbledore had looked troubled at this, he'd noticed that the boy's scar was different – no longer red, it seemed to be faded and almost gone. He knew this meant something, and his half-formed fears about the scar goaded him. He'd not been able to face the possibility of a partial horcrux – it was definitely a crudely made one at best, and he had hoped it was not enough to hold Tom here. Now – another Avada Kedavra – and both Harry and part of Tom were missing ...

Now, at Harry's bedside with his life possibly ending was not the time to speak of it.

Lucius now hovered at Severus' side, looking as helpless as he felt. James stood behind Albus and held the sniffling Charlus to his side. Sirius had arrived with the ministry and had joined the vigil at Harry's side, along with Corbin and Neville. Draco had managed to creep next to Severus near Harry's feet, unwilling to leave his friend.

Lucius, though was the first to notice that Harry's breathing changed and a small twitch. He hissed to Severus, "Look ..."

Every eye in the room was fixed on Harry as he yawned and looked around in surprise. "What's everyone doing in here?" He asked, perplexed.

Lily burst into tears, frightening Harry. Severus rescued Harry from being squished to death by his mother – or perhaps drowned by her tears, and then crushed him in a tight hug, himself.

The other children cheered happily at Harry's return, thoughts of him dying disappearing quickly.

James grabbed Charlus and Neville's hands, "I'm glad Harry's going to be okay." He said to Lucius, knowing that Lily and Severus were unlikely to notice he'd even left, and went to the floo.

The puzzled healers looked Harry over, declared him fit and also left. Albus looked at him in bemusement and said. "I'm curious, Harry, does your scar feel different?" At Severus' look of inquiry he added. "I think Harry survived because a piece of Tom was caught in there."

Severus and Lucius looked horrified, but their protests at that implication were silenced by Harry. "Oh, you're right about that, Headmaster. Regulus explained it all to me." He seemed oblivious to the bombshell he'd dropped on them and continued. "He said that it was a horcrux, too, but the killing curse was only supposed to take one life, so magic sent me back."

"Regulus?" Sirius managed to croak out.

Corbin wasn't so restrained and chirped, "You saw my father?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, he said to tell you and Sirius that he's proud of you, and to tell Laurel he's glad that she found you and that she's doing well."

Sirius felt a little lightheaded with relief, he'd still been carrying a burden of guilt about his brother. He'd had it so long he hadn't realized how it had still weighed him down. He reached over and patted Harry's leg. "Thank you kiddo." And dragged Corbin away, promising Corbin they would return soon. He needed to see Laurel – and think.

"Tell us what you saw, Harry." Severus asked quietly, settling Harry back against the pillows and smoothing the blankets back over him. Harry smiled and told them all about Larkin and the figure of Tom and his horcruxes, and Regulus sending him back.

"... and he said to say Hello to all of you. Said to tell you he was happy ..." Harry said, and then turned to Albus. "He said to tell you thank you … he's glad you've taken care of Corbin."

Albus sighed, nodding and patted Harry's head, also leaving. It was good to know his troubled young friend had found peace. Whenever he would plan something for Corbin, he would wonder about Regulus, hoping he knew that he was taking care of his son.

Harry squeezed Lily's hand and looked at Narcissa as well, "He said he was glad he could make for the mistake he made with the prophecy by saving Draco and I." Lily nodded, a bit grieved that Regulus had still felt guilt for that. Narcissa just nodded and hugged Draco tightly.

Harry looked around at Severus and Lucius. "I thought he would have had more to say to you guys – you were such good friends."

Severus and Lucius just smiled. "That's just it – good friends don't need a great deal of words. We know what he meant with "Hello", and that he was happy."

Lucius patted Harry and Severus' shoulders and whispered they would be back in the morning, and the Malfoy's returned to their Manor, relieved that the victory had been won without losing Harry, though they grieved for Larkin.

The Snapes ended up sleeping in Harry's room, Cybele curled beside her brother, with Lily curling around them both, barely managing to stay on top of the bed. Severus slept in the chair, wand still in his hand. Irish curled at Harry's feet, glowering out beyond the bay window, daring the world to try to take any of his family, again.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Lily sat on the porch, several days later, watching the latest batch of reporters making much of the Granians and Mia, the Aethonon. Narcissa had left her here, for now, so the press would leave them alone. The Granians had stuffed themselves of treats and Thistle had needed to be treated for colic from it … again.

Jimmy Parkin and Andrew now stood guard over the Granians to prevent further gluttony. Irish shadowed Lily or guarded Harry as much as possible. There had been a stream of ministry people in to 'check on Harry Snape'.

Those that had been in the room with Harry all agreed that it was better to let the world believe that the protection from Regulus had still held firm against Voldemort, rather than have anyone looking at Harry wrong for having held a piece of a Dark Lord's soul for a time. Promises of secrecy were made and a restraining spell cast so no one would speak of it by accident.

Fudge, Albus and Rufus made the announcement that Voldemort had been defeated – this time for good. Fudge was blissful – he'd made the right decision in backing Albus and the others. It had been difficult for him, but he had done it.

Lily sighed and called to the reporters that the ceremony for Larkin was about to begin. The scattered like startled chickens and Lily called to the rest of her family so they would not be late, either. The ministry had insisted on a monument and their stone workers and artisans had worked night and day on it.

They had viewed it last night, to give approval. The Malfoys said it was insufferably overdone, Severus had been speechless with horror and Lily had to admit it was … a bit much. The children had loved it, of course and insisted that it was 'wonderful'.

They all portkeyed to a secured area near the monument. Cornelius made a stuffy speech full of praise for Larkins courage and dedication as a packleader. Remus and Andrew made short, heartfelt tributes to him and the fountain was unveiled. Larkins grave was in the middle, covered by the statue centered in the middle of it.

Two massive Granians were rearing, wings outspread with an Aethonon standing in between with her wings furled, looking out imperiously over the crowd. Larkin stood in front of her, his arms encompassing three children protectively. A kneazle lounged at their feet, looking far too supercilious considering how intimidating the statue was meant to be.

The artisans had intended there to be only Harry standing in front of Larkin but Severus insisted that there be more than one and that none look exactly like Harry. This was meant to be Larkin's memorial – not one to 'The Boy Who Lived'. So there were two boys and a girl – generically pretty children, looking innocently out at the world.

The figures were surrounded by a pool of water with jets spraying up happily. It made Severus want to gag, though he admitted they had caught Nettle and Thistle's overdone theatrics exactly, and Mia's look of queenly self-importance was also perfectly reproduced on the Aethonon. Harry had insisted that Irish be included and the kneazle did look like him – at his most disdainful. Larkin, of course, did always look as kindly as the statue made him seem – unless you were threatening those he cared for.

Severus supposed it could be worse. He glanced at Lucius, who had a pained look on his face. Lucius preferred more modest graves and markers. They looked out on the awestruck crowd – the youngsters, of course, loved the winged horses and oohed happily. Lily patted his arm.

"Larkin would have liked the children enjoying the fountain – and the horses, even if it is very … big." Lily said.

They escaped at last and went home, hoping for a quiet evening. Things quieted in the wizarding world over the next two weeks, broken only by the news that Bellatrix had died. The news that her Lord was dead – really dead this time - had broken her. She'd survived only two days after finally being sent to Azkaban. Narcissa had buried her in the family plot and she and Andromeda been her only mourners – they'd not let even Lucius or Ted come with them to their sister's burial.

They had stood at the graveside, remembering the once happy child. She'd been a bit off, even then, but not cruel or savage. Her parents had allowed that to happen, giving her over to the dark and the Dark Lord. It did not have to have been this way. Bellatrix could have been different if her parents had helped her instead of helping destroy her.

They placed a small headstone, and put larkspur and ladyslipper flowers on the grave – the flowers Bellatrix had so loved as a child, and then they left.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Albus watched the band of first years that September as they made their way forward to be sorted. James sat at the table, tensely. He was this years offering as the DADA professor, they were sure the curse was broken with Voldemort's death – but the ministry wanted to be sure, so they were going to see if and Auror could survive for more than a year.

Severus and Lucius sat at the very end of the other side – they'd traded agreeing to teach a few special classes in exchange for being able to watch the sorting today.

The Abbott and Bones girls were first, going into Hufflepuff, and anyone could have predicted. Longbottom and the Potter boy both trotted into Gryffindor as expected. Corbin spent a minute or two under the hat and then went to the cheering Hufflepuff table. The hat screamed 'Slytherin!' before even touching Draco's head, making Lucius smile in remembrance of his own sorting. Harry Snape was called and the tables grew silent, watching carefully. Harry sat for a few moments with the hat looking puzzled and finally grumbled 'Ravenclaw'. Harry jumped down and went to the astonished table they cheered happily as he sat down.

"So they managed it, then, Lucius." Severus said with faint surprise.

"Yes," Lucius added, "They said that they and their friends were going to get into every house – insisted that between them they would be able to keep all the houses united – I begin to think they'll manage it."

Albus smiled, hearing them quite clearly. Yes, it was a new day – no dark clouds or Dark Lords for that matter – on the horizon. Oh, one would come along some day – they always did. Harry and his friends would be ready for them, though.

Albus stood and called for the feast to start.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

A/N – At last, the end. It took almost three years, but here we are! Hope you have enjoyed it, I have learned a great deal by writing it.


End file.
